


Restarts and Saves

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 239,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this ficSummary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU; references to past non-con; spanking for both discipline and erotic purposes  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairings: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow; Nick Fury/Bucky Barnes

Most of the men surrounding him in the elevator had showed their true colors after HYDRA had surfaced. And all of them had been either imprisoned or, in other cases, died.

As he stepped out of the elevator, carrying the case, Steve's eyes shifted to Rumlow. Seeing the information on the other man...knowing what fate awaited him if Steve just left...he couldn't take a step back. Couldn't leave the other man to die again when the knowledge uncovered had revealed the truth far too late.

Hoping he'd done enough to make Sitwell believe he was on their side, Steve nodded to Rumlow. "The Secretary wants to debrief you as well."

Rumlow blinked, hiding his sudden nerves at Steve's words within seconds. No one noticed the hesitation, he hoped. "He wants me to accompany you?" he asked, for confirmation.

Steve just nodded, moving away from the elevator, hoping that Rumlow would follow him without Steve needing to continue putting on the act for the others' benefit.

Rumlow quickly fell into step beside Steve. "I'm surprised he didn’t ask for Sitwell instead..." he muttered so only Steve would hear. His position was always precarious, but with Steve coming in and seemingly having a direct connection to the Secretary... well, if Captain America was on that side, he was in over his head.

Steve waited until he heard the elevator doors close; heard it make its way down the floor. He wouldn't have long before the agents realized they'd been deceived. He remembered the Secretary trying to take Loki and the Tesseract the first time through.

Steve let his hand rest on Rumlow' shoulder, steering the other man ‘round the corner, heading towards one of the deserted rooms on the floor. "I know what you're doing."

Brock stiffened. He wouldn't try and pretend he didn't know what Steve was talking about. The only question was if Steve was truly on the Secretary's side, or if he was a double agent, like Brock. "I don’t even know what I'm doing half the time, so you're a step ahead of me..." His smile didn't reach his eyes. He didn't know if he'd be fighting for his life in the next few moments or not.

"I think I almost believe that's true," Steve said wryly. He used his hold on Brock's shoulder to turn the other man fully to face him. "It's going to get you killed. Before anyone realizes what side you're really on." He'd considered sugarcoating it, but he needed to make the other man listen to him. And the shock factor would hopefully help him.

"Well that answers that question..." Brock muttered to himself, before looking into Steve's eyes. "It'll get me killed no matter what, I reckon. In too deep..." He shrugged. If Steve was HYDRA and referring to him being a double agent for SHIELD, he was dead in any case. If Steve was SHIELD and referring to him being HYDRA, then his cover was still safe; but chances were high he'd die anyway, because only one other person knew he was a plant, meant to keep an eye on the Secretary; and if Steve had figured out even half of what was going on, others would too and they'd be gunning for him.

"I'm going to pull you out," Steve said. "I learned the truth too late to do anything about it before. It's not too late now." He couldn't consider any kind of failure in bringing back the population, but there was someone tangible here he _could_ save.

"Wait... what?!" Brock looked at Steve in confusion. "Before what? How are you too late?"

"I travelled back in time." If he wasn't sugarcoating with anything else, Steve figured he wouldn't dance around the time travel issue. "HYDRA made their move. A lot of good agents died. You included."

Brock blinked. "That's just crazy enough to be believable. And a lot more believable than Captain America being a HYDRA agent..." he finally said. "What are my orders, Captain?"

"I'm here on another mission." Steve held up the case. "Some bad things happened in the future and there's a lot of people to save. If we all survive, I'll be back to take you with me in an hour." He hesitated. "If things take the wrong turn and I can't come back here for you, then you need to go to me in this time."

"Go to you in this time and do what? Tell you what I've been doing?" Brock glanced around nervously.

"Exactly that," Steve answered. "Because I'd do anything to protect you here in this time, too."

"You didn't even meet me yet... not officially..." Brock reminded Steve.

"We have a lot of interaction during missions," Steve answered. "Interacting for a different reason isn't likely to change anything."

"What do you mean?" Brock looked confused. "We haven't been on any missions together... does this mean we do work together in the future?" He sounded excited.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the note of excitement in Brock's voice. "We do," he replied. "We were friends...before...." He half-lifted a hand. The image of Brock's face, scarred and burned, was imprinted in his mind. He didn't quite understand the sudden urge he'd had to touch the unharmed skin.

Brock saw the aborted move and put two and two together. "Before my assignment catches up to me?" His voice was a bit worried. Had he failed his mission that spectacularly?

Steve nodded. "I figure HYDRA must have worked it out." He didn't continue the rest of his thought; that Brock had been brainwashed after being burned in the fire. But his hand, still resting on the other man's shoulder, almost convulsively tightened.

Brock swallowed hard. "Was I careless or betrayed?" He glanced around nervously. Only one other person knew what was truly going on, so if he was betrayed....

"I don't know," Steve said honestly. "I found out after it was too late to get answers." After it was too late to save him.

"After I died?" Brock's voice was matter of fact. Being the type-of agent, he was, but especially a double agent, seldom let one retire normally and live into old age.

Steve nodded. "I found out the truth after it was already too late to save you. At least the first-time round."

"So... how do you plan to save me now?" Brock asked curiously.

"I'm going to take you to the future," Steve answered. "At least, that's the plan so long as the enemy we're facing there doesn't win. If everything goes the way it should, I'll be returning to pick you up almost as soon as you've seen me leave."

"So, if you don't show up immediately, I assume you lost and find non-future you?" Brock raised an eyebrow.

"That's the way it should work," Steve answered. "But just in case something else goes wrong, I want you to wait for an hour. If I don't come back, that'll give enough time for the HYDRA agents to leave the building, so you can safely find me in this time."

"So... I wait here? For an hour?" Brock sounded reluctant to stay in one place that long.

Steve gripped his shoulder a bit tighter. "Even if _I_ can't save you, I want to make sure you're as safe as you can be. So yes. You wait here for an hour. And if I'm not back, you don't return to HYDRA. You find me here. Those are your orders."

Brock straightened and nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, sir...."

Steve hesitated, but he gave in to his urge. He set the case down and wrapped his arms around Brock. Maybe past Brock wasn't aware of their closeness, but Steve still took advantage of him being there.

Brock blinked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Steve and patting him on the back. "I'll be careful, Sir..." he muttered, almost bashfully. He and the Captain _must_ have become friends for Steve to be hugging him.

"Good." Steve hugged a bit tighter. It was a little bit disconcerting to realize just how much of an impact Rumlow had had on him; how hard it was to step back. But he did. He picked up the case. "As long as I'm still living, I'll come back for you," he promised, before turning on the comm once more. "Tony? Scott? How are we looking?"

"Yeah, we've got sort of a problem here," Scott responded. "The stone's gone. We're fairly sure Loki grabbed it and vanished. On account of them both being gone."

"I have an idea though, Cap..." Tony proceeded to explain about the items being together in one other spot, as well as the particles needed to be able to travel through time. "Then all we need to do is have Professor Hulk do his thing... we're certain he can handle that power? You saw what it did to Thanos..." Tony said, with a hint of worry. "If I somehow left a note... maybe we could somehow..."

"Assuming an action taken here can have some kind of effect there," Steve said, even as he left the room. "I'll meet you at your location." He started to ask where they were...and then stopped dead.

"I've got eyes on Loki," his past self, stated into the comms.

Sighing, Steve prepared to battle...himself.

***

Brock had waited a total of ten minutes before he'd decided waiting around like a stooge was pointless. The Captain had made it clear he should return within five seconds or less of having left. The fact he hadn't meant something had gone wrong; and the chances of him returning within the hour weren't all that good. Brock felt like he was standing out like a sore thumb just standing there, even if no one else had come around; and he also felt like he was wasting valuable time. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to make sure he took out as many HYDRA as possible and gave the others a fighting chance against the slippery, evil organization. Now was the perfect opportunity. Sneaking into one of the office areas, Brock began to hack his way into Stark's servers, planning to plant clues and information that the other man would find and hopefully expose HYDRA.

***

Steve didn't know if he could count events as a full win. They'd retrieved those who had been snapped away, but Natasha was still gone. Tony had somehow survived the radiation from the stones, but he was unconscious and being operated on. Vision was another one who hadn't been able to come back. They'd still all lost people important to them, but they'd done what they set out to do. Maybe the world would never return to true normal, but that was okay. They had a chance now.

Returning all of the stones back to their rightful places, Steve finally appeared in the room he'd left Brock in...and then looked around, unease rapidly turning into worry.

The other man wasn't there. Had something gone wrong? He must have somehow arrived later...but by how much? Was he too late again?

A myriad of emotions battling inside him, Steve all but ran from the room in search of Brock.

"Damn it... shoulda known Stark would be the one place where hacking in to leave Easter eggs would be near impossible," Brock muttered to himself. He hadn't been at it long; ten minutes at most (a full twenty after Cap had said he'd return), but normally, it didn't take him more than five, if that, to get into a target computer to grab or leave information. It was as if the computer itself was fighting him.

Steve's senses were on high alert, so he heard the muttered comment and immediately headed towards the office it had come from. He paused outside the door, just long enough to make sure he could only hear one person, and then entered.

Brock twisted away from the computer, preparing to fight, before relaxing immediately on seeing it was Steve. "You're twenty minutes late..." He snorted, turning back to the computer. "Was going to leave some clues and shit for people to find about what HYDRA is up to, in case things turned out as bad for me as you say they did...." He didn't say anything about his assumption that Cap wouldn't be returning for him.

Steve's eyebrows arched. That answered the question, then. Of course, the fact that Brock was _here_ and not seeking out the version of Steve in this time also made it clear he'd returned within the hour's timeframe he'd given.

Walking over to Brock, Steve grasped his arm firmly. "I told you to stay put for an hour. And then I told you to find me in this time. Not to try hacking into computers." He didn't even think; his palm just connected with the other man's backside.

Brock was so startled at suddenly finding his arm grasped so tightly and having a suddenly stinging butt that he didn't even attempt to stop his initial response, which was to yelp loudly. "Ouch! Captain! What...?!" His voice was a mix of indignant offense and confusion that the Captain was reacting so personally with him.

"We might not have had a chance to go through rules and consequences yet, but I gave you an order you knew I expected to be followed." Steve left his hand on Brock's backside; partly so it would be easier to swat if he needed to again, but also because the contact with the other man was soothing something inside of him. He felt an odd need to touch Brock in an almost possessive, domineering way.

Steve may have been there already, he had memories of months and months of working together with Brock; but Brock? Wasn't there at all and Steve's possessive, domineering touch was shocking to him. He didn't know how to react, the fact that some part of him wanted to give in immediately, apologize and ask forgiveness for his disobedience wasn't lost on him; but neither was the fact he also felt a need to pull free and run (which... he was glad he didn't follow that impulse... he was fairly certain he couldn't break free and even if he'd just been swatted, he believed the Captain wouldn't hurt him, so running was stupid). "Of course, Sir..." he finally managed to force out of a suddenly tight throat. "...I disobeyed a direct order. If I could just explain myself...." He winced at how nervous he sounded.

"You can explain. When we go back." Steve still had hold of Brock's arm, but he did move his other hand to retrieve his pack, taking out the suit and the Pym particles he'd stashed safely inside.

Finally letting go of Brock's arm, Steve passed him the suit. "You'll need to put this on." He wanted to take a step closer to the other man...had to actively fight the instinct to grab Brock and put the suit on him. He knew he'd always cared about Brock; the perceived betrayal and then Brock's death had left a huge, gaping wound that had left him with some idea of how much the other man had meant to him. Learning the truth...that had been a blow almost too much to bear.

Swallowing and staring at the held-out suit, Brock looked up into Steve's face. The look on the Captain's face was disconcerting; and not knowing why the other man looked at him that way made Brock reluctant to cooperate. "Why do I need this?" he asked, in what sounded like a belligerent tone, though he wasn't trying to be difficult...he was just nervous, and it came out as belligerence.

"We're going forward in time. The suits are necessary for it to work the way it's supposed to," Steve said. "It's not scary." He reached out and stroked his hand down Brock's arm, gently squeezing. If he said he'd never felt these urges before, he'd be lying; he'd just chosen not to act on them. But then he'd lost Brock. Holding back hadn't done any good at all. And Steve was tired of doing that, in any case.

Brock watched wide-eyed as Steve reached out and stroked his arm, blinking owlishly. "Captain... Sir..." He cleared his throat. "...Did... did we do more than work together? Before things went bad?" he asked hesitantly, even as he gingerly picked up the suit and unfolded it to see how it should be put on. To see if he could wear it over his current clothing, or if he had to undress.

"In many ways, yes," Steve replied. "We were friends. Good friends. If I'd listened to my instincts...." He frowned and shook his head. "I've never been that fast to act on a personal level. I guess I figured we had time. Until we didn't."

Well. That didn't really answer anything, except to confirm that the Captain had regrets. Sighing, Brock looked at the suit again. "Can I wear this over my clothes?" he finally asked, in a resigned voice. Now really wasn't the time for questions. He believed Steve when the man said things went bad and he died. And he believed him when he said he planned to save him. So, there was no reason not to go along with whatever the Captain had planned. It'd be an adventure. He liked those. Usually. He swallowed again and looked back up at Steve.

Steve nodded. "It can be deactivated to reveal your regular clothes underneath, so you probably don't want to risk going naked."

Brock snorted at that, giving a wry smile. "Wouldn't be the first time I got caught with my pants around my ankles..." he admitted, in a teasing tone. He began to put the suit on. It was fairly self-explanatory; though once it was on, he did tug at the collar slightly before pulling on the helmet.

While he could have just handed the Pym particles to Brock and told him what to do, Steve tucked them into place in the suit. "It's all set to go. All you need to do is press this." He showed Brock the button.

"Alright then..." Brock looked up at Steve trustingly. "...On three?"

Steve nodded and began the count, pressing the button on three.

As soon as Steve said three, Brock pushed the button; and then everything was a blur. He tried to keep track of what was happening, but he quickly realized he was getting sick, the speed and the colors faster than anything he'd experienced before. And then he was standing in place on a platform. Seconds later, he was rushing off said platform, yanking the helmet off and throwing up all over someone's shoes. He had no clue whose.

Sam winced and quickly moved out of the line of fire. "Better get those cleaned up," he muttered, before grabbing a cup of water. Remembering his own interactions with Rumlow, he handed the cup to Steve.

Nodding, Steve rested his hand on Brock's back, rubbing gently as he pulled off his own helmet. "You're okay," he soothed.

Brock remained bent over, eyes closed as he waited for his stomach and the rest of his body to settle. The back rub helped immensely and soon, he was taking a deep breath and slowly standing, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"This'll help you feel better." Steve's voice was gentle and soothing as he held the cup out to Brock. "I know it's a bit disconcerting at first, to say the least...."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Steve's tone of voice and glanced towards Bucky. It was almost like Steve was talking to a child...or maybe even a lover.

Bucky wasn't surprised. He remembered overhearing some of his handlers talking about 'using Steve Rogers' feelings for Brock Rumlow' against him. As far as he knew, that hadn't actually occurred, because the timing had never 'been right', but they'd talked of it. Looking at Steve handling the other man now, it was clear just why HYDRA had believed it was a possible action to take. "All the stones returned, Stevie?" he asked instead. If everything had been handled, then he could go take care of other things and leave Steve to deal with a situation that was over ten years in the making. Or a few minutes, if he looked at it from Brock's point of view.

Brock carefully took the cup and sipped at it slowly. "Thank you..." he said quietly, once he felt able to talk. What he really wanted was to get out of the flight suit that he'd thrown up on and go brush his teeth. But one step at a time.

Steve nodded to Bucky, transferring his grip to Brock's shoulder. "Yeah. Everything's returned to normal." With the exception of Brock, of course. With that thought, his grip tightened a fraction on the other man's shoulder.

"Then I'll just go and change shoes. Check on Tony." Sam smiled at Steve and Brock and then walked over to Bruce. "You coming, too?" he asked.

Bruce nodded and started towards the building.

"Wait for me!" Bucky blurted, chasing after the other men.

Brock blinked. "They seemed in a big hurry to leave us alone..." he said with hesitant suspicion. While he trusted Steve completely, he knew who the Winter Soldier was and seeing him here was a bit of a shock. He also knew what the Hulk looked like, but... he didn't recall the big green monster being articulate in any manner. Or calm. "What the hell happened in the last ten years?" he couldn't help asking.

"A whole lot of things changed. Not all of them for the better," Steve said quietly, wrapping his arm around Brock's shoulders. "Bucky's no longer under HYDRA's control, though it was kind of a struggle to get him completely free," he admitted.

"That's one of the good things, then..." Brock said. He knew the history between Steve and Bucky Barnes; it had never sat well with him, keeping quiet about the Winter Soldier's true identity or the fact Bucky was alive, but it had been necessary in order not to blow his cover. He didn't move out of Steve's arms, though he did stiffen for a few seconds. It was very familiar; and while he knew Steve was reacting to him as someone that he'd known and been friends with (because apparently, that had happened), _he _hadn't actually met the Captain in person until Steve had taken him from the elevator. This whole time-travel thing was messing with his head.

"I can't imagine you're feeling very comfortable in the suit," Steve said. "I'm sure we can find some clothes for you to get changed into before we have our discussion."

"I was hoping that the clothes I have on underneath weren't soiled, but the longer I stand here, the less likely I think my hope will be realized..." Brock said sheepishly. The suit obviously wasn't waterproof. He didn't say anything about having a discussion; he assumed the discussion would be Steve explaining the main points he'd need to know in order to function in the future.

"You'll probably feel better if you can wash up anyway." Steve's hand lightly grasped Brock's elbow; not quite as possessive as other places, but he stuck close enough to the other man's side that their hips were brushing together. Pepper had already offered him the use of the hut while she was with Tony and Morgan was taken care of by Happy, so that's where he led Brock.

Brock swallowed hard. While it was true Steve wasn't gripping too tightly and most could take the action as him helping Brock, something innocent and innocuous, Brock could feel the possessiveness of both the grip and the way Steve stuck close enough to brush against him. It felt like every encounter he'd been having with the Captain had held hints of possessiveness in them. He couldn't help but wonder just exactly what their relationship had been before he'd died. It was a bit frightening, really, because it was wakening a part of himself that he'd shoved down deep; a part of himself that he'd kept hidden from the moment he'd realized it was there. And Steve's seemingly innocent actions were drawing it out. No one else had ever drawn it out of him... but Steve was. He swallowed hard again and tried to move away, give himself space, without drawing Steve's attention to the fact.

Steve's grip firmed a bit on Brock's elbow, noticing the way the other man was moving. Firming his grip was far better than giving in to a deeper part of him that didn't care about who was watching; that was filled with this sudden urge to pick Brock up and carry him into the hut. Like a caveman.

Shaking his head, Steve tugged Brock a bit more firmly against his side. By the time they were inside the hut, he'd managed to wrestle that urge back below the surface.

Brock stumbled as Steve firmed his grip and tugged him more tightly to him. The stumble wasn't because Steve pulled too hard, though; it was because of sudden heat pooling in his belly and his legs going temporarily weak from the feeling of being controlled. He swallowed hard again and tried to push down the sudden nervous arousal he felt. Luckily, the feeling wasn't manifesting itself more physically; other than making him stumble, anyway. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd got hard from the situation and Steve noticed.

Steve closed the door and then led Brock up the stairs, to the bathroom. "This is where Tony lives now, with Pepper and his daughter Morgan," he explained. "Tony's not here right now because he's being treated in hospital. He was badly hurt during the battle we fought. Pepper said we could make use of the space here, at least until we figure out where we're going." He was clearly worried about Tony, but there was little he could do for the other man now other than wait for updates.

"Stark has a kid?" Brock's eyes widened. He glanced around the bathroom. It was homey; not elaborate or fancy, like he might have expected any place owned by Tony Stark to look. Toeing off his shoes, he began to peel the soiled suit off, grimacing when he realized that, yes... he would need to change the clothing he had on underneath as well. Sighing, he began to peel that clothing off as well, not even thinking about the fact he wasn't alone. Modesty was one of the first things lost when you became an agent.

Steve nodded and began to explain the events of the past five years; bringing Brock up to speed on the fact things would take a while to settle back into any kind of normality.

Brock had stripped down to his underwear before realizing he didn't have anything else to put on yet. Shrugging slightly, he decided he might as well shower, since he was undressed, and shoved the last bit of clothing off before stepping into the shower. He was listening to Steve the whole time, though and once Steve had finished telling him of the last five years, he said, "It sounds horrible. Was that when I died? When everyone else was snapped away? Or did that happen in the time between when you found me this morning and Thanos showing up?"

"That happened before," Steve answered. He took a deep breath. "You were badly burned during a fight when HYDRA emerged. When you emerged again, it must have been when you were fully brainwashed by them."

Brock paused at that, the water hitting and cascading around him. "...They brainwashed me into following them for real?" His voice trembled at that. He was.... "..._Glad _I died, if that was what became of me... wish I died_ before _they brainwashed me...."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Steve's voice was sad. "But that's not going to happen to you now. And I'm not going to hold back any longer," he promised.

"Well... you certainly pulled me out before they could do that to me this time..." Brock said, in a faint voice, finally beginning to resume washing himself. He left the comment about Steve not holding back any longer alone. He wasn't entirely certain what the other man meant by it, but if the tone was indicative of anything, the possessive behavior wasn't an accident. His stomach flipped and his body felt hot and a little shaky again, but he forced himself to breathe deep and calm down. No one... absolutely _no_ one... knew about his inclination and he was determined to keep it that way.

"I'll get you some of Tony's clothes. They'll do, at least until we can go shopping for new clothes for you." Steve slipped out of the room, returning moments later with clean clothes.

By the time Steve had returned, Brock had finished washing and rinsing. Turning off the water, he opened the curtain and looked for a towel, unashamed at being completely naked in front of Steve.

Setting the clothes down, Steve picked up a nearby towel and handed it to Brock.

Brock quickly dried, then began to dress in what Steve had brought him. Finally finished, he looked up at the Captain. "What now, sir?" he asked quietly.

"You disobeyed a direct order from me to stay put," Steve said quietly. "I already lost you once. And I know you don't remember our relationship, but you still let me believe you would follow my instructions. How long did you actually wait for? Ten minutes?"

Brock blinked in surprise and blushed. "How'd you know?" he blurted. "...It was exactly ten minutes..." he finished, with a chagrined glance up into Steve's eyes before his eyes darted toward the ground. His blush darkened.

"This wasn't the first time that happened," Steve said. "Not the first time you disobeyed orders to stay put, even though it's the first time you remember."

"Well... hell... I'm not terribly obedient, I guess..." Brock fidgeted, unable to face Steve. That feeling he'd pushed down was rising up again, giving him urges to behave in a way that... well... he wasn't ready to admit his secret yet. He pushed the feelings and urges down again.

Steve reached out and grasped Brock's shoulder, drawing him close against his chest. "We're going to deal with that disobedience right now," he whispered in the other man's ear. His arm settled around Brock's waist as he began to lead the other man from the bathroom.

Brock couldn't help darting a nervous and confused look in Steve's direction as he was led. Once again, the larger man's behavior was dominant (not surprising) and possessive (very surprising). Brock was too busy trying to get a handle on his own traitorous feelings to pull away or fight.

Leading Brock down the stairs, Steve led him into the living room and over to the couch. He sat down and gently pulled the other man across his lap, wrapping an arm around Brock's waist to secure him in place.

Brock was already in position and secured before Steve's actions caught up to him and he realized what was about to happen. Stomach dropping, he threw both hands back over his bottom. "Wait! You... this is how you took care of it when I disobeyed orders before?!" he blurted out frantically. He was having a hard time believing that was the case, considering Steve putting him into this position had caused any control over his feelings and urges to just disappear and they were attacking him full force now. He couldn't imagine that Steve wouldn't have found out his big secret if he'd punished him like this before.

"Yes," Steve answered calmly, taking Brock's hands and securing them in place at the base of his spine. He then tugged Brock's pants down, rubbing a hand gently over the man's now-bare bottom.

Brock closed his eyes tightly and moaned at the gentle rubbing. To his mortification, the thought of being punished wasn't keeping the feelings and urges at bay; it was causing them to bubble and foment under the surface of his skin. He felt hot and was finding it difficult to breathe normally. He knew he really wasn't supposed to_ want _what Steve was about to do. The fact he _did_ shamed him.

Steve remembered having Brock in this position before; realizing the other man was reacting in a way he didn't tend to see when disciplining others. He'd ignored it before; pretended he wasn't aware. Now, he let his hand continue the gentle rubbing. "It's okay, Brock," he said quietly. "How you're reacting. We didn't go any further before...but I'm not holding back now."

"Y... you know?" Brock asked, his voice catching as his body turned dark red from shame. That didn't stop his body reacting, though. The position, the knowledge that Steve was in full control and about to make it difficult to sit, the fact the larger man was just rubbing as if he had every right in the world to do so... Brock felt his body's reaction and knew Steve had to feel it as well. He whimpered softly but didn't try to struggle free. That had been his first instinct; to struggle and try to keep what he wanted hidden. But Steve already knew. Keeping it hidden was pointless. So, he lay still and accepted what Steve was doing without fight... submitting.

"I was too unsure to act on the feelings I had before, but things are different now," Steve promised. He rubbed a little bit more and then brought his hand down in a firm smack. He then began to rub the spot he'd just swatted before smacking a second time.

Brock whimpered. "...Y... you mean...?" He couldn't help but squirm slightly; not because it hurt (it only stung a little so far), but because he'd lost complete control over his body and its urges.

"I mean that _you're mine_," Steve stated. "You're mine and I'm not going to resist that again." He delivered another firm swat, another rub. Then a pair of swats and a bit more rubbing.

It was impossible to fight what he wanted deep down, when Steve was making declarations like that. Groaning softly, "_I'm yours_..." Brock began to squirm urgently, creating a slight friction between them; it was entirely clear to Steve how much he_ wanted _what was occurring.

Steve delivered a few more smacks and then paused to rub once more. While he wasn't using his full strength, he was still swatting fairly hard. But this was about claiming more than punishment; about making it clear who Brock belonged to. "I won't let you go again," he promised.

Brock moaned again at the promise, not bothering to respond with words. It was fairly clear in the way he was squirming and pressing against Steve's lap one moment, then pushing his bottom up for more rubbing and swats, that he was entirely behind the idea of being owned by the larger man. He'd fought himself for a very long time; but he couldn't fight himself any longer. Steve was making it impossible not to admit what he needed.

Steve rubbed his hand down over Brock's thighs, down his legs; rubbed back up and over Brock's bottom, giving a full circuit of smacks before he began rubbing, pushing Brock's shirt up for access to bare skin.

Brock shivered and wriggled a bit more as his shirt was pushed up. The skin-on-skin contact was heady, made him feel Steve's control that much more fully. "...Yours..." he finally gasped out, before grinding his hips downward in an attempt to ease the mind-numbing ache in his member. He'd never been this aroused and sobbed quietly because he wasn't sure how to regain control over it.

It took only a few moments for Steve to strip Brock of his clothing, leaving the other man completely naked across his lap. "Don't worry about how you're reacting," he reiterated. "This is new and different for me too." He gently squeezed each of Brock's buttocks in turn before giving each a swat.

Brock gurgled at both the words giving him permission to react and the complete control Steve had over his bottom. He didn't know if he wanted to start thrusting against Steve in an attempt to ease the ache from being so completely aroused, or wriggle so that his bottom was in prime position to be thoroughly roasted. He did know that he needed Steve in charge, though, so he did neither of those things and just kept squirming helplessly, while whimpering and moaning. "..._Yours_..." he repeated, in a high-pitched whine.

Steve tugged Brock tighter against his stomach, shifting the other man forward slightly to expose his sit spots better. He then began to heat the skin there, turning it pink under his palm before pausing to rub and then resume smacking.

Brock let out tiny little sobs as he felt his sit-spots warmed. Every time Steve landed a smack, it pushed him forward slightly, causing him to 'thrust' against the larger man. He felt himself growing harder and achier by the moment.

Steve continued to swat, turning Brock's bottom a uniform dark pink in color before he paused again to stroke, feeling the warm skin. "It's a pretty color," he noted, giving voice to his first thought.

Brock shivered at the words, unable to stop himself from offering, "...Belong to you... you color me however you think best...."

"Red," Steve decided, squeezing one buttock firmly. "I'll make it so that you can't sit without thinking about who you now belong to."

Brock whimpered at the declaration and arched his back, so his bottom rose up a tiny fraction; another offering to Steve, submitting to what his Master said he wanted to do to him.

Steve resumed swatting, now a bit harder and faster; even though he held back on his strength, he could feel the skin getting hot. See the pink darkening in shade towards red.

Despite his willingness, even eagerness, to submit to Steve's will, Brock wasn't able to keep from reacting to the harder, faster swats on his already very sore bottom. He began to emit tiny little yelps with each smack. "..._Yours... yours... yours_... " he began to repeat in a shaky breath after each yelp, then take in a quick, quivering breath to prepare for the next hard smack. His member was swollen and leaking from need, but his backside was raised just enough that he wasn't rubbing against Steve's lap any longer and he didn't attempt to touch himself. _That _was his Master's too.

Steve continued to swat hard for another full circuit of swats and then he paused, rubbing Brock's thoroughly warmed bottom. He then reached his other hand underneath Brock, taking hold of the other man's member. He resumed smacking Brock's bottom hard, timing strokes to his member with each time his hand landed.

Brock began to moan softly as Steve worked on his member while continuing to make sure he'd feel who owned him. It didn't take more than four tugs though and he spilled, releasing hard with a whimpering sob.

Steve looked, with some satisfaction, at the red color of Brock's backside. He helped the other man to stand and, resting his hand possessively on Brock's bottom, he walked him into one of the corners of the kitchen. "I'm going to make us some food. You'll stand here, where I can watch you. See the signs of my control." He gave Brock's backside another gentle swat before stepping away.

Brock looked at the corner wide-eyed, surprised at how his equilibrium shifted at Steve placing him in it. He suddenly felt small, helpless and completely dependent on Steve, in addition to his need to submit and be controlled. "...I...is this my punishment for disobeying?" he asked very quietly, hesitantly. He couldn't rightfully view the spanking as his punishment, since he'd found himself liking it.

"Not exactly punishment," Steve answered. "More like a few moments to think. And if you come to the realization you need to be punished for disobedience; we'll deal with that." He began to prepare food.

Brock swallowed hard at the words and nodded. "Yes, Captain..." he whispered and did just that; thought about his actions and what could have happened because he had disobeyed a direct order. It took little time at all for him to realize he deserved to be punished. Of course, deserved to be was completely different than need to be, but he figured he'd admit his conclusion to Steve and accept whatever the Captain decided.

For his part, Steve kept his attention divided between the food he was preparing and Brock's backside. It was bright red, nearly crimson, from the crest down to his thighs. The sight of it left Steve with a sense of satisfaction; that he'd marked Brock in such a way that there'd be no doubt in the other man's mind just who he belonged to. Who owned him now.

Brock could feel Steve's eyes on him, and his emotions fell even further into needy dependence. He shivered slightly, the need to be held by his Dom growing stronger by the minute, the separation becoming uncomfortable to him. But he stayed in place. He'd disobeyed once. He wasn't going to do so again without a very good reason; being a needy baby wasn't a good reason, as far as he could say.

Putting the food onto two plates, Steve walked over to Brock and cupped the other man's bottom possessively in his hands. Leaning forward, he kissed Brock's neck, squeezing his backside.

Brock shivered and moaned as his bottom was squeezed, the possessive action causing the stinging ache to flare up and begin burning again. "Yours, Sir... belong to you, Captain..." he whimpered softly, keeping his eyes forward, since he hadn't been told he could leave the corner; plus, he liked Steve kissing his neck.

"Mine," Steve whispered, kissing the other side of Brock's neck. Drawing the other man out of the corner, he moved to the table and sat, pulling Brock down to straddle his lap so they were facing each other. He then began to feed both himself and the other man, every so often stroking or squeezing one buttock or the other.

Brock let out a tiny gasp as he was pulled down onto Steve's lap, the contact between his bottom and Steve's thighs a sharp pain that quickly ebbed into a dull ache. He smiled hesitantly once he was settled, eating when Steve fed him, shivering and moaning softly when Steve stroked or squeezed, reigniting the flame. "...Can feel you own me, Captain..." he whispered after one such moment, blinking back tears from the sting. The smile on his face was accepting and content.

"Good," Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to each side of Brock's neck. "I'll keep making sure you feel it." He pressed a series of kisses along the other man's jaw.

Brock slanted his head back, so his throat and jaw were exposed and easy to claim. His breathing was shaky as Steve kissed him. They still hadn't talked about if he would be punished or not, but he found himself not wanting to say anything, because it would change the whole tone and he selfishly wanted his Dom to stay happy with him, not be thinking about how disobedient he'd been.

Steve smiled at the submission; at Brock exposing more to him. He continued to kiss along the other man's jaw, brushing his lips against Brock's before kissing down to the pulse point in his neck.

Brock's pulse was beating rapidly, showing how affected he was by Steve's actions. He whimpered softly again, unable to keep from shifting slightly, then hissing quietly as the sting was stoked again.

Steve kissed the pulse point a few times and then let his lips move lower, towards one of Brock's nipples. Using his hands on the other man's bottom to hold him steady, Steve took the nipple into his mouth.

Brock twitched as he felt Steve's mouth tugging his nipple inside. "..._Captain_..." He whimpered, his member twitching and getting slightly hard at Steve's actions. He arched his back so it would be easier for Steve to reach.

Steve sucked and licked Brock's nipple. By the time he released it, the effects were obvious. "Red and swollen. The perfect look," he murmured, before giving the other nipple the same treatment.

By the time Steve had finished making his nipple ache and moved to the next, Brock's member was fully swollen and aching as well. "..._Captain_..." he sobbed out in a needy voice, arching his back so much he was leaning onto the table, only a few inches from being laid out like a buffet.

Since Brock was already nearly in that position anyway, Steve moved the plates to the side so that he could spread the other man onto the table, beginning to trail kisses down over his chest and stomach.

Brock whined softly, his body quivering and squirming under Steve's kisses. He couldn't hold still for the larger man, pressing his legs together tightly; effectively trapping his Dom, since Steve was settled between them.

Steve ran his hands down Brock's legs, resting them on his thighs. "I'm going to claim you every way, inside and out," he promised. "I'll bend you over this table."

Brock's eyes were wide on Steve's face and he groaned at the words, loosening his thighs as he felt Steve's hands, pushing his legs into Steve's hands. "..._Yours, Captain_..." he whispered, in a submissive and very need voice.

Steve spread Brock's legs, exposing his inner thighs. He began to steadily swat there, even as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of the other man's member, then licked it.

Brock's member twitched under Steve's tongue and he whimpered with such obvious need he couldn't help but blush. His inner thighs began to sting, and he opened them wider so Steve could smack _harder_.

Responding to the movement, Steve started swatting Brock's inner thighs harder; not at full strength, but not gentle, either. He engulfed Brock's member into his mouth.

Brock's breath caught in his chest with a gurgle and it took several seconds and his vision beginning to swim before he was able to draw in a loud, ragged breath. And then he was begging. "..._Please... please, Cap... please... yours... only yours_..." Brock whimpered, whined and sobbed as he began to squirm wildly, unable to control himself.

Steve slid his hands up Brock's hips, squeezing gently to indicate the other man had permission to release.

And just like that, Brock did release, his body going into shuddering spasms that seemed to last forever. His vision whited out and all sound was sucked out of the room as his release left him. When it was over, he lay limp and pliant on the table, still spread out and open for Steve to claim, but nearly boneless in relief. "...Yours..." he whispered, in weak voice.

Steve pulled back carefully, licking the taste of Brock from his lips. Now that his need to possess was sated, somewhat, he could think a bit more clearly. Reaching out, he helped Brock to stand. "We've been moving so fast, we probably want to discuss some things," he murmured.

Brock's legs shook under him and he had to hold onto Steve to keep his balance. "Y... yessir..." he finally was able to respond. "I belong to you..." He sounded a bit in shock. "What else is there to say?" The question was honest. To him, the most important thing had been established.

Walking back through to the living room, Steve sat on the couch and settled Brock on his lap, parting his legs so that less weight would rest on the other man's backside. "The main thing, I suppose, is how much you want others to know. I don't mean about how we feel about each other - I don't intend to hide that - but dominating you."

"I guess... that depends on if you plan for me to work with you..." Brock whispered. "I'm not sure your team would be able work with me as an equal. If they knew... "

"I'm not even sure what's going to happen from now," Steve admitted. "We had five years with no battles to fight...then bringing everyone back and battling Thanos. And with everyone back, there's the mess with the Accords, too. Staying here with the others might not be an option."

Brock frowned. "Surely, after everything you did to help the world, they'd forgive everything and let you have a life here...."

"There was a lot that went wrong, too," Steve admitted. "We split into opposite sides over the Accords. I'd like to reach an understanding; I never felt good about how things ended up." Especially with Tony. "I guess it depends on how hard the governments push; and if they do, will anyone else push back?"

"Seems to me, the world will be readjusting to having everyone back again. That will take all their efforts, so I would like to think they wouldn't be so focused on those accords. But I'm not a politician...." Brock smiled crookedly. "Whatever happens, I go where you lead me...."

Steve nodded. "There was no question about that. No matter what happens from now on, I'm not losing you."

Brock smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling against Steve's chest. "Thank you, sir...for coming for me...."

Wrapping his arms tighter around the other man, Steve said, "There was no question about bringing you back. Not knowing I had the chance to save you."

"You could have just let life play out the way it was originally. A lot of people would have. Would have said altering time wasn’t a good idea..." Brock said quietly.

Steve shook his head. "The way I felt after believing you were HYDRA? And then finding out that you weren't? There's no way I could have left you there. Just because I didn't act then doesn't mean I didn't feel anything." He let his head rest gently against Brock's.

"I was playing a role, Cap... it wasn't your fault I fooled you. You could have just moved on and no one woulda been wiser. Instead, you forgave me for the lies and came after me.... I didn't even know you wanted me like this...." Brock blushed. He'd hidden his own wants for years. But Steve had pulled them out of him and there was no way to put them back inside.

"This time around, I wasn't going to ignore how I felt," Steve admitted. "I did for too long, thinking there was enough time. We had missions together for a whole year." He sighed. "I think my only excuse is that I've not been used to taking what I want."

"I... I'm glad you decided to take this time..." Brock admitted.

"So am I," Steve said honestly. "But the moment I saw you in the elevator, I knew I wasn't going to back down."

Brock smiled, letting his head rest against Steve's. "I belong to you..." he said, with a sense of wonder.

"For good," Steve promised, kissing his hair. "I don't need to tell you that you won't be going on any more undercover missions, do I?"

"No, Sir. I won’t be doing anything if you don't authorize it first..." Brock whispered.

"Good." Steve relaxed visibly at the response, running his fingers through Brock's hair.

Brock closed his eyes and let his head press into Steve's hand. "Is there anything else I need to know, sir? About what you expect?"

"No dangerous behavior," Steve murmured. "Honesty. Don't lie to me or hide things. No disobedience...but I think we already covered that one."

Brock bit his lip. "Yessir. You... you never punished me for disobeying... you said if I thought about it and decided I needed it..." He wrinkled his nose unhappily. "I... I don't feel like I need it, exactly... don't wanna be punished... but I feel like I deserve to be." He slumped dejectedly.

"My question was more to do with you seeing if you felt any guilt," Steve said. "If you didn't feel like it was enough." He ran his thumb over Brock's lip to encourage the other man to stop biting it.

Brock obediently released his lip. "The spanking didn't feel like punishment. Maybe it was supposed to, but all I could think about was how you were finally claiming me and... I liked it..." He blushed. "I didn't think I'm meant to like punishments...."

"No, but it wasn't intended to be a punishment," Steve said. "When I got you in position, I knew it was going to be about claiming you. Finally."

Brock swallowed. "Yessir... but... even if I wasn't yours yet... you still had authority over me, and I disobeyed. I... shouldn't have done that..." Brock's voice trailed off as he realized he might sound as if he was trying to convince his Master to punish him.

"No," Steve agreed. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me. So, the question is, do you feel guilty? Like you got away with disobedience?"

Brock swallowed hard, then reluctantly looked up into Steve's eyes. "Yessir..." he whispered, knowing that he'd likely just got himself consequences. He could have said no, he didn't feel like he got away with it.... but he wasn't supposed to lie.

Steve cupped his hand against Brock's cheek. "And why was disobeying me wrong?" he asked.

"Because it was disrespectful... and it could have been dangerous... and if you couldn't find me... you might have had to leave me behind...." Brock whispered his voice sad.

"Exactly those things," Steve said quietly. "If I couldn't bring you here, we wouldn't be together now." He moved Brock carefully, over his lap; but this time, positioning the other man face up and raising his legs.

Brock was obviously startled and confused by the position but didn't argue or question in the least. "I'm sorry, Cap..." he whispered.

"I know. But you shouldn't have disobeyed me. You could have been captured by HYDRA. Any number of things could have happened, and I never would have known." Steve clasped Brock's legs, giving his bottom a fairly mild swat, since he knew the other man was already sore.

Hearing Steve explain why he was wrong, while the other man looked into his eyes and swatted him, cut through any excuses Brock might have made for himself. He knew he'd disappointed his Dom and that just cut. Almost immediately, tears pooled in his eyes and fell down his face.

Delivering another mild swat and then continuing to swat in time with each word, Steve continued, "If I give you an order, it's for a reason. If you disagree, that's fine. We'll work it out. But you don't let me think that you'll obey and then go against my instructions the moment I'm out of sight."

"No, sir... I won't, sir... it was wrong and I'm so sorry..." Brock's voice was shaky and his lower lip quivered.

"It was wrong," Steve agreed. "But I believe you're sorry. And I forgive you. I always will," he promised.

"You believe me?" Brock's voice was tight with his efforts not to sob. "You forgive me?" His voice caught and then he began crying vocally.

Steve brought the spanking to a stop and moved Brock back onto his lap, cuddling him tightly. "And I love you," he finished.

"I love you too, Sir! So, so much..." Brock continued to cry, pressing as close to Steve as was physically possible.

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Brock, kissing the side of his head. "You don't need to feel guilty anymore," he promised.

"Thank you, sir... " Brock whispered, beginning to sniffle as his crying eased. "I... am I staying with you in your room? I know this isn't your house. Where will we live when we leave here...?" What he wanted to ask was if he'd be sleeping with Steve, but he suddenly felt bashful... which was foolish. The man had blistered his bottom several times over and gone down on him. Why be bashful?

"I do have an apartment in the city," Steve said. "We can stay here tonight. Drive there tomorrow. It'll give us a chance to get you some new clothes."

Brock nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Cap... for taking care of me...." He shifted close enough to wrap his arms around the larger man and hug.

"I always will," Steve promised, hugging Brock tightly in return.

"What now, Sir?" Brock couldn't help but ask. The day was still fairly young; the sun wouldn't go down for at least another couple of hours. As sore as he was, Brock wanted Steve to continue controlling him. Even if it was the larger man giving him chores and ordering them done... he wanted Steve asserting his control.

Steve stroked through Brock's hair and kissed him. "Since I can't imagine you're not sore, we'll clean up here. You can clean up from our meal. I should probably wash my pants."

Brock glanced down at those words and blushed, although there was a tiny smile on his face when he looked at his Master's jeans. "Yessir..." he whispered, not even attempting to hide the self-satisfied amusement in his voice. Seeing the mess, he had left, was a lot easier way to see the power and control Steve had over him than twisting around to see his scarlet bottom. But it was also a little funny, if embarrassing. He stepped away from Steve and went to clean up the kitchen.

Standing up, Steve headed to put his pants on to wash, also adding in some of the laundry left by Tony and Pepper. Once he was done, he planned to call Pepper and check on how Tony was doing.

It didn't take long for Brock to clean up; of course, Steve was the type to clean up his own messes as he made them... there was little left to do but wash the dishes they ate from and wipe down the table. He used disinfectant wipes on that, given he'd been lying naked on it. Looking around to be sure everything was in place, he walked back out to find Steve.

He could see photographs on the fireplace mantel and walked over to look. He recognized Tony and Pepper easily, though they were older than he remembered them appearing when he'd seen them on TV. The small girl was a surprise. "I really am ten years in the future..." he whispered.

Steve walked back into the room, in time to hear Brock's comment to himself. He walked over to the other man and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, kissing his neck. "At least you're safe." He let his hands rest possessively on the other man's waist as he stood with Brock, looking at the pictures.

****

It was difficult. Five years had gone by with the snap of a finger; this time literally. Five years that he didn't have any memories of. It was ridiculous to feel this upset at the fact; it wasn't like he hadn't experienced time-loss before. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. He wasn't even alone in the experience this time. But... he'd lost Natasha and she wasn't coming back, and in the past, he never really remembered the loss. This time he did. He wished he could have said goodbye.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bucky walked into what was currently serving as SHIELD headquarters. He needed a job. Some way to keep his head and hands occupied. And given his skillset and issues... he figured SHIELD was his best chance of finding what he needed. Stopping in the lobby, he glanced around. First things first. He'd had a Big Gulp at the hospital, which ended up being a Big Mistake. He quickly made a beeline for the restrooms.

Trying to organize the SHIELD agents, at least those who had come back, had been a nightmare. Maria had been helping Fury, but it was still a headache, especially when it came to those agents who had been deep in mission and who had been dropped right back where they'd been snapped away from.

The whole morning had been exhausting. Fury had finally managed to eat something and now he'd gone to the restroom; stood at one of the urinals, he tried to clear his mind and figure out what his next move was.

Bucky wasn't really paying attention at first when he rushed to the closest urinal. Normally, he would have given more space between them; there wasn't anyone else in the room, after all, but he had to go bad and so he ended up right next to the tall black man. He let out a relieved sigh when he was finally in position and no longer having to hold.

A little surprised to see Bucky here at SHIELD, Fury spoke with a brief glance at the other man's face. "I take it you have no memories of the last five years either." The comment was casual; maybe more of an outreach than anything else.

Bucky looked over at that, blinking as he recognized the older man. "No... nothing I haven't had to deal with before, Sir. I don't know why this one hurts so much worse...." He didn't know why he'd just said that either. After what he'd done to Nick Fury, he didn't expect the older man to have any sympathy for him.

Fury frowned his eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "We've lost a lot of good people," he agreed. "The loss has hit us all hard." Almost automatically, he reached out and gently squeezed Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky gave Fury a startled look. He hadn't expected concern, even if he could allow the man didn't hate him. "Yessir... you... you were friends with her too. She respected the hell out of you, Sir..." he found himself saying, before finishing up and adjusting his clothing. Reluctantly, he stepped away from Fury to wash his hands.

"We all miss her," Fury said. "And I don't think anyone will forget about her. If you feel the need to talk, though...I'm available." He finished as well, replacing his own clothing and moving to wash his hands.

"She always said you were good to talk to. You didn't hold her past against her...." She'd also encouraged Bucky to talk to Fury, but Bucky remembered trying to kill the other man; putting him into the hospital. He'd figured the man would never want to see him, let alone talk. He felt guilt over a lot of things he did, but the worst guilt was from things he'd done that had affected those he cared about directly or indirectly. He felt a lot of guilt about Fury and he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

"I don't hold yours against you either," Fury said seriously. "It's not as if you were in control of your own actions."

Bucky gave Fury a wan smile. "I blame me... even if I had no power to stop it...." He paused. "I am sorry. For what I did to you. Did to your people. If I could undo it all...."

Fury reached out and rested his hand on Bucky's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I don't have a lot more I can do here, so I'll take you home and we can have a more in-depth discussion there," he stated. His hand slid down the other man's arm, squeezing lightly.

Bucky blinked at the words but found himself immediately responding to the authority in Fury's voice. "Yes, Sir..." He shifted to follow Fury. "I… uh... walked here from the hospital... thought I'd look into a job or something...." He left the rest hanging because he wasn't sure what to say. His therapist thought he needed to learn to be more assertive and make decisions. The therapist didn't understand how difficult that was after decades of not having choice or the ability to make a decision. Fury telling him what they would do next was more comforting than it probably should be.

"Then we can just take my car," Fury stated. He led the way out of the restroom and towards the parking lot, walking next to Bucky rather than in front; walking close enough to him that their bodies could touch.

Bucky found himself relaxing at Fury's proximity. Very few people wanted to be that close to him. Most kept at least a foot between him and them. "Yes, sir..." he found himself repeating, as he obediently walked with the older man.

Fury stayed close to Bucky as they walked to his car. He opened the passenger door and guided Bucky into the seat, almost unconsciously, before moving round to the driver's side and getting in.

Bucky didn't feel odd at all about Fury settling him in the car. He was reacting to the older man by becoming more submissive and obedient. He felt more secure doing so.

Fury began driving back to his apartment. "When we get to my place, we're going to deal with that guilt you're feeling and then talk about what's going to happen next," he said.

Bucky swallowed hard. "Yessir..." he said, in a quiet, accepting voice. He'd carried this guilt for a long time. If Fury could help him alleviate it....

Fury let one hand settle gently on Bucky's thigh, giving it a light squeeze. The contact was almost automatic. He was reacting to Bucky's submission by slipping into a more dominant mindset.

Bucky looked down at Fury's hand, almost mesmerized by its placement. "Most people don't want to touch me," he whispered.

Fury squeezed a bit more firmly. "I want to," he replied. "And as long as you don't ask me to stop, I'm gonna keep on."

Bucky blinked at that. "I... I won't ask you to stop, Sir..." He faintly blushed, since he'd just admitted to liking it.

"Good." Fury slid his hand up Bucky's thigh, untucking his shirt and sliding his hand up over Bucky's chest.

Bucky stiffened nervously but didn’t pull away. "Sir?" His breath was shaky.

"I told you. Unless you ask me to stop, I'm going to carry on," Fury said, letting his hand rub gently over Bucky's chest.

Bucky swallowed hard, finding it hard to collect his thoughts. It felt good. But it been so long since anyone other than Stevie or Natasha had touched him with affection. Shuri had spoken to him affectionately, but the Wakanda girl had made sure there was appropriate distance between them at all times. "Wh... what if I don't know? If... if I should ask you to or not?" His voice shook slightly.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, that's a good sign to ask." Fury moved his hand back to Bucky's thigh. "If something feels good, not wrong, it's okay to ask for more."

"Wh... what if it feels good and right, but scares me?" Bucky blushed, feeling pretty pathetic at what he felt was behaving like an inexperienced virgin. He remembered enough to know he was far from that.

"That's a signal to go slower. To take time." Fury gently squeezed his thigh.

Bucky swallowed again, nodding and sliding down in the car seat. "Okay, sir ..." he whispered. "I... I like you touching me..." he admitted hesitantly. "E... every time I liked something it'd go away..." That had been true of people too. Bucky didn't say that.

"I'm not going to go away," Fury promised, leaving his hand in place. "And as long as you like it, I'm not going to stop touching you."

Bucky gave Fury a bashful smile. "Thank you, Sir...."

Reaching his apartment, Fury parked outside and looked at Bucky. "I'm going to come ‘round and get you out. Stay put until I do." He gave Bucky's thigh another squeeze, and then got out of the car.

Bucky paused at the order but could see no reason to disobey. He stayed put as Fury got out and walked around.

Opening the passenger door, Fury reached in and guided Bucky out, keeping a hand on the other man's arm as he headed to the door of his apartment.

Bucky looked around curiously, taking in the scenery, location... security. He followed Fury meekly.

Fury kept touching Bucky as he led the other man inside the living room and to the couch, taking a seat and drawing Bucky down next to him. He then wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders.

Bucky only stiffened for a second when he felt Fury's arm around him... and then he just melted into the other man. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, sir...." he whispered, curling in on himself so he seemed even smaller, Fury dwarfing him.

Fury wrapped both arms around Bucky, hugging the other man tightly to himself. "You don't need to apologize again. I forgave you already." He stroked Bucky's back as he added, "But I'll still help you with that guilt."

"What do I need to do?" Bucky asked, in a tiny voice. "I can hold still while you beat me, but if you use more than your fists, you might need to tie me down...."

Almost convulsively, Fury tightened his arms around Bucky. "I'm not gonna beat you. I'm going to put you across my lap, take your pants down and spank you."

Bucky tensed as Fury's grip tightened, afraid he'd said something wrong. And then the words broke through to him and he looked up at Fury with wide eyes. "Like a little kid?!" He blushed as his voice squeaked.

"It doesn't tend to be just used on kids," Fury answered. "It's an effective punishment on adults, too. A way to correct without causing permanent or even lasting harm. Something you use when you truly care about the person."

"You care about me?" Bucky latched onto what he viewed as the most important information.

"Yeah. I do." Fury's response was given without any hesitation. "You were just as famous as Steve in history. Seeing you and spending time with you? That just makes me like and care about you even more."

Bucky blushed. "I... I'd like to get to know you better too, Sir. If that's okay."

"_More_ than okay," Fury commented. "In the meantime...soon as you're ready to get the spanking out of the way, you let me know."

Bucky leaned against Fury for a few moments longer before shifting. "I'm ready, sir."

Fury carefully moved Bucky over his lap, settling the younger man in place and securing him with an arm wrapped around his waist, pushing the shirt up to allow for contact with bare skin. Fury then tugged Bucky's pants down.

Bucky shivered as Fury bared him, but he didn't make a sound. He'd learned early on not to make noise when being punished.

Fury rubbed gently over Bucky's bottom for a few moments. "I don't blame you for what you did for HYDRA. But I'm going to spank you because I care about you and I want you to be able to forgive yourself. Or at least to be able to start." He delivered a firm smack that he then repeated.

Fury's words cut through any defenses Bucky had formed, which weren't many. He wanted this, after all. "Thank you, sir. I want things to be right between us... need to somehow pay... thank you for helping...."

Delivering a full circuit of swats down to Bucky's thighs, Fury then paused to once more rub his bottom. "I'll always help you," he promised. "I want you." He paused. He hadn't intended to say that just yet, but he wouldn't take it back.

Bucky had managed not too say anything or move too much, though he did twitch. It was more a testament to the harsh conditioning he'd gone through than any desire to fight Fury, though. At Fury's words, he did speak. "You want me to work for you?" he asked quietly.

"Not just work for me," Fury replied. "To be _mine_." He wasn't unobservant; it hadn't taken much to realize that not only was Brock Rumlow now currently alive, but that Steve had pretty much taken charge of the agent.

Bucky wasn't unobservant, either, even if he wasn't entirely sure of himself. "Be yours like Brock is gonna be Stevie's?" His voice was small.

"Yeah. Exactly like that." Fury let his hand linger on Bucky's backside, not immediately resuming swatting.

"You'd be my Master?" Bucky didn't seem offended or upset at the thought.

"Or whatever you'd like to call me," Fury replied.

"Director is easy to use wherever we are. Won't bother people who don't understand. It's not special, though..." Bucky hadn't shifted from his position over Fury's knee. He felt safe and comfortable. "My therapist says I need to learn to make decisions and be in charge of myself. Maybe she's right, but this is the first time I've felt okay in a long time...." He sighed softly.

Fury continued rubbing his hand gently over Bucky's bottom. "Submitting to me is making a decision," he commented. "You can always call me Director when we're around others. Master when it's just us. Or even just us, Steve and Brock."

"I think I'd like that... Master..." Bucky waited for Fury's response. Waited to see if that felt right or not. It didn't feel quite right to him, but if Fury liked it....

Fury gently squeezed Bucky's right buttock. "I like that too," he said. "Being your master."

"I want you to be my master, Sir..." Bucky smiled. The name would sort itself out in time. It was the act of belonging to Fury that was most important.

"I'm glad." Fury gave his bottom another gentle squeeze. "_Mine_," he added, because it felt right.

Bucky squirmed slightly, because the squeezing felt good. "It doesn't hurt..." he whispered.

Fury gave his backside another gentle rub and squeeze. "You're mine now. And it's my decision whether it hurts or not."

"Yes, sir..." Bucky was okay with that. He'd wanted punishment so he could stop feeling guilty. But if he belonged to Fury, then he didn’t have to feel guilty if Fury felt he didn't need to punish him harshly. It was up to his master.

Bucky's shirt was already rucked up and his pants pulled down out of the way. It took only a few moments to remove his clothing entirely, leaving him naked over Fury's knees.

Bucky whimpered softly as he was completely bared; not because he was naked over Fury's lap, but because his scars were all visible now.

Fury let his hand stroke gently over the scars covering the other man's body. "These are part of what make you who you are now. They shouldn't be hidden from me."

Bucky quivered, both at the touch and the words. "They are ugly..." He whimpered.

"No part of you is ugly," Fury disagreed. "And every part of you belongs to me." He continued to stroke over the scars, without any hesitation or disgust.

Bucky quivered again but was slowly relaxing under Fury's touch. "Yours, Vash...." he said quietly.

"Mine," Fury agreed. "Don't ever feel ashamed. Don't ever feel like you have to hide. You don't. I _promise_ you that. Not from me."

"Yes, Sir, can't hide from you. I'm yours..." He paused before adding on, "...Moy."

"You're mine and I'm yours." Fury continued stroking over every part of Bucky's body, scars and unblemished skin included.

"Yes, sir..." Bucky breathed. "We belong to each other." He kept in place as Fury explored his body.

"You're doing good," Fury praised him. "You're being good for me."

Bucky shivered in happiness at the praise. "I want to be good for you, Moy."

"You are. So good." Fury continued exploring his body, stroking his hands down Bucky's neck, back...over his bottom and down his legs. Squeezing and rubbing possessively.

Bucky had learned not to react, but that was to pain. Pleasure was an entirely different animal and he found himself incapable of holding still. He began to squirm, rubbing himself against Fury without thought... as if trying to blend them into one... or leave his scent all over the older man to mark him. "...Moy..." he sobbed out softly, his voice betraying that he was confused about his feelings and reactions, but he wasn't holding back. He was giving everything to his Master.

"I have you," Fury promised. "You're mine now. It's okay to be uncertain. It's even okay to be scared. But I'm right here. I won't let you go."

Bucky wasn't sure why, but he believed Fury completely and that allowed him to let go entirely. His body went limp over Fury's lap and while it still twitched and shifted in response to what Fury did, it was definitely a response and not something Bucky had any control over. The younger man also began to let out tiny, needy whimpers.

The biggest sign he’d given all control to Fury was the sudden erection. He'd been trained to keep that part of him strictly off; HYDRA used him as an assassin, not a spy and they didn't want him to have any human interaction of any sort that might break their hold; but he'd given up control over that part of himself as well. When he realized what was occurring, he didn't try and get away. He stayed in place and cried uncertainly, not sure if he would be punished for the lapse in control or not.

"It's all right," Fury soothed. "You're not in trouble for how you're reacting. You're not going to be punished. As long as you're not holding back your reactions, everything's fine. You're doing good," he promised.

"N... no hiding from you, Sir... belong to you..." Bucky's voice was shaky. His body shuddered with need.

Fury very carefully turned Bucky over, so that the other man lay face-up across his lap. He let his fingers glide over the front of Bucky's body; exploring, caressing, stroking, squeezing.

Bucky's eyes widened as he was turned over and the exploration continued. He didn't fight or try to move, even though he blushed darkly at Fury being able to see how aroused and out of control he was. His nipples were as hard as his member and his stomach was visibly quivering. "...Moy..." he whispered helplessly, managing to remain loose limbed and limp for Fury to control.

Fury let his hand rest gently on Bucky's chest, just below his neck. "You're safe," he promised, his other hand resting on the other man's quivering stomach. "I've got you. How you're reacting? It's okay. It's normal."

"...Not mad?" he asked, in a trembling voice. "...Still good for you?" He had needed someone to step in for so long. Now that Fury had, all he wanted was to be good for the other man. Make his master proud and happy.

"Still good. Still _very_ good," Fury promised. While possessive, his touches were still gentle. Still affectionate. It was obvious Bucky hadn't had much affection and Fury planned to keep touching. Keep stroking. Make it clear Bucky didn't have to hurt.

Bucky slowly relaxed as he realized Fury meant it. He wasn't in trouble for his body's reactions. The older man wanted his reactions... all of them... it wasn't a trick. "Belong to you, sir..." he whispered, almost hesitantly this time. Not because he was changing his mind, but because Fury seemed more interested in making him feel safe and cared about than taking what he'd given. It was confusing. Did the older man not want him or need anything from him? He wasn't used to belonging to someone who wouldn't use him.

"You do," Fury agreed. "You're mine. And I'm yours. I want you to feel safe; to know that you're cared about. That you won't be hurt because of how you react." He slid his hand up over Bucky's neck, touching the other man's chin. "I want you. I want to make you feel good and cared about. Loved," he added.

"But... I'm not doing anything for you, Sir..." Bucky's confusion was clear, though it was obvious he believed Nick. He hadn't shifted from the position the older man put him and he wasn't attempting to hide his body or how it was affected.

Fury gently parted Bucky's legs, running his fingers along the other man's inner thighs. Squeezing and stroking. "You're doing exactly what I want you to," he said. "Letting me touch and caress you."

Bucky sighed at the gentleness, his member twitching at the proximity of Fury's hand. He didn't shift or anything to encourage, or beg to be touched there, though. Fury owned him and was in control. And truthfully, Bucky would be happy never being touched there if it meant the gentle affection would continue. He hadn't realized how comforting such gentleness could be, or how safe it made him feel.

Continuing to stroke and caress between Bucky's thighs, Fury's other hand slid up to gently clasp the other man's cheek. He leaned down and let his lips brush against Bucky's; the kiss gentle and soft.

Bucky blinked at the gentle kiss, waiting almost a few seconds too late before he hesitantly returned it. His smile was hesitant and almost innocent. And it was clear in his eyes that the kiss had calmed a lot of his nervousness. People didn't kiss people they didn’t care about. Not like that, anyway.

Fury brushed another kiss over Bucky's lips and then one to each of his cheeks; his forehead; his chin. Each kiss was gentle and soft. He kept the contact with Bucky's inner thighs light and soothing; almost tickling.

Bucky didn't know what was wrong with him. The gentle kisses touched a part deep inside, though and he found himself silently crying, even as he began to press into the affection; not moving from position, but still attempting to get closer to his master.

Fury began to kiss the tears from Bucky's cheeks, still caressing and stroking over his legs and inner thighs. Between kisses, he murmured, "I'll take you upstairs soon. Lay you out on my bed and kiss and caress you. Then I'll turn you over and do the exact same thing."

Bucky shivered at the words, his breath catching. "Please, sir? Belong to you. Wanna be owned...." His voice caught.

While he didn't have any actual enhanced strength, Fury had trained a lot. It was easy to lift Bucky into his arms, moving the other man so he was over Fury's shoulder, an arm clasped around his legs to keep him secure.

Bucky's breath caught as he was lifted. The position was unfamiliar to him, but he liked it. Liked the feeling of being under his master's control.

Fury carried Bucky carefully up the stairs, touching and stroking the other man all over the lower half of his body. Then, in the bedroom, as promised, he carefully placed Bucky on the bed. Settling over the other man, he began to glide his fingers over Bucky's ribs and hips, gently squeezing every so often.

"Like you over me..." Bucky said, with a hint of wonder. "...Feels safe..." he said, as if he hadn’t expected to feel safe with someone over him.

"You are safe," Fury promised, kissing his lips and then each of his cheeks; soft and gentle. "And wanted and loved," he added.

Bucky hesitantly arched up so he could kiss back. "Thank you, Moy..." he whispered.

Fury cupped Bucky's cheek in one hand. "I've got you," he promised, before pressing a kiss to his neck; one each to his shoulders.

"Forever? You got me forever?" Bucky whimpered.

"_Forever_," Fury promised. "You're mine now. There's no going back." He kissed Bucky, gently and lingeringly.

Bucky sighed into the kiss, returning it just as gently and lingering. "Good... that's good."

Fury stayed there for a few moments, just tasting Bucky's lips, and then began to press soft kisses down over Bucky's neck, towards his chest.

Bucky shivered and moaned softly. "Love you, master..." He shifted so his neck and chest were more available.

Fury didn't nip or otherwise use his teeth. Instead, he continued to kiss, gently and lingeringly, over the other man's body. "I love you and you're mine," he murmured against Bucky's skin.

"Only yours... no one else's..." Bucky whimpered. He didn't want to be shared.

"I'll _never_ let anyone else have you or own you." Fury kissed down over Bucky's stomach.

Bucky's stomach quivered at the kisses. "Thank you, master. Only want to be yours..."

Fury continued to kiss down Bucky's body, down over his legs. He then followed the same path his lips had taken with his hands, stroking and squeezing.

"Feels good, master... so good..." Bucky whimpered, beginning to cry softly.

Fury let one hand brush gently over Bucky's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "My soldier," he murmured, the tone very possessive.

"Always, master. Your soldier..." Bucky whispered, his tone needy.

Fury let his hand glide downwards, towards Bucky's member. As he grasped it, he pressed another gentle kiss to Bucky's lips.

Bucky's hips thrust up, out of his control, when Fury grasped him. He'd been painfully aroused for several minutes, but ignoring it, used to ignoring any needs that weren't meant to keep him alive. Now his master was laying claim to him and he couldn't ignore it. He sobbed quietly. "...Master...."

"This is about making you feel good, my soldier," Fury murmured. "Don't hold back. Don't fight how you feel. It's okay to let go." He started stroking gently over Bucky's member, kissing him repeatedly.

Bucky returned the kisses, becoming less hesitant and more responsive the longer Fury kissed him. He squirmed more and more frantically, the longer Fury controlled his member. He didn't hold any reaction back from his master.

"Let go," Fury murmured against his lips. "You don't need to hold back." He began to stroke a bit more firmly.

And Bucky did let go, his quiet sobs turning to sobs of desperation as he thrust into his Master's hand. "...Master..." he whined, seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to shudder in release.

Fury kissed Bucky's neck, fingers gently stroking over the other man's chest.

Bucky instinctively slanted his head, exposing his neck, otherwise collapsing under his master as the last of his release escaped, coating his stomach.

"I love you." Fury ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, brushing it from his face.

"Love you too..." Bucky's voice was raspy as he slowly came down. "Feels so good..." he admitted, lying loose so Fury could do or take anything he wanted.

"I think it's about time you felt good rather than used or a tool," Fury said quietly. "You're not a tool to me. You're _mine_. My soldier."

"You take good care of me..." Bucky sounded mystified by the fact.

"Because you deserve to be taken care of," Fury said. "To be loved."

"...Wanna take care of you too, sir... wanna be good for you...." Bucky whispered.

"That's what you're doing," Fury reassured him. "Letting me take care of you is you being good for me."

"Letting you take care of me is good? Makes you happy?" Bucky swallowed.

"_Very_ happy," Fury promised. "Bringing you home here felt right as soon as we walked through the door. You'll be living here, with me, from now on," he added.

Bucky nodded. "Yessir. Don't wanna be away from you... need to be close where you can touch and control and take whatever you want..." Bucky blurted. He hadn't realized how much he needed that until he had it given to him. He wouldn't willingly leave.

Fury stretched out on top of Bucky, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man and kissing his cheek. "If you have anything you need to pick up, I'll go with you to do that. For the time being, you're not leaving my sight."

"I never had time to get many belongings..." Bucky admitted. "What little I had was in Wakanda when Thanos attacked..." He loosened his limbs so Fury could settle more fully on him. "I borrowed clothes from Sam and Stevie.... I prolly need to go shopping. If you want to be the one to dress me...."

Fury tightened his arms around Bucky, kissing his shoulder and then his neck. "I'll take you shopping," he said. "Clothe you. Feed you. Keep you."

"Like a favorite pet..." Bucky said, with a hint of amusement and a hint of satisfaction. He didn't mind being his master's pet.

"You're mine. To take care of and love," Fury said, the tone very possessive.

"And you're mine... to love, obey and defend..." Bucky said somberly.

Fury kissed his neck. "You're home now," he said seriously.

Bucky's smile was serene. "I felt home, the moment you got me...."

"Good." Fury held him close, kissing his hair and running his fingers through it. "I've got enough food for the next few days, but we might want to pick up some extra bits when we go clothes shopping."

Bucky nodded. "Maybe tomorrow?" His voice was hesitant. He didn't want to seem like he was even remotely making decisions for his master, but he wanted to stay home in Fury's arms for the night.

"Tomorrow's fine." Kissing his cheek, Fury added, "You're allowed to make suggestions. Offer advice. Say if you want or need something. The final decision might be mine, but I want you to have input."

"Okay, sir... I... I'll try. It might take me a while to get used to it...." Bucky admitted.

"I know," Fury replied. "I just want you to know that I'll never be upset with you for speaking your mind. Even if you find yourself disagreeing with me about something, you should never feel afraid to talk to me."

Bucky nodded solemnly before nuzzling against Fury's shoulder. "Thank you, sir."

Fury stroked his hair. "I love you. And I know things have been hard for you. But I'm right here with you," he promised.

"I know. I... I appreciate that. I need you...." Bucky nuzzled some more, pressing soft kisses against the older man's chest.

"Do you want to touch? Explore?" Fury murmured. "You're welcome to do that. If you need permission, you have it."

Bucky let out a shaky breath and immediately started touching, letting his hand ghost over Fury to memorize how he felt. He kissed and breathed in deeply, everywhere he touched. But he was very careful not to move out from under Fury, liking the feel of his master's weight on him... finding it comforting.

Fury shifted only enough to allow Bucky to touch and explore where he wanted. He continued to pin Bucky to the bed, though followed the movement of the other man's hand.

"I like being pinned by you..." Bucky admitted hesitantly. "I wasn't sure I would... but I do...."

Fury let his fingers stroke along Bucky's cheek. "I'm glad you like that."

"I thought I'd get scared. But it helps me feel protected...." Bucky blushed.

"I want to protect you. I want you to feel safe. Loved. Wanted. Needed." Fury kissed his cheek. "You don't need to feel embarrassed."

Bucky wrinkled his nose. "Even if it... affects me?" He blushed again, since it would be obvious what he meant.

"It's not a problem," Fury promised. "If it affects you, that's a good thing. You don't need to keep that kind of control over yourself."

"I've kept control so long, it's hard to let go unless you tell me to..." Bucky winced.

"I understand." Fury stroked through his hair. "It's something to work on." And speaking of working on things.... "We'll be getting you clothes and picking up groceries tomorrow. If you'd like, we can pick up a few extra bits. Invite Steve and Brock to join us for dinner."

"That'd be good... I'd like to see them, if it's okay..." Bucky admitted.

"Of course." Fury let his hand rest gently on Bucky's chest. "And this is your apartment too now, so would you like to call Steve and invite him?"

Bucky hesitated. "Do you want me to call?" He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He wanted to obey.

Fury stroked the side of his face. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to invite your best friend and his partner to our home."

Licking his lip and swallowing, Bucky nodded. "Okay, sir... I'll call Stevie...."

"Do you want to do that cuddled in my arms?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir!" Bucky blurted, a lot more excitedly than he'd planned. Blushing, he continued, a bit more calmly, "If you don't mind...."

"Not at all." Fury passed Bucky his phone and then wrapped his arms more tightly around the other man, stroking his fingers through Bucky's hair.

Bucky dialed the number from memory, snuggling close to Fury while waiting for Steve to answer.

Steve picked up almost immediately. "Steve Rogers here."

"Stevie... It's Buck..." Bucky said hesitantly.

"Hey, Buck. Everything okay?" Steve sounded worried. Given the issues his oldest friend had been going through, he wasn't sure if Bucky was just calling to talk or if he needed help. He was prepared to spring into action if the latter was true.

"Everything is better than okay, Stevie... I just called to let you know I've moved. I'm gonna be living with Director Fury... and we wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. You and Brock..." Bucky talked so fast, it almost sounded like he was babbling.

"You're living with Fury?" Steve seized on the most important update. "As in roommates? Or like me and Brock?" He wasn't going to assume Bucky hadn't put two and two together about him and Brock. It wasn't like he'd hidden his feelings after bringing his partner back.

"Like you and Brock..." Bucky responded. He saw no reason to hide it. It was a bit of a surprise that Steve had figured it out without ever seeing them together, but Steve was observant. "Would you like to talk to him? Finalize details?"

"That's really good, Buck," Steve said quietly. "I'm glad you've found someone like that. And yeah, I'll talk to Fury to figure out the details...but do you want to tell me what happened first?"

"I walked to SHIELD after going to the hospital with Sam and Bruce. Was gonna apply for a job. Instead, I found Master..." Bucky whispered. "He could tell I needed help. Brought me home and started taking care of me...."

"I'm glad." Steve's voice was filled with sincerity. "I'm _really_ glad you found Fury."

At Bucky's comment, Fury wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the other man, fingers threading through his hair.

Bucky snuggled against Fury, sighing softly as his hair was played with. "I am too, Stevie..." he whispered, before handing the phone to Fury so the plans could be finalized.

Taking the phone, Fury began to make arrangements with Steve, even as he continued running his fingers through Bucky's hair and stroking down over his back.

Bucky continued snuggling close, shifting slightly so Fury could reach his back better.

Finishing making the arrangements, Fury put the phone down and then began to use both hands to squeeze and caress his way down Bucky's back.

"Mmmm... yours, sir... completely... " Bucky sighed happily.

"_Mine_." Fury whispered the word, brushing a kiss over Bucky's neck. "You're home," he whispered against Bucky's skin.

"I'm home... thanks to you, sir..." Bucky squirmed under Fury. "I'm where I belong...."

"_Exactly_ where you belong." Fury stroked and squeezed his way down over Bucky's backside and thighs.

Bucky shivered as his body was squeezed and rubbed, his limbs opening up instinctively, leaving him lying under his master in the most vulnerable position he could be in. Letting his master know he was submitting in every way possible.

Fury kissed down the front of Bucky's body, continuing to stroke and squeeze up and down his back. "There'll be nothing holding me back from demonstrating how I feel about you when Steve and Brock are here," he promised.

"Y... you'll own me then too?" Bucky's voice caught and he felt himself begin to slide into a needier headspace. His body was reacting again, and he wasn't hiding it, but he was more focused on Fury than himself. He opened his legs wider in the hopes it would let his master push closer still.

"I'm going to own you _all_ the time," Fury promised. "Whether there are other people around or not." He shifted Bucky's legs, encouraging the other man to wrap them around his waist.

Sighing in relief at his master's encouragement, Bucky wrapped his legs tightly around his master. It eased some of the neediness.

Fury's hand slid down Bucky's legs to grasp hold of his hips. Leaning forward, he kissed Bucky's stomach, fingers gently clasping the other man's backside for better purchase.

Bucky whimpered as his stomach was kissed... his bottom squeezed. "Feels good, sir..." he breathed out in a whisper. It was still hard to believe someone wanted to touch him, to make his body sing in pleasure instead of scream with pain. Most people didn't touch him at all; but, with very few exceptions, when they did, it was to hurt.

"You need to feel good," Fury murmured, pressing more kisses to Bucky's stomach and over his chest. "You _deserve_ to feel good."

Bucky sniffled at that. "All the bad I did... feels like I deserve to hurt..." he whispered. "But... you own me now, so you decide what happens to me. I feel so lucky...."

"My soldier deserves to feel good. To be cared for, not hurt," Fury murmured against his skin, gently squeezing his backside. "You've gone through too much pain."

Bucky squirmed slightly as his bottom was squeezed. "Feels really good, sir..." he admitted with a tiny gasp, his thighs squeezing around Fury's hips before loosening so the older man could move him the way he wanted.

"Good." Fury pressed his hands against Bucky's hips, even while his fingers still focused on the other man's bottom; stroking and squeezing possessively, even while keeping the contact gentle. He pressed a kiss to Bucky's chest and another one to his neck.

"I'm yours... " Bucky smiled happily, squirming a little bit more. It was hard for him to understand Fury making him feel so good but not taking anything for himself. He didn't argue or beg, though. If his master didn't want him, then he'd give Fury whatever he did want.

"Mine, in every way possible," Fury promised. "I want you and I love you, my soldier." He kissed Bucky's lips.

Bucky returned the kiss gently, hesitantly opening his mouth for Fury in invitation.

Taking the invitation, Fury slipped his tongue into Bucky's mouth, kissing him a bit more thoroughly. He smoothed his hands over the other man's bottom, down his thighs, squeezing all the way.

The moan Bucky gave as his mouth was claimed and Fury's hands continued their sensual massage could only be described as needy. He opened his mouth just a tiny bit more, before carefully, in case his master told him to stop, sucking on and twisting his own tongue around his master's.

Fury didn't stop Bucky or tell him no, instead squeezing and stroking a bit more firmly over the other man's bottom and thighs. Once or twice, his fingers slipped between the cheeks in an almost exploratory fashion.

Bucky whimpered at the exploration, responding by lifting his legs slightly to make it easier for Fury. He continued his own mini exploration, hesitantly letting his tongue lick his master's tongue until he was gently exploring Fury's mouth.

Fury gave Bucky's buttocks an encouraging squeeze, letting him know he was doing good, as he continued to stroke and caress, exploring between Bucky's cheeks.

Bucky relaxed as he realized Fury liked what he was doing. His kiss became a bit bolder, even as he widened his legs just a bit further.

Fury began to slide one hand down Bucky's leg, gently squeezing the inner thigh and then doing the same to the other leg. At the same time, his other hand continued paying attention to the other man's bottom; stroking, squeezing, rubbing...over the buttocks and between the cheeks.

Bucky's whimper became needier. He couldn’t open his legs any further in invitation and he was afraid if he squirmed, his master wouldn't be able to continue, so he quivered with the strain of holding himself still.

Fury gently pushed on Bucky's legs, encouraging the other man to lift them higher; raising his bottom further into the air. Squeezing each cheek in turn, Fury then gave his sit spots the same treatment, then his thighs.

Bucky sighed softly, then whimpered again. His master knew how to help him. He pulled his knees up toward his chin, body quivering. Leaving himself completely exposed.

Still involved in the kiss, Fury firmly stroked and squeezed over the lower parts of Bucky's body; his bottom and thighs and even his member.

Eventually, Bucky had to breathe, and he broke the kiss with a gasped out, "Yours... " as his body quivered and his member twitched in response to the possessive touch of his master.

Fury pressed a kiss to each side of his neck. "Mine," he whispered back, one hand gently grasping Bucky's member while the other continued to stroke and squeeze.

"Belong to you..." Bucky's voice quivered from need and the first blooms of want, but it was still clearly an offering. If his master wanted him, no matter what form that took, Bucky was his.

Brushing a tender kiss against Bucky's lips, Fury whispered, "I'm going to claim you inside." Bucky's legs were still raised, making it easier, and Fury reached out for the oil in the drawer next to the bed. Squirting a liberal amount on his finger, he carefully pushed it inside the other man.

Bucky felt himself loosening inside at Fury's words, eager to be owned and claimed in every way. There was no resistance to Fury, though it was tight. Bucky whimpered with more need at the intrusion.

Gently moving his finger inside, exploring Bucky thoroughly, Fury returned to gentle, loving kisses pressed to every part of the other man's body.

Bucky's head fell back, exposing his throat. And he was reduced to moaning whines and whimpers as he was explored. His member was fully aroused by this point, but his entire focus was on his master's lips and finger.

"You don't need to hold back; force yourself not to react," Fury whispered, emphasizing each word with a kiss to Bucky's skin, moving up until he was kissing the other man's throat. "I want you to release. To let go."

Bucky whined at the kiss... at the words... but almost immediately, he released, his body quivering and shuddering for Fury until he finally collapsed under the older man weakly. "...Yours..." He whimpered softly, clenching around Fury’s finger.

"_Mine_," Fury agreed, kissing his lips. "I love you."

Bucky smiled a bit loopily at that. "Love you too, Moy... with all I am." His voice was drowsy and all he could do was lay there and accept all the love and affection Fury wanted to bestow.

***

After disconnecting the call to Fury, Steve stroked his hand down Brock's back, resting it on the other man's still-warm bottom possessively. "We're going to meet Fury and Bucky tomorrow for a shopping trip and then dinner."

Brock blinked at that. "Do I need to be careful?" His voice was hesitant. He didn't particularly want to hide... but Fury was Steve's and his boss. Or at least he was Steve's. He thought. He wasn't entirely sure if he had a job anymore and he wasn't sure who was in charge.

Steve shook his head, fingers idly stroking over warm skin. "Bucky belongs to Fury now. Like you belong to me."

"That's good..." Brock had a sad look on his face. "It never felt good... knowing what they were doing to him and not being allowed to help. Not being able to tell someone who could help..." He sighed, snuggling against Steve.

Steve brushed a gentle, affectionate kiss against Brock's head. "I'm not going to hold back when we meet them," he said.

"Thank you, sir... I don’t want to hide...." Brock smiled brightly.

Steve smiled. "Good. But if there's anything that makes you feel uncomfortable you can let me know."

"I know, sir..." Brock smiled. "I will." He snuggled close. "What time do we meet them tomorrow?"

"Two," Steve answered. "I figure we can have lunch here and then head to the hospital to check on Tony before we meet them. Of course, it's possible we'll run into them there," he added.

"Sounds good. Any updates on Tony? How are Pepper and Morgan holding up?" Brock asked quietly.

"He's in stable condition, but still not regained consciousness," Steve answered soberly. "I know Pepper's been staying at the hospital. I also know everyone visiting has been bringing food and drink for her. Making sure she's comfortable. I'm not sure Morgan really understands what's going on, but Happy's taking care of her."

"Poor kid... is there anything I can do to help?" Brock asked. "I know everyone was shocked he survived. It was almost prescient, the way he upgraded his suit to withstand the power of the sun...."

"The doctors have suggested keeping talking to him. If you'd like, we can contact Happy," Steve suggested. "See if there might be something Morgan needs or wants. Or if we could even look after her for a bit, if he needs a break." He frowned, thinking of the rest of Brock's words. "When Bruce took on the gauntlet, the radiation damaged him badly. It should have killed Tony. I know he's a genius, but there wasn't enough time for him to make that upgrade between first forming the plan and now. He must have had the idea before, but I don't know what could have triggered it."

"When you came back and got the stones... did you maybe say something, and he overheard?" Brock asked curiously.

"When I left you, I spoke to Scott and Tony on comms," Steve answered. "We were talking about it...if Tony heard back in 2012; I mean, he's always been paranoid. He could have started working on it then."

"Guess we'll find out, when he wakes up..." Brock said quietly. "What are we doing the rest of the night?" He tried to change the subject.

"What would you like to do, my heart?" Steve asked.

"As long as we're together..." Brock snuggled close.

Steve kissed his neck. "I won't be letting you out of my sight," he promised.

Brock slanted his head, so his neck was more exposed. "Thank you, sir...."

Steve pressed kisses along Brock's neck and then along the line of his jaw, gently kneading down his back and over his bottom.

Brock whimpered as his bottom was kneaded, the action causing the burning ache to flare. "Master..." He whined softly, shifting so his bottom was easier to manipulate.

Steve pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm sure there's probably some kind of lotion here. I can get some. Put you over my lap. Rub it in so you don't get dry."

Brock returned the kiss, then nodded. "Please, master?"

Steve kissed him again, caressing the side of his head, and then stood up. It didn't take long for him to find a suitable lotion and then he sat back down on the bed, drawing Brock across his lap.

Brock went over Steve's lap easily, immediately relaxing. "Thank you, Sir, " he whispered.

Steve began to rub the lotion into Brock's bottom. "I'm so glad I have you here with me now," he said.

"I'm glad to be here. And not having to pretend anymore," Brock admitted, relief clear in his voice. The lotion was working already.

Steve continued rubbing the lotion in, every so often stroking or squeezing one of his legs or hips. "When I saw you, I felt like I had a second chance."

"We both have one, master. I love you..." Brock said.

Steve continued rubbing the lotion into Brock's bottom and thighs, just enjoying the chance to be with the other man and take care of him.

***

Fury headed into the shopping center, holding Bucky's hand clasped in his own as he led the way towards where they were going to meet Steve and Brock.

Maybe in the past, Bucky would have been reluctant to go along with such PDA. Now, though? After five years of missing people, everyone was displaying PDA. He and Fury fit right in. And even if they hadn't, Bucky wouldn't have let go. He needed to be held. He followed along meekly, holding Fury's hand tightly.

Steve was standing outside the clothes store they'd arranged to meet at, his arm wrapped possessively around Brock's waist. As he saw his best friend, holding hands with Fury, he smiled happily and walked forward to meet them.

Brock followed, staying slightly behind Steve.

Bucky glanced toward his best friend and smiled.

Steve reached out with his other hand and gently squeezed Bucky's shoulder. "You look a lot happier," he observed quietly.

This being the first time Fury had properly met Brock since Steve had brought the other man forward in time, Fury nodded to Brock and held out his own free hand. "It's good to see you."

"I am, Stevie..." Bucky admitted. "Much better."

Brock held out his hand, taking Fury's hand in a firm grip. "It's good to see you too, sir."

Steve smiled at Bucky, looking obviously relieved. He trusted Fury to take care of his best friend. He gently squeezed around Brock's waist.

Clasping Brock's hand firmly, Fury commented, "I don't know where you're living at the moment, but the apartment next to ours has actually opened up. If you'd like to be neighbors."

"I think I'd like that," Steve commented seriously.

Brock nodded. "I like the idea too. Pepper and Morgan will need to come home to at least rest and regroup for a few days and I don't want to be in their way."

Fury squeezed Bucky's hand. "What do you think, my soldier?" he asked softly.

"I like the idea, Moy..." Bucky smiled. "It will let Stevie and I reconnect."

Fury smiled. "Good."

"Now that that's settled, I think we've got some clothes shopping to do." Steve kept his grip tight on Brock as he guided the other man into the store, keeping his steps slow for Fury and Bucky to accompany them.

Still holding Bucky's hand, Fury moved after Steve.

Bucky squeezed Fury's hand and followed, noting how possessive and controlling Steve was being with Brock.

Brock shifted closer to Steve, beginning to point out items he liked. If Steve liked them as well, he knew he'd get it.

Steve listened to Brock, actually agreeing with most of what the other man liked and picking up the items.

"See anything you like?" Fury murmured quietly to Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. "I have no clue what I like." He smiled crookedly at Nick. "Style wasn't my main focus ever ..."

Fury raised Bucky's hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles. "There are some things I think you'll look good in." He began pointing them out.

Bucky nodded and picked up the items Fury pointed at, trusting the older man's opinion.

It wasn't long before the two couples had picked out clothing and were heading to check out. Fury still had hold of Bucky's hand and Steve still had his arm wrapped around Brock's waist.

After everything had been paid for, they headed back toward Fury and Bucky's apartment. Once inside the apartment, Bucky looked at Fury. "May I change into one of my new outfits, sir?" he asked respectfully.

Fury nodded and smiled, kissing Bucky's forehead. "Of course."

Steve gently squeezed Brock's hip. "Would you like to change as well?"

"Yessir, I would..." Brock smiled, taking one of his outfits and heading to the restroom with it, Bucky going into the bedroom. It didn't take long and soon, they were back, dressed in the outfits they'd been bought.

Steve had sat down on the sofa and he held out a hand to Brock with a soft smile, looking over him appreciatively.

Fury, sitting on the armchair, just patted his leg as he addressed Bucky. "You look good, my soldier."

Brock quickly took Steve's hand and moved to stand in front of the other man so Steve could look him over.

Bucky moved quickly to sit on the knee Fury had patted, leaning into the older man and snuggling close. "Thank you, sir... you have good taste. I wouldn't have thought to wear these...."

Steve smiled. "It's a really good look." He gently drew Brock down onto his lap.

Fury wrapped his arms tightly and possessively around Bucky's waist, kissing his shoulder.

Brock smiled at being pulled onto Steve's lap. Steve was being so gentle... remembering that Brock was still tender from the day before, but not letting it stop him from doing what he wanted; just being careful while taking it.

Bucky shivered at the kiss, letting his head gently rest against Nick's. "Dinner should be ready in a little less than twenty minutes," he said quietly. "The casserole is heating."

Steve let his hand rest gently on Brock's thigh, rubbing in gentle, possessive circles. "Thanks, Buck," he said quietly.

Fury shifted Bucky's shirt up, just enough so that he could let his arms rest against bare skin, the shirt settling in place over them. "How are you settling in?" he asked Brock. "You've been gone longer than the others. I can't imagine there isn't something confusing."

Bucky nodded and smiled at Steve, relaxing back against Fury. He didn't mind his shirt being moved, even though it was very visible and obvious to the other two men what was occurring. If his master had decided to remove his shirt completely, he wouldn't have argued. He might be worried about Stevie's reaction to his scars, but he wouldn't argue.

Brock smiled crookedly. "Ten years missed instead of five... but I figure if Cap can handle 70 years missed, I have no room to complain. Especially when I know what the alternative was...." He gave Steve a loving smile.

Steve's smile was just as loving, and he gave Brock's thigh a gentle squeeze. "Everyone's got to find a way of settling in. But we'll be doing that together."

"About time." Fury's voice was soft, but still audible.

Steve looked a bit chagrined. "Did anyone _not_ know how I felt?" He couldn't even rightly say that Brock had been unaware, considering they'd had about a year together that Brock now didn't remember.

"I can handle anything if we're together," Brock said. He glanced at Fury at the other man's words. "Did I know? Before... or... er... after?" He got a confused look on his face.

"If you did, nothing was said before HYDRA made their move," Fury said. A slight grimace came over his face as he added, "And then it was too late."

Almost automatically, Steve tightened his arms around Brock; like he was trying to protect him from that past. "You didn't shy away if I touched you. Even if it wasn't as possessively as I would have liked."

Brock nodded. "Even before you came after me this time... I always felt drawn to you. Didn't realize why, though...."

Steve let his fingers run gently over Brock's thigh before, like Fury, he untucked the other man's shirt, letting his hand rub gentle circles over Brock's stomach. "I've got you now," he murmured into Brock's ear, before kissing it.

Fury's own fingers glided almost unconsciously over Bucky's stomach, just touching and stroking the other man. "Some good came from Thanos' actions," he observed.

Bucky nodded silently, slumping back against Fury so his stomach was easier to access.

Brock shivered at the kiss, shifting so his ear and stomach were easier to touch and kiss.

Fury slid his hand further up, to Bucky's chest, stroking and rubbing over his bare skin.

Steve had promised Brock that he wouldn't hold back, and he saw no reason not to carry on with his instincts. He gently turned Brock over his knees, letting his hands rest gently on the other man's backside, kneading it.

Bucky watched what Steve was doing to Brock, felt what his own master was doing to him and shivered, whimpering softly before hiding his face against Fury's neck.

Brock moaned as he felt Steve squeezing, kneading, his bottom and instinctively put both hands behind his back as a sign he was giving all control to the larger man.

Fury kissed the side of Bucky's neck, hugging the other man tightly to himself. "You doing okay?" he murmured.

Steve gently grasped Brock's hands, holding them firmly, as he continued to gently knead and squeeze his bottom.

Bucky nodded, blushing that he was reacting the way he was. "Yessir... I'ma'right..." he whispered, belatedly remembering to use words.

Brock held tightly to Steve's hands, his moans getting longer and louder the longer Steve continued. He was so tender it was a little sore; but it felt so good.

Fury stroked gently over Bucky's chest and round his back, his hand sliding under the shirt. He pressed a kiss to the other side of Bucky's neck.

Steve eased Brock's pants down and then resumed the squeezing and kneading, this time with only the thin layer of Brock's underwear between his hand and bare skin.

Bucky's eyes widened at his best friend's actions. He'd never seen Steve so willing to act on his dominant feelings before. He shivered slightly. He wasn't upset watching. It made him feel good to know Stevie finally felt comfortable with himself and his needs. It made him feel safer letting himself accept his own needs in the presence of other people. He slanted his head back to give Fury better access to his neck and straightened so his chest and back were easier to touch and rub.

Brock whimpered as his pants were tugged down and squirmed. It was obvious he didn't want Steve to stop.

Deciding that the shirt was just getting in the way, Fury carefully pulled it free. He began to kiss gently along Bucky's neck, his hands stroking over and squeezing the other man's back and chest.

Steve pushed the pants right down to Brock's ankles and then pushed his shirt up towards his neck, baring most of Brock's body. He gave each buttock a firm pat, nearly a light swat, before he resumed rubbing and kneading.

This time, Bucky groaned, blushing at how needy he sounded; especially given the fact he was suddenly hard.

Brock whimpered softly and began to squirm slightly. Bucky's groan was hard not to hear and, to his chagrin, he began to harden at the sound.

Fury brushed his lips against Bucky's, sliding his hands down the other man's back, beginning to push his pants down.

Steve gently tugged Brock's underwear down and then resumed paying attention to his naked backside, kneading and squeezing. Every so often, he would deliver a firm pat, giving out a harder one after every couple.

Bucky eagerly returned the kiss, even as he lifted his hips enough for Fury to undress him. By this point, he didn't care if Steve and Brock heard or watched. He wanted to be claimed by his master. Groaning with need again, he glanced over and saw Steve squeezing and smacking Brocks naked backside and shivered at the pink color. Moaning, he kissed Fury a second time, while trying to make it easier for the older man to move or touch. "Yours...." He whimpered.

Brock groaned this time. Feeling his master completely own his bottom, he began to beg, "Please, sir... b'long to you... take what's yours... please...." He ended on a tiny, sobbing whine.

Fury kissed Bucky deeply and thoroughly, stripping him of the rest of his clothes as he slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. His hands stroked and squeezed down over every part of Bucky's body he could get to, shifting Bucky every time he needed to.

Steve also stripped Brock, leaving him naked. As soon as the other man was, Steve turned him over, so that they were face to face, and raised his legs enough to expose his backside.

Bucky had given up looking at Brock by this point, his focus entirely on his master. He moved where Fury directed, opening everywhere that Fury asked so that the older man could touch... could claim. His moans, whimpers and sighs filled the room.

Brock obediently kept his legs in place, kept his eyes on Steve, even though he knew if Fury or Bucky looked his direction, they'd get more than an eyeful, his erection and entrance visibly prominent. His moans and whimpers rivaled Bucky's by this point.

Fury pulled Bucky closer and tighter against him, still keeping the kiss deep and thorough. His hands roamed over every single inch of skin; not put off by the scars or roughness. He pulled back long enough to whisper, "I love every part of you," before kissing again.

Steve leaned down to kiss Brock, hard and passionately, while his hands stroked and swatted the other man's backside, covering and claiming every single inch of skin.

Bucky's breathing was ragged, his skin nearly humming at the gentle attention. He was quivering hard and only just barely managed to sob out, "I love you, Moy..." as he arched and pressed against Fury, holding onto the older man just as tightly.

Brock returned Steve's kiss as eagerly and deeply as he was able. He moaned and whimpered as his master continued to claim his backside.

Fury only pulled away enough to begin kissing down over Bucky's body, his hands sliding down, squeezing and rubbing gently. He lowered the other man until Bucky was sprawled across his lap much the same way as Brock was across Steve's, completely vulnerable to Fury.

"_Mine_," Steve whispered against Brock's lips, one hand continuing to swat and knead his bottom, while his other hand began to toy with Brock's nipple.

Bucky whined at the new position, feeling the vulnerability... and wanting to be more vulnerable. His hands found Fury's head, holding on lightly and gently; not directing, but following the older man to whichever part of Bucky's body he wanted to kiss.

Brock arched his back so that his nipple was thrust more completely against Steve's hand and he began to sob out the word, "Please," in a needy mantra that filled the room.

Fury kissed, stroked and caressed; not pulling away or forcing Bucky not to hold him. In fact, he pressed nearer to the other man's hands, indicating the contact was welcome and wanted.

Steve broke the kiss so that he could duck his head towards the nipple he'd been toying with, licking it and then engulfing it in his mouth. His hand traced over to the opposite nipple, as he began to swat a little bit harder.

Bucky kissed back when he could. Quivered, moaned and whined when he couldn't. In this position of being over Fury's lap, completely open and vulnerable, he found himself wanting his master to claim him inside, like he'd done the night before. He wanted Stevie to see, so he'd know how completely he was owned and how good Fury took care of him. That want surprised him.

Brock lost all coherency as Steve sucked on his nipple while continuing to swat. All he could do was sob softly, while pushing his body more firmly to Steve's hands and lips.

Fury continued to kiss, stroke, squeeze and caress. Without breaking the contact, he reached out with one hand, seeking for and finding a small bottle of oil. Coating his finger, he pushed carefully and slowly inside of Bucky...and, at the same time, rolled the bottle opposite the room with his toe.

Spotting the bottle out of the corner of his eye, Steve reached for it, releasing the nipple he held in his mouth and then engulfing the other. He coated a finger in the oil, pushing inside Brock as he began to swat the other man's thighs and sit spots, warming them up.

Bucky keened softly from the pleasure of his master claiming him again. He was so hard, he knew all it would take is a word whispered in his ear- permission given in his master's low, sexy voice- for him to release all over his own belly.

Brock wasn't able to think even that much. He sobbed, his body writhing over Steve's lap, trying to push himself down onto Steve's finger so his master would go deeper, trying to press against Steve's mouth so he'd kiss and suck harder, wriggling in an attempt to get his master to swat harder. He wanted to be owned fully.

Fury let his finger move around, exploring inside of Bucky. Leaning in, he kissed the other man's ear, whispering, "You have permission. Whenever you're ready." And then he captured Bucky's lips with his own.

Steve allowed his finger to slip deeper, sucking harder and gently nipping at the nipple he held in his mouth. And he responded to the wriggling by smacking harder and faster, pausing periodically to rub and knead the heated flesh.

Bucky let go immediately, his release spurting over his belly and chest as his sob of need was swallowed by his master's kiss. When the spasms finally ended, he lay limp over Fury's lap, tear tracks on his cheeks, his breathing ragged, a blissful smile on his face. He clenched around Fury's finger, sighing softly when he could feel it was still in him. "...Owned..." he mouthed against Fury's lips.

"Completely," Fury promised, kissing Bucky lingeringly, leaving his finger inside. "I love you. My soldier. I want you. I want _every_ part of you," he promised.

"I want you too, Moy... want to give myself fully... want to be... be everything you need..." It was hard to admit that. Just because Fury wanted to own him didn't mean he wanted to need him.

Brock was sobbing, squirming, thrusting against Steve with want. Every smack drew out a long low groan, every shift of Steve's finger drew out a needy whine.

"You are everything I need," Fury whispered, kissing Bucky a bit more thoroughly. "You are _everything_ to me."

Steve gently pulled back long enough to whisper, "Whenever you're ready, you can let go." He began to move his finger a bit more, exploring inside Brock.

Bucky returned the kiss eagerly, letting his hands gently move over his master, as if memorizing him.

Brock hadn't thought he was close enough to release, but at Steve's words, he began to shudder. Soon, he was limp, breathing heavily and completely messy. "Yours, sir... your dirty boy..." he huffed out, with a teasing laugh.

Fury kissed Bucky's forehead. "I think we might have to take a few minutes to clean up before we have dinner," he commented, with a trace of amusement.

"_Always_ mine," Steve whispered, stroking the side of his face. "I love you so much."

Bucky chuckled softly. "Yes, Moy. I'm very messy..." He grinned at the older man.

"I love you too, Cap..." Brock whispered, smiling adoringly at the man he'd given himself to.

Glancing towards the other couple, Fury couldn't help but smile, stroking the side of Bucky's face. "I'll take Bucky through to the bathroom, Steve...bring you in a couple of washcloths."

Steve nodded, catching Fury's eye. "Yeah. I think we need to make use of those. Sorry," he added.

Fury snorted softly. "Can't keep your hands off him. I know the feeling."

Bucky blushed at the words, but his smile covered his entire face.

Brock was grinning as well, still positioned on Steve's lap in full view of the other two.

Fury carefully lifted Bucky off his lap, standing up and then draping the other man over his shoulder, taking him through to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a couple of washcloths, giving them to Steve in the other room before returning, setting Bucky down and beginning to clean him off.

Bucky was completely relaxed and loose limbed, enabling his master to bathe him easily. "Am I to stay naked for dinner, sir?" he asked quietly.

"Would it make you feel uncomfortable if I said yes?" Fury asked, stroking the side of his face.

"It would make me uncomfortable if you made me decide..." Bucky admitted. "...If you told me to do whatever you wanted... whatever it was... I'd be happy."

Fury nodded and kissed him gently. "Naked, then, I think," he said softly. "And you'll be sitting on my lap while we eat, too."

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir..." he answered, happy to be given an order. "I'll like that..." he added softly.

"All cleaned up." Fury stroked the side of his face. "Now...why don't you lay the table and pour out drinks while I plate up the food?" He kissed the side of Bucky's neck.

"Yessir..." Bucky leaned into the affection before kissing Fury's cheek and heading into the dining area to do as instructed.

***

Steve began to carefully wash Brock off, kissing him all over as he did so.

Brock tried to hold still, but he squirmed at the kisses.

Steve took his time cleaning Brock off, touching and kissing. "I'm so glad you're here with me now," he whispered, leaving unsaid how much he regretted not acting on his feelings before. Even if Brock didn't remember it, Steve still felt like he'd let his lover down.

"I'm glad too, sir. Never expected to be like this...never knew I needed it..." Brock admitted. "...But I'm so happy you have me."

Steve ran his fingers through Brock's hair, kissing him deeply. "I know you don't remember the first time, but I promise I'll never fail you again."

"You haven't failed me ever..." Brock smiled. "Not in this life...."

Taking Brock's hand, Steve kissed it. "You're going to stay naked while we eat. So, I can see what belongs to me." He smiled. "I love you. I have for a long time."

Brock nodded hesitantly not sure their host would like him being naked. Upon seeing Bucky walking past without a stitch on, he relaxed. "Yessir..." He smiled.

Fury walked out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. "We're about to eat," he let Steve and Brock know.

"Thanks." Steve straightened and reached out to help Brock up as well, clasping the other man's waist possessively.

Bucky looked up as everyone entered the dining room and finished putting the last fork down on the table. He smiled. "Want me to move your plates together, Stevie?" he asked curiously.

"Yes please," Steve answered, with a warm smile, as he guided Brock to one of the chairs and sat down, drawing Brock onto his lap.

Fury also sat, waiting for Bucky to finish and settle on his lap.

"No problem, Runt..." he teased his lifelong friend with an impish grin, pushing Brock's plate and silverware into position next to Steve's. He then walked over and carefully sat on Fury's lap as if he'd been doing so for years, completely comfortable with the situation.

Brock chuckled at Bucky's insolent impishness with Steve. He was obviously letting it be known he'd be submissive to only one man. He smiled at his master. He understood it. He wouldn't submit to anyone but Steve, although he didn't have the guts to mouth off to Fury, so....

Steve grinned at Bucky, a happy gleam in his eye. "Did I mention how glad I am that you found Fury?" While he was teasing his best friend, he was also serious. This was the best he'd seen Bucky looking since both of them had found themselves out of time. He wrapped his arms tightly around Brock's waist, drawing the other man back against his chest.

Fury wrapped his arms possessively around Bucky, pulling him back against his own chest and dropping a kiss to his shoulder. "It's just as good that you two have found each other. Finally," he commented to Steve and Brock.

Bucky grinned bashfully at Steve. "We're all lucky all 'round, I think."

"Can't disagree with that..." Brock smiled at Fury, appreciating his support.

Fury nodded. "Not much more than a day and I can't imagine my life without you in it now," he commented to Bucky. He began to feed the other man.

Steve began to feed Brock as well, arm resting against his stomach.

Bucky and Brock obediently ate what they were fed, making sure to leave room for Fury and Steve to eat their own food.

While they ate, Steve and Fury discussed Steve and Brock moving into the apartment next door, deciding that the best time was the next day.

"There isn't much for us to move, is there, sir?" Brock asked curiously. "I can begin cleaning tonight... finish tomorrow right before we leave. One less thing for Pepper to worry about."

Steve nodded. "I've got a few things in my old place, but there's not a lot. It won't take us long to move at all."

Bucky glanced at Fury, to make certain that the other man was okay with it, before offering, "I can come over and help you pack things up and drive 'em over here. If you need...."

Steve smiled. "Yeah. That would help, Buck. Thanks."

"Once you've moved in properly, you could come round again," Fury suggested. "We could order takeout."

Brock smiled at Fury. "Sounds good. What do you think, Cap?"

Bucky snuggled back against Fury.

Steve nodded. "I like the sound of that," he agreed, kissing Brock's shoulder.

Fury kissed Bucky's cheek, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around the other man's waist.

Soon, the dinner was finished, and Bucky quietly stood, beginning to clean up. Brock quickly began to help him, figuring it would give their two Doms a chance to talk.

***

Later, after seeing Steve and Brock (now dressed) out of the apartment, Fury pulled Bucky into his arms, kissing him gently before guiding him over to the armchair to sit. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I... I feel good, Sir," Bucky said softly. "...Relieved. Stevie was happy for me and... I think understood and... I... I was afraid he wouldn't, but...." He blushed at the fact he couldn't seem to put words to his feelings. Shifting slightly, he snuggled close and put his head on Fury's shoulder. "What do you think? About everything?" He really wanted to know how Fury felt being so possessive in front of another couple and letting said couple watch as he thoroughly owned and controlled Bucky, but a wave of shyness washed over him and the question came out different than he'd originally planned.

"I think it's easier to take care of your needs knowing that your best friend was okay with what was happening," Fury said. "I didn't invite them over with the expectation of going that far, but I actually think that was a good thing."

"I do too..." Bucky nodded. "Did... did it feel different to you? Claiming me in front of them?" he hesitantly asked. He'd found he liked being claimed in front of others, letting it be known who he belonged to and how much he belonged. He'd never thought he'd want Stevie to watch someone touching him so intimately or watch or hear him responding the way he had... but now that it had happened, he wasn't sorry about it.

"It did, but in a good way, not bad," Fury answered. "It meant I could show just how much I owned you and that felt good. I didn't have to hold back." He cuddled Bucky a bit tighter. "Plus...I know Steve would have said something if he was worried about how safe you are with me."

Bucky smiled crookedly. "Yeah... the little Punk has always been ready to jump in and save those he thinks need saving...." His voice was fond. "...So, we know he approves, cuz if he didn't, he'd have said so...."

Fury nodded. "And considering how important Steve is to you, I want to be certain he approves," he admitted.

Bucky smiled at that, nuzzling against his Master in contentment. "I think we can safely say he approves. You'd be nursing a bruised eye by now if he didn't..." He snorted softly. "...I think the fact he found Brock and acted on his feelings this time... has made him more easily accept that I want this. Need this..." He kissed Fury's neck.

"I know losing Brock the first time hit him hard. Probably even harder than HYDRA surfacing within SHILELD." Fury kissed Bucky's cheek. "I never saw any glimpses of how dominant he'd be," he admitted.

"I saw glimpses during the War to End All Wars..." Bucky admitted. "Not to this degree; one had to be careful back then, after all... but he never had a problem taking charge and making his opinion known- and obeyed. I was more... I could take charge if I had to or follow if I had to. Now... now the thought of being in charge terrifies me and all I want is to be guided... to be given instructions and orders..." He sighed. "I don't know how you could want me, I'm so broken... but you're exactly who I need...."

"I want you. I need you. And I love you." Fury kissed him. "Even if you are broken, I'll put you back together," he promised.

"If anyone can, you will, Moy..." Bucky said, with all the belief he had. He returned the kiss eagerly. Finally breaking free long enough to catch his breath, he whispered, "...I... I think I liked it. You controlling me, even though they were here. I was nervous at first, but... only because I wasn't sure what Stevie would do. Once I knew he wasn't going to attack you, I... having you handle me in that way... knowing that they could hear and see if they wanted... it made me feel good. Made me feel like everyone would know I'm yours and wouldn't be able to question it...."

Fury tightened his embrace around Bucky. "Did it make it a bit easier that Steve dominated Brock at the same time?" he asked. "It wasn't just a case of them watching and hearing; they made it clear what their relationship was like as well."

Bucky thought about it, then nodded. "Yessir... I think you're right. I don't think I would have felt as comfortable if they weren't proving they had the same as us...." He bit his lip. "I don't know if I'd like it so much or feel comfortable if it had been outside or the apartment where strangers could see...."

Fury nodded. "It's more comfortable here. It's your home. And Steve's your best friend; probably the person you trust the most in the world. Brock's his partner, so you know you can trust Brock because your brother does."

Bucky nodded. "I trust you with everything... so if you felt I needed to be handled outside where strangers saw, I wouldn't fight you... but... it'd be hard not to be a little afraid. Because I don't trust anyone else really. I'd only be able to handle it because I'd trust you to be able to protect both of us...."

"If it ever needed to happen, I wouldn't just spring it on you out of the blue," Fury promised. "I'd talk to you. Explain why I felt it was necessary. You're my soldier, but you aren't my slave. And I don't plan to do anything that will hurt you."

"I know, sir... you love me..." Bucky said, with an almost childish trust and belief in his master.

"So very, very much." Fury kissed him. "You chose to give yourself to me."

"Just like you chose to accept me and take care of me..." Bucky kissed back before smiling happily.

Fury slid his hands down Bucky's back, gently stroking and squeezing. "Steve was a bit rougher with Brock than I've been with you," he commented.

Bucky nodded. "That... that did surprise me. I never saw Steve be so rough with someone he cared about before..." he admitted. "...But Brock... seemed to want that. Maybe that's just something Stevie always hid and when Brock let him know he needs it... he could let it out? I dunno..." he said hesitantly. "I... I don't think I'd like being that rough. I mean... If I'm naughty and being punished, I know it will be rougher, just because it needs to be punishing, but... when I'm being good for you? I like how you've been touching me...."

Fury nodded in understanding at that. "You've had too much hurt and pain in the past, so I don't plan to be anything but gentle with you. It might be that they both have needs that complement each other. Brock submitted immediately when Steve positioned him. No hesitation."

"From what Steve indicated... he never fought or disagreed when Steve decided to bring him back with him. Granted, part of that could have been because Steve told him what would happen if he stayed... but I think part of it was Brock felt the same pull Stevie did...." Bucky agreed, before pausing. "...If... if I do something wrong and you _have_ to punish me, sir? How...?"

Fury hugged Bucky a bit tighter. "If you do something you shouldn't, I'll take you over my knee...pull your pants down, if you're wearing any...and spank you. Just my hand and your bottom," he said honestly.

Bucky nodded and swallowed. "...Hard enough to hurt, but... but not hard enough that...?" He didn't even know how to end the question. From what he could see of Brock's bottom, the other man had been spanked hard enough to last the rest of the day, if not more than a day. Would Fury punish him that harshly?

"Enough to sting for a bit. Maybe get a bit pink." Fury stroked down Bucky's spine. "But not hard enough to last for more than perhaps an hour or two."

Bucky took a slow breath. "Just last long enough to make me think and remember how I should act? To be honest... knowing I disappointed you... that'd be worse than a spanking...."

"The spanking would be more about helping you feel like you'd paid for whatever happened," Fury said honestly. "Just like when I took you over my knee before."

Bucky nodded. "That didn't really hurt and... it felt right. Like I was paying a little and... giving you control felt right. It always feels right, giving you control over me..." He smiled crookedly, snuggling close.

"It was just as much about making you mine as about giving you some form of consequences." Fury kissed the side of his neck.

"Yessir..." Bucky nuzzled close. "...M... maybe we could have some other consequences too? I don't _want _to be bad and I don't _plan_ to be bad... but if I did something _really_ naughty..." He left unsaid that if Fury didn't plan to ever be harsh, then he'd need something to handle really awful behavior.

"If you did something _really_ naughty, I'd figure out the consequences based on what it was you did and why you did it," Fury said.

Bucky nodded. "That's fair..." He smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything else, though."

"I'll always be fair to you," Fury promised. "No matter what happens." He kissed Bucky's neck.

Bucky slanted his head, so his neck was more exposed and began to press feather kisses to Fury's neck and shoulder. "I feel like you've given me everything and I've done nothing but take tonight..." he admitted quietly, thinking about his release and all the other things Fury had done that felt so good.

"Giving you things feels good to me," Fury said, continuing to press kisses to his neck. "I get just as much from giving you pleasure as I would from taking my own."

Bucky smiled at that, leaning up to nuzzle and kiss his master on the cheek. "It felt really good, sir..." he whispered, in a husky voice. "If you wanted to take more... I'd be okay with it."

Fury kissed his lips. "And if I wanted to be inside you fully?" he whispered against Bucky's mouth.

Bucky shivered. "It'd be the first time I was willingly taken, instead of used..." His voice was hesitant. It was the closest he'd been able to come to admitting what was done to him.

Fury stroked the side of his face. "We'll build up to it, my soldier. I'm not in any hurry."

Bucky let his face rest in Fury's hand for a moment, obviously enjoying the gentle caress, before he leaned forward and kissed Fury. It was a chaste kiss, but there was enough pressure that it couldn't be called anything but determined. "That's why I'm not scared to give myself to you..." he whispered against his master's lips. "...Because I know you'll take care of me. I know it will be good for me... not bad..." He let out a little huff of air, smiling crookedly before kissing his master again. It was still chaste, but this time, he lingered, mouth slightly open, offering himself to his master.

Fury kissed Bucky, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth, cupping the back of his head. He wasn't forcing the kiss or holding Bucky in place; just keeping the contact with the other man.

Bucky sighed happily, opening wider for his master and shifting so his whole body was pressed snug to Fury's.

Fury tugged Bucky tighter to himself, deepening the kiss and sliding his hands down the other man's back, stroking and squeezing along his skin.

Bucky let out a soft whimper of need, hesitantly rubbing his tongue against Fury's and sucking gently, in case the older man didn't want him being so bold.

Fury pressed harder and closer to Bucky, gently squeezing down his arms to indicate he liked the other man being bold.

Groaning happily, Bucky sucked Fury's tongue into his mouth, his own tongue exploring and tasting.

Fury ran his hands along Bucky's legs, parting them and wrapping them around his waist, so he could stroke down his thighs.

Bucky moaned at feeling Fury between his thighs, rubbing. He could help but begin to slightly rub against the other man with a needy whimper.

Fury rubbed and gently kneaded Bucky's thighs, kissing him deeper; still gently kissing him.

Bucky's whimpers and moans grew more needy the longer Fury kissed and stroked. His breathing was becoming more ragged.

Fury kissed deeper, swallowing Bucky's whimpers and moans. His hands stroked and rubbed, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then.

Bucky began to squirm despite his efforts to hold still. His body was becoming attuned with Fury. Even the smallest of touches made his heart race. Being rubbed and kissed so thoroughly was arousing.

Fury stroked, squeezed and rubbed all over Bucky's body, shifting the other man around to make it easier to touch more the more sensitive places.

Bucky's moans quickly became whimpers and tiny sobs as the more sensitive areas were given attention. "Master... Moy... please..." he finally choked out, begging.

Fury began to trail kisses along the line of Bucky's jaw and down his chin and over his neck.

"Master..." Bucky groaned, slanting his head so Fury could reach better.

Fury gently moved Bucky face up over his lap, leaning over to continue kissing and caressing over his body.

Bucky smiled up at Fury, need, acceptance and love shining from his eyes.

Fury kissed and stroked his way down Bucky's body, then back up again to press a kiss to his lips.

Bucky returned the kiss eagerly, though he still kept it chaste. "Master..." he breathed out, his whole body thrumming and pink from arousal.

"I've got you. I love you," Fury whispered against Bucky's lips. "And you're _mine_. I'm not letting you go."

Bucky relaxed into Fury's grip at those words and just let himself feel. "Love you, master. Love you so much..." he whispered.

Fury kissed and stroked over Bucky's entire body and then turned him over so that he could start doing the same along Bucky's entire back side.

Bucky slumped over Fury's lap, accepting every touch. He was still obviously aroused, but he was enjoying the moment; not begging or pushing for more any longer. It was up to his master what he was given.

Every time he kissed or stroked, Fury whispered, "Mine," or, "I love you." He kissed Bucky's scars along with unmarked flesh. "I love every part of you. _Every_ part of you is mine."

"Yours. " Bucky whimpered. "Only yours."

"_Only_ mine," Fury murmured, kissing Bucky's neck and then each of his ears.

"Love you, Moy..." Bucky whispered, then shivered.

"I love you so much." Fury kissed the back of his neck.

Bucky just slumped and accepted Fury's touch with little whimpers of pleasure.

***

Brock was quiet on the way home. Thoughtful. Once back in the cabin, though, he looked around. "It will be good to have our own place..." he said quietly, by way of opening up a conversation.

Steve nodded. "It will be. Is there something on your mind?" he asked gently.

"I just realized... I was naked and orgasming in front of my boss and his lover..." He smiled crookedly. "There has to be a lot of regulations I just broke." He huffed slightly, smiling uncertainly. "It... it was okay? Wasn't it?"

Steve reached out and stroked the side of Brock's face. "It felt right and almost natural to me," he said honestly. "It wasn't a bad thing."

"They didn't seem to mind..." Brock relaxed at Steve's words. "It felt right... giving everything I could when you asked it of me..."

Steve drew Brock in close for a deep, lingering kiss. "It felt right to control and take you in front of them," he whispered. "To make it clear who you belonged to."

"No question who I belong to...." Brock snuggled. "It's nice... having friends like us... that we don't have to worry about offending..." His smile was impish. "You could just bend me over and have your way any time you want, and they wouldn't even blink."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I haven't had my way with you like that yet." His arms tightened around Brock. "Maybe now is a good time to do that."

Brock hummed happily at the tight embrace. "That's right, sir... you haven't. Been looking forward to when you decide it's time...."

Steve kissed the side of his neck. "Depends on how much foreplay you want to do," he murmured, before kissing the other side.

"Truthfully, sir?" Brock blushed. "I never completely calmed from before... just thinking of it and I'm... well..." He glanced down, where his pants tented in front of him.

Steve pressed a kiss to his lips. "Well," he whispered against Brock's mouth, "I had a thought about building up to me taking you." He slid one hand down to cup the other man's backside possessively. "That we could spar. I keep track of how many hits you land; how many of my blows you successfully block. And then...." he gently squeezed one buttock, "I'll take you over my knee. Give you a swat for each successful hit or block. Then, once we're finished...." He slid his other hand down towards Brock's groin.

Brock whined softly with need, pressing against Steve. "Please, master.... I'll do the best I've ever done sparring...."

"I know you will." Steve kissed him again. "I'd like you to strip." He squeezed Brock's bottom.

Swallowing hard, Brock scooted back just enough to begin taking off his clothes. Folding them neatly and setting them safely on a counter, five minutes later, he was standing in front of Steve, completely naked and not hiding anything.

Steve had stripped as well, since this was about foreplay as much as sparring. Giving Brock an encouraging smile, he reached out and caressed the side of the other man's cheek, trailing his fingers down Brock's chest before stepping back. "Come at me."

Brock braced his feet and let his eyes roam over Steve's body; seemingly enjoying the view, but really trying to determine the best offense to take. And then he was moving, thrusting his hand toward the only place Steve seemed vulnerable.

Shifting to the side, Steve feinted and then came at Brock.

Brock quickly blocked, then made his next move. Soon, the two men were in a focused dance of attack and block.

***

The sparring session had been long and vigorous. If Steve and Brock had been wearing clothes, the fabric would have been dripping with sweat. Both men had got in hits and blocks...and now, Steve sat on the couch, Brock draped over his knees, both naked. His hands kneaded and rubbed over the other man's backside. "Did you keep score?" he asked.

"I lost track, sir..." Brock whimpered sheepishly. It felt so good when his master squeezed and kneaded his bottom.

"Thirty," Steve said, rubbing slowly over Brock's backside. "You earned thirty swats." He lifted his hand; brought it down in a firm smack. Began to rub and knead once more. "That's one." Another firm swat before he resumed the kneading. "And two."

Brock shivered, a tiny whimpering moan escaping. "Love when you spank me, Master... love that you control how much I sting and how red I am...." His breath caught.

Steve leaned over and kissed the back of Brock's neck, delivering another pair of swats before rubbing. "I love having you over my knee," he murmured. "Feeling you submit to me. Whether I spank you hard or soft." Another pair of swats; one harder and the second more of a pat.

Brock whimpered and shivered. "Yours, master... need to submit... need you to control..." he said, in an almost begging tone.

"I need to control you just as much as you need to be controlled, my heart," Steve whispered. "I need you _so much_. I missed you _so much_." It was hard not to remember the pain and guilt of losing Brock; of knowing he'd been so wrong about everything. "_You're mine now_." The words were uttered in a hoarse whisper.

"Completely and always..." Brock's voice was rough. He might not have the same memories as Steve, but he could hear the pain and desperation in his master's tone, and it spoke to him... encouraging him to give more; submit more fully.

Steve kissed the back of Brock's neck again, delivering a series of smacks before he paused to rub and knead. His other hand slid beneath Brock to gently stroke over his member. "I need you so much. Losing you the first time tore a hole in me. _I won't let you get taken from me again_."

"You'll keep me with you? Forever?" Brock shivered, his member swelling in Steve's hand. Brock groaned, torn between wanting to push his bottom up for more spanking and rubbing or thrusting into Steve's hand.

"_Forever_," Steve promised. He began to gently stroke and rub Brock's member, his other hand swatting, rubbing and kneading the other man's bottom. "My heart. I love you. I think I have for a _very_ long time."

"I love you too, sir... so very much. And I need you just as much," Brock's breath caught in his throat.

"Halfway through," Steve breathed, delivering another firm smack and then kneading the heated skin. "When I'm finished, I'm going to bend you over," he promised.

Brock whimpered, both at the smack and the words. "Am I red, master? Is my bottom hot and red for you?" He whined. He wanted to be hot and red for Steve.

"Not yet." Steve squeezed one cheek gently. "But I'll smack harder. So that it is." He began to do so; though was very careful not to use anything close to his full strength.

Brock shivered and moaned softly. "Thank you, sir... thank you for making me yours..." he whispered.

"I can't do anything else," Steve whispered back. "I've got to hold onto you this time." He rubbed a bit and then resumed swatting, seeing Brock's bottom beginning to turn red under his hand; feeling the heat.

"I need to belong to you, Cap... to feel that I belong to you and you have complete control..." Brock admitted, in a shaky voice.

"You're mine." Steve whispered the words in his ear. "And I will _never_ let you go." He began to smack a bit harder and a bit faster, reaching the forfeited number before he began to rub and knead once more.

"I'm yours..." Brock said in a quiet voice, his body going loose so Steve could handle as he saw fit.

Steve began to stroke, rub, knead and squeeze all over Brock's body, fingers grazing his member, before he finally stood them both up.

Brock's legs were shaky, and he gripped onto Steve as much as he could, trusting the other man not to let him fall.

Steve pressed a kiss to Brock's head and then carefully positioned him bent over the couch, making sure his body was well-supported, before retrieving the bottle of oil and coating his own member.

Brock wanted to be taken badly... whimpering with need. Still... he was still a virgin when it came to receiving... he couldn't help but be a little nervous. His nerves manifested in his body quivering in place.

Steve kissed Brock's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much and I will _always_ look after you." He began to, very carefully and slowly, push inside the other man.

"I love you too, master..." Brock took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as Steve pushed in.

Steve went very slowly and carefully, kissing and caressing Brock's body. "Good," he whispered. "You're being so very good."

Brock let out a tiny sob. He could feel Steve filling him, stretching him, so slowly. It didn't hurt. It didn't exactly feel good either... physically, at least. Not yet. But it felt good emotionally. And Steve's words made it feel better. "Wanna be good for you, master..." He whimpered softly.

"You are," Steve whispered, kissing his shoulder, still moving carefully and slowly. "So good." He let his hands slide down to Brock's hips, squeezing possessively.

Brock relaxed further at the words, the possessive squeezing making him feel even more owned and wanted. Soon, the friction created by Steve's movements began to feel good, not uncomfortable. It began to feel really good. Brock began moaning softly with each push, opening his legs further and sliding forward so the angle would be better for Steve to go as deep as he could. "Yours, master..." he whined softly, as his body heat rose, and he flushed with arousal.

"_Mine_," Steve whispered, kissing the back of his neck and then his ear, gently sucking on the lobe as he began to thrust gently inside the other man.

Brock groaned nearly obscenely when Steve took his ear into his mouth and clenched tight around the larger man. He tried to talk, but it was unintelligible, his response to the action catching him by surprise.

Gently nipping and sucking on Brock's captured ear, Steve began to thrust with a bit more force, sliding his hands up to Brock's nipples to gently stroke and squeeze.

Brock shivered, arching his back so Steve could stroke and squeeze easier, even as he pushed back to meet his master's thrusts. He was beyond talking, just whimpering, moaning and gasping with each movement or action.

Steve began to trail nipping kisses down Brock's back, squeezing his hips as he began thrusting a bit harder and faster and deeper.

Brock's breathing was gasping and rapid as he gripped the couch's cushions. He widened his stance just a slight bit more to make it easier for Steve to move in him and take what he wanted, arching his back just that slight bit more and rocking back against Steve so that he could feel the larger man's hips smacking against his bottom as he thrust.

Steve kissed and nipped, hands squeezing and stroking. As he began to thrust deeper, he repeated the words, "Mine," and, "I love you," against Brock's skin over and over again.

It was the words as much as the friction he felt inside, the squeezing, stroking, kissing and nipping that caused Brock to become overwhelmed. His breathing became even more frantic, his body hot and achy and then... he was dropping, his body shuddering under and around Steve in release, his ability to focus completely shot. All he knew was feeling and the feeling was a floaty warmth; completely untethered. If Steve didn't have hold of him, he would have slid to the floor in a boneless, shuddering heap.

Steve tightened his hold on Brock, kissing and nipping at the skin of his neck. His own release followed fairly quickly after Brock's and his hands tightened on the other man's hips as he half-slumped over Brock's back.

Brock lay under Steve, body quivering as his breathing slowly normalized after releasing so hard. He was still in a headspace where he felt like he was floating, though. It felt good, having Steve on top of him. It made him feel safe; he felt like he would float away if Steve didn't hold him down. "...Hold me tight, sir..." He whimpered softly. "...Don' lemme float away..." he begged, in a voice that sounded drugged.

Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Brock's body, stroking his chin to encourage the other man to look at him. He pressed their lips together in a gentle, lingering kiss. "I love you so much. I'll never let you 'float away'. I'll never let you go. Not _ever_ again. I need you so much. Losing you hurt so much the first time. I can't go through that again," he whispered.

The stroking of his chin and the kiss did a lot to help bring Brock back up from his 'fall' and after a few minutes of Steve stroking and kissing, he was returning the kiss with a tiny, contented sigh. "I need you too, sir..." he whispered back, squeezing around Steve's member instinctively as he pushed up with his body very slightly in an attempt to get closer to his Master. "I love you and need you so much...."

Steve pressed a bit deeper with the kiss, tightening his arms around Brock and pushing that bit closer. With a trace of amusement in his voice, he whispered, "I feel like I want to stay like this forever."

"Can we, Master?" Brock whispered. He didn't sound amused at all. He sounded completely serious, a hopeful note in his voice. Of course, he knew they couldn't; it wasn't physically possible (or healthy) to do so... but the thought of being under his owner, bottom claimed, weighed down by the larger man so he couldn't move? It felt good and right and he wished fervently it could happen for longer than he knew it would.

"I wish we could," Steve whispered honestly against his lips. "I don't ever want to let you go and staying inside you means I don't have to. Means I can hold onto you and heal from that pain losing you left me with. But even if I can't stay inside you forever...we can stay like this for a while."

Brock let out a happy sigh. "...Yessir... I wanna stay like this as long as possible... I love you...."

"I love you so much." Steve carefully moved them so they could stretch out on the sofa and cuddle, with him still inside Brock. "I need you. So much."

Brock sighed happily and snuggled back into Steve, cuddling close. "I love and need you too, sir. You saved me... I'd be lost without you..." he whispered.

"I had to save you," Steve whispered, kissing him. "It tore me apart to lose you. Even though I never acted on my feelings then. I regretted it so much."

"No regrets now, Cap..." Brock smiled. "You rescued me when I didn't know I needed rescuing."

Steve tightened his embrace. "I'm glad you let me bring you home. That I didn't have to drag you here."

"Was that an option?" Brock asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. He couldn't imagine turning his Master down. Not now. But if he had? Would Steve had forced him? Maybe the thought of that shouldn't thrill him as much as it did. If he didn't love Steve so much and want to belong to him so much, it probably wouldn't. Still.

"Yes." Steve could be honest about it now; could admit that he would have been prepared to do anything to save Brock and bring the other man back. "When I gave you the suit to put on, it took everything I had not to bundle you into it myself. And then not to toss you over my shoulder. I nearly did _that_ to carry you in here the first time."

Brock swallowed and snuggled back. "If I didn't love you and want to be with you so much, I'd probably find that disturbing... but... I actually like knowing you'll force me to do something if it keeps me safe and alive...." His tone was sheepish.

"You've given yourself to me," Steve whispered, kissing his ear. "I will do _anything_ to keep you safe. To keep you with me."

"I know... it feels good knowing that..." Brock admitted quietly. "I want to be with you forever...." He snuggled back, slanting his head so Steve could reach his ear and neck easier.

"I brought you home because of how much I want and need and love you." Steve pressed kisses to his ear and neck; along the line of his jaw.

Brock let out tiny little sighs of happiness, squirming back against Steve as if he could get any closer than they already were. "...I love you, sir. More than I could ever say. I just... I want to _show_ you. Give myself to you so you can feel how much I love and need you..." he whispered.

"That's what you are doing," Steve whispered. "Giving yourself completely to me. I knew how much I wanted you when I saw you in the elevator. I thought I'd have to do a lot more convincing."

Brock blushed. "I... I always liked you, sir. If I hadn't been under cover and if I hadn't thought you'd be offended if I told you... well. I just always liked you, so when you told me what was going on and what you expected... it was all my wants coming true."

Steve kissed him, gently and lingeringly. "I love you. I'm only sorry I couldn't save you the first-time round. I know you don't blame me, and I know you don't remember. But I'll never stop trying to make it up to you."

Brock frowned at that, kissing Steve back less gently, but just as lingeringly, trying to show Steve how much he was loved and how Brock didn't blame him, through the kiss. "_You shouldn't blame yourself either_..." he whispered fiercely. "_There is _nothing _to make up_." He paused for Steve to hear that before he continued, "The reason I don't remember is because it _never happened to me_... you took me away and brought me forward in time before it _could _happen, so you actually saved me from having it happen."

Steve's arms tightened around Brock and he nuzzled the other man's throat. "I know, on a logical level. And I'm happier than I can put into words that I've got you now. I'm just never going to let go of you again," he whispered. "I'm going to keep you with me. For _always_."

"Well then everything's alright... because I never want to be let go and I want to be kept by you. For always." Brock smiled, slanting his head so Steve could nuzzle easier, wiggling his bottom a little so he could possibly interest his master in claiming him again.

Steve kissed Brock's neck, over his pulse point. "I love you so much." He shifted inside Brock, the scent and feel of the other man causing his own member to stir once more.

Brock's happy, rumbling growl at feeling Steve's 'interest peak' again made it clear that he was more than ready to accept his master's claim again.

Steve gently nipped Brock's neck, over the pulse point. "You feel so good in my arms," he whispered. "You feel so good cuddled close to me. Smell so good. _Taste_ so good."

Brock let out a tiny laugh at the words, but it was a needy laugh. "Feels good having you wrapped around me, inside me, cuddling me..._ eating _me..." He ended with a slightly suggestive tone, looking over his shoulder and giving Steve a naughty grin.

Steve chuckled outright at that, kissing Brock's lips. "I'm not going to stop," he promised.

Brock kissed back eagerly, squeezing his muscles tight around Steve's member and rubbing back against his master shamelessly.

Steve let his fingers gently grasp Brock's member, beginning to stroke it. "After I take you again, I'm going to carry you into the bathroom and wash you off," he promised.

"Yessir..." Brock moaned softly, caught between wanting to thrust backward onto his master's member and thrust forward into his master's hand.

Steve pressed closer and tighter against Brock's back, stroking his member and continuing to thrust into the other man.

Brock finally gave up trying to keep up with the larger man and just left himself loose enough that Steve could push in and tug as much as he wanted and was able, going along for the ride. "Feels good..." he managed to gasp out, as he felt his own member hardening for his master.

"Good," Steve whispered against Brock's neck, kissing it. "I want you to feel good. You deserve to feel good."

"S... so... so do you, Sir..." Brock's voice wobbled as he moved closer and closer towards climax. Steve had found the perfect angle and now, every thrust his master made into him caused him to feel as if sparks were coursing through his body.

Steve continued to thrust into Brock, kissing and nipping at his skin. At the same time, he continued to stroke and manipulate the other man's member, his own continuing to grow and swell inside of Brock.

Brock was reduced to whimpers and moans again as Steve continued to stroke that spot deep inside him that made him weak and unable to do anything but take Steve's possession. He was painfully erect, swollen and close to release, tightening up around his master's member the closer he came to losing all control.

"When you're ready," Steve whispered against Brock's neck. "I want you to release for me. Release for _your master_."

Closing his eyes and letting out a low keening wail, Brock did just that, his climax shaking him through his entire body as he clenched tight around Steve's member and emptied into his master's hand.

Steve's arms tightened around Brock as his own release followed. He kissed the other man's neck, whispering, "_Mine_," in Brock's ear.

"Completely yours...." Brock agreed, nearly breathless in response. He could feel Steve's release inside of him, slowly leaking from his body and running down the back of his thighs. He rolled just enough to try and keep the spill in and on himself and off the couch.

Steve kissed Brock's shoulder and then carefully lifted the other man into his arms, carrying him through to the bathroom so they could bathe.

Brock nuzzled against Steve's shoulder and neck as he was carried. "Feel like a bride on her wedding day..." he said, with a huff of amusement at being carried so easily.

Steve kissed Brock's head, still holding him as he ran the bath. "You're mine," he whispered. "Not exactly a bride...but you're mine. You complete me."

Brock grinned. "You complete me too, sir. I'd be lost without you...."

"I love you so much." Steve stepped into the bath, carefully lowering Brock into it, and settled the other man against his chest.

"I love you too... master." Brock settled into place, a happy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary and erotic spanking (including semi-public; in front of family/friends); Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU; sexual situations in front of an audience; a somewhat graphic threat of bodily harm  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairings: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow; Nick Fury/Bucky Barnes; Thor/Peter Quill; Mordo/Stephen Strange

Fury and Steve had met up for coffee, while Brock and Bucky were spending a couple of hours together at the apartment. The two men had been chatting casually, figuring out plans for their partners; how best to help them settle and things they could do with them, for instance.

It was partway through a sentence that Steve found his eyes drawn to the television screen.

It wasn't clear exactly what had happened. The set's volume was turned down. But the little line of text scrolling under the picture indicated what they were seeing was a robbery that had occurred an hour before. What was important, though, were two of the people seen being loaded onto the back of an ambulance.

****

"Told them it was just a graze..." Bucky grumbled. "It barely even scraped me...."

Brock snorted. "That was more than a graze, Buck. On anyone else, they would have needed stitches at the least. Not everyone has your healing factor."

Bucky sighed. "Yeah, yeah... well. While we're here, maybe we should go see Tony. He's been awake for a day now.... some of the others might be there...."

"That'll work..." Brock smiled as they began leaving the ER to find Tony's room.

Neither noticed they were being watched.

***

The news on the set wasn't live, at least as far as Steve and Fury could see. That didn't stop them from immediately rushing from the cafe, though; both attempting to frantically call their partners.

***

They'd both turned their cell phones off upon entering the emergency room, per hospital regulations. Unfortunately, neither of them had thought to turn them back on once out of the ER. And neither of them was in the habit of informing people of their health anymore. They didn't realize their faces had ended up on the evening news with a picture of a bloodied Bucky being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

***

Fury and Steve hadn't taken long getting into the car and beginning to drive, even as they frantically called the hospitals nearby, checking to see which one Brock and Bucky had ended up being taken to.

***

Bucky smiled crookedly as he walked into the room, a hesitant Brock behind him. "Hey, Stark..." he whispered uncertainly. He wanted to thank Tony. But the last time he'd seen the man hadn't been ideal.

Sam raised his eyebrows at seeing Bucky and Brock. He didn't know what the deal was with Bucky, but he was fairly certain that Steve wouldn't be too thrilled at having Brock in the hospital without him. Not to mention....

His frown deepened as he noticed the wound on Bucky's arm. It looked like it had been treated, but what had he been doing to get that wound?

Taking out his phone, Sam shot off a quick message to Steve; letting him know that Brock and Bucky were visiting Tony.

Tony glanced toward the door, stiffening slightly before forcing himself to relax. "Barnes. Where's the boy scout?" He managed to sound friendly and not derisively angry. Huh. Maybe he'd let go of more of his anger than he'd thought.

Bruce squeezed his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile but not saying anything.

Stephen stepped back from the foot of the bed where he'd been doing something; Tony didn't have a clue what. "I can’t find anything wrong with you using any of the arcana," he said calmly. "And the doctors say all your scans and tests are coming back normal for the science end of things. Given enough rest, you should be back to pre-snap condition in a few weeks to a couple of months."

"See, Thor?" Peter Quill moved out of the shadows of the window. "He'll be okay. So, it's safe for us to call the Benatar back and continue finding jobs!" He smiled at Tony before looking out the window and muttering, "...Can't believe they listened to you and left us behind when I ordered them not to...."

Thor looked at Peter, speaking in a calm, even tone. "You cannot tell me you were not as worried as the rest of us."

"I think we were _all_ worried," Clint put in. "If the messages I've got coming through from everyone is anything to go by."

Peter Parker was stood close by the bed, almost anxiously watching for the moment Tony might need something; so that the other man wouldn't need to strain himself. Whether it was drink or a nurse...he was so close, one might almost call it hovering.

Peter Q. sighed but didn't refute Thor's claim. The thought of even one more person dying to save his life, even if it was also to save everyone else's, hadn't set well with him. Especially when he was afraid part of the reason Thanos had won the first time was because Peter had let his painful emotions get to him instead of focusing on the plan. He smiled at Tony crookedly, then looked out the window. He never felt comfortable in hospitals.

Stephen nodded at Tony before smiling at Peter. "You can give him some breathing room, Mr. Parker. Having seen you move, I'm sure if he needs something, you'll get it before any of the rest of us are able to move."

"Why don't you come stand over here, kid?" Rhodey asked Peter. "You'll still have a direct line of sight towards Tony." But he wouldn't be crowding the other man quite so much.

Looking a little bit like a kicked puppy, Peter moved over to stand next to Rhodey, on the other side of Wanda. The two exchanged hesitant smiles.

Scott glanced curiously towards Bucky and Brock. Bucky, he remembered from the battle; the other man.... "Are you the guy Cap brought forward with him?" he blurted.

Brock looked at Scott. "... Er... yeah. You aren’t the one I... uh... " He blushed, not sure he wanted to remind whoever it was that he'd thrown up on his shoes.

"No... that'd be Sam you barfed on..." Bucky supplied helpfully, to Tony's apparent amusement, since the inventor began laughing so hard, he was wheezing.

"Hey, I'm sure I would have done the exact same thing if I'd ended up going through time the same way," Sam said.

"It was disconcerting, to say the least," Thor commented.

"Worth it in the end, though." A slightly sad look came over Clint's face, remembering who hadn't made it home.

Tony sobered immediately. "Yeah. Her sacrifice meant something..." he whispered sadly.

Peter Q. swallowed hard but didn’t say anything.

Bucky cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say thank you..." he finally told Tony. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing...." He began to edge toward the door.

"Not so fast, Capsicle Deux. Where is Steve anyway? I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight..." Tony looked worried.

"Oh. He lets me out of his sight plenty..." Bucky grinned wolfishly. "It's Brock he keeps an eye on now...."

"He only lets you out of his sight cuz he knows _Fury _is watching you..." Brock retorted.

Tony looked confused. "So... neither of them came with you?"

Having received Sam's message, it hadn't taken long for Steve and Fury to reach the hospital room, in time to hear at least part of the conversation.

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Brock's waist, drawing him back against him and beginning to check him over for injuries. "We were coming later," he informed Tony, attention divided between his lover and his friend.

Fury drew Bucky in close to himself, checking over the other man even as he said to Tony, "It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Bucky's eyes were wide as Fury began checking him. He hadn't expected the older man to come in when he did, and the fact he had been snuck up on shocked him into being quiet. It was automatic to immediately submit to Fury.

Brock hadn't expected Steve to come in either and squeaked loudly at suddenly finding himself in his master's arms. "Sorry, sir..." he said, with a blush to Steve's comment. "We didn't actually plan to come here without you. It just happened...."

Scott's eyes widened at the almost possessive actions of Steve and Fury and glanced uncertainly towards the others in the room. Was this a normal thing?

"How did staying at home in the apartment become getting put into an ambulance at a bank?" Steve asked.

Tony saw Bruce appeared as mystified as he felt. They'd never seen this type of behavior from either man. Bossy, yes. But not possessive. Stephen was taking it in stride, apparently not surprised at all, but given his looking into the future to see how it was possible to win against Thanos, Tony figured he’d known this would happen. Quill just looked amused, although given the way he'd been irritating and deliberately needling Thor the entire time they'd been here, Tony hoped he wasn't going to use this moment and say something else inappropriate.

"Well... we were listening to police scanners for fun... and when the alarm at the bank was set off and we realized it was the bank across the street from the apartments, we figured we were closer and might could help..." Brock began hesitantly, sensing the fact that Steve wasn't happy about the situation.

Bucky took over. "We walked in, like we were customers... got put in with the group of the other hostages. Then while the one was distracted watching the door for the police and the other was ordering the vault to be open... I jumped the guy holding the hostages while Brock went for the guy at the door. We figured once the guy in the vault knew he didn't have hostages anymore except for one and his buddies were caught and could roll over on him... he'd hopefully surrender and not make things worse for himself. But if he was stupid and didn’t do that, I'd offer myself as hostage so the last poor girl could be released and once the civilians were safe...." He didn’t have to continue. Everyone knew what the Soldier was capable of.

Bruce blinked at the story; not because they had gone after bank robbers, but because Bucky had been shifting closer and closer to Fury as he told it. By the end, he was next to Nick, head slanted away slightly so that his throat was bared to the older man, chest and belly turned toward the director, arms and shoulders positioned in the most submissive way Bruce had ever seen an adult male stand without him being broken, wounded or too weak to fight. Bucky didn't seem any of those things, despite the way he stood.

Fury responded to Bucky's movements by stepping closer to the other man, fingers beginning to graze and stroke over his partner's more vulnerable places. "We saw you on the news." His voice was calm, but his grip on Bucky was tight; tight enough that it would betray how he felt to everyone else, but most importantly to Bucky. The fear and the desperation. Not knowing if Bucky was safe....

Steve had already experienced one sense of loss with Brock. He'd survived it then; didn't think he could survive it now. His arms convulsively tightened around the other man as he fought the urge to answer those actions right there and then. To make sure there was _no doubt_ that Brock was _his_.

Peter P. sidled a bit nearer to the bed, glancing uncertainly around the room.

"You look like you're about ready to pounce." It wasn't very clear who Scott was addressing with his comment; though from the looks of things, it could have easily been both of the 'alpha' males.

Brock could feel the tension and anxiety his actions had caused his master and he immediately felt regret and guilt. "Didn't mean to scare you..." he admitted. "Planned to tell you after everything was calm again, but they don't let phones on in the ER and we figured it could wait..." He winced as he said the words, realizing belatedly that they probably shouldn't have gone at all without permission. Not when they'd been told to stay at home.

Bucky sighed softly at Brock's words. He was more used to having to wait for permission and had known he shouldn't go. He'd felt out of sorts and irritable at being left behind and had decided to 'push' his limits because if it. But still... he hadn't wanted to scare Fury. Just irritate the man a little and see what he did.

Neither of them thought about how dangerous their actions had been.

Thor sidled a half-step closer to Peter Q. It was almost automatic...instinct. Like watching Fury and Steve was triggering something inside him.

"You shouldn't have gone _at all_," Steve said. "I lost you once, Brock. I'm not going to risk that again."

"Dangerous behavior isn't okay," Fury said quietly, the words uttered softly into Bucky's ear, but clear enough to carry to the rest of them.

"What are you going to do?" Clint spoke up. He figured there was no question this would be handled in front of all of them. After all, if Cap and Fury wanted to keep things private, they would have excused themselves to take care of it.

Quill didn't notice Thor moving closer at first... more interested in watching things as they happened in front of him. It wasn't turning into the fight he'd expected, though. "Why're you acting like two kids about to get a whooping from daddy?" he said, with a hint of snarky confusion.

Brock swallowed at Steve's words. "I'm sorry, sir... didn't think...."

"I did..." Bucky shot Brock an apologetic look, since he probably should have at least reminded the other man. ".. And I know, sir," he said to Fury, his tone just as clear as his master's had been and making it clear he'd deliberately done something he knew he shouldn't. "I... I didn't mean to worry or scare you, though."

Bruce eyed Bucky in surprise. "So, you deliberately did something unallowed and dangerous, but you didn’t intend to worry or scare?"

"Just 'push'." Stephen snorted quietly from the corner he'd gravitated to.

"Push what?" Peter P. asked, an air of confusion hovering around him. He didn't know if anyone knew what was going on; he certainly didn't.

Steve settled his arm around Brock's waist. "I'm not going to deal with this when we get home," he stated. "We're going to handle things right here and now."

Scott's eyes widened. "You sound like you're about to turn him over your knee _right here_."

"You wouldn't be wrong," Fury commented dryly.

There were two chairs in the room that hadn't been claimed and Steve began to lead Brock over to one, his grip tight on the other man.

Brock whimpered and slumped slightly; also, not what Quill expected; the other man wasn't fighting or arguing with Cap at all. "You're just gonna let him?!" His voice squeaked in surprise.

Brock followed Steve obediently, more upset that he'd upset his master than the fact nearly every one of Steve's friends and colleagues was about to see his bare butt blistered. "I really didn't mean to upset and worry you... " he whispered.

Bruce's eyes widened and he moved to the same corner as Stephen so he wouldn't be in the way. His actions also cleared the view so that everyone had a good line of sight to both chairs and wouldn't miss anything.

Tony reached over and drew Peter P. to his side, wrapping an arm around the teen protectively. "This is what happens when you break rules and do things that deliberately endanger you..." he said calmly, making it clear this was how he'd handle Peter in the future if he misbehaved. He'd lost the kid once... nearly died getting him back. It wasn't happening again.

Bucky shifted so he was closer to his master. Yeah, he'd been pushing, but he hadn't meant to upset or worry Fury either. Now? He was a bit nervous. Fury was always gentle and careful with him, but after deliberately messing up so badly, he deserved to be punished and punishment, in his experience, was never gentle. The only question was if it would be crippling like he'd had in the past. He didn't think it would be; he trusted his Moy, but it was hard not to be nervous.

Peter P. couldn't help but turn a wide-eyed look onto Tony, even as he snuggled into the man's arm. "Me too?" His voice squeaked on the word and he went red, before hiding his face against Tony's shoulder.

Fury tightened his hold on Bucky, taking the other man's hand and giving it a quick kiss. "Everything will be all right," he whispered reassuringly, before guiding Bucky over to the chair opposite the one Steve had claimed.

"I know." Steve squeezed Brock's hand as he carefully drew the other man down across his lap.

Rhodey automatically moved out of the way, unable to tear his eyes from the sight. It wasn't so much of a surprise that Steve was about to spank Brock; but he hadn't thought Fury would utilize a method of punishment that old-fashioned.

Scott glanced at Clint and then at Wanda. "Is this normal for you?"

"Hey, like Stark said...." Clint shrugged. "Breaking the rules and putting yourself in danger has consequences." He patted Wanda's shoulder.

"Consequences that demonstrate you care about the other person," Thor commented, shifting position so that he was that bit closer to Quill.

"You too, kid..." Tony squeezed Peter against him, eyes on the two pairs, center stage in the room. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction watching Steve and Fury dominate the others...more so Fury with Bucky. He'd always felt like Steve made excuses for anything Bucky did wrong. Fury obviously wasn’t going to do the same.

Bucky leaned into his master with a quiet, "I know, Moy...." He paused. "My shoulder is okay..." he whispered, so Fury wouldn't have to worry about hurting the wound.

Brock blushed slightly as he found himself over Steve's knee, but didn't try to get away. He reached down to brace himself on the floor.

Quill startled, not having noticed Thor moving so close. "Funny way to make sure someone isn't hurt... making their butt sore," he muttered, but it was without conviction. Yondu had spanked him up until he took the Milano and set out on his own. How he'd not realized the man was his father at that point was _beyond _him, but still.

Steve gave Brock's back a few gentle rubs and then tugged the other man's pants down, baring his backside. His focus was entirely on Brock, hardly seeming to be aware of the others in the room now.

Fury nodded, gently squeezing Bucky's hand before settling him in the same position as Brock, across his knees. Making sure that Bucky's body was well-supported, he tugged the other man's pants down, taking a few moments to rub and almost pet the naked backside across his knee.

Scott jumped, eyes going wide as Steve's hand landed in a firm swat that echoed through the room.

"Better a sore butt than any number of other things," Thor commented, letting his hand rest lightly on Quill's waist.

Brock whimpered as the first swat landed. His attention was fully on Steve, the presence of all the others moving to the back of his awareness.

Bucky found himself relax as Fury began his punishment with gentle affection, some of his nervousness ending.

Stephen, Bruce and Tony were watching closely, tiny smiles on their face. It was obvious how much Steve and Fury loved the two men. As odd as it was to witness the punishment, it felt good too.

Quill looked up at Thor, confused as he realized exactly how close the Asgardian was. And his words were difficult not to take personally, even if they weren't. At least he _thought_ they weren't.

Wanda shifted a bit closer to Clint as Steve began swatting Brock in earnest, his grip on the other man tight and secure. The swats were firm, even if they weren't as hard as Steve could give out.

In contrast, Fury rubbed and stroked for a bit longer before he gave a couple of firm pats and then resumed the rubbing, squeezing and stroking; interspersing affection with the light swats.

Scott shifted, wondering why he didn't feel more uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he'd expected to watch two grown men getting their butts spanked, after all. But watching didn't feel wrong. He'd never had any personal experience with either of the two men, but the affection and care were glaringly obvious.

Sam, as he watched, couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction. After all, he'd fought both Bucky and Brock when the two of them had been bad guys. It was a relief to see they were both well in hand; taken care of by Steve and Fury.

Rhodey had sidled nearer to the door, just in case there were any prying eyes drawn by the sounds of flesh against flesh. His own eyes were focused on the two couples, knowing how much trust it took for them to take care of this in front of their friends.

Peter whimpered softly and cuddled a bit more into Tony, even though he couldn't pull his eyes from the sight. Would Mr. Stark _really_ do that to him? He thought he should protest it; but after wanting to latch onto the other man so badly and having Tony back-peddle strongly, he didn't want to pull away.

Thor moved a bit nearer to Quill, his hand still settled on the other man's waist. If Quill didn't move out of the way, they'd end up pressed close together; a position Thor found himself almost unconsciously moving into.

Brock didn't even attempt to be stoic, even though they were being watched. His reactions belonged to Steve and if Steve felt he deserved to be punished in front of the others, then he did. It was that simple. He started squirming as his backside began to sting, tiny whimpers escaping.

Bucky found himself relaxing as Fury continued the affection. The swats didn't hurt, but he knew once his master began punishing in earnest, and not just reassuring both of them that Bucky was safe, they would. He was beginning to feel guilty about his actions, so he thought he might not be upset at it hurting.

Tony kissed the side of Peter's head. "You stay safe for me, kid. You understand?" he whispered.

Quill was confused. Part of him felt Thor being so close was dangerous for him and he should move away. He and the Asgardian had been butting heads since they met; Thor acting like the prince he was (large and in charge) and Peter acting every bit the rebellious outlaw. Problem was, there was a small part of Peter that reacted to the authoritarian behavior of Thor in a needy way. That part was urging him to move closer to the larger man. As a result, he was frozen in place while they all watched Brock's bottom changing to a pleasant rosy color and Bucky be settled like a skittish colt.

Steve covered Brock's entire backside in the swats, down to his thighs, before beginning again from the top and starting to speak. "I lost you once. I can't lose you again, Brock. That would destroy me." His voice was quiet, but the emotion in it made his tone hoarse.

Even when Fury began to swat a bit more firmly, he still interspersed the affection. "It doesn't matter how many times you 'push'. Each time you do, this will be exactly where you'll end up. Over my knee. But I won't let you go. I won't give up on you. I won't stop loving you."

Peter swallowed and nodded, leaning into the kiss. "Okay, Mr. Stark," he answered obediently.

Since Quill wasn't moving away, Thor allowed himself to move that much closer to the smaller man, his fingers gently grasping Quill's waist; brushing over his hip.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Brock had to answer. The tone in Steve's voice hurt worse than the swats. He began to squirm more, trusting Steve could hold him.

"I love you too, Moy..." Bucky's voice caught. He still held still; the swats weren't painful yet and the gentle affection wasn’t something he wanted to get away from.

Quill shivered slightly. He'd done things more dangerous than they had and no one had stepped in. He was surprised that he was jealous of the two men. When Thor's hand shifted to a tighter grip and closer to his hip, he darted a look up into the Asgardian's eyes... his own confused and needy, though he wasn’t aware of broadcasting his feelings so clearly.

Stephen straightened as he watched the punishment. He could tell this was about more than disciplining a bad decision. It was a public claiming and affirmation of their relationship among their friends. He felt pleased and honored to be included among the group witnessing. His eyes never left the scene in front of him, watching Brock's bottom turn an increasingly darker red, watching Fury rub and squeeze Bucky's cheeks until they were also pink, just from the affection.

Steve's grip on Brock was tight and secure, pulling the other man tight against his stomach even as he kept swatting; not at anything like full force, but these were definitely punishment swats rather than the erotic ones. "I won't let _anything_ take you away from me. That includes you."

Fury started to smack Bucky's backside a bit harder; still not with a lot of force behind them, but enough so that the swats would continue to sting. He rubbed and squeezed as much as he swatted, though. After all, he'd made Bucky a promise.

Thor met Quill's eyes, letting his arm wrap around the other man's waist, drawing him closer against his chest. He gave Quill's hip a gentle squeeze.

Clint found himself watching the reactions of the others as much as the scene in front of them. It was obvious that they all accepted this...that it said a lot that Fury and Steve were showing their relationship with Bucky and Brock; making it clear they trusted those in this room with seeing their relationship.

Tony kissed Peter's head again, snuggling the younger man. He knew what was happening was more than just a punishment. He wasn't sure if Peter realized, though. He was preparing to answer questions about it once the younger man felt comfortable asking.

Quill looked up into Thor's face, still confused, but he didn't pull away. At the squeeze to his hip, he relaxed, leaning into Thor. He'd been acting like a spoiled brat to the older man for several days. If Thor could overlook that and show affection, he wasn't going to pull away.

Peter pressed closer to Tony, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the man. "I don't understand, Mr. Stark." He left it unsaid whether he was talking about what was going on with the two couples, or if he meant how physical Tony was being. It was probably both.

Thor automatically pulled Quill closer, his other hand settling on the man's other hip and drawing him in closer.

Brock began to whimper, soon after Steve's promise- that's what it felt like, a promise- and his squirming became more frantic. He didn't like being punished, even if he felt like he deserved it. The fact this was a punishment kept his libido from reacting and without the feelings of arousal, the pain was more intense and unwelcome. "I'm sorry, sir. Was naughty to just leave... to take chances. I'm sorry!" His voice caught and a tiny sob escaped.

Bucky whimpered softly as Fury began to swat harder. His master was being gentle, so he wasn't scared. He knew he deserved for it to hurt, but Fury was taking his time. Bucky appreciated that.

Tony looked into Peter's face. "I know, kid. I'll answer your questions when they're done," he whispered.

Quill shivered, letting himself lean more into Thor. Watching Brock and Bucky be punished and being so contrite and apologizing made him feel small and petty with how he'd treated Thor. "...I'm sorry I was a brat..." he whispered to the larger man.

"It was. _Very_ naughty," Steve said, beginning to swat a bit harder and faster. "You shouldn't have left without saying a word. You could have been hurt. Or worse. You could have been taken away from me." He began to focus more swats to Brock's sit spots and thighs.

"You were lucky you weren't hurt worse," Fury said seriously. "I can't lose you, Bucky. And I'm not going to let that happen."

Peter nodded and then slowly, hesitantly, let his head rest on Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you for apologizing." Thor squeezed Quill's hips. Putting his mouth close to the other man's ear, he murmured, "Though maybe you'd also benefit from a sore butt."

"I don't want to take myself from you... didn't think of that... didn't think I was in danger..." Brock began to sob. The words hurt worse than the spanking and he knew he'd be feeling that the rest of the afternoon. "...Didn't think..." he choked out.

Bucky began to cry quietly from Fury's words. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have done it. Shouldn't have tested you that way..." His voice caught.

Tony gently carded his fingers through Peter's hair.

Quill swallowed hard at Thor's words. He felt it best not to respond to the comment. Especially since part of him couldn't help thinking Thor was right.

"I can tell you didn't think," Steve stated, tightening his hold on Brock. "Your life is far too important to risk yourself in that way. If it happens again? _This_ is exactly how I will react," he promised.

"I know why you were testing me," Fury said calmly. "That doesn't mean I won't respond each and every time you do, but I do understand."

Thor wrapped his arms a bit tighter, almost possessively, around Quill's waist, drawing the smaller man back tight against him.

Stephen might be paying attention to the punishment in the center of the room, but that didn't mean he wasn't noticing everyone else's responses. He nodded at Thor. He'd watched Quill being a right pain in the butt to the larger man. It didn't appear that would be overlooked in the future.

Brock couldn’t say anything but, "Yes, sir... sorry, sir," as he squirmed frantically and sobbed.

Bucky found himself letting go at Fury's words. Lying limp over the older man's lap, he cried softly. "I'm sorry, master..." he said, loudly and clearly enough everyone would hear and there would be no question of their relationship.

Quill let out a tiny sigh, leaning back into Thor.

Sam blinked, glancing at Fury and Bucky at the latter's words. The name was surprising; but what surprised him even more was the fact that it seemed to fit. That Fury was Bucky's master; his Dom.

Fury brought the spanking to a stop and then rubbed Bucky's bottom a bit more before he moved the other man into his arms onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

Steve completed one last circuit of swats and then also stopped, drawing Brock into a close, tight embrace and pressing a kiss to the other man's head.

Thor inclined his head to Stephen, his hands gently stroking over Quill's hips.

Bucky curled up into Fury’s arms, snuggling close. Tony thought he looked young and helpless, but it was obvious Fury was his protector.

Brock didn't look quite as helpless, but it was obvious he needed Steve just as much. "I love you, Master..." he said, just as clearly as Bucky first had. He wanted everyone to know as well.

Quill let out a tiny mewling noise. "Aw... guys... you're so cute together!" he blurted, before thinking about what he'd just said and who he'd said it to.

Bruce snorted into his hand, trying not to chuckle at Quill.

"I love you too." Steve kissed Brock firmly, hugging him tightly.

"Can't argue with that," Scott commented, glancing at Quill before looking at the two couples. "I mean...seriously."

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Clint said, his voice serious. "I know you wouldn't have if you didn't trust us. It means a lot."

Brock snuggled against Steve but spared a teary-eyed glance and nod for Clint. "You're important to Cap and Director Fury. We want you to know everything...."

Quill smiled crookedly. He suspected he'd only been included because he was hanging out with Thor. It felt nice being included, though. He found himself wishing he could fit into this group better.

"So... you're not just friends or adopted family, right?" Peter asked. "You're actually partners? In the romantic sense?"

"Yeah, Queens." Steve grinned at Peter and then looked at Tony. "Sorry that we kind of derailed coming to see you, but it's really good to see you awake," he said with feeling.

"Hey. It's all good. My hospital room is your hospital room..." Tony waved off the apology. "It's actually nice to see life moving on and everyone acting like I'm not going to keel over immediately... " He grinned.

Rhodey snorted softly. "Anyone would say you're indestructible," he commented.

"How did you know to upgrade your suit?" Steve asked. "I could have sworn there wouldn't have been enough time for that, given how fast everything moved."

Peter made a quiet, almost whimpering sound and pressed a bit closer to Tony, remembering how scared he'd been that the older man was going to die.

"Yeah... funny story, that." Tony gave Steve and Scott a sheepish look. "See... back in 2012... when we were turning the Tesseract over to the secretary... I had an arc-reactor malfunction. And while I was laying there, thinking I was going to die... I heard voices talking. About power and radiation and surviving. And I could swear one of those voices was my own..." He grinned. "So being the paranoid bastard I am, I made sure all my suits were equipped to handle an extremely powerful gamma bomb. I had no clue why or if it would be useful. I had no clue if it would work. But... I made sure...." He chuckled. "Of course, now I know why I was having an arc-reactor malfunction and why I heard the voices, but...." He tightened his arms around Peter.

Scott blinked and then grinned. "Well, I'm _very_ glad some good came from you telling me to stop your heart," he said.

"I'm glad you made sure," Peter stated empathically.

"We all are," Bruce said quietly.

"Too many people have been lost," Wanda whispered. "It's a relief that you didn't need to be counted among those."

Tony looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save everyone..." he admitted, in a whisper.

Quill swallowed and rubbed his eyes as he thought of Gamora. "You could only do what you knew. There's prolly all kinds of laws about changing time and stuff..." He swallowed again.

"We can be happy for those who were brought back while mourning those who we lost," Thor said quietly, remembering Loki. He tightened his arms around Quill's waist, stroking his fingers over the smaller man's hips.

Quill nodded. "Yeah. We can do that." He relaxed back into Thor, not realizing that he'd started cuddling with the larger man.

Bucky let his head rest on Fury's shoulder. He didn't even attempt to fix his clothing, although he did give a hesitant look in Peter's direction. While he had no problem with everyone knowing what he and Fury were to each other, he wasn't comfortable being completely out there in front of a minor.

Thor held Quill close and tight against himself, barely realizing he was doing so.

Fury carefully replaced Bucky's clothing, noticing Steve doing the same with Brock. Neither released their partners, though.

Once both men were re-clothed and Bucky had calmed enough he felt able to speak, he whispered, "Do you have questions?"

Sam shrugged. "I think it's fairly straightforward. You've clearly found each other. You and Fury. Steve and Brock."

"But weren't you one of HYDRA's?" Scott looked at Brock with some confusion.

Brock winced. "I was deep undercover... I really don't have memory about what happened... that was my... future self?" He glanced at Steve uncertainly.

Steve nodded. "I got you out before HYDRA made their move. So, I didn't lose you." His arms tightened around Brock.

"All of this time travel stuff...it's making my head spin," Peter admitted. "But maybe that's also ‘cause I'm just confused generally. I mean, five years went by in the blink of an eye. And now Mr. Stark's acting like a... like a...." He faltered, not sure how to finish that sentence; whether he was misreading things entirely.

"Like a dad?" Tony had no problem copping to his feelings and behavior. "Five years of missing you made it clear to me that you were more than just a kid to mentor. Now that you're back, I'm not going back to the way things were before...."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked, a bit uncertainly.

Tony huffed slightly, muttering to himself that he must have been a right bastard if his usually genius fifteen-year-old was afraid to see what was right in front of his nose. Tightening his grip so Peter couldn’t squirm away, he answered, "It means that you are important, kid. And while I won't be adopting you and moving you into the cabin with us- because I won’t do that to poor May, who was lost without you these last five years- in every other way, I fully intend to treat you like you're my kid. Including turn you over my knee if you deliberately do dangerous stuff you know I'd take issue with." He paused before a stern note crept into his voice. "Things like sneak aboard alien space craft after you've been told to get back on Earth...."

"But I would have been completely useless if I'd stayed back on Earth," Peter protested, actually finding himself snuggling closer to Tony, despite the words making him half-afraid of what was about to happen. "And it was five _years_ ago," he added; though, of course, it had only been a few minutes for him.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at that response. "I think you'll find there's no statute of limitations, kid."

"No." Tony gently swatted Peter's backside; not hard enough it would hurt, but hard enough to sting. "No statute on getting into trouble for endangering..." Tony said, giving three more swats at the same level, before hugging Peter tight and kissing him on top of his head. "You are never useless, kid. And what happened would have happened if you were with me or on Earth. But I can't help but feel lucky that you were one of the ones we could bring back. Because you _could_ have been one, of the ones we _couldn't._..." Tony's voice caught and tears pooled in his eyes as he thought about those lost.

Bucky smiled crookedly at Peter. "They know they can't wrap us up in cotton and set us on a shelf, kid..." he gave Fury a small, apologetic grin, "but if you do take chances or do dangerous things, it's better to get permission first. That way, someone knows and can keep an eye out if you need help or something goes wrong."

Quill huffed and gave Peter an exaggerated wink before saying, "So who gets after the ones making the decisions? Eventually, the kid will grow up. You saying he can still get into trouble for being dangerous, even then? You two are in unique situations. His is different...."

Stephen smirked. "I imagine that depends on if he is responsible or irresponsible as an adult. If, overall, he tends to make choices that minimize danger and keeps his friends and family informed, he won't have to worry. If he does things like you...."

"Hey! That's not... who you been talking to?!" Quill protested with a pout, not exactly able to refute Strange's assumption.

Peter swallowed hard and hugged Tony tight. The swats might have stung, but it didn't last for long with his accelerated healing and he couldn't help but respond to the emotion. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," he said earnestly. "I'll be more careful."

"You are easy to read," Thor commented, squeezing Quill's waist gently. "And you will no longer be left to flounder alone, with no one willing or able to step in."

Tony snorted at Quill's deer in the headlights look.

Brock outright laughed. "Looks like there'll be another like us soon..." he whispered to Steve.

"Wait... what?!" Quill finally found his voice and twisted around to look up at Thor, his voice giving away his nervousness.

"I am certain you heard me," Thor said calmly. "And you cannot be that unobservant. If you were uncomfortable with my actions, you would have responded before now."

Steve smiled and kissed Brock's cheek. "I think you're right," he agreed.

Quill swallowed hard at that declaration. Again, he couldn't say what was said, was wrong. He'd been responding instinctively, though, not really paying attention. He admitted as much in a whisper. "Not unobservant... just not really paying attention to my observations. Felt safe here, so didn't feel like I had to watch every little thing to make sure I didn't react...."

"You're safe here," Thor commented; though perhaps he meant more 'safe with me' than anything else.

"If you want to have a more private discussion, there's an empty room next door," Rhodey said.

Quill bit his lip. ".. I know," he whispered, but not doing anything else. He didn't even pull away from Thor. He blushed as he realized the older man was right. He liked what Thor had been doing.

Thor squeezed Quill gently. "Then perhaps we should have a more private discussion." He began to steer the smaller man towards the door.

Quill followed quietly... quieter than he'd been since Thor had started interacting with him. Quieter than he normally ever was, even when nervous. He had a feeling his life was about to drastically change in a way he never expected, and it felt better to not start babbling like he usually would.

Bucky gave Quill an encouraging smile before snuggling against Fury.

Leaving the rest of them in the room, Thor led Quill into the empty room. Closing the door behind them, he drew the smaller man over to the bed and sat down, drawing Quill down onto his lap.

Quill shivered as he ended up on Thor's lap. "I've been arguing and needling and being bratty to you since we finished Thanos. How can you even think of wanting...?" He looked down.

"I believe you have been arguing with me because you feel the same thing I do and you fear it," Thor said honestly. "Seeing Steve and Fury with Brock and Bucky has made me bold enough to go after what I want."

"You... want what they have?" Quill swallowed. "With me?"

Thor nodded. "That is what I want," he replied.

"I don't know what I want..." Peter admitted. "I... I know it's been five years, but it only feels like a few days since Gamora was murdered by Thanos... and everything else... and... I feel drawn to you and like I need you, but it scares me...."

"I feel drawn to you, Quill." Thor's words were spoken with complete honesty. He let his thumb stroke lightly over the smaller man's cheek; down over his neck. Leaning in close, he whispered in Quill's ear, "I'm going to turn you over my knee."

Quill shivered, giving a faint nod of assent. "Yessir..." he whispered.

Thor stroked his fingers along Quill's neck and then moved the smaller man across his lap. Letting his fingers stroke over the other man's backside, he then began to tug Quill's pants down.

Peter whimpered softly, reaching forward to brace himself. He wasn't sure what to expect. Was he being punished? Was he being claimed? Was this both?

Baring the other man's backside, Thor let his hands rub over Peter's bottom, gently squeezing each buttock in turn. "You are mine now," he stated firmly, delivering a firm smack to each cheek before he began to rub once more.

"Yours? Wh... what does that mean?" Peter didn't fight the position, little yelps escaping at the smacks and whimpering at the rubbing and squeezing.

"It means that you belong to me now." Thor delivered a few more firm smacks before he began to rub and squeeze once more. "Like Steve and Brock. Fury and Bucky. I feel the same draw you do."

"So... I obey you? And listen to you? And don't do things without your permission? And if I'm naughty or a brat and don't do what I'm supposed to... you spank me? In front of everyone?" Peter's voice had gotten progressively higher in pitch as he spoke.

"Yes, to all of those things. I'll spank you and I'll claim you until you know who you belong to," Thor promised. "It'll happen in front of others if it needs to." He swatted a bit more, before returning to rubbing and squeezing the warming skin.

"I... I… I can't help being naughty..." Peter whimpered. "I'm gonna always be over your knee..." He let out a tiny cry.

"It doesn't matter," Thor stated. "You're mine _now_. And you will _always_ be mine."

"I'm yours..." Peter let out another choked cry, squirming slightly. "Forever..."

Thor tightened his hold on Peter, holding the smaller man close and secure against his stomach. He stroked his hand down Peter's back, rubbing and squeezing each of his buttocks in turn before giving each another firm smack.

Peter felt himself relaxing as Thor took over; his bottom felt warm and stingy. And every time Thor squeezed and rubbed, Peter felt himself wanting to give in and obey that small bit more. "Yours... need. Need to obey you... nor argue with you..." He sniffled. "You o... own me. M... master...." He blinked his eyes, fighting back tears. It felt like this was happening so fast. And yet it felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for this claiming.

"I own you," Thor agreed. "You're _mine_." He delivered a series of firm smacks and then began to rub, squeeze and stroke. Peter's bottom was getting pink under his hands and he gave one thigh a gentle squeeze. "When we are finished here, you'll remember who owns you when we return to the others."

"Promise? I won't forget?" He didn't think he'd forget, but it helped to know he'd feel it. It would feel more real.

"_I promise_." Thor delivered a swat to each sit spot and thigh before pausing once more to rub and stroke. "But I also won't hesitate to claim you in front of anyone else."

"I... I want them to know..." Peter admitted. "Want to be yours and not hide it...."

"We won't hide it." Thor delivered a firm swat to emphasize each word and then paused once more to stroke and rub Peter's bottom. "There's no need to hide, considering the others haven't hesitated in demonstrating their relationship.

"Do... do you want all of me?" Peter had to ask. It was fairly obvious that the other men were lovers. Peter wasn't sure Thor saw him like that, even if he saw him as a submissive.

"I want all that you want to give me," Thor replied. "_Everything_."

"Then... I want to give you everything... Master...." Peter whispered.

"And I will take everything," Thor stated. "I want you."

Peter relaxed at the words. "Tha... that's good. Thank you, sir..." Peter squirmed slightly.

"I've got you," Thor said seriously. "You're mine now. And I love you," he said seriously.

"You love me? Already? Even though I was a pain in the butt?" Peter asked, sounding happy at the thought.

"Already, even then," Thor promised. "You could be the _worse_ pain in the butt and it still wouldn't change anything."

"...Love you too..." Peter whispered hesitantly, as if afraid admitting it would cause it all to disappear.

"Good." Thor rubbed his hands over Peter's back and bottom. "I'm not going to let you go," he promised.

"I won't let you go either. I'll follow you into death if I have to, but I can't lose you..." Peter swallowed. He'd lost too many, said goodbye too many times. He wouldn't do it again.

Thor rubbed and stroked a bit more firmly, putting a bit more pressure behind the contact. "_You're mine now_," he whispered.

Peter sniffed before letting out a tiny laugh. "Guess this means you're in charge of the Benatar," he said softly. "No more trying to boss you around." He blushed faintly. Of course, now he knew part of his belligerence about him being Captain was because he had felt the urge to give in and obey Thor from nearly the very first... but he'd still been a complete brat... nearly an ass to the older man. "I really am sorry for how I treated you," he whispered, in a very guilt filled voice.

Thor gave his backside a firm squeeze. "I know you are, but I forgive you. And I love you," he promised. "And now...if you fight me again, I'll turn you over my knee and blister your backside. But I won't change how I feel about you."

"...Okay..." Peter squirmed a slight bit, but it was more to test Thor's grip on him than because he wanted to get away. "...Feels good..." he admitted quietly, with a blush. He meant the squeezing, but he also meant knowing that Thor had him, was taking over and would keep him despite his behavior. It was a relief to know that, even if he messed up, Thor wouldn't leave him or give up on him.

"You feel good," Thor said honestly. "And it feels good to finally _have_ you. That you know now who you belong to."

"Would... Would you have acted on wanting me... if we hadn't seen Cap and Director Fury acting?" Peter bit his lip. He knew he'd never have acted on it. He had pushed his feelings so far down, thinking they were inappropriate given everything that had happened, that he'd never have even thought to act on it.

"I believe I would have, eventually," Thor said. "But it might have taken longer than it did if it wasn't for seeing the others."

"I'm glad we were there..." Peter said softly. "...The thought that... well, I'd never have figured it out, let alone admitted it. I was denying it to myself too much to admit it to you..." he admitted. "The thought I might have missed out because I'm an idiotic coward, hurts." He sighed. He'd taken a lot of emotional hits the last several years and his self-esteem wasn't terribly high, even if he acted like a cocky, self-assured, prick a lot of the time.

"I knew my feelings for you ran a lot deeper than I'd first assumed." Stroking Peter's back, Thor continued, "And then Thanos took away everyone, including you. I'd given up any hope of seeing you again. When I did...I didn't want to assume you would respond well to how I feel about you."

"Because I acted so badly toward you?" Peter asked hesitantly, afraid that his typical behavior of defiance toward authority had given Thor the wrong idea.

"I wasn't sure you felt a similar way and I did not want to push you into something you weren't ready or prepared for," Thor said. "I thought I would be happy just being with you, but it appears it takes me laying claim to you to make that happen."

"Because I'm a hot mess and do everything the opposite what I should..." Peter sighed. "...Thank you for claiming me..." he whispered. He knew if Thor hadn't taken the bull by the horns, they would have been dancing around each other, with Peter being argumentative, for the rest of eternity.

"You're mine now. There's no way I'll let you go." Thor gently ran his hand over Peter's back, down over his bottom and legs, giving a slight squeeze every so often.

Peter relaxed both at the words and the gentle affection. "I like the sound of that... that I belong to you and won't ever be let go...." he admitted.

"Both are true." Thor continued gently rubbing and squeezing. "And I won't stop giving you affection in front of the others," he added.

"Even when I don't deserve it?" Peter shifted so he could hold onto Thor's leg in a tight hug, needing to show his own bit of affection.

Thor gently squeezed each of Peter's thighs. "That's not true. There'd never be a time you didn't deserve affection."

"Even if I'm stupid and make things difficult?" Peter sounded hesitantly hopeful. He knew Yondu had cared about him, loved him even in his own way. And looking back, Peter could see the older man had done what he could to be a father to him. But Yondu hadn't been overly affectionate on the best of days and on days when Peter was a real pain in the ass? If Peter was lucky enough to get affection, it was usually in the form of a smack on the back of his head. It was hard to believe that on those days when he was being exceedingly annoying, Thor would want to have anything to do with him, let alone be affectionate.

"Not stupid," Thor disagreed. "And I will _always_ give you affection. Whether it's holding you in my arms, or over my knee like this, where I can touch and stroke and squeeze." He demonstrated this exactly by doing those three things.

Peter shivered. "I... I like when you touch, stroke and squeeze..." he said quietly. "...Like belonging to you... Didn't think I should like or want it, but I do..." He swallowed. "...Wanna belong to you completely."

"When we get back to where we're staying, I can claim you completely," Thor said, running his fingers over Peter's bottom and down over his legs.

Peter let out a slow breath, going limp over Thor's lap and accepting whatever the older man chose to do. "...Yessir... I'll try not to be impatient..." He shivered.

Thor removed Peter's clothing entirely, deciding there were too many layers, and began to stroke and rub over the other man's entire back side, squeezing every so often.

Peter whimpered as the last of his clothing was removed, but he didn't protest or try to stop Thor's actions. He hoped none of the nurses or doctors walked in and discovered them; but then, if they were discovered, he figured it was just part of belonging to Thor and letting everyone know. It wouldn't bother him except if they got thrown out of the hospital.

"You're mine," Thor whispered. "I'm not going to let you go." He rubbed between Peter's shoulder blades; down to his hips, squeezing possessively.

"...And... _you're mine_..." Peter said uncertainly. He would willingly and completely belong to Thor and only Thor, but Thor was the one in control. Maybe he didn't want to belong to Peter the same way.

"I'm yours," Thor agreed. "Completely and only yours, the same way you're completely and only mine."

At those words, Peter relaxed completely, just going limp over Thor's lap. "...Love you, sir..." he whispered, contented for the first time in what felt like years, ready to accept whatever Thor chose to do next.

"I love you," Thor responded, letting one hand shift up to gently squeeze the nape of Peter's neck, while his other rested on the other man's bottom. While he didn't smack, he did rub and squeeze possessively.

"...How... how long can we stay here, sir?" Peter asked quietly. He wanted to stay long enough that it was made clear to everyone that he now belonged to the Asgardian.

Thor let his fingers stroke gently through Peter's hair. "A bit longer, but we'll need to head home if we want more privacy. But when we join the others, I'm going to hold you tightly to me; so tight, you won't be able to move without my permission."

Peter flushed, turning just enough that he could look up at Thor with a happy smile. "...I like that, sir.... Tight enough I can't move without permission and everyone can see you are in control..." he whispered.

Thor stroked his thumb over Peter's lips. "And so, you know I'm not ashamed of how much I love you and want to keep you with me."

Peter kissed Thor's thumb gently before turning to face down again. "I'm not ashamed to be kept by you... it... it feels right...."

"You belong with me and to me." Thor gently squeezed his waist and then over his hips again.

"...I'll obey you from now on..." Peter whispered. "...At least I'll try to..." He wrinkled his nose. He had no doubt that, good intentions aside, there would be times when he'd disobey because he was stubborn and sometimes needed reminding of who was in charge.

"I know you'll do your best," Thor replied. "And if you disobey or are naughty in any other way? Well, we'll deal with that." He gave Peter's bottom a light pat for emphasis.

Peter shivered. "I'll try really hard not to be naughty..." Peter said hesitantly. He liked the attention Thor was giving him, but the idea of a full-fledged spanking for being naughty was a little scary to him. He wasn't sure how he'd react, but he suspected it wouldn't be in a very adult manner.

Thor gently squeezed one cheek. "It won't matter even if you are naughty. I won't decide you're too much trouble. I won't change my mind. I'll still want you."

"I know, sir. I just... I'm afraid if I actually get a real spanking, I'll be a big baby about it and make you ashamed of me..." Peter admitted, in a tiny voice.

"I wouldn't _ever_ be ashamed of you," Thor promised. "And if you did get a real spanking, we'd get through it."

"Yeah... I know we would... my ego might not, but we would..." Peter huffed softly. "...Then again, guess I don't really need an ego with you," he said, thinking that to have an ego, he'd have to keep an awful lot about himself and what he was feeling or thinking to himself; and he didn't want to do that with Thor. If he couldn't be open and honest with the Asgardian, then he really shouldn't be giving himself over to the older man so easily.

"No." Thor gently parted Peter's thighs, gently stroking, rubbing and squeezing his inner thighs. "Your ego doesn't have a place in our relationship."

"...Cause you want all of me... even the insecure, childish parts?" Peter's voice was hesitant again and he winced. He'd never thought of himself as insecure but turned out he was one big bundle of insecurity. He probably would have realized it sooner if he hadn't always been pretending to be in control of everything. Thor wasn't allowing that; at least not anymore. The fact the Asgardian had humored his attempts to seem in charge with the other Guardians said more about Thor's compassion in not upstaging him in front of his friends than any control or self-assurance Peter had. "Won't have to pretend anymore..." he realized. If everyone knew who he belonged to, then he wouldn't have to do anything but obey Thor. And no one would think less of him for it. At least no one whose opinion mattered to him, at any rate.

"I want _every part of you_," Thor said. "Now that I have you, I won't let you go. I won't _ever_ let you go. _You're mine_. And no one will think less of you when they see it. After all, they haven't thought less of Brock or Bucky." He glided his fingers over Peter's legs and between his thighs, taking full opportunity to caress and stroke the other man.

"...Oooh... _master_..." Peter's voice caught and he quivered, opening his legs further without thought. "..._Feels good_..." He whimpered, feeling his body begin to respond to the more intimate affection. He tried to hold still and will the reaction away; Thor had said he would fully claim him later. He didn't want to seem impatient.

Thor gently squeezed Peter's inner thighs, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of the other man's head. "I know," he whispered in one ear. "And when we get home, I'll stretch you out on my bed. Have you completely at my mercy."

"Yessir..." Peter whimpered again, his voice tight. "...Try...." He took a slow breath. "I'll try to be good..." he said, his voice sounding more whiney and pained than he'd have liked, but it was what it was. It was obvious he was aroused, so there was no use trying to keep his voice under control when it was all he could do to keep his body under control.

Thor reached under Peter, gently grasping the other man's erection. He began to stroke and rub, his other hand squeezing down Peter's bottom and thighs.

Peter's breath caught as his master took complete control over his body and then he began to sob softly, squirming just enough that it was obvious he was holding on by a thread. "...._Master_... please... please... _please_..." he began to babble softly; not so loudly it would draw the attention of doctors or nurses, but loudly enough Thor would be able to hear how affected he was by the older man's actions (and possibly loud enough Steve would hear, with his enhanced hearing).

Thor leaned down to kiss Peter, gently and lingeringly. "I want you to let go, my little star-lord," he murmured against the other man's lips.

Peter returned the kiss with a fervor that bordered on desperate; and when Thor told him to let go, he did. He climaxed harder than he'd expected, shuddering over his master’s lap, mouth millimeters from Thor's, and then he slumped as the last of his release left him with a tiny, whining sigh, his breath ghosting over Thor's lips.

"I love you." Thor cupped the side of Peter's face, thumb stroking over his cheek.

Tears ran down Peter's face as he looked up into Thor's eyes and pressed his face into his master's hand, searching for something that would show Thor was speaking true. He smiled with almost childish delight when he found it. "I believe you, Sir..." he whispered. "I love you too..." he said earnestly, making sure he didn't look away. He wanted Thor to see what he'd seen; it had made him feel so good and he wanted his master to feel just as good.

"I know. I believe you too." Thor kissed him again, stroking his fingers gently over Peter's cheek. "I'm going to keep you forever," he promised.

Peter grinned at that. "That makes me happy..." was all he could think to say. He might think of something smart-aleck later, but the moment was too deep for smart-aleck.

Thor smiled. "When you're ready, I'll clean you up. We can rejoin the others. But I'll still keep holding you. Everyone will see me being affectionate with you," he promised.

"Okay, Master..." Peter smiled shyly. "...I'm ready now. As long as I can still be held by you; I want everyone to see..." he admitted.

Beginning to clean Peter up, Thor commented, "I won't let go of you. Though I am tempted to carry you back into the room over my shoulder."

Peter grinned at that. "Show everyone I belong to you?" he asked, in a husky voice, holding still while Thor cleaned him.

"Exactly that," Thor answered. He finished cleaning Peter off and then began to dress him, touching and stroking everywhere he could.

Peter was flushed and shivering by the time Thor finished dressing him. Only the fact that he'd climaxed only minutes before kept him from becoming fully aroused again. "Wow..." he said, a bit breathlessly. "...Never knew being taken care of would be something that turned me on..." He blinked at the realization.

Thor clasped the back of his neck, drawing the other man in close and kissing his head firmly. "When we get home, I'm going to strip you naked again before I claim you fully."

"Yes, sir.... looking forward to it. _A lot_..." Peter managed to say. He pressed close to Thor and kissed the underside of the Asgardian's jaw, as that was the spot closest to him.

Thor held Peter a bit longer and then gave in to instinct, sweeping the other man up and over his shoulder, arm settling around Peter's legs in a manner that could only be termed very possessive. He then carried Peter into the other room.

Peter managed to keep his yelp down to a decibel that wouldn't carry past Thor's ears and reached down, holding onto the waistband of Thor's pants. It wasn't that he was afraid Thor would drop him on his head, but instinct had him trying to hold on and that was what he could reach.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the sight of Thor carrying Peter into the room; making it clear that he'd been fully claimed by the Asgardian.

"So, can we expect more of these caveman-like claiming tendencies?" Rhodey asked wryly.

"Don't look at me. As strong as Pepper is, I don't think she could put me over her shoulder..." Tony teased.

Stephen blinked and looked at the other man. "That explains so much..." he said drolly. There was an amused gleam in his eye.

Bruce snort coughed into his hand.

Peter P.'s eyes widened. "So...is _everyone_ pairing off?"

"Just the ones who belong together, I expect," Sam commented.

"You aren't allowed to pair off until you're 21..." Tony said preemptively. It wasn't clear if he was joking or not.

Bucky chuckled. "I suspect a lot of people have realized how waiting for the 'right moment' could cause you to lose your chance... and they decided to do something about it..." His voice was low and rumbling affectionately as he looked into Fury's eyes.

Fury wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Bucky, caressing the side of his face. "I know I wasn't going to wait anymore."

"I already saw what waiting got me," Steve commented, drawing Brock closer to himself.

"I'm happy for you..." Bruce said quietly, a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

Stephen nodded, a faraway look in his eye.

Thor almost casually leaned gently against the wall, angling himself so that his dangling Star-Lord could see the others in the room without having to strain himself. His hand was clasped possessively around the smaller man's legs.

Quill waved sheepishly from his position of looking upside down. He didn't appear upset about being manhandled by Thor in the least, though.

"Ugh. I'm getting dizzy just looking at you..." Tony complained. "There's another folding chair in the closet. Why don't you use it, Point Break? Sit your brat on your lap before all the blood rushes to his head...."

"I'll get it." Eager to please, Peter P. quickly headed to the closet and took out the folding chair, setting it up and then quickly returning to Tony's side.

Thor sat down and deposited Quill on his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller man's waist and drawing him back close and tight against his stomach.

"Thanks, kid..." Quill smiled at Peter.

Bruce glanced around the room, surprised they hadn't been kicked out so Tony could rest. His science brother looked about to fall asleep. "How about we go down to the cafeteria and grab some dinner? Give the invalid time to rest. Come back later." He gave Tony a gentle smile to show he was teasing.

"We can bring you up some food and drink...some things to keep you occupied so you don't happen to get bored while left alone," Rhodey commented.

"Not much chance of being left alone," Sam commented, with a quick grin.

"Sounds good..." Tony didn't even attempt to stifle his yawn. Turning to Peter, he nudged the teen gently. "Go on with Rhodey, kiddo. Get some food. I know you have to be starving with your metabolism...."

"Okay." Peter had relaxed quite a bit now that he knew Tony was going to be okay and he smiled at the man before walking over to join the others.

Tony was asleep almost before Peter got off the bed.

Bruce began ushering everyone out.

Stephen was smirking as he left, darting glances at the three newest couplings. He was happy for them all, really. But he found it amusing that all three were Dominant and submissive pairings.

Quill wrinkled his nose at Stephen's smirk but didn't say anything for once, instead snuggling closer to Thor, as if seeking reassurance, it was okay to give in and let the older man be in charge. He'd fought authority nearly his whole life, after all.

Steve kept a tight grip around Brock, needing to feel the other man close. Fury did much the same with Bucky, enjoying the contact and the feel of the other man pressed against him.

Thor gently squeezed Quill's waist and gave him a reassuring smile, leaning in to whisper, "I love you," into his ear.

Scott shook his head, feeling like he'd been witness to something fairly monumental. He couldn't help sneaking a few glances at the couples.

Stephen followed Bruce down to the cafeteria. "So how long do you think it will take for them to stop making dove eyes at each other, realize Stark is asleep and make their way down here?" he asked the group that had immediately followed Bruce, a hint of snark in his tone.

Rhodey shrugged. "Probably as soon as they realize they're hungry. Or that their charges are," he added.

Stephen nodded, then chuckled. "Which means they should be right along. I'm pretty sure I heard one of their stomachs rumbling, though I'm not sure which one it was...."

As if on cue, the three couples joined the rest of the group in the canteen. While Fury, Thor and Steve didn't sit their partners on their laps, they did make sure Bucky, Quill and Brock were sitting as close to them as possible.

Bruce walked over to the manager, arranging for a tab to be kept, then motioned for Peter to go through. "Make sure you eat enough..." He motioned for the rest to follow the kid.

It didn't take long for everyone to join the youngster at the food.

***

Five years had felt like a long time. One of the few who hadn't been taken by the snap, Mordo had spent much of the time wandering; a lost soul filled with regrets. With the return of everyone, he finally made his way back to the building that had been his home for so long; not sure what he was looking for but knowing staying away was no longer an option.

For Wong, it had only been a few days since Thanos had first arrived on Earth, as he had been part of the group snapped away. Still, it was unsettling to see everything that had happened in the five years he and Stephen were 'missing'. The Sanctum's Magic had protected the building from looters and the like, but the streets outside of it weren't so lucky. What once had been a tidy, well-kept street looked like a war had hit it. He supposed a war had hit it. Still. Knowing so much had gone on without him left him feeling unsettled. He was doing his best to clean up and help those around him readjust to either being back or having their loved ones back. Five years was a long time, after all.

Seeing how everything had been hit by the disappearance of half of the world's population was difficult; more so that Mordo could see how badly his home had been left. It wasn't difficult to spot Wong, right in the middle of everything going on. Breathing deeply, Mordo approached the other man, painfully aware that he'd left with barely even a goodbye.

Wong finished giving instructions to a construction worker that was helping to replace siding on the building. Magic protected from looters and outright destruction, not the elements. He noticed Mordo immediately, though. Turning, he gave the other man a considering look, before smiling serenely. "You have aged. You must have been one of those left behind..." he said matter-of-factly, no censure in his voice for how the other man had left. "It is good to see you again, my friend..." he said, genuinely happy that Mordo was there.

Mordo nodded and held his hand out to Wong in greeting. "It's good to see you too." His voice was filled with sincerity. His eyes moved around the area without him even being aware of it; seeking out one man in particular.

"Are you one who is trying to catch up to the world? Or trying to readjust to having what was lost returned?" Wong asked curiously, not failing to notice Wong looking around the area, but giving the other man the courtesy of not asking about it. Mordo would confide in him if he felt able.

"Perhaps a bit of both," Mordo replied. "Stephen is not with you?"

Wong smiled briefly at the question, not surprised that Mordo sought out Stephen immediately. They hadn't parted on the best of terms. Five years with half the world gone would give a person a different perspective, he imagined. Still. "It wasn't his fault, what occurred. He saw billions of futures, but only one in which half of all life was not destroyed. He did what he needed to keep a great evil from befalling the universe...." he said, both by way of defending Stephen should Mordo be here because he disagreed with how Stephen had handed over the Eye... and by way of seeing if perhaps Mordo's viewpoint had changed enough to forgive Stephen for how he had used the Eye in the past.

Mordo nodded slowly. "The Eye is a true burden to bear." He hesitated, but there was no use in hiding. No point in pretending. "Five years is a long time. I realized I didn't want to leave things the way they were between us almost too late to act." He looked into Wong's eyes. "Will you tell me where he is?"

"You've forgiven him for choosing a way you did not agree with?" Wong asked seriously. He saw no benefit in sending Mordo to Stephen if there was no forgiveness on Mordo's part. Stephen had been hurt by what he felt was unfair censure, disappointment and distrust. Even if he hadn't said as much, Wong had been able to tell.

"Yes." Mordo's response was given immediately and without hesitation. Five years was too long a time to live with that guilt. In a slightly lower voice, he added, "I can only hope he will be able to forgive me my reaction."

Wong nodded. "I think his forgiveness will be freely given. His trust might be another matter..." he warned gently. "He is currently at the hospital, watching over Tony Stark, as are all the Avengers, Guardians and various people who fought by Iron Man's side to bring everyone back. I think they fear if they leave his side, he might perish...." He sighed softly. He wasn't too sure that they wouldn't be right, so he hadn't argued with Stephen about spending entirely too much time there.

"Thank you." Mordo didn't comment on Wong's statement about Stephen's trust. The other man was right. He handed over a card with his number on it. "If you need to contact me. I know there's a lot of rebuilding to do. Once I have started to repair things with Stephen, I'd like to help you rebuild here."

Wong grunted and nodded, taking the card. "I will look forward to your help..." he said calmly, giving Mordo a brief smile.

"I will see you soon." Mordo left, heading to the hospital.

***

While Stephen had been with the others in Tony's room, Mordo had kept his distance. Not spying, not exactly...but he hadn't failed to see the relationships formed between others of the same group. He lingered as the group entered the canteen to eat, watching Stephen with an intensity that came as a bit of a shock. Absence made the heart grow fonder, or so the saying went; but this was a lot deeper than anything he'd experienced before.

Stephen fidgeted as he ate the salad he'd bought. He felt like he was being watched, but every time he glanced around himself, there was no one there. "Anyone else feel like they're being stared at?" he finally broke down and asked, hoping that maybe the feeling was just residual effects from having gone into space and then being snapped out of existence. If he was the only one feeling this way, then... well, he wasn't sure what to think.

Bruce frowned, glancing around and not seeing anyone. "Nooo... Not anymore than I usually am, at any rate. Maybe you're just getting residual stare-by's from people noticing me?" He tried to soothe what were obviously ruffled feathers.

Peter blinked and glanced at Stephen. "Maybe someone _is_ watching from one of those portals you guys can open?" he suggested, before frowning. "Or does it work like that? Can you use the portals to spy?"

"Even if you could, what would be gained from just watching?" Steve asked.

"Unless one of the Sanctum's enemies doesn't like the fact I am back and wants to remove me permanently... I can't think of any reason..." Stephen said with a frown, his usual snarkiness absent with his unease.

Bucky frowned at that. "With all of us here? I don't think they'd be foolish enough to try something..." he said uncertainly.

"It depends on who it is..." Stephen muttered, finally standing and leaving his salad half-finished. "But if it is someone that would attack, despite you being here, I would be happier out of the hospital, where those who are too sick or injured are unable to get to cover should a fight break out." He sighed. He really had been hungry, but now his appetite was gone. "I will call you later to make sure Stark is still alright, yes?"

Steve quickly stood up as well. "I can come with you for backup," he offered.

"I could come too," Scott said. "I could shrink right down and stay on your shoulder. No one would even know I was there until it was too late."

"If you take a comm with you, you can call the rest of us if you need more backup," Sam offered.

Stephen blinked at all the offers of help. "I... thank you, but since I don't actually see anyone and I'd hate to ruin your evening for something that is probably nothing at all, I don't think having any of you accompany me will be necessary. But... I will take a comm with me and if I am wrong, I will immediately let you know." He smiled. "Enjoy your dinner and give Stark my regards. I will join you all again tomorrow. It is probably just weariness making me paranoid."

Rhodey handed over one of the comms. "You make sure you use it the _moment_ anything goes down. Even if it's just you are getting a bad vibe from someone."

Stephen took the comm and nodded. "I will. Thank you." Nodding again at everyone else, he tucked the comm into his ear so he could activate it immediately if needed, then handed his nearly untouched salad to Peter. "You can have this, kid... no sense in it going to waste.... I will see you all later..." He smiled and turned, leaving the cafeteria exit closest to the outside. He could portal back to the Sanctum. It was where he was living, after all. But he needed to think; and if he was being watched, he'd rather not draw the person's attention to there until its defenses were shored up.

Mordo had been reluctant to leave Stephen with the sense that he had an enemy watching him; at the same time, he'd thought they had things they needed to say to each other privately. He followed Stephen outside and finally made himself known to the other man. "Stephen."

Stephen spun around, hands half-way raised, but otherwise staying in a non-threatening pose. "Mordo..." he whispered, a second of hurt flashing in his eyes before he gained control over himself and was able to appear curious but unaffected. "It's been a while..." he said hesitantly, his impulse to end the comment with 'my friend' dying a quick death as he remembered how Mordo had left. "...Have you been watching me?" His nose and forehead wrinkled as he asked the question.

"Yes." Mordo stepped nearer to Stephen. "I would have come to you earlier, but I believe we have things to say to each other that we don't need an audience to." His gaze swept over Stephen's body, from head to toe. "You look well."

Stephen gave a snarky smile. "I should. I haven't aged a day in five years..." He snorted. He turned to walk toward the Sanctum, figuring Mordo would follow. "What do we need to talk about? I figured you'd said all you cared to say when you left...."

"I was wrong." Mordo fell into step beside Stephen. "It might have only been a few days for you. I've spent five years regretting how things ended between us. I know I can't take it back, but I will ask you to forgive me for hurting you."

Stephen swallowed. That Mordo had sought him out to apologize and admit he'd made a mistake was big. And the older man was right; he'd had five years to work through things and figure it out. Just because Stephen hadn't had that time didn't make it less true. In any case, Stephen couldn't see a reason not to forgive him, even if he was hesitant to do more than that. "A lot has happened and holding on to past hurts doesn't do anyone any good, let alone me. So yes. I forgive you. Was there anything else you needed to say?" He tried to keep his tone light and unaffected, but it wasn't easy.

Mordo stopped walking and reached out to grasp Stephen's arm, so that the other man would stop too. "I'm not here only to apologize, Stephen. I care about you a great deal. I only realized just how much when you were gone."

Stephen glanced at Mordo's hand uncertainly, turning to face Mordo and pulling away slightly at the same time. "It took me being gone to realize that? We hadn't spoken to or seen each other for several years before Thanos even made himself known... why did my being snapped away suddenly make you realize that?" If he sounded upset, it was because he_ was _upset. Why hadn't Mordo cared when he was still around and not snapped out of existence? "...For that matter, how did you even know I was one of the _missing_?!" His voice raised.

Letting his hand drop, Mordo said quietly, "I let one mistake snowball into more. I was too proud...too arrogant...to admit how wrong I'd been, to myself let alone to you." He met Stephen's gaze as he continued, "When half of the population vanished, I knew things were bad. I wanted to see you...to be with you. I came to the sanctum, but you were gone. I didn't want to believe that you were missing; that I'd missed my chance."

Stephen's gaze dropped and he swallowed hard. "Do you know how many times I've... I've gone over what I did that night? To stop Dormamu? To try and make certain that he didn't escape and... wonder if maybe you were right? And I shouldn't have done what I did? That... maybe there was something I hadn't seen? That could be done... but because I was too arrogant, I didn't even try and think of an alternative? That you leaving me was right and I deserved everything you'd said, even if everything turned out okay in the end?" His voice caught and it was obvious that Mordo's words had cut into him deeply; deeply enough he was still second guessing the choice he'd made, years later.

"I'm sorry." Mordo couldn't ignore the words or the tone and he hesitantly lay his hand on Stephen's arm once more. He took a step closer, moving right into Stephen's personal space. "But it wasn't right. I wasn't right. You didn't deserve anything that I said to you. I know I made mistakes and that you have no reason to trust or believe in me again. But I'm not going to leave you again. Where you go, I go. From now on."

"I trusted you... I... I loved you..." Stephen admitted, in a lost voice. "How do I know you won't leave again? I'm one of the most irritating people on the planet and I know I'll do things you don't approve of. How do I know you won't leave me when that happens?" He turned his face away. He hadn't meant to admit any of that and he certainly hadn't meant to make himself vulnerable by asking such a question, but he'd pushed all those feelings down deep inside when Mordo left and seeing the man now was bringing them frothing and bubbling back to the surface.

Mordo did wrap his arms around Stephen, holding the other man tightly. "I love you." Even if he'd lost Stephen's trust and love, it didn't change how he felt about the other man. "My life was worth nothing without you in it," he whispered. "I'm sorry..._so sorry_...for how much I hurt you. For leaving you. I don't know how to convince you outside of giving you my word. Telling you that I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to be able to give me another chance."

Stephen stiffened as he was pulled into Mordo's arms, but then just slumped against the other man. It felt so good and right being held by Mordo; and he was too tired to fight himself. So much had happened the last few days and he hadn't been sleeping. "I've got to give you another chance. You were the one who gave me one when we first met..." he whispered. "Just... maybe we can talk back at the sanctum? Before I embarrass both of us in public?" he snarked. He was close to crying.

Mordo tightened his hold on Stephen. "You wouldn't embarrass me," he whispered. "But yes. We can go back to the Sanctum. However. Now that I can finally hold you in my arms, I won't let you go."

"Yeah... okay..." Stephen agreed, leaning against Mordo. "Lead the way..." he said, in an attempt to be bossy, but it just sounded tired.

Mordo kept his arms tight around Stephen as he led the other man towards the sanctum. His hand stroked continually over Stephen's hair and down his back. He clearly wasn't prepared to let go or stop touching any time soon.

"Just... how much were you observing?" Stephen asked suspiciously. Mordo had never been this affectionate with him before; and while Stephen found he liked it; he couldn't help but wonder what had encouraged such behavior.

"A lot," Mordo replied honestly. "I saw that some of the others had paired off. I also noticed you turned down an offer for backup when you thought an enemy might be watching you."

"Figured I was being paranoid. I did take the comms... " Stephen frowned, suddenly feeling defensive, though he couldn't figure out why.

They'd reached the sanctum by this time and Mordo led Stephen to his room. "With everything happening, you should be paying more attention to your instincts. Especially since you were being watched."

"It ended up being you, so I was fine anyway!" Stephen had no idea why he was arguing. He knew Mordo was right.

Mordo led Stephen into the room and closed the door behind them. He then walked over to the bed and sat down. "You didn't know that. You didn't know it was safe." He drew Stephen down over his lap.

Stephen shook his head as he found himself staring at the ground. Mordo really had been watching. "I never agreed to... to..." He paused. He found himself unwilling to argue against it or try to get up. Mordo was right. He hadn't known. On top of that, had Mordo still been angry and intending harm to him, he hadn't called the others on the comms either.

"You didn't have anyone else there if anything went wrong." Mordo rubbed low down over Stephen's back and over his bottom before he then tugged the other man's pants down. "You are important and valued, Stephen. You shouldn't take risks with your own safety."

"I could have called them on the comms..." he said defensively, but not very forcefully. He knew he'd handled things dangerously. And Mordo had never liked when he did that. Part of him wanted to see how far Mordo was going to take this newfound caring for him. He'd never done anything in the past.

"You didn't," Mordo pointed out. "And it wouldn't have taken much to agree to at least one of them to accompany you outside. Because you do have enemies. Even if I am not counted among those." He gave Stephen's bared backside a quick rub and then brought his hand down in a firm smack that he then repeated, rubbing the spot he'd just swatted.

Stephen's breath whooshed out in a tiny whine at the first swat. After the second, he threw his hands back to block. It hurt a lot more than he'd thought it would. That and he was feeling very confused at his conflicting emotions. As much as he didn't want what Mordo was doing (he never did like being told he was wrong), he also _did _want it (it meant Mordo cared).

Mordo took hold of Stephen's hands, holding them out of the way against his back. "This dangerous behavior is going to stop." He delivered a swat to emphasize each word and then paused to rub a bit more. "I'm here for you now. And I'm not going to leave you again."

"Promise! Promise you will not leave again!" Stephen demanded, almost childishly. He grasped Mordo's hand and began to squirm as the older man swatted then rubbed.

"_I promise_." Mordo squeezed Stephen's hands. "I love you. I'm not going to leave you again. _Never_ again." He swatted for a full circuit and then paused once more to begin rubbing.

"Okay...: Stephen's voice caught in his throat. He wanted to believe Mordo _so_ badly, so... he did. "I missed you. Felt like I lost part of me when you left..." he whispered, squirming a bit more as his backside became hot and stingy.

"I'm sorry it hurt you so much, but you won't ever have to go through that again," Mordo reassured him. He rubbed a bit more and then resumed swatting, going a fraction harder and faster before he began to rub and stroke and caress once more.

"I couldn't take it if you don't mean it... I needed you... I _do_ need you... this_... this isn't a dream, right_?" Stephen asked, in a shaky voice. He was squirming non-stop by this point.

"It's not a dream," Mordo promised. "And I'm here. I'm going to hold onto you and _never_ let you go." He began to swat Stephen's sit spots and thighs, adjusting the other man's position to make it easier.

Stephen went limp at the words, choosing to believe Mordo. His backside was burning by this point. "I... I was bad to take chances..." He whimpered, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"You weren't bad," Mordo disagreed, once more beginning to stroke and rub over Stephen's bottom and thighs. "But you shouldn't have taken chances. You're too important to risk your life."

"I'm sorry..." Stephen's voice caught again.

"I know you are, and I forgive you." Mordo began to swat a bit more. "I love you. I'm not holding back anymore."

Stephen let out a tiny whimper as Mordo continued to swat while declaring his love. By the end of the newest circuit, he was vocally crying.

Mordo paused once again, caressing and stroking the heated flesh. "Coming to find you was the first thing I did after everyone was returned. I had to find you. I couldn't have done anything else. These past five years were torture, knowing that you were gone and that I'd made everything so much harder for you."

"You came back for me?" Stephen choked out, his tears getting harder. He shivered as Mordo rubbed and stroked.

"For you," Mordo replied. "Because I want you. I need you. I love you." He gently squeezed Stephen's hands.

"I love and need you too, Mor'... so much!" Stephen began to blubber. "'Ove you so much...." He squeezed Mordo's hand back tightly. "'Long with 'ou. 'Orever!"

Mordo carefully moved Stephen into his arms, cuddling the other man tightly on his lap. "You belong with me and to me," he whispered, stroking his hand up under Stephen's shirt to get to bare skin.

Stephen shivered at the more possessive declaration and snuggled close, sighing softly as Mordo moved his hand to rub the skin on his back. He couldn't help but think the words were indicative that Mordo did more than see how the other three handled misbehavior. He'd seen what the couples were to each other... and seemed to want that with him. "You own me?" he asked, in a whisper, to be certain he hadn't just misunderstood. He wasn't sure how he felt about a declaration that he was owned, but he didn't want to react only to find out he'd misunderstood.

Mordo nodded, pulling Stephen closer and tighter. His other hand slid down to gently rub Stephen's bottom. "Yes. I own you and I love you."

Stephen shivered again as his bottom was rubbed, pressing close and putting his head on Mordo's shoulder in a submissively needy way. The declaration had made him feel warm and safe inside, so it wasn't abhorrent to him. "...I think I want that..." he admitted shyly, letting his arms wrap around Mordo's shoulders, loosely enough the older man could move him if he wanted, but tightly enough it couldn't be mistaken for anything but a hug. "I'm not sure what shape your room is in. Mine still needs repairs, but it's live-able... Are... are we going to be staying together from now on?" he asked. If they were staying together, he'd show Mordo the two rooms and the other man would pick which one they stayed in.

"Together. From now on," Mordo promised, tightening his embrace. "We won't be separated again." He kissed Stephen's head as he continued stroking the other man's bottom.

"Th... then maybe you'd like to look at the rooms... decide where we will be staying?" Stephen glanced up hopefully. He'd not given the behavior of Bucky, Brock or even Quill all that much thought, other than to be vaguely amused and sarcastic, because he'd thought his chance with Mordo was over and never coming back. Mordo had been the only one he'd ever felt inclined to submit to. Now that Mordo was back? It wasn't lost on him that he was behaving almost as needy as the other three men had. He found he didn't care. If Mordo stayed, he'd happily submit in front of _everyone_.

Kissing Stephen's forehead, Mordo murmured, "I will look at the rooms. But it won't matter to me which one we stay in. The most important thing is for us to be together." He kissed the other man's shoulder. "I won't mess things up again," he promised, before brushing a gentle kiss over Stephen's lips.

Swallowing hard, Stephen looked into Mordo's eyes. Believing the other man was telling him the truth, he leaned in and returned the kiss, lingering as the rest of the world disappeared. For a few moments he poured his heart into the kiss, leaving no doubt that he was where he belonged.

Mordo gently cupped the back of Stephen's head, pressing to deepen the kiss. His other hand stroked down the other man's back and down over his bottom, squeezing possessively.

Stephen would have stayed in that position all night, just kissing his master and being kissed in return; but his body had other ideas. He hadn't fully caught up on his sleep from the battles he'd fought, and the snap hadn't brought him back fully revived... it brought him back exactly as he'd left. He began to lean more heavily against Mordo as his weariness grew.

"You need to sleep," Mordo whispered against Stephen's lips, moving back onto the bed so that he could cuddle the other man more fully. "I'll be right here while you do. I won't let you go."

Stephen smiled, nuzzling into Mordo. It was easy enough to kick his pants and underwear off the rest of the way as Mordo drew him onto the bed. The shirt was rucked up under his arms, so he gave Mordo a tiny smile and raised his arms up for help.

Mordo carefully pulled the shirt free, letting it fall with the rest of Stephen's clothes. Kissing the other man's cheek, he murmured, "I love you. I'm here and I won't let you go. I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes again."

"That feels good..." Stephen murmured, already close to sleep. He felt so safe with Mordo, he was asleep within moments, squirming as close as he could get to feel Mordo's body warmth.

Mordo didn't so much as loosen his hold on Stephen, holding the other man close and tight against himself. Knowing how much they needed each other, guilt stabbed through him at the memory of how they had left things. But he was determined that Stephen would never suffer at his hands again.

***

Quill looked around the table as everyone finished eating their dinner. "I guess since he hasn't called on the comms, that means there wasn't anyone following him. Or, at least, not anyone dangerous?" he wondered out loud. He stifled a yawn.

Bruce shrugged. "Would seem that way. I'm going to check in on Tony one last time before leaving for the evening. He needs rest if he's going to get better and having _all_ of us hovering can't be helping him do that."

"And most of us need to rest," Thor commented, sliding his hand down Quill's shoulder.

Peter looked a bit reluctant. "What if he needs something during the night?" And a big part of him wanted to stick close to Tony, given the older man had pretty much given Peter what he'd always wanted from him.

"I'm guessing they'll have nurses that will help..." Bruce assured the young teenager. "We need to get our rest so that if something comes up that only we can handle, we're in shape to do so. If Tony is worried about us, it won't help him..." he added.

Peter nodded slowly, looking a bit downcast. "Okay."

"Is your aunt picking you up?" Steve asked the teenager. "If not, I can give you a ride."

Peter's eyes widened. "Yes, sir. I'd really like that!" he said, quietly but with enthusiasm.

Brock smiled at the response. "Is your enthusiasm because Steve came on his bike and you get to ride it? Or is it the fact Captain America is giving you a lift?" He chuckled, though it wasn't meanly.

Bucky smiled. "Brock can come with us while Stevie drops the kid off, right, sir?" he asked Fury.

"_Both_," Peter replied with a grin.

"Of course," Fury answered, wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"I'd better head back and let Cassie and Hope know the updates." Scott stood up. "They'll be happy to hear Stark's still alive. Even if he's not exactly kicking yet."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks, Scott. If you or they need anything..." he added on.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Same goes for me. Hope you guys know that." Scott smiled and waved and then left the building.

Sam and Rhodey both excused themselves, planning to come back the following day to check in on Tony.

"So... are we going back up or coming back later?" Quill asked Thor uncertainly.

"We'll come back later." Thor stood up, helping Quill to his feet and wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

"See ya later, guys..." Quill gave a tiny wave as he was pulled to his feet and snuggled close to Thor. He let the larger man lead him out.

"Well, I'd like to get home at a decent time myself, so I'm going to drop this piece of cake off for Tony, since I promised him one... and then I'm leaving too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Bruce smiled, picked up the cake he'd bought for Tony and headed back upstairs.

Brock hugged Steve, before shifting so he could follow Fury and Bucky out to Fury's car. "You be good, kid. Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow after school..." He nodded at Peter.

Steve snagged Brock into a tighter embrace, giving him a deep kiss before murmuring in his ear, "I won't be long. Be good for Fury."

"Yes, sir..." Brock smiled, nuzzling against Steve before stepping away and walking to stand next to Fury and Bucky.

It wasn't long before everyone dispersed, either heading home or to other commitments they had.

Quill didn't have a home, perse. He'd been staying at the compound because that's where Rocket and Nebula had been staying and it was easier than trying to figure out where to go. He knew Thor had his own place in New Asgard. He didn't know if the Asgardian planned to return there for the night or not, though. If he planned to return to see Stark in the morning, that was a long way to fly. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure how Thor had got to the hospital. Quill had caught a bus. He glanced up at Thor, a questioning look in his eye. "A...are we staying together, or should I head back to where I'm staying and meet you in the morning?" he asked hesitantly.

"We'll be staying together," Thor answered, his arm wrapped possessively around Quill's waist. "Are you at the compound? I will accompany you back there."

"Yeah... didn't have anywhere else to stay..." Peter answered.

"It is likely too far to fly back to my own place and back here tomorrow, but after tomorrow, I will take you home with me," Thor stated.

Peter looked up at that. "I'd like that...."

"Your place is with me." Thor squeezed his waist possessively. "If you feel comfortable enough doing so, we will fly back to the compound."

"Yeah... I like flying..." Peter grinned bashfully.

Thor drew him in for a deep kiss before making sure his grip on Peter was secure. He began to spin his hammer, the momentum lifting both of them into the air.

Peter wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders tightly, returning the kiss. He didn't let go when the kiss ended, though; he put his head against the larger man's chest and held on tight, letting out a delighted squeal as Thor took off.

Thor still held Peter tightly even as he landed outside the compound. Squeezing the other man's waist possessively, he directed, "Show me to our room."

Peter shivered at the word 'our' and smiled happily at Thor, taking his hand and leading him through the halls toward where he was staying. He passed several people, but he was so focused on Thor and their destination, he didn't really notice them; giving distracted waves and hellos as they passed.

Thor nodded in greeting to the others, staying close to Peter. He squeezed the other man's hand, stepping close enough to press their bodies together. His other hand stayed possessively at Peter's waist, heedless of who else might see.

Once at the room, Peter opened the door, but then stepped back so Thor could enter first. "I'll have the door coded to you so you can get in when you need..." he whispered

Thor nodded. "Thank you." Leading Peter inside the room, he closed the door and then guided the other man to the bed. Sitting down, he drew Peter onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly as he began to strip him.

Peter let out a needy little moan, leaving himself loose enough for Thor to handle, but still returning the kiss eagerly.

As soon as he had stripped Peter entirely, Thor carefully lowered the other man to the bed. He began to press kisses to Peter's skin, his hands gliding over the same path his lips took.

Peter let his hands roam over Thor, letting out tiny sighs and whimpers as he was kissed and caressed. He tugged experimentally on Thor's clothing, wanting to feel skin-on-skin, but not certain how Thor would feel about him being bold, given the fact the Asgardian had declared Peter belonged to him and indicated he was in control of everything.

Thor pressed a deep kiss to Peter's lips, whispering, "You have permission to remove my clothing." He let his hands squeeze the other man's hips possessively.

Peter smiled against Thor's lips and began to do so. He was careful so that he managed to undress Thor without breaking contact or their kisses except for a few seconds at a time; and he used that time to catch his breath. Soon, they were both naked and he could press closer, with a contented sigh. "...Love you..." he mumbled against Thor's neck, as he nuzzled and kissed under the Asgardian's chin.

Thor kissed Peter, deeply and lingeringly. "I love you," he murmured, beginning to trail a line of kisses down over the other man's chest and stomach. "I'm glad we were able to bring you back."

Peter shivered as Thor kissed down his body. "I... I feel like I missed so much... like I didn't do enough to help..." Peter admitted. His voice caught as Thor kissed a particularly sensitive area. He didn't say anything else, not wanting to ruin the mood. Telling Thor he felt like it was his fault Thanos was able to make the snap in the first place wouldn't do anything but upset the other man... and right now, he just wanted to feel how much he belonged to the Asgardian, not upset him.

"You are far more important and useful than you seem to think," Thor whispered, stroking down Peter's legs. "And you are _mine_. Whatever you missed; I will help you catch up on. I will take care of you. Look after you. Keep you."

Peter shivered, his legs falling open slightly so Thor could stroke them easier. "I... I belong to you?" he asked in a tiny voice; not arguing about it. He was seeking confirmation and reassurance.

"Completely and utterly," Thor replied, his voice filled with reassurance. His fingers stroked and gently squeezed along Peter's inner thighs, following the same path with his lips.

Peter whimpered as Thor kissed his inner thighs, opening his legs further so the larger man would be comfortable and able to breathe. His own breathing was becoming ragged as the areas Thor was stroking and kissing were becoming more and more sensitive.

"I won't let you go," Thor whispered. "I love you so much. I went five years without claiming you. Now that I have the chance, I won't waste it," he promised.

"D... didn't even know you noticed me like that five years 'go..." Peter quivered. Of course, Thor likely hadn't made a move because at the time they first met Thor, Gamora was still alive and Peter was infatuated with her. Now _his_ Gamora was dead and the other Gamora hadn't developed feelings for him yet. And had gone back to her own time on top of that, so... yeah. There was a reason they wouldn't have connected five years before. He was glad Thor wasn't holding back now.

"There was a lot going on five years ago, with Thanos attacking," Thor whispered. "I have the chance to take you now. To claim you now. Without being interrupted by battle."

"And then I'll be yours completely..." Peter's whisper was needy and a little nervous.

Thor stroked and kissed along Peter's inner thighs. "I love you so much. And I need you so much. You're mine."

"Love you too... so much... need so much..." Peter whined softly, opening his legs a little bit more. He was fully aroused by this point.

Thor gently grazed his fingers over Peter's member. "I'm here. Tell me how you feel. What you need."

Peter quivered as Thor touched him. "Feel... feel like I'm sinking under water and you're the only reason I'm not drowning..." he admitted, in a tiny voice. Taking a shaky breath, he continued, being as honest as he could possibly be, his tone betraying how much he needed Thor. "What I need is... is to belong to you completely, nothing held back...no questions or confusion about who I belong to or with..." He swallowed hard. It was a bit scary to think of giving himself to Thor in that way; it was more than just a physical claiming, after all. What he wanted was deeper than physical and would require him to lean on- rely on- the larger man completely in all things physically, mentally and emotionally. Even if Thor wanted that and agreed to it, it was still scary.

"The physical and emotional signs of being controlled and owned." Thor's thumb stroked over Peter's lips. "I won't stop being in charge of you just because there are others around. Even if there are people we don't know."

"Everyone will know?" Peter whispered, opening his mouth for Thor instinctively.

"_Everyone_ will know." Thor let his thumb slide into Peter's mouth, exploring the inside, even as he stroked over the other man's member.

Peter whimpered, latching onto Thor's thumb and tentatively sucking, eyes looking into the older man's to make sure Thor wouldn't mind. It made him feel a bit childish, sucking on Thor's thumb- small and needy- but at the same time, it made him feel good. It was a possessive action on its own and let him feel that if Thor owned him, he owned Thor too; at least a little bit.

Thor smiled reassuringly at Peter. "Good. You're doing very good," he praised softly. "You're mine and I'm yours. No one else has that claim on me," he promised.

Peter's hesitance eased and he became braver, beginning to lick along with the gentle sucking he was doing. He let out a tiny sigh of happiness at Thor's words.

Thor stroked his other hand along Peter's member, gently stroking and rubbing it. He trailed kisses along the other man's chest and stomach, beginning to gently nip.

Peter began to whimper and squirm as Thor stroked, sucking harder when Thor began nipping.

Making sure he paid attention to the entirety of the front of Peter's body, Thor finally turned the other man over. He began to pay the same kind of attention to the back of Peter.

Peter groaned and shivered as Thor kissed and nipped his way over his body. "Yours..." He whimpered softly.

"_Mine_." Thor kissed the nape of Peter's neck, his hands squeezing the other man's hips and then possessively squeezing his backside.

"Feels so good..." Peter groaned softly, shivering when his bottom was handled.

"Good. I want you to feel good." Thor whispered the words into Peter's ear before kissing it, his hands moving a bit lower to squeeze the other man's thighs.

"Want you to feel good too..." Peter whimpered as his ear was kissed.

"You make me feel good," Thor murmured. "Claiming you feels good."

"You'll claim me fully?" Peter's question was more begging than curious. "Wanna be fully yours..." he whispered.

"Do you have anything I can use?" Thor asked, squeezing his hips.

"I... uh..." Peter blinked, then blushed in embarrassed annoyance at the answer he had to give. "...No, sir... anything I had was on the ship and after five years...." He reached out and pulled open the bedside drawer. "Maybe someone left some lotion or something?" He felt like crying in frustration. He wanted, _needed,_ to have Thor claim him. He'd have a hard time believing it was real otherwise.

Thor kissed Peter's shoulder. "I can go and grab something. It won't take me long. I imagine there must be something within the compound."

Peter slumped into the bed, "Oh, thank frik... " he said, in a shaky voice. "Was gonna suggest spit..." he said sheepishly and gave Thor an incorrigible grin.

Thor smiled. "I'll be right back." He kissed Peter's shoulder and then quickly pulled some clothes on.

Peter flopped onto the bed and waited for Thor to return. While waiting, he thought about what he was about to do. It may have been five years, but in his life, it was only a week since Gamora had died. Thor had time to think about how they'd met and to know what he wanted. Peter? Not so much. He felt drawn to the Asgardian and did love him. But was he rushing into things too soon because of the loss he'd had? Was he being disloyal to Gamora? They'd never slept together, but still.

It wasn't long before Thor returned with a bottle of oil in his hand. He stretched out on the bed next to Peter after stripping off once more, wrapping his arms around the other man and kissing the back of his neck. "I love you so much."

Peter turned so he could press fully against Thor, snuggling close. "I love you too, sir..." he whispered quietly. "Do you think I'm moving too fast?" he asked worriedly.

Thor tightened his arms around Peter. "Does it feel like you're moving too fast?" he asked gently, stroking the other man's hair.

"It feels like I can’t wait to be completely yours... it's my head wondering if my feelings are... if..." Peter swallowed, not sure how to explain.

Thor cupped his face in one hand. "We won't go any further than you're happy with," he promised. "If all you want to do right now is lay in my arms and cuddle? I would be happy with that."

Peter smiled crookedly. "That's not all I want... wanna be claimed by you. Just... I know it's been five years, but it feels like Mora has only been gone a few weeks to me. Am I wrong for moving on so quickly? Is it... is it wrong to want to belong to you so much? Already?" He sounded confused and worried.

"It's not wrong," Thor said gently. "I felt drawn to you the first moment we met, but Thanos had attacked my people and you had eyes only for Gamora. Even so, sometimes you don't need long to know. I have waited five years for you, but it is not wrong that you have waited for a shorter period of time."

"It isn't disrespectful to Mora?" Peter looked into Thor's eyes. He trusted the older man would be honest with him and let him know. Thor was over a thousand years older, so his perspective was likely different, but Peter knew instinctively that Thor wouldn't lead him wrong.

"I believe she would want you to be happy." Thor stroked his fingers along Peter's cheek.

Peter smiled at that. "Yeah...she would have." Leaning forward, he kissed Thor chastely, lingering as if wanting to kiss more deeply, but waiting for permission.

Thor pressed a deeper kiss to Peter's lips, sliding his hands down the other man's back, squeezing and stroking over his bare skin.

"What... what do I call you?" Peter suddenly asked. He'd heard at least one of the other two men use the term master. Would Thor want him to call him that?

Thor stroked his fingers along Peter's backside. "There is a word in the Norse language that has a similar meaning to master. Drottinn."

"Drottinn..." Peter said softly, testing the word out. "It... feels right. Drottinn..." He whispered the word again, this time clearly referring to Thor. He smiled bashfully.

Thor smiled in return. "It sounds right." He brushed his lips over Peter's, kissing deeply.

Peter returned the kiss eagerly, sinking against Thor. "Drottinn..." he whispered against Thor's lips. "Belong to you..." He continued to kiss.

Thor squeezed his thighs. "You're mine," he whispered against Peter's lips. "I won't ever let you go."

Peter sighed then whimpered, opening his legs so Thor could squeeze and rub easier. "Belong only to you... you can do whatever you want...want to give myself to you...."

Kissing his neck, Thor began to stroke, squeeze and rub along Peter's thighs, encouraging the other man to wrap them around his waist so that Thor could get to the more sensitive parts easier.

Peter obeyed Thor's directions and soon, he was lying under the larger man, his legs wrapped around his master's waist. The position opened him up fully for Thor to touch and take whatever he wanted. Completely vulnerable.

Thor began to kiss down Peter's chest and stomach, his hands squeezing and stroking over the other man's hips and down his legs.

Peter couldn't help but shiver and squirm for his master. "Love you, Drottinn...so much..." he whispered.

"I love you. So much." Thor kissed Peter, deeply and lingeringly, and then coated one of his fingers with lube before pushing it inside the other man.

Peter whimpered softly and clenched around Thor's finger, slightly nervous. He wanted this... he did... but this was his first time and as much as he trusted his master, it was hard to relax.

"We'll go slow," Thor promised. "Everything will be okay. I love you. I'll take care of you."

"I know..." Peter whispered, looking into Thor's eyes. "I trust you." He took several slow breaths until he was finally able to relax enough for Thor to move his finger.

Thor kissed him, beginning to move his finger, carefully and gently. "I love you so much."

Peter returned the kisses, smiling against Thor's lips. "I know you must.... if you didn't, you would have wrung my neck for how I acted toward you..." he chuffed softly. He sighed at the movement inside him. "Feels good..." he admitted, with a blush, his member beginning to react to what Thor was doing.

"You were pushing because you felt the same draw to me as I did to you." Thor kissed him a bit deeper, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Peter opened his mouth wide, accepting Thor's dominating claim. He knew his master was right. He'd been pushing. He let out a tiny sound of satisfaction at having his master inside him at two points. He drew his knees up toward his chest to make it easier for Thor to kiss and claim at the same time.

Thor coated another finger with the lotion, pushing the second inside Peter as he claimed his mouth thoroughly. His other hand began to draw slow circles around Peter's nipples.

Peter groaned softly into Thor's mouth opening his legs wider and higher, instinct making him want to offer everything as much as possible.

Thor took his time, wanting to make Peter feel as good as possible. He moved his fingers inside the other man, exploring and claiming; at the same time, kissing deeper and harder. He began to stroke around Peter's other nipple, giving a gentle squeeze.

Peter gave a needy little whine, continuing to eagerly kiss, but starting to shiver and squirm under Thor, clenching and unclenching when Thor squeezed his nipple. His member was fully hard, red and beginning to glisten at the tip.

Thor kissed Peter deeply, withdrawing his fingers from the other man and then beginning to coat his own member with the lotion. He then pushed carefully inside the other man, kissing deeply and passionately.

Peter took in a ragged breath, tensing up as he felt Thor claiming him. Whimpering softly, he kissed desperately and tried to relax.

"It's all right," Thor whispered against Peter's lips. "I've got you. It's your Drottinn inside you."

Shivering at the words, Peter took another slow breath, nuzzling against Thor and slowly relaxing so the larger man could begin moving. "Drottinn," he whispered raggedly, as he felt Thor slip in a bit further.

Thor squeezed Peter's hips and then his nipple before gliding his hand down to Peter's member, beginning to stroke and caress it.

Peter whimpered at the action. Every part of him felt like electricity was sparking against and in him. "Drottinn, please..." He let out a needy sob, thrusting shallowly into Thor's hand.

"I love you," Thor whispered. "You're mine. You're _so important_ to me."

"You... you're important to me too..." Peter gurgled, somehow managing to keep his eyes open enough to look into Thor's. His neediness was clear, but under that was complete submission. Peter truly did belong to the thunder god.

"_Mine_." Thor began to thrust into Peter, going carefully and gently, repeating the possessive word with each thrust he made.

"Yours..." Peter began to gasp out after each claim Thor made, widening his legs further. His focus became centered on Thor's voice and the feel of the larger man moving inside of him.

Thor kissed, caressed, stroked and rubbed along Peter's body, beginning to thrust a bit deeper and harder.

Soon, Peter wasn't able to do anything more than whimper, moan and sob out, "Yours, Drottinn," and, "Please," in a desperate, needy voice. His member was weeping pre-come and looked painful with how aroused he was.

Thor broke the kiss, murmuring softly, "What I'm about to do...you can let go any time." He moved lower, kissing down Peter's stomach, and then took the other man into his mouth. He felt himself growing and swelling inside the other man. He began to thrust a bit deeper and harder.

The hard, deep thrusts combined with the warmth of Thor's mouth nearly sent Peter over the edge. It was the whispered words of permission that tipped him over. His Drottinn controlled every aspect of his body and it was a heady feeling. Peter clung to the edge for a few more strokes, a few gentle tugs of Thor's lips and then he was spilling his release through nearly violent shudders of his body, sobbing out Thor's name.

Thor's own release followed quickly after. He kept his mouth firmly in place for the whole of the other man's release and then let go. Still staying inside Peter, he licked his lips and then kissed the other man deeply.

Peter clenched and quivered around his master's member, his body trying to keep the larger man deep inside for as long as possible.

Thor didn't pull out, pressing a kiss to the other man's jaw. "I love you so much," he murmured against Peter's skin. "You're _mine_."

"Always," Peter whispered, in a wrecked voice. "Love you forever, Drottinn..." He shivered, a blissful smile on his face.

Thor kissed his lips again and wrapped his arms tighter around Peter. "I'm going to keep hold of you. Keep you with me. _Forever_."

Peter relaxed at those words, snuggling tight against Thor. "Always and forever yours, sir..." he whispered against Thor's chest, drowsy from his claiming and the long day.

Thor kissed the top of his head. "Sleep, my star-prince," he murmured. "I won't let you go."

Peter almost corrected Thor... 'It's Star-Lord,' but didn't. Thor could call him whatever he wanted; it was his right. Besides. He kinda liked the sound of Star-Prince. Nuzzling into Thor's chest, it didn't take long for him to obey and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Thor held the other man close and tight, stroking his fingers through Peter's hair. Just being this close to Peter made him feel good. _Really_ good.

****

Stephen wasn't sure what to expect. What was occurring, between he and Mordo, was unfinished business. Mordo had had five years to get used to the idea and what he wanted, that Stephen hadn’t had, but Stephen knew he wanted it as well.

Just as he had promised, Mordo hadn't moved. He held Stephen tight to himself while the other man slept. He'd told Stephen that he'd be the first thing the other man saw when he opened his eyes.

Stephen hadn't needed to open his eyes to know Mordo was there. He knew who was holding him so tightly. Nuzzling close, he whispered, "You stayed with me...."

"I promised I would," Mordo whispered, tightening his embrace. "I won't leave you again. I swear it."

Stephen relaxed, finally opening his eyes and looking up into Mordo's face. "I love you, Baron..." he whispered.

"I love you." Mordo cupped Stephen's cheek in one hand. Leaning forward, he let his lips brush against the other man's. His other hand stroked down Stephen's back, rubbing down his bottom and over his legs. Touching and stroking.

Stephen shivered and sighed, pressing closer to Mordo.

Mordo kissed a bit deeper and harder before whispering against Stephen's lips, "I'm going to dress you and then we'll get something to eat. After that, we'll come back here. Continue what should have happened much earlier."

"Yes, sir..." Stephen said quietly then swallowed hard. He'd had to make some very hard decisions in the years before Mordo returned. It was unsettling to suddenly be told what was going to happen and what he was going to do. It felt right, though.

Pressing one more lingering kiss to Stephen's lips, Mordo began to dress the other man, touching and stroking almost continually.

By the time Mordo finished dressing him, Stephen was feeling very unsettled, but not scared. Being dressed made him feel increasingly young and helpless. The continuous caressing made him feel needy and eager for more. He wanted to make Mordo happy.

Mordo wrapped his arm tightly around Stephen's waist, drawing him in for a deep kiss before he led the other man out of the room, still holding onto him possessively.

Stephen followed quietly. Even though he wasn't one to continually talk- he wasn't like Tony Stark, after all- he normally wasn't so quiet either. He usually was in control of the conversation and what was happening, or at the least vying for control (again, Tony Stark...although apparently, the man had changed a great deal in the five years Stephen had been gone). He was very quiet now. He wasn't sure why, but some inner sense was telling him to let Mordo direct the conversation, just as Mordo was directing their actions.

Mordo held Stephen tightly to himself, even as he guided the other man to the canteen and collected food for both of them. Sitting down, he didn't pull Stephen onto his lap, but he made sure their chairs were close enough together that they'd be constantly touching with every movement.

"The Sanctums can really use your help right now... I'm... I've done the best I can but being gone for five years... Wong is done admirably, and I've been leaving most of the day-to-day decisions to him. He knows what's going on and what is needed more than I do..." Stephen's voice trailed off as he realized he had begun to babble. He wasn't a babbler. It must be from hanging around Quill and Parker, he thought to himself, blushing faintly as he gave Mordo a sheepish look.

Taking Stephen's hand, Mordo squeezed it gently. "I have offered my help in rebuilding and repairing. But make no mistake, you are my first priority. Repairing our relationship and reassuring you I will not abandon you again is my foremost goal."

Stephen nodded at that, giving Mordo a tiny smile. "You never lied to me before. I have no reason not to believe you now..." he whispered. "What are we doing first, then, sir?" he asked, quietly and respectfully.

Mordo raised Stephen's hand to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. "After we have eaten, I believe there is at least one stop to make before we decide which room will be ours. I would prefer to be prepared for claiming you to reach the furthest point."

Stephen blinked at that but nodded. He hadn't really thought much beyond the whole 'Mordo is back and I belong to him' aspect. "Okay..." he whispered.

Keeping Stephen's hand 'captured', Mordo lifted a forkful of food to the other man's lips, encouraging him to eat.

Stephen obediently opened his mouth and ate what he was given. It wasn't something he'd normally eat (then again, he was lucky to have more than coffee for breakfast, normally), but it wasn't something he found distasteful, so it was easy enough to chew, swallow and open his mouth for another bite when Mordo continued to feed him.

Mordo smiled as Stephen ate what he was given, every so often squeezing or kissing the other man's hand. "Good," he praised softly. "I love you," he added.

Stephen smiled at both the praise and the affirmation that he was loved. "I love you too, sir..." he said quietly, before clearing his throat and looking for a glass with drink in it.

Mordo lifted the glass to Stephen's lips, stroking his hand.

Stephen drank from the glass he was offered, blushing slightly at the fact he was being cared for so thoroughly. He liked it, though, so didn't argue.

As they were both nearly finished, Mordo glanced around to see if Wong was nearby. After all, he knew how protective Stephen's 'big brother' might become.

Stephen noticed him looking around. "Do you need to see someone, Baron?" he asked quietly, glancing around as well.

"I just wondered where your big brother was." Mordo squeezed Stephen's hand gently. "I haven't seen him since he told me where to find you."

Stephen blinked at that and began to look around a bit more worriedly. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Wong since before he left to go visit Stark in the hospital. And the other man was seldom far from the Sanctum, as he was overseeing so much of its repair. "I... That is a good question. He didn't say he needed to run errands and he usually tells me if he is going to do so because he likes for one of us to always be on premises to answer any questions the construction crew has..." His voice trailed off in worry.

Mordo stood up, drawing Stephen to his feet and wrapping an arm possessively around his waist. "Perhaps we could go and see if he needs any help before we retrieve what we will more than likely need." He squeezed the other man's waist.

"That would be good..." Stephen said quickly, leaning into Mordo's embrace, even as he glanced around the area to see if Wong might be hiding in a corner somewhere.

Mordo began to steer Stephen out of the room, allowing his hand to rest low down on Stephen's back, nearly on his backside.

Stephen bit his lip, feeling himself heat up at the possessive, almost intimate touch. Granted, the way Mordo had held him as he slept, naked, in his arms had been more intimate, but this was in public. He couldn't focus on that too long, though, as one of the foremen was quickly heading in his and Mordo's direction.

"Excuse me... the other guy in charge wanted me to relay a message to you... he got called to an emergency meeting, so he needs you to stick around until he gets back?" The man scratched his head. "Yeah. I think that's what he said... We've actually not had any questions or problems yet today, though... granted, it's still early... knock on wood..." The man chuckled at his own joke and headed back to where his crew were working.

"Well... I guess that answers that question..." Stephen snorted.

Mordo nodded. "It seems everything's holding together right now." He let his hand move a bit lower, cupping Stephen's backside possessively. His other hand pushed up under the other man's shirt, to rest against the bare skin of his back.

Stephen shivered and glanced around to see who was watching. "..._Sir_..." he hissed softly, blushing dark. He notably didn't move away or try and push Mordo's hand into a more 'appropriate' place, though. Part of him liked Mordo being so possessive and showing everyone who he belonged to. Most of his protest was based on what he felt he should do, not what he actually wanted to have happen.

"You're mine," Mordo whispered in Stephen's ear, giving his bottom a possessive squeeze. "And I don't care who knows it or sees that I own you, because it won't stop."

Stephen swallowed hard at both the words and the possessive squeeze, barely managing to keep the whining whimper he wanted to expel inside, where it wouldn't embarrass him. Most of the workers seemed to be ignoring him and Mordo, although a few were staring unabashedly; it wasn't clear if they were amused, offended, or wanted to see more and Stephen wasn't about to ask them.

A throat clearing behind them caused him to jump slightly, Mordo's hand sliding on his backside in the process. This time, he couldn't stop the whimper.

"If you are going to molest my little brother's bottom, could you at least do it in an out of the way place and not in the middle of the main hallway?" An amused voice carried to the two.

Mordo looked towards Wong. "I planned to take him to our room, but since we weren't sure where you had gone...." He didn't move his hands from Stephen. As he'd told the other man, he didn't care who saw that he owned Stephen.

Wong noted that Mordo still had his hand on Stephen's backside and snorted. "Did they not give you my message?" He glanced toward the construction crew a bit irritably. "And I don't care if you touch him in public..." He waved his hand, as if it was an everyday occurrence to see such a thing. "My complaint is the fact you are blocking progress standing there. Half the workers are so focused on watching to see how far you will take your display of ownership, they've stopped working!" He shot a glare toward two such offenders, causing them to jerk to attention and studiously begin working again. "Either take it as far as you are willing to so they'll get it out of their system and stop looking, or stop being so damn possessive in front of the hired hands!" he grumbled, though the hint of affection in his tone made lie to any pretended upset. It was obvious he was just teasing, because Stephen was turning a darker shade of red by the minute and he obviously enjoyed embarrassing his brother.

"Ta..take it as far as..." Stephen stammered in a whisper, shooting Mordo a worried look. How far exactly would Mordo go to show everyone who he belonged to?

"They gave the message shortly before you got here," Mordo answered, a bit wryly. He tugged Stephen a bit tighter towards himself, letting his hands squeeze the other man's bottom a bit more firmly. He then gently kissed the other man's lips, pressing deep and lingering.

Stephen didn't even think to protest, the kiss short-circuiting his brain. All he could do was bring his hands up to Mordo's shoulders, holding on for balance, and return the kiss, opening his mouth so Mordo could claim as deeply as he wanted. He whimpered again at the possessive squeezing of his bottom.

Wong's eyebrow rose at Stephen's response and his irritation eased as a happier smile crossed his face. "Ah... I hope it was because you did not leave your bed until late and not because they are forgetful..." Wong said, so that he wasn't just staring at his best friend sticking his tongue down his little brother's throat. As happy as he was for Stephen, there were limits to what he wanted to see. Although if Mordo was being this possessive in front of strangers, he had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of his little brother's bottom than he'd ever thought he would, once they were in a more private setting.

Mordo kissed Stephen deeply and thoroughly, hands gently squeezing and caressing the other man's backside. When he broke the kiss, he didn't move away or loosen his hold, instead addressing Wong. "Your little brother needed rest."

"I agree. I have been attempting to get him to sleep more since the day you left. If you squeezing his bottom is what it takes to accomplish that, then by all means, continue..." Wong chuckled. "...In the office, please, though? I really would like to see this portion of the repairs finished today." He motioned toward a private room off to the side that he'd taken for his office.

Stephen cleared his throat, his face heating. "...I _am _here, you know..." he muttered to Wong.

Wong blinked innocently. "Of course, you are. I figured if you truly objected, you would have moved out of his arms by now. You haven't. Ergo, you are enjoying his possessive behavior and do not really want him to stop, blushing aside...."

Stephen slumped, his head falling forward onto Mordo's shoulder, as he realized Wong was right.

Nodding to Wong, Mordo kissed the side of Stephen's head and then guided the other man into the office. Taking a seat on the chair, he brought Stephen down onto his lap and then proceeded to tug the other man's pants down.

Wong's eyes widened slightly at Mordo's actions and he quickly closed the door before anyone could look in. "Mordo... I am very happy for you and Stephen- I think it has been too long coming that you two realize what you are to each other and act on it- but I don't think the both of you being arrested for indecent exposure or behavior is really how you want to begin your life together..." he chided good naturedly. "...At least give me time to close the door so anyone looking in and seeing can't claim you were in a public place and file a complaint...."

Stephen wasn't able to say anything, his own eyes as wide as they would go; not only because he was now sitting bare on Mordo's lap, but because Wong seemed happy at seeing it.

Mordo brought Stephen closer and tighter to himself, his hands alternating between rubbing up under the other man's shirt and over his bottom. "I knew the door would end up closed one way or another," he commented.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Wong snorted. "I could be offended that you think you know me so well after being gone for so long, but then, I have to admit I haven't changed much in five years, so perhaps you do." He smiled encouragingly at Stephen, as the younger man seemed torn between giving in to Mordo completely and asserting a bit of independence in front of 'big brother'.

Stephen shivered, shifting forward a slight bit so that Mordo could rub easier, both his bottom and his back, and pouted at Wong. "You egged him on deliberately..." he accused.

"Yes. I did. And you do not seem overly upset with the results, so I'm _not_ sorry..." Wong's smile grew into a grin. He looked at Mordo. "You plan to stay?" His smile remained in place, but his eyes and voice were completely serious.

Mordo gently squeezed Stephen's back and bottom, even as he answered Wong. "I'm not going to leave him. _Ever_ again. My place is at his side. It took me too long to realize, but I won't make the same mistakes again."

Wong nodded, seeing in Mordo's face that he told the truth. "Good. If you hurt him again? I will hunt you down, slit your throat and pull your still beating heart out of the cut."

"_Wong_!" Stephen protested in a horrified tone. "Was that _necessary_?!"

"You spent weeks after he left questioning yourself and if you had handled things correctly. Even after you finally admitted that there was no other way you could have handled it and succeeded in saving the world, you still did not sleep. Last night was the first real sleep you have got since his departure." Wong's voice and face were calm but serious. "I think it is very necessary he understand how strongly he influences and affects you. And if he hurts you again, I may not do exactly as I said..." He paused briefly, before adding on, "...I'd likely do worse."

"If I ever hurt him again, I'd deserve everything you did," Mordo replied. He looked into Stephen's eyes, stroking and caressing over the bare skin of his back and bottom. "But I won't ever hurt you again. I won't _ever_ leave you again."

"...I know..." Stephen answered quietly. He was able to see Mordo was being honest just as easily as Wong was. He leaned forward and hugged Mordo tightly, hiding his face against Mordo's shoulder. It left his back and bottom even more exposed and easy to reach.

Wong shook his head at the action, realizing Stephen probably didn't even realize what he was doing. He felt safe giving Mordo an amused look, knowing Stephen wouldn't see it.

Mordo hugged Stephen just as tightly in return, kissing the side of his head. "I love you so much," he murmured into the other man's hair, giving Stephen's backside a firm, possessive squeeze.

Stephen shivered and let out a tiny sigh. "...Love you too, sir..." he mumbled against Mordo's shoulder. It was obvious the squeezing was soothing him.

Mordo pressed kisses against Stephen's head and along his neck, giving his bottom a firmer squeeze. "You're mine," he whispered in the other man's ear. "I will _never_ let go of you again."

Stephen shivered a bit more and tightened his hold on Mordo, even as he arched his back, so his backside pressed more firmly into Mordo's hand.

Wong couldn't help but grin at the action and shake his head again before he leaned back into his chair. "So, you will be living here? I am assuming you have no intention of having separate rooms this time, so I suggest you take the larger of the two rooms and we can have the crew remodel it to suit the two of you..." he said calmly. Even if they hadn't stated as such, he knew the two were on their way to becoming lovers and they would want to share quarters.

"That sounds good," Mordo agreed, gently squeezing down Stephen's bottom and over his thighs. He gave the other man's bottom a firm pat.

Stephen whimpered at the pat and stuck his bottom out a little bit further. "..._Baron_..." He whined softly, not quite forgetting that Wong was there, but feeling comfortable enough around his big brother that his master taking control over him in front of the other man didn't bother him like he thought it might.

Wong raised his eyebrows slightly at that. He knew Mordo and Stephen were getting together, but he hadn't realized that _they'd_ both realized that Mordo would be in charge, or that Stephen had submitted to that. He relaxed at discovering that bit of news. Things would go much more smoothly if they weren't fighting what he'd known from the start. Mordo was going to dominate Stephen completely. He nodded at Mordo to show the other man that he was accepting their relationship as well.

Mordo smiled at Wong, a slightly relieved look coming over his face. After all, it was important to both of them that Stephen's older brother understand and accept their relationship. He gave Stephen's bottom a squeeze and then a firmer pat.

Stephen whimpered and couldn't help but squirm slightly at the pat, instinctively pushing his bottom out again to meet Mordo's hand, then realizing what he was doing and the fact he was doing it in front of Wong. Blushing slightly, he stopped himself from pushing his bottom out and tried to move it back, which would move it out of range of the pats. "...Sorry, sir..." he whispered.

Wong frowned at that. "No reason to be sorry..." he said calmly.

"Don't resist," Mordo said seriously. "I am the one in control here. And you will _let _me take complete control of you." He gave Stephen's backside a light smack.

Stephen was caught by surprise, if the tiny yelp he gave at the smack was any indication. Wong smiled faintly at the sounds. If Stephen had been in any real distress, he would have put a stop to the proceedings immediately, Mordo being in charge or not. But it was obvious Stephen wanted Mordo to control him like this; to handle him like this. He was fighting himself because Wong was there. Wong knew if they had been alone, Stephen would have most likely continued pushing his bottom into Mordo's hand and would even be begging him to smack.

Stephen flushed at the mild rebuke and immediately pushed his bottom out again for Mordo to 'correct'. "..._I'm sorry, Baron_..." he whispered contritely. He hadn't been trying to resist, really. He'd just been attempting not to be so responsive. Maybe that was the same thing, though, if Mordo wanted his responses.

"Your responses belong to your master, Stephen..." Wong said gently, able to see the confusion in his little brother's eyes and realizing what it stemmed from. "...When you try and keep from reacting a certain way, you are resisting and trying to control yourself. And you are taking what does not belong to you...."

Stephen blinked at those words, whimpering softly as he pushed his bottom out, as if seeking Mordo's hand. "..._Baron, sir_?" He asked for Mordo to confirm if that's what the problem was...not certain it wasn't something else.

"Everything about you belongs to me," Mordo said seriously. "You don't have any right to hide your reactions from me. And if you continue to do so, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee and redden your backside until there is _no doubt_ in your mind who exactly you belong to."

Stephen stiffened at the words uncertainly. Would Mordo really do that? In front of Wong? Whining faintly, he tensed and shifted his bottom out of the way again, testing despite the fact that he really didn't want a spanking; and he certainly didn't want one in front of his big brother.

Wong just shook his head in fond exasperation. Stephen always did do things the hard way. He didn't particularly want to watch his brother get his backside roasted, but if pushing Mordo to handle him in front of Wong was what Stephen needed to feel secure, Wong would sit back and watch.

Mordo didn't hesitate. He turned Stephen over his knees, settling the other man in place. Wrapping his arm around Stephen's waist, he drew the other man against his stomach and lifted his hand, bringing it down in a swat more stinging than truly hard.

"Ow!" Stephen whimpered, throwing his hands back over his bottom. "...._Baron_..." he whined, darting a look toward Wong and blushing.

Wong raised an eyebrow at that. It was obvious Stephen wasn't as upset as he wanted to believe himself. If he were, he would be calling Mordo by his name instead of by his title. And he'd be more actively fighting to get loose, not just putting his hands over his bottom. Sighing, he said gruffly, "You asked for it, Stephen. Don't you dare act offended or embarrassed now." He refrained from telling his brother to remove his hands from his bottom. That was up to Mordo.

Stephen turned wide eyes onto his big brother. "Wong?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

"You heard me, just as easily as I could _see_ you. You asked for it. Don't try and tell me you didn't..." Wong admonished sternly. He nodded and relaxed back into his chair again when Stephen bit his lip and gave a short nod before looking at the ground.

"I didn't _mean_ to ask for it..." Stephen said in a small voice, his hands shaking as if he was trying to decide if he should move them back out of the way or let Mordo decide where they went, since he was obviously reacting without thinking.

Mordo grasped Stephen's hands, holding them in a firm grip against his back. "Maybe you didn't consciously mean to, but I only came back into your life last night." He delivered a stinging smack with each word and then paused to begin rubbing the other man's backside. "It's not a surprise that you'd feel the need to test me."

Stephen's breathing was slightly ragged by the end of Mordo's speech. His eyes were watering already too. The smacks were stinging more than he'd thought they might. "Why would I test to see if you'd spank me?" His voice caught. He was surprised at how quickly Mordo had brought him to tears. Although maybe part of that was feeling like he'd disappointed his master and his big brother by doing so.

"To see if he'd follow through on what he says, Stephen." Wong looked into Mordo's eyes while continuing, "I have to admit, I needed to see if he would as well." He let his gaze linger on Mordo a little longer before letting it drop back down to look at Stephen's bottom.

"You need to know that I'll keep my promises to you. That I won't go back on my word." Mordo completed another circuit of swats, working from the crest of Stephen's bottom down to his thighs, before he paused once more to start rubbing again. "I will keep _every promise_ I make to you."

Stephen whimpered, part of the tenseness draining from his body at the words. Only part, though. He hadn't submitted completely yet. He still wasn't sure if doing so in front of Wong was a good idea.

Wong did relax at the words; and at the actions. For every bit of pain (however slight) Mordo was causing his little brother, he was providing comfort as well. And he could tell by looking in Mordo's eyes that whatever had sent the man off the first time was no longer bothering him. Mordo wasn't going to just take off again. He could feel that instinctively. It remained to be seen how long it would take Stephen to feel it. He kept quiet this time. This was something that needed to be worked out between Stephen and Mordo. Hopefully, Stephen would understand before his bottom became too sore for him to sit comfortably, though. He winced slightly as the pale globes turned pale pink and then increasingly darker pink as Mordo smacked and rubbed.

Mordo tightened his hold on Stephen's body, rubbing a bit more before he resumed swatting again, this time going a bit harder and faster. "You're _mine_," he promised. "You belong to me. And no matter what happens, I will keep _every_ promise I make to you. I will _never_ leave you. I will _never_ let go of you."

"...E... even when I'm difficult? Even if I do something you disagree with or are disappointed at?" Stephen managed to get the words out, which wasn't easy, because he was very close to crying. He needed to know the answer, though.

Wong winced again at the words, knowing why they were asked. Mordo would know as well, he knew. He glanced up at Mordo to offer a bit of encouragement to the other man. Stephen needed Mordo to convince him it didn't matter what he did, he'd stay. It didn't escape his notice that the way Stephen needed Mordo to prove that was by having the older man blister his bottom for him, but again... _Stephen_. His little brother's bottom was turning from dark pink to red by this point. He really hoped they weren't planning on going out after this. He feared Stephen wouldn't be able to walk straight and it'd be obvious to anyone on the street what had happened. He wasn't sure Stephen's ego was trained enough yet to handle that.

"_It doesn't matter what happens_," Mordo promised. "I won't _ever_ leave you. I won't _ever_ abandon you. I'm sorry I did leave. I'm sorry I hurt you. I won't ever again. _I love you_. I lost you for five years. I can't go through that again." He rubbed a bit more and then resumed swatting, focusing more swats to Stephen's sit spots and thighs.

Stephen took in a shivering breath, his body slowly relaxing until he was limp over Mordo's knee. "..._I'm sorry, master_... didn't want to be bad and push... was... was just scared..." he admitted, in a very small voice, before a tiny sob escaped. Soon, he was quietly crying over Mordo's lap.

Wong let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Stephen finally gave in and submitted. The younger man's backside was bright red by this point and even though he knew it was always possible to go a deeper shade of red and for Stephen to be really sore, he was glad that it hadn't reached that point.

"I know," Mordo soothed, bringing the spanking to a stop and lifting Stephen into his arms. He situated the other man carefully, rubbing down over his back and his bottom. "You don't need to be scared," he whispered in the other man's ear. "I will _never_ stop trying to make it up to you. I won't ever stop working to convince you that I'm here to stay. That my place is with you."

Stephen wriggled around until he could wrap his arms around Mordo, hiding his face against his Dominant's shoulder and continued quietly crying. He'd needed Mordo to take control and he'd needed it to happen in front of Wong; because if Mordo was willing to share what they were with his big brother, then maybe he'd be more willing to stay. It was still hard to believe he wouldn't push Mordo away at some point, but it was easier to believe after Mordo had taken control over him and made his bottom red. "..._Stings_..." He sniffled softly. "...Gonna hurt to walk and get what you wanted to get..." he whispered uncertainly. If Mordo said he'd be going, then he'd go and accept the pain as part of what he deserved for defiance.

Wong watched as Mordo comforted Stephen. He was glad to see that Mordo didn't just impose his will and leave the younger man to self-comfort. If Mordo had done that, Wong would have sent him packing, even if it meant helping Stephen pick up the pieces and putting himself back together again. Luckily, that wasn't what had happened, though. "What did you want to get? Maybe I could go out and get it for you?" he offered Mordo cautiously, not wanting to intrude on their moment, but wanting to help.

Mordo kissed the side of Stephen's neck, tightening his hold on the other man as he answered Wong. "I wanted to be prepared. In case things progressed to the ultimate level of claiming." He stroked his fingers through Stephen's hair. "I love you," he reiterated. "It doesn't matter what happens. You can't push me away. I won't yield."

Wong's eyes widened and he nodded, before he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle. "Will this do?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb them, but also wanting Mordo to have what he needed. As far as he could see, the sooner Stephen was completely and fully claimed, the better. It would help the younger man accept what Mordo was telling him a lot easier.

Mordo nodded his thanks. "That will be perfect." Kissing Stephen's ear, he murmured into it, "We won't have to leave here."

Stephen shivered and nuzzled against Mordo before giving Wong a thankful look. "Thank you...."

Gently squeezing one of Stephen's buttocks, Mordo touched the other man's cheek, drawing him into a deep, lingering kiss.

Stephen was through pushing or trying to pretend he didn’t want Mordo in charge. If his Master wanted Wong to witness, he wouldn't fight. Wong was an adult. He could leave if he was uncomfortable. He whimpered softly as his sore buttock was squeezed but pressed closer and submitted to the kiss completely... even a bit eagerly.

Wong gently placed the bottle next to Mordo and settled back into his chair, watching carefully. Stephen seemed very unsure of himself and that wasn't like him. He trusted Mordo would stop if he needed to, if Stephen let him know he needed to. He wasn't so sure Stephen would let Mordo know. If they wanted him to leave, he would. Otherwise, he would stay as a second set of eyes to warn Mordo if Stephen seemed in distress but was hiding it.

Mordo let his tongue slip into Stephen's mouth, both hands cupping the other man's bottom possessively. After kissing Stephen completely and thoroughly, he began to strip the other man of his clothes.

Stephen whimpered softly but cooperated and helped as much as he was able, making it clear he wanted Mordo in charge like this... that he wanted to obey.

Wong watched silently, relaxing slightly at the signs Stephen needed this.

Mordo didn't ask Wong to leave, his entire focus on Stephen; on making sure the other man finally knew who he belonged to. Leaning forward, he kissed deeply, only moving back long enough to whisper, "_Mine_," and then he was kissing down Stephen's chest and over his stomach.

Stephen whined and arched his back so Mordo could reach easier. "Yours, Baron..." he whispered, his voice catching.

Mordo stroked and squeezed down Stephen's chest and stomach, shifting the other man to make it easier to kiss and caress.

It didn't take long before Stephen was quivering and begging. The fact that Mordo was taking over completely and he'd submitted to the older man made it impossible to not react immediately.

Making sure Stephen's body was well-supported and he wasn't uncomfortable, Mordo stroked down towards his groin, fingers gliding over his member.

Stephen didn't attempt to hide his reactions this time. He belonged to Mordo; the older man was allowed to see; he was allowed to share, if he chose. When Stephen's member began to grow and harden from the ghosting touch, he began to shallowly thrust upward, emitting needy little whines. He felt shameless, begging to be touched, but it felt good and he'd just been punished for trying to control himself when it was Mordo who had the right to control... he wasn't going to try and control again. Not so soon.

Wong glanced at Stephen's face. The whines had sounded pained. Looking into the younger man's face, he couldn't see any sign he needed to stop them. It was obvious it was a 'good pain'. Glancing down and seeing the arousal and the way Stephen was pushing his hips upward toward Mordo confirmed that Stephen was okay.

Wong glanced at Mordo's face. He might be more concerned with protecting Stephen from being hurt, but he cared about Mordo as well. If Mordo looked as if he was only doing this for Stephen's sake, he'd be stepping in for him instead. He knew both men tended to ignore what was best for them, even if they tried to protect those they cared about.

Gently squeezing and caressing Stephen's member, Mordo lifted the bottle and coated his finger in the lube, shifting position slightly as his own actions caused him to harden and stiffen. He moved just enough to remove his own trousers and then gently pushed his coated finger inside Stephen, using his palm to brace and hold the other man up.

Stephen groaned as the finger breached him, thrusting more firmly into Mordo's hand. He looked into Mordo's face, his eyes needy and begging for more. "Please, Baron... master... please... claim me. Make me fully yours..." he begged.

Wong was torn. Part of him felt he should avert his eyes now. Give them at least a little privacy. The other part wanted to see Stephen claimed... needed to see that Mordo would truly take over and care for the younger man.

"I love you," Mordo whispered, kissing Stephen's lips firmly; swallowing the moans and pleading. He added a second finger in to join the first after coating that one too with the lube, exploring and carefully moving inside the other man.

Stephen's groan was longer and deeper at the second intrusion. "Please, master... more... please..." he moaned in a throaty voice, before kissing deeply, leaving himself open for Mordo to control.

Mordo explored and claimed a few more moments and then carefully withdrew. Lifting Stephen into his arms, he carried him towards the desk, placing him bent over. After coating himself with the lube, Mordo then carefully pushed inside the other man, allowing his weight to rest on Stephen.

Stephen whimpered as Mordo's fingers withdrew, but he didn't try and stop the older man. He snuck a kiss to Mordo's chin as he was carried to the desk; as soon as he was bent over the desk, he reached toward Wong to help hold himself in place.

Wong blinked at finding Stephen on the desk in front of him. He was further surprised when Stephen reached toward him, but he took hold of Stephen's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. He was in position to see everything as it happened, and he was surprised he hadn't been asked to leave yet. It felt good that he hadn't been.

Mordo kissed Stephen's neck and shoulders as he began to thrust into the other man, going soft and gentle at first. This had been a long time coming - too long - and he wanted to savor it. To make sure Stephen felt good too.

Stephen's breathing became ragged as Mordo thrust in him. Each thrust inward ended with the older man's hips smacking his sore bottom, causing him to moan softly. It also caused him to rub against the desk, the friction against his member leaving him hot, achy and needy. He whimpered, whined. And groaned, still clutching Wong's hand.

Wong hadn't been attracted or interested in either of the men in front of him. He had thought watching the younger man be taken by the older would feel uncomfortable. To his surprise, he felt a deep warmth spread through his body as he watched Mordo push into and begin thrusting inside Stephen. It wasn’t attraction, exactly; but he couldn't deny the sight was pleasurable and, if asked, he'd have to admit he'd like to watch again.

Mordo slid his hands down a bit lower, grasping Stephen's hips and squeezing possessively. He continued to kiss and gently nip at the skin of the other man's back, trailing a line down his spine before working his way back up again.

Stephen shivered. He squeezed Mordo inside of him while one hand gripped the opposite side of the desk with whitened knuckles. The hand holding Wong's didn't squeeze quite as hard, but the grip was tight.

Wong let out a low sound of approval as he watched Mordo work Stephen over. "...Beautiful..." he whispered.

"I love you." Mordo whispered the words into Stephen's neck. "You're _mine_. You are _never_ going to doubt that again." He began to thrust a bit harder and faster, pressing a harder kiss to the side of the other man's neck.

"Yours, Baron... master... only and forever yours... " Stephen groaned as Mordo pounded into him. He pushed up onto his toes in an effort to open himself up further. His member was fully swollen, leaving tiny streaks of fluid on Wong's desk with each thrust that pushed him forward.

"You should mark him... with your magic..." Wong found himself suggesting quietly, as he continued to focus on where Mordo's erection slid in and out of Stephen's bright red bottom. Mordo moved fluidly, like a machine... like a piston.

Mordo nodded, indicating he'd heard Wong, squeezing Stephen's hips gently as he allowed his magic...his power...to sink into Stephen's skin, leaving behind the marks of his control. Of his _claiming_.

Stephen gasped as he felt Mordo's magic wash over him... mark him... and he clenched tight, tensing up before he began to shudder and spasm.

Wong had been watching and just before Stephen could release all over his desk, he pushed a flask onto Stephen's member. He smiled as he watched the glass container fill with Stephen's seed.

Mordo's grip tightened on Stephen's hips as his own release came over him. He kissed Stephen's neck, whispering loving words into his ear.

Stephen continued to clench and spasm as he felt Mordo's release flood into his body. He moaned at the warm feeling, trying to keep and hold his master inside so the release would stay in him. Eventually, though, his own climax would end, and he collapsed onto the desk. "Love you, master..." he whispered.

Wong pulled the flask away just in time to prevent Stephen from falling on it and spilling it. He put a stopper in the top, then conjured a tiny bowl with warm water and a washcloth, making sure they were next to Mordo.

Mordo kissed Stephen's neck. "I love you so much," he murmured into the other man's ear. Carefully withdrawing, he used the water and washcloth to clean them both up, thanking Wong.

Stephen stayed in place, not moving as Mordo cleaned him. He blushed slightly, as cleaning him was very intimate, but he didn't argue he could do it himself. It was up to his Baron.

Wong waited until Mordo finished cleaning them both up before handing the other man the stoppered flask. "This belongs to you..." He smiled serenely.

"Thank you." Mordo took the flask, putting it safely away before he settled both him and Stephen back on the chair, cuddling the other man tightly on his lap. He kissed and nuzzled into Stephen's neck.

Stephen was shattered. He snuggled as close to Mordo as he could, burrowing into the other man. "...Yours, master... need you so much... love you so much..." he whispered.

"Thank you. You've entrusted me with something precious..." Wong responded.

"You're important," Mordo said to Wong. "To both of us." He tightened his arms around Stephen, murmuring, "I'm never going to let you go again."

"I want to be with you and feel you all the time..." Stephen admitted.

"You both are important to me too. That's why I caught that for you..." Wong nodded at the flask.

Mordo smiled at Wong. "You understand and support us and that means everything." He kissed the side of Stephen's head. "You're going to be with me forever."

Wong smiled at the affectionate behavior, standing and going to a bookshelf, removing a tome. "I think you might find a use for Stephen's release that you both will like and consider useful." He opened the tome to a particular page, showing Mordo the spell inside.

Mordo looked through the spell and then kissed Stephen's cheek. "What do you think?" he asked softly, squeezing the other man's waist possessively.

Stephen glanced down at it. "If it means I'm completely yours, I want it..." he whispered, continuing to cuddle.

"You will be. _Completely_ mine," Mordo promised. "We won't be able to be separated again."

"Then please, master. Please do it and tie me to you permanently..." Stephen begged.

Mordo kissed his neck. "Are you comfortable enough to do the ritual here? Or would you prefer to go to our bedroom?"

"Now.. please... want soon as possible..." Stephen said, in a small voice. He saw no reason to move now. Wong had just watched Mordo take him the deepest he'd ever been taken... had even participated minimally. What point was there in moving? They could go back after and nap, after all.

Wong cleared his throat. "I'm perfectly fine with you staying here and witnessing this final step won't bother me; I'd actually like to witness you tying yourselves together, but when the ritual is complete, chances are very high Stephen, if not both of you, will pass out from exhaustion. You might want to be somewhere comfortable, so you aren't more sore than necessary."

Mordo nodded to Wong. "You're right." He ran his hands over Stephen's arms, squeezing gently. "I'll dress you and take you to our room. So that you'll be more comfortable." He raised his eyes to Wong once more. "You can still witness the ritual."

Wong glanced at Stephen. His younger friend wasn't exhibiting any signs that it made him uncomfortable to have Wong watch him be taken and owned. And the chance to see this ritual that he'd only read about was too good to pass up. Especially when it involved two of the most important people on his life. "If you just gather your clothing and the oil, I'll bring the flask and other ritual items and open a door for you straight to your room." No need to run into construction workers that way, he thought.

"Thank you." Mordo picked up the items that they needed, tightening his hold on Stephen possessively and pressing kisses to the side of his head and neck. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"Love you too, Baron," Stephen whispered, leaning heavily against the older man.

Wong picked up the flask and ritual book, then opened a door from his office directly into their room.

Mordo kept his arms tight around Stephen as he guided the other man through the door to their bedroom. Once they were inside, he kissed Stephen deeply.

Stephen returned the kiss with needy fervor. He couldn't seem to get enough of the affection Mordo gave.

Wong followed quietly, letting the door close behind him.

Mordo deepened the kiss, letting Stephen feel how much he was wanted; how deep the passions ran. He only moved enough to strip himself of his own clothes.

Stephen's breathing was becoming ragged again and he was giving tiny, needy whimpers as he watched Mordo.

Wong closed the door, then made some wards to contain magical outburst and noise from carrying outside the room.

Mordo drew Stephen back into his arms, kissing him deeply, sliding his hands down over the other man's body. He then led the other man towards the bed, stretching Stephen out onto it and beginning to trail kisses over his body.

"...Mordo... master..." Stephen breathed out in a begging tone, immediately splaying his arms and legs, opening himself up for the older man to take and use however he wanted. "...Yours..." he whispered.

Wong quickly set up the ritual tome in a position where Mordo could read from it as he took his submissive, the flask open and ready beside it.

Mordo kissed and caressed his way over Stephen's body, squeezing possessively and giving gentle nips with his teeth. He shifted positions to allow himself to read easily from the tome while he claimed the other man.

Wong moved to the corner, so he could watch the magic work when the spell was read.

Stephen hadn't thought he'd be able to have enough energy to arouse again so soon after Mordo had first claimed him, but the thought of being magically tied to the older man was enough incentive for his flagging energy that it wasn't long at all before he was swollen and hard again. He didn't try and hide the evidence of his attraction or need, continuing to leave himself open both to his master's touch and to the eyes of both men.

There was little need to prepare Stephen again, so Mordo just coated himself with the lube once more and pushed carefully into the other man, beginning to read from the tome as he did so.

Stephen wasn't able to contain the moans of need he whimpered out. He was able to keep the volume low enough they didn't disrupt the spell Mordo was chanting out. He couldn't help but begin to squirm under his master, clenching around Mordo's member as if trying to pull him deeper inside. He was relying on Mordo to hold him in place.

Wong watched carefully, in case Mordo needed assistance with anything.

Mordo grasped Stephen's hips firmly, holding the other man still so that he wouldn't squirm away and hurt himself. He continued to chant, stroking and touching, beginning to thrust a bit harder and faster into the other man.

Stephen arched his back and pushed his bottom up just enough that Mordo could thrust in as fast, hard and deep as possible. His whimpering moans had devolved to breathless, grunting moans each time Mordo was pressed deep inside him. Every other thrust, Mordo slid against a section of nerves that caused him to gasp out in tiny, needy sobs and his own member to twitch.

Mordo continued chanting, kissing Stephen every so often between the words he was saying. Stephen's movements allowed him to go harder and deeper and he took full advantage of that.

The continual thrusting, along with Mordo's firm grip and sporadic kisses, served to make Stephen feel possessed. He belonged fully to the older man. He could feel Mordo's member moving, sliding in him and his channel was becoming more and more sensitive with each thrust. His body began to tense slowly, each time his master pushed in, hips smacking against his still warm bottom and pressing, holding in place for mere seconds before sliding away again. He was a watch and Mordo was slowly but surely winding him tight.

Mordo gripped tighter on Stephen's waist, pressing kisses to his neck, chest, shoulders and stomach every time he could pause the chanting to do so. He leaned down, allowing his weight to pin the other man to the bed.

Stephen sobbed, letting his head fall back to expose his neck and opening his legs as far as he could before pulling his knees up toward his shoulders. "...Please..." He whispered, so as not to interrupt the chant. "...Pound me...split me in two... remake me so everyone knows who I belong to..." he babbled, in a near silent but begging voice.

Mordo pressed their bodies as close together as possible, taking a brief pause in the chanting to kiss Stephen, deeply and passionately, before he resumed. His member began to grow and swell inside the other man.

Stephen shivered as he felt himself stretch around Mordo, accommodating the growing length and size of his master as he was filled and stroked inside. He continued to make his pleas for complete possession under his breath between needy sobs. As the tension in his body mounted, his hole slowly tightened around Mordo's member.

As the chanting and their joining reached a crescendo, the contents of the flask began to rise up. The magic of the ritual drew Stephen's seed into Mordo's skin, which began to absorb it. At the same time, a mark began to form on each of their dominant hands.

Stephen watched as Mordo's skin absorbed his offering with glazed eyes. He felt a tingling, almost burning feeling on his hand and held it up, staring as a mark began to form. Realizing this meant the magic was binding him to his master, Stephen smiled up at Mordo. His eyes were still glazed, still needy and were full of not only his love for Mordo, but his acceptance of the binding. And then Mordo brushed the nerves inside again and he clenched tight, beginning to shudder and spasm around his master while his body attempted to pull Mordo in deeper and hold him there.

Mordo leaned forward and kissed Stephen once more, deeply and passionately. His tongue slipped into the other man's mouth, claiming him as thoroughly there as he was the rest of Stephen's body.

Stephen opened his mouth, submitting as fully to the kiss as he submitted to Mordo taking him. He moaned and whimpered into his master's mouth, still spasming under and around Mordo. He only wished he could submit further and give more.

Mordo's own release filled Stephen and his body slumped forward over the other man's. He still kissed, but the kiss turned a bit gentler. Still inside Stephen, his arms slid around his waist, holding on tightly.

As the last of his release sprayed Mordo's and his own belly, Stephen shuddered and tightened one last time before his body just went loose, all tension bleeding from him, and slumped under Mordo. He returned the kiss, submitting fully, letting Mordo control the intensity and depth.

Wong had been watching intently as Mordo had claimed. As a result, he'd seen Stephen's seed soak into Mordo's skin. He'd seen the marks form on both men's hands. And as Stephen collapsed under Mordo and Mordo collapsed onto Stephen, he saw both men's auras begin to glow; Stephen's yellow beginning to bleed into Mordo's silver. By the time the glow began to wane, and the aura began to sink back into both men's skin, the colors had meshed into a beautiful swirl. It was clear which color originated with each man. It was also just as clear who was dominant, Mordo's silver surrounding Stephen's yellow completely.

Mordo kissed and caressed slowly and gently over Stephen's body, nuzzling into his neck. "I love you so much," he whispered against the other man's skin.

Stephen slanted his head so his neck was vulnerable to Mordo's lips and teeth. "Love you, master... with all I am..." he whispered.

Wong cleared his throat. "The binding took. Your auras are connected. I'll leave you to adjust to your new status..." he said quietly, walking over and gathering the flask and spell book before smiling at both men. "I expect you to stay here for the next several hours at least. I'll bring you food later." He couldn’t help but notice Mordo was still buried in Stephan and, not wanting to interrupt further, he quickly opened a door to his own room, stepped through and let the magic go. Mordo and Stephan were alone.

Mordo kissed and gently nipped the other man's neck. "I won't ever let you go," he promised. "And now there's no chance that could ever happen." He lifted Stephen's hand to his lips, gently kissing the mark that had formed. "I need you so much," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I had to... being apart from you hurt too much... giving you a second chance was giving myself one..." Stephen whispered, smiling as the mark began to tingle at the touch of Mordo's lips. He licked his lips and swallowed. "I know the spell bonded us... but do you know what we can expect because of that?" His voice was curious.

Mordo cuddled Stephen a bit tighter. "It seems that we'll likely be able to feel each other's emotions. Perhaps develop a rudimentary form of telepathy. And anyone with the ability to see will know that we're entwined now."

Stephen smiled at that. "That will be nice..." he said, before hesitantly admitting, "I'm feeling more inclined to obey you and ask for your direction before doing anything. Even more than I was before. Is that normal, do you think?"

"I suspect that the ritual enhances the emotions that were already there," Mordo answered. "You submitted to me when I claimed you. I feel much the same way; more inclined to take control. To make sure _everyone_ can see who you belong to."

Stephen nodded. "That makes sense. Especially given I want to wrap my legs around you and beg you to take me hard again..." he said sheepishly. "Amplified feelings of submission. Amplified lust. Amplified need to belong to you...."

Mordo kissed the side of his neck. "As much as I agree with the sentiment and would like nothing better than to take you hard again, I'm also aware that both of us are tired. You had a long battle not even that long ago; and this ritual has taken a lot out of both of us. I still feel the need to hold you tightly; to remind myself I have you and did not lose you, in spite of my actions."

Stephen smiled. "Are you giving me an order to rest, Baron?" he asked hopefully. If he was obeying, then the other urges could be ignored for the moment.

"I am." Mordo kissed him gently and lingeringly. "I won't let go of you. Like I told you before, I will be the first thing you see when you open your eyes again."

Stephan nodded. "How do you want me to lay, master?" He loved having Mordo inside of him, but lying on his back, knees drawn up to his shoulders, wasn't really conducive to sleep (and, in fact, was becoming a bit uncomfortable, now that the heat of arousal had cooled.)

Mordo carefully withdrew from Stephen, guiding him into a more comfortable position. "Like this." He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, kissing his head.

Stephen snuggled into Mordo, sighing happily at being surrounded by his arms and being kissed, even if it was on the tip of his head. "I love you, Mordo..." he whispered, making sure to use his master's name, so it would be clear it was all of Mordo he loved, not just his being master. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

"I love you so much," Mordo whispered in Stephen's ear, tightening his arms around the other man. It didn't take long before he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairings: Steve/Brock; Fury/Bucky; Thor/Peter Quill; Mordo/Stephen Strange

It was a few weeks later and Tony was being released from the hospital. To celebrate, a small party was being thrown in his honor at the Avengers compound. Quill glanced around to see who had actually come. Pepper had been adamant that they not invite a huge amount of people.

Most of the people there were those who had visited Tony in the hospital. Clint and Wanda were there, along with Scott, Rhodey and Sam. And, of course, the four couples were part of the celebration.

Quill smiled at the other attendees and tried to not let his antsiness show. At first, the novelty of belonging to Thor had kept him calm. But now the novelty had worn off and given his insecurities time to kick in. He shifted and nodded at Stephen.

Stephen couldn't say what he was thinking or feeling. All he knew was there was an itch between his shoulders, and he felt the need to control something. Anything. Maybe this party would give him that chance.

Seeing the other two couples made Steve quite obviously more relaxed and happier about showing more of his relationship with Brock. He had his arms wrapped around the other man's waist while they talked with Rhodey and Peter.

Fury had his arm wrapped around Bucky's shoulders, keeping his partner close and safe against his side in case the other man got overwhelmed.

Brock felt safe and comfortable. "So... you've been helping work on some of Stark's ideas while he was laid up? And he was okay with that?" he asked Peter. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Stephen was avoiding the buffet that was set out. Odd. He could have sworn the other man had said he'd not eaten anything all day when he'd asked him if he was looking forward to the lobster. Maybe the man didn't like seafood, although there were other options at the table.

Bucky felt like a cosseted debutante, the way Fury kept him close and snuggled to him. He liked that feeling. He'd been listening to the conversation along with Stevie, Brock and his Moy, but Queens was nearly as serious as Stark when it came to projects and science. He got confused about four sentences in and just let his head rest on Fury's shoulder, his attention drifting to others in the room.

He noted Quill carrying on a conversation with Bruce, his hands moving in a lively manner, Thor standing by with a long suffering but increasingly frustrated look on his face. Quill had been mouthier than usual this evening. He was known for teasing and giving people nicknames... but he'd been focusing his attention on Thor since arriving at the party. That wasn't usual. Normally, he shared his teasing with everyone, not focusing on just one person. And even if what he said was often irreverent or playfully insulting, it wasn't usually disrespectful. His comments since arriving had been nothing but disrespect couched in teasing, playful tones, all directed at his mate. And if the look on Thor's face was anything to go by, the behavior had started long before they arrived at the party.

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I'm just kind of hoping Mr. Stark will still want me to help now that he's up and around," he commented. A grin crossed his face as he noticed the way Fury stroked his fingers along Bucky's hair; kissed the side of his head. And how Steve gently squeezed his arms around Brock, letting his chin drop to the other man's head and kissing there.

Mordo didn't miss anything; and he certainly didn't miss that Stephen had been avoiding eating anything. Just as he had been all day. He gently grasped the other man's arm. "You need to eat something."

Thor hadn't moved away from Quill's side, though he was beginning to get frustrated. They hadn't discussed how to handle outright disrespect...he hadn't assumed it would become a problem. But he was beginning to think that if he continued to let it go, it would give Quill entirely the wrong idea.

Brock smiled up at Steve at the kiss, leaning up to kiss the underside of the other man's chin. He turned toward Peter and grinned. "I can't see him not wanting your help... having you help him will give him more time with his family and from the way he was with Morgan whenever she visited him in the hospital, I think more time with them is something he won't want to give up...."

Bucky nodded at Brock's words. "Yeah. He ain't gonna stop asking for your help now, Queens. Not when he knows how good you are, and it makes things easier for him...." He shifted, whispering into Fury's ear, "..._Heads up. I'm not sure what's on with Quill, but Thor doesn't look happy_...."

Stephen glanced at Mordo and gave a crooked smile, carefully extricating his arm because he didn't want to be pulled toward the buffet. "I'm okay. I'll eat later..." he said, with a tiny shake of his head. For some reason, he didn't want to eat in front of anyone else. He wasn't sure why. There really wasn't a good reason for it.

"So... at the coffee shop this morning, this girl comes up and asks for our autographs..." he relayed to Bruce. "...But Lord Lightening Rod here thought she was flirting too much and made us leave before I could sign it..." He snorted in amusement, his tone teasing; but his eyes were challenging, if one knew what to look for.

Peter nodded and glanced at Rhodey when the other man lightly patted his shoulder. "He stopped working so much these past five years, so he's in a better position to accept help now," the older man commented.

Fury gently squeezed Bucky's shoulder in acknowledgement. "You hungry?" he asked softly, figuring they could pass Thor and Quill on the way to the table and see if the Asgardian needed any help.

"No. You will eat now." Mordo closed his hand around Stephen's arm once more. "I will not allow you to skip meals. Especially when I know you haven't been eating all day." His voice was low, but carried a heavy note of, 'Or else.'

Thor frowned at Quill's comments and let his hand rest on the other man's waist. The possessive action made it clear, without words, that the other man was _his_. He hadn't really liked that stab of jealousy when they'd been out but leaving had been better than reaction to the woman.

Brock smiled. "See? You're needed, kid. Don't think you aren't."

Bucky shifted closer to Fury and nodded. "Yeah. I am a bit hungry..." he said softly, but loudly enough that the others would hear. It would enable them to slip away without them worrying.

Stephen frowned at Mordo's order. He couldn't say what the problem was. They'd been happy since the bonding, learning how to relate with each other now that they were magically connected. Of course, the bond had given Mordo more control than it had him, the older man able to sense Stephen's feelings a lot easier than Stephen could sense his, even if Stephen could usually sense them. It had been useful, in a way... Mordo being able to head potential problems off at the pass, because he could tell when Stephen was becoming agitated and needed to calm down, or when he was feeling lonely and needed to be held, or when he was sad and needed cheering. Unfortunately, what Stephen was feeling at the moment was anxiety; and the thing causing the anxiety was the fact that he couldn't feel anything without Mordo feeling it and being able to step in and 'fix' it. He'd given himself over to the older man completely, but it felt like he had a complete lack of control over anything to do with himself and... well, he'd always been in complete control of himself. The stress of leaving himself so fully in Mordo's hands had finally caught up with him. He was going to control when he ate, damn it. He didn't know what would happen if he submitted and ate on command as well. Pulling his arm free again, he snapped, "I'm not hungry!" It was an outright lie. He _was _hungry and he knew Mordo knew it because Mordo knew things like that about him now, thanks to the bond. But his anxiety was growing, and he didn't know exactly why it was happening or how to stop it, so explaining really wasn't an option.

Quill glanced down at the possessive grip on his waist and chuckled. "C'mon, man... she wasn't just flirting with me, you know. _She was flirting with you too_. No need to go cave-man on me...." He wriggled a bit to put a little space between them. He wrinkled his nose playfully at Bruce. "You don't get jealous over nothing, do you?" he teased the doctor, a hint of flirting in his tone. He wasn't _trying_ to flirt; it was his natural inclination. (It always had been; it was one of the things that annoyed Gamora so much when they'd begun to get closer. He just flirted with anyone and _anything_ sometimes, his need to be needed and wanted and desired and loved over-riding any common sense he might have had.) Peter's greatest fear was to be thought useless and not be wanted (he'd always thought the reason his father never came for him was because he wasn't wanted). Of course, Thor had proven he did want him, but now Quill was positive that, having been with him, the Asgardian had to be changing his mind. And if Thor didn't want him anymore, then he had to prepare himself and pull back. But he didn't want to pull back, because he loved Thor and wanted to be his. The contradiction was causing him to be a bit obnoxious in his behavior.

Fury steered Bucky close enough to Thor and Quill that he could talk at a normal speaking voice without having to shout to be heard. He addressed his comment to Thor rather than to Quill. "I don't believe anyone will bat an eyelid if you choose to take a more hands-on approach with your lover."

Thor had already considered responded to Quill's behavior. Fury's comment helped to push him towards making that decision. He moved, stepping right into his lover's personal space, and grabbed Quill around the waist, lifting him up over his shoulder and striding with purpose towards one of the chairs in the room.

Noticing Thor's actions, Mordo grasped Stephen's arm and turned the other man to one side, giving his backside a firm swat. "If you continue to fight me, I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee here and now," he warned.

Peter had been about to protest and tell Fury to mind his own farking business when Thor had acted. Yelping, Peter grabbed onto the back of Thor's shirt before grasping onto the larger man's hips in an attempt to feel more stable and secure, as he felt like he would keep sliding forward and fall onto his head. "Thor!" His tone wasn't belligerent or angry; it was surprised, a bit worried and a tiny bit scared (from the feeling that he was falling).

Stephen's eyes widened at the swat and he gave Mordo an offended look. Of course, he felt more nervous than offended and he knew Mordo would be able to tell. He tried to figure out what Mordo was feeling, but his own feelings were too anxious and mired in self-doubt to be able to figure out what Mordo was feeling. "...You wouldn't!" he found himself daring, even though he didn't really doubt Mordo and hadn't intended to push.

Thor ignored the protest, sitting down on the chair and draping Peter across his lap. He wasted no time in divesting the younger man of the lower portions of his clothing and then he lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Mordo merely raised his eyebrows and gripped Stephen's arm a fraction tighter, guiding the other man to another empty chair. He sat down and then moved Stephen across his lap, securing him with an arm wrapped around his waist before baring him.

Peter yelped again and immediately began squirming, frantically trying to get off of Thor's lap at the same time as he was trying to pull his pants back up. It wasn't that he was overly modest- he wasn't- but the thought of all the Avengers watching as he had his backside reddened was humbling. The fact he'd pushed Thor into this didn't cross his mind.

Stephen hadn't truly believed Mordo would punish him in front of anyone else. After all, the man hadn't been present when Bucky and Brock were punished in front of everyone, so he hadn't thought the idea would even cross his mind, even with the threat. As a result, he didn't fight being pulled to the chair or being tugged over Mordo's knee. It wasn't until Mordo had lowered his pants that he realized it was really happening. He was about to be spanked in front of the entirety of the Avengers. "..._Mordo_!" he hissed under his breath, the sound more worried and nervous than angry or protesting.

Thor tightened his hold on Peter, grasping the younger man's hands and holding them out of the way. "You have been pushing for me to step in and take you in hand all day," he scolded. "I allowed you to get away with far more than I should have done." He swatted to emphasize each word.

"I gave you plenty of chances to avoid this, Stephen," Mordo said seriously. He settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Stephen's thighs.

Peter whined under his breath at finding his hands firmly held out of the way. He continued to squirm as much as he was able, trying to move his bottom away from line of fire, fruitless as the endeavor was. Thor spanked hard; and he hadn't been exaggerating. Peter _had_ been pushing all day long. Granted, he hadn't been pushing for a spanking. He'd been pushing to see when Thor finally gave up on him and dropped him as a lost cause. He'd honestly not thought spanking would even be a consideration. "..._Wh... what did I get away with_?!" he found himself protesting in a whine, even though, deep down, he knew the answer.

Stephen grit his teeth as the swats began, mortification at everyone watch him be punished mixing with the anxiety he'd been feeling all day and causing it to rise. He didn't protest like Peter was. He could hear the other man and while he could sympathize, he knew if they were in this position, talking themselves out of punishment wasn't going to work; they'd passed any point where that would work long ago. He didn't protest. Instead, he held unnaturally still, determined to accept the punishment Mordo had decided he deserved and not fight; but he wasn't going to respond, either. He couldn't, even if he'd wanted to.

"You've been outright disrespectful to me _all day_," Thor scolded, keeping the swats at the same level. "I gave you plenty of opportunities to stop, or at least to tone down your attitude. I don't know why you have been giving me such a hard time, but it will end now."

Mordo could feel Stephen's emotions and he paused, letting his hand rub gently over the skin he'd just heated. At the same time, he opened his emotions to the other man; allowing his love and concern to wash over Stephen. "I love you." He voiced his feelings out loud.

"I've just been teasing!" Peter choked out, still squirming in an attempt to get away; though the squirms were becoming a little less strenuous as he began to tire himself out. "That's what I do! Just... just ask anyone..." His voice trailed off with a tiny whimper. He sounded more like an uncertain little boy than an adult man with the last protest.

Stephen took in a slow breath, quivering in place from the effort it was taking not to move or fight the position. He debated not answering Mordo's words, but that just felt wrong and petty, especially since he knew he'd all but dared Mordo into taking him in hand in front of the others. "...I... I know you do..." he finally managed to whisper his voice strained. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the gentle rubbing. "...I don't know what's wrong with me..." he finally admitted, in a tiny, slightly nervous, but apologetic voice. It was as far as he felt able to submit at that point in time, which felt so wrong to him; he'd given himself completely to Mordo, he should be able to fully submit to him no matter where they were. Holding back felt wrong. But he couldn't help himself.

"There is a difference between teasing and what you have been doing all day." Thor's grip was tight around Peter's waist; his hold on the other man's hands firm. "You have been testing me. To see if I would step in and take you in hand in front of our friends? Our family? Or because you do not believe in me...in our relationship?"

Mordo continued to gently rub Stephen's backside. "I'm not trying to turn you into something you're not." His voice was gentle. "I'm trying to take care of you. To get you to take care of yourself. I don't want a slave. If that was all I wanted, I would never have come back for you."

"No! No, I didn't... I don't... I..." Peter's voice trailed off as he realized that he had been pushing, testing Thor. Because he'd thought if he pushed hard enough, Thor would leave him. Did that mean he didn't believe in the Asgardian? He trusted Thor with his life. That meant he had to believe in him, didn't it? "I didn't mean to!" he finally said, in a tiny, confused voice as he stopped squirming. He didn't submit yet, but he'd stopped actively trying to get away from what he knew he deserved.

Stephen swallowed. He could feel Mordo was being truthful. But then again, he'd never thought all Mordo wanted was a slave, or that he was trying to change Stephen. "I know that..." he said, his voice tight, though it was obvious he was being truthful. He did know that. "I... it feels... _I'm losing myself, Mordo_..." he whispered, hints of the fear he felt at becoming a non-entity carrying through in his voice. The guilt he felt at feeling that way was clear too. He shouldn't be upset about what was happening. It was a good thing. What was wrong with him?

Bucky winced at hearing those words. He knew how that felt, even if the reason he'd lost himself had been due to brainwashing. He didn't know what had occurred since they last saw Stephen for the doctor to feel that way, but it was obvious he felt guilty for feeling that way; felt like he shouldn't be feeling that way. One couldn't always control their feelings.

Thor began to swat a bit harder and a bit faster, still keeping a tight hold on Peter. "Perhaps you did not mean to deliberately, but that is what you've been doing," he stated. "It doesn't matter what you do or say, though. I will not give up on you or abandon you. No matter what happens."

Mordo pulled Stephen a bit tighter against his stomach. "I know it's scary," he whispered soothingly. "But you're not losing yourself. It's true that the lines between us are becoming blurry. We're bleeding into each other. But it means I can take care of you better. It means you never have to worry or fear that you'll lose me again, because you're a part of me now. And you can feel me, too."

Fury wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Bucky at noticing the wince. He pressed a kiss to the other man's shoulder, letting his hands rest possessively on Bucky's hips.

Steve had half-turned to allow both him and Brock to see what was going on. He kissed the side of the other man's neck, sliding a hand up under Brock's shirt to rest his palm against bare skin.

Brock glanced around. While it was true the party was small, only the Avengers and their significant others being present, there were still a lot of people around. Every single conversation in the room had stopped as people turned to watch Mordo and Thor take their partners in hand. He shifted closer to Steve and let his head rest on the larger man's shoulder, watching as bared backsides were colored or soothed, depending on if his gaze fell on Peter or on Stephen.

Bucky relaxed as Fury held onto him possessively and kissed him. He turned grateful eyes onto the older man.

For once, Tony was left speechless. This was the second time in the same month he'd witnessed grown men being spanked for bad behavior. He wasn't sure what could be said. Once upon a time, he might have made a smart-ass comment about it, but he'd grown up a lot in the five years between 'the snaps' and he just didn't find it funny. He wasn't sure what he thought about it, but he didn't find it funny.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as the swats increased in speed and force. "Drottinn... please..." His voice quivered as he tried not to begin sobbing; both at the assurance that Thor wasn't going to leave him or give up on him and at the fact his bottom stung horribly now and it didn't seem like his master was going to stop the punishment any time soon. He began squirming again, unable to help himself.

Stephen relaxed at Mordo's words, realizing that the older man understood. "I'm..." He let himself think a bit, before he realized what the anxious feeling really was. He knew Mordo could feel the moment he realized, because the feeling shifted enough that it was clear what it was. "...I'm scared..." he admitted, in a small, shamed voice. "I'm sorry, Baron..." He sniffled. "I shouldn't be, but I am... I'm scared and I can't stop it and I'm sorry..." He blinked tears out of his eyes and slumped over Mordo's lap, fully expecting the older man to finish his punishment now that he'd finally admitted everything.

Scott's mouth dropped open his eyes wide. Somehow, he'd convinced himself that seeing Captain America and Nick Fury take their significant others in hand had been a one-off; a fluke. And while he wasn't sure there was anyone who'd argue that Quill's mouth definitely earned him a trip over a knee...it was far more of a surprise to see Stephen in that position.

Steve kissed the side of Brock's head, stroking gently over his chest and stomach. He didn't turn the touches into any more than affection, needing to just touch and hold his partner. "I love you." He whispered the words into the other man's ear.

Fury pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Bucky's lips, letting his hand slip through the other man's hair.

Thor began focusing more swats to Peter's sit spots and thighs. "It doesn't matter how much you test or push me. I will not let go of you. I will not leave you. I will keep you with me _always_."

Mordo replaced Stephen's clothing and then moved the other man onto his lap, hugging him tightly and kissing his hair. "It's natural to be scared, but you're not alone," he whispered. "You won't _ever_ be alone."

Brock shifted closer still, pressing his back against Steve's chest and leaning back into the larger man, making it easier for Steve to continue stroking his chest and stomach. "I love you too, Cap..." he said serenely. He relaxed when Mordo re-clothed Stephen and pulled him up to sit on his lap. He hadn't been sure what the sorcerer had done, but it was more unnerving to watch him be punished than it was to watch Quill being punished. They'd all seen Peter pushing Thor's buttons throughout the entire week. Some had even placed bets as to how long it would take before the Asgardian would smack the mouthy space-pirate. Granted, they'd figured the smack would be upside the head, not to his bared bottom, but still....

Bucky returned Fury's kiss, his focus being drawn away from the two being punished and fully on his master.

"Y... you will? N... no matter what?" Peter found himself asking and winced because he sounded pathetic and small and young... but he couldn't help but ask, because he had been pushing because he'd been positive Thor wouldn't stay. His legs kicked out helplessly as his sit-spots and thighs were targeted. His backside was burning! He was sure he had to be a dark scarlet by now. His skin had to be sending off waves of heat! He didn't know how much more he could take before he started sobbing.

Stephen clung to Mordo, letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder. He began to quietly cry. His bottom didn't really sting at all- his master had only smacked enough to cause it to feel sensitive- but the relief he felt at finally being able to put voice to the anxiety was so strong, he couldn't help but cry. "I'm sorry, Baron..." he choked out. "...I didn't know what I was feeling... I just knew it felt bad... shoulda t.. talked to you bout it...." he admitted, in a small, shamed voice.

Steve pressed another kiss to Brock's shoulder, using his other hand to push the shirt enough to one side so he could kiss the bare skin. Something about seeing the other men taken in hand allowed him to be more physically affectionate in front of the others. He gently stroked Brock's chin, turning the other man's face towards him so he could kiss his lips.

"_No matter what_," Thor promised. "You're _mine_. It's too late now for things to go back to what they were. And every time you test me? You'll be over my knee, like this, getting your backside smacked."

Mordo kissed Stephen, gently and lingeringly, and cuddled him tightly. "I've got you," he whispered. "I love you. You're safe here, with me." He began to gently and possessively rub Stephen's backside.

Brock obediently turned his head so Steve could kiss him, returning the kiss eagerly. Seeing the other two taken in hand had made him want Steve to handle him. Maybe not a spanking, but something that would demonstrate to everyone around that he was owned and loved.

"...Even... even in front of people?" Peter's kicks were feeble by this point. He was on the edge of giving in and submitting. He couldn't say why he was trying so hard to hold back. Well... no. He could. He needed Thor completely in control and needed to know the Asgardian was able and willing to take that control if Peter was being stubborn, or foolish, or was too afraid to give it up.

Stephen kissed Mordo back and then continued to cuddle. "I know I'm safe, Baron..." he whispered. "I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry..." He bit his lip. "...If you still want me to eat, I'll obey you..." he whispered uncertainly. Part of the reason he hadn't eaten was because, as hungry as he was, the anxiety was such he was afraid he'd throw up if he ate. Would that still happen?

Peter P. found himself edging a bit nearer to Tony. It wasn't that he was upset or worried about seeing the two men handled; just that he wasn't sure what to think about it. A part of him wanted to seek out some kind of reassurance that it was okay he was here witnessing it.

Steve caressed Brock's face as he kissed the other man deeply, letting his hand slide round to Brock's back, stroking gently down over his hips and his backside in an action that could only be described as very possessive.

"It won't matter who is around," Thor promised. "Whether we're alone, or with our friends and family, or around strangers. You will _never_ stop being mine. You will _never_ stop belonging to me."

Mordo stroked Stephen's hair. "I'll fix us both a plate. You can sit on my lap and I'll feed you," he said, the comment more of a direction than a suggestion.

Tony wrapped his arms around the teen, turning him so he wasn't having to watch and hugging him. "You don't have to watch..." he whispered. Truthfully, he wasn’t certain Peter should watch; even if he was technically old enough, in reality, the kid was only seventeen.

Brock sighed softly as Steve became more possessive. Breaking the kiss, he whispered into Steve's ear, "Poor Parker is uncomfortable...."

Quill couldn't _not_ believe his master. At Thor’s promise, he finally stopped squirming and just slumped over the older man’s lap to feel Thor's control. "I was disrespectful..." he admitted, with a whisper.

"Yes, sir ..." Stephen acknowledged the direction. Sniffling and wiping his eyes, he gave Mordo a shamed look. "I'm sorry...."

Peter nodded, hiding his face against Tony's chest. "It's not that I'm not happy for them. It just...doesn't feel right watching," he admitted quietly. "At least not for me. I kinda figure they're holding back cause I'm technically a minor."

Steve nodded, wrapping his arms around Brock in a tighter, firmer hug; less possessive and more affectionate.

Thor replaced Quill's clothing and gathered the other man onto his lap and in his arms, hugging him close. "I love you," he said firmly into his ear.

"You're forgiven." Mordo stroked the side of Stephen's face. "And I love you." He stood them both up so he could fix them plates, still keeping a tight hold of the other man.

"As they should..." Tony said kissing the top of Peter's head. "How about I walk you to the car? I promised your aunt that Happy would have you home by 10:00, since it's a school night and it's already 9:30." He wrapped an arm around Peter and led him toward the garage.

Quill started sobbing quietly, snuggling as close as possible to Thor. "I'm sorry, sir... sorry was so di... disrespectful," he gasped out. "Was wrong...."

Stephen leaned heavily on Mordo, walking with him to get the food.

Peter nodded, walking alongside Tony to the garage.

Thor cuddled Quill tightly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you. I forgive you," he promised. "Yes, you were disrespectful, but you've been punished for it. Forgiven for it. It won't trouble us anymore."

Mordo collected the plates and then sat quietly with Stephen, beginning to feed the other man.

Steve kissed Brock's neck. Noticing that Tony had led Peter out, he let himself give into instinct again and slid his hands down a bit lower to cup his lover's backside possessively.

Peter just clung to Thor, crying softly. He didn't care who saw him being a huge baby; the only important thing was his Drottinn forgiving him and wanting him still. He'd pushed and Thor hadn't left. That meant something, right? Something important. He nuzzled against Thor's shoulder and neck. "I am sorry, Drottinn..." he whispered, in a calmer voice, after a few more moments. "It was foolish, my actions and behavior. Thank you for understanding me and not... not leaving..." His voice caught and he barely managed to keep from sobbing again.

Stephen sat as close to Mordo as possible, obediently opening his mouth for each bite. The longer he sat, being fed by his master, the more tension drained from him, until he was nearly draped on Mordo.

Brock shivered at the possessiveness but said nothing to derail it this time. All present were adults. They'd say something if it bothered them. As far as he was concerned, if Steve stripped him naked, lay him out on a table and began to explore his entire body, he wouldn't say anything. He belonged to Steve. The only time he'd ever protest Steve doing anything was if he knew Steve might feel badly about it after (such as if a minor was in the room).

Bucky smiled at seeing the other subs relaxed and fully under their masters' control. All three appeared content and, if not happy, peaceful in knowing who had them. He chastely kissed Fury, before turning slightly to talk with some of the others who had gathered close.

"I would _never_ leave you," Thor whispered, kissing Peter's forehead. "You're everything to me now. I could no sooner leave you than I could cut off my own arm." He cuddled the other man tighter, pressing another kiss to his neck.

Mordo kept his grip on Stephen tight, often stealing kisses between feeding his lover bites of food.

Steve kissed Brock, gently and lingeringly, and then guided him over to one of the chairs. Sitting down, he moved his lover into position over his lap.

"I love you, Drottinn," Peter whispered, snuggling close. "Thank you for... for correcting me..." He blushed and nuzzled into Thor's shoulder.

Stephen was content and those feelings carried clearly through the bond.

Brock kissed back. Once positioned over Steve's lap, he shifted so his head and upper torso would be supported by another nearby chair, folding his arms and putting his head on them. He didn't argue or protest what he suspected was about to occur. He shivered in anticipation and gave his master a tiny smile over his shoulder.

Tony walked back in and blinked as he saw Steve sitting in the middle of the room where everyone could see, Brock over his knee. "Ooookay then..." He walked over to stand next to Rhodey and Sam. "...So this is really a thing now?" He was whispering.

Thor kissed the side of Peter's neck. "I have you and I will not let you go," he promised. "If you are hungry, you may sit on my lap while you eat."

Steve smiled at Brock, running his fingers over the other man's back; letting his hand slide up under Brock's shirt to rub and caress his bare skin.

Sam nodded to Tony. "I'm sure it'd stop if any of us indicated we were uncomfortable." Which, truthfully, he wasn't. Steve was a close friend. Family, even. It felt good to see him so comfortable around them.

Tony smirked. "You do know my history, right? Not much is likely to make me uncomfortable. Although I think we may need to request that things be kept a solid PG13 when Peter is around." He watched as Steve began rubbing, not phased in the least. He glanced around the room. It was all adults and only close friends... family. "May as well get comfortable, Cap. Make things easy on yourself. Only family is left..."

Brock relaxed. Steve rubbing felt so good, especially on skin. He heard Tony and wriggled a little bit, the idea of 'being comfortable' sounding good.

"What do you want me to eat, Drottinn?" Peter asked. After being a disrespectful pain in the butt all day, he felt the need to be completely under Thor's command, needing to make up for it.

Steve gave a quick grin to Tony and then pushed Brock's shirt up out of the way; pushed his trousers down, baring his lover entirely. He then began to rub and stroke, the actions very possessive.

Thor kissed Peter's cheek and helped the younger man to stand. Wrapping his arm around Peter's waist, he guided his lover over towards the table to plate them both up some food.

Tony grinned back, settling into his chair. While he had improved a great deal, he was still weak and tired easily. "Pepper took Morgan back to the room. She wanted me to tell you all good night, she and Morgan would see you in the morning and thank you for letting us stay here while I'm recovering and in therapy," he said, with a fond tone.

"This was your project, Tony," Clint commented. "If you weren't allowed to stay here, it would be in pretty poor taste."

"It's plenty big enough to fit dozens of people here," Scott said.

Tony acknowledged the words with a nod and a smile. "Still, we haven't lived here and my project or not... It's a lot to have civilians and children under foot. So, thank you." He glanced at Clint. "When you heading home? Now that I'm out of the hospital, you don't have to stay nearby... and I know you miss your own family."

Peter went with Thor, subdued and almost meek and childlike in how he was pressing close to Thor. It was a marked contrast to the behavior before Thor spanked him.

Brock let out a happy sigh at the skin on skin contact. He wasn't embarrassed at being bared. They'd seen him spanked. This was a lot less embarrassing.

"Figured I'd head home tomorrow morning, early," Clint answered. "I've got five years to catch up on with them all."

Thor kept Peter close and tight against his side, collecting two plates of food and then returning to sit down, settling his partner on his lap.

Steve continued to rub, stroke and caress over Brock's back, making the touches a bit firmer. He gently squeezed each of Brock's thighs.

"Make sure to keep in touch. If you need anything... at all..." Tony offered seriously.

Peter didn't argue sitting on Thor's lap. He snuggled as close as he could without hindering their ability to eat. His bottom was sore, but he knew he deserved it. He didn't try and hide his wince when Thor sat him on his lap.

Brock shivered as Steve squeezed. The firmer, more possessive touch caused his stomach to flip and he couldn't help but squirm slightly.

Clint nodded. "I will. I think we _all_ will." He looked around at the rest of his friends...the rest of his family. He mourned Natasha, but at least her sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

Thor wrapped his arm securely around Peter's waist, beginning to feed the other man along with himself.

"I love you." Steve spoke the words with open honesty, gently squeezing Brock's buttocks before giving each a firm pat.

"Yeah. We will..." Tony nodded, looking around at everyone with a sense of relief and melancholy. They would always miss Natasha. Vision. Hell...he'd even miss Loki, if only for Thor's sake.

Peter ate obediently. The look in his eyes was complete adoration and submission.

Brock let out a needy whine at the pat.

Tony glanced in their direction at the whine, noting how Steve was squeezing and manipulating the flesh so possessively. "Is it wrong that I like watching this?" he asked, in a conversational tone. "Is it wrong that I'm kinda hoping he goes further?" He glanced around. "I've always been a bit out there. It's probably wrong."

"Nah. I don't think it's wrong," Rhodey commented. "Chances are good you're not the only one who feels that way."

"It's sharing something very intimate and personal with a close friend; with family," Wanda said softly.

"Yeah... and it's really only a prudish culture that has dictated that such personal things be kept personal. We're beyond culture..." Tony said, in the same conversationally serious tone, though his eyes were twinkling. "Kinda makes me wanna go find Pepper, though..." he admitted quietly. "...Or get a massage. That looks and sounds very stress relieving," he added, as Brock let out a needy moan that did sound as if a lot of stress was being relieved just from Steve massaging his backside.

Brock could hear the words, but instead of making him self-conscious, he found the conversation liberating. They weren't offended and even seemed to like what they saw, which meant he didn't have to hold back. He could be as loud and vocal as needed. So, he was... the next squeeze of his buttock and he let out a groan that was begging Steve to take things as far as he could without actually saying the words. He heard a few clearing throats and knew everyone present could tell what he wanted; and he liked the fact they knew.

Stephen had finished eating by this point and was sitting with his head on Mordo's shoulder, snuggling up to the man. Being a more private person, he wasn't sure he'd want everyone watch him be pleasured in such a way (and it was obvious Brock was feeling a lot of pleasure from Steve's actions), but then again, Wong had witnessed him being taken repeatedly and had even participated somewhat. And it hadn't bothered him like he'd thought it might. He looked up at Mordo and kissed his master's cheek as he realized... if Mordo wanted to claim him that way where everyone could see, he'd be ready, willing and eager to do so, his desire to make Mordo happy overriding his usual reticence. Still not used to how connected he was with his mate his thoughts and feelings were carrying easily through the bond. They hadn't begun practicing on keeping their thoughts to themselves yet, though Wong had recommended doing so. There might come a day when they'd need concentration and Stephen's mental acrobats running through Mordo's mind might prove dangerous.

Peter sniffled softly while he ate what Thor fed him, snuggling close and watching Steve claim Brock. "...'S nice" he said, during a lull when Thor was actually feeding himself a bite and Peter had his mouth empty. He'd been so childishly mean and bratty to his Drottinn. He wanted to somehow show everyone he could be good and obedient and submit like he was supposed to. Or at the least show everyone, especially Thor, that he loved the older man and wanted to give everything to him. He glanced up at Thor and kissed his neck.

Bucky just continued snuggling with his Moy. He had no urge to do more, though he wasn't averse to doing more either. He was content to accept and participate in whatever his master initiated.

Steve gave Brock's buttocks another firm squeeze, rubbing and stroking along them. He began to intersperse some pats along with the squeezing and caressing, every so often giving a pat that was a bit firmer.

Mordo ran his fingers through Stephen's hair and kissed his forehead. "You're mine," he whispered into the other man's ear, the sense of possessiveness carrying through their link, along with how much he loved and cared about the other man.

Thor tightened his hold on Peter, kissing his shoulder. "It's nice to hold you like this and take care of you," he whispered.

Fury wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky's waist and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Brock felt himself go limp at the attention Steve have him. He felt so good, there was no tension at all and even the firmer pats felt good enough he didn't tense. He did push his bottom up slightly, begging for more attention.

Stephen smiled at Mordo. "Yes, Baron... I'm completely yours " he whispered in acceptance. His own love for Mordo and his complete submission carried through to his master.

"I like being held close and tight like this..." Peter admitted. "...Like you taking care of me," he continued. "Like it so much it scares me a little." He confessed at least part of the reason he'd been pushing and testing the older man.

"I love you too, Moy." Bucky smiled.

Steve rubbed and stroked as much as he patted; not swatting but keeping the affection on the gentler end of the spectrum. He moved his hands a little bit lower, beginning to give the same sort of attention to his lover's thighs.

Kissing Stephen gently, Mordo whispered, "We'll discuss, later, about if you truly want to allow the others to see the more intimate parts of our relationship."

"There is no need to fear," Thor murmured. "I have you. I always will."

Fury kissed Bucky's cheek and held him close.

Brock was quivering in place, happy little sighs escaping, Steve's gentleness causing a warmth that the stronger forms of affection didn't.

"Yes, Baron," Stephen whispered. A sense of gratitude washed through the bond that, even though Mordo had the right to make those decisions for the two of them, he was waiting to let Stephen have input.

"I know..." Peter whispered. "I'm trying not to be afraid...."

Bucky nuzzled against his master’s shoulder.

Tony glanced at anyone not currently handling someone or being handled. "So... cards?"

Everyone else was quick to voice agreement, making sure to leave the game open in case any of the couples did want to join in.

Mordo kissed Stephen's cheek. "For now, why don't we join in with the cards?" he suggested. "You can still sit on my lap."

Thor hugged Peter a bit tighter. "I will be here for you, my star prince."

Steve smiled at the sounds escaping from Brock, still rubbing and stroking. "I love you so much," he whispered. He'd never thought anything like this could happen, but he was more than glad it had.

Stephen quickly agreed. "I'd like to do that, sir." He smiled softly.

"I believe you, Drottinn. And I'll try to not be scared, so I can be good for you." Peter wrapped his arms around Thor and nuzzled against the older man.

"I love you too, Cap. With all I am," Brock said softly.

Mordo smiled and stood up. Wrapping his arm around Stephen's shoulders, he led him over to the others and sat down, drawing him down onto his lap.

Thor kissed Peter and snuggled him close.

"I'm glad we're together now," Steve said softly. "And I won't ever let you go again."

Stephen settled onto Mordo's lap before glancing around at the others. "I... I apologize for my odd behavior earlier. I'm adjusting to a bit of magic that was done and... if I'm honest. I panicked."

"I never thought you'd panic at magic..." Tony frowned.

Peter didn't care if it made him seem more childish. He loved when Thor held and cuddled him and responded by pressing as close as he could with every part of himself.

"I know," Brock said quietly. "I won’t let go of you either."

Mordo wrapped his arms tighter around Stephen's waist and kissed his shoulder, even as he answered Tony. "It's a bit more personal to both of us than magic normally is."

Thor cuddled Peter tightly as the cards were dealt, pressing kisses to the younger man's cheeks, neck and shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that." Steve gently squeezed down his backside. "If we both hold on tight to each other, there's no chance we'll ever be separated again."

It didn't take long for those planning to play cards to settle in with their partners. Every one of them chose to remain on their dominant's lap, the closeness soothing and calming to them it had the added benefit of making it easy for their master to touch, claim or whatever else the dominant wanted or felt needed to be done.

Tony waited until after a few hands before asking curiously, directing the question to Mordo since he was obviously in charge, "What does the personal magic do? Why would it be scary? If I'm being too nosey, just tell me to butt out..." he quickly added onto the end, not wanting the two men to feel obligated to tell him if they didn't want it known.

Stephen smiled faintly at the question. He didn't answer, but he let his feelings carry through the bond to Mordo. He liked the idea of everyone knowing how closely they were bonded.

Peter held still, only squirming when Thor didn't kiss him. He liked the affection and didn't mind if everyone saw.

"I'll hold… hold as tight as possible..." Brock declared in a shaky voice, the gentle but possessive affection finally causing his member to fill and harden, pressing against Steve's thigh.

Mordo squeezed Stephen's hand to let him know that he'd felt his lover's emotions and understood before responding to Tony. "We're bonded magically together. It allows us to feel each other's emotions; to communicate, in a way."

"Like marriage?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's deeper than marriage," Mordo replied. "I do not believe it would be possible for us to be separate again."

Steve felt his lover's erection and carefully slid his hand under Brock, gently grasping the other man's member.

Peter slanted his head. "Is that something only sorcerers can do, or is it something that can happen with anyone?" He sounded jealous.

Brock whimpered, then moaned, loudly, as Steve took hold of him. His member twitched with need.

Mordo frowned in thought. "The ritual would have to be performed by a sorcerer, but I see no reason it wouldn't work for those without magic abilities."

Steve continued to gently stroke and manipulate Brock's member, his other hand continuing to squeeze and stroke over his lover's backside.

Peter bit his lip before looking up at Thor hopefully. He didn’t say anything, but it was clear he liked the idea of being bonded to Thor.

Bucky looked just as interested.

Tony just looked curious. "Are there any other benefits or dangers to this spell?" he asked, knowing that there almost always were 'extras' involved.

Brock moaned even more loudly. It was impossible that the others wouldn't hear and know what was occurring. He didn't care. He wanted everyone to know Steve owned him completely.

Thor wrapped his arms tighter around Peter, even as he listened to Mordo's explanation about what benefits and drawbacks he and Stephen had currently experienced with the ritual, leaving time for Stephen to add in his own comments.

"_You're mine_," Steve whispered. "And I want you to let go for me. Whenever you're ready."

Peter listened raptly as well. It was obvious he wanted to be bonded in that way. He snuggled close to Thor. His master would be the one to make the final decision.

Brock shuddered at Steve's command and immediately released, a soft but long wail escaping with his surrender.

Bucky glanced over at the wail, squirming slightly at the sound.

Stephen cleared his throat quietly. "If... if you want it, I can call Wong. Have him bring the tome and some flasks."

Thor cuddled Peter a bit tighter as he nodded. "I believe that is something we would both want to do," he said.

Fury wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Bucky. "What about you? What do you think?" he asked quietly.

Steve rubbed his hand gently over Brock's back, listening to the conversation.

Bucky nuzzled into Fury. "I like the idea of being bond. Being tied to you so completely we can feel each other even if we're apart."

Peter smiled happily at Thor's words.

Brock slumped as the last of his release spurt onto Steve's leg, dripping onto the floor. Once he'd calmed enough, he listened to the conversation as well.

Stephen looked at Mordo, asking with his eyes for permission to call Wong.

Mordo nodded to Stephen. "I think calling Wong would be a good idea," he agreed.

Steve replaced Brock's clothing and then helped him up, settling him on his lap and cuddling close. "What do you think?" he asked his lover quietly.

Stephen nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing his friend. It didn't take him long to explain what was wanted. Hanging up, he turned toward Mordo. "He said he'd be here in five minutes."

"If it makes me more completely yours, I'm all for it," Brock whispered back.

Steve nodded and helped his lover to stand, moving over to join the rest of the group at the table with Brock on his lap.

"You two thinking of it as well?" Rhodey asked.

"Us?" Brock asked Rhodey, before answering anyway. "Yeah. I think it will be good."

Tony smiled. "You all will have to let us know how it goes. If you discover any new benefits...."

"Just, you know, without adding in all of the more adult rated stuff," Scott said. "I mean...what you're doing here, with us around? That's fine."

"But you shouldn't share any more than you're comfortable with," Wanda said.

"That's not what... I meant the non-adult stuff!" Tony looked flustered. "You _know_ that's what I meant, right?"

Just then, a portal opened, and Wong stepped through, holding a thick tome and three flasks. "Are we doing this now? Here? Or...?" he asked.

"It's all right, Tony. We know what you meant," Steve answered, before looking at Wong. "I don't know if having it here is the best idea. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

Wong just nodded serenely and waited for those participating to decide where they'd be going.

Tony clapped his hands. "Well, Pepper and Morgan want to have an early breakfast tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to bed." He made a show of waving at everyone before quickly leaving.

The others who were unattached also excused themselves, finally leaving just the four couples alone with Wong.

Wong glanced between them all. "Stephen, Mordo... do you remember the incantation?"

Stephen looked at Wong. "Let me read over it once more and I will remember it."

"I remember it," Mordo replied.

"Good." Wong glanced around the room. Over to the side, there were four large comfortable couches. "Shall we move over there?" He motioned toward the couches.

The couples agreed and it wasn't long before each of them was settled on one of the couches. Knowing this would be their first time, Fury settled Bucky on his lap and kissed him, gently and lingeringly.

Bucky was nervous, but he trusted Fury and the thought of being tied more tightly to the other man where, if something happened, his Moy would feel it and be able to help him... or stop him... was a relief. He settled into Fury's arms serenely.

Peter just as quickly settled next to Thor and Brock was obviously eager.

Wong gave each of the dominants a flask. "You will need to collect your submissive's seed in this," he said, in a bland voice.

Fury kissed Bucky's neck and then began to slowly strip his lover, kissing every time a bit of skin was uncovered.

Thor tugged Peter into his arms, kissing him deeply before he began to strip him.

Steve let his hands glide over Brock's body before he began to remove his lover's clothes.

Bucky submitted fully to Fury, sighing softly at each kiss, returning the kisses when able. Once naked, he didn't attempt to hide. He was his master's and he was proud to let everyone see that. If Fury didn't cover him, he'd remain visible to everyone.

Peter helped Thor undress him as much as Thor allowed. As soon as he was naked, he was snuggling close to the older man, kissing everywhere he could reach, already half aroused.

Brock shivered and, once naked, stood in front of Steve proudly. "I love you, Cap..." he whispered.

Fury drew Bucky back onto his lap, kissing him deeply before settling him across it, face up. He began to stroke and kiss all over Bucky's body.

Thor tugged Peter onto his lap, kissing him deeply before letting his hand move to the other man's member.

Steve smiled, reaching out and caressing Brock's cheek. "I love you. So much." He kissed the other man deeply.

Bucky kept his eyes trained on Fury, not looking away. This was a bit nerve-wracking, knowing that he was going to be taken for the first time in front of everyone. But he wanted the bond and that made it worth it.

Peter whimpered and leaned into Thor. His member almost immediately was fully aroused. "Like a trained puppy..." He blushed and chuckled faintly at the effect Thor had on him.

Brock returned the kiss greedily. It wasn't long before he was shamelessly pressing against Steve, fully aroused.

"Just focus on me," Fury directed softly, stroking down along Bucky's member. "It's just me and you. Forever."

Thor smiled, kissing Peter's cheek and continuing to gently stroke his member.

Steve drew Brock closer into his arms, pressing the other man tightly to himself as he began to trail kisses along Brock's skin.

"Always, Moy... I'll always focus on you..." Bucky promised, his breath catching as Fury fondled him. He couldn't help but begin to thrust gently into his master's hand.

Peter grinned bashfully and nuzzled into Thor, beginning to gently thrust against his hand, tiny whimpers and moans carrying around the room. He never had been bashful.

Brock nuzzled and kissed eagerly, rubbing wantonly against his dominant.

Stephen swallowed and took one of the flasks, moving to stand next to Fury and Bucky. He felt more comfortable with the quieter pair. When Fury was ready, he'd hand the flask over.

Wong huffed in silent amusement, handing Mordo a flask, then taking his own flask and moving to stand next to Thor and Peter.

Fury kissed Bucky, still gently stroking and handling his member. Even though he stroked, caressed and kissed other parts of Bucky's body, he carefully watched for the moment his lover was ready to release.

Thor began to press kisses to other parts of Peter's body, stroking and lightly squeezing his member.

Steve kissed his way down to Brock's member and then began to gently stroke and caress it. He barely glanced up as Mordo walked over to stand by them, but he was aware of the sorcerer’s presence.

Bucky let his hands roam over Fury as well, a gentle exploration to memorize his master and how he felt. He lost all track of time, but soon his arousal ached. "Moy... please..." he begged, in a very needy voice.

Peter was soon quivering. "Drottinn." He whimpered. "I... I need... " He let out a tiny sob as he attempted to keep himself controlled.

Brock didn't take long to be ready. Having released once already, he was sensitive, so Steve's gentle caresses had him at the edge nearly immediately. "Just tell me when I'm allowed, sir... " he whispered.

Kissing Bucky's neck, Fury held out his hand for the flask from Stephen and adjusted it enough to be sure his lover's seed would be caught. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered in Bucky's ear.

Thor caressed Peter's cheek and reached out to take the flask, settling it in place to catch every drop. "Any time you're ready, my star prince."

Steve did the same as the others, taking the flask and making sure it was secure before kissing Brock's lips. "Now," he murmured.

Stephen's eyes sought out Mordo's as the sounds of all three men climaxing on their love's command echoed around the room. It made him feel aroused himself, but they had a job to do. An important job. Maybe later.

Mordo sent a wave of love and possessiveness through their link towards Stephen, holding eye contact with his lover.

Once the flasks had been filled, Stephen moved to Fury's side, carefully setting the flask close to the two men. "The flask's contents will magically soak into your skin..." he said softly to Fury. "You might want to prepare...."

Bucky smiled at Fury. "Can I help you, Moy?" he asked shyly.

Peter leaned against Thor, still breathing heavily. "Want you in me, Drottinn..." he whispered into Thor's ears.

Brock didn't say anything, he just kissed Steve deeply.

Fury caressed the side of Bucky's face. "Of course, my soldier," he promised.

Thor kissed the side of his neck. "Would you like to help me out of my clothes?"

Steve kissed Brock deeply and then began to remove his own clothes.

Bucky immediately began to help Fury undress, kissing every bit of skin he uncovered.

Peter whimpered at the question. "Yes, sir..." He quivered. "...I do...so much..." He began to do so; every other item removed, he leaned up and kissed Thor's lips.

Brock began to help Steve, though most of his movement was to kiss and caress his master.

Fury caressed and stroked down Bucky's arms, touching his lover constantly and whispering words of love and affection.

Thor returned each kiss, allowing his hands to roam over Peter's body.

Steve kissed, caressed and touched Brock, moving so that his lover could help him undress and explore his body at the same time.

Stephen waited, letting them work themselves into readiness.

Bucky didn't take long before he was fully aroused again. He knelt at Fury's feet, leaning in to kiss and lick, glancing up for permission to do more.

Peter, noticing what Bucky was doing, thought tasting his Drottinn was a lovely idea and was soon knelt at Thor's feet, begging for permission as well.

Brock was too busy sucking on Steve's tongue while fondling his master. He was listening for commands or requests, though.

Fury reached down to caress the side of Bucky's face, nodding to give him permission.

Thor let his hands tangle in Peter's hair, smiling to indicate he would welcome his lover's actions.

Steve pulled Brock closer and tighter, hands roaming down his back and over his backside, giving a possessive squeeze.

Giving Fury a grateful smile, Bucky leaned forward and took his master into his mouth, as deeply as possible, sucking gently and licking eagerly.

Peter nuzzled against Thor's groin area, breathing in deeply, before taking the older man into his mouth and sucking eagerly.

Brock growled softly, liking how possessive Steve was being. He opened his mouth wider to encourage a deeper kiss.

Fury's hands slid down Bucky's back, caressing and rubbing gently, a groan escaping him at Bucky's actions.

Thor's hands tangled in Peter's hair, gripping gently in response.

Steve kissed Brock deeper, letting his tongue slip further into his lover's mouth.

Stephen shifted uncomfortably, becoming more aroused the longer he saw and heard the others making love to each other. He had to remain calm so he could do the spell... but as soon as the three pairs were bound? He was begging Mordo to claim him then and there.

Aware of his lover's feelings, as he was feeling the same himself, Mordo sent Stephen a mental image of him claiming his lover; of taking what was his.

Bucky, feeling instinctively that Fury was close, slowly removed his mouth and kissed up the older man's body. "How do you want me, Moy?" His voice was a throaty whisper.

Peter carefully pulled back, looking up at Thor from his position on the floor. His eyes were very needy, begging silently for his Drottinn to take him.

Brock was a lot less demure. "Please, Cap? Take me? Pound me into the couch till my walking tomorrow tells everyone what happened?" His tone was playful and naughty and carried through the whole room.

Wong raised an eyebrow as several groans followed on the heels of Brocks remark, Stephen's being one of them.

Mordo conjured up a bottle of lube for each of the couples...and a fourth one, that he put away safely; though he ensured that Stephen would be able to see it.

Fury kissed Bucky deeply and carefully lay him out on the couch. Taking the bottle of lube, he coated a finger and pushed it inside his lover.

Thor wrapped his arms around Peter, lifting him up and kissing him hard before settling him on the couch and pinning him there with his own weight.

Steve pulled Brock back towards the couch, kissing him deeply before drawing them both down. He coated a finger with lube and then pushed it inside his lover.

Stephen's own desire spiked through the bond as he saw Mordo prepared.

Bucky exhaled with a tiny whimper, clenching around his mate before leaning onto give him a hungry kiss.

Peter wriggled under Thor, sighing happily as he felt the larger man's weight pinning and holding him in place. He loved feeling Thor's control.

Brock groaned loudly, clenching around Steve's finger before trying to open his legs wider so his lover could go deeper.

Fury kissed Bucky just as hungrily and deeply in return, adding a second finger to explore inside his mate.

Thor covered his own finger and pushed it inside Peter, kissing him hard and passionately.

After exploring and claiming for a few moments, Steve added a second finger, leaning forward to gently nip at the skin of Brock's throat.

Bucky whined at the stretch, pushing back onto Fury's fingers. "Please, Moy..." he begged. "Need more..."

Peter groaned, opening his mouth and legs wider, inviting Thor's complete and total possession.

Brock groaned again, slanting his head so his neck was open to Steve's teeth.

Fury carefully withdrew his fingers and, after kissing Bucky hard and passionately, he coated his member with the lube and pushed inside his lover.

Thor squeezed Peter's hips possessively, before pulling his finger free and coating himself in the lube, pushing inside the other man.

Still gently nipping at Brock's neck, Steve withdrew his own fingers and prepared his own member, thrusting into the smaller man.

Bucky held tight to his mate, bringing his legs as far up and as wide as he could so that Fury could take him as easily and deep as possible, his long, keening moan making it clear he was enjoying having his master take him.

Peter groaned, clenching greedily around Thor's member. He began to push toward Thor in an attempt to take the larger man in more deeply.

Brock's moan was satisfied. "Wanna be marked yours... " he whispered.

Stephen moved closer, once his pair joined, and began to say the incantation.

Fury kissed and stroked over every part of Bucky's body, thrusting carefully and slowly. This was his lover's first time choosing this and he wanted the other man to feel good.

Thor kissed Peter deeply, thrusting a bit harder and faster; though he was careful to control his strength while doing so.

Steve responded to Brock's words by nipping and sucking with a bit more strength, so a mark would be left behind.

Mordo moved towards his own pair as the joining began, starting the incantation.

Wong began chanting over his own pair as the sounds of lovemaking filled the air.

Bucky kept his eyes open as Fury moved in him, keeping them on his master’s face. He didn't speak, afraid of disturbing the ritual, but it was clear in his eyes that he felt good... that Fury felt good in him.

Peter was moving under Thor, his body quivering and inviting harder claiming. His breath came out in gasps and pants, but, like Bucky, he didn't speak, even though it was difficult.

Brock held to Steve tightly, pressing and thrusting against the larger man wantonly. The sounds he made were soft, but no less intense.

Fury kissed and caressed Bucky gently and lingeringly, stroking and touching all over the other man's body, thoroughly claiming him on the outside as well as the inside.

Thor gripped Peter's hips firmly, angling the other man so that he could thrust harder and faster.

Steve slid his hands over Brock's body, exploring and stroking on the outside as he claimed inside.

Stephen watched as the contents of the flask of Bucky's seed rose out of the container and moved, soaking into Fury's skin.

At that moment, Bucky's breath caught, and he clenched like a vice around Fury, spasms rocking his body.

Wong was watching the flask of his couple as well. It had soon risen and soaked into Thor's skin, right at the moment Peter climaxed under him.

Brock whined low in his throat, his climax hitting hard, releasing between Steve's and his stomach.

Fury kept his grip on Bucky secure and tight as his lover climaxed, holding him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. His own release followed only moments later.

Thor gripped Peter tighter as his own release came over him in waves of pleasure.

At the moment Brock's release hit, the contents of his and Steve's flask were absorbed into Steve's skin. Steve shuddered as his own release hit him hard.

As the six men slowly came down from the intense event, Mark's began to form on their hands. Each pair had their own matching mark.

Each of the Doms cuddled their partners close, kissing and snuggling them.

Once fully in control of himself again, or at least the parts that he hadn't given to his master's control, Bucky glanced around. He was still under his master, knees drawn up to his shoulders so that his most private areas were easily accessible to his master... and easily seen by everyone. He couldn't find it in himself to be bashful at the fact. He still felt too good at belonging completely to Fury. He looked at the mark on his hand, a goofy grin on his face. His feelings of happiness, contentment and love carried through the bond to Fury. So did a feeling of extreme lust. He wanted his master to take him again... maybe be a little more dominating.

Able to sense the emotions coming from Bucky, Fury kissed him and then squeezed his hips gently. "Perhaps we'd be better off going to a private room." He pitched his voice to carry only to his lover's ears.

Bucky turned startled eyes onto Fury. "D... did I say what I wanted out loud?" He blinked, slowly lowering his legs so his master could either dress him or tell him to get dressed. He was ready to go home this second, if it meant Fury taking him again. And again. And... his mind drifted off as he thought of all the ways and places Fury could claim him.

_No._ Fury thought the response to his mate. _I felt what you were thinking_. Pressing a kiss to Bucky's shoulder, he carefully began to dress the other man.

Bucky had to be dressed like a toddler, unable to help, as he was just staring in shock at his master being able to talk in his head.

Finishing dressing his lover, Fury stroked the side of his face and kissed him. "I'll take you home," he murmured against Bucky's lips.

Bucky nodded mutely, kissing his lover, then snuggling close so they could walk out together. He turned toward Stephen and the other sorcerers. "Thank you..." he whispered, blushing faintly at remembering they'd seen him acting like a needy bitch in heat. He smiled crookedly, because the outcome was more than he'd dreamed of.

Fury added his own thanks, wrapping his arm possessively around Bucky's waist and holding his lover close as he led the other man out of the building.

Brock had quickly realized Steve could feel his every emotion. In typical Brock fashion, he proceeded to send every lust filled, needy feeling to his master, a hint of naughty impishness underneath. He wanted to be taken again, hard... but he wouldn't mind having his backside warmed first. He didn't know if Steve could read his mind... but just in case, he made sure all his thoughts were luridly descriptive.

Steve found himself hardening quite quickly at the images Brock was sending him. He drew his lover in for a deep kiss and then gave his backside a gentle smack. "When we get home," he promised, whispering the words in the other man's ear.

Brock grinned, rubbing against Steve. "Yessir..." he agreed obediently, before asking, "Would you like me to take care of that first, though?" He thought of two options in particular.

"I think we've put on enough of a show," Steve said wryly, kissing him again before reluctantly beginning to dress him.

Brock laughed happily. He didn't argue the point, though. He knew Steve was right. As soon as they were dressed, he snuggled close to Steve so the other man could lead him out.

Steve kissed Brock's cheek and cuddled the other man close as he led Brock out of the compound.

Peter looked up at Thor, kissing the older man gently, a sense of wonder and almost childish hesitance carrying through the bond. Peter's emotions were as varied and muddled as the man they belonged to's behavior. Along with the wonder and hesitancy was hunger, a desire to be taken care of, a need to please, a weariness betraying Peter hadn't been sleeping enough, excitement in what was happening... and, of course, a need and desire to be taken by his Drottinn.

Thor gathered Peter into his arms, draping the clothes over his lover so that they didn't risk giving an eyeful to any of the compound's other residents. Kissing Peter's forehead, he murmured, "I'm going to take you to our room and claim you again...and then you are going to sleep."

Peter nuzzled happily against Thor, a hazy grin on his face. "Yessir..." he mumbled, almost sounding drugged. The magic binding them had connected to Thor's innate abilities... and then had latched onto the remnants of Peter's celestial genetics. It saw that something had been broken in Peter (when Ego had died and the power ripped out of Peter, leaving him mortal) and was attempting to fix it.

Thanking the sorcerers, Thor carried Peter carefully to their room, constantly touching and stroking his lover's body.

Stephen glanced around after everyone had left, noting that the cleaning bots were already actively wiping down or sanitizing everything in sight. He then looked at Mordo and Wong. "Now there are three more couples, we can compare notes with on what the binding does. If it has any more benefits, or if there are drawbacks. Given the nature of their work, I can't help but wonder if every Avenger would do well to have a mate. Of course, that's assuming they find someone they are close enough to that it..." He shrugged, voice trailing off.

Mordo wrapped an arm around Stephen's shoulders, squeezing him gently. "We can keep an eye on them. Let them know the option is there if they do end up finding mates and would like to bond."

Stephen nodded. "Home now?" he asked curiously.

"Sounds good to me," Wong said, immediately opening a portal.

Mordo waited for Wong to enter first and then followed behind, holding Stephen tightly against his side.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU; sex in front of others  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairing introduced in this chapter: T'Challa/Loki

Loki had hopped around, using the tesseract, for several years, visiting various dimensions. None of them ever truly felt right to him, though. They weren't his dimension. The problem was... well... were any of them really his dimension? He'd removed himself at a very specific point in time. As far as he was aware, without something to send him back in time, the only dimensions he would fit in were dimensions where he had escaped with the tesseract at that exact point in time. So he started hopping to dimensions where he'd escaped.

And nearly all of them were horrible.

This latest dimension he'd landed in, he'd ended up in what he believed was what the Midgardians referred to as Africa. The area he found himself was very technologically advanced but appeared to have undergone some type of war.

Frowning, he sighed. Dimension jumping took a lot out of him. But for some reason, this one had wiped him out more than usual. He knew his magic was there, but it was just out of reach. He was as without magic as the mortals, currently.

T'Challa had received a message from Okoye about the intruder in Wakanda. Choosing not to alert the rest of his people to the presence of a newcomer, at least until he ascertained whether this person was a threat, he only took Okoye to the area someone had abruptly appeared in.

Loki was grumbling to himself as he walked down the street. He'd managed to find some clothing hanging on a line that would fit him. He'd stick out due to his paleness, but at least he wouldn’t be obviously alien. Now, if only he could obtain some food and a safe place to rest until his magic replenished.

He continued walking, finally reaching what appeared to be the market district. Great. Now to steal some food. Maybe some coin or a weapon. Then to hide. The food was easy. He pretended to be choosing between apples or oranges and when the shop owner was occupied with another paying customer, he pocketed both. The knife was as easy as just brushing by the table housing them, letting it fall into his hand as he passed. The coin? He was working on now.

Up ahead, he saw a man and woman. She appeared to be a guard of some sort and he was well dressed, which meant he should have plenty of money to spare. They were talking to several people intently and it was but a matter of walking by, closely enough behind them that he could pick-pocket the man's wallet.

True, he could have gone after someone less guarded. But Loki liked a challenge.

T'Challa was on his guard; more so than usual. A lot had changed in five years and while a lot of those people who had been snapped away had returned, there were still problems to deal with. Still unhappy citizens of Wakanda, not to mention the rest of the world.

He knew immediately that someone was behind him, but he waited until he felt the brush of fingertips at his waist, going for his pouch. Turning in one swift movement, he grabbed the man's arm, raising his eyebrows. "You are not from Wakanda. How did you get through the barrier?"

Loki was honestly surprised he'd been detected. He was more surprised at the man's strength, as if he had some supernatural help. "I walked through... " he lied. "Are you a super soldier?" he asked curiously, using all of his Jotun strength to try and break free.

"_Impossible_," Okoye stated. "The barrier has not been broken through. I would have been alerted to any breach instantly."

"Okoye is right." T'Challa's grip on Loki's writ remained firm. "You could not have walked through the barrier. Are you alone?" He didn't see anyone else and suspected the other didn't have any companions, but he remained on guard even so.

Loki frowned at those words. He could claim to have used some piece of equipment to hide his presence, but they were very technologically advanced, and it wouldn't take much to prove that a lie. If he claimed to use magic to cloak his walking through, he may as well admit the truth. He tried again to remove his arm from T'Challa's grip.

"I need no companions..." he sneered, in an attempt to intimidate and gain the upper hand. "Unhand me, mortal..." He let his wrist change to his Jotun physiology, causing his skin to become icy, in the hope that it would startle the man into letting go. It was more of a struggle than he wanted to admit, keeping the icy blue skin from spreading over his entire body.

T'Challa only gripped tighter, nodding to Okoye. "As the intruder has been caught, we can return to the palace now." He showed no reaction to the changes in Loki's skin. After all, with everything he'd seen involving the Avengers, blue skin was fairly tame in comparison.

Loki frowned further, confusion clear in his eyes, as T'Challa led him in a direction he could only assume was the castle. The infuriating man wasn't phased in the least by the cold of his skin. Pushing his heritage down again, he returned his arm to his preferred form.

Okoye walked alongside T'Challa and his captive, her eyes never leaving the other man. It was clear she was on her guard.

Loki was becoming nervous. Until his magic returned, he was stuck in this place. He hadn't planned on becoming captured. He'd been careless. Worse, he obviously was too worn to fight free. That had to be the only explanation. "You can release me. I meant no harm to anyone. I will leave as soon as I am able," he cajoled.

"Why did you come? Why sneak around and steal instead of asking for aid if you did not intend to cause harm?" Okoye asked.

T'Challa frowned at her. "There is no need to badger him with questions." As they entered the palace, he added to Loki, "But explaining things will go a long way towards gaining you good will."

Loki blinked at Okoye's question, an almost sheepish look on his face. He answered her, even though the answer was embarrassing. "I... I did not think of doing that. I normally do not arrive in places that would provide help...."

"Where are you from?" T'Challa asked, figuring it was a safe enough question. And if he was on the run from someone, it was better they know about it now.

Loki didn't know what possessed him to tell the truth, of all things. Well, maybe he did. After all, sometimes the truth was more unbelievable than a lie, so if he told the truth and they didn't believe him, any lie he told after would most likely be believed. "From Asgard, actually. My father won't be happy you are arresting me." Of course, Odin would be angrier at him, but they didn't need to know that.

"From Asgard?" T'Challa's voice was very careful. The other man didn't speak as if he knew Asgard had been destroyed. While it was unlikely he'd be unaware, it wasn't impossible; and T'Challa prepared himself to tell the man the bad news.

"Yes. Asgard. I am Loki... and had I truly meant harm or mischief, my sneaking would have been the least of your worries..." he added, in the hope that he'd startle them enough he'd be able to break free.

"Thor's brother, Loki?" Okoye asked.

T'Challa didn't let go of Loki's arm, but his touch became gentler, almost comforting. "Do you know what has become of Asgard?" he asked softly, taking a step nearer to the other man, almost unconsciously.

Loki grimaced at Okoye's question. "No longer brothers... I am certain he hates me now... but yes. That Loki." He turned toward T'Challa, confusion clear. "What do you mean? What would have become of it?" In all the dimensions he visited, none had anything bad happen to Asgard. Logically, he knew that there most likely were dimensions where bad had occurred, but still.

"Asgard is no more." T'Challa gently gripped Loki's other arm as well, his voice low and compassionate. "It was destroyed. Many of its people fled here, to Earth, your brother among them. They built a new home."

Loki's pale skin paled further and he staggered at the news. The increasing weariness he'd been deliberately ignoring seemed to overtake him completely all at once. That was what it had to be, because he suddenly felt himself slipping hopelessly to the ground. "G... gone? Father? Mother?" he found himself asking faintly. The man had mentioned Thor escaping with some of the people. But what about his mother?

T'Challa immediately wrapped his arms tighter around Loki, speaking to Okoye. "I will take him to my room. Please have someone bring him something more substantial to eat." Waiting for her nod of acknowledgement, he lifted Loki, supporting the Asgardian's weight, and led him to his room.

Loki let himself be led, almost blindly, since tears were pouring from his eyes. "I can't stay here. Not when everyone is gone. Even if I could never see them, at least in the other dimensions, they still lived..." he whispered mournfully. He pulled the tesseract from under his clothing, along with his scepter. It was obvious he was going to attempt to use them.

"You are exhausted," T'Challa said gently. "Before you attempt any travelling, you must eat and rest." He led Loki inside his room and closed the door behind them.

"No... I can't..." Loki shook his head and tried to gather his flagging strength...what little magic he had left.

T'Challa frowned and took the objects from his hands. "If you try to leave now, you will harm yourself. And while I have not met you before now, I know of your importance to Thor. You will not attempt to use any of your abilities until you have recovered."

Loki grasped after the staff and Tesseract, protesting, "You have no right to order me!"

"You are in Wakanda. My kingdom." Setting the objects down, T'Challa turned Loki slightly to the side and swatted him. "You will eat, and you will rest. Otherwise I will not stop at just one."

Loki's eyes widened comically. "I am a prince! You have no right!" he yelped as he attempted to pull free, eyes darting toward where T'Challa set his 'escape plan'.

"And I am a king," T'Challa replied evenly. "You are in my kingdom. Wakanda. I will give you another chance to settle into obedience. You are tired and grieving, much the same as many others across this world."

"I don't wish to stay here! Let me leave and I will rest and eat when I am no longer in a world where Asgard and my parents are gone!" He didn't even realize he was including Odin as one whom he grieved. It was impossible to deny his family with them dead.

"You cannot leave while you are in this state. If you don't kill yourself, you will do possibly irreversible damage." T'Challa moved towards the bed, tugging Loki behind him. Sitting down, he drew the Asgardian across his lap.

"No! What are you doing?" Loki began to struggle, but it was feeble at best. T'Challa was right that he needed food and rest. He was weak. And becoming weaker by the second. He couldn't give in and obey, though. He wasn't certain why. It would surely make things easier for him if he did.

T'Challa delivered a firm swat to the seat of Loki's pants and then wrapped his arm around the Asgardian's waist, pulling Loki tight against his stomach, before baring him.

Loki had stilled at the second swat, shocked that the man had smacked him, again. As soon as he felt the air on his backside, though, he began to struggle anew. "No! You can't! You have no right!" His voice was frantic and a little scared.

"And you do not have the right to put yourself at risk." T'Challa began to swat in time with his words. "You are exhausted. About ready to collapse. I suspect you have not been eating properly if at all. You _will_ eat. And you _will_ rest." He tightened his hold on the Asgardian.

"You... you didn't find fault with my stealing? Or lying? But you find fault with my not wishing to wait to leave?!" Loki protested, before realizing he might not want to remind the man of those two facts.

"You should not have lied," T'Challa replied. He completed a second circuit of swats and began a third, going a bit harder and faster. "As for stealing...I know you stole food. That you have been hungry. That is not a crime I am as concerned with."

"I stole clothing and a knife and tried to steal from you as well." Loki winced as he found himself confessing; not entirely sure why he felt the need to come clean, but he did feel that need. He began to shift as the swats landed harder and faster. His backside was burning... aching by this point... and the tears he'd begun crying at hearing the news of Asgard began to fall faster and harder.

"There will be no more need to steal from me or my people from now on," T'Challa said seriously, focusing more swats to Loki's sit spots and thighs. "What you need will be given freely."

"You... why aren't you angry?" Loki's voice caught as his sit spots began to burn like the rest of his bottom. He wasn't sure why, but his backside wasn’t the only part of him feeling warm. His belly was feeling warm and a bit unsettled. He'd not felt like this before with anyone outside of his family; when he'd done something wrong and he'd disappointed them, but they were showing care and concern for him. Did he feel this way because T'Challa was showing care for him? Or because he felt guilty for what he'd done to the king?

"You are here because you need help," T'Challa replied. "I could not be angry with someone who is hurt and grieving. I will make sure that what happens is the best for you. That you rest and eat. That you heal."

Loki kicked his legs out, almost absent mindedly, in response to the burning ache. "Why?" he finally choked out, as he gave up trying to control the tears and began to vocally cry. He was still feebly struggling.

"Because that's what you need," T'Challa said. "Not censure or anger. You need patience and understanding." He paused, letting his hand rub gently over Loki's backside. "You're not a monster." Loki would know he'd seen the blue skin. T'Challa wanted to make it clear he didn't view the Asgardian negatively because of it.

"I am... Do you not know what I've done? What I'm capable of?" He whimpered as T'Challa began rubbing his sore bottom. His kicking and squirming slowed and then stopped at the gentleness.

"There are others who have done things. Made mistakes. Caused the deaths of innocent people." Still rubbing Loki's backside, T'Challa continued, "You deserve to be forgiven as much as they do."

Loki swallowed back a sob, quivering as he tried in vain to regain control over his crying. He shifted, wincing slightly. "Some would not agree with you."

"Perhaps not. But those people are not here now," T'Challa said. "It is only me and you here."

"A... and you... you believe you can say you forgive me and that is enough?" Loki sobbed and began squirming anew.

T'Challa delivered a few more smacks, not hard - more like firm pats - and then said firmly, "It is time you stopped fighting me. Time for you to surrender."

Loki heard the words and felt that warmth in his belly again. As the sting reignited, he kicked out one last feeble kick, then... slowly slumped over T'Challa's knee in surrender. "I'll obey you, sir..." he said, in a tiny, almost questioning tone, before just crying, limp and submissive.

Rubbing Loki's backside a little bit longer, T'Challa then carefully drew the Asgardian into his arms, cuddling him close and tight on his lap.

Loki hadn't expected to be held after. He thought maybe he should have expected it; after all, the king had been showing care and concern since finding him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around T'Challa's waist and put his head on the other man's shoulder, his crying easing with the affection. The fact he was bare from the waist down didn't phase him at all; he just wanted to be held.

T'Challa hugged Loki tightly, letting his fingers run gently through the other man's hair. "You're safe," he murmured in Loki's ear. "I know things have been difficult, but they will get better."

"You... you don't even know what happened. What I've done. I don't know what's happened here..." Loki said, in a small voice, nuzzling against T'Challa, feeling a need to be affectionate along with submitting.

"Between us, you mean?" T'Challa hugged him a bit tighter. "I believe I've just claimed you and you've submitted. As I said, you aren't the only one to make mistakes."

Loki smiled at that. "No, sir... what's happened here on Midgard. I... I came from another dimension..." he whispered, knowing there would be questions. "But... I like that you've claimed me. It feels good. Feels like I needed to submit...."

T'Challa nodded, continuing to stroke Loki's hair. He began to explain to the other man what had happened; at least as far as he knew it, given he'd been gone for the whole five years.

Loki bit his lip and explained what had occurred from his end. "I feel badly now...that I stole the tesseract and scepter... knowing now how it was needed to defeat Thanos. And it is a bit frightening, realizing that I should by rights be dead...." he whispered, snuggling closer yet.

"You are not. And I believe you were harmed by Thanos even before he took everyone away." T'Challa stroked his cheek. "I cannot imagine you were treated kindly by him even while you were supposed allies."

"I... I was a fool and a coward. He offered me everything I thought I wanted in exchange for helping him. Even when I woke up and realized how wrong I was, I stabbed Thor and kept going because I was afraid of Thanos more than my brother and his friends." He looked up sadly. "I hurt Thor badly. You say he forgave me, though... or seemed to...."

"He has mourned your loss more than the Asgardians killed by Thanos," T'Challa said softly. "To him, you are still his brother. He would be happy that you have returned."

"Even if I'm an earlier... more bad... version of his brother?" Loki asked softly.

"Not bad," T'Challa disagreed. "In need of guidance and discipline, yes. But also in need of care and love."

"Like a naughty child..." Loki huffed, hiding his face against T'Challa's neck.

T'Challa gently squeezed the nape of his neck. "You need someone to belong to."

"There is no one left alive, other than my brother, who would want me. T'would be better for everyone if I continued to jump through dimensions, alone..." Loki said sadly.

"Do you not believe I want you?" T'Challa asked softly.

Loki looked up at that, searching T'challas face. "You want me? Even after learning how bad I am?" He swallowed. "I... I thought you would send me away as soon as you made certain I was okay."

"I told you. You are not bad." T'Challa cupped his cheek. "And I would not send you away. In fact, unless you are truly unhappy here with me, I plan to keep you."

"Like a pet?" Loki's smile was hesitantly teasing. "Your pet Monster...."

"My lover. My mate. _Not_ a monster," T'Challa said firmly.

"Even though I am bad, you do not view me as a monster? You want to breed with me?" Loki's eyes widened hopefully.

"I want you." T'Challa let his hands slide up under Loki's shirt, touching bare skin. "You are not a monster. And you are not bad. The actions you have taken have ultimately led you here. To me."

Loki shivered as T'Challa touched him. His pants and under clothing was pooled at his ankles. His shirt was rucking up over T'Challa's hand. "You want to touch me?" He paused. "You want to take me? Claim me?... Own me?" He licked his lips and flushed as he found himself becoming aroused at the thought of the king owning him.

"_All_ of those things." T'Challa kissed the side of his neck, pulling the shirt free. "Take care of you. Love you."

Loki shivered. "Even though I am bad? You just met me. I do not understand how you can want me like that..." he admitted.

"I feel a connection to you." T'Challa stripped Loki of the rest of his clothes and glanced up as there was a knock on the door. "The food is here. I will feed you and then deal with what you keep calling yourself."

Loki blinked in confusion at the comment but didn't say anything. Instead, he waited uncertainly, not sure what he was meant to do next.

T'Challa helped Loki to stand and then moved to the door, opening it enough to get the tray. He set the tray down on the bed and then settled Loki on his lap once more, starting to feed the other man.

Loki blinked again, hesitantly eating what he was fed. The king truly did mean to take care of him. He wasn't a child (and in fact was likely much older than the man currently cuddling him), but he found he liked being held and fed. It made him feel young... and cared for. "Thank you, Sir," he whispered, after a bite of food.

Kissing him gently, T'Challa murmured, "I'll always take care of you." He caressed down Loki's back before resuming feeding him.

Loki relaxed as he realized Tchalla meant every word. He continued to eat what he was given, quietly thinking about what he was being offered. He wouldn't have to keep dimension hopping. He wouldn't have to be alone. Hesitantly, he offered, "I can change into any form you want...."

"I want you to be in whatever form you prefer. Whatever makes you happy." T'Challa wrapped his arm tighter around Loki's waist. "It doesn't matter to me. No form you wear would ever shock me."

"I... I am most comfortable with this form... but I can change to a woman if you ever wish... if you decide you _do_ wish to breed me, it is possible..." Loki offered.

"If that's something we want. We'll discuss it and make sure both of us are happy with that," T'Challa promised.

"You really do mean to keep me..." Loki breathed out softly.

T'Challa nodded. "Not just here in Wakanda. Not much would make me happier than taking you with me to visit your brother and his partner."

"You would not be ashamed of me?" Loki asked. It was obvious he was still thinking in terms of him being a monster, and bad.

"_Never_," T'Challa promised. "You have already met one of the people important to me here, Okoye. Later, I would like you to meet my sister and my mother. Once you have rested."

"...I... what am I to call you, sir?" Loki asked quietly. "I do not want to be bad and call you something you do not like...."

T'Challa shook his head and sighed. "We're going to do something about you keeping on referring to yourself as bad. My name is T'Challa, but you may use whatever name you feel most comfortable with."

"T'Challa..." Loki smiled as he said the name. He couldn't see it in himself, but years of being separated from other beings had changed him. He had given up the plans for world domination. Stripping down his plans and wishes to bare bones and all he had really wanted was to belong. To feel like he was important and mattered. He was being offered that now. A sad look crossed his face at the introspection. He'd had that before but let misunderstanding and jealousy overwhelm him. "It is hard to not call myself bad when that is what I know myself to be. Everyone on Asgard realized it. About the only ones blind to it were Thor and Mother...."

Brushing a gentle kiss across Loki's lips, T'Challa murmured, "If they all considered you bad, then they must not have even attempted to see the real you. Even when you took things after arriving here, it was because you needed. Not for the sake of stealing."

Loki blinked back tears at the gentleness and understanding. "Even though I could have asked for help? Instead of sneaking?"

"You could have asked, but you were in a strange place," T'Challa said. "No real way of knowing the people here and how they would have responded."

"You do not find fault with my actions? You are not angry that I was bad? Truly?" Loki asked hesitantly, pressing close to the king. He'd stopped noticing his lack of clothing and had determinedly ignored his body's reactions to what T'Challa did. His bottom was still sore, though, due to his stubbornness in submitting; still dark pink, showing T'Challa's claim over him.

He still was unable to think of himself as anything but bad. Monsters were bad. Jotun were monsters. He was Jotun. Ergo, he was bad. It wasn't defiance. It was ingrained habit.

T'Challa slid his hand down Loki's back, gently squeezing and rubbing, before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Kneel between my legs," he ordered.

Loki hesitated, considering what he was being ordered to do, but only for a second. Sliding off of T'Challa's lap and onto his own knees, he shifted until he was nestled between the king's knees, looking up at T'Challa. "Do you wish me to please you, sire?" he asked, in a hesitant voice. It had been a long time since he'd been in this position and he didn't want to make a mistake... upset the one he'd rapidly accepted as his master.

T'Challa stroked Loki's cheek, cupping the other man's face in his hands. "I want you to say you are not bad."

Loki blinked at that, looking down uncertainly. "I am not bad..." he rattled off quickly, obviously just doing so because he was told to, but not giving the words thought.

"Say it again. Look at me." T'Challa's hands slid over Loki's shoulders and down his chest, squeezing and caressing.

Loki forced himself to look up into T'Challa's face. Shivering at the gentle squeezing, he swallowed and repeated, "I am not bad..." It was a hesitant whisper and he blushed. It was obvious he didn't believe it, but it was just as obvious he wanted to make T'Challa happy.

T'Challa stroked and squeezed down Loki's hips, keeping eye contact with the other man. "Keep saying it."

"I..." Loki's voice caught as his gaze was captured by T'Challa's, the other man's possessive affection warming his body. "I am not bad..." Still hesitant and disbelieving, with a hint of confusion joining in.

T'Challa's hands slid round behind Loki, ghosting over his backside and up his spine. "Again."

Loki whimpered at the more intimate touch and swallowed. "I am not bad." His voice was shaky. Less confused as he realized what his master was attempting.

"Keep saying it," T'Challa encouraged, moving his hands back down and giving Loki's backside a gentle, though possessive squeeze.

Loki whined softly, flushing as the possessive squeezing caused him to spring to arousal. "I... I am not bad..." His voice was shaky but clear. It was becoming easier to say, even if it might take longer for him to believe it; although it was becoming easier to believe with Tchalla touching him. A good man and king, such as T'Challa, wouldn't touch him if he was truly very bad. Maybe, even if he was bad, it was more a naughty sort of bad than evil bad.

Still squeezing possessively, T'Challa leaned forward and kissed Loki's neck, first one side and then the other. "Continue," he murmured, before kissing each shoulder.

"I am not bad..." Loki said, a bit more readily, sighing as he was kissed. "...I am not bad..." he said again, finally realizing that T'Challa was going to keep him repeating the words as he claimed him.

Giving his backside another gentle squeeze in encouragement, T'Challa kissed down Loki's chest and then along each of his arms.

Groaning softly, Loki continued, arching his back into the kisses, "I am not bad... I am not bad... I am not bad..." It was almost becoming a mantra, Loki saying the words in time with the kisses and squeezing.

T'Challa gently pulled Loki back up into his arms, settling the other man on the bed. Directing Loki to continue, he began to explore the other man's body with hands and lips.

Swallowing hard and unable to keep from squirming in an attempt to be open and vulnerable to the other man, Loki continued saying, "I am not bad..." His voice was breathy and increasingly needy, as he obeyed his master.

Pushing Loki's legs apart, T'Challa began to press kisses along the inner thighs, gently squeezing along the same path his lips took.

Loki's breath caught and he stuttered, "I... I... I... am... am... am n..n..not bad!" And then his hips bucked slightly and he moaned softly with need.

After kissing and caressing along the entire front of Loki's body, T'Challa turned the other man over to begin doing the same to his entire back side.

Loki tried to hold still as TChalla kissed and caressed, but it was difficult. His words of, "I am not bad..." became increasingly more strained and needy as Tchalla claimed him, his arousal growing until it was painful.

T'Challa reached out for one of the bottles of lotion he kept next to his bed. Kissing Loki's shoulder, he coated a finger and pushed it carefully inside the other man.

Loki immediately clenched around T'Challa's finger and pushed back, opening his legs wider in the hope that it would lead to deeper claiming. "I am not bad..." His voice was high pitched and nearly a wail. He wanted to beg. Wanted to ask for deeper, harder. More; but he wanted to obey more. So, he continued to chant the words Tchalla had ordered from him, keeping in time with the movement of his master's finger.

T'Challa explored for a few moments before he coated a second finger and pushed that inside Loki. At the same time, he pressed a trail of kisses along the other man's back, down his spine.

Loki quivered, tiny little moans of need escaping. He continued the words he'd been directed to say. He didn't necessarily believe them, but the disbelief had ended. He obviously felt good.

Carefully withdrawing his fingers, T'Challa tugged his own pants down and coated his member with the lotion before pushing inside the other man.

"...Master..." Loki groaned, feeling himself stretch around the other man, clenching without thought, his body trying to draw the king deeper inside. He lost the thread of what he'd been saying, only able to focus on how good T'Challa felt inside of him, how much he wanted to belong to the other man.

T'Challa began to thrust inside Loki, pressing a firm kiss to the back of his neck. "You are mine. I claim you," he whispered in the other man's ear.

"Yours... only and forever yours..." Loki babbled giddily, the feeling of complete belonging warming him and easing the loneliness he'd felt for entirely too long.

"You will never be alone again," T'Challa promised. "I won't let you be."

"I... be... long... to... you..." Loki gasped out, the words timed with T'Challa's thrusts. He widened his legs and pushed back onto his master, groaning as the other man went deeper from the new position.

"_You are mine_." T'Challa said the words in a low, intense voice, thrusting harder and faster, his release getting close.

"I am yours..." Loki nearly wailed as his body stiffened and clenched around T'Challa before he shuddered and spilled his release onto the sheets. He lost track of everything, only able to focus on T'Challa buried in him, rubbing his inner walls, claiming every part of him, including his heart.

T'Challa's own release came over him at nearly the same time and he slumped over Loki's body, kissing the other man's shoulder and embracing him tightly. "I love you."

"And I you..." Loki choked out, his voice wrecked. "And... I... I am not bad..." He sounded as if he might actually believe the words. T'Challa was a good man. And he wouldn't want a monster... a bad man. Loki believed that. "I am not bad, but... I am often naughty..." He gave T'Challa a tiny, mischievous smile over his shoulder and wiggled his bottom to feel the other man still filling him.

"I believe that." T'Challa's voice was gentle; warmed through with love and affection. He let his hands rest on Loki's hips, squeezing them possessively. "But I also believe I can handle your naughtiness."

"I am trusting you will," Loki said quietly, finally relaxing into the bed. As soon as he'd settled, he made a face of mild disgust. "I soiled your sheets..." he admitted sheepishly.

"They will wash." T'Challa shifted them only enough that neither lay in the stain. He remained buried inside Loki, gently tangling his fingers in the other man's hair.

"I... I no longer wish to leave. I do not know if this would have been my original dimension or not... but I feel that I belong here..." He snuggled back against T'Challa and sighed happily that the man hadn't separated from him yet. "I will not attempt to get the tesseract or my scepter from you again. They are yours to do with as you will... just as I am."

T'Challa kissed the side of Loki's neck. "This is your home. Your home is with me. You belong with me and to me." He squeezed the other man's hips again. "Your brother will be easy to visit, though he may not look quite like you remember him."

Loki gave T'Challa a confused look over his shoulder. "Surely he can't have changed that much. We are long lived... unless he lost a limb..." He swallowed hard, a stab of worry shooting through him. "He did not lose a limb. Did he?"

"He lost an eye. Though he received another one, it is not the same," T'Challa answered. "I was one of those gone during the five years, so I don't know exactly what happened, but his physique has changed somewhat." Kissing Loki's neck, he added, "We can call him. There's advanced technology here and I left some of that with each of the Avengers. It will allow you and your brother to see each other."

"Do you think he will want to see me? We were not on good terms when I began dimension hopping...." Loki sounded hopeful. He slanted his head so T'Challa could kiss and bite easier. He wanted everyone to know he'd been claimed.

"He will," T'Challa promised. "Seeing you will make him happy. I know that for a fact." He pressed kisses to Loki's neck.

"Seeing him would make me happy as well, master...." Loki sighed in contentment at the kisses, snuggling back some more. "Thank you for claiming me, master..." he whispered. "It was sudden. And unexpected, but I have not felt this safe and happy in too long. And you feel so good inside me..." He clenched around T'Challa and sighed again.

"Being inside you feels good." T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around Loki. "You are safe here, with me. When you are ready, we can call Thor. You may sit on my lap if that would make you feel more comfortable."

"Could I sit on your lap with you in me?" Loki asked impishly.

T'Challa laughed softly at that. "I'm sure we can do that."

Loki smiled. "I must seem very wanton, but... having you in me helps everything feel real. Makes you owning me, being my master, my lover... real. Not a dream in my lonely imagination..." he whispered sheepishly.

"You have been alone for far too long." T'Challa kissed the back of his head. "Staying inside you is an easy request to fulfil. If you would like, we can call him now."

"Yes please!" Loki begged eagerly.

It took only a few moments for T'Challa to get them settled, draping a blanket over Loki to cover his nakedness. He then made the call.

Only seconds later, Thor was speaking, but there was no image. "Hello? T'Challa?" His voice seemed to 'wander' away a little as he asked, "Peter? There is no image showing."

"Hold on a sec, Big Guy..." Peter's voice started out faint but rapidly grew closer. It was happy and full of fondness. Soon, a screen was popping up, a naked, pale backside walking away quickly enough that Thor's face could be seen soon after.

Loki nearly choked on his surprise. That backside was decidedly male; and therefore, not Jane Foster. He made a mental note to ask about that later. Much later. He had a reunion to attend to, after all. "Thor..." he breathed out; and then found himself at loss for words.

Thor's own eyes widened, and it looked, for a moment or two, like he was lost for words. "Loki?" He reached out a hand, as if trying to touch his brother through the image. "How is this possible? _I saw you die_."

T'Challa tightened his arms around Loki as a show of silent support.

"I..." Loki faltered, before taking a deep breath. "From what I understand..." He paused again, wrinkling his nose. "What did Stark and the captain tell you about their trip in time to gather the tesseract and the mind stone?" He finally decided it would be easier to explain if he knew how much Thor knew.

"Something went wrong and they had to go further back than they originally intended," Thor answered. "There wasn't time for more details, and I was in Asgard at that time."

Loki actually blushed. "I was what went wrong, brother," he admitted, not noticing he'd just acknowledged their relationship. Many years alone had helped him remember how much he'd loved his brother. "There was an issue with their Hulk. And the captain apparently ran into himself. The end result was the tesseract and my scepter both falling within my grasp. And then somehow the man of iron's heart stopped, and you were needed to jump start it and while everyone was distracted, I grabbed both items and... jumped dimensions. I jumped to this dimension today...." His voice trailed off and he swallowed again.

"I do not know if I am your Loki or not, but for the first time since I began jumping through the dimensions, I feel like I am home..." he added, in a whisper.

Peter came back into view, wearing boxer shorts this time. And set next to Thor, wrapping an arm around the larger man and kissing his shoulder in a show of support. He whispered, "Would you like me to call Wong, Drottinn? He could open a portal so they can come in person...."

Thor nodded to Peter, wrapping his arm around the other man and hugging him close. He spoke to Loki. "You _are_ my Loki. You _are_ my brother," he insisted. "I grieved you bitterly. I thought I had lost you forever. When Thanos attacked...." He swallowed, a pained look coming over his face. "I am more glad to see you than I could ever put into words," he finished, before adding, "We have a friend who can open portals. It would be good if you...if both of you...would come here." He glanced at T'Challa.

"I'd meant to come and visit anyway." T'Challa had made sure to check in often, but it had taken a while for things to calm down fully.

Peter waved at T'Challa before kissing Thor again, this time on the cheek, before pulling out a phone and dialing. He spoke softly so as not to disturb them talking.

Loki blinked back tears that Thor so easily accepted him. Then again, his brother always had. "I have missed you, brother...."

Thor didn't take his eyes off Loki, as if scared that by doing so, he'd lose his brother. That Loki would disappear. "I am so happy you are here," he whispered. "I gave up any hope of seeing you again."

"I am happy as well, brother..." Loki swallowed hard, close to tears.

"Wong said he would come over in fifteen minutes. Said he wanted to give me time to get dressed..." Peter looked sheepish. "I told him to bring the tome and a flask, just in case..."he whispered loudly to Thor, giving side-eye toward T'Challa. "So, if you all are ready in fifteen minutes, he'll open a portal to here...." He turned to face the camera.

"I will see you in fifteen minutes, brother." Thor's smile was truly dazzling. "I am happy you have found someone."

T'Challa smiled and kissed Loki's cheek, hugging a bit tighter.

"I am happy for you as well." Loki eyed Peter before smiling back just as brightly. He snuggled back into T'Challa, squeezing tightly around his member.

Peter nuzzled against Thor's neck.

Thor pulled Peter onto his lap, kissing him deeply and snuggling close.

T'Challa stroked his hands under the blanket, so that he could get to the bare skin of Loki's chest, before reaching down to retrieve the other man's clothes.

"We will see you soon," Loki breathed out, waiting until the connection closed before shifting in T'Challa's arms to deeply kiss the other man.

T'Challa kissed Loki just as deeply in return, pushing the blanket out of the way for better access to bare skin.

Loki moaned happily, opening his arms and legs so T'Challa could take what he wanted quickly.

T'Challa caressed Loki's back, squeezing down over his hips. He kissed hard and deep, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth.

Loki opened his mouth for his master, returning the kiss eagerly. He was already aroused. "Is there time, master?" he gasped.

"Just enough." T'Challa wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, shifting the other man closer, feeling his own member responding and swelling.

Loki moaned with need, opening up further. "Please, Master... take me hard and deep... I need you in me so bad..." He whimpered.

T'Challa moved them onto the bed once more, settling them comfortably before beginning to thrust deeper and harder inside Loki.

"Master... yes... just like.. please, sir... " Loki gasped and moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around T'Challa's waist before leaning up to kiss his master deeply.

Gripping Loki's hips, T'Challa kissed him hard and deeply, going harder and faster. "I love you," he murmured against Loki's lips.

"I... l... love... love you!" Loki gasped, before spasming and coating both of their chests with his seed, clenching tightly around his master's member.

T'Challa's own release followed moments later and he kissed Loki deeply before saying, reluctantly, "I should get us both cleaned up before dressing you."

"Yessir... but... I would not mind if anyone saw how you owned me... " he admitted bashfully. "If you wished that to happen."

"In what way would you like to make it obvious?" T'Challa asked.

"Any way that you are willing, sir. I would stay naked and collared at your side, if that's what you asked..." Loki said honestly.

Just then, a throat cleared. Wong stood at a now open portal, carefully looking the other way. "Forgive me for listening in, but I couldn't help but overhear. I may have an option that will appeal to both of you."

T'Challa moved carefully, just enough to make sure their private parts weren't visible, before asking, "What do you have in mind?"

Wong remained facing the other way, waiting until he was told it was safe to turn around. While he waited for that permission, he explained about the bond and the spell to form it. "Each pair that has formed the bond, so far, has their own unique mark that shows up on their hands. Your brother and Peter have one...." He finished explaining.

After cleaning them both up, dressing Loki once more and fixing his own clothes, T'Challa indicated Wong could turn around. He then looked at Loki. "That is an idea I believe I could get behind."

Wong turned around. "All four couples who performed the spell have been happy with it so far. It did require a bit of trust to be placed on the one performing the spell." He explained what was needed, including the fact he'd be an observer through the whole process.

Loki looked into T'challa's eyes. "A lack of privacy won’t bother me so much, if you still think it is a good idea." He couldn’t help but sound hopeful.

"I would like to be bound to you. I can see no disadvantage in experiencing each others' emotions." T'Challa stroked Loki's cheek.

"I can see only benefit to myself bonding to you. My master..." Loki agreed.

"Do you wish to proceed now? Before stepping through the portal? Or wait till you are over here...?" Wong asked.

"Perhaps it would be better to wait." Gazing into Loki's eyes, T'Challa explained, "I have taken you twice already and you have climaxed twice already. To do so twice more will leave you uncomfortable at least and will likely hurt. I would rather it be as pleasurable as possible for both of us."

Loki blinked before smiling shyly. His mate was putting his needs first. He relaxed, knowing he'd.made the right decision to put his life into T'Challa's hands. "I will do as you say, my King..." he whispered, voice full of gratitude and awe.

T'Challa smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki and kissing him before turning his lover towards Wong so they could step through the portal.

Giving T'Challa an adoring grin, then nodding and smiling at Wong, Loki stepped through the portal.

Wong waited until the king had stepped through as well, before following and closing the portal behind him.

T'Challa looked around the room they found themselves in, noting that Thor and Peter were there; although Peter was obviously dressed.

Thor stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Loki in a tight hug.

Peter grinned crookedly at T'Challa. "So... we going to be bros-in-law?" he asked impishly.

Loki hugged Thor back as tightly as he could.

"As these bonds seem akin to marriage, it appears so," T'Challa answered.

Thor hugged Loki a bit tighter to himself. "Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" His hands ran over his brother's body, as if checking for any wounds he couldn't see with his own eyes.

Peter grinned. "Cool!"

Loki hugged back just as tightly, holding onto Thor. "I am sorry, brother. For the rift I caused. I do not know if the other version of me repented for his folly, but I am sorry."

Thor shook his head, kissing the top of his brother's head. "I am sorry that you felt so undervalued. That you felt unimportant. You have always been important to me, brother. I love you."

"I love you too... and now... I won't be leaving anymore... " he promised. Not just because of T'Challa, either. Even if the king decided he didn't want Loki (and Loki was certain that wouldn't happen), he'd still stay for Thor. "You... you forgive me?" he asked quietly, thinking he deserved for Thor to be upset with him. The last time he'd seen his brother, Thor was taking him to be punished. He'd never actually received that punishment.

"I forgave you long ago, Loki." Thor cuddled him tightly. "I mourned your loss. I am so very glad I no longer need to do so."

"I am so grateful I found my way back to you..." Loki whispered. "I regret ever leaving... even if it has turned out well for me..." He smiled at T'Challa from his position of being held tight, his face smooshed against Thor's chest.

T'Challa smiled at Loki, reaching out to gently squeeze his shoulder.

"I cannot regret you leaving," Thor said honestly. "I would not be able to hold you now if you hadn't."

Loki sighed softly and snuggled close to his brother. "I had been afraid you would hate me after what I did to you. I... I should never have fought you. I certainly should not have stabbed you. I'm so sorry for that, brother...."

Peter's eyes widened at hearing Loki had stabbed Thor. But he refrained from saying anything.

"Hating you is impossible, brother," Thor said seriously. "You have never stopped being my brother. No matter what has happened. When I saw you...I thought I'd hoped and wished so hard, my mind was showing me the image I'd longed for."

Loki smiled at that. "I am where I belong now, brother. No more wishing."

"_Exactly_ where you belong." Thor glanced at T'Challa before adding, "And with who you belong with as well, I see."

Loki blushed. "I would not have been one to believe in love at first sight... but yes. I have met the one I belong with." His voice was fond. It became softer as he continued, "Belong to."

"I have done the same. Peter is my mate and my beloved." Thor held out a hand to Peter, to indicate his lover could come over and introduce himself.

Peter moved into the safety of Thor's arm and gave Loki a nervous smile. He wanted Thor's brother to like him.

Loki smiled, holding his hand out to T'Challa, reluctant to move far away from his brother, but wanting his mate close. "Well met, Peter. Have both of you met King T'Challa?" He wasn’t certain if he needed to introduce them or not.

"Oh, yes... we've met!" Peter grinned.

T'Challa slipped his hand into Loki's, stepping close enough to allow his side to brush against his lover's. "We have met and fought alongside each other."

Thor looked at T'Challa's and Loki's hands, clasped together, and then at T'Challa's face. "I do not have to tell you that if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and repay any suffering he undergoes threefold, do I?" he asked blandly.

"You are fortunate Okoye did not accompany us," T'Challa answered. "She would not take too kindly to a threat, even if your concern is understandable."

Loki blushed, but the look he was giving Peter made the same promise Thor had just made to T'Challa.

Peter held up his hands placatingly. "If I ever hurt my Drottinn, I'll put my throat into your hands...."

"I am certain no one has any intention of harming anyone else." T'Challa wrapped his arm possessively around Loki's waist.

Thor kissed Peter's cheek before saying to Loki, "I would like the opportunity to show you New Asgard soon. It is different to what was once our home, but the people have settled in and are happy."

"Who... who is left, brother?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Half of the population," Thor said quietly. "Thanos attacked while we were fleeing Asgard. One of the Valkyrie survived and lives there."

"Only half survived? Even when Stark undid Thanos's actions?" Loki was confused. Hadn't everyone returned when Stark snapped his fingers?

"They were killed before Thanos got the infinity stones," Thor answered soberly. Included in that number had been Loki. He gripped his brother a bit tighter at that memory.

Loki swallowed hard. "I... I am sorry you went through that, brother. You should not have had to face it alone."

"I am not alone any longer," Thor said. "I have my brother back...."

"And a bond-mate, if I'm not mistaken..." Loki smiled, squeezing Thor's arm.

"Not in the least." Thor smiled at Loki and then slanted his head, a questioning look coming over his face.

T'Challa saw it. "I thought it best to wait for both our strength to be recovered before the ritual was performed."

Loki blushed, informing all exactly why they needed to regain their strength.

"Then you should probably at least drink something." Thor looked towards his own mate. "One of us could go and retrieve some food and drink." _And let the others know about my brother,_ he added privately in Peter's mind.

"Yeah. I'll do that... spend more time with your brother, Drottinn..." Peter smiled and quickly moved to do so, eager to make Thor happy.

"I have informed everyone in the compound who needs to know, Master Thor..." Friday interjected, causing Loki to jump.

"Was not the invisible help male?" he asked nervously.

"JARVIS was killed by a threat you did not experience," Thor answered. "Tony...Stark...designed two more."

"Ah... so my brother does not need to leave to inform the others of my presence?" Loki asked Friday.

"No. Master Loki..." the AI responded.

Loki winced, the term reminding him of how he'd attempted to take over Midgard, which reminded him of how he'd stabbed his brother. "Just Loki is fine, please..." he told Friday, even as he suddenly tugged Thor's shirt up... looking for the scar he would have caused. It was so faint as to be unnoticeable to most, but Loki knew where it would be. Swallowing, he reached out his hand and tenderly touched it, before looking up with a guilt filled and apologetic face. "I will always regret hurting you, brother," he whispered.

Thor cupped his brother's face in his hands, his own expression loving. "Having my brother back is enough to heal me fully of all wounds," he said honestly.

"But... I... I was so bad!" Loki choked out, forgetting T'Challa's lesson about not being bad, in his guilt about what he'd done to Thor. "I let myself be used and manipulated to hurt you and... I was horrible and irresponsible and childish...."

Thor didn't let go of his brother; didn't even so much as loosen his hold on Loki. Instead, he guided Loki towards the bed and sat down, guiding his brother across his lap. "You are not bad, brother," he said firmly, before divesting Loki of his pants and underwear.

Loki didn't fight the position. Instead, he gave T'Challa an apologetic look before looking over his shoulder at Thor, a sheepishly sad look on his face. "...My master said the same..." he admitted. "I'm sorry I... I can't stop thinking I am." He sniffled, feeling like he'd disappointed both men, on top of feeling guilt for what he'd done to Thor.

"Then I am even more glad you found him." Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, drawing his brother tight against his stomach, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

T'Challa moved to the bed and sat down, taking Loki's hands in his and squeezing them gently.

Loki whimpered softly, but didn’t fight the position, feeling too guilty to argue against the method Thor chose to address his past actions. In fact, he relaxed, realizing that even if the spanking wouldn't make up for what he did. It would at least enable him to feel like he'd paid in some way. "I am more than glad he found me..." His voice caught and he squeezed T'Challa's hand back. If it felt right having his brother punish him in this manner, it felt just as right having his mate watch as he was punished.

"As am I," T'Challa said seriously, squeezing Loki's hands as Thor settled into a pattern of swats down to his brother's thighs before starting over from the top.

Believing he deserved it and needing things to be made right between Thor and he didn't mean Loki was able to hold still through the whole spanking. By the time Thor finished the second circuit, the spanking T'Challa had given him had reignited. Loki began to cry vocally and squirm feebly, not fighting what was occurring or his reactions.

"You are my brother, Loki." Thor spoke in a voice raw with emotion. "I could forgive you anything after you came back to me. After you finally accepted us for what we truly are."

"We... we are family... siblings..." Loki agreed, his voice catching on sob. He squirmed faintly, focusing on Thor's huge, warm hands covering his bottom, heating it with punishing smacks. It made him feel small. It also made him feel safe, forgiven, wanted... Thor wouldn't hold him like this and punish him like this if he wasn't wanted. "I never wish to forget or deny that again. Brother... I love you, Thor!" Loki slumped boneless over his brother's knee and just sobbed out his regret and his relief at being taken back and accepted by the larger man.

Thor brought the spanking to a stop and carefully replaced Loki's clothing before he gathered his brother into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head. "I believe you will never forget or deny our relationship again, brother. I forgive you. I love you."

Pressing as close as possible. Loki clung to Thor. He didn't keep apologizing. Words meant nothing. It was action that counted, and he planned all his actions in the future to show Thor how much he loved, valued and needed him. His sobs quieted a few moments later, leaving him taking in shaky breaths and nuzzling into Thor's shoulder like a kitten.

"I love you," Thor reiterated, kissing Loki's head. He cuddled his brother tighter for a few more moments and then, once he was certain his brother was calm, he carefully placed Loki onto T'Challa's lap.

Immediately, T'Challa wrapped his arms around Loki, cuddling him tight.

Loki blinked at Thor's actions, realizing it meant Thor accepted his mate fully. Snuggling and nuzzling against T'Challa needily (he felt very young and out of control at the moment), he turned toward Thor. "Thank you, brother... I love you... " he whispered.

Peter walked in and cleared his throat uncertainly. He had a tray of water and food. He smiled crookedly at Wong, offering the sorcerer the tray first; he still wasn't certain it was safe to return.

Wong nodded. Smiling back, he took some of the items and calmly began to eat, hoping Peter would calm down and not do something to get himself into trouble because of his nervousness.

Thor smiled at Loki. "I love you, my brother. So very much." Turning towards Peter, he held his hand out towards his lover. "Come here, my star prince."

T'Challa cuddled Loki tightly, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Loki leaned up and kissed T'Challa on the cheek. "And I love you, my King..." he said softly.

Peter quickly put the tray on the table between them all and moved into Thor's arms. Snuggling close, he looked up at Thor impishly. "Everything is well, Lord Heart Stopper?" He was teasing, but though the words were similar, the tone was completely respectful, and it was clear it was done in love and not in an effort to test.

Wong snorted into his drink.

T'Challa kissed Loki's lips, gently and lingeringly, snuggling his lover close.

"Everything is better than well." Thor gazed into Peter's eyes lovingly. "I have my brother back and my husband in my arms...." He was smiling, but his words were sincere. As far as he was concerned, they were bonded together for life.

Loki deepened the kiss, pouring his gratitude and love into it.

Peter flushed with pleasure and excitement at those words. He'd readily acknowledged Loki as his brother-in-law but hearing Thor state outright their relationship felt good. He kissed Thor deeply.

"Might I suggest everyone eat and drink before getting distracted?" Wong said blandly.

T'Challa nodded and settled Loki comfortably on his lap so that he could feed the other man, keeping his touches and caresses chaste and gentle.

Thor did the same with Peter, drawing his lover back tight against his chest.

Wong shook his head, but there was a tiny smile on his face, giving away the fact he wasn't really upset or offended at becoming server to the others. Filling up two plates, he handed one to T'challa and the other to Thor, before filling a smaller plate for himself.

Loki settled on T'Challa's lap as if he'd always belonged there.

Peter nuzzled against Thor, cuddling close.

Both T'Challa and Thor fed their lovers without conscious thought, like they'd been doing so for years. Thor's feelings through the bond were those of happy contentment.

Loki ate whatever he was given. Soon, the plate was empty, however. He'd spent whatever time he wasn't focused on T'Challa focused on his brother. Swallowing nervously, he said, "I do not recall you ever being this relaxed and happy, brother. Not with any of your past... relationships... " He spoke delicately, not wanting Peter to become jealous for no reason.

"Our feelings for each other are similar to your own relationship," Thor said honestly. "Peter completes me."

"I can see that. I am happy for you...." Loki smiled at the fact he and his brother both had someone in their corner now. They weren't alone.

Peter grinned at Thor's words, snuggling close.

T'Challa kissed the back of Loki's head. "Perhaps we can have our bonding this evening," he suggested softly.

Thor wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, nuzzling his head.

"I would like that, my king..." Loki murmured, leaning back into T'Challa's arms.

Peter sighed happily. "I... a warning, just so you aren't caught by surprise... the bonding, until you get used to it, it will be unsettling being able to feel what your mate feels. And I don't even know how Thor handle's it, since he feels even more than I do, it seems...." He smiled up at his Drottinn. There was no regret in his voice; it was obvious he was happy he'd done the bonding, but he wanted to warn Loki and T'Challa. In case they didn't realize how closely the bonding would tie them together.

"It is worth everything, though," Thor said softly. "I could never regret joining with Peter in this way."

"Even if it might be unsettling at first, it will be worth it," T'Challa said, kissing Loki's shoulder.

"I think... being that tightly connected... that is one of the reasons I want this bonding..." Loki admitted. "To have my mate understand what I'm feeling when I'm not able to explain myself. To understand me... it would be more help than I can imagine, I think."

"He will be able to tell if you are unhappy or feeling out of place," Thor said quietly. "I am happy about that. You will never have to doubt you are loved."

"He'll be able to tell if you're hiding something or up to no good too. Not so sure you'll like that..." Peter added ruefully.

"Sometimes what one needs isn't always what one likes. But I will be grateful either way." Loki said quietly.

T'Challa kissed the side of Loki's neck. "It will work both ways. Neither of us will be able to hide something from the other."

"And I will help you... anytime you need. Neither of us has to stand alone..." Loki smiled, slanting his head so T'Challa could kiss easier. He knew T'Challa had friends and family helping him all along; he'd never been alone. Not completely. But now the king had him as well. And he didn't have the same limitations as the mortals did.

"That is what I want." T'Challa kissed his neck, still gentle. Even if part of him did want to pin the other man down and take what was his, he was able to control that part of himself.

Loki shivered, a tiny moan of acceptance escaping, arousal in his tone as he whispered, "I want it too, my King. All of it."

Peter squirmed at hearing the arousal. "Will you both be staying till the morning? Or can we come visit you tomorrow if you decide to go home tonight?" he asked quietly. It was becoming obvious, to him at least, that the two needed to complete the bonding. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hsnds to himself and not present to Thor immediately, if he was in the room when that happened. Not that it would be a bad thing if that occurred. He loved it when Thor took control and buried himself deep inside him.

"What would you like to do?" T'Challa whispered the words against Loki's skin. He knew Wong or one of the other sorcerers would have to be present when the bonding took place. It didn't bother him if there were more witnesses but wondered if it might Loki.

"Whatever you want to do...wherever you want to do it...it won't be a problem for us," Thor promised.

Loki shivered. "It would be good to be here, I think. In case our physiology causes the bonding to react oddly." He kissed T'Challa chastely. "If that is acceptable to you. My King...."

"More than acceptable," T'Challa promised, kissing Loki in return.

"It is getting late. Perhaps it would be best to perform the bonding now rather than later... let the others have some time to sleep tonight..." Loki sounded amused, but also eager.

T'Challa nodded before addressing Thor. "Would it be acceptable to perform the ritual in here?"

"More than acceptable," Thor answered.

Peter glanced uncertainly between everyone. "Do you want me to leave?"

Loki smiled at the other man. "I imagine that is up to yours and my master... as I don't have a preference."

"And neither do I," T'Challa stated.

Thor kissed Peter. "I would like you to stay, my star prince."

Peter settled into Thor's arms, returning the kiss. "Then I will stay, my Ruler..." He smiled.

Loki was already feeling hot and needy. At the knowledge that he was soon to be bound to his mate, he roused quickly and obviously. Purring into T'Challa's ear, he rubbed against the other man wantonly, while murmuring, "I will belong fully to you, my king."

Lifting Peter into his arms, Thor carried him over to the chair and sat down with his lover on his lap, beginning to press kisses to Peter's skin, leaving the bed free for T'Challa and Loki.

T'Challa let his hands slide up under Loki's shirt, caressing and stroking over bare skin before he began to strip the other man.

Peter hummed happily, shifting so Thor could kiss more easily, kissing Thor back whenever the Asgardian moved in such a way that he could. It wasn't hard to see T'Challa undressing Loki and, knowing what was going to happen, Peter couldn't help getting aroused again himself.

Loki let out murmurs and moans of appreciation as his master stripped him bare. He nuzzled and kissed as much as possible.

Thor slid his hands under Peter's own shirt, stroking over bare skin and pushing the fabric up to allow him to kiss his lover's bare chest and stomach.

T'Challa slowly bore Loki down onto the bed, kissing each side of his neck and sliding his hands down to gently squeeze the other man's hips.

Loki shifted onto the bed, under T'Challa. He continued to kiss back eagerly, not hiding how he was aroused. Instead, he opened up to his master, widening his legs and bringing his knees up toward his shoulders.

Peter whimpered and squirmed out of his shirt, trying to make it as easy as possible for Thor to kiss and claim wherever he wanted.

T'Challa began to kiss down Loki's chest and over his stomach, gently squeezing and caressing along the same path.

Thor pulled Peter in closer, pulling the rest of his lover's clothing free.

Loki lost track of anything occurring outside of what he and his lover were doing. "Please, my King..." he whimpered. He was already fully aroused. He was ready and eager to feel his master take him.

Peter soon lost interest in what the other two were doing, focusing entirely on his Drottinn. He reached down and began to gently caress, squeeze and rub Thor's member.

Sliding his hand down to Loki's member, T'Challa gently stroked it, keeping enough presence of mind to seek out Wong's eyes; remembering the first part of the ritual.

Thor felt himself harden in Peter's hand and he kissed his lover hard, sliding his hands down the other man's back.

Wong knew what T'Challa was seeking and quickly walked over, handing T'Challa the flask. He opened the tome so he would be ready when it was time to begin the chant.

Loki moaned softly as his master began to handle him. It didn't take very long, to his slight embarrassment, before he began to spill his seed.

Peter shivered and growled playfully, taking a small bottle from a drawer in the bedside table, pouring a generous amount into his hand and leaving the bottle within reach of T'Challa. He then rubbed his slick hands over Thor's member, coating him with the lube. He was straddling the Asgardian, poised to lower himself, or be lowered, onto the older man's erection.

T'Challa didn't waste any time, moving the flask in position to catch his lover's seed, kissing Loki hard and deeply.

Grasping Peter's hips firmly, Thor lowered his lover onto his member, kissing him passionately.

Loki kept his eyes on T'Challa as he released into the flask, his body shuddering as he came undone for his master. When it had ended, his limbs flopped loosely to his side, his knees still drawn up so he was completely open and vulnerable. "My king... I love you... I belong to you..." he whispered, already beginning to harden again just because of his position.

Peter let out a soft groan as he lowered onto Thor, pressing down as far as he could, taking his mate as deep as possible.

"_You are mine_," T'Challa whispered against Loki's lips, kissing him deeply before he reached for the bottle Peter had left. He coated his own member and pushed carefully inside Loki, kissing him deeply once more. "Now that I have you, I will _never_ let you go," he promised.

Thor squeezed Peter's hips possessively, his member growing and swelling inside his lover. "_Mine_," he whispered.

Wong watched as both couples joined together. When it looked like T'Challa was on his way to climaxing, he began the chant, watching as the flask emptied into T'Challa's skin and matching glowing marks appeared on Loki and T'Challa's hands.

Peter didn't say anything to Thor's words. His movement on his lover and how tight he became around him gave away his attraction. His nuzzling against Thor's neck, under his ear, gave away how much he loved the older man.

Loki couldn't speak, He could only meet his lover thrust for thrust and keep his eyes on his mate. He felt when T'Challa released inside of him and climaxed for the second time in response.

The rush of feeling from the bond forming overwhelmed T'Challa and he tightened his hold on Loki as his climax rattled through him. He breathed deeply, pressing his face into Loki's neck and kissing him there before kissing his lips.

Thor rocked Peter gently, enjoying the feeling of his lover moving around him. His release was only moments away and he tightened his hold on Peter, stroking and caressing over his lover's skin.

Loki felt his master's release filling him and clenched tightly as his own release spilled between them.

Peter moaned and whimpered as Thor rocked him, adding a tiny little bounce to the action so his Drottinn went deeper inside.

Wong, knowing the bonding had taken fully, took the tome and empty flask and stepped over into the corner of the room to wait. As soon as he knew if T'Chslla and Loki were spending the night or if they needed a portal back to the palace, he'd do what was needed and go home to sleep.

T'Challa slumped over Loki's body, kissing him gently and lingeringly. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Thor felt himself release inside Peter, his grip convulsively tightening on the other man as his release swept through him.

"I can feel it," Loki said wondrously, a little catch in his voice as he realized he truly was loved that deeply. His own love for his king ricocheted back through the bond.

Peter moaned softly at feeling his Drottinn filling him, releasing seconds later. When it was over, he slumped into Thor, snuggling close, reluctant to move because he liked having Thor buried in him, tying them together.

Wong gave them a few moments to bask in the bond before clearing his throat. "Will you be staying here tonight? Or do you wish a portal back to your kingdom?" he asked T'Challa.

T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, nuzzling into his lover's neck. Feelings of love and contentment came through the bond as he said quietly, "Perhaps it would be better to stay here." Stroking Loki's face, he added, "You haven't slept yet."

Thor didn't withdraw from his lover, instead embracing Peter tightly and kissing him deeply, whispering, "I love you," against his lips.

"As long as I am with you..." Loki snuggled close, slanting his head so his neck was more exposed. His own feelings of love and contentment carried through the fledgling bond.

Peter snuggled happily, whispering drowsily, "...Love you too, Hot Hips..." He gave a suggestive wink, rubbing his nose against Thor's.

Wong nodded. "Friday? Please open up one of the remaining guest rooms and direct the King and his mate to it?" he asked the AI. "Perhaps open up two of them so that Thor and Peter can have fresh sheets tonight until theirs can be laundered?" He'd leave once everyone was settled again.

T'Challa withdrew reluctantly from his mate, kissing Loki's neck before settling a blanket over him to cover his nakedness and then carrying him in the direction indicated by Friday.

Thor did much the same, kissing Peter again, though harder and more passionately.

Wong just shook his head at the fact neither man was willing to let their mate walk on their own (even if the mate in question didn't seem to mind being carried like a helpless child) and followed them out of the room. Once they were both ensconced in the guest rooms, he opened a portal and went back to his own bedroom in the Sanctum.

***

Loki snuggled against T'Challa and flushed. "I know I'm meant to sleep now..." he whispered. "...But part of me wants to keep making love with you, having you take me over and over until I _never _stop feeling you moving inside of me..." He spoke in a weary voice.

T'Challa kissed him tenderly. "We have plenty of time for that, my love. But now it is time for rest. We are both of us drained."

"Of course, you are right, my heart..." Loki smiled and snuggled close. "It will be easy to sleep tonight...as I will be with you, in my king's arms...."

"This is where you will be _every_ night," T'Challa promised. "Safe in my arms. With me. From now on."

Loki smiled at that. "Then every night, I will be exactly where I belong and will be happy...."

"Good. I want you to be happy. Safe in my arms." Cuddling Loki close, T'Challa stroked down his hair and over his back.

Loki nuzzled into T'Challa's chest, whispering, "I want you safe in my arms too." Seconds later, he was sound asleep.

T'Challa tightened his arms around Loki, kissing his head as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

***

Peter was grinning boyishly as Thor carried him into the room they were going to sleep in until their own room could be straightened and given fresh linen. "I love you, Big Guy..." he said softly, snuggling close.

Thor carefully settled them both on the bed, kissing his lover deeply. "I love you, my star prince." He let his lips rest against Peter's hair.

Peter sighed happily, pressing back into Thor so that the entire back side of his body was spooned against the larger man. "Do I have to sleep now, Drottinn?" he asked, _too_ innocently.

"We've had a very long day, even if it has been a happy one." Thor kissed his neck. "Sleep is best now."

"Yessir..." Peter said, in slight disappointment. _Very_ slight disappointment, as he knew Thor was right. "I just... wanna sleep as close as humanly possible to you. Every part of me touched and held by you, or claimed by you..." he said, in a small voice, not sure how Thor would feel about his words, though he thought his master wouldn't mind them.

Kissing the side of Peter's neck, Thor murmured softly, "You can wrap your legs around my waist. Your arms around my chest. Tuck your head under my chin." He slid his hands down over Peter's body, squeezing lightly.

Peter immediately twisted around so that he could do as Thor suggested, relaxing as he clung to his Drottinn. He felt safe, tucked under Thor's chin; held tight in Thor's arms. "Good night, my liege..." he whispered, already falling asleep.

Thor wrapped his arms tight around Peter in return, kissing the side of his head. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"...'Ove 'ou too..." Peter said, sounding more young and innocent than he ever did fully awake. And then he was asleep.

Thor wrapped his arms tighter around Peter. It didn't take long for him too to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz

It was a couple of weeks later and everything had settled into a routine. Wong, Mordo and Stephen had made a door that went from the Sanctum to the compound and T'Challa's palace. That way, everyone could visit without needing the sorcerers around to take them. Other places could be connected to the door as needed.

"Are you coming to the luncheon?" Stephen asked, as he and Mordo walked to the door. Everyone was meeting at the compound for a small get together, ostensibly so Thor and Loki could reconnect, but also because they all just liked each other's company.

"No. I am going to enjoy my solitude..." Wong smiled and waved as the other two nodded and stepped through the door.

The other couples had settled in the compound, the Doms with their subs either on their laps or settled close enough that they might as well be pulled there.

Mordo wrapped his arm around Stephen's waist, leading him towards one of the empty chairs as he voiced a greeting to the others.

Stephen nodded at everyone, content to let Mordo decide where to sit and where he would end up. He noticed that no one else was there, only Doms and subs, and couldn’t help a faint chuckle. At Bucky's curious look, he said quietly, "Feels almost like a support group or a special club. That the only ones here are those in a unique relationship like we have."

"There are plenty of things we can do with the others," Thor commented. "But we are the only ones who can fully understand the relationships each of us have."

Collecting food and drink for them both, Mordo sat down and gently pulled Stephen down to sit on his lap.

Brock glanced around. "It's not a bad group to belong to..." he observed. "Could be quite useful if we develop the abilities the bond provides...."

"You're right..." Bucky agreed, nodding. "Being able to feel each other's emotions or feelings could be very useful in a battle."

Stephen smiled. "Of course, it will be useful. I read up on it a bit more... in some cases, the Dominant was able to speak directly to their submissive through a sort of mind-link. I'm reading to see if the submissive is able to do the same. So far, there isn't any indication of it being possible; but then again, they would just be following orders anyway, so maybe the bond doesn't feel they need to communicate in such a manner...." He sounded slightly put out at the fact the bond wouldn't allow him to talk with Mordo through their minds. While it would be useful for Mordo to send him specific directions if they weren't near each other, it would have been just as useful for him to be able to send information in that manner.

Peter wrinkled his nose. "You mean, Thor could talk to me even if we weren't in the same room? And no one else would hear?"

"I imagine more than one of us have tried talking that way already," Fury commented. "But perhaps it would be a good idea to see how far the reach goes."

"To do some experimenting?" Steve nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. And even if our partners can't communicate through words, there will be other ways we can try out."

Brock, feeling a bit naughty, thought of the most explicit thing he'd like Steve to do to him in great detail. He didn't look at Steve or say anything; if Steve saw the images he was thinking, the other man would react in some way, even if it was to tell him to behave.

Steve had Brock sitting on his lap. As soon as the image came into his mind, his grip on his lover tightened around his waist and his member stirred, just enough to be felt.

Brock's eyes widened. "It worked!" he blurted, drawing confused gazes from everyone else in the room.

"What worked?" Peter asked, with a wrinkled nose.

"Try thinking something with pictures. As much detail as possible..." Brock instructed, not explaining what he'd thought or how Steve had reacted.

Loki had a knowing look on his face and glanced toward T'Challa. He wasn't on the king's lap, so he figured it would be a good test to see if they had to be touching for the 'thought' communication to work. He thought about T'Challa placing him on his lap, then over it, then beginning to rub and gently pat his bottom. He thought about it in exactly those steps, so that if T'Challa was truly receiving his thoughts, he could copy exactly. It would make it clear that he'd seen Loki's thoughts then.

Stephen just chuckled slightly. He already knew the Doms would be able to sense or see more than their submissives were aware.

Steve gently kissed Brock's shoulder, unable to help but smile as T'Challa reached out and drew Loki into his lap, hugging him close before moving the Asgardian into position _over_ his lap.

Loki laughed softly. "I can say it works..." he admitted, with a slightly sheepish, but far from unhappy sound in his voice. He grinned over his shoulder at his mate.

Peter laughed happily, then tested out if he was able to 'speak' with Thor in that way.

Bucky smiled serenely and sent his own thought.

T'Challa smiled affectionately at Loki, giving his lover's backside a few gentle rubs and pats before he tugged the pants and underwear down, allowing him to rub and pat bare skin.

Thor pressed a kiss to Peter's neck and slid his hands up under his lover's shirt, gently squeezing each nipple.

Fury drew Bucky in for a deep kiss, his hands sliding up under the other man's shirt to caress his back.

Loki's grin turned more submissive and accepting as T'Challa took what he'd thought further, taking over completely. As was his right. "I love you..." he mouthed to the other man and settled into position so T'Challa could do whatever he wanted.

Peter sighed happily, returning the kiss eagerly, his nipples pebbling under Thor's touch. He couldn't tell the others that Thor had 'seen', but he was happy and excited that the Thunderer _had_.

Bucky returned the kiss until he needed to breathe again. He didn't pull back far, though, letting his forehead rest against his master's and smiled crookedly. "I think it is safe to say that it is working for all of us. We may need to practice on focus and providing the correct detail, but this could be very useful...."

Stephen chuckled. "Yes. The more you use the abilities, the stronger the bond becomes, so it is beneficial in more than one way..." he said.

"I love you." T'Challa said the words, not caring who heard him, gently squeezing each cheek in turn.

Kissing Brock's shoulder, Steve decided to try it the other way. He sent his lover a mental image of taking Brock over his knees; of baring his backside and smacking and rubbing until it was a nice pink color.

Thor kissed a bit more deeply and passionately, his feelings of love and affection flowing through the bond to Peter.

Fury nodded his agreement, hand cupping the back of Bucky's head. "It will be useful in a variety of ways," he agreed.

Bucky smiled and kissed Fury again. He was in no hurry to take things any further; he enjoyed the gentle, loving affection.

Loki sighed softly and just relaxed. He didn't care who watched him get his bare bottom rubbed; it felt good and helped him feel closer to his mate.

Peter kissed back eagerly, leaning back to breathe. "I love you... I love you... I love you..." he said rapidly, breathlessly, his hands gripping onto Thor tightly, as if he never wanted to be separated again.

Brock shivered at the mental image, thinking the exact same thing back; only in his image, the pink was slightly darker in shade.

Stephen glanced wryly toward Mordo. "We could practice too, I suppose?" he asked his friend, mate and dominant.

Fury just cuddled Bucky, able to tell his lover was happy and contented with the affection right now. He kissed his lover often, stroking over the bare skin of Bucky's back.

T'Challa gave each of Loki's thighs a firm squeeze and then continued to rub and gently pat. He allowed his own feelings of love and affection to flow through the bond to his lover.

Thor responded to each declaration of love with his own, pulling Peter's shirt free so that he could have better access to bare skin.

Steve moved Brock over his lap, squeezing his lover's bottom firmly before divesting Brock of his pants and underwear. He rubbed his hand over Brock's bare bottom before giving each cheek a firm smack.

"What would you like?" Mordo asked softly, before kissing Stephen's lips.

Bucky put his head on Fury's shoulder and just relaxed. After a lifetime of abuse and uncertainty, he was always happy for moments of calm, serene safety.

Loki slumped over T'Challa's lap and accepted the affection. He wanted to obey his mate and it was clear in the bond that's what he wanted to do. If T'Challa gave him something he could obey, he'd do so.

Peter imagined him pulling his clothing off, a hint of question on his face, wondering if Thor would let him do that, or if the god wanted to undress Peter himself, or maybe even leave him clothed.

Brock shivered at the smacks. "...I love you, Cap..." he whispered, in a satisfied voice.

Stephen kissed back chastely before answering. "We have already been practicing speaking with images... I am curious if we could speak with actual words?"

Fury just stroked, touched, kissed and caressed, letting Bucky feel how safe, loved and wanted he was.

_Spread your legs for me,_ T'Challa directed Loki.

Thor kissed Peter's lips, showing an image of himself undressing his lover the rest of the way, stroking and kissing at the same time.

"I love you so much," Steve responded, reiterating the words through the bond. He smacked steadily for a full circuit and then paused to rub before smacking once more.

_I love you_. Mordo sent the words through the link to Stephen. _And I want there to be no doubt in your mind who you belong to._

Bucky snuggled close.

Loki immediately parted his legs as wide as he could do without falling off T'Challa's lap. He glanced over his shoulder at having heard words and not just seen images. _Can you hear me as well? _he thought hesitantly.

Peter smiled against Thor's mouth and sent the same thoughts back to Thor, letting the Asgardian know he would obey whatever Thor decided to do.

"I love you too..." Brock whispered in a tight voice, trying to keep a grip on his libido. It wasn't easy. The smacks already had him hard enough that he wouldn't be able to hide it when he stood up again. He felt warm and loved and happy at what his mate was doing; and that carried easily to Steve.

Stephen smiled at Mordo. "I love you too..." he said, so that Mordo would know he'd heard the words. He didn't know if he had the same ability yet, or if it was just his dominant that had it. _There will never be doubt who I belong to. I want to submit to you and obey you and show you that I belong to you... _he thought, an intense look on his face. He had no clue if Mordo would hear that or not.

_I hear you._ T'Challa's mental voice was filled with wonder, along with love and affection. Cupping Loki's backside in one hand, he reached out and caressed the side of his lover's face with the other.

Thor undressed Peter entirely, kissing and touching and stroking along the other man's skin as he bared it.

_Don't hide,_ Steve directed. _Don't hold back._ He began to swat a bit harder and faster, pausing every so often to rub and feel the heat forming.

Mordo kissed Stephen a bit deeper; a bit more passionately. _I know. And I will accept everything you give me. I won't ever abandon you or let you down again._

_That... that is most welcome... _Loki thought back, with just as much affection. _This feels good... being here in your control._

Peter shivered. _I love you, Drottinn. I love you and love belonging to you... _Peter thought.

_Yes, sir... _Brock thought, before moaning out loud and opening his legs slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his erection. _It feels good, sir. My bottom is sore and hot__,__ and it feels good._

Stephen kissed Mordo just as deeply and passionately. _I want to give you everything. All that I am. I trust you to take care of me and use me in ways that are best for both of us...._

_You feel just as good being in my control,_ T'Challa promised. _Not hiding. Just holding onto you and doing what we both want._ He began to caress between Loki's thighs.

_I love you so much, my star-prince_, Thor whispered inside Peter's mind. _I won't ever let you go._

_You feel good like this,_ Steve said, giving another smack and a rub. _Over my knee, where I can touch and caress...smack and warm your backside, so you remember who you belong to every time you sit down._

_You are my whole world,_ Mordo promised Stephen.

Fury kissed Bucky's shoulder. _I'm glad of this bond. It means I can take care of you better._

Loki just relaxed, nearly boneless, over T'Challa's lap. He accepted the caresses willingly and a little eagerly. Knowing that T'Challa enjoyed and wanted to control him and accept his submission made it easy to give in. _That feels good, my King... _he thought, as the caressing became more intimate.

_I won't ever leave, _Peter promised.

_I want to remember, every minute of every day, that I am yours and my body and heart belong to you. I owe you my obedience... and I love you so much... _Brock swallowed hard, shifting so that Steve could feel how much he wanted what Steve was doing to him.

_As you are mine... _Stephen smiled at Mordo, a peaceful look in his eye.

Bucky shivered at the kiss and snuggled closer still._ I'm glad of it too... it is easier to talk to you sometimes if I know only you will hear. And it will let us constantly be connected...._

_Good. Tell me what feels good,_ T'Challa encouraged. He squeezed Loki's thighs.

_I wouldn't let you go,_ Thor promised.

Steve stroked, caressed and swatted over Brock's backside. He reached under his mate and began to stroke Brock's member.

Mordo caressed the side of Stephen's face. _Is there anything you would like me to do?_

Fury kissed Bucky. _If there's anything you want me to do, all you must do is let me know._

Loki shivered. _That. That feels good, my king... _he thought.

Peter snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Thor in a tight hug before leaning back a little. _I liked when you played with me... _he thought, blushing.

_Oh. Please, Cap... claim me again... every way possible... _Brock groaned as his member was stroked.

_I do not feel quite as comfortable letting others watch as I am taken and claimed... but if you wish it, then I will learn to like it..._ Stephen smiled gently, slanting his face into Mordo's hand.

_I know, Moy... _Bucky smiled against Fury's lips.

T'Challa squeezed Loki's thighs again, gently rubbing his hands over his lover's skin. He allowed himself to think of how much he loved the Asgardian; how happy he was that Loki had come into his life. And he opened himself up to the other man, so Loki would feel those emotions.

Thor smiled, kissing Peter's lips before he began to kiss down his lover's shoulder, letting his tongue swirl around the other man's nipple.

Steve stroked and gently squeezed Brock's member with one hand, while his other continued to smack, turning his lover's backside a deep pink.

Mordo's thumb stroked over Stephen's cheek and his lips. _I would not want to do anything you are uncomfortable with. We belong to each other._

Fury let his hand cup the back of Bucky's head; kissing gently and affectionately, but nothing more than kissing and holding. If his lover wanted more, he had faith Bucky would let him know.

Loki let himself open as well, so that every thought and feeling would be felt and seen by his mate. He was content to lay over T'Challa's lap and be touched, stroked, visibly owned without any further action, if that's what T'Challa wanted. He found he didn't need more than what T'Challa wanted to do or offer. He was satisfied.

Peter shivered and let out a very high-pitched whimper, arching his back so Thor could reach more easily. _Yes, Drottinn... yours... I'm yours... only yours... want to be devoured by you... _His thoughts were a bit scattered as his body became quickly aroused.

Brock began to softly cry as Steve stroked and spanked... not because it hurt, but because his body felt like it was winding up so tightly, he was going to break at any moment, and it was suddenly impossible not to react. _Please, Cap... _he begged silently.

_I know you wouldn't._ Stephen kissed Mordo's thumb. _But my discomfort could possibly be unlearned... if you wish to teach me. I want you to be happy._

Bucky sighed happily, continuing to kiss. He didn't need more now and was perfectly content to keep the affection innocent.

T'Challa slid his hand up under Loki's shirt, gently squeezing along his back, making sure his lover's entire back side was bare to his eyes.

_Mine_. Thor repeated the word through the bond as he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Steve delivered a slightly harder smack and then began to rub, still playing with Brock's member. _Any time you're ready, my heart._

_I would teach you anything, but I want you to be happy as well,_ Mordo said honestly. _Perhaps we could start off slow._ He let his hand slide up under Stephen's shirt.

_I love you, my soldier,_ Fury whispered, touching and stroking gently.

Loki nearly purred at the touch, a hint of proud amusement sliding through the bond. _Do you like what you see, my heart? _he asked.

"Yours... yours... always yours..." Peter whimpered, his mouth speaking his thoughts.

And with those words, Brock released, his body shuddering as he spilled with a groan. His body turned the same shade of red as his bottom when he realized all it took was one word from Steve and he would climax. He hadn't been close, as far as he'd known.

Stephen let out a tiny sigh, his eyes partly closing, and he leaned into Mordo. _I am happier than I can ever remember being, my master, teacher, protector...._

"I love you, Moy..." Bucky spoke clearly and loudly; he loved being able to talk with his mate in their heads, but his love was something he wanted all their friends and family to hear of as often as possible.

_You are beautiful...perfect,_ T'Challa whispered through the bond. _Mine. I'm so happy you came into my life._

Thor squeezed Peter's hips, his thoughts reiterating that Peter was his as he moved onto his lover's other nipple.

_Good,_ Steve sent through the bond. _Perfect. So good for me._

Mordo kissed the side of Stephen's head, hands gliding over his lover's bare skin. _Good. I love you. So much._ He allowed those emotions to flow through the bond.

Fury smiled as Bucky said the words out loud. "I love you so much, my soldier." He kissed Bucky's lips once more.

_You make me feel perfectly beautiful... _Loki thought fondly. _Whatever you ask of me, I will give. I have no pride except that you are happy with me...._

Peter whimpered and shivered, unable to help his thoughts as they turned toward Thor lifting Peter up and impaling him on Thor's member. Peter had been feeling frisky that morning and had 'prepared' himself before leaving their room, during one of the rare moments Thor was occupied elsewhere. He thought on that moment, making sure Thor was able to see it.

Brock shivered, feeling his stomach flip and a sudden dropping in... he wasn't sure what, exactly. It wasn't his emotions dropping, but he could feel like he was slipping, and he didn't want to stop. _I'm good for you? Your good boy? _he thought, feeling a bit younger than usual after asking, but it felt good; the thought of being Steve's good boy.

_And I love you... _Stephen returned through the bond, his emotions full.

Bucky returned the kiss quietly, most of the kissing chaste, but occasionally adding in a tiny nibble or lick so that he could taste his master.

_I am _more than_ happy with you,_ T'Challa promised. _You are my whole world. We belong together and I will not let you go._

Thor's grin was nearly dazzling as he pulled back and grasped Peter's hands, moving them to his own pants. He showed his lover a mental image of Peter undressing him.

_My _very_ good boy,_ Steve promised, the sense of possessive love coming strongly through the bond.

Mordo stroked his hands down Stephen's back and over his stomach, keeping their bodies angled so no one else could see immediately what was going on.

Fury let his hands rest gently on Bucky's hips, pulling his lover closer and tighter to himself.

Loki's feeling of relief, belief, contentment- every good feeling- carried to T'Challa.

Peter grinned back, eagerly moving to do as Thor had shown him; careful as he was removing his mate's clothing but doing it as quickly as possible.

_I want to be your good boy... _Brock felt himself falling even further, a feeling of being very young, vulnerable and needing Steve's strength and control washing over him and through the bond.

Stephen shifted so he could put his head on Mordo's shoulder, nuzzling against the other man.

_Do you think we will ever tire of holding onto each other? _Bucky thought with fondness.

T'Challa stroked and squeezed down Loki's entire back side, letting his feelings of love and contentment travel through to his mate.

Thor let his hands stroke and caress over Peter's body, leaning in to kiss his lover whenever it wouldn't interfere with his clothing being removed.

_I'll always look after you. Protect you. Keep you safe,_ Steve promised, allowing his feelings of love to surround his lover.

Mordo kissed the top of Stephen's head and then his lips, continuing to stroke and caress over bare skin.

_I know I'll never get tired of holding onto you,_ Fury thought back to his lover.

Loki lay still and purred like a happy cat at the physical and mental affection.

Very soon, but not as soon as Peter had wanted, Thor was as naked as Peter was and Peter could lean forward to claim his master's lips in a deep kiss.

_You always have... _Brock thought, before his thoughts became too fuzzy to think. He'd dropped.

Stephen shivered at the gentleness. "You make me feel like a cossetted treasure..." he whispered.

_I'll never be tired of being held... _Bucky smiled.

T'Challa leaned forward and began to press kisses to Loki's back, even while he continued stroking and caressing over his lover's body.

Kissing Peter as deeply in return, Thor used his grip on Peter's hips to move his lover enough to allow him to plunge inside.

Steve kept his hands on Brock, his mind 'wrapped' around his lover's so that the other man would feel safe and cared for.

Mordo stroked his fingers through Steven's hair. "I'll never stop trying to make you feel good and cared for," he whispered.

_Good_. Fury tightened his embrace around Bucky.

Loki sent waves of love and affection back to T'Challa.

Peter groaned deeply as he felt Thor plunge into him, his complete acceptance and submission carrying through the bond; as well as his complete need and satisfaction that Thor was claiming him so forcefully.

Brock felt like he was floating, the safety of his master surrounding him.

"And I'll never stop trying to do the same for you..." Stephen whispered back, before giving Mordo a chaste kiss.

Bucky continued to snuggle.

"I love you." T'Challa whispered the words against Loki's skin. "I never knew I was missing anything, until you came into my life and completed me."

Thor let his tongue slip into Peter's mouth, claiming the other man thoroughly in every way possible.

Steve left himself open to the bond, his feelings of love and possessiveness flowing from him and into Brock.

Mordo kissed Stephen a bit more deeply, gently nipping at his lips.

Loki turned slightly so he could kiss T'Challa. "I knew I was missing something... I never had hope of finding it until I was found by you..." he admitted quietly.

Peter opened his mouth and his legs wide so that Thor could plunder as far as he wished, as far as he was able, letting the older man feel his love, acceptance and need as Thor took what belonged to him.

Brock shivered as the feelings surrounded him, letting his own feelings of love and submission bleed back. There was also a hint of possession; the possession of a man that knew who he belonged to and believed that who he belonged to also belonged to him.

Stephen opened his mouth at the nips, tiny whimpers of need brushing over Mordo's lips.

T'Challa kissed back deeply, fingers lightly grazing Loki's chin. "I am glad that I complete you as much as you complete me," he whispered.

Thor kept his grip on Peter firm, gently rocking the other man so that they would move as one being. He kissed hard and passionately.

_That's right. I belong to you as much as you belong to me,_ Steve whispered encouragingly to his mate.

Mordo let his tongue slip into Stephen's mouth as his lover opened it, pressing in closer and tighter.

"We complete each other..." Loki said somberly, looking into T'Challa's eyes.

Peter held on as tightly as he was able, inside and out, as he was rocked. He returned the kisses just as feverishly.

Brock felt like he was floating, only Steve tethering him to reality.

Stephen let out a satisfied and contented sigh as Mordo deepened their kiss.

T'Challa smiled and kissed Loki's lips. "I love you," he whispered...reiterated. "And you are mine. I will not let you go. Ever."

Thor felt himself growing and swelling inside Peter and he gripped his lover tighter, kissing with more passion.

Steve stroked his hands over Brock's body, finally calling softly, _it’s time to come back to me, my heart._

_We belong together,_ Mordo whispered through the bond. _Nothing will pull us apart ever again._

"And I will never leave..." Loki promised.

Peter could feel Thor growing inside him and just knowing his mate was owning him so completely sent him over the edge. He shuddered and spasmed before his release hit them both, hard.

Brock's entire focus was on Steve, so when he started to call him back, it didn't take long for him to shift and respond. "Cap?" he whispered.

"I am glad. I can't live without you." Stephen admitted.

"Good. Because I wouldn't be able to continue if I lost you," T'Challa admitted. "You are now a cornerstone of my life."

Thor's own release hit seconds later, and he tightened his hold on Peter, kissing him hard and deeply.

"I'm here," Steve said, stroking Brock's back. "I've got you. I love you. _You're mine_."

"You won't ever have to again," Mordo promised. "I'm here now. This is where I will stay. Forever. With you."

"As you are, in mine," Loki acknowledged. He didn't move. T'Challa was in control. When the king was through touching and caressing, he'd help Loki up, but Loki had said what needed to be said.

Peter kissed back, not quite as hard, but just as deeply. He clung to Thor and tried to gather his wits about him, the climax and a sudden need to submit to Thor more deeply than he already had overwhelming him. His muscles were still spasming slightly, inside and out, against and around Thor.

Brock finally came up the rest of the way. "Yours..." he said in a shaky breath, tears of relief still falling down his face. His bottom stung beautifully, and he sent a mental nudge toward Steve, thanking him for it.

"I believe you," Stephen let his head rest on Mordo's shoulder and settled to wait for all the Doms to decide what to do next.

T'Challa kissed and caressed Loki a little bit more, letting his sense of love and wonder wash over the other man, and then finally, reluctantly, helped his lover up. He replaced Loki's clothing and then sat his mate on his lap.

Thor stroked his fingers through Peter's hair. "I'm going to pull out of you and then re-clothe you, but you'll stay sitting on my lap," he whispered.

Steve carefully replaced Brock's clothing and then gathered his lover into his arms, settling Brock on his lap. "For always," he promised.

Mordo kissed Stephen's cheek and averted his eyes politely as the other Doms redressed their partners.

Loki smuggled close as soon as he was upright.

"Okay, Drottinn," Peter whispered back. He cooperated as much as possible while Thor redressed him, settling happily on his master's lap.

Brock smiled and gave Steve a chaste kiss. His bottom was sore, and he let the feelings of belonging he had from it carry to Steve.

Stephen averted his gaze as well, noting Fury and Bucky doing the same.

It wasn't long before all the Doms were settled in place with their subs cuddled close to them on their laps.

"I take it we've all just done some kind of experimentation with telepathy," Fury commented.

"Yeah... I could hear my Drottinn talking in my head..." Peter said, with a hint of possessive happiness.

All the other subs nodded at his declaration.

"It worked both ways," T'Challa said. "I am glad we have found a better way to communicate. A better way to bond."

"It'll be very useful." Bucky nodded.

It was quiet for a moment, as everyone digested what they'd just learned to do with the bond and then suddenly, everyone was talking. When food was delivered thirty minutes later, they didn't even pause, continuing their conversations.

***

About an hour after food had been delivered, T'Challa was called away to check something on the border. He kissed Loki deeply and murmured softly, "You can come with me if you'd like. I would always welcome your company. But you might prefer to stay and visit with your brother a bit longer. I will of course come back for you."

"If you do not mind, I would like to spend longer with Thor. We have been estranged for so long..." Loki said quietly, smiling and kissing T'Challa. "When your work is done, I will be awaiting your return."

T'Challa kissed and embraced Loki tightly. "I will return soon," he promised. "In the meantime, if you need me, you can call." He said a quick farewell to the others and then headed out through the door leading to Wakanda.

Loki waited until the door was closed, then walked back to sit near Thor and Peter.

Peter smiled brightly. "It's very convenient, having a door that you can always use..." he said

Thor wrapped his arm around Peter and grinned at Loki. "We'll make sure to look after you until he gets back." While the tone was filled with humor, there was a more serious look in his eyes; almost relieved. Seeing Loki like this...seeing his brother happy...soothed something deep within him.

Fury still had Bucky nestled on his lap, but as his phone started chiming, he took it out of his pocket to answer.

Bucky shifted to move off his Moy's lap, in case it was a call he wasn't allowed to hear.

Loki smiled at Thor. "You always did take care of me. I just didn't always acknowledge it..." His voice was sheepish.

Peter grinned ruefully. "If you were anything like I was with Yondu, you didn't always appreciate it either."

Fury ran his fingers reassuringly over Bucky's arm as he asked, "It can't wait? Perhaps you can meet me and Steve here at the compound? Bring your kid," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Brock wrinkled his nose at Fury's words. Who did they know that Fury worked with who had a kid and didn't already have access?

"Coulson?" Steve asked, once Fury had disconnected the call.

Fury nodded, glancing towards Mordo and Stephen. "Can one of you open a door to these coordinates, please?" he requested, giving them said coordinates.

"Of course, Director," Stephen said respectfully. His normally cocky and uncooperative attitude had already begun to calm under Mordo's influence. He quickly did as asked.

As soon as the doorway was opened, Coulson stepped through, his arm wrapped around Grant's shoulders as he led his boy into the room.

Grant was hesitant about stepping through the doorway; only the fact Coulson had his arm around his shoulders, and he'd have to physically pull away from the older man keeping him from turning around and refusing to go through. He didn't know any of these people, except for Fury, even if he had heard of them, and some of them he remembered as having worked with HYDRA, even if it wasn't willingly. He wasn't sure what type of reception he'd get, given his own shady past with the evil organization. He'd been with Coulson for several years now, though and the thought of pulling away from his Dom never even entered his mind. He glanced around, managing to hide his nerves from everyone but Coulson (he could never hide anything from the older man), who he had shifted minutely closer to.

Bucky glanced toward Coulson and shifted slightly behind Fury. He hadn't had any dealings with the current director of SHIELD, but he couldn't imagine the other man wouldn't be distrustful of him.

Brock hadn't gone through any of the brainwashing or working for HYDRA that he'd gone through originally, since Steve had pulled him forward in time before those events occurred. That didn't mean he was any less nervous, though. After what Steve had told him, he was certain there were things his alter-self had done (willingly or otherwise) that would have caught Coulson's attention in a negative way. On top of that, he remembered Grant Ward and John Garrett: they had been two of the individuals he'd been tasked with watching while he was under cover. Garrett wasn't here, but Ward was.... He swallowed uncertainly, not knowing what to think.

Loki... hid behind Thor, wishing T'Challa was still here.

"Hey! Are you the ones getting ready to break our party up?" Peter asked in a teasing voice, never one to shy away from making himself the center of attention. He didn't like the way Loki was almost cowering.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Are any others coming through? Or should I close the portal?" he asked quietly.

Coulson kept his arm tightly around Grant's shoulders. They'd been two of the lucky ones, if you could call it that. Both had been left behind. Even in the difficult times, Coulson had drawn a lot of comfort from having Grant with him.

"There isn't anyone else coming through," Coulson answered Stephen, before addressing Fury. "It's taken us a while, but we've been able to track down the agents who were taken while they were in the middle of ops. There are several who have been captured and need extraction teams."

Frowning in worry, Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist, letting his brother settle against his back.

Bucky frowned at that. He knew what that meant. He glanced toward his Moy, a question in his eyes. "We can help..." he offered for all the others in the room, knowing that even if they weren't SHIELD agents, nearly all of them had some experience with operations of some type or other. And those that didn't have that experience were skilled in other ways.

Grant shifted even more noticeably against Coulson, unable to keep from biting his lip as he glanced at Fury. He never had been able to get past his nerves around the older man and always acting on his best behavior.

Steve smiled at his best friend and gently squeezed Brock's shoulder as he said, "Phil, why don't you give us a full report and then we can figure out the best teams to extract the agents?" Looking at Grant with a kind smile, he added, "You can stay here with our partners. Help yourself to some food."

Grant blinked at that, startled at Steve's phrasing. "...Partners?" he asked hesitantly, glancing around the room and seeing the way the men were grouped in a different light.

Peter grinned. "Yep. I'm Thor’s; Brock got nabbed by Steve; Bucky calls Fury home; Stephen, the one who opened the portal for you, follows Mordo around; and Loki here gets told what to do by the King of Wakanda, who sadly had to take care of some issues back home..." he blurted, ignoring the offended sounds the others made at the way he worded things. It wasn't like he wasn't telling the truth, after all.

Loki shook his head at his near-brother and sighed. "You have confused the poor boy more than he already was..." he muttered under his breath, seeing Grant's wide-eyed look.

Fury sighed and shook his head at Peter before addressing Grant. "You can of course stay with your father, if you'd prefer. But you're welcome to sit and talk with the others while we have our meeting."

Coulson gently squeezed Grant's hand. "What would you like to do, boy?" he murmured softly.

Grant almost said he wanted to stay with Coulson. They had rarely been apart since the moment half the earth's population had just disappeared five years before. It was taking a bit of getting used to, having everyone around again. Still, he knew Coulson worried about him sometimes, how clingy he was, and he also knew that the things they needed to discuss were things he shouldn't be around to hear. And from the way Peter spoke, it sounded as if the others in the room had similar relationships like he had with Coulson. It might be nice to be with some people who were more like he was... where he didn't have to keep himself in check and watch every word, he said in case it got him or his father in trouble. He bit his lip uncertainly, torn between wanting to join the others and wanting to stay as close to Coulson as possible. "W... what do you think, sir?" he finally whispered.

"I think it will do you good to make friends and get to know the others here," Coulson said softly. "I won't be far. I'll still be in the compound. And you can call or message me if you need to."

Giving a quick nod in acknowledgement of the older man's words, Grant swallowed. "Yessir... I'll stay here and... try to be friendly..." he said awkwardly. Outside of the team, he hadn't ever really made any friends. And even with the team, if it hadn't been for them making the effort and pushing him out of his 'comfort' zones, he'd probably have been a recluse.

Coulson kissed his forehead. "I love you. If it gets to be too much for you, I'll come and get you immediately," he promised.

Stroking Brock's arm, Steve murmured softly to him, "Keep an eye on Grant? He was under Garrett's thumb for far too long before Coulson got hold of him."

"I love you too, Da..." Grant whispered, giving the older man a tiny smile.

Brock nodded at Steve, directing a worried look at the younger man. "I will, Cap...."

Coulson hugged Grant tightly to himself for a few more moments and then stepped away, smiling as he saw Steve and Fury give their partners affection before moving to join him.

Brock kissed Steve on the cheek before the other man left to follow Nick and Phil. He moved over to Grant's side. "I don't know who all you've met before, if you've met any of us, so I'll do some quick introductions. I'm Brock... That's Bucky... Stephen... Peter... Loki..." He pointed at each person as he introduced them.

Grant nodded. "Hello..." he said quietly, shifting to one of the couches.

Loki made a point of pulling Peter to the couch where he was sat, as it looked very much as if the ex-Ravager planned on sitting as close as possible and giving Grant the third-degree. "Give him some space, Aurvandil... he is not used to us yet..." he murmured to his near-brother. Peter sighed in annoyance but listened.

"I'm Mordo." Mordo smiled at Grant from where he sat with Stephen settled on a chair next to him, holding onto his lover's hand.

Thor sat on the other side of Peter and grinned at Grant. "And I am Thor. I believe the only one you have not yet met is T'Challa. Though since he will return shortly for my brother, I am certain you will meet him then."

Grant nodded mutely at Thor, seeming a bit overwhelmed at meeting the Avenger. "...Ah... yes... uh... pleased to meet you," he finally got out.

Stephen smiled faintly at the younger man's apparent nerves. "It is alright. The only ones who bite are the masters; and then they only bite the one who belongs to them..." he teased, in a very serious tone, though his eyes gave away the fact he was teasing.

Grant's head swiveled toward where Stephen and Mordo sat so fast, Bucky winced and watched to make certain the kid hadn't given himself whiplash.

"...Belongs to them?" he asked faintly, though in an obviously curious tone.

Mordo snorted softly, draping his arm around Stephen's shoulders. "We're lovers and partners, but there's also one very clearly in control in our relationship. Perhaps that's something you also have experience with," he added, having caught a glimpse of the collar Grant wore.

Grant's hand went up to his neck without thought, touching the collar he wore in a self-soothing action. It helped calm him, since Coulson wasn't personally there to calm him. Doing so shifted the collar of his shirt so that the leather band could be easily seen by all, as could the ring he wore. "I... Yes sir..." Grant said to Moro deferentially, somehow sensing that he was the one in control of that particular relationship. "...My father..." he said softly. "We aren't..." He motioned his hands vaguely. "...Though."

"But he's in control of you?" Mordo's voice was low and understanding. "You belong to him as much as with him?"

Grant smiled at the way Mordo phrased the question, liking the words he chose. "Yes, sir. Exactly that...."

Peter relaxed against Thor and smiled. "Is he your daddy?" His question was serious, and it was asked in such a way, it was clear he wasn't being an obnoxious ass like he sometimes was. He had a wistful look on his face. He missed Yondu.

Grant blinked, then blushed. He knew it made him seem childish, but he saw no reason to hide the truth. "Yeah. He's my daddy..." he said softly.

Thor wrapped his arm around Peter, drawing his lover onto his lap. "We may not have exactly the same kind of relationships, but there is enough similar that it gives us something to bond over and talk about."

"I... I haven't met anyone else with similar relationships to what my dad and I have..." Grant admitted. "I've never actually talked with anyone about it except for dad. I didn't want to talk to the wrong person and have him get into trouble over me... and... well, we aren't even typical for this type of relationship... so... I wouldn't give it up for anything, but sometimes I feel like we're on an island all by ourselves and no one else could ever hope to understand..." he said, with a crooked smile.

"Just cuz it isn't typical, doesn't make it wrong. And even if you aren't exactly like us, that doesn't mean we wouldn't understand. You ever need to talk, kid... you've got five other guys that I'm sure would be willing to talk..." Bucky said confidently.

Peter nodded. "What he said."

"And it's not just our partners you can talk to," Mordo commented. "If you ever needed to talk to any of us...if you ever felt unsure about anything and can't talk to your father about it...we'll be here for you," he promised.

Grant swallowed hard at that. "Thank you... I... it means a lot...."

Brock bumped shoulders with him. "We gotta stick together. Especially now, when everything's so messed up...."

"We all have to rely on the support from our friends here," Thor commented, before frowning and reaching for his comm as it chimed.

Peter glanced at Thor, a worried look on his face. "New Asgard?" he mouthed, trying to look over Thor's shoulder to see the caller ID.

Loki watched curiously.

Thor shook his head. "It's Rocket," he answered. "I'd better answer." He smiled at his brother and his lover. "I won't be gone long."

Peter's face became even more worried. "He better not have wrecked my ship!" he blurted, teasing but not. He shifted so Thor could stand, however, automatically leaning against Loki in companionable silence.

Loki leaned on Peter as well; a bit surprised but pleased that one of his brother's closest companions didn't hate him on sight the way so many of the others had.

"That won't be it." Thor leaned over to kiss Peter and gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I will be back soon."

"Yeah. Okay. Call me if you need me..." Peter said, with a crooked grin.

Loki just nodded.

Grant watched as Thor walked to the patio and twirled his hammer, flying up into the air with a dramatic exit. "And he always leaves like that?" His voice was amused.

"Mostly..." Bucky chuckled.

Mordo smiled, nuzzling Stephen's shoulder before saying, regretfully, "My exit won't be as dramatic, but I'm needed for an urgent meeting." He stroked his lover's hair. "You should stay here. I won't be gone long."

"You do not need me at the meeting?" Stephen asked curiously. Being the Sorcerer Supreme, he was often called to the various meetings, even if it was for something some of the other sorcerers could easily handle on their own. Wong had complained often enough that Stephen was overworking himself because of it. He wondered if the other man had said something to Mordo about it.

"Not today." Mordo kissed him. "Relax. Take a breather. I won't be gone long and then we can be together for the rest of the evening."

Stephen smiled, kissing his mate back. "Okay. I'll do that and I'll look forward to the evening...."

"I love you." Mordo hugged him a bit tighter for a moment and then let go, standing and leaving with a polite nod and farewell to the rest.

"...Love you too!" Stephen sing-songed playfully to his mate's retreating back, before leaning into the sofa cushions.

Grant glanced around at the group, taking note of who was left. "So... if I'm not wrong... everyone left in this room leans toward being submissive, correct?"

Brock nodded. "That's right. I think this is the first time all of us have been without our mates... our masters... in a while now...."

The group of six settled back into the couches quietly. Eventually, idle chit-chat could be heard as they got to know each other.

****

Coulson's report to Fury and Steve had ended up taking longer than any of them had initially assumed. There were a lot of agents in precarious positions now that the missing had been returned and while Coulson had done his best to track their safety, there were some still off the grid.

It took longer than they would have liked, but the three finally returned to where they'd left their partners (or son, in Coulson's case).

***

None of them could really say whose idea it had been. Originally, they had just done a quick tour of the compound, showing Grant where he and Coulson would most likely stay if they ever spent the night). Then, they'd gone to the grounds to look around. But they'd all been cooped up for several days, if not weeks, due to needing to recover. They had got bored (never a good occasion) and they wanted to help. So... they had borrowed a van and left the grounds, heading into the nearest city. None of them thought to leave a message beyond 'going out for a bit, be back later'.

***

By the time the rest of the Doms had returned, Fury, Steve and Coulson had ascertained that their partners (and son) had left of their own accord and not been dragged away. It didn't make them any less worried, though, and it was only a handful of moments before they were making use of phones and comms to try and trace their wayward charges.

***

The group had all brought their cell phones with them. They had also all decided to go to a movie; and, per the instructions of the theatre announcements given just before the movie's start, they had all silenced their phones. They were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't notice their phones vibrating and didn't answer. Three hours later, they were finally leaving the theater and decided to go grab some food at a nearby pub, not thinking to check their phones for messages. They were all getting along very well and having fun. Grant had relaxed considerably and blended in almost flawlessly with the others. "This was a lot of fun. It's... it's been a long time since I've hung out in a group that wasn't my team; and the first time I felt comfortable doing so..." he admitted, with a shy blush.

"We'll have to ask your dad to come by more often..." Brock responded, before taking a sip of his beer.

***

After asking Friday to alert them to anything seen on the traffic cams, the Doms split up, each taking a vehicle to try and track down the others. At the same time, each tried calling not only their charge, but the others, too.

***

".... And that's when I discovered Jemma had packed us sandwiches with meat, cheese and special aioli and slipped them into MY pack... I never even thought to double check. Fitz didn't let me live it down for a week after..." Grant chuckled.

"And this was after you'd given him a hard time about bringing food with him before?" Bucky asked, in amusement.

"Well... this was actually a little over a year from our first mission where I'd given him a hard time," Grant admitted. "I just never thought Jemma would make me something and hide it as a 'surprise'."

Brock smiled. "You're cared about more than you thought you'd be."

Stephen took another sip of his ale and glanced at his watch. "I'm surprised we haven't gotten a call yet..." he muttered quietly, pulling out his phone and wincing when he noticed all the missed calls; not only from Mordo, but from Steve, Fury, Thor and Coulson. The only one who hadn't called him was T'Challa, although he suspected the king might be using other means to try and locate them. Sighing in annoyance- at himself that he'd been so neglectful to leave the sound off on his phone once leaving the theater- he turned the sound back on and drew up the contact for Mordo. "You all probably want to check your phones..." he said seriously, before hitting the green dial button.

Frowning, all the other men did as he suggested, a collection of winces and moans carrying around the table as everyone realized that they'd basically been ignoring nearly four hours of calls without meaning to. Each person began to call their own mate, except for Loki; who didn't have a cell phone, so didn't have anything to call with.

***

Once their partners had begun answering their phones and responding to the calls, it wasn't long before the relieved Doms arranged to meet their subs at the pub so that they could drive back all together. It was very clear that all the Doms had been worried about the other men.

***

Grant was dejected, slumped at the table.

"What's wrong, kid?" Peter asked curiously. "We messed up. And I won't say we aren't in trouble... but there's no need to look so down about it...."

"I don't like disappointing my dad..." Grant admitted. "I haven't messed up this badly since he first adopted me..."

Stephen smiled and squeezed Grant's shoulder. "Well, I'm certain that he'll be forgiving...." He finished his tankard of ale and finished eating the fries he'd ordered to go with the drink.

Loki winced and rubbed his nose. He wasn't sure if T'Challa would know what had occurred or not. If not, he'd be facing Thor. If so, he'd be facing both of them. "Most likely any repercussions will not occur until they have ascertained that we are well and not harmed at all."

Brock glanced toward the pub door as it opened.

The Doms had arrived at the pub all at the same time more-or less. It didn't take them long to reach the sides of their subs.

Coulson wasted no time wrapping his arms around Grant and pulling him in close. "I love you," he whispered in his son's ear.

Thor stopped by Peter's side, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders. "If the circumstances were different, I believe we would all join you for a drink."

T'Challa quickly headed to Loki's side, embracing the Asgardian. "I am glad you're safe," he whispered.

"I believe we _all_ are," Fury commented, moving to stand next to Bucky, letting his hand rest on the other man's shoulder.

Steve wrapped his arms around Brock, breathing in deeply as he let go of the fear and worry that he'd lost the other man again.

All the subs looked embarrassed and guilty about having unnecessarily worried their Doms. It was Brock that spoke for them all. "We went to a movie, so had to put our phones on silent. When we got out, we forgot to turn the ringer back on. It was stupid and not deliberate, but... I should have checked anyway...."

"We all should have checked," Grant whispered. "I've had more practice at this and knew better, at least. I was just so... excited at making new friends who understood me..." he whispered.

Peter pouted slightly. "Could the circumstances change enough to have that drink together?" he whispered hopefully.

Loki hugged T'Challa. "When did you get back? I had no phone to call you, but if I'd known you were back, I would have returned to you...." He wrinkled his nose. "I should have insisted one of the others check...."

Coulson pressed a kiss to Grant's head. "I'm really happy you've made friends, son," he whispered in his boy's ear. "You should have told me where you were going, but it's not a bad thing that you've made friends."

"Perhaps when you are not in trouble," Thor answered, his voice wry.

T'Challa hugged Loki tightly. "It was not long after Phil, Nick and Steve returned from their meeting," he commented.

Grant clung to his father tightly. "I'm sorry, Da..." he whispered.

Peter sighed. "Yeah... how much trouble am I in?"

Loki nuzzled against T'Challa's neck. "I am sorry I missed your return..." he whispered. "I am very sorry I have worried you. I will not ask if I am in trouble. I should have asked one of the others to contact you... or for use of one of the others' phones so I could contact you...."

Coulson kissed Grant's neck and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I'm going to drive us back to the compound, boy." He stroked his fingers along Grant's collar. "You're still mine. _Still my boy_." He whispered the words into Grant's ear.

"We will discuss that at the compound." Thor reached down to help Peter out of the chair.

T'Challa stroked the back of Loki's head. "I will take you back to the compound with the others."

Mordo took Stephen's hand, squeezing it gently. "I believe we would be better discussing what happened as a group," he commented to his lover, before helping Stephen to stand.

Stephen nodded wordlessly, standing beside Mordo and taking the other man's hand. He was glad that none of the others seemed inclined to argue; Grant looked very upset and he feared arguing would make the upset worse.

"I'll always be yours, Da... even when I'm a naughty brat..." Grant whispered, slanting his head so his throat was exposed, showing off the collar clearly.

Mordo gently squeezed Stephen's hand in return.

His arm wrapped around Brock's shoulders, Steve walked over to Coulson and Grant. "Why don't you ride back with us, Phil?" he suggested. "That way, you and Grant can sit in the back."

Coulson nodded in thanks and helped Grant to stand, still holding onto his son with a tight grip.

Grant leaned against his father, relaxing so that Phil could maneuver him easier. He felt like a failure. He knew one of the number one rules his father had for him was that he always answer his phone when his father called, and he keep the older man informed of what he was doing and where he was. Yes, they'd left a vague note, but he'd neglected to do the other things. He'd been too focused on the fact he was with the group and didn’t have to pretend like he usually did around non-team.

Stephen smiled sadly at Mordo. He wasn't afraid, or worried. He didn't even feel overly guilty- it had been an honest mistake- though he felt enough guilt that he wouldn't try and talk himself out of punishment. He knew he deserved the correction, if only to help him remember next time. He did feel badly for Grant. But there wasn't anything to be done for that.

Kissing Grant's head, Coulson led his son out of the pub, following Steve and Brock to their vehicle, keeping a tight hold of his son.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Doms followed, each holding on tightly to their subs and whispering words of love and reassurance.

The trip back to the compound was quiet, if short. Friday had informed the other occupants of the group's arrival, so when they went into the main living area, it was deserted. No one else wanted to be present for any punishments meted out, and past-experience had shown that there would be no hesitation in punishing in front of them. The Doms had been very worried and this occasion might be more emotional than was comfortable for an outsider, trusted friend though they might be.

Grant looked at his feet as they entered the room. He and Coulson had decided long ago they wouldn't hide from their friends. And if Coulson felt it necessary, he'd punish him in front of people. He didn't know if this situation warranted that or not, so he was waiting to be directed in what to do.

Brock, taking the bull by the horns, followed Steve to the chair Steve had chosen, waiting until the larger man had sat before shoving his pants and underwear down to his ankles and draping himself over his Dom's lap. He was going to end up there anyway and he figured he could answer any questions from that position.

The others blinked at the action but weren't really surprised. The waited for instructions, though.

Steve rested his hand on Brock's backside possessively. He didn't start swatting, but it was clear to anyone watching that he was fully in control of the other man.

Not too surprised by Brock's actions (Steve and Brock were really the ones who demonstrated they were going to do what they wanted, within reason), Fury wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders and asked wryly, "So who wants to explain how staying in the compound became going out for a movie and a beer without telling us anything more than, 'popped out for a few minutes'?"

"We got all talked out and there was nothing to do and it was booooring!" Peter answered quickly, sounding like a thwarted pre-teen.

Bucky cleared his throat and added sheepishly, "Pretty much what he said. Except if we had known we'd be going to a movie, we would have added that to our brief and poorly thought out message...."

"None of you were told not to leave," Mordo commented. "If you'd just touched base with one of us, you wouldn't be in trouble now. You'd have been given permission to leave."

Stephen nodded. "Common courtesy should have had us doing that anyway. I'm sorry...."

Grant swiped at his eyes, embarrassed to already be crying. He hadn't messed up this stupidly in a long time.

"Is there anything else to add, my heart?" Steve asked seriously, squeezing his mate's backside possessively.

"No, sir..." Brock said, in a subdued tone. "We weren't trying to hide things or get away with anything. We just didn't think."

A chorus of sorrys carried through the room. Only Grant seemed really upset, though. Hs hadn't got into trouble in a very long time. He was certain he'd disappointed his father greatly.

Coulson kissed the side of Grant's head. "It's not the end of the world, boy," he whispered. "I'll take you over my knee, spank you so that you'll remember next time. But I'll forgive you. I'll still love you."

"I disappointed you..." Grant sounded more upset at that fact than he did at being spanked.

"I won't stay disappointed," Coulson promised.

Grant wrapped his arms around Coulson tightly, nuzzling into his father's chest. "I'm sorry, daddy... don't like disappointing you...."

Bucky winced at the words and tone. "None of like disappointing those we love, kid..." he mumbled, mostly to himself, before giving Fury an apologetic look. "Sorry, Moy. I didn't mean to isn't an excuse, I know... but I didn't. I love you...."

Coulson kissed Grant's head and led him over to one of the couches, sitting and guiding his son across his lap.

"I know you didn't intend to worry me. We'll deal with it and then it'll be over. I still love you and you'll be forgiven," Fury promised, guiding his lover towards one of the chairs.

At seeing Bucky and Grant positioned over their Dom's lap, Peter sighed and leaned into Thor. "Are you mad at me, Big Guy?" he whispered, looking up into Thor's face with a sad frown.

Bucky didn't fight the position. It wasn't easy, submitting to punishment; most of Fury and his interactions were affectionate and gentle. He was about to experience another side to their relationship. If he hadn't been trying to be strong so Grant didn't get more upset, he'd have been a bit more panicky.

Grant relaxed slightly as he was positioned. As much as he hated disappointing his father and didn't enjoy being punished, it was a familiar position and comforting in its own way.

Loki sighed and moved into T'Challa's grip at the same time Stephen put himself into Mordo's hands.

"Not mad." Stroking the side of Peter's face, Thor added, "I wish you hadn't done it, because there are all sorts of better things, I would rather do with you than put you across my knee for a spanking."

T'Challa wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed his lover's cheek. "I will punish you, but afterwards, it will be finished between us and you'll be forgiven." He led Loki over to one of the chairs.

Mordo took Stephen's hand, squeezing it gently, and led his lover to one of the other couches. Taking a seat, he guided Stephen across his lap.

"Me too..." Peter said with a sheepish smile, though he didn't try and talk Thor out of spanking him.

"Thank you, my king..." Loki whispered, letting himself be led and then positioned

Stephen reached down and grasped Mordo's ankle.

There wasn't really any need for the Doms to continue speaking. Their charges knew already where they'd gone wrong; and they hadn't misbehaved terribly. No one had any intention of spanking as long or hard as a true punishment spanking.

It didn't take long before the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Every one of the Doms held their charge tight and secure against their stomachs, so that no amount of squirming would cause the subs to fall or risk injury to themselves.

A few moments into the spanking, the sounds of inhaled breaths and soft whimpers began to intersperse with the sounds of smacking. The subs knew they weren't being punished harshly, more reminded, but that somehow made it more difficult to be brave. It didn't take long before sniffling and soft crying could also be heard.

While there were several of the couples in the room, the Doms reacted as if it was just them and their subs. The swats weren't too hard and when they spoke, it wasn't to scold or censure; instead, they reiterated how much they loved the other men. How much they needed them and _wanted_ their subs in their lives.

No one was surprised when it was Grant that broke first. He had been distraught from the moment he'd realized he'd worried his father. The youngest sub went limp over Coulson's lap and just choked on the sobs that tore through his body.

Seconds later, Peter was sobbing in sympathy with the young sub and began to make promises of what he'd do next time he wanted to go out and Thor wasn't there.

The others weren't fighting, but their reaction was calm and more in line with what was occurring. A reminder, while unpleasant, didn't warrant completely losing themselves in tears. Instead, they cried softly, apologized and answered any questions put to them, making sure their Doms knew they understood what they'd done wrong.

Coulson didn't hesitate. Bringing the spanking to a stop, he quickly drew Grant into his arms and cuddled his son tightly on his lap, pressing a firm kiss to Grant's head. "I love you, son," he whispered. "You're mine. My boy. You made a mistake, but it's over now. You're forgiven."

Thor quickly gathered Peter into his own arms, cuddling his lover tightly and kissing the side of his head, whispering soft words of love into his ear.

The other Doms called the spanking done and brought their own partners into their arms, hugging their lovers close and tight and whispering words of love and affection in their ears.

"I love you, daddy..." Grant whispered back. "Thank you for not giving up on me... for reminding me I'm yours...."

Peter snuggled and nuzzled against Thor. "...So glad I'm yours..." he whispered.

Everyone continued snuggling and kissing; some more chaste and innocent than others, but eventually, everyone was settled and calm enough to have conversation. "What did Trash Panda want?" Bucky asked, in a teasing voice.

Thor wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Peter as he replied, "He was asking about when we were coming back to the ship. It made me think. We have formed our own community here. Perhaps we would benefit from _staying_ in our own community."

"Taking our own ship and exploring the universe?" Fury asked.

"What of those with responsibilities here?" Loki asked, with a hint of worry. T'Challa was a king. Would he leave his people? If not, Loki would obviously stay by his side, but it would mean saying goodbye to Thor again.

"It wouldn't be hard to open a doorway from here to there," Mordo commented. "Anyone with responsibilities here could move backwards and forwards with ease."

"I like the idea..." Peter said, with a grin. "There are so many places I could show you!"

T'Challa smiled. "As long as I can come back to Wakanda when I am needed, it sounds like something I would like to do."

"What do you think, son?" Coulson asked Grant softly.

Loki smiled. "I could show you much as well." He kissed T'Challa.

"We could do that?" Grant asked, with a hesitantly excited voice.

T'Challa kissed his lover in return. "I look forward to whatever you'd like to show me."

Coulson nodded. "It might be good for both of us."

Loki smiled, relaxing in T'Challa's arms.

"I'd like to go," Grant admitted.

"So, it's decided then? We're all going on a space trip?" Bucky couldn't help sounding a bit excited himself.

"I think so." Fury wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's waist, kissing Bucky's shoulder.

Steve smiled and nuzzled Brock's neck. "It'll be easier to handle than the trip through time."

"Considering how I threw up on Sam with that trip, I hope so..." Brock's voice was rueful.

Bucky grinned and kissed Fury back.

Steve smiled and then looked towards Fury and Coulson. "I figure the best time will be after we retrieve those agents. We make sure they all come home, then we can explore space."

"Is there anything we can do to help with that?" Stephen asked.

"I'm sure there probably are ways you can help." Fury began to explain.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairing introduced in this chapter: Wilson Fisk/Matt Murdock

Fisk wasn't sure when things had gone wrong between him and Vanessa. It wasn't as if they hated each other; it just seemed that, after half of the world's population had been taken, something had gone missing from their relationship. Perhaps she had been attracted to the danger more than the man. And in the five years everyone had gone, Fisk had found himself toeing the straight and narrow. He wasn't a good man, but he didn't feel like the man he had once been. Not anymore.

***

Matt had been one of those taken. At least, that was what he'd been told by Turk when he'd gone to the petty-criminal's turf after he'd been unable to find Foggy or Karen and going to their old office had revealed a day-care. He'd been taken and five years later, life had moved on. Foggy had married Marci and moved to San Francisco; Karen had married a Veteran friend of Frank Castle's and moved to some tiny town in the mid-west Turk couldn't remember; and Matt? Matt felt like Rip Van Winkle; he'd gone to sleep, only to wake up years in the future in a world he didn't recognize.

He'd contacted Foggy through his law office. After several minutes of his friend crying about how glad he was to hear from him and how heartbroken they'd been, he had got Karen's number and promised to call once a week until they were able to meet up again. When he'd called Karen, there were more tears, but she hadn't been able to stay on long; the sounds of small children could be heard in the background. They'd promised to keep in touch, and he'd hung up. He felt relieved at knowing they were safe and happy, but it was bittersweet. He felt alone.

Having no one to worry about him or curtail his activity, Matt threw himself whole-heartedly into fighting the crime the natural upheaval of having half the world's population suddenly returned caused. And he wasn't careful about it.

***

He might not be breaking the law anymore, but that didn't mean Fisk was without his network. It wasn't long before his network informed him that the devil of Hell's Kitchen was back on the streets, drawing the attention of criminals far worse than Fisk had ever been.

There wasn't much thought that went into his decision to track down the man in the red suit. Fisk had changed a lot, but if the devil had been gone for five years, that meant he hadn't had any chance to change. And he was going to get himself killed.

There was a gang that had been hassling one of the local youth groups. Fisk had intended to deal with them anyway, but since he knew the devil would likely try to intercede, he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone.

***

Stopping the gang harassing the youth had been an easy decision for Matt. He'd got the information on when the next youth meeting was to occur and, suiting up, had quickly headed that direction to wait for the gang. When the thugs had arrived, he'd jumped down in front of them, preventing their entry into the room where the meet was taking place.

"You'll leave these kids alone," he growled.

"Why? Because some Devil copycat says to?" The gang's apparent leader sneered, pulling a switchblade.

"Because the Hell's Devil has returned, and he really wants to burn something..." Matt's smile was bitter and brittle and frightening with his intent.

The leader faltered while his gang stepped back and fidgeted uncertainly.

Fisk had arrived on the scene in time to hear the words uttered by Matt. Shaking his head, he walked swiftly to the other man's side, making it clear who he now stood with. "I suggest you listen to him." His voice was quiet and calm.

Darting a surprised look at Fisk, the gang leader held his hands up and backed up. Rumor was Fisk had gone legit and stayed within the law... but that didn’t make him less dangerous. And given the Devil's five-year absence, he was actually more afraid of Fisk. "Whatever, man. We have better things to do...c'mon!" He motioned to the rest of the gang and soon, they were all gone, leaving Matt with Fisk.

"They let you out again..." Matt ground out, through clenched teeth.

Fisk turned to face Matt fully. "You've been gone for five years. There's a lot you've missed," he said calmly. "I see you've decided to just pick up where you left off. Dangerous, reckless behavior. Even if you'd won, they would have got some hits in."

"Yeah...so?" Matt said, with a careless tone. "Can't imagine that'd bother you any."

"Where are you staying now?" Fisk asked.

"The nuns let me stay in the guest room of the orphanage. My stuff was all sold or stored." Matt allowed a small bit of the helpless confusion he felt to bleed into his tone.

Fisk nodded and took a step closer to Matt, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'm going to take you home with me."

"Uh...no. You aren't. I'm not going anywhere with you..." Matt said, in bemusement. A lot might have changed in five years, but he couldn't imagine that enough had changed where Fisk would want to help him. "Besides. Isn't that something you should run by your wife first?"

"Vanessa and I are no longer together," Fisk said. "And you have nothing to worry about with me. As I said. A lot has changed in five years. I am no longer the man you once knew."

"Maybe...no offense, but I'll believe it when I see it. But since you've managed to shorten my evening plans considerably... I guess I'll have some time to look into it." Matt snorted. "Later, Fisk. I'll be watching you..." he said, before disappearing down the nearest alley as fast as he could go.

The devil of Hell's Kitchen might be planning on watching him, but Fisk was definitely going to be doing the same thing. It was a bigger concern than five years ago, now that he was toeing the line legally and didn't have to worry about getting arrested.

Returning to his car, Fisk began to call his contacts, requesting that they tell him of anything they saw the newly returned devil getting involved in.

***

It was a week later, and Matt was beyond frustrated. He couldn't imagine things had changed that much in five years, but he was proven wrong. Oh, there was still crime. But the types of things he stood against? Well, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but the crooks almost always immediately gave up on his arrival. It had never been that easy before. The only clue he had that clued him in that he was the main factor in the odd behavior was a comment he'd overheard about 'that one being under his protection'.

Frustrated and not sure what to do, Matt was going after his newest target with little preparation at all. He knew the crew was smuggling. That was it. He had no clue if it was drugs, weapons or people. He just knew he was going to stop it. To that end, he found himself in the shadows of the docks, waiting for his moment to strike.

***

It was purely by chance that Fisk had intel on the same group as Matt about the smuggling. He had more information; knew that the group was in the black market for organs and didn't care if those they stole from died of natural causes or not. It had taken time and one of his own people working as a double agent, but he was finally in the position where he could make his move.

***

Matt had taken out six of the armed guards before they had wised up and attacked him all at once. He fought hard, though, so when they took him down, it wasn't easy, and he was cut and bruised a great deal.

***

Fisk hadn't gone after the smugglers alone. He'd brought his team with him. But he still hadn't got there in time to prevent the devil from going down.

Almost immediately, his men and women fanned out to go after the smugglers. Fisk acted only to move the gang away from the devil and then crouched by Matt's side.

Matt had been hit in the head too hard and, at one point, he had felt the sharp jab of a needle. He was disoriented... confused... and while he could sense Fisk there, he couldn't tell who it was. He could only assume that whoever it was planned to hurt him worse and he couldn't stop himself from flinching away and hitting out in an attempt to protect himself.

Fisk quickly ducked the strike - not hard to do, since it was obvious the other man was disorientated - and he carefully put a hand on Matt's shoulder, avoiding the other man's injuries. "You're safe. The smugglers are being taken care of. Now it's time you get looked after."

"F.. Fisk?" Matt would have winced at his slurred speech and how hopeful it sounded had he not been occupied with trying to focus. The disorientation was becoming worse as whatever drug he'd been injected with took hold. He was dizzy. He couldn't focus. He felt like he was going to fall asleep, but he couldn't do that. If he fell asleep, he was dead. He instinctively knew that. For the first time in a very long time, he was frightened. A fright bordering on terrified.

"I'm here." Fisk carefully lifted Matt into his arms, doing his best not to aggravate the smaller man's wounds further. "I'm going to put you in my car and drive you to my home. I have good people there. Doctors. I'll take care of you." Even while he was talking, he carried Matt towards his car, very careful and gentle.

Matt wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. All he knew was that whoever held him was being gentle and it was easing his fear. It was instinct to curl into the person cradling him, to not fight. As disoriented as he was, his instinct was all he had and it was telling him he was safe with Fisk, if that was who it really was.

It was a quick decision to ask one of his people to take the wheel instead of him driving both Matt and him back to his home. Carefully climbing in the back seat of the car, Fisk secured both of them and settled Matt in his arms on his lap. He stroked and touched where it wouldn't cause harm to do so but didn't remove the mask.

Matt had fallen asleep, succumbing to the drugs. Fisk's gentleness with him helped keep him calm through the trip.

The trip was quick, without breaking any of the speed limits. Fisk had called ahead during the journey, so as soon as the car stopped, he was lifting Matt out and carrying him carefully into the building and to the medical area.

The doctor glanced at Fisk as he came in. "Is he going to be able to disrobe himself or help? Will he need to be restrained?" he asked, not sure if Matt was completely out or just closing his eyes. He didn't ask Matt because Fisk was his boss.

"He isn't conscious," Fisk replied. "I can disrobe him. But leave off any restraints." He didn't want Matt to feel like a prisoner when he woke up. Carefully placing Matt on the bed, Fisk began to remove the costume, though he still left the mask in place.

"Guess what they say about him being tough is true." The doctor whistled low as all the scars adorning Matt's body were made visible. "Surprised you don't want to take this moment to find out who he really is." He began to clean, bandage and stitch. "You might not have a choice if you want me to treat his face wounds."

Fisk knew the doctor was right. Matt was unconscious, which meant he wouldn't be able to fight the removal of his mask. "Do what you need to in order to treat him, but nothing about his identity leaves this room. And the mask goes back as soon as it's safe to do so."

The doctor nodded, carefully removing the mask and beginning treatment of those wounds. His eyebrow only rose slightly when he recognized the blind lawyer who had put Fisk behind bars. He didn't comment, though, choosing instead to remark, "You should have this cleaned. He should be safe enough and his identity hidden enough if you put him in your guest room. No one would dare go in there without your permission."

Fisk nodded in response to the doctor's words, his eyes not leaving Matt's face. It was hard not to reach out and touch the smaller man; but he held himself back, knowing that the remaining wounds needed to be treated.

The doctor was quick and efficient. Soon, Matt was clean, bandaged and stitched. The last thing the doctor did was draw blood. "I'll test this to make certain they didn't give him something other than a sedative, but if they didn't, he should wake in an hour or so. If you want to get him settled into that guest bed." The doctor quickly left to run the blood test, leaving it to Fisk to carry Matt to where he'd be kept. He also left it to the large man if he'd redress Matt in the dirty uniform or leave him naked, which would make it easier for the doctor to treat, but might alarm the patient when he woke, if someone wasn't there to calm him immediately.

Picking up a blanket from the bed, Fisk carefully draped it around Matt and then carried the smaller man from the room, taking the back stairs to the guest room so there was no chance of running into anyone. Inside the room, he settled Matt in the bed and then took up position next to the other man.

Matt slept peacefully under Fisk's watchful gaze, seemingly unaware of the older, larger man's presence. Until the doctor came to give Fisk the results of the test. Not wanting to disturb the patient, the doctor called Fisk to come outside the room.

Fisk slipped out of the room to join the doctor, closing the door softly behind him.

The doctor very quickly let Fisk know that the only drug found in Matt's system was the sedative; but due to the unique nature of Matt's blood, it wouldn't be clear if there would be side effects or, more accurately, what they were, until they occurred.

It was a quick report, but not quick enough. Matt could sense Fisk's absence in his sleep and began to thrash and panic.

Fisk heard the responses and after acknowledging the report, he quickly slipped into the room and returned to Matt's side, taking the smaller man's hand.

Matt clung to Fisk's hand in his sleep. It was something he would have never done if he'd been awake and it betrayed that, deep down, on a level where he didn't let himself think, he trusted Fisk.

Fisk held Matt's hand, clasped tight in his own. While he was relieved that it had only been a sedative, he couldn't help but worry about the other man. He hadn't let himself think about Matt in five years, but with the return of the missing, he couldn't stop his emotions now.

***

It was three hours before the sedative began to wear off. Matt woke with a splitting and disorienting headache and the discovery that someone was holding his hand protectively. "...Wh... where am I?" he finally asked in a hoarse voice.

"You are in my home." Fisk's voice was as calm and soothing as he could make it. "You're safe here," he added.

Matt swallowed hard, but he didn't try to feign anger or fear. He was slightly nervous, but he knew he'd be dead now- should have been dead- if it wasn't for Fisk. The man could have eliminated him while he was unconscious and didn't. It seemed he could be trusted. "Thank you..." he finally managed to whisper.

Fisk squeezed his hand gently in acknowledgement. "You're fortunate I was there," he said mildly. "Did you even have a plan?"

Matt snorted. "Stop the bad guys?" he offered carelessly. It was obvious he'd had no plan. He didn’t comment on being fortunate. He knew he was, but admitting it was too hard.

"They injected you with a sedative. Beat you up badly," Fisk pointed out. "Not for the first time, either, if those scars on your body are anything to go by. That reckless, dangerous behavior is going to stop."

"Yeah? Well... you can't tell me what to do. So... there..." Matt realized he sounded like a petulant child. But there wasn't much he could do about it. His mind was still too fuzzy to form a coherent argument. "Why do you care, anyway?" he asked, before realizing. "You saw all my scars? Where are my clothes?!" He yanked his hand out of Fisk's and began trying to get out of the bed; whether it was to find his clothes or get away from this strange situation, he hadn't quite decided.

"Calm down." Fisk let his hands rest on Matt's shoulders; not holding him down, but just touching. "Your clothes are being cleaned. You'll get them back. You needed to have your wounds treated." He slid his hands down to Matt's upper arms.

Matt shivered at the touch, yanking the covers of the bed back up to cover himself; more to hide his body's unwelcome and unexpected reaction than to hide his scars. "You'll give them back?" He tried to take control of the conversation, because he felt so out of control of everything else.

"Of course," Fisk replied, his voice still as gentle and soothing as it had been. He moved his hands back up to Matt's shoulders, thumbs gently brushing over the smaller man's skin.

Matt relaxed slightly. "Why?" he asked, even though the last thing he wanted was for Fisk to consider it and possibly change his mind. "You hate me. Why help me? Why give me back my suit?"

"I don't hate you," Fisk answered. "I've been trying to protect you. To keep you safe. Not that you've made that easy." He frowned. "Those scars tell me you've been acting recklessly for a long time."

"You should know. I've been fighting bad guys since I put you in jail the first time. Then I died. Or nearly died. I'm not quite sure about that. Only time I stopped, actually...till that whole disappearing and coming back five years later thing, at any rate." Matt couldn't keep the bragging, confrontational tone out of his voice if he'd tried; and since he wasn’t trying, it was loud and clear.

Fisk gripped Matt's shoulders; not hard or painfully, but definitely reacting. "You will stop now." He still didn't raise his voice, but the words were very intense.

"You can't make me!" Maybe defying the larger man wasn't terribly wise or productive, given his position, but Matt couldn't stop himself.

Shifting onto the bed, Fisk moved Matt over his lap, pushing the blanket enough out of the way to expose the smaller man's backside and resting his hand on it. "I will not argue with you." He landed a firm smack and then began to rub the spot he'd just swatted.

"What are you doing?!" Matt yelped and immediately began to struggle to get away. A conflict of riotous feelings assaulted him: shock at being over Fisk's lap being spanked; offended pride that the older man would think Matt deserved such a punishment; irritation that the larger man had maneuvered him without him realizing or suspecting what was about to occur; and a tiny bit of fear and shame because part of him liked it, but he wasn't sure why...he just felt like he shouldn't.

Fisk tightened his hold on the other man, delivering a second firm smack before pausing to rub once more. "I'm spanking you. If you won't look after yourself for your own sake, perhaps this will make you think." He delivered a third swat then rubbed once more his hand nearly large enough to cover Matt's entire backside.

Matt continued to struggle, kicking, hitting and jack-knifing in place to attempt to get out of Fisk's grip. He angled his head in what was obvious preparation to bite.

Fisk snagged a pillow, sliding it under Matt's head so it was between his skin and the other man's mouth. He continued to spank at a slow pace, rubbing after every swat. "You fight and struggle as much as you want, but I won't let go of you."

Matt let out a frustrated grunt as he bit pillow instead of leg, then another frustrated grunt as his backside was swatted again. Fisk might have been smacking slowly, but the strength more than made up for the time in between. The swats were hard enough to sting for several seconds and the rubbing wasn't soothing the sting at all; it was somehow amplifying it so that there was twice the pain with less effort. Matt didn't know how that was possible, but Fisk knew how to spank a person. It was obvious. "You can't!" he found himself whining, even though it was obvious Fisk could and was. He continued to try and kick and hit his way free.

"You're wrong there." Fisk moved his hand a bit lower, beginning to focus the swats and rubbing towards Matt's sit spots and thighs, still keeping a tight grip. "I can do this. I won't let you act so dangerously anymore."

"What right do you have to order me not to do something?! Why do you even care?!" Matt's voice caught, sounding close to a wail, as his sit spots were targeted. To his mortification, his body hadn't got the memo that being spanked by Fisk was a bad thing. He suddenly stopped struggling and instead held himself unnaturally still, trying to keep his hips raised off of Fisk so the older man couldn't tell. It was next to impossible, though. Each firm swat caused his body to be pushed forward against the larger man’s lap. Tears of embarrassed shame pooled in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He didn't want this. He didn't like this. Did he?

"I care about you." Fisk's voice was firm, and his answer was given without hesitation. "Things changed in those five years you were gone. I know it's scary to come back and find that you've lost that time." He rubbed a bit more before giving another swat and then pausing to rub. "I knew who you were before half of the world disappeared. I kept it to myself."

"I... I know..." Matt admitted hesitantly, in a pained voice. His bottom was throbbing, and it was all he could do not to start crying vocally. "You never told anyone, and I never understood why...."

"For the same reason I've been looking out for you since you returned," Fisk answered. "I care about you. I want to keep you safe."

"But why?" Matt's voice caught and he let out a choked, distressed sob. "We were enemies... why did you care?"

"I didn't want to be enemies with you at that time, but it took half of the population disappearing for me to change," Fisk said. He was still rubbing rather than smacking, Matt's backside a deep pink, nearly red and warm to the touch.

"Everything and everyone changed..." Matt said mournfully, before just dropping boneless over Fisk's lap. "I'm the same, but nothing else is..." He began to cry softly; he was still holding still, but it was less about hiding his body's reactions and more complete exhaustion. The sedative was still in his system, after all.

Fisk slid his hand up over Matt's back, stroking and rubbing over his skin. "But you're not alone to deal with the changes. I'm going to look after you."

"What if I don't want to be looked after?" Matt’s demeanor indicated he did, but his words and voice made it clear he'd not admit it yet, not even to himself.

"You need to be taken care of," Fisk said. "You're in danger of self-destructing if no one steps in. And I'm going to do that."

"And what? Spank me every time I go out to fight criminals?" Matt wasn't attempting to hide his tears by this point.

"Yes. And you'll have a home. Somewhere to belong. Someone to belong to," Fisk added.

"I don't belong anywhere or to anyone!" Matt said firmly. If there was a wistful tone in his voice, he hoped Fisk ignored it. He thought he might luck out in that, at least. If the older man had been able to ignore Matt's unwanted physical reaction, he should be able to ignore a tone.

"You do now," Fisk replied. "You belong with me. And if you really didn't feel anything, you would be fighting me a lot more."

"Too tired to fight..." Matt grumbled dejectedly. The drug had completely affected his ability to protect himself. He truly was lucky Fisk didn't seem to intend to do more than help him, because in his current state, there wasn't much he'd be able to do to stop the older man if he'd wanted to harm him. He slumped further over Fisk's knee. He wasn't being spanked for the moment and the back rub actually felt good. There was no reason to keep fighting, when all he wanted to do was give in and possibly sleep a bit more.

"You need to sleep." Fisk's voice was as gentle and calm as he could make it. He slid his hand up Matt's back, gently squeezing his shoulders.

"You gonna make me?" Matt tried to sound confrontational and belligerent. To his chagrin, it came out sounding more like a hopeful request. He blushed darkly at the fact he couldn't even control his own voice. His body was betraying him at every turn, and he didn't understand what was wrong with him. A man didn't just suddenly become attracted to his mortal enemy and decide he wanted said enemy to take over and take care of them. It wasn't done.

"I don't think I need to 'make' you." Fisk let both hands rest on Matt's back, gently rubbing and squeezing. "Your body's telling you you're tired. Listen to it."

"My body is all _wrong_ right now. I don't _want _to sleep..." Matt grumbled like a tired toddler and tried to get up from Fisk's lap. The backrub wasn't helping him stay awake; was making him want to lay down and sleep like Fisk was suggesting. He didn't want to do anything Fisk suggested, even if it was reasonable. He was having too many conflicting feelings about the man right now and didn't trust his own judgement.

"But you need to sleep, whether you want to or not." Fisk stroked his hands down the length of Matt's spine; over his backside. "I have only taken care of you. Not harmed you, even though I warmed your backside for you. It's safe for you to sleep with me here."

Matt squirmed as Fisk's hands effectively held him down in position without any effort on Fisk's part at all. He couldn't truthfully say Fisk was wrong. If he'd not been exhausted from both the drug and from overdoing it in his crime-fighting, he'd have been able to get up off the other man's lap when he'd attempted, instead of falling back over Fisk's knee like a limp noodle when Fisk rubbed down his spine and backside. "I can ignore what I need..." Matt didn't know why he was arguing. He'd already decided Fisk was right; he did need to sleep. And he'd already decided he was as safe here with Fisk as he was heading back to the guest room at the orphanage, maybe safer. Why he felt the need to argue, he wasn't sure, but he did feel a need to argue; argue and push, though he wasn't sure what he was pushing for, exactly.

Fisk allowed his hands to rub gently over Matt's backside. "You slept more calmly when I was in the room with you earlier," he commented. "I will not leave you while you sleep." He gave Matt's backside a gentle pat.

The gentle pat was just enough to reignite the stinging ache and Matt whimpered, in spite of his efforts to remain unaffected. Fisk hadn't spanked overly hard; Matt knew this. But between his body deciding it liked being handled in that manner and the drug causing his natural barriers to weaken and Fisk's seeming ability to draw out the most physical feeling with the least amount of effort, Matt really wasn't able to ignore the pat. He flushed darker and tried to lift his hips up enough that at least he wasn't pushing his traitorous reactions against the other man. "I guess you're gonna tuck me in too?" he snarked, in an effort to ignore everything that was occurring and pretend that he was at least partially in control.

"Would you like me to?" Fisk asked. "You might not have a choice about going over my knee for a spanking, but anything more intimate than that won't happen unless you ask for it."

Matt was caught short by the question and comment. He'd been joking, really; not believing Fisk would ever do something that personal for him, even if he was seemingly taking an interest in his health and well-being. "Y... you'd do that?" he asked hesitantly, surprised to find that he wouldn't mind if Fisk tucked him in. He was actually very tired and the thought of having to move himself, even a short way, to get into the bed and covered up seemed like a huge job. Moving to get away seemed like an even bigger task, despite his 'brave' words indicating that's what he'd do.

"If you want me to. If you ask me to," Fisk answered honestly. "And I won't leave your bedside until you wake up."

"I... I think I _need_ you to..." he reluctantly admitted. "...Too tired to move myself," he finished, in a sheepish voice.

Fisk moved Matt carefully and gently, lifting him up to settle him on the bed before drawing the blanket up over the other man. He let his fingers stroke lightly through the smaller man's hair.

"Thank you..." Matt mumbled from under the blanket, ashamed to have needed help like that. It was so very confusing and upsetting; the man who he had come to view as his mortal enemy being in a position to kill him, or at the least cause him pain, taking care of him and offering him help. It was even more upsetting to know that he_ needed _that help. Matt had reluctantly relied on Foggy and Karen for help; they'd got upset with him when he tried to do everything on his own. To now be relying on Wilson Fisk, it was hard. He didn't like feeling out of control or helpless. He didn't like needing someone to take care of him. He especially didn't like the feelings he was having toward the larger man who had just tucked him into bed like a child and was now sitting beside him to make certain he was able to sleep. They were inappropriate at best. He didn't know how to stop them, though and he didn't want to think about them too hard, either, so instead, he observed Fisk, quietly through half-lidded eyes, fighting sleep as he attempted to figure out what Fisk's angle was.

"You need to sleep, Matt." Fisk only stroked the other man's hair; didn't move or touch inappropriately. "Your body has had enough. The more you push yourself, the more likely you are to get hurt. You're safe here," he promised.

Matt frowned at that. "I believe you..." he finally whispered. "...That's the problem..." He sighed softly, finally letting his eyes close. As he fell asleep, he shifted instinctively toward Fisk, pressing his head into the other man's hand, able to let the trust he was developing show when he wasn't awake to second-guess himself.

Fisk didn't leave, just as he'd promised. He only moved enough to call one of his staff, using his cell phone with his free hand. He asked them to prepare a tray of food, ready to bring it up and leave it outside the door as soon as Fisk directed them to.

***

Matt awoke several hours later, confused about what time it was and where he was. About the only thing he remembered was that Fisk was with him and taking care of him. It didn't help his attitude any. He glanced around the room with a mix of irritability and nervousness. If Fisk left for a second, he'd get out of bed and make a break for it. He needed to think and as long as he was here, his body and mind wouldn't cooperate.

Fisk hadn't moved from Matt's bedside. He let his fingers run gently through the smaller man's hair, speaking in low, reassuring tones. "You're safe. Someone's going to bring some food up, but they'll leave the tray outside the door. Outside of me, the only person who knows your identity here is the doctor who treated you and he won't reveal that."

Matt swallowed hard and nodded, relaxing slightly at the gentleness of Fisk's fingers. He liked the stroking more than he wanted to admit and tensed up in an attempt not to just give in to what his body wanted. His body was being a traitorous jerk and he was too confused to fight it properly. He needed to get out of this house. Get his bearings. Put some distance between himself, his unexpected reactions and feelings and the man who caused them.

Fisk let his fingers brush gently over Matt's cheek before he took out his cell phone once more, to ask for the tray to be brought up.

Matt shivered as his cheek was gently brushed, his eyes searching out Fisk's to try and figure out what the other man was up to.

It took only a moment for Fisk to request the tray be brought up and then he let his fingers stroke lightly over Matt's face and hair once more. "It won't be long."

"Why are you petting me so gently?" Matt had to ask. It was one thing to take care of him because he was wounded (and possibly coming down sick, if the way his throat felt was any indication). It was quite another to treat him so affectionately, trying to calm him like he was a skittish kitten or puppy.

"I want to take care of you," Fisk answered. "I don't want you to fear me. I want to take care of. And I want you." His words were calm and gentle; at the same time, open and honest. He wasn't hiding how he felt.

Matt blinked at that. "...You_ want _me?" he asked, with only a hint of skepticism. It was quite clear Fisk was telling his own truth. Just because Matt didn't understand how the man's feelings toward him could change so drastically (five years later or not) didn't make it less true.

"I do want you," Fisk answered. "But I won't force you into anything." He let his fingers stroke through Matt's hair a bit longer before the knock came on the door. Standing, he walked over to open it and retrieve the tray.

Matt had been listening as surreptitiously as possible when he was awake. He knew there were two doors in the room; one which went to a restroom and the other to the hall. He also knew there was a window, because he could feel the sunlight on his face from that direction. He had no clue how high up he was; if he was on the first floor or the second (or even a third floor) and he had no clue if there was any type of tree or ledge or anything he could stand or grip. In short, what he was about to do was extremely risky, if not suicidal; but he couldn't stay here any longer. It was too difficult to think with Fisk being so nice to him. It was too difficult to think when his body wanted to react to the tender caresses; _was_ reacting to them (and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful Fisk hadn't mentioned it or suspicious; he was the blind man, not Fisk). As soon as Fisk got up to go retrieve the tray of food, Matt was moving. He didn't even think about the fact he was naked.

He had to move a little more slowly than he'd like, since he was unfamiliar with whatever else was in the room and he didn't want to trip himself, but to his surprise, he was still able to make it to the window and start pushing it up before Fisk could react. He paused only a moment to try and get a sense of location before he started to crawl out the window.

Fisk turned in time to see Matt pushing up the window, preparing to crawl out. The guest room was three floors up; even someone at full health would struggle to climb down safely. He quickly placed the tray on the floor and, moving at full speed, headed to the window. Wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist, he pulled Matt away and walked over to the bed, sitting down and draping Matt over his lap.

Matt couldn't rightly say he was surprised when he felt Fisk's arm wrap around him and pull him away from his escape. He wasn't even surprised at the position Fisk immediately put him as soon as he was back at the bed, though he did protest. "No! You can't!" He winced at how pathetic he sounded, instead of forceful like he wanted.

"I don't believe I was unclear in what would happen if you continued your reckless behavior." Matt was no longer wrapped in the blanket, so Fisk didn't need to remove any barriers. He delivered a firm smack and then paused to rub. "This room is three floors up. Even if you were at full health, it's difficult to scale."

Matt let out a tiny yelp as the first smack landed, whimpering softly. Fisk was smacking just as firmly as he had the first time, he'd spanked him. Hard enough to quickly bring an aching sting to Matt's backside, but not so hard as to bruise. The older man definitely knew how to punish effectively, Matt thought ruefully as tears sprang to his eyes. "I've scaled buildings that tall before..." he couldn't help but argue, even if his voice sounded strained and he was reaching down to hold onto Fisk's leg with both arms.

Fisk delivered another firm smack and then paused once more to begin rubbing. "It's not just that the building is tall. I've made sure this place is secure as possible. The walls are smooth. There's nothing to grip onto." He swatted again and then paused once more to rub.

Matt winced as the second and third smacks landed; the rubbing had helped with the sting initially, but as it was making his bottom sensitive, it didn't really help overall, because each of the subsequent stings were more keenly felt. He felt himself slump at Fisk's words. No amount of arguing would convince the older man that he could have scaled smooth walls. The fact was, he wouldn't have been able to and saying he could would be an outright lie that neither of them would believe. "I had to_ try_!" he choked out instead.

Tears began to slide down his cheeks. It was so unfair! He was a grown man; he should be able to decide where he wanted to 'heal up'. He should be able to decide when or even _if _he slept. He should be able to freely go where he wanted without fear that he'd be turned over a knee and spanked like a naughty child if he disobeyed. And he should be able to count on his body not to get aroused while he was being punished like said naughty child and being made to obey and do things he hadn't decided to do on his own. It was his body's betrayal that hurt the worst, though the spanking really _did_ hurt.

"No. You didn't," Fisk replied. "You didn't need to do anything so dangerous. If you didn't know you were safe here, you wouldn't have slept." He delivered another smack and resumed rubbing. The swats all stayed at the same force. His other hand slid up Matt's back, stroking there as well.

Matt couldn't argue against that. He did feel safe here. That was part of the problem. He felt very safe. And it scared him. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Fisk would have changed that much that he'd want to take care of Matt and Matt would be safe in the other man's presence. But his body and instincts apparently were able to get behind the idea, because he had slept, and he'd slept soundly. He slumped the remaining small bit and let his arms wrap around Fisk's leg. "It_ felt _like I had to try..." he whispered miserably, not sure how to explain how confused he was and the overriding need he had to not be confused any longer.

"You didn't," Fisk reiterated, still letting his hands rub and stroke over Matt's back and his bottom. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to reveal your identity. You don't even have to worry about illegal things happening, since I only operate within the law now."

"That's not the problem!" Matt choked out and began to struggle. "I... I know you w... won't hurt me! You woulda already if that was your plan!" he admitted with a sob, as he tried to crawl off Fisk's lap.

Fisk tightened his hold on Matt, drawing the smaller man tighter against him. "Then what is the problem?" He kept his promise, not stroking or touching any more intimately than over the other man's back and bottom.

"_I feel safe with you_!" Matt blurted, then burst into frustrated tears. That was the only problem he would admit to. If Fisk couldn't figure out the other problem just by having Matt draped over his lap, then maybe the other problem wasn't really a problem. The feeling safe part felt like a problem, though. Everything in his past relationship with Fisk told him he shouldn't trust the older man. But his instincts and his... feelings... they told him he should. He was getting a headache from the back and forth between his head and his heart.

"You _are_ safe with me." Fisk squeezed down Matt's back. "I won't hurt you. All I've done since you came back is look after you and look out for you. I know how bad things were between us in the past. There's a lot of bad blood there. But I'm not going to change again. I want you, but I'm not going to force you into anything."

"...I don't know what I want..." Matt admitted through tears, calming slightly as Fisk squeezed. "..._Confused_...."

"I'm not expecting an answer or a response immediately," Fisk answered. "But I do expect you to stay safe. Not to put yourself at risk." He squeezed again.

"Putting myself at risk gets me a spanking..." Matt said softly, a bit forlornly, because it really did make him feel helpless and childish to be in this position. He couldn't say he hadn't been warned, though; and maybe even deserved it, since he'd ignored the warning.

"It earns you a trip over my knee for a punishment," Fisk agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with how your body is reacting, Matt. It's not a bad thing."

Matt blushed darkly, wrapped his arms around Fisk's leg and hid his face between his arms and against the older man's leg. He moaned softly, obviously embarrassed; Fisk had noticed his body's betrayal. He knew the older man had to have noticed, but as long as Fisk didn't say anything, he could pretend. But now that the words had been spoken.... "I shouldn't be reacting this way when I'm being punished!" he whimpered.

"You can't control that part of you. You can't control those reactions," Fisk said. "And if you ever wanted to try this out when you aren't in trouble? Well, all you have to do is ask. Choose."

Matt snorted, as if the idea he'd want it and ask for it was ridiculous, ignoring the twitch of his member from thinking about it. "...No... can't control it. Can't control anything in my life!" Matt's pout could be heard plainly. That was the other part of the problem, though, wasn't it? He couldn't control anything in his life and so he felt completely out of control and uncontrolled. Being in Fisk's mansion? Having the older man spank him for disobediently taking chances with his health? Was the first time since 'snapping back' that he felt like he wasn't spiraling. He felt safe and secure and... he didn't want to lose that. But there was no way he'd admit as much to Fisk and just give in. He couldn't. His brain wouldn't let him.

"You can control anything more that happens between us," Fisk said mildly. "If you want me to touch you more intimately. To kiss you. To help with your body's reactions. That's all entirely up to you."

"...You won't do anything unless I ask?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"I won't," Fisk promised. "I won't take anything from you by force."

Matt relaxed at the words. Even if past experience said he shouldn't trust him, he couldn't bring himself to distrust him. Sighing softly and shifting uncomfortably, willing the erection to go back down, Matt asked, in an embarrassed whisper, "Am I still being spanked?"

"Are you going to try climbing out the window again?" Fisk asked.

Matt paused to think about it. "...I don't know?" he finally said hesitantly. He didn't think he would; he might be reckless, but he wasn't stupid. At the same time, he was still feeling a need to put some distance between himself and Fisk in the hopes that he could think, and the other man wasn't allowing that yet.

"Until you do know, then, I'm going to keep a tight hold of you." Fisk carefully lifted Matt, settling the smaller man on his lap. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"No..." Matt shook his head rapidly and blushed. While it would likely relieve a lot of stress, he wasn't mentally prepared to ask Fisk to help him that way. Not yet.

Nodding, Fisk reached for the tray of food and settled it so that Matt could reach the food easily.

Sniffling a little and swallowing, Matt picked up a fork and began to eat, not giving Fisk any further problems. He was already tired out again and suspected he'd be taking a nap as soon as the meal was finished. He definitely was getting sick. He didn't say anything, though. If he could act normal for another day at least, maybe Fisk would let him leave and he'd be able to go back to his tiny room and be sick and miserable in solitude. The thought of Fisk seeing him sick and weak, more than he already had anyway, made him cringe inside.

Fisk let his fingers run through Matt's hair as the smaller man ate. He also brushed his fingertips over Matt's cheeks, careful not to stop him from eating.

At first, Matt felt uncomfortable having Fisk 'pet' him while he ate, but he didn't say anything because it was more embarrassing to acknowledge it. By the time he'd taken his last bite, however, he'd grown accustomed to the touch and actually enjoyed it. He sat on Fisk's lap once he'd finished eating and didn't shift or move, just so he could be pet a little longer without having to ask for it. Sitting still also enabled his stomach to settle so that he didn't divulge the fact he wasn't feeling all that well.

Fisk trailed his fingers through Matt's hair and over his face, thumb lightly brushing over the smaller man's lips without pressing or demanding anything.

Matt slowly relaxed further, slumping in Fisk's direction, letting his face press more firmly into the older man's hand when the opportunity arose. Soon, he was slumped completely into Fisk's arms, his head on the larger man's shoulder, his eyes blinking as he tried to stay awake just a little longer.

"Sleep," Fisk murmured, his hand cupping the smaller man's head protectively. "I won't leave you," he promised.

Matt closed his eyes and slept.

Fisk held Matt as he slept, close and protectively.

***

It was again several hours later; the later hours of the night, very early morning, when Matt awoke again. His throat felt scratchy and his head hurt. He shifted, thinking he'd get up to get some water.

Fisk had moved only enough to lean back against the wall while he held Matt. He stirred when the smaller man did, stroking the back of Matt's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Good... just thirsty..." he said, his voice sounding rougher than he would have liked, but that could be attributed to a dry throat, so he didn't worry too much over it.

Fisk reached for the cup of water and held it to Matt's lips, still cupping the back of his head protectively.

Matt blinked at the very protective and solicitous action, but didn't say anything, instead drinking from the offered cup. He had to force back a cough so he wouldn't choke on the water he was drinking.

Fisk held the cup carefully until Matt had finished and then set it down. "It sounds like you're getting sick."

"No... just breathed at the wrong time..." Matt cleared his throat and hoped his voice sounded normal.

"Don't lie to me." Fisk's voice was calm, but carried a warning note even so. "You're run down. Exhausted. And you don't sound well."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Matt asked, in an as affronted tone as he could manage, trying to deflect from how his voice sounded. "I'm not sick. I was just thirsty and drank too fast." He wasn't sure why it was so important to him to hide his illness, especially when it was obvious Fisk knew.

Fisk brushed his fingers over Matt's forehead. "You feel warmer than you did earlier. Your voice sounds scratchy. Do you have a headache too?"

"No..." Matt said grumpily and tried to pull his head away from Fisk's questing fingers.

Fisk kept Matt's head cupped in his hand. "If you fight me, Matt, you will end up over my knee again," he warned.

Matt wasn't sure why he pushed; he knew Fisk meant what he said. "_I'm not sick_!" He tried to jerk away from Fisk's firm grip.

Fisk merely tightened his hold on the smaller man. He moved Matt into position over his lap, securing him tightly. "It'll be a lot easier on you if you stop fighting, Matt." He delivered a firm smack and then paused to rub.

"I'll stop fighting when you believe me!" Matt began to squirm frantically. By now, he was wishing he'd been honest. But he didn't want to admit lying.

"We both know you're lying." Fisk's voice was severe as he delivered a second swat and then paused to rub once more. "And I'm not going to let you continue to harm yourself."

"I'm not lying!" Matt winced both at the tone and the swat, but it was his lie that made him feel horrible. Fisk was only trying to take care of him and had done nothing to deserve Matt's belligerent lies and attitude.

"I've spanked you twice already." Fisk delivered a third smack before rubbing. "It's entirely up to you if you get a third one."

"Really? Then I'll pass, thank you... even though you've already started!" Matt said smartly, though a second's reflection later, he thought maybe back-talk wouldn't help him at all.

Fisk delivered another smack and then paused to rub once more. "If you lie to me or hide things, especially in regard to your health, you'll get a spanking." He smacked again and then rubbed.

"I'm fine!" Matt growled out, as his head began to pound further. It was either give in, tell the truth, let Fisk take care of him and feel better; or it was maintaining control over himself and what he did without being told what to do. His pride was insisting he maintain control, even if the rest of him (including his head, for once; all of him was in agreement except for his pride) was urging him to give in. Confess his lie and apologize. Get help.

Shaking his head, Fisk delivered two smacks before pausing once more to rub. "Letting someone help you doesn't make you weak. And if you refuse help, all that'll do is make you feel worse and make your recovery take longer. Is that really what you want?"

"I'm not sick..." Matt said, less forcefully this time. It really wasn't what he wanted, and he knew Fisk was right, but some stubborn part of him refused to give in without a fight, even if the better idea was to give in. Plus, he suspected he owed the older man an apology and that... well, that would mean admitting Fisk really wasn't up to anything and truly did care about him. Admitting that would mean re-evaluating everything he'd assumed. But for as few times as Fisk actually smacked, his bottom hurt. A few more swats and Matt knew he'd be crying again; which wouldn't help his headache at all.

Fisk delivered another pair of swats and then resumed rubbing. "If you keep fighting and resisting me on your health, you're going to keep on finding it difficult to sit," he pointed out. "I'm bigger and stronger than you, so if it makes you feel any better, your only choice is how red and hot your bottom will be before you give in."

"That's mean..." Matt grumbled petulantly under his breath, although he wasn’t actually talking about the fact he'd be swatted repeatedly, but the fact Fisk was pointing out how small he was. If there were a few tears sliding down his face and he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice, he didn't notice.

"It's fact." Fisk delivered another pair of swats before rubbing, moving his other hand up to gently stroke and squeeze Matt's shoulders. "All lying to me will get you is a sore bottom and make you feel even worse, because you won't be getting the rest or treatment you need."

Matt knew Fisk was right and by this point, his bottom was as sore as his head. He couldn't even be certain he knew why he'd thought it was a good idea to lie in the first place. He knew better... been raised better... lying was wrong and when you lied for any reason that wasn't good (to save someone), you owed an apology. He owed Fisk an apology. He was miserable and sick and sore and should have never lied. And now he felt small and weak. And helpless. "I'm sorry!" he blurted, before he lost his nerve and became stubborn again. "I'm sorry... you're right... I lied... I don’t feel good. My throat and head hurt... bad..." he forced out, before slumping and just crying softly. He didn't mention his bottom hurting. He'd brought that on himself.

Sighing quietly, Fisk carefully lifted Matt into his arms, settling the smaller man on his lap instead of over it. He brushed his thumb gently over Matt's forehead, to see how hot the other man felt. "Thank you for apologizing. You're forgiven," he said seriously, before adding, "I suspect you're ill partly because you're so run down and exhausted, but I'd like the doctor to take a look at you even so."

Matt whimpered softly, pressing his head against Fisk's hand. It felt so cool and comforting, probably a sign he was feverish. He didn't argue about the doctor. He was through arguing and being difficult for the moment. All it had gained him was a sore bottom. "Yessir..." he mumbled. His illness, weariness and the fact Fisk had easily taken him in hand three separate times led him to being more deferential and respectful in his address.

Fisk let his fingers stroke gently down the side of Matt's face. Part of him, a big part, wanted to draw the smaller man closer; to touch and to kiss. But he kept his promise. Kept the touches gentle and more petting than demanding. He reached over for his phone, so he could call the doctor to come straight to the guest room.

Matt was already half out of it between bone weariness and fever. He nuzzled against Fisk’s hand like a kitten seeking affection and comfort, seemingly unaware of his own actions.

Finishing the call, Fisk continued to stroke his fingers over Matt's face. The whispered word slipped out without conscious thought; he only gave voice to what slipped through his mind. "Beautiful."

Matt turned his face toward Fisk's voice, eyes glazed and confused. "...Not beautiful... no one thinks 'm beautiful..." He wrinkled his nose, sniffling. "...Got tears and... and... and prolly snot dripping down my face. Not beautiful..." He coughed slightly, the sound rattling in his chest, as he wiped at his eyes and nose with his hand.

"I do," Fisk replied. "I think you're beautiful." He let his hand cup Matt's face, stroking over his cheek.

"...I'm supposed to be the blind one, here..." Matt joked feebly, not sure how to react to a compliment of that sort any more than he'd been sure how to react to Fisk wanting to take care of him instead of killing him. It was actually easier to believe Fisk wanted to take care of him, to be honest. That Fisk would find him beautiful or attractive in any way didn't make sense to him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Fisk asked softly. "I've made it clear that I want you. That I'll take anything if you choose to give it to me." His thumb brushed lightly over Matt's lips. "I want to kiss you." He spoke with open, frank honesty; making it clear how he felt, even though he wasn't demanding or asking for anything.

Matt's breath caught at the admission. He couldn't say anything. Part of him wanted to say, 'Kiss me, then!' but he knew he was too confused right now to be making any decisions about things like that. If he decided to believe Fisk wanted him in _that_ way and act on it, he wanted it to be when he wasn't completely conflicted in his own feelings. He wanted it to be because he _absolutely wanted _to give that to the older man. His body and instincts were obviously leaning in that direction, if the way he'd responded several times to Fisk spanking him was any indication, but if his mind wasn't behind it, it wouldn't be fair to either of them to throw caution to the wind. He turned his head slightly, as he could hear the doctor approaching from down the hall.

Realizing Matt had heard the footsteps, Fisk picked up the blanket and wrapped it carefully around the smaller man, covering his nakedness. The doctor might need to examine Matt fully but being naked or not to anyone else would be Matt's decision.

Matt turned a grateful smile toward Fisk as he felt himself covered. He had no doubt the doctor had already seen his entire body; and probably would again, since this would be a good time for him to check on the healing wounds, but the fact Fisk would help him keep covered and hidden from anyone else who might glance into the room made him feel good. Safe. "...Thank you..." he whispered. Fisk didn't have to be so solicitous of him. The fact he was being so was placing more points in favor of Matt trusting him and giving in to his instincts.

Fisk gently stroked his fingers through Matt's hair. "You're safe here. With me," he reiterated. "The doctor will need to examine you, but it's your choice when you let him see."

Matt leaned into the gentle stroking, then sighed softly. "...Yessir... I... I don't really want him to see..." he admitted reluctantly.

"I know, but it's important you get those injuries checked over and rebandaged if necessary." Fisk brushed his fingers over Matt's cheek as well as through his hair.

Matt sighed again, softly, letting his face press against Fisk's fingers whenever they lingered on his cheek. "Yessir..." he finally responded, quieting when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fisk called, threading his fingers through Matt's hair.

The doctor quickly slipped into the room, closing the door behind him so that the only ones who would see or hear the examination were him, Fisk and Matt. He didn't say anything about the fact Matt was sitting on Fisk's lap being cuddled, for all intents and purposes. "It might be easier if he's lying flat..." was all he said, figuring Fisk would either have Matt stretch out on the bed, or he'd be ignored; in which case, the doctor would examine him where he was.

Matt let out a rumbling cough again and sent an unhappy look in the doctor's direction. It was obvious he didn't want to be looked over.

Fisk cupped the back of Matt's head. "If you feel more comfortable, you can stay on my lap," he said calmly.

Matt bit his lip, grateful Fisk was giving him the choice, then reluctantly shifted so he could be put back into bed. "If it helps him move more quickly, I'll lay down..." he whispered.

The doctor got his equipment out of his bag and waited for Matt to be situated wherever they finally decided he'd be.

Fisk carefully lay Matt on the bed, moving next to the smaller man and holding onto his hand. He ran his fingers gently over the soft skin, as if he was touching something infinitely precious and fragile.

Matt gave a crooked smile toward where he thought Fisk was and gripped onto the older man's hand tightly. "Do I look as beat up as I feel?" he teased softly.

"I suspect you feel more beat up; although by tomorrow morning, the bruises should be fully formed, so that might change..." the doctor answered, preoccupied with gathering his supplies and not realizing Matt was talking to Fisk. He began to efficiently check, then rebandage each of the wounds Matt had sustained. Once that was taken care of, he began to gently press along Matt's abdomen. "Tell me if this, hurts," he directed, as he gently palpitated the area to see if there were any hard knots or swelling that might indicate internal bleeding. It was the best he could do without making the young man go into the hospital for scans.

Fisk gently squeezed Matt's hand, whispering softly, "You still look beautiful to me." He moved only enough for the doctor to work and didn't let go of the smaller man.

Matt blushed at the words but didn't say anything in disagreement this time. The tiny smile on his face indicated that he liked what Fisk had said, though.

"I need to check your groin area to make certain everything is alright there. Do I have your permission?" the doctor asked Matt, but it was Fisk he was looking to for permission. Fisk might be giving Matt the decision on what happened to his own body, but the doctor was under no illusions that if Fisk didn't believe it necessary or didn't like what he was suggesting, the other man wouldn't put a stop to the proceedings.

Matt frowned slightly. "...What could go wrong there?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Were you hit very hard or kicked there?" the doctor asked, in a professional tone. "If you weren't, then you should be fine, and I won't check. If you were kicked or hit in that area, hard, then there is always a chance of tearing. Although, if you haven't been having severe pain in that area, chances are there isn't anything wrong. I would check more as precaution, but I leave it entirely up to the two of you...."

"I don't remember being hit or kicked there..." Matt wrinkled his nose. Truth was, he didn't remember much of anything from that night. He did know he didn't really want the doctor to touch him there or even look, but what if something had happened and it just wasn't making itself felt yet because he'd been sleeping for so much time?

Fisk gently squeezed Matt's hand. "It's best to get it checked, as a precaution if nothing else. I would rather deal with any problems immediately rather than wait and have you injured worse because it wasn't checked."

Matt swallowed hard. It made sense, really. "...Okay..." he whispered uncertainly, suddenly feeling very clingy. "You'll stay? M... make sure...?" he whispered furtively to Fisk, not clear on why he was so nervous about having the doctor check him so personally, but knowing he'd feel safer if Fisk was observing. As embarrassing as it might be for Fisk to be part of that examination, at least if he was part of it, he could make sure the doctor only did what he was supposed to. Maybe it was because he didn't know the doctor and hadn't really had a chance to get to know him before he was under the other man's care. Maybe it was because they were in a house and not a hospital, so it felt odd to him being examined like that. He didn't know. All he knew was he didn't want Fisk to be more than a foot away from him, if he was going to undergo such an examination.

"Of course." Fisk clasped Matt's hand in both of his. "I won't leave you," he promised. "I won't ever leave you alone."

Matt clung to Fisk, unabashedly, too nervous about the upcoming examination to think about the fact he was relying on his one-time enemy to watch over him and keep him safe. Carefully, he shifted the blanket the remaining way off of him so the doctor could begin his examination.

The doctor glanced up at Fisk; then, putting gloves on in the hopes that it would be less nerve-wracking if it wasn't skin-on-skin contact, he began to carefully examine Matt, making sure to not block Fisk's view, since the patient had made it clear he wanted the larger man to oversee what he was doing.

Fisk shifted enough to wrap his arms protectively around Matt, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair and brushing softly over his cheek. "It's all right. You're safe," he whispered. "Nothing bad is happening."

"I... I know. Dunno why I'm being a baby about it..." Matt whispered, relaxing as he felt Fisk's arms holding him protectively. "...But if you're watching, I know I'll be safe..." he finished in a tiny voice, blushing because he knew he was asking a lot of the older man.

Fisk stroked and caressed Matt's hair and cheeks. "I'm watching," he promised, almost cradling the smaller man's body.

Matt relaxed into Fisk's arms, focusing on how safe he felt, rather than the doctor poking and prodding his most private area.

The doctor conducted the examination as thoroughly but as quickly as possible, not lingering. Once done, he reported, "There is thankfully no tearing and only minimal bruising. There is a small cut we somehow missed before. I'll clean and put ointment on it, but beyond that, you should have no issues." He quickly did as he'd stated, then drew the blanket back over Matt so that the younger man would know the examination was complete. He turned toward Fisk. "All the cuts on his body need to have this ointment reapplied once in the morning and once in the evening and then rebandaged. I can return at those times to do it, but as he is obviously more comfortable with you and it is a simple process, if you agree, I can leave the ointment and bandages and you can take care of it."

Fisk nodded his thanks. "Leave the items here and I will take care of what he needs." He still held Matt in a protective embrace, stroking his hair and lightly over his face.

The doctor nodded. "Now that the exam for the wounds has been concluded, I should check on what you obviously called me here for..." He smiled ruefully, pulling out a stethoscope. Holding the metal disk in his hand to warm it, he warned Matt, "I'm going to listen to your lungs. This might be a little cold; I've tried to warm it up a bit. When I tell you, I need you to take a deep breath..." He put the instrument on, then held the disk to Matt's chest. "Breathe..." he instructed.

Matt did as directed breathing in deep and letting the breath out slowly each time the doctor instructed. He couldn't stop himself from coughing nearly every time he did it, though. "...I'm sorry..." he finally wheezed out when the doctor removed the stethoscope from his back five minutes later.

"No need to apologize. You are very congested, it is natural..." the doctor murmured, as he moved to check Matt's ears and nose. "Say 'ah'..." he instructed.

Matt blushed and opened his mouth obediently.

"Are you coughing up discharge? And if so, is it clear or does it have color?" the doctor asked.

Matt didn't know _how_ he was expected to answer that when the doctor had a stick in his mouth, holding his tongue down, while he shone a light down his throat.

"I haven’t seen any discharge," Fisk said. "He only started coughing about an hour or so ago." He still held Matt's hand and squeezed it gently, so the other man would know he was still there.

"In that case, I think we can say he doesn't have bronchitis and I'll just give you a prescription for cough syrup and decongestant." He popped a thermometer into Matt's mouth before the younger man could protest. "If he starts expelling any discharge that is colored, call me immediately and I'll start him on antibiotics." The doctor began writing out the script, then took the thermometer out of Matt's mouth and made a notation. "He has a fever of 102 degrees. Give him Tylenol and put him into a cool, not cold, bath to bring his temperature down. And keep an eye on it. If the temperature won't go down or if it goes above 103, take him to the ER." Cleaning up all his equipment and handing Fisk the prescription, the doctor showed himself to the door. "I think he'll be okay, Mr. Fisk. Just keep his wounds clean, medicated and bandaged... and keep an eye on his fever... and he should be fine in a few days. Will there be anything else, sir?" He spoke to Fisk, noting how Matt was sleepily nuzzling into the larger man.

"No. That's all. Thank you," Fisk said, wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around Matt. He stroked his fingers tenderly through the smaller man's hair.

Nodding briskly, the doctor saw himself out and closed the door firmly behind him.

Matt sniffled, unashamedly cuddling. "I was sicker than I thought..." he mumbled mournfully. "...Shouldn't ‘a given you a hard time about it. Sorry was bad..." he muttered, still snuggling, the illness stripping him of all his inhibitions. He didn't feel good, he was unsettled, and Fisk was offering safety and comfort. He didn't feel like arguing with himself over accepting it. He might later, when he felt better and could think clearly enough that his mind started telling him all he was doing wrong, but until then, he'd give in to his innate need to be cared for.

"I told you. You're forgiven," Fisk said, his voice gentle. "That's something else you need to learn. A spanking means you're forgiven. It doesn't keep hanging over your head." He let his fingers brush through Matt's hair, the touches soft and gentle.

"You aren't mad at me? For being difficult?" Matt asked quietly, needing reassurance. Even though he found he believed Fisk's words. "Feels good..." He nuzzled against Fisk's chest again. "...Not usually this cuddly..." he admitted, with an embarrassed huff, positive that his clingy-ness would bother the older man.

"That's a shame," Fisk commented. "Because it's nice to cuddle and hold you. I know I said I wanted you, but I can be content with this. Just to be able to hold you and stroke you." He trailed his fingers through Matt's hair. "I'm not mad at you."

"...Usually don't let people get too close to me..." Matt admitted. "...No one knew me well enough to wanna cuddle, even if I'd been inclined. Foggy and Karen, maybe... but..." He coughed slightly, hiding his face against Fisk's chest. "...Sorry..." he apologized after, for coughing on the older man.

"You're sick. Don't apologize for showing it." Fisk let his lips brush against Matt's head; not exactly a kiss, but more inhaling his scent. "But still beautiful."

Matt's lips quirked at that. "...I don't feel beautiful..." he whispered. "...It's nice hearing, though...." It made being naked easier, hearing Fisk keep repeating that he was beautiful... made it easier to know the older man could look and see everything whenever he wanted, if he liked what he saw. It didn't keep Matt from being self-conscious, but it at least helped him feel like his body being on display wasn't a bad thing.

"It's true as far as I'm concerned," Fisk murmured. "It's all I see when I look at you." He cuddled Matt a bit tighter; very careful of his strength but taking full advantage of Matt not fighting him to hold on.

Matt let out a tiny sigh, pressing as close as possible for warmth. He shivered slightly, the fever still having hold of him. "...Like when you look at me..." Matt mumbled, without thinking about what he was admitting to. "...Can feel your eyes gazing over me... like a caress... and it makes me feel warm inside... all liquidy, like melted chocolate..." He shivered again. "...You make me into melted chocolate..." he muttered, in a semi-drunk tone.

Fisk drew the blanket over Matt, even though he still kept a tight hold of the smaller man, wanting to provide that extra bit of warmth. He couldn't help but smile at the words. "I like looking at you. And if you ever want me to do more than look...." He didn't continue. After all, he'd already told Matt what the requirement was.

"...I only have to ask..." Matt said, in a tiny voice. "...I'm afraid to ask... ‘fraid of needing..." he whispered, more open and honest than he had been in a long time.

"When you're not afraid, you can ask," Fisk said. "Nothing will happen unless you're ready for it. I would never force you."

"I know... I trust you..." Matt nuzzled some more. "...You... you can look at me more... if you want..." Matt blushed at his words. "...D...doc said I should take a cool bath... I... I'll need help with that... maybe... in case I fall asleep..." He hid his face against Fisk's shoulder, uncertain if he should have made the offer, but it had felt right in the moment.

"I can take you through to the bath now," Fisk murmured. "There's an adjoining one to this room, so there's no risk of anyone seeing your identity."

"Okay..." Matt snuggled close, letting his head rest on Fisk's shoulder. He'd been fighting admitting he was sick, but now he couldn't figure out why. All it had got him was a spanking; and right now, being cuddled felt so good, he could have had that even sooner if he hadn't been stubborn. "...Need to learn to let people help me..." he mumbled. It was something Karen and Foggy both had told him often enough. He needed to learn to lean on others and not try and stand alone, so much.

"That's a good thing to learn," Fisk agreed. He carefully lifted Matt into his arms and carried him through to the adjoining bathroom, where he ran the bath.

"...I don' always learn so quick..." Matt mumbled again. It was an afternoon for admitting things about himself, it seemed. He couldn't seem to help himself, telling Fisk all the things the older man had likely already figured out, but informing him that Matt was aware of his own short-comings, and, in a round-about way, asking Fisk for help with it. Maybe not in so many words, but... maybe eventually, Matt would be brave enough to just ask. Sighing softly and coughing again, Matt stayed as still as possible so Fisk could get the water the right temperature.

Fisk held Matt close, stroking his hair, as he made sure the water was at the right temperature and carefully lowered the smaller man into the bath. "I won't stop helping you," he promised.

Matt shivered and gripped onto Fisk's hand tightly as he sunk into the water, teeth chattering. "...Cold..." he whined softly. If it hadn't been for the fact the doctor specifically said to do this to get his fever down and he was afraid he'd end up going to the hospital if he didn't cooperate, he would tell Fisk he'd changed his mind about the bath.

"I know, but it's necessary. And you'll feel better." Fisk gently squeezed Matt's shoulders.

Matt swallowed hard and forced himself to stay still, in the water. "When... when will you know it's time to get me out?" he chattered at Fisk, trusting the older man would take care of him and get him out as soon as the water had done its job.

"I'll only leave you in there for a few minutes," Fisk promised. "Just long enough to stand a good chance of bringing your body temperature down."

"...Yessir..." Matt coughed softly, then yawned. "...And then...?"

"I'll take you out. Help you dry off. Tuck you into bed if you'd like," Fisk said.

"...I would...like that, I mean..." Matt yawned again, still gripping Fisk's hand tightly, though the grip had loosened slightly as he began to fall asleep.

Noticing Matt was falling asleep, Fisk carefully helped him out of the tub and dried him off, careful not to touch intimately or overstep. He then lifted Matt into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom.

Matt was completely relaxed in Fisk's arms; a sign that he was beginning to trust the older man more fully, or that he was tired; it wasn't clear. Possibly a bit of both, though, as he couldn't stop yawning. He had his arms wrapped around Fisk's shoulders and his face pressed against the larger man's neck.

Fisk held Matt tightly as he moved through to the bedroom. He carefully placed Matt on the bed and gently pulled the blanket up over the smaller man.

Before Fisk could pull the blanket all the way up, Matt put his hand on the other man's wrist, stopping the movement. “If.... if you want to leave me uncovered, so... so you can look at me... while I sleep... I... I won't mind..." he said, in a tiny, bashful voice, not certain that Fisk would want to do something like that, or if it was appropriate to offer. "...I... I like when you look at me. It makes me feel..." He paused, not sure what word to use to describe the feeling. "...It makes me feel..." He bit his lip and blushed.

Fisk turned his hand over to gently squeeze Matt's hand. "I'll do that," he said. "You don't have to put into words how it makes you feel. All you need to do is ask."

Matt gave Fisk a tired smile. "Do I have to take medicine?" he asked softly. "Can't I just sleep?" He turned his face hopefully toward Fisk, but he'd already determined that if Fisk said he had to take it, he'd obey without complaint.

"I'm afraid so. It will make you feel better." Fisk carefully placed his arm under Matt's head, propping it up so that he could carefully give the smaller man the medicine.

Matt opened his mouth trustingly and took the medicine without complaint. He leaned on Fisk completely, but as soon as the older man had laid him back on the bed, into his pillows, he quickly pushed the blanket down to the foot of the bed. If he got cold, he knew Fisk would cover him up. Until then, he wanted to make sure Fisk knew he was serious about not hiding from him. That it was okay to not avert his gaze; Matt wanted him to look. Once settled into the bed, his body uncovered and open for Fisk's gaze, he almost shyly held his hand toward the other man. "Can... can I hold onto you while I fall asleep? It... it helps me feel safe..." he whispered, almost ashamed that he needed that.

"Of course." Fisk grasped Matt's hand, squeezing it gently. Remembering what Matt had said about feeling Fisk looking at him, he let his eyes move over the smaller man's body, making an appreciative sound. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Matt's shiver this time wasn't because he was cold. Smiling faintly, he held onto Fisk's hand and relaxed. Feeling the older man's gaze caress over him, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

It was nearly a week later, and Matt had managed to avoid receiving any spankings for risky behavior or lying. He'd cooperated fully in taking his medicine and resting. When Fisk indicated he needed to bathe in cool water to lower his temperature, he'd done so obediently; and it really wasn't all that difficult to cooperate with that order. Fisk always stayed with him, holding his hand and just looking at him appreciatively. Matt had never felt more wanted in his life.

Which made this new situation all the more ridiculous to him. The food for their evening meal had been delivered as normal, but even though he felt completely fine, no longer sick, Matt didn't have much of an appetite. Not yet, anyway. So, he didn't want to eat. And Fisk? Fisk was insisting he eat at least a little dinner because he had just got over an illness and needed the nutrients. He could have just explained that he had no appetite and ask if he could eat later. He knew this. It would have been the reasonable thing to do and Fisk was always reasonable with him. But he didn't do that. Instead... "I'm not hungry. You eat it!" he huffed, like a spoiled brat.

"I'm not the one recovering from an illness." Fisk's voice was calm and patient. "And refusing to eat when it's necessary will earn you a trip over my knee. This is your only warning."

Matt knew Fisk meant what he said. And he didn't really want to go over the larger man's knee for a punishment spanking, although he'd been thinking about being spanked for reasons other than punishment the last couple of nights, to his surprised embarrassment. Still... "I'm not eating it!" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, turning his face toward where he knew Fisk stood, an almost daring look on his face.

Fisk didn't push. He didn't argue. Instead, he moved into Matt's personal space. Clasping the smaller man's shoulders, he took a seat on the bed and drew Matt down across his lap. Since he'd had one of his people pick up clothes for the other man, he divested Matt of his pants and underwear. "Fighting with me on your health is non-negotiable." He brought his hand down in a firm smack before pausing to rub.

Even expecting it, Matt couldn't stop the yelp that escaped as Fisk's hand landed heavily on his bottom. And he couldn't stop the tiny whimper as the larger man began to rub after. The combination never failed to make his bottom hot and sore very quickly, or to get him to immediately wish he'd cooperated instead of being an ass. Of course, that didn't mean he gave in immediately. That would be too easy; and while he was feeling a little less confused about his feelings toward Fisk, he was still feeling a bit ambivalent at having them, because his head just didn't want to stop believing he was being an idiot for feeling the way he did. So instead of apologizing and agreeing to eat, he began to squirm.

"I'm not telling you to do something for the sake of it, Matt," Fisk scolded. He delivered a second swat, pausing again to rub before landing a third one and then rubbing. "I'm trying to keep you healthy."

"I.... I know..." Matt had to admit, his teeth clenched in an attempt to keep from yelping with every swat. Tears pooled in his eyes, both from the sting and from the guilt he felt at pushing Fisk like he'd just done.

"It doesn't matter how much you fight me," Fisk promised. "I won't stop. I won't back away. And I won't stop wanting you." He continued to swat slowly, rubbing after every one.

"Even..." Matt gasped, his voice catching and the tears falling down his face. "...Even if I'm a complete ass?"

"I'd rather you weren't, but it still won't change anything," Fisk said. "_I want you_."

Matt let out a surprised half-snort, half-laugh at the Fisk saying he'd rather he wasn't an ass. That was a bit more honest than he'd expected, but that honesty caused him to lose his iron grip on his emotions and shortly after, he began to vocally cry. "Wh... why? I'm nothing but a brat to you... bad..." he choked out between the crying.

"A brat, yes," Fisk agreed. "But you're not bad. And I don't just want you. I love you." He finally said the words that he'd been feeling for a while now. He didn't just want Matt. He loved him too.

At those words, Matt just slumped and cried. "I'm sorry..." he said, in hiccoughing gasps. "...Dunno why I argued. Know you're right. Know need to eat. Wasn't hungry, but... coulda asked to eat later stead of arguing..." he admitted mournfully.

"Arguing isn't okay," Fisk agreed. "And if you really don't feel hungry right now, you can eat later. But I need you to at least try in a little while."

"Y...Y... Yessir!" Matt continued to cry, slumped over Fisk's lap, still and accepting.

Replacing Matt's pants, Fisk carefully moved the smaller man into his arms, holding onto him tightly and stroking his hair.

Matt couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around Fisk and held on tightly in a tight hug, snuggling close and hiding his face against the older man's chest. "I'm sorry..." he said, after having had a few moments to try and calm his crying.

"You're forgiven," Fisk murmured, hugging Matt a bit tighter. He stroked his fingers through Matt's hair and down his back.

Matt shivered and took a deep breath, still snuggling as close as possible and hiding his face against Fisk's chest. The gentle stroking had gone a long way to calming him, but his bottom still stung. Not that he didn't deserve it. He shouldn't have argued. Still. Normally, Fisk rubbing caused the sting to stay active. But maybe... since he'd not been smacked in a few minutes... it would help ease the sting? Would it be worth the embarrassment of admitting he liked having his bottom rubbed? Would it be worth making himself that much more vulnerable to Fisk? He decided that, at that moment in time, it was worth it. Taking a slow breath, he whispered, "...W... would you rub my bottom? It... it feels good and helps me calm down... even if it does make it sting more sometimes...."

Fisk rubbed his hand slowly over Matt's back and down over his bottom, beginning to rub gently and soothingly. "Anything for you," he whispered.

Matt relaxed as he felt Fisk's hand rub his backside without question or any hint of ridicule. Snuggling closer, he pressed his ear to Fisk's chest, listening to the older man's heartbeat and focusing on the large hands providing comfort. "...Thank you..." He sighed softly. "...I... I think I can eat for you in thirty minutes... at least a little...."

"Thank you." Fisk murmured the words against Matt's head, continuing to gently rub and stroke his backside. He didn't remove the smaller man's pants; Matt had only asked for rubbing, not requested he be bared for it.

"Would you... do you want..." Matt cleared his throat uncertainly. He was about to offer something; he was willing to give but wasn't sure if it would be wanted. "...I could take off my clothes... so ... so you could look at me. So... so you could touch skin..." he said hesitantly. He wasn't going to ask for more than a rubbing, but... he wanted Fisk to know he felt comfortable enough around him to be touched. _It felt right_.

"I would like that," Fisk said honestly. "To look at you. To rub your bare skin." His other hand cradled the back of Matt's head protectively.

Matt leaned back, carefully standing so that he was facing toward Fisk and carefully, slowly, removed his clothing. Setting it carefully to the side, he moved back into Fisk's arms and held on tightly, before whispering, "Should I sit on your lap or lay over it?"

"Where would you like to be?" Fisk whispered back, wrapping his arms tight around Matt.

"Wherever you can see and touch me most easily..." Matt admitted, with a blush.

Brushing his fingers over Matt's cheek, Fisk murmured, "It will be easier to rub your bottom if you lay over my lap."

Matt pressed his cheek against Fisk's fingers, then smiled innocently. "Okay..." He carefully moved so that Fisk could place him over his lap.

Fisk carefully moved Matt into position over his lap, beginning to rub and soothe the warmed skin of the smaller man's backside. At the same time, he let himself look, eyes drifting over Matt's body. "So beautiful," he breathed out.

Matt flushed at the compliment, squirming slightly as his stomach did a tiny flip, then settled and let out a happy little sigh.

Fisk stroked and rubbed, using both hands even though he could cover Matt's backside easily with one. At the same time, he reiterated what he'd said; that he saw Matt as beautiful. The note of happiness in his voice at being given permission to do this was obvious.

Matt nearly purred at the attention he was being given. If he'd known it would feel this good- and that it would make his protector so happy- he would have asked for it when he first began to get the urge and not waited nearly a week to do so. "...Feels so good..." he murmured, arching his back so that his bottom pushed up into Fisk's hands.

"As good as you feel to me," Fisk murmured, letting the caresses become a bit firmer in response to Matt pushing his bottom up. "As good as you look and feel."

Matt purred again, continuing to press his bottom up into Fisk's hands whenever it was possible. He was so lost in how good it felt to let the older man look and touch him in such a controlling manner that his arousal took him by surprise.

Fisk noticed the arousal but didn't say or do anything to draw attention to that fact. His thumbs stroked into the creases between Matt's sit spots and thighs while his palms rubbed steadily over both buttocks.

Matt couldn't stop the moan that escaped as Fisk's thumbs worked magic. The aching arousal intensified, and he finally realized that it was obvious, Fisk had to realize; and he blushed dark, trying to hold his hips up.

"Would you like me to stop?" Fisk's voice was as calm and gentle as if Matt getting an arousal from having his bottom rubbed was an everyday occurrence.

"I..." Matt's voice caught and he took several breaths as he thought about it... then told the truth. "No, sir..." he whispered in embarrassment. "...If you don't stop, though, there will be a... mess." He sounded ashamed.

"A mess can be cleaned and is nothing to be ashamed of. But this needs to be something you're okay with," Fisk said seriously. "I don't want you to have any regrets about what you ask of me." His hands had stilled the rubbing but stayed on Matt's bottom.

"I..." Matt sounded almost lost in his confusion. "It feels so good... better than I even thought it would... and I think I might come just from thinking about it..." Matt whispered, before quivering with suppressed emotion. "It's my head, though... you say it's no reason to be ashamed, but... I was always told It was wrong..." He sounded like a lost little boy who wanted to be told- convinced- what he wanted was allowed and he had permission.

"It's not wrong, Matt." Fisk spoke gently and reassuringly. "If it's something you don't want or doesn't feel good, that's when it's wrong. It's just like I said about listening to your body when it needed rest. It's okay to listen to your body now as well."

"It's... it's okay? You don't mind? Aren't disgusted by me?" Matt sniffled. He knew he was a bit odd on the best of days, but getting aroused because his bottom was being caressed; and no other stimulation occurring? He remembered Fisk's offer of spanking him for a reason other than punishment and the arousal became more painful. Yeah. He was officially kinky and there was no way to pretend otherwise anymore. He whimpered softly.

"I couldn't be disgusted by you," Fisk replied honestly. "I _want_ you. I _love_ you. And you're nothing but beautiful to me. If you want me to continue, I will. If you want me to stop, I will. But no matter what you choose, I won't be disgusted."

At those words, Matt sniffled once more. "Do... do you like...?" he asked hesitantly, not sure how to ask if Fisk enjoyed rubbing as much as Matt enjoyed being rubbed. If Matt becoming aroused by it made Fisk feel good. There was a difference between not being disgusted and actively liking something, after all. Was Matt being selfish? Fisk was being so careful not to force anything, was he doing things he didn't want himself?

"I like touching you," Fisk answered honestly. "It makes me feel good. Especially when you respond to what I do to you. I like looking at you. I like touching and stroking you. And I won't pretend that I'd be anything less than happy if you wanted me to go any further."

Matt thought about that, then said, in a tiny, accepting voice, "Okay..." before carefully lowering his hips so Fisk could continue rubbing; letting the full amount of his arousal press into the older man's lap. He relaxed as much as the arousal would allow, so Fisk could continue touching, looking and rubbing.

Fisk resumed stroking over Matt's bottom, his thumbs caressing over the smaller man's sit spots and his palms rubbing Matt's buttocks. He let his fingers brush gently over Matt's back, as his hands were large enough for his fingers to easily reach past the crest of the smaller man's bottom.

Matt shivered as Fisk's thumbs caressed his sensitive sit spots, but he whimpered as the larger man's fingers rubbed his lower back. Feeling the large hands covering his entire bottom made him feel so small and controlled and he liked it. Wanted it. The ache of arousal turned into pain with his need to release and he let out a tiny sob, thrusting shallowly against Fisk, unable to stop himself.

"Whatever makes it more comfortable for you." Fisk's voice was very gentle. "Do whatever you need to do. Whatever your body tells you to do."

Matt relaxed at being given 'permission', Fisk's small, but kind act of 'allowing' Matt to give in to his needs enabling the younger man to give in. He'd think more on his need to be 'allowed' more later, but in that moment, he just let go. He stopped thinking about the whys and whats and just let himself feel. Seconds after Fisk had given his permission, he was shuddering out his release; one of the most intense, longest he'd ever experienced.

Fisk's own member twitched as Matt released, but he was used to ignoring that; had been since first realizing he was attracted to the younger man. He kept his hands in place, murmuring soft, soothing, reassuring words to Matt; telling him that it was okay. That he was loved and wanted.

When Matt was completely drained, his body unable to give any more than it had, he slumped over Fisk's lap, breathing heavily. And he knew, deep in his heart, he was lost and in trouble. Even if he wasn't able to admit it out loud yet, he _loved_ Wilson Fisk. He _wanted to belong _to Wilson Fisk. And not just in a 'we're a couple and belong to each other' way. He wanted to belong to him in a 'he tells me what to do or not do and I obey, and he takes care of me' way. How else to explain the fact that he'd fought himself and his needs, but the moment Fisk said it was okay and to let himself, he let go? How else to explain how having Fisk control what he did, punishing him when he disobeyed something that was meant to help or protect him, made him feel safe and happy instead of chafing to get away? How else to explain the fact that he no longer wanted to escape, not really, and in fact only thought about it because he felt like it was expected, and he should? Yeah. He was lost and in trouble. But right now, he was too satiated and tired, to care. He lay limp over Fisk's knee, his breathing slowly evening out, and waited to see what Fisk did now that he'd soiled the other man's clothing beyond repair. Waited to see if those massive hands that covered his entire bottom would continue to rub and stroke, or if they did something else.

Fisk continued to gently rub and stroke over Matt's bottom. "Good. You did good." His voice was low and reassuring. "This was a very good thing you did...something precious you entrusted me with. Thank you." His voice was low and filled with honesty.

Matt relaxed further at the words, the praise making him feel good, like he'd done the right thing obeying Fisk's words to let go. "...Thank you..." he whispered in a shattered tone, still a bit overwhelmed at the intensity of everything that had just occurred and feeling hollowed out and exhausted. He almost said, 'I love you,' but... that was something he wanted to admit under different circumstances; when it was obviously coming with thought and not a reaction to his body being given the best release it had ever had. "..._Wanna be good for you_..." he _did_ find himself admitting, blushing at all that the simple words implied.

"You are," Fisk replied. "You are _so very_ good. Even temporary naughtiness doesn't change that." He wanted to make that clear; that it didn't matter what Matt did or said, it wouldn't change anything.

"...I'm glad..." Matt whispered, allowing his arms to wrap around Fisk's legs in a hug. "...I know I can be naughty quite often..." he said, in a tiny voice. It was hard to admit that, but he felt like he should. Self-awareness about his own faults meant he could be taught; and Fisk would realize that. Matt wanted him to realize that because... Matt wanted to be taught. He would have never even considered it before, but now... the thought of being taken care of and taught a better way by the older man who held him in place right now? It was all he wanted.

"It doesn't matter." Fisk kept his hands on Matt's bottom; let his eyes roam over the smaller man's body. "Any naughtiness doesn't matter, because of how important you are. How much I want you and love you. And I'd be happy with whatever you choose to give me. Whatever you ask for."

"I know..." Matt's smile could be heard in his tone. "...Could... could I bathe again? Could you help me?" he asked hesitantly, both seeking 'permission' and also leaving the door open for Fisk to watch and look as much as he wanted. He'd given the other man permission to see all of him as much as he wanted and now he found he liked the older man's gaze roaming over his form whenever and however he wanted. It left him feeling vulnerable and exposed and it was exciting.

"Of course." Fisk's voice was gentle and soothing as he carefully helped Matt up, lifting him into his arms. "And after you bathe, you can eat."

Matt nodded, letting his head rest on Fisk's shoulder. "...Yessir..." he agreed softly. He still wasn't overly hungry, but any desire he had to push and disobey was completely gone. If eating would make Fisk happy, then he would eat.

Fisk held Matt tight and protectively as he carried him through to the adjoining bathroom and began to run the bath. He let his other hand stroke gently over Matt's hair and face.

Matt pressed his face against Fisk's hand as much as possible, keeping his eyes toward the other man's face. He wanted to ‘see’ what Fisk was feeling, if the man seemed happy at being able to touch and look at him, at being able to take care of him, or if it was just a chore he'd taken on. He wanted to ‘see’ if Fisk understood what exactly it was he was offering when he asked for permission to bathe and for Fisk to help him. He also wanted Fisk to be able to look into his face and know that this was what Matt wanted. That he wasn't doing something that would make him feel badly or that he'd regret later.

Fisk was watching Matt just as much as the smaller man watched him; perhaps even more. Once again, he let his thumb gently stroke over Matt's lips; no demands or pushing for anything, but he couldn't help reflecting that the one thing he'd like to do, more than anything else, would be to kiss the other man. He was very happy with what he'd been given by Matt so far, though.

Matt's lips parted at the touch of Fisk's thumb; he didn't even think about it, it just felt natural to allow the older man access to his mouth if he wished it.

Fisk slid his thumb down to Matt's chin, not wanting to take advantage of something he didn't know the other man was deliberately offering. As the bath was full, he carefully lowered Matt into the water.

Matt breathed out softly, not sure if he was disappointed Fisk didn't take advantage or relieved, but it didn't linger on his thoughts long as he was being put into the water. He relaxed back into the tub, stretching out so that his body was on full display, letting himself soak for a small bit before he'd begin washing.

Fisk sat back just enough to allow full view of the smaller man's body, a small, appreciative sound escaping from him. He stayed close enough that Matt would still know he was within reach if needed.

Matt grinned at the sound and stretched just a little more so Fisk would get a better view, then carefully took a washcloth and soap and began to clean himself, still keeping within Fisk's sight, moving slowly; almost to tease.

Once again, Fisk felt his own member stir at the sight; and once again, he ignored it. He wasn't even tempted to take more; because it was more important to him to look after Matt and love him than it was to take his own pleasure. But he definitely couldn't hold back the further sounds of appreciation at Matt's actions.

Matt dragged out the process of cleaning his front as long as possible. He enjoyed feeling Fisk's gaze on him, covering all of him from his face to his feet and all the areas in between. He didn't try and hide his own reaction to knowing Fisk was looking at him and enjoying what he saw, but... the water was cooling, he still had to clean his back and eventually, he would need to eat. He was getting sleepy, so he probably shouldn't drag it out any longer. Sighing softly, he carefully rolled over in the tub so that his arms were crossed on the back of it and his head could rest against them. "...Would you wash my back, sir?" he whispered hesitantly. He'd given Fisk permission to touch this side of him, after all, so he didn't think he'd be refused. If it wasn't too bold of him to request.

Fisk smiled at the request and reached out to pick up the washcloth. "Of course," he replied softly, before beginning to do just that. His actions were gentle and light as he did so.

Matt smiled shyly over his shoulder at Fisk, watching as much as he was able as the older man cleaned him, touched him. It was becoming more and more difficult not to request Fisk to touch all of him. To give all of himself to the older man. He only held back because his head still wasn't in agreement and he didn't want to offer something and then take it back later because his head won the battle. Fisk deserved better than that. He deserved to be able to keep whatever Matt offered and know that it was willingly given and that it wouldn't be viewed as a mistake later.

Fisk smiled at Matt, speaking in a low, happy voice. "Thank you for this." He washed enough to be certain that the smaller man was entirely clean and then helped him out of the bath so he could dry off.

"...Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Matt asked softly, in a slightly amused, but very grateful voice. He carefully dried but did so in a way that Fisk could help if he wanted to.

"For what you're choosing to give to me," Fisk murmured, reaching out to carefully help Matt to dry off.

"You're giving me just as much... if not more..." Matt pointed out, letting Fisk take over the drying, letting out soft sighs of contentment that he was 'being taken care of'.

Fisk took over drying as Matt let him, stroking his fingers through the smaller man's hair. "I would give you everything." He finished drying off the other man and then lifted Matt into his arms to carry him through to the bedroom.

Matt nuzzled against Fisk's shoulder, snuggling close. "Do you want me to eat now, sir?" he asked softly, trying to show deference to the older man who was keeping him safe and caring for him. He wanted to obey Fisk, the urge so strong he felt like, if he wasn't given a task that he could obey soon, he'd resort to doing something naughty just so he would be told _not_ to do something and could obey that. It was unsettling, this need to do as Fisk asked. It was completely opposite of what his feelings had been when he first arrived; but there was also a lot less confusion in his feelings. He couldn't help thinking he'd rather obey and not be confused or worried or afraid, than to have complete control over his own actions but be constantly scared he was making the wrong decision because his head and heart couldn't agree.

"I would like you to eat now." Fisk carried Matt into the bedroom and sat down with the smaller man settled on his lap. He reached out for the tray and placed it on the bed, within easy reach. His hand continued to gently stroke and play with Matt's hair.

"Yessir..." Matt waited until the food was settled, then, staying on Fisk's lap, he carefully reached over and picked up the plate and fork and began to slowly eat. It was easier than he'd thought it would be; the exertion from his release, as well as his struggles when being punished, having burned up enough of his reserves that he _was _hungry. It was calming, having his hair played with and stroked while he obediently ate what he'd been given. Thirty minutes later, the plate was empty, and Matt blushed as he realized that he had been more than a little hungry and Fisk had been right all along that he needed to eat. "Again... you were right, and I was wrong..." He sighed. "...Maybe I'll learn to listen to you without having to be punished first...."

"That would be better," Fisk agreed. "I don't get any enjoyment or satisfaction out of punishing you." Putting the tray away, he asked, "Would you like me to tuck you into bed?"

Matt looked up at that. "Even if I deserve to be punished? You don't feel a _little _satisfied that you're giving me what I deserve?" he asked curiously, snuggling close.

"I don't like hurting you," Fisk answered honestly. "Not to punish, anyway. My offer to spank you for other reasons...for fun or play...still stands. If that's ever something you would want to ask for."

Matt looked back down, snuggling some more as he thought. "...Aren't you afraid that... that if I like it too much, I'll be naughty just so I can get a spanking?" he asked hesitantly. "...I... I think you've figured out by now that I like pain..." he whispered, blushing faintly.

"I hope that you'll figure out a way of telling me when you need or want it," Fisk said seriously. He gently stroked his fingers through Matt's hair and brushed them against the smaller man's cheek.

"That I'll be honest..." Matt whispered, remembering the punishment he'd got for trying to hide his illness.

Fisk nodded. "Honesty is always going to be better, Matt. I trust you."

Matt swallowed hard before leaning up and kissing the side of Fisk's jaw quickly and then hiding his face against the larger man's neck. "I'll try really hard to be honest. I... I got too used to keeping secrets and trying to hide things, so I might mess up..." he admitted.

Fisk closed his eyes at the kiss, letting his arms tighten a fraction around Matt, very careful not to use too much strength. "I know you will try," he whispered, letting his lips brush gently over the top of Matt's head.

Matt snuggled a bit more before having to stifle a yawn. "...Will you tuck me in, sir?" he asked in a small voice, feeling a bit childish, but liking the feeling of Fisk taking care of him too much to not ask.

"Of course." Fisk carefully settled Matt onto the bed, drawing the blanket up over the smaller man.

Matt snuggled into the covers and then shifted one arm out from under the blanket so that he could reach toward Fisk. "Thank you... You... You don't have to stay in the chair once I'm asleep. I know you've been there the entire time and it can't be very restful... I'll be okay if you want to return to your own bed..." he said quietly, a hint of worry in his tone.

"If you want me to leave you, I will," Fisk said quietly, taking Matt's hand. "But I just want to be close to you."

"I don't want you to leave me!" Matt said quickly, afraid Fisk had misunderstood. "But you need to sleep too, and you've been in that chair for over a week and... I just..." He trailed off, not sure what else to say. He was tempted to ask Fisk to sleep next to him but wasn't sure he could behave himself if that occurred.

"I can sleep in the chair," Fisk replied, his voice gentle and reassuring. "It means I'll be here if you wake up and need me. So, I won't leave you alone."

Matt bit his lip and frowned at that. Fisk was willing to give up comfort and a good night's rest to make sure Matt wasn't alone and that he'd be there immediately if Matt needed. Matt felt incredibly selfish, not protesting that. Glancing toward the other side of the bed, he noted that while it would be a tight squeeze- he'd be pressed into the older man from head to toe- Fisk would fit. Swallowing hard, he looked back at Fisk. "...You... you could sleep next to me... then I wouldn't be alone, and you'd be here immediately if I needed, but you'd still be comfortable..." he said in a rush, before he lost his nerve. He then watched Fisk's face anxiously, afraid he'd overstepped.

Fisk gently squeezed Matt's hand between both of his. "Is that what you want? Or are you making the suggestion because you're worried about me sleeping in the chair?" He studied Matt's face, wanting to be sure the other man wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Matt paused, slanting his head as he thought about the question. He wanted to be honest. "...Both..." he admitted, in a whisper. "...I'm worried about you....and I also... I'd like sleeping in your arms, I think..." he continued hesitantly. "...I'm a little afraid I might do something naughty and upset you though..." He blushed.

Fisk freed one hand to reach out and trace his fingers over Matt's face, from his forehead to his chin. "What naughty thing are you worried you might do?" he asked calmly.

Matt blushed darkly and looked down. "...I dunno..." he muttered, embarrassed. "...Naughty things that will make me need to clean up again...?"

"That won't upset me." Fisk's voice was as gentle as his touch as he let his fingers caress the smaller man's face.

"Even though it shows an extreme lack of control on my part?" Matt glanced up again, a wry look on his face. Fisk was nothing but control. Matt used to have better control, but lately, it had been sorely lacking. Being gone five years and having his whole life turned upside down again after he'd finally got it settled... well... it was hard.

"As long as it's not something that makes you unhappy or upset," Fisk said. "It doesn't matter that you're relearning control over certain aspects of yourself. You're safe to express yourself with me."

"...And if my lack of control did make me unhappy or upset?" Matt asked curiously, not sure what could be done about it, even if it did upset him. He slowly began to shift away from Fisk, sliding to the other side of the bed so the larger man could get in next to him. If Fisk wasn't worried about him doing something naughty, then he wouldn't worry about it either.

"Then I would hope I would be able to tell and help you to feel better." Fisk carefully climbed into the bed next to Matt. "Like when you were worried about your reactions when I rubbed your bottom."

Matt nodded. "...You did help me with that..." he admitted, with a shy smile. As soon as Fisk was comfortably in bed, the blanket in place, Matt shifted again so he was pressed tight to the older man, his head on Fisk's chest, his front pressed to Fisk's side, his back and bottom within easy reach. He didn't ask to be rubbed, they both needed to sleep, but if Fisk felt the urge or need to touch, he wanted his protector to be able to do so.

Fisk rested one large hand on Matt's lower back, thumb idly stroking over the smaller man's bottom. "I love you." It didn't matter that Matt wasn't there; Fisk didn't want to hide his feelings.

"I know..." Matt's soft, sleepy whisper was full of his own love and affection, even if he didn't realize he felt that way yet. He was asleep seconds later.

Fisk held Matt against him, stroking for a bit longer before he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

***

Another week had gone by and Matt hadn't got into trouble once. He'd eaten when he was told, slept when he was told, answered all questions honestly, even those he didn't want to answer (though he'd let Fisk know if he truly didn't want to answer and unless it was something that would affect his health negatively, Fisk wouldn't force him) and hadn't attempted to escape once. Not that he wanted to escape any longer. Matt had finally admitted he wanted to stay with Fisk a few days before and asked that the few belongings he had in the world be retrieved from the guest room at the orphanage where he'd been prior to Fisk getting hold of him. They now decorated the room that had officially become his. He carefully left that room and headed into the living area, in search of his protector.

Fisk had just finished a meeting, one that concerned him a great deal. Five years ago, he'd been made aware of a slavery ring that had been operating in and around Hell's Kitchen. It was right before half of the population had been taken; when he was starting to consider working within the law. When he started to realize he had feelings for a certain lawyer turned vigilante that overshadowed those he had felt for Vanessa.

And the snap had apparently taken away the ringleaders, because there'd been no sign or hint of them. Until now, when Fisk's people had reported to him rumors of people being taken from the streets.

He needed to do something about it.

Matt sighed. His search of the mansion hadn't uncovered where Fisk was at, although he only searched the living portion of it. He hadn't yet been invited to the offices Wilson had, where his business was held and so he avoided going there. Instead, he returned to the living area and sat on the couch, picking up one of his braille books and beginning to read. He was only half paying attention to what he was reading. Two-thirds of his attention was listening to all the sounds around him, specifically listening for the heavy, yet nearly silent tread of the one he'd given over his autonomy to.

Fisk walked out of his offices, heading to the living area. Spotting Matt on one of the couches and knowing the other man would be aware of his presence, he walked over to join the smaller man, sitting on the couch next to him. "Anything good?"

"To be honest... no..." Matt laughed. "It isn't anything at all what the excerpt on the back led me to believe and it's a bit dry..." he said ruefully, closing the book and setting it on the nearby end table. "You still working?" he asked curiously. It was after 6pm, when a normal office-day was over.

"I had a report I needed to listen to," Fisk answered. "Do you know anything about a gang called the Red Silence?"

Matt turned his face toward Fisk in surprise. "Yeah. Actually, I do. They were loosely attached to the Hand..." he said cautiously. "Why?"

"They were causing trouble five years ago and now things are settling, they're causing trouble again," Fisk answered. "What can you tell me about them?"

"I know they're a small gang- one head, his two lieutenants and then six other individuals that do what is needed as needed.... I know that they've got their hand in nearly every crime activity found in Hell's Kitchen.... I know they have no qualms about killing anyone who gets in their way, but somehow always manage to do things in such a way that there is never any evidence to convict them..." Matt sounded perturbed at that fact. "I heard rumors they dealt in human trafficking.... but unlike all the other crimes, where they had known connections with other crime organizations to facilitate their activities, there was no known individual connected with human trafficking that we could tie them to...." Matt frowned as he said this.

"I was getting reports of the same thing five years ago. That they were involved in human trafficking, among other things." Fisk shook his head. "But then half of the population got taken away...you included. They slipped off the radar."

Matt wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "Well, I know a few names that might lead you to more information possibly..." He began to list the known affiliates and allies of the gang. As he was doing so, he thought of Claude Markson. Claude was a very distant cousin of one of the lieutenants in the gang. He and Matt had trained together under Stick. Grown-up together while under Stick's tutelage; and a large portion of Matt's misspent youth prior to turning over a new leaf and going to college and becoming a lawyer involved Claude. The other large portion involved Elektra, but that was another story entirely. Claude hadn't turned over a new leaf like Matt had, but even though he lived on the shady side of things and could be violent, Matt didn't believe he was involved with the gang itself, family connection or not. Matt could distinctly remember Claude saying how he'd never have anything to do with any of his family because they had turned their back on him when his parents died. Plus, Claude wouldn't have anything to do with human trafficking. He'd despised those types back when they were training. "...So those are the ones who they deal with that might help you..." he finished up, deciding against sharing Claude's name. If he mentioned Claude, he'd have to mention how he was tied to the gang and all the past history and why he knew it and... well... he wasn't proud of that part of his past. Especially after he'd gone after people for doing the same things had done when a teen. He was ashamed of that part of his life and didn't want to admit to Fisk the type of person he used to be. And since he was certain Claude didn't have anything to do with the gang, there wasn't really any reason to mention him. Was there?

Fisk listened intently, almost automatically reaching out and taking Matt's hand in both of his. "Thank you for that information," he said seriously. "There's going to be a hit on them tonight. Hopefully, we'll catch them in the act and can turn them over to the authorities."

Matt nodded. "I want to be there..." he said earnestly. He didn't say he would be there, though. While he wasn't exactly asking permission, he _was_ asking permission. If Fisk said he couldn't go, he'd stay home.

Fisk squeezed his hand gently. "If you come, it's going to be a team effort. Not doing your own thing. I don't risk my people. And I _definitely_ won't lose you."

"...I can do that. Granted, my last team effort ended up with me buried under a building and everyone thinking I was dead, but..." Matt joked, before realizing that might not be a very good joke and wincing.

Fisk stroked his hand. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're important to me and I won't lose you." He didn't exactly mean to sound possessive, even though he did feel that way.

"I know..." Matt leaned toward Fisk, the possessive tone making him feel warm and happy. "When will the hit be taking place?" he asked curiously, shifting closer to the older man when he couldn't quite get the closeness he was suddenly craving.

Fisk wrapped his arm around Matt, drawing the smaller man against him. "It'll be tonight," he answered. "Midnight."

"So... six more hours? Dinner and a nap?" he asked impishly. He wanted to make sure Fisk ate, since he hadn't seen him at lunch and wasn't certain he'd had time to eat then. And the nap was more because it would give him an excuse to cuddle close.

Fisk nodded. "The food should be ready soon and then we can nap." He let his fingers run through Matt's hair, enjoying looking at the smaller man even though he was clothed right now. "So beautiful," he added; because it never stopped being true.

Matt blushed. "You always say that..." he mumbled, in a pleased tone.

"Because it's true." Fisk stood up, helping Matt to his feet so they could walk through to the dining area.

Matt sat next to Fisk. It had become habit by this point not to be too far away from the other man when they were doing 'family' things. Besides, Fisk took joy in telling Matt what they were eating and where on his plate the items were. Matt took joy in conning bites of food from Fisk's plate, of items he particularly liked, Fisk feeding it to him. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked, once they were sat.

Fisk smiled and gently squeezed Matt's hand. "It's lasagna tonight. Beef, peppers, tomatoes, carrots, onions...."

Matt's stomach growled. "Wow... and I actually ate lunch too... It sounds wonderful. I'm probably going to end up with it all over myself..." He laughed.

Fisk stroked the side of his face. "I could feed it to you. If you'd like."

"But then you wouldn't be eating..." Matt said, with a tiny frown. "...And I'm not a little boy, even if I do act childish..." he teased. Although the thought of being fed like that for the entire meal made him feel warm and melty inside. The realization that he didn't exactly dislike Fisk treating him like a child sometimes was a revelation. "...You're gonna make me melty chocolate again..." he muttered under his breath, with a hint of amusement.

"If you'd like me to, I will. And I can feed myself at the same time," Fisk added. With a smile, he continued, "I like making you melty chocolate. And it's not just children who get fed. Couples do that all the time."

Matt blushed. He liked the idea of he and Fisk being a couple; even if they hadn't actually said that's what they were, he knew from things Fisk had said that the older man would welcome becoming a couple with him. "If you can eat, then... yeah. I... I'd like it..." Matt finally answered. He ignored the comment about children. Admitting that he sometimes thought about Fisk taking over and treating him like a child wasn't a discussion he was ready to have. Although, he supposed a lot of the 'treating him like a child' he imagined Fisk doing, could rightly just be called Fisk taking complete control and dominating him. Yeah. There was something wrong with him. He sighed.

Fisk let his thumb brush gently over Matt's lips, just lightly touching, and then began to feed the other man. At the same time, he also fed himself, knowing that Matt would expect it. Besides, it didn't feel right to push Matt to eat and not hold himself to the same standard.

Matt shifted his chair slightly closer to Fisk so that he could be fed easier, close enough that their legs could touch. He relaxed as he was fed, feeling warmer and clingier the longer the meal went on. He was certain he had to be flushed, he felt so warm.

More than anything, Fisk wanted to pull Matt into his arms, onto his lap, and kiss him. Kissing was something lovers did...and more than anything else, Fisk wanted that with Matt. Wanted them to be a couple. But he'd promised that he wouldn't go any further than Matt was happy with and willing to; that he'd wait and act only if he was asked. He couldn't help but feel a bit wistful, though, as he let his leg rest against Matt's; as he fed the smaller man.

The meal was peaceful and perfect, bar the fact that Matt just wanted to curl up in Fisk's arms and beg the man to do whatever he wanted to or with him. But... he couldn't do that. He still wasn't completely convinced he wouldn't wake up and discover that his head was right and he shouldn't have given himself to the older man the way he wanted to; and if he wasn't 100 percent sure, it wasn't fair to Fisk to start down that road. Either his head and heart had to agree, or it wasn't happening. Still. It was nice to imagine Fisk holding him close. Kissing him breathless. Touching every part of him before taking him apart and claiming him fully. Matt's breathing increased slightly, and he had to clear his throat and take a breath to calm himself before it became obvious to Fisk he was thinking 'naughty' thoughts.

Once their plates were cleared and they'd eaten dessert, Fisk let his fingers run through Matt's hair. "Nap time now. Then, if there's anything you need before we head out, we can get it after the nap."

"Yes, sir..." Matt breathed out, leaning his head into Fisk's fingers before carefully pushing back from the table and standing. He waited for Fisk to lead him back to his room (although he more often thought of it as THEIR room now, since Fisk seldom left him to sleep alone.) He supposed they could have gone to Fisk's room- the bed was bigger- but Matt quite liked his smaller bed that meant they slept in each other’s arms, touching everywhere possible.

Fisk led Matt to the room, holding the smaller man's hand. Once inside, he helped Matt to settle on the bed and then stretched out next to him, in the same position that had become so familiar now.

Matt snuggled for a bit, content to be held. He was feeling a bit frisky and while he'd love to take his clothes off so Fisk could look at him and touch him, he also knew they _did _need to rest so that tonight's plans would go well. He'd ask to sleep naked next to the older man when they returned home. Feeling safe and comfortable in Fisk's arms, he managed to fall asleep fairly quickly despite his horniness.

***

To say things hadn't gone according to plan might be an understatement.

The raid had started out with no problems. Fisk had made sure Matt was safe but had trusted the younger man to curb reckless behavior. They hadn't been at the forefront of the hit, instead coming after his people had already captured the gang.

Or so they thought.

Fisk had been about to call it in to the police when one of the gang members had come out of hiding. Fisk hadn't seen him approach; hadn't reacted until he heard a voice calling out to Matt that it was good to see him again. And it was probably that turn towards the voice that kept the knife going into any vital organs.

As it was, the blade had gone deep enough that, as soon as the attacker was subdued and the police were called, an ambulance was very quickly called after.

***

Matt was panicked. Pacing the waiting room of the emergency room, he waited to hear how badly the man he loved had been wounded. Figured that his head finally agreed that they were good together and that it was okay to love Fisk right after Claude had fucking stabbed the older man, but like most of Matt's life, how he wanted things to happen was seldom what occurred. Claude had been with the gang. He wasn't supposed to be. His only connection was the one lieutenant that was his cousin. But he hated his family and had sworn never to have anything to do with them; and yet he was with the gang. In fact, he was the main connection for the trafficking apparently. When Matt had asked, in total bewilderment, 'Why? You hate them...' he'd told Matt (and Fisk, though Matt wasn't sure Fisk would remember any of it) everything. How he'd made up with his family shortly after he and Matt had left Stick; had gone on to forge connections all over the world and finally stumbled into the trafficking business- his cousin's position in the gang had made it very easy to ally to them. So... Matt had been wrong. Claude hadn't only been involved with the gang, which he should have told Fisk, but he had been a major player in the human trafficking. And because he had withheld the information about Claude possibly being involved, the man he loved was in surgery; fighting for his life, for all Matt knew. He couldn't get anyone to tell him anything. Guilt was practically oozing from his pores and making it difficult to do anything productive. All he could do was pace and wait and hope he hadn't just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him because he'd not given all his information.

After several hours, a nurse approached Matt. "Mr. Murdock? You're here for Mr. Fisk? The surgery went well. He's out of danger now. Awake and asking for you. Would you like any help getting to the room?"

"Please..." Matt almost begged, desperate to get to Fisk and 'see' with his own eyes that the man was going to be okay. He held onto the nurse's arm tightly as she led him to the room.

***

It was three days later and Fisk was finally considered well enough to be able to head back home, with a long list of instructions from the doctor on what he was and wasn't allowed to do and several prescriptions that Matt had sent one of the security guards out for as soon as Fisk was bundled into the car. He'd not left the older man's side at all the entire time he was in the hospital. He had also not let Fisk see how upset and guilty he truly felt about what had occurred, which took an extreme amount of control over his emotions. This unfortunately also made it impossible for him to show Fisk how he truly felt about him- how much he loved him and how terrified he was at losing him- but he didn't really deserve to let Fisk know that anyway. He'd nearly got the older man killed. He wasn't going to put his fears onto the other man and expect Fisk to make him feel better. That was his job this time, to make Fisk feel better, so pushing all his emotions and feelings and pretty much everything down deep so it wouldn't seep out and burden Fisk? That was what he did.

When they got home, he carefully helped the larger man into Fisk's bedroom so that he could lay down in his comfortable bed and have room to stretch out. As much as he wanted to have him in his own room, comfort and space was what Fisk needed to heal. Matt was going to make certain Fisk had everything he needed.

They hadn't had a chance to talk; not really, with doctors and nurses coming in and out of the hospital. Fisk had heard everything that Claude had said to Matt. It was clear that the men knew each other. What wasn't clear was why Matt hadn't mentioned the other man as a potential gang member, with the family connection.

As soon as he was settled on the bed, Fisk reached out and took Matt's hand, drawing the smaller man down onto the bed with him; though that was as far as he went. "Don't go."

"I should get your medicine and some water, at the least..." Matt said nervously, voice full of guilt. He was terrified that Fisk would tell him what he'd done was unforgivable and that he would need to leave, all evidence to the contrary. His guilt wouldn't let him view things logically.

Fisk could hear the note of guilt in Matt's voice and he gently stroked his fingers through Matt's hair and over his cheek. "We need to talk about what happened first." His voice was calm and just as gentle as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, as close as he could without aggravating his wound. "But you need to know that nothing's changed about how I feel about you. I still want you. I still love you."

Matt let out a tiny sob at that, then another, then he just couldn't keep it locked inside any longer. He wanted to be strong for Fisk, the man had been wounded badly because of a choice Matt had made, but he couldn't any longer. Once the sobs had started, they just boiled out of him unchecked. "...Sorry..." he gasped out. "...My fault... shoulda told you 'bout 'im... di'n thin' he...." He choked on the words, every word, as he tried to explain. Tried to explain that he honestly didn't think Claude would ever associate with his family and therefore wouldn't help the gang. It was the only reason he kept quiet. Tried to explain he didn't mention Claude because of his own past with the man and how ashamed he was of if and he didn't want Fisk to know and be disgusted by him. _Tried_ to explain. He wasn't very clear.

Fisk held Matt close to himself, always careful to make sure he didn't hold on too tight. "You didn't think he was involved?" The question wasn't asked with any disbelief or suspicion; Fisk was merely trying to get answers.

"No sir... di'n. 'E nev'r woulda helped 'em when I knew 'im 'fore. Nev' woulda done 'aficking either...." Matt choked. Claude had changed a lot. Then again, so had he. So had Fisk. "Should 'a known!" He gasped out and then began sobbing again.

"How?" Fisk's voice was very gentle. "How could you have known, if it didn't fit with the man you knew?" His fingers brushed lightly over Matt's cheeks, wiping the tears from them.

Matt took a shivering breath and tried to calm so he could speak... answer Fisk's questions. It took several moments. But Fisk was being so gentle, he began to hope; maybe that meant forgiveness was possible, if not deserved; and that enabled to quiet his sobs into silent tears and occasional sniffles.

Taking another slow breath, he finally answered Fisk. "I couldn't know he had changed," he admitted hoarsely. "I couldn't know he hadn't either. I haven't had contact with him since I was eighteen. It doesn't matter, though. You asked for information on all connections. Just because I didn't believe he would help didn't mean he wasn't a connection. I withheld information because of my pride, and it caused you to be hurt." Matt swallowed hard. "I almost lost you. Just when I realized I love you. I'm so sorry... I'll never forgive myself!" he said, in a tight, tiny voice, before starting to sob again.

The tears and obvious pain saddened Fisk, even while the words of love made him happier than he could ever remember being before. He stroked his fingers carefully along Matt's cheeks, still wiping away the tears. "I love you," he repeated. "And it's not your job to punish yourself, Matt. I suspect that if it were up to you, you'd be far harsher on yourself than you'd ever deserve." He took a chance. Matt had given him permission to touch the back side of him and Fisk pushed the shirt up out of the way, enabling him to rest a hand on the bare skin of his back.

The skin on skin contact was soothing and, despite believing that he didn't deserve such gentle kindness, Matt found himself leaning toward Fisk, his body asking for more even if he remained silent.

"I know you don't feel good right now." Fisk spoke in soft, soothing tones as he stroked his hand down over Matt's back, fingers ghosting over the smaller man's bottom. "I'm going to turn you over my knee. I'm going to spank you. And just as I told you before, that means you don't need to feel guilty or beat yourself up over it. I'm alive. And what you just admitted to me is absolutely priceless," he said honestly.

Matt listened quietly and sniffled, waiting until Fisk had decided how he wanted to handle things before whispering, "...Will you spank me hard enough I don't like or want it?" His voice was small and trembling. They both knew Matt enjoyed when Fisk spanked him. While the 'punishment' spankings the other times had worked, because they were more a reminder of what he was expected to do, there had still been a part of him that liked Fisk controlling him and causing his bottom to sting. He didn't think it would work this time. He felt too guilty. He might not enjoy it because of that- he suspected he wouldn't- so in that sense, it would be punishing. But he also knew it wouldn't address any of the guilt he felt. Fisk said it wasn't his job to punish himself, though; that he'd be too harsh. He knew Fisk was right about that, just as he was right about nearly everything, he'd decided about Matt. Matt reached up and wiped at his eyes. He knew himself. Even if he didn't punish himself now, because Fisk said it wasn't his place to do so, he'd find a way to punish himself later, in other ways, if he didn't feel like he'd been punished at least close to enough.

"I'll spank you longer and harder than I have done the previous times." Fisk continued to gently stroke Matt's back and down over his bottom. "Not hard enough to break you or cause even lasting harm, but you will feel it," he promised.

Matt nodded and swallowed, before hesitantly asking, "...What if that's not enough? I hate myself for hurting you... I should be hurt just as bad..." he whispered. It was clear he truly believed that.

Fisk gently brushed his fingers over Matt's lips. "I love you. I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't do this deliberately. You didn't set out for this to happen. You made a mistake." He gave it a bit of thought, still stroking along Matt's face and down over his back and bottom. He'd already pushed the shirt up out of the way and now he pushed down the smaller man's pants and underwear, allowing for more access to bare skin. "I'm going to spank you like this," he said finally. "So, I can hold onto you and there's no way you can feel separate from me. Then you're going to do a chore for me, every morning and evening."

Matt sniffled again, then nodded, almost eagerly. He wanted to pay for what he'd caused to happen. "Yessir... whatever chore you say, I'll do my best for forever!" he whispered fervently. "Do... do you want me to undress, sir?" he asked hesitantly, realizing that his clothing might block whatever Fisk chose to do and he didn't want to block the other man.

Stroking his fingers through Matt's hair, Fisk nodded. "Yes. That would be better."

Careful to not jostle Fisk too much- and not moving very far away at all, as he was reluctant to leave the older man's side- Matt stood and slowly removed his clothing, folding it neatly and setting it on the chest he knew was at the end of the bed. Once he was completely nude, he moved to stand in front of Fisk, his head down and waited for the other man to place him where he wanted him.

Reaching out, Fisk carefully drew Matt back into his arms, settling him on his side on the bed, plastered to his chest. Holding the smaller man close and tight with one arm, he delivered a firm smack with his other palm; harder than the previous punishments he'd given, even though he was careful not to use his full strength. He then moved his hand a little bit lower for a second swat, this time to Matt's sit spots and thighs.

Matt's breath hitched in his throat as the spanking began. The swats were harder than he'd ever received from the older man and there was no rubbing in between... so it didn't take long at all for sting to build. At the same time, he was pressed as close as could be into Fisk's chest and that was such a comfort, it made the differences in the spanking easy to handle. He carefully wrapped his arms around Fisk, avoiding the injury and trying not to squeeze too tightly and just held on while Fisk smacked his bottom.

Fisk continued to swat, alternating between Matt's bottom and his sit spots/thighs. His hand was large enough that he only had to move it marginally up or down. His other hand stroked and rubbed over Matt's back, but he didn't rub the smaller man's bottom this time.

Matt shivered as the sting built up. He hadn't realized how much the rubbing had helped the previous spankings. It had always felt like it had amplified them- and it had, to a degree- but not having the rubbing in between? The sting and the ache built up much more quickly and felt harsher. It didn't take long at all before he was whimpering softly after each smack.

"I know you didn't intentionally withhold the information because you were trying to be naughty." Fisk whispered the words in Matt's ear as he continued to smack. "You couldn't be certain the man you knew was actively involved with the gang. As for being ashamed of your past? We have all done things we regret. Five years ago, right when half of the population was taken, I was changing. You missed all of the soul-searching and regrets that troubled me for so long. I know what it is to feel ashamed of the past."

Matt's whimper turned into a slight coughing cry as he tried to keep from sobbing again at Fisk's words of comfort. Fisk completely understood him. He didn't deserve that understanding. And his bottom was throbbing by this point. He coughed out another mournful cry, moaning softly at the pain in his bottom.

Fisk stroked his hand over Matt's back, running his fingers the length of his spine, continuing to swat the other man's bottom, sit spots and thighs. "I love you. I don't blame you for what happened. You don't need to blame yourself. I already forgave you. The only person I wanted to see when I got out of surgery was you."

"...I blame myself..." Matt cried, moaning again softly as the pain in his backside increased with each swat. "...I shouldn't have withheld information. Shoulda let you decide if he was important to know about or not..." he admitted and took in a shivering breath, whining as the pain was non-ending and becoming difficult to not respond to with squirming. He didn't want to squirm and possibly hurt Fisk's injuries.

"Then you'll know for next time." Fisk's voice was calm and gentle. "The next time you're not sure about something, you'll know to tell me." He continued to smack, not going any harder or faster, but definitely feeling the heat from the smaller man's backside.

"Yessir... I'll t..tell you ev'thing nex' time!" Matt promised fervently. "...Ev'n if I don' think i'z importan', I'll tell you. You decide!" Matt choked out, before just slumping and crying softly, his body still tense; but only in the fact that he was trying to hold himself still so he wouldn't squirm and hurt Fisk.

"I love you." Fisk repeated the words, delivering a final few smacks before he stopped. He then began to rub Matt's bottom, feeling the warmth radiating from the smaller man's skin. "And I've forgiven you already. I want you and I love you. So much."

Matt quivered at the words and slowly relaxed at the gentle rubbing. Like normal, the rubbing intensified the sting and ache, but it also soothed and made it possible for him to bear the pain without thrashing around and causing damage to himself or Fisk. He continued to softly cry and nuzzled against Fisk's chest, repentant and needy. He believed Fisk forgave him. That helped a great deal. He also believed he was loved. "...Love you too, sir. So much..." he whispered contritely, before wiping at his face with the back of his hand. Leaning up so that his weight wasn't on the older man, he carefully; chastely, though not too chastely, kissed Fisk full on the mouth, his breath gently wafting over the older man's lips. He didn't try and deepen the kiss. He wasn't feeling that confident. But now that he'd kissed Fisk, he knew that he'd want to do it again and again... when his protector was no longer hurting and injured. Letting out a soft sigh, he gave a more gentle and chaste peck on the corner of Fisk's mouth and then carefully lowered himself down again, making sure to stay on his stomach. "...Is the spanking over?" he asked, in a hesitant whisper. "...I should let you get some sleep..." It was obvious he was waiting for permission to move; to give Fisk more room.

At the kiss, Fisk responded, kissing Matt back gently. He'd wanted this; wanted just to be able to kiss Matt. That had been an important step. As Matt lowered himself again, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, one hand resting lightly on Matt's bottom. "The spanking's over. We'll both be taking a nap." His voice was firm. "You'll be staying right here, by my side. In my arms."

Matt stilled at that before slumping against Fisk completely, obediently. "Yessir... won't leave your arms 'less you give permission..." he mumbled into Fisk's chest and just focused on how good it felt to feel Fisk breathing, heart beating under his ear. He'd been so afraid of losing the older man. Those two signs of life were a balm, and for the first time since Fisk had been wounded, he was able to let go of the tension in his body. Sheer exhaustion had him asleep almost immediately. He didn't even attempt to get under blanket, though he likely wouldn't have anyway, some instinct inside wanting Fisk to have easy access for sight and touch.

Fisk let his hand rest lightly on Matt's bottom, seeing the red color and feeling the heat radiating from it. It made him feel a bit sad, knowing that Matt blamed himself; that the other man still carried so much guilt, his first instinct had been to withdraw. Fisk tightened his arms around Matt and closed his eyes, letting his head rest gently against the man he loved. Sleep overtook him very quickly.

***

Matt was exhausted. He'd spent nearly the entire time Fisk was in the hospital in a chair by the older man's bedside, watching, not resting. Not even attempting to sleep, even sitting up. He'd set an alarm to let him know when it was time for Fisk's next dose of medicine and it went off, but he didn't stir. He'd be upset about that later; ashamed and worried that Fisk had needed to get the medicine and water from the bedside table himself (even though it wasn't far away at all; Fisk had barely needed to reach out for it). But his body had decided enough was enough and he was going to sleep, so he slept through the alarm.

Fisk merely switched off the alarm, took his medication and the water, and then settled back to hold onto Matt. He was worried about the man he loved, so wouldn't wake him up unless there was a real need to do so.

***

Matt slept straight through until the alarm went off again for Fisk's next dose of medicine. This time, he did stir, but he was confused and dazed as one would get after sleeping straight through nearly 24 hours. At some point, the butler must have brought Fisk dinner; there was a trolley with a tray and a pitcher of what smelled like juice next to the bed. Matt was too out of it to be able to discern from the odors, if there was still food on it or not. There was a light sheet covering him from the waist down, protecting his modesty. He mumbled grumpily, "...Want you to be able to look..." so softly that the words were almost unrecognizable. Then his stomach growled. "...Wha' 'ime izid?" he said into Fisk's chest.

Fisk ran his fingers through Matt's hair. "After seven pm," he answered. "The sheet was only in place to stop anyone else from looking. Not me." He brushed a kiss over the top of Matt's head. "There's food left."

Sniffing a little, Matt shifted slightly, wincing when the sheet shifted to uncover his bottom and rubbed gently across it. He was still sore. "...Did you eat?" he finally asked, once his head had cleared a little more. He didn't want to eat what food was on the tray if Fisk hadn't eaten enough.

"I ate," Fisk replied. "Now I want to make sure you eat. Sit up for me, my love." He let his hand rub gently over Matt's backside.

"...Yessir..." Matt swallowed and then carefully sat up beside Fisk, not bothering to try and hide the wince sitting on his sore bottom caused. "...I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked worriedly, afraid his jostling to get into position might have jarred Fisk's wounds.

"You're not. But push up a bit." Fisk reached for a pillow and, once Matt did so, he slid the pillow under his backside. He then reached for the tray of food. "It's a carbonara," he informed the smaller man.

"It smells really good..." Matt took another whiff and smiled crookedly, relaxing onto the pillow. "...Thank you..." he said belatedly, for the small kindness.

Fisk stroked his fingers over Matt's lips, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss against them. "You're very welcome." He then began to feed the other man.

It didn't take much for Matt to feel full. He hadn't been eating all that much while Fisk was in the hospital either; although he did force himself to eat, knowing if he didn't and Fisk found out, the older man would worry. When he felt full, he said so, a bit hesitantly. "...I'm not sure I can eat any more...." He turned his face toward where Fisk sat, feeling small and young next to the larger man. "...Do you want me to eat more, sir?" he asked softly.

"I would like you to try to eat a little more." Fisk stroked the side of Matt's face, gently cupping his cheek. "I'm sure you haven't been taking care of yourself, if the amount of time you just slept for is any indication."

"I..." Matt paused, not wanting to lie. "...I tried to eat. I know I didn't eat nearly as much as you expect me to eat; and probably not as healthy as you expect, either..." He sighed. "...I won't even try and claim I slept..." His voice was rueful. "...Am I going to be spanked again?" he asked, in a soft, nervous tone.

"No." Fisk stroked his thumb over Matt's lips. "Those were extenuating circumstances. And if it had been the other way ‘round, I would have been exactly the same. In fact, I was," he added, remembering when he'd first brought Matt home with him.

Matt relaxed and gave Fisk a tiny smile before kissing the older man's thumb. "...I'll try and eat more, sir..." he said softly, wanting to obey and make the other man happy.

"Thank you." Fisk's smile was obvious in his voice. He continued to feed Matt, though only a few more mouthfuls, as he didn't want to push the younger man too much.

Matt ate every mouthful Fisk fed him, trusting his protector not to give him more than he could handle. Once Fisk had put the fork down and shifted the tray back onto the trolley, making certain it was out of the way, Matt licked his lips and asked softly, "...What now, sir?"

"Are you still tired?" Fisk asked softly, the note of concern obvious in his voice.

"A little..." Matt admitted. "...But if I go back to sleep now, I think I might wake up around 11pm and not be able to go back to sleep. So maybe I should stay up a little bit and try to get back on a sleep schedule..." His voice was uncertain, though. He'd never really been all that regular with his sleep in the first place and any sleep schedule he'd formed had been formed after Fisk had taken over and started making him go to bed at a regular time.

Fisk nodded. "I think that would be the best thing," he agreed. He took Matt's hand, squeezing gently. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Or ask me?"

"...What chore will you be having me do? For my punishment...?" he asked curiously. He didn't view the spanking as a real punishment, as much as it had hurt this time. He'd been too relieved to receive it to consider it punishment.

"Weeding," Fisk answered. "I'll sit outside with you while you're doing it. Direct you on where to go." He stroked his fingers over Matt's hand.

"That's good... if you left me to do it on my own, your garden wouldn't last long..." Matt teased ruefully.

"I wouldn't leave you in any case," Fisk said. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"You've made me happy too..." Matt said shyly, smiling. "...I like making you happy. What did I do to make you happy this time, though?" he asked quietly, wanting to know specifically so he could do it again if possible.

Fisk let his fingers stroke over Matt's cheek. "You let me take care of you," he replied. "And taking care of you makes me happy."

"That's all?" Matt pouted slightly. "...That's... well, I guess it's easy to do all the time..." he finally said quietly. "...I wanted to do whatever it was again so I could keep making you happy. Just...feels a bit selfish, making you take care of me..." He bit his lip.

"It's not 'making' me take care of you if it's something I want to do and that makes me happy." Fisk leaned forward, gently kissing Matt's lips. "That makes me happy too," he murmured. "So, does knowing that you love me."

Matt smiled brightly at the kiss, leaning forward as if seeking more of them. "It makes me happy too... finally knowing in my head that my heart wasn't wrong..." he admitted innocently.

Fisk responded by kissing him again; a little bit more deeply this time. "I love you." He said the words against Matt's lips, cradling the back of the smaller man's head in one hand.

"...I love you..." Matt responded back, not pulling away at all. He leaned forward just enough to press a chaste kiss against Fisk's lips, but didn't pull away, letting his own lips fall open slightly in uncertain invitation. He'd welcome Fisk claiming his mouth, but wasn't certain the older man would want to, even if he did want to kiss Matt.

Still cupping the back of Matt's head protectively, Fisk pressed a bit deeper on the kiss; careful to pay attention to Matt's reactions, so that he wasn't pushing the other man too much. He let his tongue gently touch Matt's lips.

Matt let out a tiny sigh at feeling Fisk's tongue, knowing that meant the older man wasn't against claiming him more fully, and opened his mouth further, giving himself that much further to his protector.

Taking the invitation, Fisk let his tongue slip into Matt's mouth, drawing the smaller man tighter to himself.

Matt whined softly, feeling his body begin to heat with need, and pressed as close as he could while sliding his tongue along Fisk's, making room for the older man to fill his mouth and own him.

Fisk slid his other hand down Matt's spine, fingers ghosting gently over the smaller man's backside as he claimed Matt's mouth deeply and thoroughly.

Matt felt himself melting against Fisk, his body pressing into the older man's as his mouth was claimed. He could feel himself 'rousing but was beyond worrying about offending Fisk with his body's reactions. He allowed himself to press tight against the larger man, returning the kiss as fervently as he could.

Fisk wrapped his arms tightly, almost protectively, around Matt, kissing deeply and passionately. A tiny, satisfied noise escaped him. This was one of the things he'd badly wanted to do. To kiss the man he loved. He thought he could probably be content even if that was all they did.

Matt wanted so much more, but he wasn't sure how to ask for it, or even if he should. And what he _really_ wanted… he wasn't certain Fisk wanted that with him. He wanted to belong to the older man. He wanted Fisk to be completely in control of him; to decide what happened and when and how... but he didn't know how to express that want, that need. So, he just continued to kiss as if he were trying to pour every inch of his love for the larger man into the kiss.

Fisk's hand cupped and rested possessively on Matt's backside, giving the smaller man's lips a gentle nip. The fingers of his hand cupping the back of Matt's head stroked through the other man's hair, threading through the strands.

"...Yours..." Matt sighed happily, before blushing as he realized that maybe he should have kept that feeling to himself. He didn't pull away, though. He continued to press tightly against Fisk, letting the larger man feel the results of his attraction.

Fisk smiled at the word and caressed the back of Matt's head. "Mine. I like the sound of that," he whispered.

Matt smiled at the response, relaxing again and nuzzling gently against Fisk's cheek. "...Yours..." he repeated, a little more confidently.

Fisk pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead and then his cheek. "Mine," he murmured back. "I love you so very much."

"...Love you too... so much..." Matt kissed everywhere he could reach. "...So grateful to have you home... was so, so scared..." he admitted softly.

"I'm here, my love." Fisk stroked his back and down over his bottom. "You don't need to be scared anymore."

"I know..." Matt sniffled. "...I just... I realized I loved you and there was so much that... I didn't get to tell you... and I didn't get to... get to give you..." He blushed, pressing his face in the spot between Fisk's neck and shoulder.

Fisk kissed the side of Matt's head. "You can give me whatever you want. I will accept everything," he whispered.

"...Want to give you all of me..." Matt whispered, nuzzling against Fisk's neck. "...Want you to look at me whenever you want... my front, not just my back.... want you to rub and touch whenever you want... my front and back... want... want you to be able to touch inside me, too; using hands, mouth, or... or whatever you want to put in me..." He blushed darkly. "...Just want to belong to you...."

"I want to do all that," Fisk murmured. "I want to take you. To claim you in every way possible. But only if you're sure it's what you want."

"I wasn't sure... I was questioning all my wants and feelings... but when I thought I'd lost you... my head shut up. It realized that what I wanted and needed was true and good and... and I'm certain now..." Matt admitted quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Fisk stroked his fingers across Matt's cheeks. "I want to take you, my love. To claim you fully. Lay you back on this bed and kiss and caress you all over."

Matt shivered at the words. "...I want that too, sir... please do?"

Fisk slowly bore Matt down onto the bed, pinning him there, though he was careful not to put his full weight on the smaller man. Then, slowly and carefully, he slid his hands over Matt's chest and stomach.

Matt shivered again at the touch, shifting his arms and legs so that he was completely exposed and vulnerable, waiting for Fisk to look, touch, and claim. "...Feels so good being pinned by you..." He whimpered, his erection growing prominently.

"You feel so good under me like this." Fisk kissed Matt's neck and then trailed kisses round to the hollow of his throat, flicking it with his tongue.

Matt groaned softly, canting his head back so his throat was exposed to Fisk's mouth, offering himself eagerly.

Fisk kissed Matt's throat, gently nipping the skin. He glided his hands down over Matt's hips, squeezing gently.

Matt's breathing was becoming quicker and he shivered again at the nipping and the squeezing. "...Yours..." he hissed out, in a needy voice.

"Mine." Fisk whispered the word against Matt's throat, kissing his way down the smaller man's chest as he stroked down Matt's legs.

"...So good..." Matt whimpered, shifting his legs so that they were opened enough to expose his inner thighs.

"I love you so much," Fisk whispered, trailing kisses along Matt's chest and stomach, squeezing his inner thighs.

"...Love you... need you... need... need you... need you to own... _please sir_..." Matt begged softly.

Fisk leaned up to kiss Matt, deeply and passionately, letting his fingers glide teasingly over the smaller man's member.

Matt returned the kiss, his hands rising up to grasp onto Fisk's shoulders tightly, opening his mouth in offering, whimpering and whining softly as his hips began to rock toward the older man's hand in response to the teasing.

Fisk let his other hand stroke over Matt's stomach and hips, carefully controlling his strength as he stroked over the smaller man's member. He freed one hand to open a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion.

Matt continued to greedily kiss Fisk, his hands gripping tightly to the older man as he continued to gently thrust against the hand stroking him. He whimpered softly, his hearing focused on Fisk's heartbeat and breathing, reminding him that the older man was alive and with him.

Fisk didn't break the kiss, even as he coated a finger in the lotion. His hands and fingers were larger; he knew that. So, he didn't push the coated finger inside Matt straight away. Instead, he gently brushed it against the smaller man's entrance.

Matt groaned at the gentle brushing, breaking the kiss to gasp in a breath, then beg with a tiny whine, "...._Please... yours_... only _yours_... please, sir..."

Fisk pulled back just enough to whisper against Matt's lips, "I want to be certain this is what you want. That you won't regret it if I claim you in this way. If you say no, I promise I'll respect that."

Matt whimpered softly, kissing Fisk gently before saying, in a shaky voice, "I want to be claimed completely... to be totally yours... please take me... _please_...." he begged again.

Kissing Matt again, deeply and passionately, Fisk carefully and slowly pushed his finger inside the smaller man, going as gently as possible and paying close attention to Matt's reactions.

Matt let out a tiny gasp as he was breached. This was his first time with a man, his first time receiving; and while he'd wanted it, he hadn't quite known what to expect. He whimpered softly at feeling Fisk's thick finger filling him, holding very still so he could adjust. It was obvious he'd never experienced this before.

"You doing okay, my love?" Fisk asked softly, stroking the side of Matt's face. "Is it too much?"

"N... no, sir. I want it..." he quickly reassured and tried to relax. He'd heard relaxing made it easier. "I... I never..." he said with a blush, admitting he was next thing to a virgin.

"I'll go slow," Fisk promised. "We've got time. Plenty of time for us to be together in every way possible. I want to claim you. But I want you to feel good, too."

"I know you do..." Matt whispered, with a smile. "I trust you..." By this point, he'd managed to relax enough that Fisk would be able to move his finger if he chose.

"I'm glad you do." Fisk kissed him deeply before beginning to move his finger inside the smaller man. He was still gentle and careful.

Matt returned the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to accept Fisk's tongue, sucking gently. He moaned as he felt the finger moving in him, so slow and gentle. At first, it just remained uncomfortable; but then the friction began to make him sensitive inside and it began to feel pleasant... good to him. The moans began to sound needy and his arousal, that had slightly flagged at the initial intrusion, flared to life again.

Fisk continued to move his finger inside Matt as he kissed and explored the smaller man's mouth along with inside his entrance. His other hand stroked and gently squeezed over Matt's hips.

Matt pulled away long enough to take a shuddering breath, then whimpered and wriggled his bottom to try and pull Fisk in deeper. "...More, sir... please... more...." He wanted to be taken apart and put back together and he wanted the one he loved to be the one to do it.

Fisk carefully pushed his finger in that bit further, staring at Matt's face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, an awed note creeping into his voice.

Matt let out a happy groan, smiling at the words. "...You... You make me feel beautiful..." he admitted, still wiggling slightly so he could feel his lover's finger moving. "...You feel so good on me..._ in _me..." he admitted, with a whine. Fisk had been very careful not to put his full weight on Matt, but Matt found himself wanting to feel himself pinned more fully. Maybe... after Fisk had done everything he wanted to do, and they were going back to sleep... he would convince the larger man to lay on him for a few minutes. Maybe... but he hoped that time would be a long while later; he was enjoying Fisk explore his body too much and didn't want it to end.

"You feel so good surrounding me," Fisk whispered, leaning in to kiss Matt; his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally, his lips. "It feels so good to touch and caress you. To kiss and to taste you. To claim you and make you _mine_."

"...I am yours... forever and always..." Matt promised fervently, before eagerly kissing Fisk again, running his hands over the older man's shoulders, back and then around front to his chest. He moved his hands slowly so he could 'memorize' Fisk's form. He ended the kiss, taking in a deep breath and then began to nuzzle against the larger man's face and neck, breathing in deeply so he could memorize Fisk's odor. If he couldn't see him with his eyes, he'd see him with the rest of his body, and he'd be able to tell where his lover was even if they were in a large, crowded room with a crowd between them.

Fisk didn't stop Matt, letting the other man touch and explore his body however much he wanted to. "You are free to touch and explore however you wish." He put voice to the permission. "You are mine, but I am just as much yours. We belong to each other."

Matt had his face pressed under Fisk's right arm and against his chest, still breathing in deeply, when Fisk gave his permission. Pulling up slightly, he panted, "I want to know you when there are others around..." he admitted. "I want to be able to 'see' you with my ears, and my nose and my fingers...." He placed feather light kisses over Fisk's chest and shoulders. "...Please, sir... more? _Please_ more?" he begged and wiggled his bottom a little bit more.

Fisk kissed Matt's head, inhaling the smaller man's own scent. "Then that is what I want as well," he promised. He moved his finger a bit more inside his lover; not wanting to risk tearing by adding another one, at least not so soon. "I want you to feel good, my love," he whispered.

Matt whimpered slightly, about to beg for more again, even though he knew deep inside Fisk was right and going slow was important, when Fisk moved his finger just enough to glance over his prostate. He gasped and arched his back as it suddenly felt like his body had electricity running through it, quivering and letting out tiny sobs of need. "...There... oh ... there_... please... please.... please_...." he begged as he clenched around Fisk's finger, unable to help himself.

Fisk pressed a kiss to Matt's neck, continuing to move his finger. He felt himself harden in response to the other man's obvious arousal, pressing kisses along Matt's jawline before kissing him deeply once more.

Matt kissed back eagerly, tiny moans and whimpers escaping as he squirmed under Fisk, the older man somehow finding that spot over and over, rubbing over it. He was so hard, it was painful.

"When you're ready, you can release at any time, my love," Fisk whispered against Matt's neck.

Matt sobbed once, then stiffened, the fact he'd been given permission sending him over the edge. His release was hard and intense, shaking his whole body, and he grasped onto Fisk desperately. The larger man was the only thing keeping him from panic.

"I've got you," Fisk whispered, holding Matt tightly and protectively. "I love you. You're mine and I'm yours." He was close to release himself, only his need to make sure Matt was okay keeping him from letting go.

Matt clung to Fisk. When his body's release finally ended with one last tremor, he hid his face against the larger man’s neck, seeking protection, comfort and... possession. He wanted to be owned. "...Yours," he choked out. "Paint me yours..." he begged, wanting Fisk to release as well; and if Fisk wasn’t going to release inside him yet, then he wanted it to be on him where he could feel. "...Paint my face and chest and belly... cover me so I look like I belong to you...." His voice was wrecked, and he was so tired, he could barely move; it would be easy for Fisk to claim him, if he wanted to.

Fisk kissed Matt, gently but deeply. "You're exhausted," he whispered. "I don't have to release yet. I can wait. Wait until you can enjoy it just as thoroughly as I've enjoyed watching you and being the cause of your release."

Matt bit his lip and nuzzled. "I can't see, not normal in a way that gives detail... I can hear and smell and feel. I want to hear you pleasured, I want to smell you on me, I want to feel you soaking into my skin... I don't have to move for that. I can enjoy it without over exerting...." he whispered.

Fisk kissed him, deeply and lingeringly. His own erection hadn't gone down and it was kissing the man he loved, along with Matt's words, that allowed him to release; to let go as thoroughly as Matt had.

Matt returned the kiss, as if he was trying to give Fisk all of himself through his mouth. He moaned happily when he sensed the older man's release. A feeling of satisfied pride speared through him at the knowledge it was his own surrender to Fisk that had contributed.

Fisk carefully lowered himself onto Matt; not putting his full weight on the smaller man but keeping him pinned underneath him. He kissed him harder and caressed the side of his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

Matt sighed softly. Groaning slowly, the satisfaction of having Fisk on him clear in his voice, he said, "I should be thanking you!" He chuckled, pressing his face into Fisk's hand.

Fisk's thumb stroked over Matt's lips, even while his fingers continued caressing the smaller man's face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice holding a note of awe.

Matt's face turned wistful and he raised his hands to gently stroke over Fisk's face and lips. "You feel gorgeous... I wish I could see you... etch you in my mind... I will memorize you, though. I'll memorize how you feel under my hands... how you feel on top of me or surrounding me with your strength... how you smell when you get all possessive but are trying not to be.... how you sound with each of your moods..." He chuckled again. "I like how you sound all the time. Even when you are scolding me and teaching me how to behave... maybe especially then..." He sounded sheepish. "I feel really safe and secure when you are being stern with me...."

Fisk smiled, knowing Matt would feel it under his hands. "You don't have to see me to know me," he murmured. "I won't hide anything from you. As for being stern with you...I wouldn't scold you when you're not being naughty, but I can still be firm and controlling. I know I can be very possessive, but I don't want to drive you away by being that way."

"I... I like you possessive. I feel wanted...." Matt continued to gently run his fingers over Fisk's face. "I like you firm and controlling... even when I don't like it, I like it..." His voice was rueful.

Fisk gently kissed Matt's fingers when the smaller man ran them over his lips. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too... so much..." Matt whispered against Fisk's fingers. "Can... can I do anything for you?" He nuzzled Fisk's hand.

Fisk smiled, caressing over Matt's lips. "You're doing so much for me already," he whispered. "You're _giving_ me so much already."

"Doesn't feel like enough." Matt smiled against Fisk's fingers. "I hurt you...want to help you feel better..." he said softly, not as guilt filled any longer (he'd been punished, could still feel the stinging ache now that his body was calming; and still had punishment coming), but still sounding sad and regretful that Fisk would be in pain.

"It wasn't your fault, my love. And you've already made me feel a lot better. I barely feel the pain," Fisk admitted. "Giving yourself to me in this way has done more than made me feel good."

"I'm glad." Matt leaned toward the sound of Fisk's voice, kissing him chastely again. He was sticky and smelled of the mingling of Fisk's and his own release. "Bathe with me?" he asked impulsively. He was getting the urge to surrender completely but wanted to be certain. For him, completely would also be forever. "We can change the sheets after..." he said sheepishly.

Fisk smiled. "I would like that," he said softly, kissing Matt. "But I won't be able to carry you into the bathroom this time. I can hold your hand instead, though."

"You can lean on me if needed..." Matt eagerly offered.

"I'm sure I will take you up on that offer." Fisk carefully stood from the bed and then helped Matt to stand, taking his hand.

Matt stood carefully before moving closer to Fisk and carefully wrapping an arm around his waist, careful to avoid the wound. They slowly made their way to the bath.

While he was careful not to put his full weight on the smaller man, Fisk still allowed himself to lean on Matt, wrapping his arm around the other man's waist as they walked into the bathroom.

Matt helped Fisk to the small bench beside the walk-in shower before feeling around for the shower bench he'd asked be placed for the older man. "The doctor said you shouldn't immerse the wound in water, chance of infection..." he said softly.

"We can bathe together properly once I'm healed," Fisk said gently, before guiding Matt to the shower bench.

"I look forward to it," Matt responded, in a husky voice.

Fisk reached out and ran a finger along Matt's cheek. "I'm happy for whatever time I get to spend with you."

Matt slanted his face toward Fisk's finger, scooting so the larger man could sit on the bench. He then carefully began to remove the remainder of Fisk's clothing, letting his hands ghost over newly exposed skin.

Fisk reached out and stroked his hands over Matt's arms and down his sides, careful not to get in the way of the other man removing his clothes.

As soon as they were both completely naked, Matt carefully turned on the tap, leaving it a mere trickle until the temperature was comfortable and then turning the spray on fully. "Let me know when it's how you like... I can't see if I'm doing it right..." he said sheepishly.

"This is fine," Fisk said reassuringly. He reached out and ran his fingers through Matt's hair. "It's perfect," he whispered. "_You're_ perfect."

Matt grinned, giving a teasing grin. "I'm going to begin wondering if you're the blind one if you keep saying things like that," he said softly. "I'm far from perfect... you wouldn't need to punish me if I were..." He smiled.

"I love you." Fisk gently drew him into a tight embrace. "And even if you're naughty at times, it doesn't change anything of how I feel about you."

"That makes me happy," Matt admitted. "Since I'm... well, I have a feeling I'm naughty a lot..." He snuggled, then began to carefully wash Fisk.

Fisk slowly ran his hands over Matt's body, stroking and squeezing the other man's skin. "You feel so good," he whispered.

Matt shivered. "...I like that you think so... I'm yours..." he whispered.

"Mine." Drawing Matt closer to him, Fisk pressed a kiss to the smaller man's neck and then to his lips, gliding his hands down Matt's back and over his bottom.

Matt moved forward against Fisk, leaning into the kiss, listening to the older man's breathing and heartbeat.

Fisk kissed him again and then picked up a washcloth to begin washing the smaller man, pressing kisses to Matt's body at the same time.

"I'm yours..." Matt reiterated, in a whisper. He hoped Fisk understood what he meant by that. It wasn’t just something to indicate Matt's love and loyalty to him.

Fisk kissed Matt's neck, stroking down his spine and backside. "You belong to me," he agreed. "And you always will."

"Always and forever..." Matt agreed happily. He continued gently cleaning Fisk, holding still so the older man could wash, touch, look at him. Once they were both clean and the water began to cool, he turned the water off and began to gently dry Fisk. "I am looking forward to sleeping next to you, sir... I... if it is acceptable to you, I want to be naked. So, you can look and touch if you want. So, I can feel and not have barriers..." he whispered.

"That's what I want too," Fisk said, holding still so that the other man could dry him off. He then retrieved a towel to begin drying off Matt.

Matt held still while he was dried, then shifted closer to Fisk so the older man could lean on him as they went back to the bed.

Fisk wrapped his arm around Matt's waist as they walked back to the bed, kissing the side of the other man's head.

"I love you, sir," Matt said softly, as he helped Fisk into bed.

"I love you. You're my everything." Fisk reached out to draw Matt into his arms.

Matt carefully crawled up next to Fisk, stretching out so his front was plastered to the other man's side, his head on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. "Sleep now, sir?"

Fisk nodded. "I love you. Thank you for giving yourself to me." He stroked his fingers through Matt's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I had to.... You're home..." Matt whispered against the older man's chest. Nuzzling gently, he quickly fell into peaceful sleep.

Fisk kissed the top of Matt's head and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep fairly quickly.

***

It was about a week and a half later. Fisk's wound was healing well; it didn't really hurt but was more tender than anything. He sat on the garden chair, watching Matt work and directing the other man towards the weeds.

Matt carefully felt along the ground for new buds but failed. When he'd begun weeding, the day after Fisk told him what the other part of his punishment would be, he'd wondered how it could be considered punishment when Fisk would be there directing him. It was something productive and something Fisk enjoyed; both things that made Matt more than happy to do. The first few days, Matt had been so focused on learning what to pull or not pull (he didn't want to destroy Fisk's garden by accident) that it wasn't punishing at all. By the fourth day, it was beginning to feel like punishment. He'd learned to 'see' the garden, so he needed less direction and mainly just needed confirmation that he'd found a weed and not the plant they wanted to keep. By the sixth day, it was monotonous; there were very few, if any weeds, except the ones that were growing in fresh. But they were so small, his 'sight' had difficulty finding them and he was relegated to pawing around on the ground to find them by touch. And then asking Fisk if it was a weed before plucking it out.

He'd tried to keep his irritation in check. He was being punished, after all. It wasn't supposed to be pleasant. It made him feel his limitations keenly, though. Made him realize how helpless he truly was if his 'sight' failed him, and his other senses couldn't be used to advantage. He never liked being reminded of that.

It was now day eleven and he couldn't help thinking, the weeding was now pointless. There were no weeds to speak of that couldn't wait a few days to be plucked. Weeding every morning and evening was doing nothing but getting him sweaty and dirty with no payout. He sighed, a bit of a frustrated look on his face and, finally unable to control the irritation, whined in a childish, grumpy tone, "This is pointless... can't I skip a day or two so that some weeds actually grow for me to pick?" He dutifully kept searching, though.

In many ways, this was what Fisk had been waiting for; his ultimate goal in setting Matt on this chore. As the other man spoke, he stood up and walked over to Matt, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and kissing his shoulder and then the back of his neck. "Why don't you stop for today? And then you can just do the weeding once a day until the end of the week. Then we'll call the punishment done," he murmured against Matt's skin.

Matt relaxed slightly in Fisk's grip and at the kiss. "Really? That'd be... I know I'm being punished, but... really?" His voice was hopeful. Having Fisk respond like that and actually reduce the punishment to once a day instead of morning and night made it clear the older man paid attention. It felt good. It also made him a bit embarrassed, though. He'd been childishly whiny with his request... but he'd been more childishly careless with his actions. He always got a bit dirty while weeding; even though he wore gloves, sometimes the dirt and dust slid under them or under his clothing. He'd been so frustrated this time that he hadn't even attempted to be careful. He could feel the dirt coating him... in places dirt shouldn't be. Fisk hadn't said anything, but Matt knew that was likely only because the worst of the dirt was where it couldn't be seen until Matt was naked. "Sorry... for uh... whining about it."

Fisk kissed his other shoulder, letting his hands stroke over Matt's stomach. "I love you. Don't worry about whining about it. You've reached the point you needed to." He kissed the other man's hair. "And now? Now, I'm strong enough to lift you in my arms and carry you to the bathroom so I can wash you."

"Are you sure? I'm heavier than I look! Or at least that's what I've been told. I don’t want to hurt you..." Matt’s voice carried love and concern as he turned his face toward Fisk, 'looking' over his shoulder. He shivered at the position; him on hands and knees, Fisk towering over and behind him, broad hands spanning his waist, covering him as he kissed Matt's neck. It made him feel small and helpless and controlled. He liked it.

"I carried you with no issues before I was wounded." Fisk kissed Matt's lips. "I enjoy carrying you." He kissed again. "I've waited as long as I needed to." He kissed a third time.

Matt shivered again, kissing back whenever his lips were kissed. "I like it too... when you carry me..." he said bashfully, feeling very young, but liking it. He only felt so young when Fisk was controlling him; and he really liked Fisk controlling him.

Fisk carefully lifted Matt into his arms, pressing another kiss to the smaller man's lips. "I love you so much and I enjoy carrying you," he murmured, before moving inside the house. "You're my world now, Matt. I can't live without you."

"And you're mine," Matthew responded, curling into Fisk so the older man could carry him, but making sure to keep his dirty hands off of him.

Fisk pressed kisses to Matt's face as he carried the smaller man into the house and to the bathroom adjoining his room.

Matt giggled as his face was kissed, catching Fisk's lips with his own whenever the larger man kissed close enough to do so. It was almost a game.

Fisk smiled at Matt's actions, playing along with the game, kissing all over his lover's face as they reached the bathroom.

Matt settled slightly as he realized they'd reached their destination, letting Fisk place him down, then standing in place and holding his arms up so he could be undressed. He felt this need to be 'taken care of' that he'd only ever felt with Fisk. He managed to control himself enough not to whimper. But he knew he was flushing.

Fisk began to run the bath, then moved to undress Matt. He stroked and kissed over the smaller man's body, arching his eyebrows at the amount of dirt. "How did you manage to get quite so dirty?"

Matt bit his lip and blushed darkly. "Wasn't trying to stay clean..." he admitted sheepishly. He hadn't obviously been playing in the dirt. But it had been close.

"I can tell." Fisk kissed his lips deeply and then stripped his own clothes off before he helped Matt into the bathtub.

"Sorry?" Matt said, in a less than apologetic tone. It was more playful. Having Fisk take care of him, feeling so safe, brought out a more innocent, childish side to him, but this was the first time he'd done anything that enabled Fisk to recognize it.

Fisk smiled. "No need to be sorry," he said lightly. "It just gives me more of a reason to touch you." He began to carefully wash off Matt's body, pressing kisses to each bit of skin after he cleaned it.

"No excuses needed..." Matt said with a whimper, then shivered. "...Shou...should I be this turned on being taken care of? As I am? I... it makes me feel so safe and cared about and... and kept, controlled, secure..." His voice caught as he swallowed. "...Small and helpless and like I belong..." He shifted so Fisk could scrub everywhere easily. "...Should that make me so... needy?" It was good he couldn't see the water, or he would have been embarrassed at how murky it quickly became. He truly hadn't been careful.

"There's nothing wrong with it or you," Fisk whispered. "You belong with me and to me. No matter what happens. I promise you that." He kissed, stroked and caressed over Matt's skin, taking every opportunity to touch the smaller man.

"With you and to you, forever..." Matt shifted so Fisk could kiss his neck and chest.

Fisk responded, pressing kisses to Matt's neck and chest, hands gliding down the smaller man's spine.

"I love you, Wil... " Matt said softly. "With all of me..."

"I love you," Fisk whispered in turn, cupping Matt's face in one hand. "And I will never let you go."

"What if I get scared and stupid and run?" Matt asked, in a small voice. He didn't think he would, but he'd done other, different, stupid stuff before because of fear for those he cared about being hurt for him.

"I won't let you get far," Fisk promised. "I'll always come for you. _Forever_. No matter what happens."

"Good... don't want you to let me get away. Ever!" Matt declared.

"I won't." Fisk kissed Matt's neck, stroking the side of his face before he got them both out and began to carefully dry off the smaller man.

Matt held still, wanting to cooperate as much as possible. The longer he was with Fisk, the more he wanted to give the older man. The more he wanted to obey.

Finishing drying Matt off, Fisk kissed him and then wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, guiding him through to the bedroom.

"When do you get the stitches out?" Matt asked curiously, as he was led to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow," Fisk answered. "It feels like it's healing well. A bit tender, but no real pain."

"So back to business as usual?" Matt couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.

"Yes." Fisk smiled as they reached the bedroom. "Are you hungry? Pancakes have been brought for us...."

"I am... even though I didn't really do much to raise an appetite...." Matt smiled.

"Would you like to sit on my lap, in my arms, while I feed you?" Fisk asked.

Matt leaned toward Fisk before answering, almost shyly, "...Yessir... I... I like when you take care of me..." he whispered, with a blush.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I like taking care of you just as much as you like being taken care of," Fisk said, sitting down on the bed and drawing Matt carefully onto his lap before settling their plates of food within easy reach.

Matt snuggled back into Fisk's arms. "You don't think it's childish of me..." he whispered.

Fisk kissed Matt's shoulder. "Not at all. I enjoy taking care of you." He began to feed the smaller man.

Matt ate whatever he was given without question, leaving it entirely to Fisk what he would eat or how much. Maybe he wouldn't like being babied this much all the time; but right now, it was a way to give Fisk complete control without having to say the words. He still hadn't decided if his urge to give himself completely, in more than just sentiment and loyalty, to Fisk was a good idea or not; but he got closer and closer to asking for that to happen, each day he spent with the older man.

Throughout feeding both Matt, and himself, Fisk touched and stroked Matt constantly, occasionally stealing kisses.

By the time they'd finished eating, Matt was feeling itchy... antsy... and couldn't stop wiggling, though he tried to hold still.

Setting the plates to one side, Fisk stroked the side of Matt's face. "You doing okay, my love?"

"...Yessir..." Matt blurted, after thinking about it a few seconds. "...Just feel... wound up..." he admitted, with a crooked smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel less wound up?" Fisk stroked his thumb over Matt's lips.

Matt opened his mouth to let Fisk control him easier if he wished. "...I... I don't know..." he said with a sigh, squirming a little more. "...Maybe? I... I feel like... like I want... Like I want your hands all over me..." He blushed.

Fisk let his hands slide over Matt's body, stroking and squeezing his skin. He pressed a line of kisses along Matt's jaw and then to his lips.

"...l... like that..." Matt whispered, before returning the kiss. "...Wa... want you to control me..." he admitted, in a tiny voice.

Fisk pulled Matt a bit closer to himself, sliding his hands down the smaller man's back and rubbing down his backside. "You're mine," he whispered in Matt's ear, before kissing it.

Matt shivered and, groaning softly, moved his head so his ear and neck were exposed. "...Always and only yours..." he whispered.

Fisk carefully lay the smaller man on the bed, pressing kisses to Matt's chest before he followed the same path with his hands, stroking and rubbing and squeezing.

Matt shivered and whimpered, squirming under Fisk's touch, not attempting to get away but letting himself lay open and vulnerable on the bed where Fisk could do whatever he wished.

"So beautiful." Fisk whispered the words against Matt's stomach, kissing there and then moving down his legs.

"...Feels so good, sir..." Matt widened his legs slightly so Fisk could more easily touch and kiss them.

"You feel so good," Fisk murmured, kissing and stroking along Matt's legs, gently squeezing his inner thighs.

"...Belong to you...feels good..." Matt shivered again.

"You always will belong to me," Fisk murmured, trailing kisses along his inner thighs.

"...Always... always... _always_..." Matt agreed, almost breathless from the effort of trying not to move too much' afraid he might hurt Fisk because he couldn't see and he was too focused on what was being done to him to focus clearly on what was around him.

"I love you." Fisk kissed and caressed his way back up Matt's body, kissing his lips deeply. "I love you so much."

Matt sighed against Fisk's lips, kissing back deeply. "...Love you, sir... so much..." he whispered, letting his hands rest against Fisk's shoulders, rubbing gently.

Fisk let his hands rest gently on Matt's hips, squeezing lightly, as he kissed and nuzzled against the smaller man's neck.

Matt bent his head at an odd angle to try and give Fisk better access to his neck. It felt so good being kissed there. Almost dangerous; even though he knew Fisk wouldn't hurt him, the fact that he easily could made it a bit exciting. "Mark me? Front, side and back? I'll have to wear a turtleneck or let everyone see I belong to you..." he said, in a quivering, almost begging tone.

"Like this?" Fisk asked softly, before beginning to suck gently on the skin of Matt's neck; enough to leave a hickey.

Matt moaned softly, his fingers clenching into Fisk's shoulder's slightly. "Yeah... yessir... wanna show I belong to you... even... even if it's only you, sees it..." he breathed out, moaning again.

"That feels good." Fisk began to suck on a different spot, leaving behind a second hickey. "To mark you; know that you'll be showing those marks under your clothes."

"Feels real good to know that..." Matt said in a breathless voice, a tiny whine escaping. "...Wearing a necklace of love-bites..." His breath caught and he groaned softly, other parts of him taking notice and responding to the attention his neck was receiving.

Fisk continued to suck on Matt's neck, shifting the smaller man to make it easier. At the same time, he allowed his fingers to glide gently over Matt's member.

Matt's moans and whimpers became breathier and faster the longer Fisk sucked, the longer his fingers worked their magic. By the time he'd been shifted onto his stomach so that Fisk could mark the back of his neck, Matt was very close to releasing. He arched his back slightly so Fisk could continue touching his member and bowed his head, so the entirety of his neck was exposed, spine curved in a tiny 'hill' formation. "...Please... please, sir..." he began to beg.

Fisk kissed and sucked on Matt's neck, giving a small grunt of satisfaction at the 'necklace' of love bites. He began to stroke the smaller man's member a bit more firmly. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered.

Matt shuddered, thrusting his hips forward into Fisk's fist. It was good. Real good. But apparently not enough. He bit his lip and whined softly. "...S...sir... pl... please..." he gasped out, his voice almost sounding like a sob. The sucking at his neck had been just short of painful, but it had felt _so good_. But Fisk had finished marking and Matt knew he wouldn't want to go further; not with his neck, anyway.

"Please what?" Fisk ran his hand down Matt's back, stroking and squeezing down his spine towards his backside. "What would you like, my love?"

"...Need... need the... need the sting..." he admitted hesitantly with a hint of embarrassment. Yes, Fisk had offered to spank him once for non-punishment... but Matt still had a hard time believing it was okay to want that. But his neck stung slightly where the bruises were forming from Fisk's kiss... and that had been part of what had brought him to this needy point in the first place, so maybe replacing one sting with another would help him? He didn't know. He also didn't know if Fisk would know what he meant and act, or if the older man would expect him to say it clearly so there could be no confusion. Matt hoped he understood and didn't make him say it.

"Over my lap?" Although phrased as such, it wasn't really a question. Fisk sat up carefully and moved Matt over his knees, resting one hand on the smaller man's back and the other on his bottom. He rubbed for a few moments and then gently smacked; not quite hard, but enough to sting.

Matt's moan was a mixture of arousal and relief that Fisk had understood. He squirmed slightly; being over Fisk's lap provided a different sort of friction than the older man's hand had, but it was just as good... maybe better, since it freed Fisk's hand to imprison him and hold him in place while his other hand smacked. "...Thank you, sir... so good..." he finally managed to whimper. It was obviously what he wanted, needed, because his arousal grew.

"You feel so good," Fisk said softly. "You _are_ so good." He rubbed the spot he'd just swatted and then smacked again, though no harder than the first, before rubbing once more.

Matt shivered as the rubbing made his bottom more sensitive to the stinging swats. "Feels so good... being in your hands... controlled by you..." he whispered. He hadn't intended to admit the last. But it felt like he should.

"I love you. I won't ever let you go," Fisk promised, continuing to rub a bit longer before he delivered another swat.

"...Ever? Never want to be away from you..." Matt whimpered, his hips jerking on their own accord, beginning to gently, shallowly thrust against Fisk. Matt whined softly as he found it difficult to hold still for the spanking.

"_Never_." Fisk rubbed Matt's bottom, letting his fingers stroke over the smaller man's sit spots. "You're mine. _You belong with me and to me_."

"_Always_ belong to you... _always_ stay with you..." Matt agreed in a breathless voice, torn between rubbing down against Fisk's lap and pushing his bottom up higher for more smacks and stroking.

"I won't _ever_ let you leave me." Fisk didn't exactly intend to let that possessive note creep into his voice, but it felt right. Felt good. Natural.

Matt shivered. "..._Good_! I don't want to ever leave you. If... If I ever get into a head-space where I do? I count on you to come after me and bring me back... bring me home..." Matt's voice was a tight whisper, fervent, needing Fisk to understand what he was saying.

"I always will," Fisk promised. "I would _always_ come and get you, my love. I won't give you up."

"You'll keep me forever?" Matt's voice was more begging than he'd intended, but he didn't try and hide it.

"_Forever_." Fisk stroked up Matt's back, caressing along his spine. "I'll never let you go."

"...I'll be yours forever..." Matt's voice sounded a mix of relieved acceptance and needy arousal. "...Please, Wil... please spank me till I feel it all night long? Claim me in every way possible till I never stop feeling how I belong to you?" he found himself begging.

Fisk leaned forward and kissed the back of Matt's neck, where he'd left the love bites. He gently squeezed each of the smaller man's buttocks in turn and then resumed smacking, pausing to rub after every swat.

Matt shivered and groaned, alternately pushing his backside up so Fisk could easily smack and thrusting down for the friction. Fisk had told him he could let go at any time, but for some reason, any time he came close, something held him back.

Fisk continued to smack and rub, but he reached out for the bottle of lotion next to the bed at the same time. Coating his finger in a generous amount, he carefully pushed the finger inside Matt.

Feeling the finger breach him, claim him, Matt let out a tiny sob of need, groaning deeply as he attempted to make as much of himself as possible open and vulnerable to Fisk. "...Yours..." he kept repeating.

"Mine." Fisk repeated the word as many times to respond to Matt. As he explored and claimed inside the smaller man, he continued to swat and rub.

Matt continued to moan and squirm as Fisk lay claim. And then Fisk brushed his prostate and it was like electricity. His whole body shook with need and he let out tiny sobs until the sensation settled. He was surprised he hadn’t immediately released at the intimacy, but while he was very close to losing complete control, he stayed just on the edge of falling. He shivered and moaned again, wrapping his arms around Fisk's leg with a desperate grip.

"Let go, my love." Fisk's voice was gentle, but carried a firm note to it, making the words an order.

Matt's eyes widened and he let out a wail as his body immediately responded to the order, releasing onto Fisk's lap, his body clenching tight around the digit still pleasuring him. He shuddered and quaked before collapsing weakly over his lover’s knee, tiny exhausted whimpers and sobs of surrender escaping.

Fisk's hand rested gently on Matt's lower back, rubbing and stroking. "I've got you. I love you." He kept repeating those words, over and over again.

"...Love you... so much..." Matt responded, his breathing broken and almost gasping as his body calmed. It was difficult to calm. His entire being was sensitive and over-charged. The slightest touch from Fisk, however innocent, had his pulse increasing. The fact the man still had a possessive grip on him, finger still in place to explore and claim, wasn't lost on him. Part of him hoped Fisk continued taking what belonged to him, no matter how sensitive Matt was, until Matt shattered for him and had to be put back together. The other part of him was scared at how much he was surrendering to Fisk; how much he wanted to surrender more and knew if the other man continued, Matt belonging to him wouldn't just be pretty words. Matt wanted that and that want terrified him. Giving himself that completely couldn't be walked back from.

"You're mine. Completely and utterly. No matter what happens," Fisk said. He stroked and squeezed over Matt's bottom, thighs and down his back with his other hand.

"...All yours..." Matt said, in a shaky, needy voice. "...Always and only yours...."

"There's no need to feel ashamed or embarrassed," Fisk whispered. "Not about what you need. Not about how your body reacts. It's okay, my love."

"...I... I'm not really. Not as much, anyway..." Matt said quietly. "...Feels too good giving myself to you... having you take care of me...." he finished, before smiling crookedly. He clenched again gently, some greedy part of him wanting to feel Fisk inside him again.

"You feel good," Fisk whispered. "Good and perfect and natural. Beautiful. That will never stop being true."

"And I'm yours... completely... to do what you want with and to..." Matt whispered, a hint of pride in the words.

Fisk leaned over to press a kiss to Matt's neck, where he'd left the love bites. "I love you."

"Love you too, sir... so much... " Matt said, his voice fond and relaxed.

Fisk pressed gentle, undemanding kisses along Matt's back, his other hand rubbing and stroking the smaller man's bottom and legs.

Matt relaxed his body, lying loosely over Fisk's lap. He opened himself up as much as possible so the older man could touch or look as much as he wanted, anywhere he wanted. His bottom ached, but it was a good ache. It was an ache of belonging.

"So beautiful." Fisk kept repeating the words, a note of awe creeping into his voice. "Mine," he added, a note of possessiveness coming through clearly.

"Yours..." Matt responded to the possessiveness with his own tone of submission.

"Would you like me to turn you over, so that we're face to face?" Fisk asked tenderly.

"Please, sir?" Matt asked, his voice sounding scratchy. He'd been making more noise than he'd been aware of and the knowledge caused him to turn pink.

Fisk carefully turned Matt over, while still keeping his finger inside the smaller man. He raised one knee slightly to elevate Matt's head and then reached out for the cup of water, holding it to the other man's lips so he would drink.

Matt sensed the cup and carefully drank when it was offered. He felt so vulnerable, wrecked, owned. He'd never felt better in his life and didn't try and hide anything from Fisk, leaving himself open and vulnerable to the older man's whims. Wanting Fisk to take and do whatever he wanted. "...Yours..." he whispered. "...I'm so glad I'm yours..." he added on, clenching around Fisk's finger again, as if checking to make sure he was still being claimed.

"You're completely mine," Fisk promised, stroking the side of Matt's face. "And I'm so glad of it as well," he added, voice filled with nothing but sincerity.

Matt smiled up toward where he sensed Fisk's face to be, his love, longing and contentedness beaming on his face. "I'm so glad too..." he admitted, tears pooling in his eyes as the feeling of belonging overcame him.

Fisk carefully pulled the cup away as soon as the other man had drunk his fill. He then leaned forward and kissed Matt's lips.

Matt let out his breath slowly, a tiny, greedy moan escaping with it. He returned the kiss eagerly, if gently and shifted and clenched just enough to feel Fisk's claim again. "...Love feeling your claim..." he mumbled against Fisk's mouth. "...It will destroy me when you finally claim me completely... I'll just be a tiny puddle of goo..." His voice was faintly teasing.

Fisk laughed softly at that, gently cupping the side of Matt's face. "We have more than enough time to build up to me claiming you completely," he murmured. "I'm going to go as slow as necessary. Make sure it feels just as good for you as it does for me."

"I can't imagine it won't... feels good because it's you doing the claiming..." Matt admitted, kissing again gently.

"I'm bigger than you," Fisk said calmly, his lips brushing against Matt's. "I'm sure it will feel good, but if you're not prepared, it will also hurt and there could be some tearing."

Matt winced, leaning back into Fisk's supportive hold. "...I trust you..." he whispered. "...If you tell me we're going slow because it is better for me, then I won't argue... I want to obey you..." he admitted hesitantly, a bit sheepishly. He certainly hadn't ever felt inclined to obey anyone before, let alone his lover. But Fisk had changed; and Matt had too, if only slightly. Now all Matt wanted was for Fisk to be in control and telling him what to do so that he could obey.

"I appreciate that," Fisk said. "I want to take care of you. I need to look after you. And I need you, my love. I love you so much."

Matt smiled again. "...I love you too..." He wiggled just enough to reignite the sting on his bottom and to make certain Fisk was still claiming him. "...If... if you think it is too soon to completely claim me... is there anything else you'd like to have?" he asked hesitantly. He wanted Fisk to feel as good as he did, but it was hard to believe the older man was getting as much from what he was doing to Matt as Matt himself was.

"I have everything I have and need right here," Fisk said honestly. He brushed his fingers over Matt's lips. "You've given yourself to me. That feels good. _You_ feel good."

"That... that's _all _you need from me? That I gave myself to you? Give myself to you? I... I feel like I'm being_ selfish _taking so much and haven't really done anything, but... I mean... Giving myself to you was the best thing I ever did_ for me_... I don't see how it's so good for you, though..." He wrinkled his nose as he thought about it.

"I've been in love with you for weeks," Fisk said. "And I wanted you for _years_. Believe me, you're making me happier than I can put into words just by letting me touch you. Hold you. Kiss you."

"_Years_? You wanted me before I trusted you... when I was still fighting you and being a pain in your ass?" If Matt sounded surprised at that, it was because he was surprised. "...Did... did you want me before the snap? Or.... or did that develop after?"

"Before the snap, I was starting to go legit," Fisk said. "And part of that was because I'd started developing feelings for you. I put them on the back burner for five years and tried to make it work with Vanessa."

"You... you wanted me before I disappeared for five years..." Matt's voice caught and he swallowed. "...I gave you so many problems... I remember you trying to tell me you were trying to do things legally. I didn't want to listen. Even when everything pointed toward that being the truth." He sighed. "...Sometimes it feels like I deserve so much more punishment than you gave me."

"I wasn't punishing you for not believing or trusting me." Fisk ran his fingers over Matt's cheeks and across his forehead. "I always knew it would take time to earn your trust. Nothing worth having comes easy."

"I know you weren't punishing me for that... but..." Matt paused. "...As awful as I treated you because of that distrust... it feels like I got let off easy." He sighed. "I'm not... I'm not going to ask for more punishment; it's not my place to make that decision... but... it just feels like I got off easy. That's all...."

Fisk gently kissed his lips. "It is my decision to make, my love. And you've more than made up for everything."

Matt returned the kiss, lingering as long as possible. "Yessir... it's your decision. I won't push for more. I trust you to give me what I deserve... I just... I just wanted to let you know how I felt...."

"And you should never feel like you have to hide anything from me," Fisk said against Matt's lips. "But you don't need to feel guilty. I love you."

"I love you too..." Matt smiled against Fisk's lips. "...I trust that if I do something horrible, you won't let me get away with it... just as I trust that you won't harm me or overreact to something I've done. I've a tendency to do things to hurt myself. I know this. Just because I think I deserve worse doesn't mean I should act on that thought. I know this. But... I might need help remembering occasionally and I just wanted you to know..." He swallowed and leaned up to give Fisk another quick kiss.

"I won't let you do anything that will cause you harm," Fisk promised. He kissed Matt a bit more deeply, cupping the side of the smaller man's face.

"You'll keep me safe... even from myself..." Matt acknowledged, relaxing back into Fisk's arms again, content to stay there as long as the older, larger man wanted to hold him. He clenched again, testing to see if Fisk was still claiming.

"Always," Fisk promised, gently moving his finger inside Matt. He pressed light, gentle kisses to the other man's face.

Matt let out tiny, happy, little whimpers at both the kisses and the movement he could feel inside. His body began to respond to the actions much more quickly than he'd thought would be possible, considering how wrung out he'd been. He drew his knees up toward his chin in an effort to make it easier for Fisk to explore.

"Mine." Fisk whispered the word against Matt's lips, kissing them and continuing to press kisses to the smaller man's body, even as he continued to claim inside.

"...Yours..." Matt whispered back breathlessly, kissing back eagerly as he held his knees tight against his chest, opening himself up as much as he could to Fisk's touch and gaze. "...Please more..." He whimpered.

Fisk moved his finger a bit more inside Matt, kissing him deeply and passionately. He slid his other hand down Matt's chest, beginning to pay attention to his nipples.

Matt arched his back and moaned, his nipples hardening at Fisk's attention. "...Please..." he whimpered. "...Please more..." He clenched tight around Fisk's finger. "Wanna feel you deep... wanna... wanna stretch for you..." He whined.

"I can put another finger inside." Fisk whispered the words against Matt's lips. "It might be uncomfortable, but I'll go slow."

"...Yes...please..._ please_..." Matt begged softly, clenching tight around the finger Fisk was currently using.

"I love you." Fisk coated a second finger in the lotion and pushed it very carefully into Matt along with the first.

Matt let out a low, long whine as Fisk pushed a second digit into him. The stretch was intense. It was uncomfortable, just as Fisk had warned, and Matt had to take a slow, deep breath to keep himself from tightening up and 'blocking' his lover. He wanted this. He held as still as possible and focused on how it felt to have Fisk pushing deeper and deeper, so slowly and the feeling of vulnerability and surrender, mixing with the feeling of stretching open, was so intense it overcame the discomfort. His body reacted visibly and by the time Fisk had pushed as far as he could, Matt had begun to babble almost incoherently, begging for Fisk to 'own' him and telling the older man how much he loved him in alternating gasps.

Fisk kissed Matt's lips, deeply and passionately. He responded to Matt's words of love with his own, kissing and caressing over the smaller man's body. He circled each of the smaller man's nipples with his fingers, gently stroking and squeezing.

Matt's breathing was rapid and shaky; his body trembled and he held onto his knees tightly as his hips began bucking upward toward Fisk's hand, encouraging the older man to 'rub' more firmly and deeply; he let out tiny sobs as he continued to speak of how much he loved and belonged to his lover; and his nipples hardened to painful nubs, his member hardening just as painfully.

Fisk lowered his head and engulfed Matt's nipples in his mouth, continuing to move his fingers inside the smaller man. His other hand slid down Matt's stomach, gently grasping the other man's member.

Matt gasped as the warmth of Fisk's mouth enveloped his nipples, as the gentle grasp held his member and he arched his back with a soft wail.

Fisk licked and kissed his way between Matt's nipples, gently stroking and grasping his member.

Matt's babbling soon turned into mere nonsense syllables and sounds. He was incapable of speech, too focused on the pleasure he was being given. He felt like fire inside, the intense ache fueling the flames. All he could do was arch into Fisk's attention, thrusting gently to encourage the older man to continue his movements.

Pulling back, Fisk saw that Matt's nipples were red and swollen. He replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking and manipulating the nipples. Pressing a kiss to the smaller man's lips, he whispered, "Let go."

And just like that, Matt was releasing, _hard_. His vision whited out for a moment and then he was lying limp on Fisk's lap, his breathing labored and shaky, tiny sobs escaping as tears slid down his face. "...Yours..." he finally managed to whisper, in a broken voice.

"_Mine_." Fisk said the word with a possessive note in his voice. "For always. And eventually, I'll claim you completely. In every way possible." He pressed a gentle kiss to Matt's lips before carefully withdrawing. "But now...I think it's time to rest. And then to eat and drink something when you wake."

Matt let out a tiny, disappointed whimper as Fisk's fingers pulled out, but he didn't argue. He knew _his owner _was correct. He was drained and needed rest. And to eat and drink. And likely bathe again. Fisk needed those things as well, so he wasn't going to argue, even if he wanted to. Still... he felt empty, like something was missing, once Fisk had withdrawn and he suspected it would be several minutes to an hour before his body adjusted to not accommodating his lover. And if he could sleep in Fisk's arms, he'd be happy enough. It wasn't like he'd never have that wonderful feeling of being filled ever again. Fisk had just promised that he would be completely his. Had just reiterated that Matt belonged to him. He could be patient. "...Clean up first or nap first?" he whispered, in a drowsy, fully sated voice.

"Clean up first, I think." Fisk carefully lifted Matt into his arms, carrying the smaller man through to the adjoining bathroom. "Afterwards, I'll send a message, asking for food to be brought up in a couple of hours." He moved them both into the shower, so he could rinse off Matt and himself easier.

Matt giggled, wrapping his arms tightly around Fisk's shoulders and holding tight as he was carried into the shower. He held still so Fisk could wash him again. "I'm always getting us messy..." he said sheepishly.

Fisk smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that," he replied, cleaning Matt's body off carefully.

"I... it's scary how used to this I've become. I'll never want to bathe myself, or feed myself again, as long as I'm with you..." Matt admitted sheepishly.

"You won't have to," Fisk answered. "As long as we're together, which I intend to be a very long time, I'll feed you and wash you. Take care of you."

"I hope that we don't have to be apart from each other, ever. And if we are, it's only for a very short time and I can be back in your arms quickly..." Matt said assertively.

"I won't ever let us be separated." Finishing washing them both, Fisk began to dry them off.

Matt's body was very sensitive. Feeling the towel gently drying him caused him to shiver slightly. He wasn't being aroused, but he was on the cusp of over-stimulation. Sniffling slightly, he swallowed. "Everything is like charged. My skin feels like it wants to crawl off of me..." he admitted quietly.

Fisk took his hand and gently squeezed it. "That's one of the reasons why I think we need to rest. You're starting to become over-stimulated. We don't have to rush things. We have plenty of time to go slow and take it easy."

Matt nodded. "I just want to give you everything I can as much as possible. I... I'm afraid if I don't, I'll miss my chance..." He shifted closer to Fisk, letting his head rest against the older man's chest. "I know you won't leave me if you have any say in it and I won't leave you. But sometimes things happen that we can't control..." he whispered, thinking of Elektra. Thinking of how he'd disappeared because of a snap.

"I know." Fisk kissed Matt's hair. "You were gone for five years. By the time you came back, I knew what I wanted. Knew that I wanted you. I've learned patience. I learned it a long time ago," he admitted. "I don't want to rush to take everything from you. I want the time to savor with you."

"I... I want you to be happy with me..." Matt whispered. "...If taking your time to take what belongs to you is what will make you happy, then I'll try and learn patience too...."

"I will be happy with you no matter what happens, Matt," Fisk said seriously. "You've made me so happy by giving yourself to me. By returning my love. I could never be anything less than happy with you."

"Thank you, Wil..." Matt whispered, pressing more tightly to the older man. "...I'm not used to being happy. But... I am. Very happy...."

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy." Fisk lifted Matt into his arms, carrying the smaller man back through to the bedroom.

Matt kissed Fisk's neck, nuzzling against the older man. "I am. Very much so. I love you, Wil...."

"I love you. So much." Fisk settled on the bed, nestling Matt against him, wrapping his arms tight around the smaller man.

Matt snuggled close, his head tucked under Fisk's chin, his ear pressed to the older man's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Fisk tightened his arms around Matt, brushing a kiss over his head and then settling back against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he slipped into sleep fairly quickly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit. Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz  
Pairing introduced in this chapter: Danny Rand/Ward Meachum

Several weeks later, Fisk had needed to run some errands; talk to some associates about business. It was a confidential meeting, unfortunately, so Matt wasn't able to go into the meeting with him. Instead, he'd decided to do some shopping for some personal items to surprise his lover with. It was while he was paying for the items that he 'heard' a commotion, he guessed about three blocks east of his location. Quickly thanking the merchant and stuffing his purchases into the backpack he carried, he headed in that direction.

Unfortunately, he did not have his outfit, but.... he could hear sounds of other people fighting as well and hopefully, he could help without drawing too much unwanted attention.

***

The Avengers and their partners were in the middle of a spree with several HYDRA agents, who had carried out an attack planned five years ago, before the snap had occurred. The fighting had moved away from the general members of the public, closed off by a shield created through a joint effort from Wanda and Loki.

Matt couldn't see and he was reluctant to just jump in until he knew exactly what was occurring and who he should be fighting. He was used to fighting at night, not during the day, so it wasn't easy for him to remain unnoticed.

"Well, look here. We have our ticket out..." A voice carried to Matt from about ten feet away.

He prepared himself for a fight; he wasn't going to be given a choice, he knew.

Another voice came from the other side of Matt, about eight feet away and moving close. He could hear the footfalls. "This whole thing is a fiasco. Grab him and let’s get gone. We'll trade him for the money we lost...."

"I don't think so..." This voice was between the two voices and somehow had moved close enough to Matt that it was only five feet away. It was a bit unnerving to realize he'd been snuck up on, even if it appeared to be by someone on his side.

"Grant Ward. Traitorous piece of shit..." the first voice snarled, turning toward the newest voice. "You get the blind bastard while I get SHIELD's newest pet..." it growled to the second voice.

Matt didn't have time to ask questions or think about what was happening. He just reacted.

Coulson paid attention to what Grant was doing and as his son was cornered by a couple of HYDRA agents, he didn't waste any time in heading to his son's side.

Steve also quickly headed towards Coulson's side. But given the man who was apparently blind was reacting, he couldn't help but wonder if the stranger was more capable of defending himself than he appeared.

Matt hadn't thought beyond making sure he didn't become leverage against the group he had come to realize was the Avengers. The fact he might possibly be giving his identity away to the world had slipped to the bottom of his priorities at the knowledge that HYDRA wanted to take him.

Grant had just knocked out the HYDRA operative he was fighting and turned to help out when he realized, the blind man didn't need his help. He turned astonished eyes toward his father.

Just as surprised as his son, Coulson quickly addressed Matt. "We don't really have time to talk right now, but we should join the others in the center. We'll all be better protected there."

Steve hit a HYDRA operative with his shield. "That would be a good idea."

Matt swallowed but reluctantly nodded. He'd come to the attention of HYDRA now. There was no way he was slipping away unseen and it was safer being near the Avengers. And then he thought his actions through a bit more and his stomach sank. "Are there cameras nearby?" He asked quickly, hoping that his face hadn't been caught on camera, at least. "If not... I can put a scarf over my head. Keep them from finding out who I am..." He normally did that anyway, if he couldn't don his uniform. He wasn't sure why he forgot this time.

"We're shielded by magic," Steve answered. "Your face won't be seen by anyone outside of those in battle here. But that includes the HYDRA agents," he added. Taking out another, he quickly added, "Come with us."

"If you need help being guided, let us know," Coulson said.

Matt could hear the heartbeats of the men, steady and he knew that they spoke the truth, at least as far as they knew it. Plus... if you couldn't trust Captain America, who could you trust? "Thank you," he said to Coulson. "But I should be alright." He followed the men into the fray; not only because he wanted to help fight, but because there was safety in numbers and getting separated where HYDRA could easily nab him was not in his plan for the day.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the rest of the Avengers.

Thor swung his hammer, hitting an agent in the chest and sending him flying before glancing towards the newcomer, eyebrows arching. "We have more company?"

"Another fighter?" Dressed in his Black Panther suit, T'Challa stabbed his claws into the shoulder of another enemy agent, yanking the man off balance and then throwing him over his shoulder before turning his attention to the next.

"He just showed up and started to help... now HYDRA knows he's here..." Grant said uncertainly. As far as he knew, that's what had occurred.

"I heard everything when it started. I didn't know you had enough help, or I would have stayed away..." Matt said, almost sheepishly. He was already regretting jumping in. They obviously didn't need his help, he'd almost given HYDRA a hostage for no good reason and Fisk was going to be livid. He hated when Will was upset with him or angry at his actions.

Bucky grunted. "Well, you're here now. From the looks of it, you can hold your own in a fight. Just stick nearby so you aren’t cut off from the rest of us. Don't want them getting their hands on an enhanced civilian..." he ended in a dark mutter that, of course, Matt heard.

"Just everyone, stick close together," Fury said. "The last thing we need or want is to give them any hostages or the chance to capture anyone else."

It was easy to obey that order. Even if he'd wanted to slip away, any time he moved more than a few feet from one of the heroes, one of them would shift their position enough to get close again. Matt didn't even have to attempt to stay close. He just was.

It didn’t take much longer for the fight to be over either and soon, the HYDRA agents were being herded into a van to be taken for questioning. Matt grabbed his bag and started to walk back toward the shopping area he'd been at.

"You're hurt..." a voice, Peter Quill's, carried easily to everyone else.

"Just a small cut. I'm fine." Matt smiled crookedly.

"We have a medical team," Steve said calmly. "We'd like to make sure you're not badly injured before you return to your home."

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call for you?" Coulson asked.

Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Steve likely had a point about making certain he wasn't wounded. If he got home and had missed a spot, Fisk would most definitely see it. "My boyfriend... Wilson Fisk..." he answered Coulson. "He was going to pick me up at the shopping center after his meetings...."

"Wilson Fisk?" Fury repeated. "I remember him from before the snap. Not exactly a wholesome guy from many accounts."

"He changed during the five years," Coulson answered. "He's legitimate now. Operates within the law. A lot of people have lived due to his intervention." Addressing Matt, he asked, "Do you have his number?"

"...Yeah... he changed a lot..." Matt smiled. "We fought a lot before, but... he takes care of me..." He paused, wondering if that was something he should admit. "I have his number..." He quickly gave it to Coulson.

"Like he is in charge of you and you submit to him?" Thor asked curiously.

Coulson stepped off to one side to make the call. It was answered after only one ring with a worried, "Matt?"

"Your boyfriend's safe." Coulson hurried to reassure the other man. "There was a fight in the town. Matt got involved and sustained a minor injury. Our medical team is going to check him over."

"Where is he?" Fisk was moving even as he asked the question, the sound of footsteps hurrying reaching Coulson's ears.

Coulson didn't waste any time in giving the other man directions.

Matt blinked at Thor's oddly specific question. Did he give out vibes or something when he’d answered the other question? Before he could comment, though, he was distracted by Coulson speaking with Fisk. He could hear through the phone that his lover was worried. That meant he'd been trying to find Matt and couldn't and... "I am in so much trouble..." he whispered dejectedly.

Overhearing the comment, Coulson moved closer to Matt and pressed the phone into his hand. "Here. If you'd like to talk to him," he said gently.

Matt eagerly, yet reluctantly, took the phone and held it to his ear. "...Hey, Wil... I'm alright, love..." he whispered uncertainly.

"I'm coming to you." Fisk's voice was firm, if still holding a worried tone. "I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too... I won't leave here..." Matt promised. He handed Coulson his phone.

Coulson put his phone away and waved the medical team over to check Matt and everyone else over for injuries.

Steve began to take care of introductions.

Peter waited just long enough for the medics to do their job before moving closer to Matt and just staring at him.

"What?!" Matt asked, with a hint of irritation.

"You don't have any cyber-ware...." Peter pointed out. "But you still react and 'see' better than most sighted people. Were you born that way?" Peter unabashedly asked.

Thor gently squeezed Peter's shoulder. "Don't overwhelm him with questions, my star-prince," he said gently.

"Sorry..." Peter apologized sheepishly, pulling away from Matt and leaning against Thor.

"It's... it's okay. I wasn't, though... born this way... " Matt answered. Turning his head so he could take in the images of everyone waiting with him, he counted people, keeping his senses open to notice when Fisk arrived.

It didn't take Fisk long at all to get there and he wasted no time in quickly approaching Matt, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in a tight hug. "Where are you hurt?"

"I got a cut over my ear... I didn't even know it was there, though. It doesn't hurt..." Matt quickly answered, snuggling close so Fisk could check for himself.

Fisk didn't waste any time in checking over Matt, running his hands over the smaller man's body to check there weren't any injuries that hadn't been noticed.

Steve waited until Fisk had reassured himself that Matt was safe and then stepped forward, offering his hand. "Steve Rogers."

A bit reluctantly, Fisk released just one hand from Matt so he could shake Steve's hand. "Wilson Fisk," he replied.

"See... I'm okay... nothing happened to me..." Matt said softly, in an attempt to calm his lover down. Fisk might be acting calm, but Matt could hear his heartbeat and he could sense the tension in the other man. "I was helping the Avengers..." His voice was equal parts awed and sheepish; he knew they hadn't really needed his help and his arrival had actually caused a bit of a problem for them. If he'd known they were handling the situation he'd heard, he would have stayed in the shop.

Steve didn't comment on the fact that they were able to handle things without Matt's help. From the look on Fisk's face, he suspected the other man had a pretty good idea as it was. "I know from experience how hard it is to calm down from a scare like that." His voice was rueful. "Why don't you and Matt join us back out our base? If you don't have anything else planned, that is. You can meet my partner...." He couldn't help smiling as he thought of Brock.

"Oh! That would be cool! I have a lot more questions!" Peter interjected, completely oblivious to the fact he probably shouldn’t be listening in on the conversation.

Grant bit his lip to try and avoid smiling at the other man's antics.

Tony walked over at that point. "Cleanup crew's taken the HYDRA thugs. Quinjets are up in five. That includes you, 'spiderling'! It's a school night... no staying out late!" he said toward what Matt had assumed was the roof of the building.

Matt wrinkled his nose and focused, attempting to sense if anyone was there.

"Okay, Mr. Stark!" The next moment, Spider-Man was swinging down towards the group, landing with the rest of the group and letting his mask uncover his face as he stared unabashedly at Matt. "Hey, you're new!" he exclaimed. "And another couple, huh?"

Fisk wrapped both arms around Matt's waist once more. "What do you want to do, love?" he asked softly.

"I think maybe we should go. I'm not entirely clear on what happened, but I do know I got myself involved. So, I'd kinda like to know which hornet nest I stumbled onto..." he whispered to Fisk, leaning more fully into the other man's arms.

"HYDRA... trying to recruit or forcibly conscript enhanced people to their cause... that's what you stumbled into..." Bucky said gruffly, walking to stand next to Fury.

"Yeah... why don’t we move this party back to base and not do the explanations on the street where civilians can hear?" Tony snarked, wrapping an arm around Parker and leading him to the first jet.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group followed the others onto the jet, those with their partners keeping in close physical contact with them as they settled in place.

Matt might not be able to see in the normal sense, but he could feel air currents and hear heartbeats. It was easy to tell that some of the members were closer to each other than strictly necessary. "Are... are all of you couples?" he asked those on the jet he and Fisk found themselves on.

"A lot of us are," Steve commented. "The exceptions are Tony Stark and Peter Parker, who are more like father and son; and Phil Coulson and Grant Ward, who _are_ father and son."

Matt nodded. "I guess that explains the interest in whether Will and I are a couple," he said quietly. It didn't really, but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

"It's a bit more than just being 'couples'," Thor said. "One is very clearly in charge of the other."

Fisk wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Matt's waist, the action unconsciously possessively.

"Oh..." Matt automatically pressed back at Fisk's pulling. He found himself curious and wanting to exchange information... but even if he hadn’t officially submitted himself to Fisk- technically had every right to talk about what he wanted with other people-it didn't feel right talking about their relationship without the older man's permission. Then again, he wouldn’t have felt right doing that even if he didn't feel the urge to let Fisk control him.

Grant glanced at Coulson shyly before interjecting softly, "It isn’t just couples that... have someone in charge either...."

Coulson smiled and wrapped his arm around Grant's shoulders. "You don't have to share any more than you feel comfortable with, but if you do need or want to talk...sometimes it helps to have people who understand the nature of your relationship."

"Yeah... that's... thanks..." Matt stammered. He hadn't expected so many of the heroes to be like him and Fisk.

Grant snuggled close to Coulson.

Fisk stroked his fingers through Matt's hair, cuddling the smaller man close and tight, kissing the top of his head.

Matt swallowed, relaxing as Fisk was affectionate with him. He hadn't made the man so upset he would wash his hands of him, then. Still... "Am I in trouble?" he finally asked, voice soft but clear, not caring if anyone else on the jet heard. He needed to know if he'd messed up. If he'd disappointed the man, he loved and had tied his life to. If the one, he wanted to belong to more than anything was regretting taking him on.

Fisk wrapped his arms tighter around Matt. "Yes." His voice was soft, but nevertheless clear enough to carry to the others on the jet. If Matt wasn't going to hide it, neither was he. Gently turning Matt's face towards him so he could kiss the smaller man's lips, he added, "But I still love you."

Matt relaxed further at the kiss, returning it chastely. "...I... I deserve to be..." he admitted in a resigned voice, a hint of regret and trepidation in the tone; regret that he'd managed to do one of the few things Fisk had specifically given orders not to do (take unnecessary risks with his life) and trepidation because, while he enjoyed Fisk spanking him 'playfully', punishment was a whole other matter and he didn't like it, or even really handle it, that well.

Fisk ran his fingers through Matt's hair. "You've been punished before." He whispered the words in Matt's ear. "I know it's not pleasant, but we'll get through it."

Matt swallowed back sudden tears and took a slow breath. "I know..." he said, in a tiny voice, not bothering to whisper or try to hide his feelings. He appreciated Fisk trying to keep things confidential to avoid embarrassing him, but he didn't feel capable of the effort needed to keep everything between just the two of them and since he'd pretty much done his disobedience by jumping feet first into the Avengers op, without their permission, he figured if anyone deserved to know how Fisk was in control of him, they did. "...Don't like disappointing you... especially not for something so needless and ridiculously stupid. I didn't even give myself time to find out what was going on before leaping in...." he admitted sadly.

"You're not alone in that," Steve commented. "Most of the people here have had firsthand experience jumping into dangerous situations."

"Or their loved ones doing the same," T'Challa murmured, holding Loki's hand.

"It sounds as if we're in good company here," Fisk murmured, kissing Matt's cheek.

Matt let out an unhappy little laugh. "That's prolly how they knew to keep an eye on me and not let me sneak back off to the shop before calling you... experience with it...."

Grant grinned crookedly, giving Coulson a sheepish look before looking back toward Fisk and Matt. "Yeah... well... a lot of us have experienced leaping in and then trying to hide the fact after... and it's always worse trying to hide things. Least it is for me..." he admitted ruefully.

"A guilty conscious about hiding things on top of guilt about doing something not allowed... much better to face things..." Bucky agreed.

Peter snorted. "Don't know that facing things is that much easier, but at least it doesn't drag things out..." He sighed.

"It probably helps you feel better to face up to things. Maybe not straight away, but certainly ultimately," Fury commented.

"I know it does me..." Grant agreed. "...Until I do, it always feels like there's something between me and Dad and... I don't like feeling that way."

Loki said quietly, "Being cut off from anyone, be it father, brother, or lover... is not a pleasant feeling. And if there is no reason to feel that way, if being honest is the only thing necessary to make certain that doesn't happen, then why put barriers where they do not need to be?"

Fisk let his fingers stroke through Matt's hair. "And even being disappointed doesn't last for long," he promised. "Like I told you before. Once you're punished, it's over. That's it. You're completely forgiven."

"So... Thor was right... you are like us..." Peter smiled, not caring that Matt couldn't see the expression on his face. His voice was very expressive as well and it was obvious, he was happy to meet a fellow submissive.

Fisk stroked his fingers through Matt's hair, enjoying being affectionate and loving to the other man. "Where is it, we're going?" he asked, changing the subject in case the man he loved was getting uncomfortable.

"To the Avengers compound," Steve answered. "It's big enough that you can have plenty of privacy if you need it."

"Do... do you think HYDRA will try and find me again? Really? I mean... I wasn't wearing my uniform, so they wouldn't know to look for me that way... and you said the cameras didn't capture my face, so...." Matt couldn't help but sound slightly nervous. He'd done so well keeping his identity secret, for so long. But now he had more to lose if his identity got out. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless.

"Anyone who saw your face has been captured," Fury said. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Matt nodded. "So...no danger anymore?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that no danger meant maybe Fisk would be lenient with him for taking unnecessary risks. He didn't expect to get no correction for his behavior, but maybe he'd just be grounded with an early bedtime or something. One could hope.

Grant winced in sympathy, hearing the tone and recognizing it for what it was.

"Not anymore," Fury commented. "Of course, I'm sure that doesn't negate the potential danger you _did_ put yourself in."

Fisk moved his hands down a bit towards Matt's thighs, squeezing them possessively.

"I... Yeah. I guess..." Matt said reluctantly, even as he slumped back into Fisk, accepting the man's possessive touch and trying to encourage it without being overt about it. "...I'm still getting used to the fact I'm not supposed to just do things because I want to help." He frowned slightly. "...Supposed to make sure I'm not running into a trap... let Wil know what's happening so he can back me up..." He also didn't say that he was supposed to let Wil know so the older man could decide if he would do what he wanted to do or not. Even though he knew that's really what was going to occur. Because if Wil told him no, he wouldn't be doing it. Which was probably why he hadn't called to tell Wil. Deep down, he'd known Wil would have told him no and then he would have been faced with having to decide between helping or obeying. And he didn't want to have to make that choice.

"It takes time to get used to being responsible to someone else," T'Challa commented. "There will likely be setbacks for at least a time. But it's important to remember that a setback is not the end of the world. It just means there's a bit more to learn."

"...Yeah..." Matt sighed, turning enough that he could put his head on Fisk's shoulder and cuddle closer. He didn't care who was watching or saw' his need to feel Fisk's possessive care for him outweighed any embarrassment about public displays of affection. And he felt guilty too. He could tell that the older man was still calming down from the scare Matt had put him through, for no good reason; and the guiltier he felt, the more he needed to 'give' himself over to Fisk's control. He only wished they could get the punishment out of the way sooner than later.

Fisk kissed Matt's head, gently squeezing his legs. "I love you," he murmured. He slid his hand up over the smaller man's bottom and back, gently squeezing.

"Love you too..." Matt said quietly, shifting a slight bit more so Fisk could more easily squeeze and rub... and possibly smack if he felt inclined. "I'm sorry I scared you..." he added on.

Fisk gently squeezed Matt's backside, giving it a firm pat. "I know. I still love you. And you'll be forgiven," he promised.

More than used to this possessive behavior, the rest of the couples settled into conversation with each other.

Matt couldn't say he wasn't relieved that no one asked anymore questions or seemed upset that Fisk was squeezing and patting his bottom in front of them. He supposed that when they said they were in relationships like his and Fisk's, they weren't exaggerating. Still, being allowed to be cuddled and fondled by his lover on the way to the compound didn't really ease his guilt for what he'd done to upset the older man. When the jet landed, he tensed slightly, not sure what would be happening next.

"The medics are this way..." Grant said helpfully to Fisk, assuming the larger man would be assisting to get their new-found friend to first aid.

Peter skipped out of the jet backwards. "When you're done getting double-checked, come to the common area so we can get to know each other!" he said with a grin, before tripping at the bottom of the ramp and doing an impromptu back-roll, landing at Thor's feet. "I meant to do that!" he blurted, turning pink and glancing around furtively.

Thor reached down to help Peter to stand; and then, instead of putting his lover on his feet, he put the other man over his shoulder, clasping him possessively around the backside. "And I will take you there now," he stated.

Fisk wrapped his arm possessively around Matt's waist, guiding his lover in the direction Grant indicated.

Steve immediately looked around for his own partner.

Brock had come to the hangar as soon as he'd realized the jets had landed. He immediately moved to Steve's side. "Were there any problems?" he asked curiously, shifting into the larger man's arms as he watched the two strangers heading toward medical.

Peter didn't argue being over Thor's shoulder, humming happily as the Asgardian put his hands on his bottom. He settled in place, staring at Thor's backside while his lover carried him to the common area.

"Really?" Loki asked, disgruntled at seeing his brother-in-law ogling his brother's butt.

Matt just followed meekly, too guilty to argue about being checked over again, even if it meant disrobing so they could check under his clothes. He didn't think he'd been wounded anywhere but the cut on his head, but he hadn't realized he'd been cut either, so better safe than sorry. Especially if it helped Wil feel better.

"Not exactly." Steve wrapped his arms around Brock's waist, drawing his lover in for a deep kiss. "I missed you," he murmured.

T'Challa smiled and wrapped his arm around Loki. "There is no need to hide how you feel from your family."

Fisk didn't release Matt as they headed to the medical area, needing to touch and stroke the smaller man to reassure himself his lover was safe with him.

Brock returned the kiss, just as deeply, then smiled. "I missed you more..." he teased. "...I didn't even have fighting to distract me from my missing you...."

Loki relented and grinned at T'Challa, shifting closer to the King. "No... there isn't..." he admitted, blatantly glancing over his and T'Challa's shoulders so he could 'ogle' the other man's backside, an impish gleam in his eyes.

"I think we're all gathering in the common room," Steve commented. "But afterwards? When we're in our room...." He quite deliberately pictured taking his lover across his knee and turning Brock's bottom red before bending the other man over and claiming him fully. He gave Brock's backside a gentle smack to emphasize the thought.

T'Challa smiled and kissed the side of Loki's head. "Look as much as you want," he invited softly.

***

Matt licked his lips as they entered into the smallish room where a doctor was waiting. When he was told to disrobe, he gave Fisk a pleading look, but didn't actually argue, waiting for the older man to make a decision about if he had to really get checked out that thoroughly.

Fisk took Matt's hand and squeezed it gently. "I want to be certain there are no other injuries."

Matt swallowed, then nodded and sighed, his guilt growing. "Alright, sir..." he whispered, beginning to take his clothing off so he could be checked over. Soon, he was shivering, naked, feeling vulnerable and nervous.

Fisk kept hold of Matt's hand, staying as close as he could to the other man without getting in the doctor's way. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I won't leave you, my love. I promise."

To Matt's chagrin, the doctor was very thorough. Only the fact Fisk was there helped him not to just tell the professional to stop with the prodding and getting dressed and leaving. As it was, he nearly did that anyway when the doctor pointed out that Matt was on the thin side and needed to make sure to eat so that he didn't become underweight. "...Thought you were just going to check for wounds..." he grumbled.

Fisk raised Matt's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "We need to know if there are any problems or issues, my love."

"...But I feel fine..." Matt whined, then blushed as he realized he was whining. "...I knew they'd be checking for wounds... didn't know they'd be doing a yearly physical type thing!" he continued, in a slightly less whiny tone, but a tone that still betrayed his upset at the development quite clearly and conveyed the fact that if Fisk hadn't been there and if he'd realized exactly how thorough the exam would be, he'd not have got it.

"Your health is very important to me, Matt." Fisk's voice was filled with concern. "I want to know if there are any issues that need to be dealt with."

It was hard to argue against Fisk's concern without feeling like an uncooperative brat. Sighing softly, Matt slumped and held still while the doctor finished the examination; answering all the questions as honestly as he could, even when he knew it would mean Fisk becoming stricter with him on his diet, exercise or sleep habits. Luckily, the cut on his head was the only actual wound he had.

"There will likely be bruising from the fight," the doctor spoke with Fisk, since it was clear the older man was in charge and he doubted Matt would heed him if he didn't have Fisk's support. "...You can put ice on it to help. The nurse will give you a sheet listing what his diet should be like, as well as a sheet detailing the types of exercise, he should avoid for at least a few months until the joint and muscle issues he's been ignoring are healed. Also, he should get no less than seven hours of sleep a night. A lot of the injuries to joints and muscles are exacerbated by exhaustion."

Matt groaned but didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Fisk said. He moved to help Matt get dressed and then wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a tight embrace. "Let's go and join the other couples," he murmured.

"Yessir..." Matt mumbled into Fisk's chest, holding on tightly. He felt even guiltier now that the doctor had told Fisk everything that was wrong with him; and left the older man with the responsibility of making sure Matt followed orders. It felt like he was becoming more and more of a burden.

Fisk kept his arms around Matt as he led the smaller man out of the medical area and towards the common area that had been indicated to them.

Matt could sense the presence of approximately twelve people when they entered into the room, though he couldn't tell who was there and who wasn't.

Peter squirmed on Thor's knee, impatiently waiting. He immediately glanced toward the door as Fisk and Matt entered, quickly noticing that the younger of the couple didn't look happy. "They didn't find any other wounds, did they?" he asked, worried.

"No..." Matt said unhappily, completely confusing Star Lord, since that seemed like it would be something to be happy about.

The only ones in the common room were the Dominants and their submissives: Peter on Thor's knee, Loki cuddled up close to T'Challa, Brock laying over Steve's lap, Bucky laying on a sofa with his head on Fury's lap, Stephen sitting on the floor and leaning back against Mordo's legs so his head could be rubbed gently (he had a headache) and Grant sitting close to Coulson with his head on the older man's shoulder. There was an empty chair near all of them.

Fisk led Matt over to the empty chair and sat down, settling Matt carefully on his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. "All of you are in the same kind of relationship, I take it?"

"Yes." Steve had his hands resting on Brock's bottom, gently rubbing and occasionally lightly swatting his lover's backside, as he ran through the introductions.

Matt listened to the introductions, but he barely paid attention further than learning names to voices. He felt too guilty. Hearing the smacks Steve was giving to Brock wasn't helping him either. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a non-punishment spanking. The problem was, he deserved a punishment spanking (and Fisk had all but promised him one). He didn't know for certain if Fisk planned to spank him to punish, or if he planned something else. What he did know was that he felt too guilty to wait any longer to be punished. He wanted things to be right between him and the older man. He wanted to feel like he'd paid for the upset he'd caused; for the unnecessary risk he'd taken when he knew he wasn't supposed to do that. Swallowing hard, he sat quietly on Fisk's lap, waiting for introductions to be over.

Steve kept his hands gently stroking over Brock's body, down his back, bottom and thighs, swatting every so often.

Fury cleared his throat. "Everyone here will understand if you want to be more affectionate or possessive and submissive with us here. We've all had similar experiences."

"We'll also understand if you don't..." Stephen said quietly, stifling the sound of the pain in his voice mostly, if not all the way. Not everyone felt comfortable being so open with their relationships; although even the reticent ones, like himself, were becoming freer with their affections as they became comfortable with the rest of the group.

Mordo gently stroked his fingers over Stephen's head, using the touch to send soothing waves of love and affection to his lover.

T'Challa brushed a kiss over Loki's head. "Anything you need to do here, none of us will judge you for it," he promised calmly.

Matt whimpered at the words, waiting a few seconds to see if Fisk took them up on their offers before realizing the older man likely wouldn't do anything if he thought it would embarrass Matt too deeply. And it would embarrass Matt, being spanked like a naughty child in front of an audience. But he also knew he_ needed _to be punished _now_. And since he'd disobeyed in front of this group, had caused problems for this group because of his disobedience, then in a way, they deserved to see him punished. Swallowing hard again, he stood up before he lost his nerve and almost threw himself over Fisk's lap with a choked out, "_I'm sorry I was bad... I didn't_ think_! And I'm sorry_...."

Fisk let his hand rest gently on Matt's back, rubbing gently a moment or two before he tugged the smaller man's pants and underwear down. "I know you didn't think, my love. I know you didn't mean to put yourself in danger. I love you. You're my whole world. And I won't lose you." He lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Matt relaxed slightly as Fisk gently rubbed his back, but then tensed again and whimpered as he was bared. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fisk's leg to keep himself from throwing his hands back to cover himself. He was being punished. Part of the punishment was the embarrassment of being bared. And then the first smack fell, and Matt couldn't think of anything other than the fact Fisk was in control and proving that control to him and everyone watching.

Grant bit his lip and tried to avert his gaze from the sight of Matt having his bare bottom spanked, but it was difficult. His eyes kept darting up every so often in spite of his efforts. Fisk's hands were huge and nearly covered one of Matt's cheeks all on its own. It wasn't taking long for the smaller man's backside to begin turning pink, either; it was obvious Fisk wasn't going easy on the younger man, even if he wasn't using his full strength.

None of the other subs averted their gaze. Matt had pretty much asked to be punished in front of them and Fisk had consented to the request. They'd all been punished in front of the others at one point or another and it had brought them _all _closer together; Dom to their sub and the group as a whole. Bringing one more pair into the group seemed like a good thing to them, so they watched as Matt's bottom was turned a pretty shade of pink and then began to darken further as Fisk punished him.

Fisk kept his other hand on Matt's back, rubbing and stroking even as he smacked steadily with his other hand. He kept his attention fully on the smaller man, talking softly to him. "You were gone for five years when the snap happened. I know we weren't together then, but now that we are, I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Coulson wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Grant, pressing a kiss to the younger man's head and just cuddling.

Steve let his hands rest gently on Brock's bottom, still rubbing and delivering a light smack every so often.

Matt had begun the spanking only whimpering and huffing in slight breaths randomly. By the time Fisk had gone through a few circuits and begun to talk to him about how much Matt meant to him? The whimpers were frequent, and his breathing was labored as he tried to draw breath through tears. He tightened his grip around Fisk's leg, trying desperately not to give in to his need to throw his hands back and cover his very sore bottom.

Grant held onto his father gratefully. The others may be used to seeing each other punished, but he wasn't used to it and it was unsettling. Especially when he knew it could easily be him in that position.

Brock watched Matt be spanked through half-open eyes. He wasn't being punished but watching the punishment and then feeling the smacks on his own backside increased his empathy for the younger man. He reached one hand back, hoping Steve would take hold of it.

Stephen watched only long enough to be satisfied that Matt was getting exactly what he deserved and needed, then closed his eyes and slumped back against Mordo, hoping that the dark would keep his head from throbbing. It wasn't like he couldn't hear each smack as it landed on bare flesh, or the tiny gasps, whimpers and moans of pain that Matt was expelling (he suspected the younger man didn't even realize how vocal he was being).

Peter winced as the pretty pink color turned darker and angrier, wondering when the blind hero would stop fighting himself and just give in. Experience had taught him that fighting one's reactions didn't result in anything but a sorer backside; the punishment couldn't end until submission had occurred, after all.

"You are mine." Fisk spoke the words with certainty as he continued to swat and rub, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist to hold his lover close and steady. "That means you shouldn't risk yourself. That you shouldn't risk taking yourself from me."

Coulson kissed Grant's cheek and gently stroked his fingers along the pulse point in his son's neck. His arms remained close and tight around the younger man.

Steve gently grasped Brock's hand, squeezing it, as he began to put a bit more force behind the smacks; began to swat his lover's backside just a bit harder and a bit faster.

Mordo continued to stroke and rub Stephen's temples. He also continued sending loving, affectionate feelings to his lover through the bond.

Thor kissed Peter's neck and cuddled him tightly. "My Star-Prince. I love you," he whispered in Peter's ear.

T'Challa took Loki's hand in his and squeezed it gently, before holding it against his heart.

Fury slipped his arm around Bucky's shoulders, drawing the other man closer and tighter against his side. He didn't speak but knew Bucky would feel Fury's contentedness and love for him.

"Yours... _all yours_... completely... was bad to take chances... _knew better_... can't take risks that... that... that_ part _us..." Matt sobbed, unable to keep from responding to those words, but finding it difficult to speak. He lost his bid to keep his hands in place and frantically threw them back over his bottom in a fruitless bid to block the smacks, if only for a second.

Grant turned his face into his father's shoulder and snuggled, slanting his head enough that Coulson could reach his pulse-point, but otherwise hiding his face against the older man.

Brock gripped Steve's hand tightly, letting out his own tiny huffs as the smacking grew in intensity. His body began to respond in kind; he wasn't being punished, after all and the sting felt _good_ to him when he wasn't in trouble.

Stephen sent loving affectionate feelings back, along with an image of them going to bed as soon as this 'debriefing' was concluded.

Peter twisted so he could cuddle back, nuzzling into Thor's shoulder. "I love you too, my liege..." he professed.

Loki smiled at the gesture, squeezing T'Challa's hand back before flattening his palm against the King's chest so he could feel the heartbeat under. _...I love you, my king... _he thought through the bond.

Bucky looked up at Fury with a smile full of his own contentment and love.

Fisk caught Matt's hands, holding them out of the way, as he began to smack harder and faster. "You're right, my love. You can't do anything that might part us. Not after we spent so long apart."

Coulson kissed Grant's head, his other hand stroking through his son's hair as he continued to stroke and caress the younger man's pulse-point.

Steve adjusted Brock's position slightly, beginning to target his lover's sit spots and thighs in the swats...and also allowing the other man to get some friction against Steve's legs.

Mordo sent a picture back of cuddling with Stephen in bed, soothing his lover's headache with more intimate magic.

Thor nuzzled into Peter's neck, kissing him there before tilting the smaller man's head so he could kiss Peter's lips.

_I love you, my sorcerer__,_ T'Challa thought back to Loki, gently grasping the other man's hand.

Fury kissed Bucky's lips gently, threading his fingers through his lover's hair.

Matt desperately clenched his hands and kicked out his legs, wailing as the speed and strength of the smacks increased. "Was wrong. Shouldn't done it! Sorry!" he sobbed.

Grant relaxed under his father's gentle care.

Brock managed to keep his sounds low where only Steve could hear them. It only took a few circuits of smacks and friction before he was spilling over Steve's lap.

Stephen smiled at the image. "I'll look forward to that..." he whispered to Mordo.

Peter sighed happily, returning the kiss in a subdued but eager way.

Loki leaned into T'Challa, cuddling.

Bucky closed his eyes and returned Fury's loss with a sigh of contentment.

"I could have lost you." Fisk's voice was low. "I could have lost you and that would have _killed_ me. I can't survive that, Matt." He moved his hand a bit lower, beginning to direct smacks to Matt's sit spots and thighs.

"I'm sorry, sir! I... I'm so sorry! I don’t want to... to leave you alone, to be taken from you... I... I made a mistake..." Matt sobbed, his voice catching as Fisk spanked his sit spots. "...Didn’t think and I'm sorry!" He gave up, slumping over Fisk's knee, boneless and accepting the punishment. His bottom glowed a dark crimson.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Fisk didn't hesitate in drawing Matt into his arms, hugging the smaller man tightly to himself. "I love you," he whispered, emotion making his voice catch. "I love you and I can't lose you."

Matt clung to Fisk; all pride gone. All he wanted and needed was to be held close and forgiven. He didn't care who saw him sobbing like a small child any more than he had cared who saw his naked backside being smacked. "I'm sorry, sir... please... don't be mad. Please forgive me..." he whispered, in the tiniest, saddest, most pathetic voice Fisk had ever heard.

Grant winced, hiding his face against Coulson further. It had sounded like his voice before he had finally seen enough worth in himself that he could believe Coulson wouldn't give up on him.

"I'm not mad." Fisk tightened his hold on Matt as he whispered, "I love you. I would _always_ forgive you, no matter what."

Matt snuggled close, clinging to Fisk, and tried to calm down. He believed the older man, but it was hard not to be afraid. Not to be afraid that he'd broken something and put distance between them.

"I love you." Fisk kissed Matt's head and tightened his hold; enough that Matt wouldn't be able to get free without Fisk's permission.

Matt squirmed just enough to realize that Fisk had a firm grip on him, and he wouldn't get free without the larger man's permission... Permission he didn't plan to seek... and then slumped against his lover, hiding his face and calming the rest of the way. "...I love you..." he whispered.

"I'm glad you're safe." Fisk stroked his hand down Matt's back; cupped the back of the smaller man's head with one large hand. "I'm glad that I can hold you in my arms and know that you're safe and that you belong with me. To me."

Matt sniffled. "...I'm glad you have me..." he whispered.

Grant relaxed as Matt calmed, settling against his father then glancing around at all the other couples.

Stephen cleared his throat, keeping his eyes closed and still leaning back against Mordo. "From what little I've gathered HYDRA have Matt on their radar now? Even though they don't know what he looks like, they know of his existence?"

Fury nodded. "It's possible they had him in their sights before, but he never really engaged with HYDRA until now," he commented.

Fisk frowned in concern. "So, the danger might not be over yet?"

Grant sighed softly, looking toward his father before looking at Fisk. "With HYDRA, the danger is never over. Once they know of you, if you can be of use to them, they'll try and get you. If you can't be of use to them and might get in their way, they'll try and kill you..." he said tiredly.

Bucky frowned at the truth in those words. "Maybe we could help..." he said carefully, not wanting to offer anything; it wasn't his place. He wasn't in charge of SHIELD or the Avengers or even his own self.

"Your relationship is very similar to the kinds of relationships we have," Steve said. "We talked about going into space...exploring other worlds. We have people here who can open a portal back to Earth if needed, but it'll give privacy. A chance to be with other people in the same position as the two of you."

Brock folded his arms under his head and glanced toward the two unabashedly. He didn't care that they'd seen him spanked to orgasm and felt that it might actually help when they made a decision.

Matt sniffled before asking, in a rough voice, "You'd let us join you? You just met us...." He sounded confused.

"Your reputations precede you," Fury said, a bit dryly.

"We won't be leaving straight away, so there's time to decide if you really think it's right for you to join us or not," Coulson said. "But there aren't too many of us in this kind of relationship and I think we all like the idea of supporting each other."

"...My life is with Wil now... if he thinks it's a good idea..." Matt said hesitantly. Foggy and Karen were no longer close by and Sister Maggie, his mother... she didn't really need him around, even if they'd managed to forge a tentative relationship. His sole purpose for staying in Hell's Kitchen was because he hadn't known where else to go and then Fisk had got him and... well... the only place he felt he belonged now was where his lover was.

"I want you to be happy, my love." Fisk kissed Matt's head and then his cheek. "If you think you might be happy going on the spaceship...I can think of far worse places to be. And we'd be together."

Matt nuzzled against Fisk, saying softly, "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy.... If being in space keeps me from being taken from you..." He bit his lip. It was difficult to admit that he was scared. He'd gone up against numerous enemies, died once while facing some of the worst, but none of those enemies wanted to capture him to try and dissect him and his 'abilities'. They just wanted to kill him. The thought of being taken and experimented on scared him more than the thought of dying and now that he belonged to Fisk, the thought of either option terrified him.

Fisk stroked his fingers through Matt's hair. "The idea has a lot of appeal. Living with you in space. Of course, living with you no matter what is appealing...but this way, there are other couples with similar relationships to ours."

"That... that's not a bad thing..." Matt said hesitantly. The more he thought about it, the more the idea of having other submissives he could become friends with appealed to him. It would give him people to talk to and ask advice when he was reluctant to broach a subject to Fisk... because even though he trusted the older man with his life and his heart, there were some things he just didn't know how to ask; and Fisk probably wouldn't know the answer anyway. He was dominant, after all.

"Why don't we stay here for a bit?" Fisk suggested. "Get to know them. Make a decision when we know how well we get on with all of them."

"...Okay... if... if they have room for us... I think that would be good..." Matt sniffled, still feeling off kilter after realizing he'd just put a huge target on his back, on top of disappointing his lover and having his bottom roasted for it. He shifted, then whimpered softly, but didn't complain, instead hiding his face against Fisk's chest, seeking 'comfort' (although what he was really seeking was to be 'babied' and coddled for a bit, even if he wouldn't admit it, even to himself).

Fisk let his hand slide down to Matt's bottom, gently beginning to rub it as he cuddled the smaller man tightly to himself.

"There's plenty of room and you're more than welcome to stay here," Steve said, with a warm smile.

Matt shivered and held tightly to Fisk. The gentle rubbing initially hurt, his bottom was so sore, but eventually, it began to soothe, and he found himself having a hard time staying awake. The fact he was clinging to his Dom, having his bare bottom rubbed, slipped his attention, even if it didn't slip anyone else's.

Brock smiled. "I'm always happy to answer questions..." he added confidently.

"We all are..." Bucky added, smiling at the way Matt was cuddling close, almost like a kitten or puppy. He glanced up at Fury, leaning in and kissing the older man's cheek.

Fury smiled and wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders, kissing his lover on the cheek before saying, "If you'd like to settle in, I can show you to one of the rooms."

"Yes please," Fisk answered, still gently and soothingly stroking Matt's backside.

Matt wanted to ask if they needed to go home and pack bags first, but the rubbing was so soothing, and he was so wrung out from the fight and the punishment and the guilt and worry that the words just wouldn't form. Instead, he yawned widely, his eyes closing.

"I uh... I think he looks about my size, if you need to borrow some pajamas... or other clothes..." Brock offered to Fisk, since it appeared Matt was sound asleep now.

Peter grinned. "Or, you know... you can order some stuff, and have it delivered. Depending on who you order from, it can sometimes be delivered within the hour, thanks to Stark's contracts with various places...." He'd been very happy when he'd discovered that useful bit of information. He'd been able to replace some of his more worn clothing without ever having to leave the compound.

Fisk nodded in thanks. "If you guide me to a room we can use, I'll see about ordering some clothing." He stood up carefully, lifting Matt into his arms, carefully replacing the smaller man's clothing.

Kissing Stephen's forehead, Mordo stood and helped his lover to stand as well. "Bedtime now, I think," he murmured softly.

Fury stood up, planning to guide Fisk to one of the empty rooms.

Bucky stood as well, heading over to bar area where there was a sink and some rags. He wet a rag down, then grabbed a hand-towel and walked back over to Steve, handing the two items to him. "You might need this..." He smirked, before turning to go to his and Fury's room. He wasn't certain if Nick would want to return to their apartment or not and at this late hour, he didn't really care one way or another. As long as he was able to sleep in his lover's arms.

Stephen leaned into Mordo. "Yessir..." he murmured back, still in pain, but less so than he had been before Mordo began rubbing his head for him.

Matt shifted in his sleep, still clinging to Fisk, but doing so in a way that made it easy to carry him.

The rest of the group sat quietly as the various members of their party left the communal area.

Giving Bucky a grateful smile, Steve began cleaning him and Brock up, touching or stroking his lover as he did so.

Thor stood and swept Peter into his arms, dangling over his shoulder once more, clasping his lover's backside possessively.

Peter grumbled good-naturedly, "You do realize I can walk, Thunder-pants..." he teased affectionately. It was obvious he wasn't really upset and actually liked Thor taking control that way.

Brock held still as he was being cleaned, not phased in the least that he was being 'bathed' in front of everyone. His gaze was completely focused on Steve. "Love you, cap..." he whispered.

Loki watched as more and more couples headed to their rooms. He glanced at Coulson and Grant. He hadn't really had much time to interact with the two of them since they'd arrived; and in fact, had tried to avoid them as much as possible. He distinctly remembered 'killing' Coulson and even though he'd changed a lot since dimension hopping, he didn't feel comfortable making the first move, not sure how Coulson would view him. He let out a tiny sigh and scooted closer to T'Challa.

Thor gently patted Peter's backside, giving a good night to everyone before carrying his partner from the room.

"I love you. So much." Steve finished cleaning up his lover and then stroked his fingers along Brock's cheek, before leaning in to kiss his lips.

T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, kissing the other man's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

Coulson gave Loki a warm smile, noticing how uncomfortable the other man seemed to be. "If you two aren't too tired, perhaps we could play a game together," he suggested softly, as a way to offer peace.

Brock returned the kiss eagerly. "...Wanna take me back to our room so we can show each other how much?" he purred.

Loki smiled at the words, letting his own feelings of love travel through the bond. At Coulson's words, he couldn't help the slight feeling of surprise that also went through the bond, before he looked up at T'Challa, seeking his decision on the matter. He wouldn't mind having a chance to get to know the other man and actually apologize, since that seemed to be what Coulson was offering.

Steve smiled and lifted Brock into his arms. "I like the sound of that," he agreed, carrying Brock from the room.

T'Challa nuzzled into Loki's neck, murmuring softly, "I am not tired."

"Then... I'd like the chance to get to know you... and hopefully apologize..." Loki said to Coulson, hesitantly.

"There's no need for apologies," Coulson replied. "I know you have changed and would not cause harm again."

"I would not... and hope that should I ever do anything that could cause harm without realizing, that I would be stopped. Still..." Loki smiled sadly. "...I do regret my actions."

"I understand, but I have forgiven you for them," Coulson said gently.

"Thank you..." Loki said softly, gratitude clear in his voice.

Grant cleared his throat. "Dad is the most forgiving man I know..." he said quietly, remembering what he'd been forgiven.

Coulson gently squeezed Grant's hand. "Forgiving you was easy. And forgiving you is just as easy," he added to Loki. "I don't want to hold grudges."

Loki nodded. "An example to strive to emulate." Swallowing, he took a slow breath. "So... you mentioned a game?"

"Yes. I believe there are some board or card games in here." Coulson smiled fondly at Grant. "Why don't you pick one out, son?"

Grinning happily, Grant picked out one of his favorites. Soon, the four were laughing and bonding over Operation.

***

Stephen sighed softly as they finally made it into their room. "I think tomorrow I'll need to refrain from spellcasting... I know the shields needed placing in the Rome sanctum. And I was the only one available to do them... but I overdid it." His voice was rueful. "Had you been there, you wouldn’t have allowed me...."

"No, I wouldn't have," Mordo agreed. He helped Stephen to lay down on the bed and then stretched out next to his lover, stroking his fingers through the other man's hair and over his temples.

"Next time I am faced with such a decision; I will ask myself. WWMA..." Stephen laughed faintly, then groaned.

Mordo kissed his head, allowing soothing strands of power to slip from his fingers into the other man. "I love you. Try to rest. I will do what I can to keep the pain at bay."

"Am... am I in trouble?" Stephen asked hesitantly. He hadn’t done anything dangerous per say. And he hadn't intended to overdo it either, really... but he'd still done something that had affected his health badly.

"I'm not happy that you overdid it, Stephen. We've talked about you paying attention to your health...." Mordo said quietly.

"...Not paying attention is just as bad as deliberately taking unnecessary dangerous actions..." It wasn't a question. The fact Mordo was unhappy was his answer.

"You need to keep yourself safe. And healthy." Mordo ran his fingers through Stephen's hair.

Stephen licked his lips tiredly, snuggling close to Mordo. "Sleep first? And then my lesson for not being careful?" He tried to keep his eyes open, in case Mordo decided to address his actions immediately. He had no doubt he had consequences beyond the headache coming to him.

"Sleep first," Mordo agreed, sliding his hand down Stephen's back to gently but possessively squeeze his backside. "I love you."

Stephen sighed softly, burrowing against Mordo and letting his eyes fall closed, listening to his mate's heartbeat. The possessive squeeze drew a tiny hum from him, and he whispered back, "...I love you too... more than words can say...." And then he was asleep.

Mordo tightened his hold on Stephen, letting his own eyes close, slipping into sleep as he cuddled his lover tightly to himself.

***

Surprisingly enough, or maybe not, considering how Mordo had been sending 'healing' waves toward him right before he fell asleep, Stephen slept through the night with little problem. When he finally awoke the next morning, the headache was gone. Only a little residual queasiness was left, but it was quickly settling as his equilibrium adjusted. Sighing softly, he pressed a kiss to Mordo's chest, but otherwise stayed still.

Mordo kissed the top of Stephen's head. "I love you," he murmured, stroking his hand slowly down the other man's back, letting it come to rest on Stephen's backside.

"I know..." Stephen smiled against Mordo's chest, kissing again. "...You must, since you kept me from suffering the results of my own folly... I slept better than I thought I would..." he added quietly. He sighed at feeling Mordo's hand on his backside, clenching slightly, knowing that it'd likely be bare and stinging in a few minutes. Then he relaxed and just enjoyed Mordo touching him. "I love you too..." he said somberly.

Mordo's other hand stroked gently through Stephen's hair. "I don't like to see you suffering. For any reason. And if I can prevent that in any way, I will," he promised, giving Stephen's bottom a gentle squeeze.

"No pain allowed, 'less you're the one giving it..." Stephen snarked impishly. He knew Mordo didn't cause him pain unless it was deserved or needed and he knew the other man knew he knew that, so he felt safe teasing.

"Exactly." Mordo gently stroked Stephen's chin, encouraging the other man to look at him so he could kiss his lips. "Of course, you'll only get a stinging backside from me."

Stephen followed Mordo's unspoken direction and turned his face toward him, leaning up so that their lips could meet. Smiling gently, making certain to look Mordo in the eye, Stephen said, "...And I only get that when I deserve it. When I've been naughty..." His voice caught and he swallowed. Giving Mordo a slightly worried look, he continued, "...I didn't mean to be naughty this time. It was an accident. I know not thinking isn't an excuse and just as bad as doing things deliberately, but... I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to know that..." He sighed softly, before kissing Mordo again, chastely.

"I know." Mordo spoke the words against Stephen's lips. "I know it wasn't intentional. But thinking of your own safety needs to become instinctual. I'm just going to give you a reminder spanking. To help you think next time." He gave his lover's backside a firm pat as emphasis.

Stephen relaxed at the words of belief. It was easier to face a punishment, or in this case a reminder, when he knew that Mordo still trusted and believed him. "Yessir..." he said quietly, kissing Mordo once more before reluctantly pulling back and pushing his pajama pants (when had he changed? He didn't remember changing. Mordo must have taken care of him) down to his knees, then waited for Mordo to position him where wanted.

Mordo gently pulled Stephen back into his arms, positioning his lover so it was easier to reach Stephen's bottom without needing to let go. He then delivered a series of firm pats to the other man's backside, pausing briefly to squeeze each cheek before resuming.

Stephen let out a relieved sigh as he found himself enveloped in Mordo's arms again. Yes, he was being smacked for thoughtlessness. But he was also being held tight and secure. Putting his head on Mordo's shoulder, hiding his face against the other man's neck, he wrapped his own arms around Mordo's waist so that he wouldn't accidently block the swats.

Mordo kept his other arm wrapped tightly around Stephen's waist as he continued to firmly pat. He paused to gently rub his lover's bottom and then, when he resumed, began to go a bit more firmly, the pats turning into light swats.

Stephen shivered as Mordo rubbed, then whimpered as the pats became swats. But he didn't argue or try to get away. He fully believed he deserved this, because Mordo wouldn't be doing it if he didn't deserve it.

Mordo didn't swat for very long before he paused to rub once more, kissing and nuzzling into his lover's neck.

Stephen shivered and whimpered again, shifting his head so his neck was more exposed and open to Mordo. He kissed back wherever he could reach, mostly shoulders and his grip around Mordo's waist tightened. "...'M sorry was naughty..." he whispered, trying very hard to focus on the discipline and why it was occurring and not on what Mordo's lips were doing.

"I know. And I forgive you. I love you. I will _always_ love you." Mordo whispered the reassurance into Stephen's neck, kissing again. His hand moved a bit lower, beginning to focus the light swats to Stephen's sit spots and thighs.

“...I'll always love you too..." Stephen sniffled, suddenly overcome by the sense of wrong being set right again. He'd done something he knew deep down Mordo wouldn't approve of. And now Mordo was taking control and reminding him what was expected, who he belonged to. His bottom stung slightly; the swats weren't overly hard, but repetition had made his backside sensitive. He nuzzled against Mordo's shoulder.

Mordo ran his fingers through Stephen's hair as he continued to swat for a bit longer, pausing to stroke and rub more than he swatted.

Stephen settled against Mordo, relaxing as his hair was combed, managing not to tense when the swats landed; it was easy when there was more stroking than smacking. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "...Thank you. For forgiving me and... and not letting me get away with stuff...."

"I would always forgive you," Mordo murmured. "You are my whole world, Stephen. I made a huge mistake and lost you for so long. I won't ever make that mistake again. I need you too much. I love you too much."

Stephen nuzzled against Mordo's shoulder a bit more. "...If I haven't made it clear how much I love and need you... Well... I do. I can't imagine not being yours... not now. I don't think I could function without you. Not in a healthy way..." His voice was chagrined.

"I'll never stop regretting how I left you. How much you hurt because of me." Mordo kissed Stephen's cheek. "I'm never going to let go of you. You'll never lose me again," he promised. "My life was worth nothing without you in it."

Stephen tightened his arms around Mordo's waist and turned his head enough to catch the other man's lips in a kiss. "We need each other and have to stay together. That's all there is to it..." He smiled faintly, before putting his head back down on Mordo's shoulder so he could accept the remainder of whatever reminder Mordo felt he deserved. His backside was tingling but not stinging.

Mordo let his hand stroke gently down over Stephen's back, while his other hand swatted a bit more before he called it done and began to rub once more. "That's enough of a reminder, I think."

Stephen shivered a little bit, nuzzling some more. "...It doesn't hurt..." he whispered uncertainly. Even if it wasn't a punishment, he'd expected a reminder to stick with him longer... and not turn him on. He blushed and tried not to wriggle too much, because he knew it would be obvious, he was turned on.

"Do you need it to?" Mordo asked frankly. "The problem was you didn't think about your own safety. Not that you deliberately set out to do something that would hurt yourself."

"...I... I don't know?" Stephen sounded a bit confused. "...I guess I just thought a reminder would hurt more so that I... couldn't forget to think about what I was supposed to... although... I don't think I'll have a problem thinking about that for at least another month or two, between the headache and knowing I disappointed and worried you." He shifted again, wincing when it pressed his 'reaction' into Mordo. "...Sorry..." he apologized.

"That's not a problem." Mordo gently touched Stephen's chin, raising the other man's face so they could kiss. "I love you. So very much. I can't ever lose you. The reminder's over, but if you risk harming yourself again, I will turn you over my knee for a full, proper spanking."

"Yes, Sir... If I risk harming myself again, I'll come to you and ask to be put over your knee..." Stephen smiled crookedly, a sad look in his eye. "I truly do not like disappointing you...."

"I know." Mordo stroked the side of his face. "So, I know that you'll do your best not to harm yourself."

"Unless I'm a complete idiot and don't even realize I am being dangerous, yes. I will do my very best not to bring harm to myself... if only because of you. I want to make you happy." Stephen leaned in and kissed Mordo chastely.

Mordo deepened the kiss. "You make me very happy," he said honestly. "As long as I have you, I would be content in anything."

"I am happy as well..." Stephen opened himself up to his lover, his feelings of complete submission carrying through the bond, along with an image of Mordo taking whatever he wanted or needed from Stephen.

Mordo kissed Stephen, deeply and passionately, letting his hands glide over the other man's skin, stroking and squeezing every so often.

Stephen tightened his hold on Mordo possessively and kissed deeply. "Mine..." he growled softly when he came up for air. Mordo might be in charge and control... but that didn't make him any less Stephen's.

"Yours," Mordo agreed, hands moving to Stephen's hips. "Just like you're mine. We belong to and with each other. And I will never make the mistake of letting you go again."

Stephen smiled at that. "I'm counting on that, Baron. Forever...."

Mordo opened himself up through the bond, allowing Stephen to feel how much he was loved, wanted, needed. He gently squeezed the other man's hips and kissed him again.

Stephen returned the feelings of love and sent back his feeling of wanting to be claimed in some way by Mordo. "Yours, Baron..." he whispered.

Mordo pictured rolling Stephen onto his front and beginning to claim him, slowly and gently, until the other man was begging.

Stephen moaned softly. "Please, Baron?" He wasn't above begging.

Kissing Stephen deeply, Mordo rolled the other man over. He ran his hands down Stephen's back and followed the same path with his lips. Then, he reached out for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Coating his finger with a generous amount, he carefully pushed it inside Stephen.

Stephen groaned as he was rubbed and kissed, pushing his backside up so Mordo could claim more easily. "So good..." He whimpered.

"You feel good," Mordo whispered, kissing the back of Stephen's head. He began to move and explore inside the other man, his other hand stroking and squeezing Stephen's skin.

"Yours... completely..." Stephen sighed, his body relaxing and becoming looser the longer Mordo worked on him. He felt ready for his lover, but it felt so good being under Mordo's control he didn't say anything, content to let his master set the pace.

Withdrawing his finger, Mordo coated his member with the lube and then pushed inside Stephen at the same slow, steady pace. "Mine." He whispered the word against Stephen's neck before kissing it.

Stephen sighed blissfully as he felt Mordo push into him, stretching him just past the point of comfort. He felt like he belonged and that never failed to feel good and make him needier. "Always..." he whined softly, relaxing further and widening his legs so he'd be more open for his lover, offering everything he could.

Mordo began to thrust deeper and harder inside Stephen, kissing the other man's shoulder. At the same time, he let his magic slip into the other man's skin...marking him as he had the first time he'd taken Stephen.

Stephen groaned as he felt his lover move in him, shivering as he felt the magic and knew it meant he was being marked. He was being fully claimed and the knowledge increased his own arousal till he was aching with need. "...Yours, Baron... my... my master..." he panted in a strained voice, close to sobbing, he felt so sensitive. Every nerve in his body was tied to the nerves Mordo was stroking so deeply.

"Mine," Mordo agreed, stroking his way down Stephen's back and then following the same path with his lips. "Forever. No matter what happens. I won't leave you. I won't abandon you." Through the bond, it was clear he knew how lucky he'd been that Stephen had given him a second chance; that he hadn't lost the man he loved through his own foolishness.

Stephen felt himself well up with emotion, feeling and hearing the promise. Curling his arm under his head, he pressed his mouth to his wrist and, sobbing softly, begged, "Then please, Baron... _master_... please make me_ feel _you will never leave... bury yourself so hard and deep I feel you in all of me even after..." He choked and clenched tight around Mordo in an effort to pull him deeper.

Mordo began thrusting harder and deeper, his hands possessively squeezing Stephen's hips. He kissed the back of the other man's neck and pinned Stephen with his own body, whispering the words, "I love you," over and over again.

" ...I love you..." Stephen gasped, his body tightening...tensing... up. "I _need _you!" He sobbed as his shivering stopped and he was still as stone before shuddering release hit, his body quaking uncontrollably. A spike of fear tore through him at the intensity. Only Mordo's tight grip... his master's body pinning him in place... helped him not become terrified. Mordo would protect him, after all.

Mordo tightened his hold as his own release followed after Stephen's. He sent waves of love and possession through the bond as he kissed the nape of the other man's neck repeatedly.

Stephen's vision whited out for a second, leaving him disoriented. He could feel Mordo's love, though, hear the words and it soothed him. Finally, he lay limp under his lover, sated. Pliant and submissive. "Wish we could stay like this all day..." he mumbled lethargically. "You on top of me... buried inside... connected... "

"We might not be able to stay like this all day, but we can stay like it for a while." Mordo kissed Stephen's neck, still holding his lover's hips possessively. "I need you so much. I love you so much."

"I love you... love belonging to you... thank you for giving me this... for taking care of me..." Stephen swallowed. "For everything...."

"I would _always_ take care of you." Mordo kissed his cheek. "I won't ever leave you or let you down again. You belong to me."

Stephen settled, just enjoying being blanketed and touched... owned... by Mordo. There wasn't much else to say that hadn't been said.

***

Fisk had carefully undressed and washed Matt, settling them both on the bed with Matt sprawled across him on his stomach, holding the smaller man close and tight against his chest so he'd be less likely to wake up and roll onto his sore bottom.

Matt had woken just enough to cooperate with Fisk, but the older man had been completely in charge and responsible for Matt. As soon as Matt was sprawled on top of him- and he was sprawled, arms and legs open wide and akimbo- Matt had fallen asleep, his utter trust in Fisk making it easy to be vulnerable to the older man.

Fisk had slept peacefully, a huge part of him feeling more at ease with Matt cuddled in his arms. He woke up fairly early, but didn't try to move the smaller man, instead just letting his fingers run through Matt's hair.

Matt woke to Fisk carding fingers through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp. "Morning..." he whispered his throat hoarse from the carrying on he'd done the night before. He shifted slightly, hissing softly when his bottom ached from the movement. "It still hurts!" he said accusingly, with a pout.

Fisk moved his hand a bit lower, gently rubbing Matt's still warm bottom. "You needed it to hurt, my love. You needed to feel punished," he pointed out gently. "Otherwise you would have tried to punish yourself. And that wouldn't be appropriate."

Matt leaned up to look into Fisk's face- even if he couldn't see, Fisk would see him- and pouted some more, before sighing softly and carefully lying down again, his ear to Fisk's chest. "I know. You're right..." he admitted.

"You don't do well with guilt," Fisk murmured. "And helping you means ensuring a punishment is hard enough to derail those feelings." He reached for a bottle of water next to the bed, uncapping it so he could hold it to Matt's lips, encouraging the other man to drink.

Matt obediently drank, draining the bottle before clearing his throat and saying. "You know me better than I know myself. I never realized I did that till you pointed it out to me..." His tone was sheepish.

Fisk stroked his fingers through Matt's hair. "I love you. I pay attention to you. I want to know everything about you. And I don't want you to harm yourself because you feel guilty. Making a mistake isn't the end of the world. And when something happens, we deal with it and move past it. And while I know it hurts, and I don't like causing you any kind of pain, I'd take that over potentially losing you."

Matt nuzzled against Fisk. "I don’t feel guilty anymore..." he whispered. "...It does hurt, but... it feels better in my heart..." he admitted, in a whisper.

"I'm glad." Fisk touched Matt's cheek, encouraging the smaller man to raise his head so Fisk could kiss his lips. He continued to gently rub Matt's bottom with his other hand.

Matt kissed back gently, whimpering softly as his bottom was rubbed, but not pulling away. "Love you, sir..." he whispered.

"I love you," Fisk whispered in return. "I love you so much. You are my whole world now. If I lost you, I don't know that I'd ever recover from it."

"I can't. I need you so much. Can't live without you either..." Matt admitted.

Fisk kissed him a bit deeper. "I'll enjoy travelling through space with you," he murmured.

"I think I'll enjoy that as well, sir. The two of us together... I'll have to rely on you more, though..." Matt said.

"That's not something I have a problem with," Fisk said honestly, pressing a kiss to Matt's head.

"I... I'm surprised at myself... since I normally try to be self-reliant... but...." Matt paused, snuggling closer. "I'm more than okay with it. I like the idea...."

"I enjoy taking care of you," Fisk murmured. "I've always been possessive of the people I love. Not everyone has been okay with it."

"I never liked it before. I never liked feeling weak," Matt responded. "Somehow... even though I know you could break me if you wanted... even though with you, I _am_ weak... it feels right. Good. And I'm not scared of it."

"You never have to be scared of me," Fisk promised. "I would never harm you. You would have been safe with me even before you were snapped away...but you're now the most important person in my life and there is nothing you need to worry about with me."

"I know..." Matt whispered. "The snap... it changed me. I became more reckless, but less brave. Except for you. I knew I could trust you."

"It took you a while to get there, but the wait was more than worth it," Fisk murmured, cupping Matt's face in his hand and stroking his thumb along the smaller man's lips.

Matt kissed the older man's thumb before opening his mouth. He wanted to be claimed and since Fisk was taking his time, he wanted whatever the other man _was_ willing to do.

Fisk slipped his thumb into Matt's mouth, his other hand exploring a bit further down the smaller man's body; parting Matt's legs for better access to his more sensitive, private areas.

Matt latched onto Fisk's thumb, sucking and licking gently. He opened his legs as far as he could for the larger man and relaxed. He didn't know if it should feel so comforting, sucking on his lover's thumb while opening himself up to be claimed, but it did.

Fisk glided his fingers over Matt's entrance, before reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and coating his finger with a liberal amount. Still exploring the inside of Matt's mouth, he pushed his finger gently inside the smaller man.

Matt moaned softly around Fisk's thumb. It was a mix of pleased pain. He was happy the larger man was claiming him this way, it felt good, but his bottom was still sore.

Fisk pressed a gentle kiss to Matt's forehead, going slowly and carefully as he claimed the smaller man. "I love you," he whispered, watching him.

Matt could feel Fisk's gaze on him and turned his eyes toward it. He might not see his lover. But he wanted his lover to see him. He continued to gently suck and lick the thumb in his mouth, feeling young and helpless, especially when he could feel the finger rubbing and moving inside him. He liked the feelings coursing through him and sighed happily.

Fisk let his fingers stroke along Matt's cheek, coating a second finger in the lube and pushing that one carefully inside the smaller man. He cuddled Matt tightly to himself...almost possessively.

Matt pressed his face against Fisk's fingers. When the second finger was pushed into him, he moaned loudly, arching his back so Fisk could push in easier. He panted slightly, starting to become aroused, his member twitching faintly as it slowly began to harden.

"You're mine," Fisk whispered. "I won't ever let you go." He began to press kisses to Matt's face and along his jawline, down to his neck.

Matt finally released Fisk's thumb, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He pressed kisses to the palm of his lover's hand, groaning softly. "Belong to you...a... all of me is yours..." He whimpered, pushing his bottom back toward Fisk's hand. Trying to get more.

"I belong to you as well." Fisk gently moved his fingers inside Matt, exploring and claiming as carefully as possible. "I'm yours as much as you're mine. _No one else_ will _ever_ have the same claim on me that you do," he promised.

"Good..." Matt's voice was breathlessly emphatic as he pushed back onto Fisk's fingers with a moan. "...Don't like sharing...."

"That won't happen." Fisk kissed him deeply. "I love you. So much." He coated a third finger in the lube and, very slowly and carefully, pushed that one inside the other man as well.

Matt's breath hitched as a third finger was added, stretching him. It burned, but it felt so good. "...Yessir... that's... that's... I like that... need it... need you...." he whined softly. "Fill me up... please...."

Fisk gently pushed his tongue into Matt's mouth, even as he carefully and slowly moved his fingers inside the smaller man. He didn't want there to be any risk of tearing, so went as slow and careful as he possibly could.

Matt opened his mouth a bit more, sucking on Fisk's tongue greedily. The sounds he was making were pure lust and need and if he had been listening to himself, he would have been embarrassed. He kept his back arched and continued to press back onto Fisk's fingers, though he was careful not to push too hard, as he was adjusting.

Keeping the kiss deep and passionate, Fisk carefully shifted his fingers inside Matt. His other hand stroked downwards, towards the smaller man's member. He grasped it lightly and began to gently stroke.

Matt reached up and clutched at Fisk's shoulders as his body was claimed. He wanted to beg... beg for more, more, more... but his mouth was occupied.

Fisk continued to stroke and carefully squeeze Matt's member, even as he continued to kiss the other man deeply. He moved his fingers carefully inside the smaller man all at the same time.

As Matt adjusted to the fullness... the stretch... he began to relax, loosening up enough Fisk could go deeper. At the same time, his member had fully hardened, pre-come pooling at the tip. He began to rock back and forth gently, pushing his member into Fisk hand, then pushing his bottom back onto Fisk's fingers.

Fisk carefully pulled back from the kiss, just enough to whisper, "Whenever you're ready...let go." He then resumed the kiss, stroking, squeezing...claiming.

Matt had wondered, at first, how just the act of Fisk giving him permission always set him off. He'd come to accept it, though. This time was no exception; the minute Fisk gave permission, Matt was releasing in mind-shattering, long, drawn-out spasms, coating both he and his lover with his seed. His hole clenched tight around Fisk's fingers, locking them in place, while the muscle quivered around them. He let out tiny, breathless sobs into Fisk's mouth, feeling light-headed.

Fisk felt his own release and he cupped Matt's face in his hand, swallowing the smaller man's sobs. He held Matt close and tight to himself, pulling back just enough to whisper soft, soothing words of love.

When it was over, Matt collapsed heavily on top of Fisk. Only Fisk's hands on his face helped him keep his head upright. He continued to kiss the larger man languidly. But it was obvious the experience had made him sleepy again. He made a tiny, distressed sound as his body began to calm and come back to awareness, realizing the mess he'd made. "Always getting us dirty..." he said, with a hint of embarrassed shame and apology. "I never had that problem before..." he added, by way of explaining... as if he believed the fact, he couldn't control himself when Fisk touched him was a bad thing.

"It's not a bad thing and it's not a problem," Fisk whispered, stroking the side of Matt's face. "I know how hard it is to keep that kind of control. I learned patience because I didn't want to scare you with the depth of my feelings for you. But it's not a bad thing that you don't have that control," he promised. "I'm here, with you. To protect you and watch your back. To love you and reassure you that it's okay. That there's nothing wrong with you."

"I don't know how I ever made it before... without you... I need you so much now..." Matt whispered, content to believe Fisk's words. Content to be taken care of and protected, if it was the older man doing so.

"I need you just as much," Fisk whispered back. "I can't imagine my life without you in it now."

"I..." Matt thought of what he wanted to say, wanted to do; submit entirely to Fisk and let the older man know he was completely in charge. Not just to make sure Matt was careful with his life, but for everything. That Matt wanted him in control of everything. Wanted him to take what was his anytime and every time he wanted. But he didn't. He was still scared of his own feelings on wanting that. Instead, he said, "I never want to be apart or leave you... ever."

"I won't let that happen," Fisk whispered reassuringly. "I will _never_ let us be apart. I will _never_ let you leave me. You are my whole world now. Everything I do...every action I take...is with only you in mind."

"Because I'm yours... and you love me..." Matt settled, sure of that fact. It was soothing and helped ease any lingering uncertainty. "When will we go? Into space?" he asked curiously.

"I expect there will need to be things like physicals carried out," Fisk answered, stroking his hand down Matt's back. "When you're ready, we can get up. Meet the others and ask them."

"Can we, will you...?" Matt bit his lip bashfully. "Wash me first?"

"Of course." Fisk kissed Matt, gently and lingeringly, before gathering him into his arms to carry him through to the adjoining bathroom.

***

An hour later everyone was gathered in the communal room again, eating breakfast. Grant had noticed that a few of the couples were staring at each other strangely and then handing each other various items without a word being said. "Uh... do some of you have telepathy or something? Cuz that's just freaky how you seem to just know what each other want...."

"Kind of," Steve responded, with a smile. "Thanks to Mordo and Stephen, we found a ritual that allowed us to bond more completely with our life partners. We can sense each other's emotions. Talk to each other in our minds."

Matt peeked up at that. "That's possible? Does it work over distance?" His own curiosity was clear.

"It sounds very useful..." Grant added in wistfully.

"It is useful," Bucky said, with a grin.

"Although we haven't really tried it over a great distance..." Brock added.

"It's something we have talked about experimenting with," Mordo commented. "But during battle, it's helped to keep something of a distance. Just in case one of us has ended up sidetracked."

"You don't use it during battle to relay instructions or warnings without your opponent hearing?" Matt asked, in surprise. "Or is it something that requires too much focus to use when doing something else?" He paused before saying, "It sounds wonderful, either way...."

"I think it's something we'd rather practice first while sparring," Steve said honestly. "Otherwise, we wouldn't know if it takes too much focus. But you're right that it is wonderful to share with the one you love." Looking between Fisk and Matt, he added, "If it's something you would be interested in doing...the only stipulation is that you have to have one of the sorcerers there."

_I wonder if it might be possible to adapt the ritual for those not involved in a sexual relationship,_ Mordo thought to Stephen.

Matt pressed close to Fisk and turned his face toward him hopefully. It was obvious he wanted the bond.

_We could ask Wong... If it is like most spells involving sex, though, it is more the need for bodily fluids to be used and sexual fluids are some of the strongest, other than blood itself.' _Stephen thought.

"I would like that, with you," Fisk whispered in Matt's ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and drawing him into his lap.

_We can talk to Wong and see if he thinks it's possible before we mention it,_ Mordo suggested.

"Me too..." Matt whispered happily, leaning back into Fisk.

_Yes. We will want to speak to him about our having a doorway from the ship, or some other method to get back and forth, anyway, _Stephen sent back.

Fisk pressed a kiss to the back of Matt's head as conversation resumed with and around them, Mordo sending Stephen a mental nod to acknowledge his words.

"When will we leave?" Bucky asked.

"I suspect we will need to make sure physicals are done and everyone receives a clean bill of health before we leave," Fury commented.

"Yes, of course," Bucky agreed. "Should we start arranging for those today? Set up for any other legalities?"

Fury nodded. "I think that would be a good idea," he said, to the agreement of everyone else around the table.

Bucky nodded. "Friday? Could you assist with setting up a schedule of full physicals for everyone going into space? Also... get a list from Peter Quill on what items we will need on a spaceship and if it something that can't be found on Earth, note it so we can see if Tony can make it? Otherwise, our first non-Earth space stop will need to be for shopping..." He grinned.

"Right away, sir," the AI responded.

Stephen glanced around. "I will need to tie up any loose ends or finish any tasks I was working on at the sanctum. Call me when you have an appointment time for me?"

"Of course," Steve said. "If there's anything you need from us, don't hesitate to call and let one of us know."

It didn't take long and Stephen and Mordo were gone, taking care of loose ends and doing research on the bond.

"What now?" Peter asked, obviously bored. Never a good thing.

"Until it's time for our physicals, why don't we try practicing with the bond while sparring, my star-prince?" Thor suggested.

"Yeah... okay... that sounds good!" Peter quickly agreed, happy for anything to do and doubly happy that he could do it with Thor.

Brock glanced at Steve. "Might be good for all of us to practice...."

Steve nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." _Do you want to have a more private sparring session?_ he asked his lover.

_Maybe later, _Brock thought back._ I'm thinking practicing with the distraction of others would be helpful...for me, at least._

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and stood to help clear the table.

Everyone followed Steve's example and soon, the common room was spotless again.

Loki waited expectantly for one of those in charge to decide where they'd spar, so he could follow. The other subs did the same.

It didn't take much discussion to reach a decision and it wasn't long before Steve and Fury were leading the way towards the training area.

Matt gripped onto Fisk as they made their way to the training area. He could have made it on his own, but he was feeling clingy, his still sore bottom making him feel needy and childish. It left him with a need to hold onto or be held by Fisk.

Fisk kept a tight hold of Matt, rubbing his lover's waist and pressing a kiss to Matt's cheek. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Matt smiled at that and snuggled. "I know.... back at ya, Big Guy..." He grinned impishly.

Fisk drew Matt into a deep kiss before guiding the smaller man after the others, squeezing his hand.

Matt sighed happily at the kiss, holding tight to Fisk's hand as they joined the others.

"So... how we doing this? Teams? Single sparring?" Peter bounced on his toes.

"Maybe we should start off with one-on-one sparring and then move onto teams," Fury suggested.

Everyone agreed that was a good idea and so they paired off for individual sparring, the mates making sure they were paired with someone else so that they could practice fighting while a conversation was going on in their heads. Those who weren't bonded yet would practice while being talked to out loud.

***

Mordo and Stephen had returned in time for their own physicals, having received all of the information about the new ritual and taken care of everything necessary before they were going to leave.

After their physicals, Mordo and Stephen left their belongings in their room and then went to join the others in the common room.

Brock looked at the two as they entered. "Welcome back! Everything taken care of?"

"Yes." Mordo led Stephen over to one of the couches and sat down, drawing his lover down next to him. "We also discovered something that might help two of the people here." He smiled towards Coulson and Grant.

"Do you mean about the bonding?" Coulson asked.

"Yes... we figured out a way... instead of... using sex as a focus for the binding... blood will be used. Like... just think of old westerns... movies where two people became 'blood brothers'. We've determined that if you mingle your blood, cut your palms and grip hands so the blood mixes, while the ritual is said, it should work just as good as, if not the same, as the original..." Stephen explained.

Coulson listened intently to the explanation and then gently squeezed Grant's hand. "What do you think, son?" he asked softly.

"I want it... to be able to share a bond like that... " Grant said quietly.

"Whenever you're ready, one of us can help you with the ritual," Mordo offered. "Whichever one of us you feel comfortable witnessing such an intimate moment."

"We've been experimenting with the use of telepathy while sparring, too," Steve commented. "It's not as easy to focus as when we're relaxed and at rest, but it is possible to communicate during battle if both are receptive."

"If we do it right away, we can practice a bit before leaving on the ship..." Grant said eagerly.

Coulson nodded, kissing his son's cheek. "That sounds good to me," he agreed.

"It might be difficult to adjust for a bit at first," Mordo said gently. "In effect, you'll have very little privacy. It'll be next to impossible to keep your emotions hidden."

Grant bit his lip. "Are... are you sure _you _want to, daddy?" he whispered. "You always are in control. I'm the one that's a mess. I might drive you to distraction and give you migraines."

"I want to," Coulson replied, without hesitation. "You're important to me, son. I love you. And if this will help me take care of you better, it's what I want. We'll adjust, whatever happens," he promised.

Grant gave a tiny smile at that, then nodded. "We both want this..." he said to Mordo.

Stephen smiled. "Who would you prefer to do the incantation? Given our positions in our own bond, it might be better if Mordo were to do it... but my title also has some weight, so if you'd rather I speak it...."

"It doesn't make a difference to me," Coulson said honestly. He glanced inquiringly at his son, in case Grant had a preference, and gave his waist a gentle squeeze to encourage him to speak up if he wanted to.

"I... If you think it would be better for Mordo to do it, that's alright with me..." he stammered uncertainly. "You're both really powerful...."

Stephen chuckled slightly. "That we are. It will probably be better if it is done in your private quarters. It's a bit intense and since we don't know exactly how you will react once the bond is in place it might help you be less anxious to not have an audience beyond Mordo...."

"So... we should go back to our room?" Grant asked hesitantly, looking toward his father and then at Mordo.

Coulson smiled reassuringly at Grant. "That sounds good to me, son. We can go there whenever you're ready." He kissed Grant's cheek. "I love you."

Grant smiled back. "...Love you too, dad..." he whispered, before standing carefully and waiting for Coulson to take the lead back to their room.

Coulson stood up and wrapped his arm around Grant's shoulders, guiding him from the room and to their quarters.

Mordo followed them.

Grant fidgeted by the corner of the bed as the older two men entered. "So... uh... how do we do this?" he asked, with a crooked smile.

"Just make yourselves comfortable," Mordo advised. "You'll need to mingle your blood and let it fall into this flask." He handed the flask to Coulson.

Taking it, Coulson sat down and drew Grant onto his lap, running his fingers along the pulse point in Grant's neck. "I've got you," he whispered reassuringly.

"I know, daddy..." Grant smiled, leaning back into his father and holding his hand out so his father could make the cut.

Kissing the side of Grant's head, Coulson carefully made the cut in his son's hand and then his own, clasping their hands together so that the mingled blood would drip into the flask.

Grant took a slow, deep breath as he watched his and his father's mingled blood drip into the flask. The cut stung slightly, but Grant was too preoccupied with watching the flask fill to notice the pain.

Once the flask was full, Mordo took it carefully from the pair and set it down where it wouldn't be accidentally knocked over. He then began saying the words of the ritual.

Grant continued to hold onto his father's hand, leaning back into the older man trustingly, slanting his head so that his pulse was accessible, some instinct encouraging him to be submissive, even in his stillness.

Coulson kissed Grant's hair, stroking along the pulse point in his neck, as Mordo continued the chant. He watched as the blood rose from the flask, not flinching or pulling back as the combined blood was absorbed into his skin.

Grant shivered as he felt the blood absorb into _his_ skin as well. When the others had described the spell, they hadn't mentioned the submissive member absorbing anything; then again, it had been pretty clear that they were receiving in a different way. It was the reason they'd altered the spell for him and Coulson, after all. His body felt extremely warm and weak suddenly and he slumped back into his father, trusting the older man would hold him up.

Coulson tightened his hold on Grant, supporting his son's body with his own arms wrapped tightly around the younger man. _My boy_. The very possessive words echoed through the bond.

Grant stiffened at hearing the words in his head. Turning wide eyes toward his father, his tentative smile grew until he was nearly beaming. _It worked! _he thought loudly, his excitement carrying through the bond easily. He snuggled back, still feeling woozy. _It made me tired, daddy... _he thought, letting his weakness show through the bond as well.

_Sleep, son,_ Coulson murmured in his son's head. _I've got you. I won't let you go._ Possessive love came clear through the bond as he glanced at Mordo and said out loud, "Thank you."

Mordo nodded. "You're welcome. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask." He smiled at both men and then quietly excused himself, slipping out of the room.

Grant obeyed his father, closing his eyes and nearly instantly falling asleep.

***

Stephen looked up as Mordo returned to the common area. "Everything went well?" he asked curiously.

Mordo nodded, sitting down next to his lover and cuddling Stephen. "It all went perfectly. I'm fairly certain they were using telepathy just before I left."

"That's great! We aren't half-bad at making new incantations. We'll have to let Wong know it worked. He'll probably want to note it in one of the journals...." Stephen grinned, leaning into Mordo and snuggling.

Mordo kissed Stephen's cheek and then his forehead, cuddling him close and tight to himself. "We should definitely do that," he agreed.

"Just out of curiosity... was anyone's health altered due to bonding with each other?" Matt asked. "Since you all bonded before you had the physicals...."

"Not in any way that was immediately obvious," Fury commented. "Of course, certain members of our group were already changed before we even bonded." He smiled lovingly at Bucky.

"So... nothing negative occurred to you because of bonding with an enhanced?" Matt asked, with a hint of worry. His blindness (and abilities) were not naturally caused and if it was something that could negatively affect Fisk, he wanted to be aware before they did anything.

"I haven't noticed anything, and the physical didn't show anything," Fury said calmly, before glancing towards Brock. "What about you?"

"Nope. I'm still the same weakling I always was. Didn't get any of Cap's super-anything..." Brock teased good-naturedly, though the underlying information was serious.

Matt relaxed. "That's good, then...."

Steve wrapped his arms around Brock, drawing the smaller man onto his lap and into a deep, lingering kiss. "You're perfect just the way you are," he murmured.

Brock returned the kiss eagerly._ Glad you think so, Love... _he thought.

Matt was about to ask another question when his phone rang shrilly; a ringtone he hadn't heard since before the snap. A bit surprised that this individual would be calling and worried that the reason wasn't good, he hesitantly answered, "...Hello?"

"Hey, Matt," Danny's voice came on the other end of the phone. "I figured you'd been taken by the snap, same as...well, a whole lot of other people. But you're not on the streets anymore. Is everything okay?" There was an obvious note of concern in his voice. A lot of things and a lot of people had changed in the five years.

Matt blinked at the concern. "...Uh... Hey, Danny. Yeah. I was one of those taken. I'm still adjusting to missing five years of everyone else's life. I did go on the streets a few times... I hadn't heard anything from your end either. Were you one of those taken?" He reached out a hand to Fisk. He wasn't sure how much he should tell the other man, especially over the phone. He hoped Fisk might be able to give him an idea if it was something he shouldn't mention if he started to talk about something he shouldn't.

"Yeah. Me and my...friend. Ward." Danny's voice stumbled a bit over the word 'friend'; as if he wasn't quite sure it fit.

Fisk took hold of Matt's hand, squeezing it gently between both of his. "Friend of yours?" he asked quietly.

"Ward? You two are getting along now?" Matt asked, not missing the slight stumble. He squeezed Fisk's hand back and mouthed_ 'Danny Rand' _toward where he thought the older man was.

"Yeah...you could say that," Danny responded, his voice a bit rueful. "Might have been good we both got taken at the same time," he added, almost as if to himself.

Fisk gave Matt's hand another gentle squeeze, indicating he'd heard.

"He got taken too, then?" Matt asked, having heard the remark, even if it was spoken lowly. "I take it your shared experience led to you both forgiving each other?" Matt sounded amused. "I'd say I'd love to hear about it, but I know for a fact it just seemed like a blip in time for me, so I know it was the same for you. Everyone that got left behind... well..." He squeezed Fisk's hand again.

Bucky snorted. Everyone had gone quiet so Matt could have his conversation without having to deal with outside noise, but it was obvious they were all curious about who was on the other side of the call. "You could invite him and his friend over to dinner. Give you a chance to see them before we take off..." he said softly so Matt could hear, but it wouldn't carry over the phone.

Matt turned toward Bucky and bit his lip uncertainly, before turning his face toward Fisk as if to ask permission.

"A bit more than that," Danny answered. "Coming back was one of the more disconcerting experiences of my life. And that's saying a lot."

Fisk stroked the side of Danny's face. "Why don't you do that?" he suggested softly.

Matt swallowed, then nodded, deciding to take the suggestion of Bucky, with his lover's permission. "...Hey, Danny? I'm going to be going on a trip soon, one that won't let me contact anyone for a while, so... why don't you come to the Avenger's compound? That's where I am currently. We can catch up. Bring Ward with you...."

"Yeah...sure. That sounds good. Um...." Danny hesitated and then said, "We're kind of...dating now. Me and Ward." He sounded almost a bit shell-shocked; like he couldn't quite believe it had happened. "Just wanted to give you a heads-up...."

Matt's grin could be heard in his tone as he answered, "Yeah. There it is. You sound a lot less uncertain when you say that..." He laughed gently. "Bring him. I'll introduce you to my lover...." His grin was impish as he continued, "Just have Friday announce you when you arrive. I'll see you then..." And he promptly hung up before Danny could respond to the information, he'd just dumped on him.

Fisk ran his hands down Matt's arms. "Sounds as if there might be another couple to bond with," he commented, a questioning lilt to his voice.

"Possibly..." Matt chuckled. "...He didn't seem sure what exactly to call the two of them, so I think it must be very new." He sighed as he felt his arms being rubbed, leaning toward Fisk, suddenly feeling the need to be touched and caressed.

Fisk drew Matt into his lap, pressing a kiss to his lover's head. "From what you said, it seems like they didn't have a good relationship before."

"Ward was... well... to be honest, I think he was jealous of Danny. Was always competing with him. Even when he returned back 'from the dead'. Least that's what I remember from what very little Danny told me. It's good they've gotten beyond that...." Matt nuzzled against Fisk's shoulder before shifting so he was laying over Fisk's lap, not even thinking about the fact they weren't alone.

Fisk let one hand rest gently on Matt's lower back, the other on his bottom, beginning to rub gently. "A lot of relationships have changed," he commented, including himself and Matt in that.

"Yeah... in ways I never could have predicted... but good ways. Right?" Matt asked softly, letting himself relax as he felt Fisk's hands rubbing over his back and bottom.

"_Very_ good ways," Fisk agreed. "I love you."

The other couples resumed normal conversation, it being second nature to accept when one of the couples had more of a need for affection than others.

"I love you too..." Matt whispered, letting out a happy sigh as Fisk took care of him.

***

Ward walked in from the kitchen, carrying two bottles of water. Handing one to Danny, he asked, "Did you get hold of him? Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Danny brightened considerably when Ward walked in, reaching out to draw the other man into a hug. He might not be sure of what to call them, but he was definitely sure about his feelings for the other man. "We couldn't get into much over the phone, but he mentioned he's in a relationship."

"Really? Good for him. I heard his friends... Foggy and Karen, was it? They both got married and moved away. At least he isn't alone..." Ward smiled as he was pulled into Danny's arms. He wasn't entirely sure what to call them either. They were dating, but it was still so new that he wasn't sure if he could rightfully call them a couple yet. Even if he was hoping that Danny would want that eventually. If he did feel like he could call them a couple, telling Danny his newest information would be easy. Swallowing, he cleared his throat nervously. "...Uh... Danny? I... I have to tell you something... ask you something..." he began, in a faltering voice.

Surprised, Danny leaned back to look into Ward's eyes, still keeping his hands on the other man. "What is it?" he asked, his tone soft with concern, fingers gently stroking over Ward's arms.

"Well... apparently, when I disappeared, they treated it like I had died, and Joy inherited everything. She then proceeded to start selling things off. She gave me back what little was left of the money, but most of my assets are tied up in businesses and the funds are untouchable, even if she added my name to all contracts." Ward reached up and rubbed his neck nervously. "It seems that apartments like being paid on time and since I couldn't... I got evicted. Can I crash on your couch? I swear I'll get a job and start earning income that I can touch... pay you back. And I won't take up much space. Joy sold or donated most my belongings when she thought I'd died, so I don't have more than two bags...."

"Of course." Danny didn't hesitate, hugging Ward a bit tighter. "You've always been my best friend, Ward," he said earnestly. "I'd give you everything I could."

Ward relaxed as Danny offered him shelter. "Thank you..." He pressed closer, letting his head rest on Danny's shoulder, nuzzling into the other man's neck. "...I will get a job. Help in whatever way I can. I won't be a freeloader...."

"Take your time." Danny stroked the back of Ward's head. "No need to rush. What's mine is yours." He let his lips brush against Ward's head. "My friends too, apparently. Matt invited both of us to the Avengers compound."

Ward raised his head up to give Danny a confused look. "Matt lives at the Avengers compound? When did_ that _happen?"

"Not really sure," Danny admitted. "He hung up right after inviting you along with me and telling me he'd introduce us to his lover." He let his head dip forward, brushing a light kiss across Ward's mouth.

Ward licked his lower lip, letting out his breath in a tiny huff. "He moves fast..." He sounded amused. He leaned toward Danny, kissing him back just as lightly.

Danny pressed a bit deeper; not really demanding, just allowing himself to taste Ward's lips. His hands gently grasped the other man's shoulders; keeping the contact at other parts of their body too.

Ward let himself be shifted and moved by Danny, pressing back and letting his mouth open slightly so that Danny could claim his lips easier. He wasn't making any overt moves on his own, not certain how far Danny wanted to take things, but he responded eagerly to everything Danny started.

Danny let one hand gently cup the back of Ward's head, kissing a bit deeper before he gently pulled back to give them both breathing space. "That's nice," he whispered. "Being able to do that."

Ward swallowed, then smiled, almost shyly. "Yeah... it really is..." he agreed, in a whisper. "If I'd known how good you kiss, I would have tried to date you sooner..." he teased gently.

"We lost a lot of time," Danny said, a bit regretfully. He smiled. "I told Matt we were dating. Wanted to get it out in the open. I guess the other Avengers at the compound will know too, by the time we get there."

Ward grinned. "So... we're officially a couple, then? You told your friends about me!" He sounded very pleased at the fact. "If I had any friends, I'd tell them..." he added. He'd told Joy, but his sister and his relationship, while not as strained as it had been, was still cool at best. She hadn't really been terribly interested.

"Of course, I told my friends," Danny answered. "As far as I'm concerned, we're a couple. I might not have got it straight in my head exactly what to call you, but what we have is real and important."

Ward grinned at that. "You're cute when you're flustered..." he teased. "You could call me your boyfriend...you know... since we're a couple...."

Danny smiled and leaned in to press another kiss to Ward's lips. "Yeah...my boyfriend," he agreed.

Ward returned the kiss before saying, in a wondrous tone, "I like the sound of that... your boyfriend. Never thought I'd say words like that, but they feel good...."

"More than good. They feel right." Danny let his hands slide down to Ward's waist. "And I'm not going to waste any more time with you," he promised.

"Good. I've wasted too much time in my life... don't want to waste another minute..." Ward agreed, leaning in toward Danny as he felt his waist embraced. "So... you really gonna take me to that compound and show me off to your friend?" he teased, though it was a serious question. He wondered if Danny was ready and willing to let others know of their relationship beyond a few people. Telling the Avengers was more than a few.

"I really am," Danny replied. "I want Matt to meet you properly. I want everyone to see and to know that we're together. Finally. In the right way."

"When do we go?" Ward grinned.

"Now, if you're ready. Unless you want to do something else for a bit first." Danny let his hands slide gently over Ward's back.

"I'm ready now..." Ward had paused before answering, but their relationship was still so new to him, he was hesitant to offer any more physical reaction than he already had.

"Great." Danny smiled and gave Ward another kiss, then let go of him; but only so that he could hold his boyfriend's hand as they left the apartment to get in the car.

Ward was quiet as they drove to the compound. He held Danny's hand whenever his friend didn't specifically need it to drive, though. Soon, they had arrived and were being ushered to the private areas.

Danny stood near to Ward, close enough to touch without forcing the other man into more public displays of affection he might not be comfortable with.

Ward looked around, a bit awestruck and nervous. These were Danny's friends... at least Matt was. He didn't feel right doing anything until introductions were made, even if he recognized at least two of the men that were there.

Holding Ward's hand, Danny stepped forward to the only one he really knew out of the group, his smile carrying through his voice as he said, "Hi, Matt. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Ward."

Matt turned his face toward Danny, then shifted to where he sensed Ward was. "Pleased to meet you. This is my lover, Wilson Fisk...." He paused. "I'd introduce everyone else, but I'm not entirely sure where each person is..." He sounded sheepish.

Fisk gently squeezed Matt's hand. "Don't worry, my love. I'll do it." He began to introduce the others in the room to Danny and Ward.

"Thank you for inviting us..." Ward said, with a smile and a nod.

"It's not that long until dinner," Steve commented. "But there's time to talk...if you want to ask any questions."

"Are you all paired off?" Danny asked, noticing the way various couples stood close together.

"I'm not sure we could keep it a secret if we tried." Fury smiled, wrapping an arm around Bucky's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"Doesn't seem like anyone wants to..." Ward said, with a hint of amusement. "Did all of you move into the compound?" He glanced around curiously.

"For the moment," Matt said. "At least till we blast off...."

"You make it sound like you're going into space," Danny said.

"You're not wrong," Mordo commented. "That's exactly where we are going. The preparations are nearly complete."

"So... this was a chance for Matt to say goodbye to Danny..." Ward realized. "I should have let you come alone..." He shot his boyfriend an apologetic look. "Let you hang out without my being in the way...."

Matt frowned. "You aren’t in the way...."

"You really aren't," Danny promised, gently squeezing Ward's hand. "I wouldn't have had a chance to introduce you properly to Matt later. And I'm really glad I get the chance to now."

Ward nodded, somewhat mollified.

Matt waited a few moments, then grinned. "I figured we could talk, play games, eat lunch... basically catch up. You lost the last five years as well, didn't you?"

***

The day had gone really well. Danny and Ward could relax and be together, comfortable in the fact that the other couples weren't shy about showing their affection either. Bonding with the others was easy, too. It seemed like they had a lot in common.

It was getting close to dinner time when Thor, never one for subtlety, commented, "There's always room for two more on the ship."

"You've just met me and you're willing to allow me to accompany you?" Ward asked in surprise. He wasn't as surprised that they'd ask Danny. Danny inspired people to trust him.

"It's not as if we haven't been getting along," Thor said. "And we might have only just met the two of you, but Matt's known Danny for a while." He glanced towards Matt. "What do you think?" he asked.

Danny wrapped his arm around Ward's shoulders as he waited for a response.

"If they want to come, I think they'd both be a help to the team we're forming. From everything I've heard, Ward was very good at making deals, as long as his father wasn't getting in his way. And Danny has a knack for convincing people of things..." He grinned toward where he thought the other two were.

Ward blushed at the praise, thinking he was being given more credit than he deserved.

Danny smiled and cuddled his boyfriend a bit tighter. "What do you think?" he asked softly. "It could be a good experience. Get to see more of the universe. You were going to be moving in with me anyway."

"Now is probably the best time for doing something like this, at least for me. I have no job or other responsibilities and don't own anything that can't be put into a pack and brought with me..." Ward acknowledged. "...But you do have responsibilities, don't you? Although you were gone for five years, so maybe your responsibilities have people that can handle them for you..." He gave Danny a questioning look.

"I don't have anything that I can't get out of," Danny replied. "And getting to spend more time with you? Yeah, I'll get behind that." He leaned in to give Ward a gentle kiss.

Ward smiled at that, kissing back chastely. "Then... I guess we're going too?" he asked hesitantly, before glancing around at everyone else. "How long do we have to get our shit together?"

"Only a couple of days," Fury said. "You'll need to have physicals done, too, but those can be taken care of by the medical team here."

"Oh... yeah. Okay..." Ward said, slightly nervously. He wasn't sure how in depth the physicals would be or if he'd need to confess to his past addiction. He'd never actually talked to Danny about that point in his life. He was still on the outs with the other man when he'd been put into rehab. He wasn't sure if it was something that needed to be mentioned.

Danny gently squeezed Ward's hand, noticing the other man's nervousness. "We can get our physicals at the same time. That way, you won't feel singled out."

"Oh... that's not... I'm not feeling singled out, really. I just don't like doctors..." Ward said sheepishly, glancing away in apparent embarrassment.

Part of his inability to look Danny in the eye was knowing that he really should tell the other man about his past addiction. Especially since he'd started using again and while he refused to believe he was still addicted... well, he knew deep down he was. It had just been so difficult coming back five years in the future and having nothing and no one who'd even missed him. He had known his and Joy's relationship was strained, but she'd had him legally declared dead within a week of his disappearing. She'd got rid of anything she couldn't make use of to further her own goals. And tied up everything in such a way that when he returned, he pretty much had nothing, even if she'd made an attempt to give him back what she could. He knew she'd only done so because of her own sense of fairness; not for any small bit of love for him. It had hurt and he'd felt adrift and it was too easy to start using again and once he and Danny reconnected, the need to use was still there. He really should tell the other man, since they were a couple now, but he was afraid Danny would change his mind if he said anything.

"Hey...." Danny reached out and gently clasped Ward's face, encouraging the other man to look at him. "You don't need to hide anything from me. Not what you're feeling. I'm on your side. I always have been. I always will be."

"I know you are on my side. You're the only one that's been on my side for a while now..." Ward smiled sadly. "So... these physicals? When do we need to have them done? I'm assuming your doctors are doing them, if they have particular tests, they need to run...."

"I've got to have a bit of blood work done because of a ritual we just completed..." Grant said quietly. "...Maybe they can fit you in around that?" He glanced up at the ceiling. "Would you check with the doctors and see when they want me to do my bloodwork and if they can do two more physicals, Friday?"

"Of course," the AI replied, taking a few moments before reporting back, "The bloodwork can be taken in the morning. The physicals can be done after lunch."

"There's probably something else you need to know before making the full decision on whether or not to join us," Steve said. "In each of our relationships, there's one person very clearly in charge. And it's not a secret that, when it's necessary, the other might earn a trip over his Dom's knee for a spanking. For punishment, but also occasionally for erotic purposes."

Ward blinked owlishly at that news. "All of you are in that type of relationship?" he asked in slight confusion, glancing toward Grant and Coulson, since he knew they were like father and son.

"Our relationship isn't exactly like the others here, but it's close to it," Coulson said calmly.

"Dad is still in charge of me..." Grant smiled unabashedly. "...You could say he dominates me. Or you could just say I never fully grew up and he makes sure I do what I'm supposed to..." He laughed softly. It was obvious he liked the arrangement.

"Ah... well... as long as you are both happy, it seems to work and... Actually, you _all_ seem very happy..." Ward glanced around the room.

"All of us are," T'Challa commented. "The relationships are what work for us. And as we make no attempt to hide it, or be anything less than fully affectionate, you will likely see a lot on the ship."

Danny couldn't help glancing curiously towards Matt, who Fisk held on his lap. "Even you, Matt?"

Matt smiled crookedly. "Does that surprise you?" he asked softly, not denying it.

"Only because I never would have seen you giving that sort of control to someone else," Danny said, before adding, "But you look a lot happier."

"Before, I wouldn't have trusted anyone to have that kind of control over me..." Matt admitted. "I thought I had to protect my loved ones and had a hard time letting them protect me back; you know how upset Karen and Foggy would get with me. Heck... you yourself were upset with me because I had to control everything possible when we worked together. Coming back and having everyone be moved on without me... it was enlightening. I realized how little control I really had. I realized how much I really did need help. And... I realized that... I'm okay with it. And now that I'm with Wil, I realize I actually want it...."

Bucky said gruffly, "I think you'll find all of us that have submitted _want _to submit and are better for doing it."

Danny smiled. "It's obvious it was the right move for you. You look so much happier." He glanced at the others. "I mean, you all look happy as well...but I didn't know you before."

Ward smiled as well. "So... do we go home and pack tonight? Take care of what needs to be taken care of and then return for the physicals, tomorrow? And after that, what do we do? Just sit around the apartment, waiting for you to call and tell us it's time?"

"There's plenty of room if you want to stay here until it's time," Steve offered. "There are a few empty rooms in the compound. You can stay together or have rooms next to each other...whatever you feel most comfortable with."

Ward glanced at Danny. "What do you think? I just have my two bags. You have a bit more to take care of...."

"Why don't we go back to our apartment and take care of what we need to? Then we can figure it out from there," Danny suggested.

Ward nodded. "That sounds good..." He stood up and looked around. "Thank you all so much for your hospitality... and for inviting us to go with you..." he said quietly.

Danny stood as well, reaching to take hold of Ward's hand. "It was really good to meet all of you."

"We'll see you tomorrow some time before noon, then?" Peter asked, in an almost hyper tone.

Ward glanced at him, then glanced at Thor and grinned. The larger man had his hands full. "Yeah. That sounds about right, Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. One of us will call if we might be late." He squeezed Ward's hand.

"Great!" Matt sounded excited. "Could someone please show them the way out, so they don't get stopped by agents?"

"I can do that." Steve stood. "Follow me." He started towards the door, keeping his steps slow enough for the two young men to follow.

Ward followed behind Steve, keeping slightly behind Danny. Danny was Iron-Fist... a hero in his own right. Him walking with Captain America made sense. Ward was a nobody compared to what they'd done to help the world.

Noticing the way Ward lagged behind, Danny slowed his steps to walk alongside his boyfriend, giving Ward's hand a gentle squeeze.

Ward squeezed Danny's hand back gently, smiling almost bashfully. "Thank you, Captain..." he said quietly, once Steve had got them to Danny's car.

Steve smiled. "It's no problem." He handed Ward a card with his number on, having noticed the way the younger man had kept back and wanting to make him feel included. "If you need to call at all before tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you again..." Ward's smile was a little more confident this time. He waited until Steve had gone back into the compound before turning toward Danny and waiting for his boyfriend to unlock the car door.

Danny unlocked the door, but before getting in, he gently pulled Ward closer to him, kissing him a bit less chastely than he had in front of the others. "I love you," he whispered.

Ward was surprised at the more forceful kiss, but found himself responding to it eagerly, if a bit shyly. He reacted to Danny's boldness by opening up for the other man, accepting whatever Danny wanted to give him; giving Danny whatever he wanted to take.

Danny pressed closer to Ward, letting his hands slide gently up the other man's back as he kissed a bit deeper and more passionately. When he pulled back to breathe, he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Ward's mouth and held on tightly.

"Wow... that was... When we get home, maybe you could kiss me like that again..." Ward whispered breathlessly, his forehead resting gently against the blonde's forehead.

"It was okay?" Danny whispered. "I don't want to force you into anything." He held eye contact with Ward, so the other man would see just how sincere he was.

Ward's smile was crooked. "I've been forced into things before... that wasn't forcing me, and it was _more_ than okay. I trust you, Danny. If you forced me into something, I know deep down it'd only be because you want what's best for me. Even if I can't see it in that moment...." He licked his lip nervously. "Don't hold back because you are afraid of my reaction. If I truly don't want something, I'll find a way to let you know...."

Danny cupped Ward's face, giving him another kiss. "Then when we get back, I'll kiss you again exactly like that and we can see where it goes," he murmured. He didn't even think before he guided Ward to the car and into the passenger seat; only wanting to keep in physical contact with the other man.

Ward found himself grinning as Danny escorted him into the passenger seat and shut the door for him. He put on his seatbelt as the other man walked around the car to get into the driver's side. "I look forward to it..." he finally said back, in a husky voice.

"Me too." As he had on the drive over, Danny reached out to take hold of Ward's hand, when he didn't need both to control the car.

Ward, feeling a bit more confident and emboldened by both Danny's affection for him throughout the evening and the knowledge that they were going to be going into space together- as a couple- tugged gently on Danny's hand until it was resting on his thigh, then squeezed gently.

Danny responded by gently squeezing Ward's thigh. He constantly glanced at the other man when it was safe to do so, the expression on his face soft and loving.

Ward found himself relaxing; the drive was peaceful, and the gentle affection was soothing. "...I love you..." he whispered, in a contented voice. There were many things that needed taking care of before they left, but right now, all that mattered was he was with Danny.

Danny smiled at the words. "I love you too," he murmured back, giving Ward's thigh another gentle squeeze. Part of him thought he'd probably been wanting to hear those words from Ward for a long time, even though that desire had been pushed down so deep, it had taken something extreme to pull it out.

Ward smiled back at hearing the words returned to him. "I'm almost afraid for the night to end, that I might find out everything is a dream... it's too perfect..." he admitted.

"It's not a dream," Danny promised. "But I know how you feel. I wanted a relationship with you for so long... it's almost hard to believe I finally have it."

"I didn't have a clue..." Ward said, a bit bemused. "...Granted, I was preoccupied with not angering my father and then adjusting to him not running my life... but still."

Surprised, Danny darted a glance at Ward's face. "Not even that I wanted to be your friend?" he asked. "I didn't want much else when I came back...."

"If you recall, I was a paranoid bastard who thought you were trying to take over the company and push me out... I didn't let myself believe that you wanted to be my friend because that wouldn't fit my paranoid narrative..." He snorted in self-disgust.

Danny gently squeezed his thigh. "I was just happy any time I got to see you. Even then," he said honestly, parking the car outside their apartment.

Ward smiled faintly at that, sitting in the passenger seat and thinking about what Danny had said as the other man turned off the car.

Danny got out of the car and moved round to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching to take Ward's hand so he could guide the other man out.

Ward took Danny's hand and got out of the car, content to let Danny lead him. He was obviously thinking and also just as obviously not too happy with his thoughts.

Letting them inside the apartment, Danny walked over to the couch and sat, gently tugging Ward down next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you think? About them being so open with whatever attention they want to give each other? I mean...I get the feeling the warning was because they also... punish... in front of each other also." Ward brought up the first thing he could think of that didn't actually address what he'd been thinking of. He didn't want Danny to feel bad and since he was thinking about what a horrid friend he'd been, how awful he'd treated his boyfriend and how guilty he felt about it, he didn't particularly want to say anything. On top of that, he was starting to feel the need for another pill, but that wasn't something he wanted to do in front of Danny, the sense of shame heavy.

"It seems to work for them," Danny commented. "They all seem really happy in their relationships." Combing his fingers through Ward's hair, he added, "I don't see anything wrong with being open with affection. And if discipline works for them too...provided it's not abusive...I think it's something I'd be okay with witnessing."

"It wouldn't bother you? Watching someone else get spanked by their lover?" Ward glanced at Danny, truly curious. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I don't think so," Danny answered. "If it was abusive or mean, I wouldn't be okay with witnessing it and would try to stop it. But if it comes from a place of love...if it's about discipline, not about enforcing their will on someone else...." He squeezed Ward's hand gently.

"They admitted they were all in Dominant/submissive relationships... doesn't that pretty much mean they _can _enforce their will on someone else?" Ward glanced at Danny skeptically.

"I'm guessing those who are submissive have rules they need to follow and consequences when they break those rules," Danny answered. "But most of the rules will probably be about taking care of their partner and doing what's best for them. Like you telling me that you'd be okay with me forcing you to do something, because you knew it would only be because I had your best interests at heart."

"That makes sense," Ward said. "They didn't seem like the type to spank for no reason, just to cause pain or embarrass their mate. Their submissive must trust them like I trust you...."

"And you don't often see the kind of affection we saw in abusive relationships," Danny said softly.

"Yeah. It obviously works for them..." Ward sighed softly. It was obvious he was still thinking really hard about something and it wasn't what he'd brought up with Danny.

Danny let his hand cup Ward's cheek, so the other man would look at him. "What else are you thinking of?"

Ward looked into Danny's eyes and smiled crookedly, almost sadly. "Nothing, really. I think it's just catching up to me that we're going into outer-space..." he hedged. That was a bit overwhelming, but it wasn't upsetting. He tried to look happier so Danny wouldn't worry.

Frowning at the hedging, Danny prompted gently, "I know that's not all there is to it." He gently pulled Ward onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "Talk to me."

"Really. It's nothing important. I just want to focus on what's coming..." Ward resisted telling. He didn't think it would do any good. What good would telling Danny he felt bad about how he'd treated him before do? It wasn't like he could take his actions back. And as for telling him about the pills? He was too ashamed to mention those, and he didn't want to worry his boyfriend.

"If it's bothering you, it's important," Danny said seriously. "Talk to me, Ward. I love you. I don't want you to hide things from me."

"Really... it's nothing for you to worry about..." Ward tried to deflect, though he did wince at the accusation that he was hiding things. He _was_ hiding things, after all. Maybe he shouldn't be, though.

Danny couldn't really have said what made him do it; only the knowledge that he couldn't let Ward hide things that were clearly detrimental to him. It couldn't be termed a swat that he gave his boyfriend's backside...more of a firm pat, really. And if it hadn't been for the Avengers, he probably wouldn't have done it. Even so.... "I'm going to worry about you. I love you."

Ward's eyes widened as he felt the 'pat' to his backside and the words made him feel guiltier. "I'm sorry..." he blurted, hiding his face against Danny's shoulder. His stomach felt funny and he wasn't an idiot. He knew the cause was the fact that he'd been swatted for trying to hide things. It wasn't an actual punishment, more of a warning, but it was still an authoritarian action and Ward found that he... he wouldn't mind Danny taking a bit more control in their lives.

Danny tightened his arms around Ward, kissing the other man's neck. "Talk to me," he whispered, his hand still gently resting on his boyfriend's backside.

Ward whimpered softly, pressing closer to the other man. "You'll be upset..." he argued against saying anything.

Danny gave a second firm pat and then a third, letting his hand rub gently over his boyfriend's backside. "I'll be more upset about you refusing to tell me."

Ward whimpered again, but notably did not react badly to the swats. He didn't even attempt to get away from them. "Okay..." He sniffled, sounding very reluctant, but agreeing to talk all the same. "...I just... I keep thinking about how badly I treated you when you first came back from Kung Lun. I was awful and I just... I shouldn't have treated you that way and I'm just so sorry about it, but... I can't undo it... and..." He swallowed hard and decided if he was confessing, he should confess it all. "...And I was feeling so badly about it that I started taking pills again..." He whispered the last before hiding his face, unable to look at Danny, he was so ashamed of himself.

Eyes narrowed with worry, Danny touched the side of Ward's face, encouraging the other man to look at him. "How long have you been taking them for?" he asked softly. "How often do you take them?"

Ward bit his lip, shame clear in his eyes, but he forced himself to look at Danny. "A few days after we blipped back. Everything just felt all out of control and everything felt like it was slipping through my fingers and... I thought it would make me feel better. At first, it was only once a day, but... I've already taken them three times today and feel like I need another..." he reluctantly admitted.

"You're not going to be taking anymore." Danny's voice was gentle, but still very firm. "I know you felt out of control and I understand why. But you can lean on me now. I won't let you go or let you down."

"I don't want to take them anymore... I just don't know if I can stop..." Ward admitted, sniffling a bit as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I'm going to help you," Danny promised. "If you can't do it alone, that's fine, because you won't be alone." Stroking Ward's cheek, he continued, "That paranoid version of you? That's not who you are naturally. And I know you don't want to make a return to what you were when I first came back." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ward's lips. "I'm right here for you. I love you."

"I don't deserve you..." Ward said, in a quivering voice, letting his hands rise to cup Danny's face. "...I'm sorry... I love you so much and I don't want to be what I was before, who I was before... I don't want to be the person that treated you so badly! I need help... I can't... can't stop on my own...." he choked out, tears sliding down his face before he leaned in kissing Danny back, almost desperately.

Danny kissed Ward deeply, holding the other man tightly to himself. "I won't let you face this alone," he promised. "I'm going to look after you. Take care of you. Help you to stop."

"...Okay..." Ward slowly calmed. "Thank you." He swallowed. "Do you want them?" His voice was hesitant, almost reluctant. He wanted help to stop, but the fact he'd be withdrawing again was daunting, especially since they were in the process of moving and leaving Earth soon.

"Yes." Danny ran his fingers gently through Ward's hair. "You won't be going through any of this alone. I'll be right here with you."

"I'm sorry..." Ward blinked back more tears, the self-loathing clear on his face. Reluctantly pulling away from Danny, he went to where the jacket he'd been carrying with him all day (despite it being summer and hot outside) was laying and pulled a nearly full bottle out of its inner pocket. "I got it filled again before our last date," he whispered, as he handed the bottle to Danny.

Taking the bottle from Ward, Danny tucked it away and then gently pulled his boyfriend back onto his lap. "I know it won't be easy, but I won't ever leave you," he promised. "I won't give up on you." With a slightly sad smile, he added, "I refused to even when all you showed me was paranoia and suspicion. Now that I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you, there is _no chance_ I would _ever_ give you up."

Ward snuggled into Danny, clinging tightly. "I don't deserve you, but I'm so grateful to have you.... I'm so sorry..." He swallowed back more tears.

"I love you." Danny let his hands stroke down over Ward's back, thinking. "You know I'd never hurt you," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "But a spanking isn't about harming you. It's about discipline, yes. But it's also about starting over. A clean slate."

Ward sniffled, nuzzling against Danny's neck. "Do you want to spank me?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

He wasn't protesting against it. He felt so guilty for how he'd treated Danny in the past and for what he was doing to the other man now, subjecting him to his withdrawal, that if Danny said he wanted to skin him alive, he'd probably stand still for at least half of it. (He knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't just hold still once the pain reached a certain point). Still... hearing back at the compound how the Doms spanked their subs when they did something, they shouldn't had been a shock. Ward didn't know if Danny was serious in his words or if he was just reflecting what they'd just found out. And if he was serious...what did that mean about their relationship? Ward wouldn't deny that he was a follower, not really a leader. If he'd been more of a leader, his father wouldn't have been able to use him for years the way he had. He'd never considered following Danny. No, that wasn't true. He'd follow Danny to the ends of the earth. He was following him into space. He'd never considered _submitting_ to Danny and letting the other man be in charge. If Danny spanked him, that was Danny being in charge and Ward submitting. Ward didn't mind that idea so much. In fact, it was appealing; the idea of letting Danny be in control. Still. That didn't mean Danny wanted that responsibility. Ward wasn't about to force responsibility onto his boyfriend without it being_ very _clear that Danny wanted it.

Danny pressed a kiss to Ward's shoulder. "I love you." The words were spoken with intense honesty. "I watched the Avengers today. Them and their partners. Their relationship was very clear. And a big part of me wants that with you," he admitted. Stroking his hand through his boyfriend's hair, he continued, "I've always wanted to be with you. To have a friendship with you, if I couldn't have anything more. I don't want you to feel tormented by guilt. I don't want you to feel so bad, the only way you can numb the pain is by turning to drugs. I won't stand by and watch you self-destruct. And I think a spanking will help drive the point home," he said honestly. "I know what your father did to you. But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about turning you over my knee. Holding you so that you don't fall or otherwise hurt yourself. Taking your pants and underwear down. And then just my hand. Nothing more."

Ward shivered at the image that flit through his mind at the words. Nuzzling a bit more, he finally whispered, "...I like the idea of you being in charge of me... of submitting to you... you being in control. When... when I saw what they had, I liked it..." he admitted. "I feel so guilty about how I treated you and now I've made you have to deal with my addiction and I'm so sorry about that... I'm a mess by myself... I _need_ you..." He swallowed hard. "I don't know that I want a spanking, but I know I trust you... and I know that if you think it's necessary, then it most likely is, cuz you just want to help and take care of me... so... " His voice caught, not sure if he was supposed to ask to be spanked now or what he was meant to do. "...I want to belong to you..." he finally finished, hoping that Danny understood what he meant. If he belonged to Danny, then Danny would make the decisions and he'd obey.

"You're not 'making' me deal with anything," Danny murmured, stroking the back of Ward's head. "I love you. For better or worse. In the good times and in the bad times. That doesn't go away just because we've hit a snag." He cuddled Ward a bit tighter and then, slowly and carefully, turned his boyfriend over his lap. He pushed the other man's shirt up so that he could place his arm around bare skin and then gave Ward's bottom a gentle rub before he gently tugged the other man's pants and underwear down.

Ward shivered as he was positioned, and he felt the cool air on bared skin. He wasn't sure what to do with his own hands, so reached down with one to hold onto Danny's ankle and wrapped the other one under his head. "I love you too... thank you for not giving up on me..." he finally whispered, his voice catching as a new batch of tears slid from his eyes.

"I never would," Danny promised. "I'd never give up on you. You're my whole world, Ward. I need you in my life." He rubbed the other man's bottom a few moments and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a fairly light swat. He then rubbed the spot he'd just swatted before repeating.

If he hadn't been in this position because of all the poor life choices he'd made (been forced to make) and the ensuing guilt, he might have found the rubbing to be arousing. As it was, it was only mildly soothing; just enough so to keep him from panicking at the fact that he was lying still and accepting being hit (no... not hit... smacked... with an open palm on his bottom). Even so, his breathing increased fractionally from the nerves besetting him. His fingers tightened around Danny's ankle and he tried to take deeper breaths to calm down. The smacks didn't even hurt yet. There was no reason to start hyperventilating!

"I've got you, Ward," Danny said softly, keeping to the same pattern; a light swat and then rubbing. "I know it's scary to give this control over to me. Believe me, I know. I love you. I'm going to take care of you. Look after you. I won't ever betray you. I won't ever betray your trust. I never wanted anything from you except for your friendship and love."

"I... I'm sorry... sorry it took me so long to... I wanted it too... was too jealous and afraid and _stupid_ to realize... I'm so sorry, Danny!" Ward's voice caught in a tiny sob and he began to cry softly.

"You're too hard on yourself," Danny said gently. "A lot of how you felt can be blamed on the drugs. It can also be blamed on what you went through before I came back. I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry you were left alone with your father. I wish I could have been there for you so much sooner, so you'd know how much you're worth to me."

"You... you're with me now..." Ward whimpered, his voice full of conviction even if he sounded nervous still and the slight beginnings of pain were beginning to make themselves felt. "You're with me now and I know how much you love me cuz... you stayed... even though you didn't have to... you're helping me... even though I brought this on myself..." He choked out another tiny sob and closed his eyes tight, squeezing tears from them.

"Of course, I'd stay," Danny replied, without hesitation. "You don't know how happy you made me when we started dating. Even before we started officially calling ourselves a couple. I will _always_ stay with you. I will _always_ be with you. Through everything."

"I love you... _need_ you... so much..." Ward admitted, before hiding his face against his arm and just crying softly. His backside was beginning to sting, but it wasn't nearly hard enough to hurt and he didn't feel as if he'd paid for anything yet. Not really. But he'd decided he wanted Danny in charge, so he wasn't going to try and get a harsher punishment and he wasn't going to try and get out of the punishment he was being given. He was going to accept whatever Danny did and hope, somehow, that it worked, and he was able to move past his guilt and stop doing things that could possibly ruin his relationship with the other man. He didn't want to imagine his life without him now.

Danny began to swat a fraction harder; still rubbing in between smacks but putting a bit more force behind them. "You're not a bad person. You're not the only one to make mistakes. I mean, we just saw Wilson Fisk in a relationship with Matt Murdock. And if I heard that Fisk was one of the bad guys five years ago, I'm certain you heard the same."

Ward just cried, the intensity of the tears growing slightly as the smacks became more forceful and actually began to hurt. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded his head in response that yes, he had heard that. He wasn't able to form words.

"I know you feel guilty about how you treated me before." Danny continued speaking in a soft, gentle voice. "But I forgave you for that long ago. I didn't know what was making you act like that, but I knew it wasn't the Ward I knew. The Ward I loved."

Ward tried to answer _that_ but found all he could do was whimper softly. The protest he'd been about to make, _that he'd treated Danny badly when they were kids as well_, never made it outside of his brain.

His boyfriend might have only whimpered, but Danny thought he had a pretty good idea of what the other man might be thinking. "I didn't know what was going on with you when we were kids, either. But you didn't treat me badly all the time. And every time I had the glimpse of the real you, I wanted to keep drawing him out. I wanted you. I wanted you to be my friend. Even back then. _For years_, Ward. It's why you were the first person I sought out when I finally came back."

Ward sobbed at that, finally able to form words, though they were so garbled with tears, he would be amazed if Danny understood. "...You always came back...never gave up..." he cried, slumping slightly, his body giving in to Danny.

Danny drew Ward into his arms, hugging the other man tightly to himself. "And my persistence finally paid off. I get to be with you now. No more hurting. I finally have the relationship with you I always wanted."

Ward wrapped his own arms around Danny tightly, burrowing against the other man, and just cried. There was a sense of relief to the tears, though; even if he hadn't been punished as harshly as he felt he deserved, he'd been punished, and Danny still wanted him. Still loved him. "...Yours..." he managed to say between tears. It was one word, but there were so many emotions behind it, his promise that he loved Danny and would never leave, the fact he was giving himself to his friend- to belong to him- in more than just words, that he was submitting and giving himself to Danny's care and control. They hadn't said it in so many words, but he wanted Danny to dominate him. Wanted to submit to Danny in whatever way his boyfriend required. Submitting to the spanking and then accepting that Danny decided when it was over was only the first in many steps he'd be taking to belong. "..._Yours_..." he repeated, nuzzling against Danny's shoulder.

Danny pressed a kiss to Ward's shoulder; another one to the side of his neck. "Mine." He whispered the word back, his voice filled with just as many emotions. "Forever. I love you so much. I need you just as much." He let his hands slide gently over Ward's back, stroking and rubbing.

Ward and Danny had kissed since starting to date. They'd kissed a lot. They hadn't done much else, though and after a few minutes of calming down and just clinging to his boyfriend, it came to Ward's attention that he was naked from the armpits down, his pants and underwear pooled at his ankles and his shirt rucked up so most of his back and chest was exposed. He blushed faintly but didn't try and cover up. He liked Danny rubbing over skin instead of clothing and it seemed a bit silly to try and hide what belonged to the other man. Especially when he'd just been spanked like a naughty child over Danny's knee. Toeing off his shoes, he put his head on Danny's shoulder and listened as first the left, then the right shoe thumped onto the floor. His pants and underwear fell on top of them soon after, not having anything to keep them from sliding the rest of the way off his legs. All that was left was his shirt and his socks.

Aware that Ward had deliberately made it so that the clothing on his lower body fell free, Danny let his hand slide up towards the shirt covering his body. He carefully pulled it free, leaving Ward clad only in his socks. Stroking his boyfriend's cheek, he coaxed the other man to look at him so he could press a deep kiss to Ward's lips; as deep as he'd kissed his boyfriend outside the compound.

Relaxing as Danny didn't seem upset at his actions and took the initiative, Ward opened up to the kiss, kissing back just as deeply and offering himself... Danny just had to take what he wanted.

Danny cupped Ward's face in his hands, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth as his boyfriend opened up to him. He pressed closer to Ward, so there was no space between them.

Ward's breathing hitched as Danny claimed his mouth, tentatively letting his own tongue run alongside the blonde’s and then gently sucking. He could feel Danny's clothing pressed between them, but it didn't bother Ward. Danny was in control and that made him feel safe... secure enough to give a bit more. He wasn't at the point where he felt comfortable taking yet, but being given? Allowed? He felt safe with that.

Danny let one hand slide down to Ward's waist, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hip as he pressed deeper in the kiss. His other hand slid round to cup the back of Ward's head, holding it like he was cradling something infinitely precious.

Ward sighed softly into the kiss, leaning into Danny. He felt so_ safe _and _wanted_. He let his own arms shift to wrap around Danny's shoulders; not too tightly (he wanted Danny to be able to maneuver both of them), but tightly enough it was a claim in itself. If he was Danny's, for Danny to control and him to obey, then Danny was his as well. Maybe in a different way, since if he wanted Danny to do something he'd have to ask, but it was no less strong. Danny belonged to him and he would do anything possible to make the other man happy.

Wrapping his own arms tighter around Ward in response, Danny pulled back just enough to let them both breathe normally. He pressed a kiss to the other man's neck and one to the corner of his mouth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Ward whispered, returning the kisses as much as he was able. "...Belong to you and never ever want to leave... I'm glad we'll be going into space together..." he whispered. "...I..." he paused, not sure how to ask what he was planning to ask.

"We'll be together. Where we belong." Danny cupped Ward's face in his hand, stroking the other man's cheek. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I just... I want to belong to you..." he whispered hesitantly, before giving Danny a crooked smile and leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth chastely.

Danny turned his head slightly to capture Ward's lips with his own. "You do," he whispered against the other man's mouth. "From now on."

"Like... like Bucky did to Fury? Or Brock to Steve?" he added in a breathless voice, making sure that he wasn't misunderstanding, and Danny wasn't just referring to them belonging to each other as a couple. He wanted Danny to be his Dom.

"Exactly like their relationships," Danny promised. "I want to be in control of you, Ward. I think you want me in control of you as well."

"I do want that..." Ward said quietly, rubbing his nose against Danny's almost playfully. "...I _need _that. You... you take care of me so well and I'm lousy at taking care of myself. Letting you control me is practically gonna save my life..." His voice was slightly joking, but underneath, he was completely serious. He had no doubt Danny being in control would lead to a better and healthier life for him.

Danny responded by rubbing his nose against Ward's in response. "Seems like we'll fit right in with the others," he said softly. "I'm not going to hide or stop being affectionate with you around them...but I'll do my best to keep any discipline private."

Ward smiled at that. "I appreciate it... Sir..." He tested out the name tentatively, not sure Danny wanted him to call him deferential names. "...But if I'm really bad and deserve it, I won't be upset if you feel the need to make it public. Embarrassed, yeah, but upset, no...."

"It would only happen if there was a real need," Danny promised. "If it was the only way to get through to you. Otherwise, I'll keep discipline private...affection both public and private. So, you never doubt how I feel about you."

"I can't doubt that... not after you've forgiven so much and stayed with me anyway..." Ward smiled a bit more confidently. "I'm glad I belong to you..." he added on, in case there was any doubt about the fact he wanted it.

"I'm _more_ than glad you belong to me," Danny promised. "You've always been incredibly important to me. I'm so glad I get to be with you now."

Ward smiled and snuggled some more. It felt right, sitting completely naked on Danny's lap, in his arms, vulnerable and exposed while the other was completely clothed and in control. "Whatever you want to do tonight..." he whispered.

"We can just cuddle. Kiss. Be affectionate with each other." Putting words to action, Danny gently kissed his boyfriend's lips, letting his hands gently grasp the other man's hips.

***

Coulson sat with his arm around his son's shoulders, waiting to hear the verdict from the doctor. He was fairly calm on the outside, but the medical team had indicated something of a surprise with the bloodwork that had come back and he couldn't help but worry that something had gone wrong.

Grant pressed closer to his father. He was more than a bit nervous. He'd been fine before the ritual, but that didn't always mean anything. It was possible the ritual had 'jarred' something loose, metaphorically speaking... and something that had been hidden was now able to be seen. He put his head on Coulson's chest, listening to his father's heartbeat in an effort to calm down, and glanced around the room where everyone else was waiting as a show of support for Coulson and him.

Everyone glanced toward the door as the doctor entered the room.

Coulson gently pulled Grant onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his son's waist and kissing his shoulder. _Everything will be okay, son,_ he whispered through the bond. _Whatever it is, we'll deal with it._

"I... I'm not really sure what to tell you..." The doctor cleared her throat. "...You say that you did a ritual? That involved blood?" she asked, for clarification.

Coulson nodded. "It bound us together. It means we can talk to each other and sense each other’s emotions."

The doctor nodded as if she understood, even if she didn't. "Well... whatever this binding was supposed to do, it did one more thing. It took your blood and his blood and somehow mixed it and bonded your DNA over his own. Not enough to change physical characteristics, as far as we can tell anyway, but enough to make...well... if anyone were to do a test on you both now, you would show up as his father. Or one of his fathers. His blood is indicating that he has three parents now." She sounded stupefied.

The look on Grant's face was comical; a mix of surprised confusion and extreme joy. "So... my dad is ... my dad now?" He blinked.

Coulson looked surprised and then smiled, a sense of pure happiness coming through the bond. "I can't see that as being anything other than a good thing."

The doctor grinned as she realized neither of the men were upset at her news like she'd thought they would be. "It could be very useful, actually... granted, we've never seen something like this happen before, so if either of you get sick, it is important that you immediately go to the doctor. Even if it is a cold. Because we can't know for sure if there will ever be complications from this. But as of right now, everything seems to be fine..." She smiled.

"We will do," Coulson replied, giving Grant's waist a gentle squeeze. _You're mine in every way it's possible to be,_ whispered through their bond.

Smiling again, the doctor faced the rest of the group. "You have all been cleared for space travel. Full medical write ups have been put in a file for each of you... they are on this disk. If something happens, you can give it to whichever medical professional you see. There is also a file with basic human anatomy, as well as the most common ailments. In case you need help from a medic that is unfamiliar with human physiology." She handed the disk to Stephen.

"Daniel Rand?" She glanced among the group.

"That's me." Danny was sitting, holding Ward's hand, and raised his other hand to acknowledge the doctor.

"Here is the medication we spoke of... remember. It is only to be taken if the symptoms are so strong that sleep is impossible and even water can't be kept down...." The doctor walked to him, handing him a bottle before giving him and Ward a sympathetic smile. "It will be beneficial to both of you if you get more help..." she whispered, before turning and leaving the group of future, spacefarers alone.

Danny wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Ward, taking advantage of the closeness to whisper, "Do you want me to tell everyone?"

Ward flushed, taking a slow breath. "If you think it's best... I'll obey what you decide..." he said quietly into Danny's ear. "I trust you."

Danny nodded, kissing Ward's cheek and then his neck before quietly explaining to the others in the room; not going into a large amount of detail, but indicating Ward would be dealing with withdrawal symptoms.

Stephen cleared his throat. "I think I can safely speak for everyone when I say, let us know whatever you need. We're able and willing to help."

Steve nodded his agreement. "It might get difficult at times, but at least neither of you will be alone to deal with it."

"Thanks," Danny said sincerely.

"What now?" Ward asked uncertainly.

"There's not much to stop us from saying goodbye to everyone and leaving," Fury said. "I believe all of the loose ends are tied up that need to be."

Bucky smiled at that. "I had a feeling... so I invited everyone here. They should be arriving for a bon voyage party in thirty minutes, if they aren’t early."

"Then we should go to the main room. Unless there is anything else that needs to be taken care of or spoken about?" T'Challa glanced inquiringly around at the other couples.

No one could think of anything, so everyone went to the main room, where they could say goodbye to their friends. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent making memories. As well as making sure everyone knew who to contact if the group was needed. Once everyone had left, everyone had gone to bed for a bit of sleep. They were leaving early in the morning.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit. Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz

Peter looked out the viewing window as Earth shrank in the distance. Everyone stood beside him, watching their home world disappear. They hadn't explored the ship that would be their new home yet. He planned to break in his and Thor's new room as soon as Earth was no longer visible.

Thor stood next to Peter, arms wrapped around his lover's waist, just keeping in contact with the smaller man. He noticed the other Doms were in similar positions with their subs, each holding on to the other one.

Fisk cuddled Matt close, having lowered his head to the smaller man's, telling Matt how far away the Earth was getting from them.

"What does it look like?" Matt asked softly, trying to imagine what it looked like for what had been his home to be slowly shrinking away. Fisk was his home now. He'd called Foggy and Karen and let them know how they could send him messages if needed. Now his whole life was on this ship. Still... he wanted to know what he couldn't see.

Bucky heard the question and leaned back into Fury, sending his Master a mental comment. _They haven't bonded fully yet, or Wil could send him a mental picture of what everything looks like...._

Fisk kissed Matt's neck, whispering what it looked like to his eyes as he let his hands slide gently over Matt's chest and stomach.

_They might still be building up to it,_ Fury replied to Bucky. Casting a glance towards Danny and Ward, he added, _it might be worth mentioning the ritual to our newest couple, too. In case it's something they like the sound of._ He pressed a kiss to the back of Bucky's neck, letting his hands slide down his lover's arms.

_We probably should... _Bucky agreed, leaning back into Fury's arms and slanting his head so his neck was more exposed. When Earth was no longer visible in the viewing window, he sighed softly, turning to kiss Fury full on the mouth.

Peter stood in Thor's arms watching as his home planet disappeared. _At least this time, I'm not terrified... _he thought, not meaning to broadcast the thought to his lover, but doing so anyway.

Fury responded, kissing back deeply, letting his hands slide down to Bucky's waist. Warm feelings of love and contentedness carried through the bond.

Thor slid his hand down lower to possessively cup Peter's backside. _You're with me, your lover, and our friends. You never have to be scared again._

_Never again, _Peter thought, contented and happy feelings traveling through the bond. _And it is just us on the ship. No one who isn't a friend or part of a couple.... so... _He imagined his Drottinn removing all of his clothing, so that he was standing naked in the larger man's arms.

Thor smiled at that mental image, beginning to slowly strip his lover, caressing and stroking every bit of skin as he did so.

Peter looked up at Thor, smiling happily. _Thank you, Drottinn..._

Bucky saw what was going on and huffed in faint amusement... and then proceeded to think of Fury doing the same with him.

Thor drew Peter closer to himself, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Fury kissed Bucky a bit deeper and then began to strip his own lover, constantly touching and stroking.

Peter returned Thor's kiss, opening himself up to the larger man, giving as much as he possibly could in a kiss.

Bucky hummed happily, returning Fury's kisses, letting his own hands roam over the older man's shoulders and chest as he was undressed.

_Please, Cap? _Brock thought toward his own lover, giving Steve a saucy grin and a nearly chaste kiss.

Loki was standing behind T'Challa, nuzzling against his neck and shoulder, leaning on the other man. _Shall I undress for you, my king? _he asked through the bond.

_Well, this is one way to let the last two couples see the potential in a bonding... _Stephen's thoughts toward Mordo were amused and a slight bit curious. Would the Baron wish him to be naked as well?

Grant blushed and shifted closer to his father. Being the only bonded pair that wasn't an actual couple, he didn't tend to seek affection that wasn't simple hugs or innocent kisses. Not that it wasn't possible for Coulson to give him more dominating affection. He just didn't tend to seek it out; he trusted his father to know when that type of affection was needed. Seeing all the bonded pairs being so open with everything wasn't uncomfortable, exactly. But it made him want something that he didn't normally need a lot of. He wanted to be noticeably dominated, so all the others could see he was just as owned as the rest of the subs were.

Ward watched everything occurring with wide eyes.

Matt wrinkled his nose. "What's happening?" he whispered to Fisk.

Steve smiled in response and kissed Brock back, far from chastely, before beginning to strip his lover. At the same time, he pictured taking the other man over his knee for a claiming spanking...so everyone else could see just how much Brock belonged to him.

T'Challa covered Loki's hands with his own. _I would like that very much,_ he agreed.

Mordo brought Stephen's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across his knuckles. _Would you like me to undress you as well?_ He slid his hand up under Stephen's shirt, stroking his lover's bare back.

Coulson drew Grant closer to him, letting his hand shift to the pulse point in his son's neck. In his mind, he pictured Grant the way he had been the first time he'd taken him home; sitting naked on Coulson's lap, with only a blanket draped over him to keep him warm.

Danny wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Ward. "It's like there was some kind of predetermined signal," he muttered.

"Some of the subs are getting stripped down by their Doms," Fisk explained to his lover.

Brock shivered at the image Steve sent him. _Yes! Please?!_

Loki nuzzled a bit more and then moved around to stand in front of T'Challa and, with a seductive grin, carefully moved his hands up to the top button of the tunic he wore, beginning a slow striptease for his lover.

Stephen leaned in toward Mordo, his eyes closing at the gentle back rub. _I want what you want, Baron. If you wish to undress me, I would be more than happy for you to do so...._

Grant smiled at that thought and cuddled close to Coulson. In his mind, he pictured that moment as well, along with the moment Coulson placed his collar on him.

"But how? They didn't _say_ anything..." Ward whispered back, blushing as he felt himself getting slightly aroused and wanting Danny to do to him what all the other Doms were doing to their subs.

Matt turned his face toward Fisk in confusion. "Why?" He felt like he was missing something important but couldn't figure out what it was.

Peter jumped up into Thor's arms, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the larger man, leaving no space between them and making it exceedingly easy for Thor to touch and claim every part of him, no matter how intimate, if he wanted to do so.

Bucky took pity on the two confused subs, answering both Matt's and Ward's questions quietly, but loudly enough everyone could hear. "The bond we all share, it allows us to speak to each other in our thoughts. It allows us to send mental pictures to each other of what we see or what we want to have happen should words not be enough.... And the reason why? Is because it feels good being vulnerable to our Doms and them having such complete control over us...."

Steve smiled at Brock's response and drew his now naked lover into his arms. Kissing the other man deeply, he then sat down and drew Brock down across his lap, giving the other man's bottom a gentle rub before delivering a firm smack.

T'Challa reached out to run his hands over Loki's body as more bare skin was revealed, the look on his face appreciative and loving.

Mordo kissed Stephen and then carefully pulled the shirt free of his lover's body, running his hands over the other man's chest before he slid his hands down to Stephen's pants.

_Would you like me to do that again?_ Coulson asked his son. _To strip you, so that you are completely under my control?_ He stroked the pulse point in Grant's neck gently.

Danny glanced up at Bucky's explanation. "You're all bonded, then? Not just Coulson and Grant?"

Fury nodded. "But their relationship is more like father and son, while the rest of us are lovers."

Thor grasped Peter securely, running his hands down his lover's back and over his bottom, giving a light squeeze every so often.

Fisk squeezed Matt's hand. "Is bonding to each other still something you would like to do?" he asked his lover.

"It's possible for any couples?" Danny looked at Ward, almost wistfully. Being bonded to the other man was something that felt right to him. He wanted that closeness with his boyfriend.

Brock let out a happy little whine at the smack, wiggling his bottom almost in invitation.

Loki became more emboldened by T'Challa's look, making certain to take his time and put on a show for his lover.

Stephen let out a shaky breath as Mordo undressed him. _I love you, Baron..._

_Yes, sir... I want to be completely under your control and have everyone know it... _Grant thought wistfully, slanting his head so his pulse could be stroked or held more easily.

Peter grinned as Thor rubbed and squeezed, leaning in close and giving the larger man a passionate kiss.

"I do want that..." Matt whispered to Fisk, in a yearning tone.

Ward heard Matt and couldn't stop himself from saying, "I want it too...."

Bucky smiled. "It's possible for any couple. I think Mordo and Stephen even brought along a few flasks, just in case...."

Steve delivered another firm smack and then paused to rub his lover's bottom, sending Brock a mental image of his backside red and warm to the touch. That was what Steve wanted, but he wouldn't push it that far if his lover was unhappy.

"I love you." T'Challa whispered the words both out loud and through the bond, reaching out often to touch or stroke Loki.

_I love you._ Mordo pressed kisses to Stephen's skin as he undressed his lover. _I always will. No matter what happens._

Coulson began to remove his son's clothing, touching and caressing Grant's arms and sides; checking in with his son often to make sure Grant felt comfortable and safe.

Thor responded, returning the kiss just as passionately as he stroked, rubbed and explored Peter's body.

"I haven't taken you fully yet," Fisk said quietly to Matt. "Would you like to form the bond during our first time?"

Danny squeezed Ward's hand. "I'd like to be bonded with you. So, you always know what you mean to me. So, I can act when you need something without you needing to find the words."

Fury pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek, sliding his hands over his lover's chest. He was still prepared to answer any questions, even if he was exploring Bucky's body at the same time.

Brock sent back the same mental image of his backside being red and warm; but in his image, his backside was just a slide shade darker red. He shivered as Steve rubbed. _Like when you touch me... _he admitted.

Loki gave T'Challa an almost bashful look. "I love you too..." His whisper carried through the bridge area. He wanted everyone to know. He finally finished undressing and stood in front of his King completely naked, vulnerable, moving slightly closer so that T'Challa could touch easier.

Stephen shivered at the kisses. _I love you too. Forever. I'm yours... _He leaned toward Mordo, needy.

Grant relaxed as Coulson took complete control. He wasn't nervous at all about the others seeing him like this, because he was Coulson's and the older man would protect him. He trusted that implicitly.

Peter sighed and whimpered and wriggled in Thor's arms, attempting to get as close as possible, wanting to be completely owned and claimed by the larger man.

Matt smiled at the thought. "I would... if... if you want to...."

Ward smiled shyly. "What do we need to do? To form a bond?" he asked Bucky and Fury.

Bucky slanted his head so Fury could kiss him easier, arching his back so his chest was completely exposed and easy to touch and rub. He sent a mental picture of Fury playing with his nipples... about the only thing he figured he could handle and still carry on a conversation with Danny and Ward.

_I like touching you._ Steve let his longing for Brock carry through the bond. It didn't seem to matter how much he touched and claimed his lover; he always needed more. He rubbed a bit longer and then smacked steadily for one full circuit, before he paused to rub once more.

T'Challa reached out and drew Loki into his arms, kissing him deeply...almost hungrily...sliding his hands down Loki's back. He kissed the other man's shoulder and peppered little kisses along the side of his jaw.

Mordo stripped Stephen entirely and then drew his lover into his arms, kissing him deeply. One hand slid down to possessively cup the other man's bottom, while his other hand cradled the back of Stephen's head.

Once Grant was naked, Coulson wrapped his arms tightly around him before he began to rub and stroke his son's body...using touch in much the same way he had when they'd first formed their relationship.

Thor gave Peter's backside a gentle, possessive squeeze and then carefully lowered them to the floor, spreading out his lover to press kisses along his chest and over his stomach.

Responding to Bucky's image, Fury began to circle his lover's nipples with his hands, even as he responded to the question. "You'll need either Mordo or Stephen there to perform the ritual. Matt and Ward's seed will need to be absorbed into a flask...at the moment of joining and the ritual being spoken, Wilson and Danny will absorb the seed."

"It seems easy enough," Fisk said softly, thinking that both he and Matt had gone quite far, even if they hadn't yet reached the full extent of claiming.

Danny stroked Ward's cheek, encouraging his boyfriend to look at him. "What about you? We could have our first time in private and then do the ritual...." he suggested, not wanting Ward to feel uncomfortable about having an audience the first time.

_That's good, because I like being touched by you... _Brock's response was mischievous, with a hint of need.

Loki returned the kiss, just as hungrily, his need and love for the other man singing through the bond.

Stephen relaxed into Mordo's grip, the possessive and protective touch leaving him feeling safe and needy at the same time.

Grant relaxed against his father, letting his head fall onto the older man's shoulder and just soaked up the affection. It had been a while since Coulson had shown a possessive side or Grant had submitted quite so far. He needed this.

Peter let out a happy little moan, letting his arms and legs splay open so Thor could kiss and touch everywhere he wanted. His body made his interest in the proceedings very clear.

Bucky whined softly, his nipples hardening at the touch. He turned his face into Fury's neck so that he wouldn't be too loud and interrupt what was being said.

"Could we do it now?" Matt was eager.

Ward swallowed, leaning into Danny to give him a quick kiss. "I want to be yours completely, as soon as possible... if someone watches me give myself to you, I'm alright with that..." he said softly.

_I need to touch you._ Steve rubbed a bit more before he swatted for a full second circuit and then paused once again to rub. _I need you so much. I want you so much. I love you so much._

_Mine._ T'Challa whispered the word through the bond, kissing Loki deeply and passionately. There was a very possessive note surrounding the word and echoing through the bond.

Mordo pressed a kiss to Stephen's neck, giving his backside a gentle but possessive squeeze. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

Coulson kissed the side of Grant's head, continuing to rub and squeeze affectionately and lovingly. He sat down against the wall, drawing Grant onto his lap so he could continue to cuddle and hold; but more protectively now.

Thor slid his hands down to Peter's hips, squeezing them possessively before he gently parted the other man's legs, stroking and exploring his inner thighs.

"I'm sure it will be possible to do it just as soon as Mordo and Stephen are finished," Fury said, a note of amusement in his voice, as he gently tweaked Bucky's nipples.

"They're demonstrating their affection for each other as well," Fisk explained to Matt.

Danny kissed Ward, gently and lingeringly. "That's what we'll do, then." He smiled. "I look forward to being completely bonded with you. I love you so much."

_I need you to touch. I love and want you just as much. _Brock whimpered and squirmed slightly, his member hardening.

Loki melted into T'Challa's arms, continuing to give as much as he could in his kiss.

Stephen let out a happy sigh at the possessiveness of Mordo.

Grant snuggled against his father, a sense of contented trust leaking through the bond.

Peter opened his legs as much as he could with a needy moan. His member was fully erect.

Bucky snuggled back against Fury, a tiny whimper escaping. He was half erect just from Fury rubbing and stroking.

Matt nodded at Fisk's words. "I will try to be patient..." He smiled.

Ward kissed Danny hungrily, his own love and desire clear.

Steve slipped his hand under Brock's body, beginning to stroke and caress the other man's member, even while he continued to swat and rub with his other hand.

T'Challa drew Loki back closer and tighter, only moving from the kiss so he could begin trailing kisses down the other man's chest and stomach.

Mordo dipped his head a bit lower, flicking his tongue gently across the pulse point in Stephen's neck and then grazing it with his teeth.

Coulson kissed the side of Grant's head, stroking his fingers through his son's hair as waves of love carried easily from him through the bond.

Thor trailed his lips lower, gently enclosing his mouth around Peter's erection.

Fury kissed the side of Bucky's neck, turning the other man so that he could begin using his mouth on Bucky's nipples.

Fisk drew Matt into a deep, lingering kiss, letting his hands slide down his lover's back, over his bottom.

"Mine." Danny whispered the word against Ward's lips because it felt right.

_Please, Cap... please... wanna be so red and sore, everyone knows you completely own me...need to be yours always... _Brock couldn't help himself, pushing down into Steve's hand with each stroke before pushing his bottom back up for each smack. His need to be taken and used by his mate was strong.

Loki shivered as T'Challa explored with his hands and lips. His own hands ghosted over the other man in his own exploration. He attempted to hold still, though, not wanting to disrupt his king’s actions.

Stephen groaned, slanting his head to give Mordo better access. _I love you, baron. I love you and I am yours, _he thought.

Grant snuggled contentedly in his father's arms, feelings of safe, loved, wanted leaking back to his father. Being naked and vulnerable in front of all the others wasn’t scary, because his father was holding him on his lap, and he knew Coulson wouldn't let anything happen to him. They could stare all they wanted, but no one would touch him if Coulson didn’t allow it. His complete trust in Coulson carried through the bond as well.

Peter's gasp and moan carried through the cabin. It was the most exquisite pain and he only ever felt it with his "Drottinn...." _I can’t hold still, sir... _he begged through their connection, his hips squirming with his attempt not to thrust up into the warmth caressing him so intimately.

Bucky arched his back so Fury could reach easier, but let his head fall forward so to form a slight 'curtain' over them... letting others know Fury was his as much as he was Fury's. "I love you, Moy..." His voice was rough with desire.

Matt eagerly returned the kiss, pulling back only when he had to breathe. "I can smell it... all the arousal..." he whimpered against Fisk's neck. It was obviously affecting him, because he was noticeably aroused after only a few kisses.

"Yours," Ward responded, his body sinking against Danny's submissively.

_I'll make sure _everyone_ knows,_ Steve promised. _That there's _no doubt_ who you belong to. You're _mine_, Brock. I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget. That you _never_ lose sight of who you belong to._ He moved his hand a bit lower, beginning to focus more smacks to his lover's sit spots and thighs, moving the other man enough to make it easier.

T'Challa kissed and caressed over Loki's body, a sense of possessive satisfaction carrying through the bond; that Loki was his and T'Challa had no intention of letting go.

_I love you,_ Mordo whispered inside Stephen's mind. _I love you so much. I need you so much. I'm so happy to be here with you...sharing this with you._ His sense of happiness came clearly through.

Coulson kissed Grant's neck and then his shoulder, threading his fingers through his son's hair and stroking over the pulse point in the younger man's neck. _You're safe here, with me,_ he promised.

Thor moved his hands to Peter's hips, holding his lover steady as he continued to gently suck and caress the other man's member with his tongue.

Fury kissed and caressed, his hands sliding down Bucky's back and stroking possessively over his hips. "I love you. You're my whole world now," he promised.

Fisk let his large hands slide down over Matt's body, stroking and rubbing and caressing. He let one palm rest gently against his lover's backside...almost questioning.

Danny let his hands slide up under Ward's shirt; not pulling it free but touching bare skin. He kissed Ward again, deeper and a bit harder.

_I am yours. Forever... _Brock whimpered, then let out a needy sob as Steve smacking his sit spots and thighs pushed him forward enough to cause his very sensitive member to rub against his master’s lap.

Loki sent a feeling of complete submissive belonging toward T’Challa. He was just as satisfied that he was owned.

Stephen just continued to kiss, sending his feelings of want, need, submit to the older man. He was more private than the others and not inclined to want to be spanked or fondled in front of everyone, but there was more than one way to show he was owned and being kissed in front of the others was something he was enjoying thoroughly.

_I know, daddy... _Grant thought contentedly. He leaned back his body loose, pliant, exposed. He trusted Coulson to keep him safe.

_Please, Drottinn... _Peter begged through the bond, his head thrashing back and forth as the erection became painful, his body tightening up in preparation to loose his seed.

“I love you...” Bucky responded verbally, gruffly, his voice showing how good he felt and how much he wanted and loved Fury.

Matt could smell sex. It was a physical cloud swamping his senses. He knew there were only two choices he would be happy with. Getting off the bridge so he could breathe and calm down... or submit to Fisk and join the other subs in giving himself wholeheartedly to the man he viewed as master, even if he hadn’t admitted it out loud yet. “Please...” he whispered, in a tight, needy voice, into Fisk’s ear.

Ward responded to Danny’s kiss eagerly, submitting to Danny taking lead. He gave as good as he got, though. Anything Danny did to him, he viewed as Danny giving him permission and would start doing the same back with a hungry, greedy moan.

Steve continued to fondle Brock's erection and swat his lover's backside at the same time, pausing often to rub and feel the heat growing. A sense of satisfaction came through the bond at the sight of his lover's red, hot backside. _Any time you're ready to let go, my love. You have my permission._

T'Challa gently grasped Loki's hips, drawing his lover closer to him. He sent a mental picture of Loki undressing him...free to explore T'Challa's body as T'Challa had done to Loki's.

Mordo didn't push or try to force Stephen to do more. It was clear, through his thoughts, that he was perfectly happy just kissing his lover and being kissed in return. Briefly, the flittering thought crossed his mind that he'd never be so foolish as to risk this relationship with Stephen again.

Coulson kept his arms wrapped protectively around Grant, stroking his shoulders and arms gently and affectionately.

_Let go. Whenever you're ready,_ Thor directed. _I will catch you, my star-prince._

Fury kissed and caressed over Bucky's body. Knowing the inevitable conclusion, he sent a question: _Here? Or our quarters?_

Fisk kissed Matt's lips, giving his lover's backside a gentle, squeeze. "What would you like to do, my love? What would you like me to do?" he asked.

Danny allowed his instincts to take over, pulling Ward's shirt free and then kissing his boyfriend deeply. He then set about removing Ward's pants.

Brock shuddered at Steve's words, his body immediately obeying before his mind had a chance to process. Soon, he was limp over Steve's lap, catching his breath and enjoying the feel of a well spanked bottom. "I love you..." he whispered.

Loki didn't need further invitation, quickly but carefully removing T'Challa's clothing until he was able to stand in his lover’s arms, skin pressed tightly to skin. He gave his king a languid kiss.

Stephen sent through a mental caress, both to show gratitude at Mordo understanding that he wasn’t _that _much of an exhibitionist, but also to soothe Mordo's worries. He trusted him implicitly.

_Do you ever regret not having a girlfriend or boyfriend, daddy?_ Grant thought curiously, as every couple in the room got physical.

Peter let out a sob as he released, hard, for his Drottinn.

Bucky sent a grateful feeling toward his Moy for understanding that he might want to keep some things less a group event._ I think our room, sir...._

"Get me ready for you... please? So, we can bond as soon as possible?" Matt whispered. He knew he'd need preparation to handle Fisk's size. Even three fingers didn’t match the girth he'd be filled with when he was finally fully claimed. He wasn't sure four fingers would match.

Ward cooperated as much as possible, shifting whenever necessary, so that soon, he was naked in Danny's arms. "Wanna feel you..." he gasped into Danny's ear between kisses, tugging hesitantly at Danny's shirt.

"I love you." Steve's words were soft, but still rang with sincerity. He rubbed his hand over Brock's bottom, feeling the heat. Love and possession came clearly through the bond, mixing with the sense of satisfaction from having that control over his lover.

T'Challa kissed Loki in return, his hands framing his lover's face. _I love you._ The words not only came through the bond; he voiced them out loud, too. "I love you."

Mordo kissed Stephen, gently and lingeringly, before asking, _where did you put the flasks?_ He'd noticed the two remaining couples were on their way to forming the bond.

_Not often,_ Coulson replied, nuzzling into Grant's neck. _And not once since I adopted you._

Thor swallowed every bit of Peter's release and then crawled up his lover's body to kiss him, hard, triggering his own release.

Fury nodded in acknowledgement and, holding Bucky tightly, begin to guide him from the main area.

Fisk kissed Matt. "Here? Or in our quarters?"

Danny squeezed Ward's hands. "Go ahead," he whispered. "I love you."

“Love you too...” Brock’s voice was muzzy with weariness and sated lust. Now, he just wanted to curl up in bed, around Steve and sleep for a couple more hours until it was closer to a normal time to be awake. Maybe in space, it didn’t matter, but on Earth, it was still really early in the morning.

“I love you as well... shall we leave the bridge for our own quarters? I do not wish to scar the young one...” His eyes darted toward Grant. Even if the boy was close to, if not the same age, as some of the others... emotionally, in family situations, he seemed a lot younger.

_They are in my bag, by the wall... _Stephen smiled, pulling loose long enough to retrieve the flasks and give them to Mordo.

_You don’t miss... what they have? _Grant asked cautiously, but curious still. He and his father may do a lot of things biological parent and child didn’t... but sex was not one of them. Unless Coulson took care of his needs on the rare occasion Grant and he were apart, the older man was celibate, as far as a Grant knew. Once his body had been ‘retrained’ not to automatically react to certain stimuli despite Grant’s emotions, Grant hadn’t had many urges himself. His inherent distrust of people made it hard to get to know people and usually, by the time he knew them well enough to trust, they were family. And he just wasn’t interested in sex for sex’s sake. He’d had to do that too many times for ops when Garrett was in charge. Coulson had kept his promise and never put Grant into that position. Except for when Grant first became Coulson’s, Grant hadn’t been in a position of needing help in a very long time.

Peter kissed back eagerly, giggling softly, a feeling of satisfaction carrying through the bond as he felt his master’s release coat his chest. _Usually I’m getting you messy... _he thought.

Matt whimpered. He was afraid if they stopped long enough to go to their quarters, Fisk would calm down enough to rethink what they were doing and want to go slower. On top of that... all the other subs had let themselves be claimed (some more than others) in such a way it was impossible that it wasn’t clear who belonged to who. Matt wanted it obvious who he belonged to. “Here...” he finally got out, in a needy if hesitant voice. By nature, he was usually more private.

Ward grinned against Danny’s mouth and didn’t need a second invitation. He carefully began to undress his best friend and mate, his lips following, kissing every new inch of revealed skin. By the time he removed Danny’s slacks and underwear, he was on his knees in front of the blond.

Steve could feel that Brock was tired, and he gently gathered Brock into his arms, kissing his lover gently and chastely. "I believe now would be a good time to seek out our quarters and settle in there," he murmured.

T'Challa pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Loki's lips before he nodded. "Yes. That would be a very good idea." He wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders, guiding him from the main area.

Mordo took the flasks and, after giving Stephen a lingering kiss, suggested, _after we help out the two remaining couples, we can go our quarters and finish what we've started._

_I don't feel the need for the kind of intimacy they have,_ Coulson answered. _I've never really found anyone I'd want to share that kind of relationship with; and when I first brought you home, I knew that my focus would be entirely on you. That you're more important to me than any other relationship I could be involved in._

_If you don't mind me getting you messy, I certainly don't mind._ Thor kissed Peter a bit more deeply; a bit harder.

Fisk clasped Matt's face in his hand, thumb gently stroking over his lover's lips. He leaned in again to kiss his lover, deeply and thoroughly, sliding his hands over Matt's backside.

Danny reached down and tangled his hands in Ward's hair, stroking gently. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You're my everything now."

Brock let his head rest on Steve’s shoulder as Steve carried him to their own quarters.

_I look forward to that. _Stephen smiled.

_I love you, daddy. _Grant smiled, before glancing around and noting that couples were leaving the bridge area. _Are we going or staying? _he asked curiously.

Peter kissed deeply back, too focused on Thor to notice anything going on around him.

Matt shivered at the possessiveness. He kissed Fisk back a bit desperate, eager to be fully his... belong completely. “I want to be yours... want you for my master...” he whispered against Fisk’s lips, finally saying the words in a tiny, scared voice. Scared because admitting he wanted that was hard. What if Fisk didn’t like the idea of things going that far?

Ward smiled up at Danny, the look in his eyes making it clear the feeling was mutual. And then he leaned forward and began to lick, eyes closed as he focused on the smell and flavor of the man who owned his heart.

_I think we should leave. Give them some privacy._ Coulson stood and helped Grant to stand, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and kissing his cheek before guiding him from the main area.

Noticing that the two new couples were preparing to bond, Thor carefully gathered Peter into his arms, carrying his lover from the main area to their own quarters.

Mordo kissed Stephen's cheek, asking, _Which couple would you rather assist?_

Fisk smiled against Matt's mouth and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his lover. "I want that too," he confided softly. "To be your master. To be in control of you. For you to be _mine_ in _every way possible_."

Danny's fingers flexed gently in Ward's hair as he arched towards his boyfriend's mouth. A tiny gasp, a moan of appreciation, escaped his lips.

_I will assist Danny and Ward, if that is alright... _Stephen thought, taking one flask to go stand next to the two men.

Matt relaxed at Fisk's words, visibly happy that the older man wanted the same thing as he did.

Ward opened his mouth, taking his boyfriend in as deep as he could, humming in appreciation for what he considered a gift; Danny trusting him to be so close and personal.

Stephen cleared his throat gently, not really wanting to interrupt, but as both men had indicated a desire to bond, he figured he better catch them before they exhausted themselves, or they'd need to wait until later.

Danny bit back a groan as Ward took him in deeper, then forced himself to look towards Stephen, trying to focus on the other man. "What...do we need to do?" he managed to get out.

Fisk kissed Matt, running his hands through the other man's hair, and then looked towards Mordo as the other man approached them. "How does it work?"

Mordo explained the ritual, concisely and quickly.

Stephen handed the flask to Danny and explained what needed to be done.

Ward slowly drew back, reluctant to stop what he was doing, but realizing that he needed to give something before taking if they wanted the bond to work.

Matt turned his gave toward Fisk. "Where do you want me, sir?"

Danny let his fingers stroke through Ward's hair, the look on his face loving. "Later," he promised. He was already semi-hard and drew his lover up into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Why don't we start off with you over my knee?" Fisk suggested, figuring that would give him ample opportunity to explore. He stroked his thumb across Matt's lips.

Ward kissed back eagerly, letting Danny take lead. "Yes, Sir..." he said, with a tiny growl of acceptance, making it clear he planned to hold his boyfriend to that 'promise'.

"Yes... please..." Matt begged softly.

Danny embraced Ward, tightly, before sliding his hand down to gently grasp his boyfriend's member, beginning to stroke.

Fisk carefully sat down on the floor and guided Matt across his lap, squeezing his lover's hips before giving his backside a firm smack and then rubbing.

Ward's quickly drawn in breath and involuntary thrust into Danny's hand was accompanied by a low, needy whimper.

Matt hissed softly at the smack, groaning and letting himself go limp over Fisk's lap, after shifting his legs just enough to push his bottom into the perfect position for smacking, fondling, or claiming.

Danny kissed Ward, deep and hard, as he stroked and caressed Ward's member. "I love you so much." He pecked his boyfriend's lips between each word.

Fisk gently stroked for a bit more and then delivered another firm smack, moving his hand a bit lower. He stroked again, slipping a finger between Matt's cheeks to explore.

It didn't take long at all before Ward's member was fully erect and he was panting between kisses. Groaning softly, he let his head fall to rest on Danny's shoulder, his arms tightening around the blonde as he tried to remain upright on suddenly shaky legs.

Matt whined as Fisk began to explore but stopped just short of what Matt wanted. He arched his back instinctively, pushing his bottom up as if in invitation. He was already half-hard.

Danny hugged Ward tightly to himself, supporting his boyfriend's weight. He began to stroke and rub the other man's member a bit more firmly, moving the flask in preparation for when Ward released.

Mordo summoned a bottle of lube to his hand and gave it to Fisk.

Nodding in thanks, Fisk took the lube from the sorcerer and coated a finger with it. He pushed it carefully inside Matt, swatting firmly with his other hand and rubbing.

Ward's quivering became more intense until suddenly, his body stiffened. Only Danny was enabling him to stay upright as he filled the flask his boyfriend held.

Matt let out a low, satisfied, moan as Fisk began to feel inside, his body relaxing just enough the older man could move and manipulate. His member was fully aroused by that point. "Yours..." He whimpered softly.

Danny held the flask until it was completely filled and then carefully pulled it away. Drawing Ward in for another deep kiss, he murmured, "I need to grab some lube...."

"Mine," Fisk agreed, continuing to explore inside Matt. Keeping a careful eye on his lover so he would know when Matt was ready to release, he coated another finger in the lube and pushed that inside his lover.

"Uh huh..." Ward murmured, still coming down from the release and finding it difficult to speak.

"Here..." Stephen quickly handed Danny lube that he had summoned.

Matt let out a whimper that was equal parts need and satisfaction as he felt a second finger breach him, stretching. "...So good..." he sighed, his legs opening further.

"Thank you." Danny took the lube and carefully lowered both himself and Ward to the floor, kissing his boyfriend deeply. He settled himself on Ward, parting the other man's legs.

"You feel _so good_," Fisk whispered. "So right. So perfect." He carefully pushed a third finger inside Matt, stretching his lover a bit more.

“Feels good... you on top of me...” Ward whimpered, blushing. It was hard to describe the feeling of safety and belonging he felt in Danny’s arms... under Danny. “...Home...” he whispered.

Matt groaned and opened his legs further, unable to keep from beginning to rub against his master, needing the friction inside and out.

"You feel good under me," Danny murmured, stroking Ward's cheek. "So good. I love you so much. I need you so much. My heart belongs to you." He let his fingers graze over Ward's entrance.

Fisk let his other hand slide under Matt's body, beginning to stroke and caress his member, shifting the flask to prepare to catch his lover's seed.

Ward drew his knees up toward his shoulders, opening himself up for his lover. "All of me is yours..." he whispered, in a shaky voice.

Matt whimpered and moaned, relishing feeling Fisk claim him. "...More... please more..." he whined. He was so close.

Danny pressed a kiss to Ward's lips and along the line of his jaw. He covered a finger with lube and then carefully pushed it inside his boyfriend, going slow and gentle.

Fisk explored carefully and slowly, finally coating a fourth finger and pushing it inside his lover. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered.

Ward felt himself relaxing as Danny kissed and prepared him. It felt so good, all he could do was lay there, legs up and open, and moan softly with pleasure.

Matt groaned as the fourth finger was pushed in, filling him more than he'd ever thought he'd be filled. The fact it was his lover... his master... filling him, taking control and claiming so completely, made it that much better. "...Yours... only yours..." he sobbed out softly, as he clenched tight around Fisk's fingers and released into the flask.

"I love you." Danny moved his finger inside Ward, exploring carefully and slowly, before he coated a second finger and pushed that inside the other man. He kissed his boyfriend hard and deeply.

"Mine. Only mine," Fisk agreed. He carefully moved his fingers, stretching Matt... preparing his lover for taking Fisk's member inside.

Ward kept his eyes on Danny's face, kissing back just as deeply when Danny kissed him. "I love you with everything I am..." he whispered, letting out moans of pleasure as Danny moved his fingers.

"...Always and only yours..." Matt repeated in a dazed voice. His member was becoming hard again as Fisk moved his fingers inside him. "...Feel so good..." He whimpered, shifting his hips so that Fisk could push deeper. "...More, please... please, master... want to give you everything..." He sobbed softly.

"I won't ever let you go," Danny whispered, his voice low and possessive. "You're _mine_."

Fisk moved Matt carefully, withdrawing his fingers; but only so that he could coat his own member. Even with the preparation, he was very careful and slow as he pushed inside Matt, giving his lover a chance to adjust to Fisk's size.

"Always..." Ward's voice caught in his throat at the feeling of complete possession he felt from Danny. He was completely aroused again, just from his lover's fingers and words.

Matt groaned low and long as Fisk slowly slid into him. Even with all the preparation, he was being stretched further than he'd ever been stretched. It was just shy of painful; a slight sting that felt good because it let Matt feel how much Fisk owned him. He tried to relax, knowing that if he clenched too soon, it would prevent his master from taking him fully. He wanted Fisk buried deep inside of him as far as he could go.

Danny kissed Ward's lips, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. After exploring and widening his fingers a little bit more, he carefully withdrew. He then coated his member with the lube and pushed very carefully and slowly inside the other man, kissing Ward's shoulder.

Fisk went slow and careful, kissing Matt's neck and shoulders. He knew he was big, and he wanted to make sure it felt just as good for his lover as it did for him. He slid his hands down to Matt's hips, gently but possessively grasping them.

Ward groaned as Danny entered him. "...Yeeesss... just like that..." He moaned softly, shifting just enough that Danny could push all the way inside. He shifted his arms, so they were loosely around Danny's shoulders and began to rub Danny's back and arms gently, caressing in time with his lover's movement.

Matt reached up and gripped onto Fisk's shoulder's, holding tightly, then loosening and rubbing before gripping again. "...Yours... yours... yours..." He began to sob softly in time with Fisk's movement. "...Want you deep in me, master..." he whispered.

Danny pressed kisses along Ward's shoulders and chest, beginning to thrust gently into his boyfriend. Every so often, he would whisper loving words of possession against his boyfriend's skin.

Fisk responded to Matt by saying, "Mine," every time. Still careful not to risk tearing, he continued to thrust inside his lover, pressing kisses to Matt's neck.

Ward became fully aroused, the feeling of his lover moving in him- rubbing just right- combined with the words of possession and affection quickly making him ready. "I love you, Danny... my lover... my leader... my heart..." he gasped into Danny's ear. "I will obey you... I will belong to you... forever..." he promised.

Matt moaned softly at the friction inside. Fisk was moving exquisitely slow. The slight sting had disappeared and all that was left was an itch that only his master could scratch. "...Feels so full..." he whispered, in an almost dazed voice. "...Please, master... deeper... harder... please..." Matt begged softly. His member had hardened again, and he couldn't help but clench around Fisk, trying to hold him inside.

"I will _never_ let you go," Danny whispered against Ward's skin. "No matter what happens. _You're mine_." He felt his own release getting closer and he kissed Ward's neck harder, sucking gently on the skin.

Fisk possessively squeezed Matt's hips as he began to thrust harder and faster, going deeper into his lover. "You feel so good surrounding me," he whispered.

Stephen had remained to the side, but he could tell by the sound of Danny's voice how close he was and so he began to chant the spell.

Ward moaned, slanting his head so Danny could reach it easier. Adjusting his legs just a slight bit more, he gasped as the new angle caused Danny to brush the tiny knot of nerves inside him.

Matt began to let out tiny sobs as Fisk thrust into him. It felt so good. He began to rock against his lover, widening his legs in order to let Fisk in further. "Love you so much..." he choked out, his body clenching around Fisk tightly, as if trying to pull him even deeper.

Danny pressed a harder kiss to Ward's neck, leaving a mark behind. He kissed and licked the mark, then moved onto a different part of his boyfriend's neck to leave another love bite.

"I love you," Fisk whispered into Matt's ear. He felt himself harden more inside his lover, tightening his grip on Matt's hips.

Able to tell that Fisk was close, Mordo began to make his own chant.

Ward began to shudder with each stroke Danny made inside of him, the other man having found just the right angle to touch those nerves each time. He felt himself tightening up, preparing to release again.

Matt's fingers clenched around Fisk's shoulders as the tight ring of muscle tightened around the older man's member. Matt could feel him enlarging even more as the older man hardened further and he groaned as the already full feeling he had turned into a feeling of being stuffed. ".... Love you..." He groaned and shifted slightly, gasping when Fisk hit his prostate. "...There... oh please, master..." He sobbed softly as he began to tighten up in preparation to release.

Danny clutched tighter at Ward, his member swelling and growing. As his release hit, he kissed the other man hard on the lips, slipping his tongue inside; claiming Ward in two separate ways.

Fisk made sure he kept hitting that same spot, watching Matt's face to make sure his lover wasn't in pain or discomfort. His grip tightened a fraction as his release washed over him and he pressed their bodies as close together as he could without causing his much smaller lover harm.

Ward opened his mouth wide, accepting Danny's claiming. He could feel his lover release in him, and it set his own release free. He could hear Stephen finish the chant just as he coated Danny and his chest with his seed.

Stephen watched as the contents of the flask floated out and into Danny's skin, a glow enveloping the two as a mark unique to the two of them settled on their skin. He couldn't help but grin as he realized the binding had taken.

Matt was dazed, Fisk's constant stroking against his prostate sending him reeling, close to losing himself in pleasure. It was clear on his face that he was losing focus on everything, but the feeling of his master buried deep inside him... and that it felt really good to him. His own body was in sync with Fisk's... his own release occurring seconds behind the older man's.

Danny slumped over Ward's body, pressing another loving kiss to the other man. _Mine._ The word came through clearly, his mind and heart in total agreement about his relationship with Ward.

Mordo finished his own chant and smiled happily as the contents of Fisk's and Matt's own flask were absorbed into Fisk's skin, generating their own unique mark.

Fisk framed Matt's face in his hands, an awe-filled thought reaching through the bond. _You're so beautiful._

Ward grinned as he heard Danny's words in his head. _Always yours, my heart_, he thought back. He kissed back eagerly. _My master..._

Matt stilled at hearing..._feeling_... his master in his head. _Master? I can feel you! In my head and heart! _A feeling of excited happiness spread through the bond.

_For always. I'm your master for _always_,_ Danny promised, nuzzling against Ward. His happiness and sense of very possessive love came clearly through the bond.

Fisk's own feelings of excitement and happiness matched with and mingled together with Matt's. His thumbs gently stroked his lover's cheeks. _I can feel you too, my love._

Ward continued to nuzzle and kiss, letting Danny feel his complete devotion, love, and satisfaction. _Take me to our quarters, love? We can practice speaking to each other silently while you claim me again, maybe?_ He sent a hopeful feeling to Danny.

Matt was still a bit dazed and now that the adrenaline was wearing down, he could feel the results of being so thoroughly stretched, filled and rubbed inside. He nuzzled against Fisk, letting his feelings of devotion and love leak through with his feelings of desire... but he also let Fisk feel how tender and weary he was. Fisk was his master and would decide if he would be taken again so soon. Matt knew he had a tendency to ask for things that weren't necessarily good for him.

Stephen looked at Mordo. _Our part is concluded. Shall we go to our quarters so I can finish showing you how much I love you, my baron?_

Danny smiled at that, carefully withdrawing from Ward and helping his boyfriend to stand, hugging the other man tightly. _That sounds like a very good idea,_ he agreed.

Fisk carefully pulled free of Matt and stood, gathering the smaller man into his arms. _I'm going to carry you to our quarters, where I can cuddle and hold you until we both fall asleep._ He kissed Matt's head.

_I like that idea very much._ Mordo wrapped his arm possessively around Stephen's waist.

Ward snuggled against Danny before letting his master lead him to their quarters.

_Okay, sir... I like being held by you, _Matt thought, only the tiniest bit of disappointment that Fisk wouldn’t be immediately taking him again. He understood why and part of him was grateful and relieved that his master was taking care of him.

Stephen let Mordo lead him out and to their room.

***

It was the next day, at least as far as they could tell on the spaceship, and Coulson and Grant were in their room, playing a game of cards. Coulson looked a bit thoughtful and the words, _I wonder what Grant will think,_ came through the bond.

Grant blinked at the words, giving his father an amused look. "Did you mean to ask me what I think, daddy? Or did that bleed through without you meaning it to?" He grinned mischievously, before slanting his head. "What would I think about what, exactly?"

Coulson smiled, leaning in, to kiss Grant's head. "I didn't mean for the thought to bleed through then, but I was planning on asking you. Mordo and Stephen haven't really formed any personal connections. I thought perhaps we could invite them here for the evening."

Grant slanted his head. "That would probably be good. We're all going to be traveling together for who knows how long and we should all learn to rely on each other. It's easier to do that if we _know_ each other...."

"I agree," Coulson said, with a warm smile. "If you're happy, I'll send them a message now to invite them."

"Of course, daddy..." He glanced around their quarters. "...Just let me clean up really quick..." he muttered, beginning to pick up articles of clothing that had got dropped and forgotten on the floor, a few books that were scattered around and some other things that were on the chairs. "Prolly shoulda done this earlier..." he said sheepishly, since nearly all the items belonged to him. He was surprised his father hadn't said anything about him tidying up before.

"That's not a problem," Coulson said gently. "I'm glad to see you're leaving your belongings here. Like it's your home. You never would have done that in the past."

Grant bit his lip. "It wasn't because I didn’t feel at home..." he said quietly. "We just were always moving around to various safe houses and such... if I wanted to make sure I didn't leave things behind or lose them, I needed to keep everything put away in places that were easy to pack. But now? Our home will be moving with us, so...."

"You don't need to worry about keeping it tidy," Coulson said gently. "It's not as if the room is untidy."

Grant grinned. "I'll try to remember that. That is the exact opposite of what I was trained to do, though." He laughed. It wasn't clear when he'd been trained that, or if it was a good thing or not, but he wasn't scared or upset, so it was a safe bet it wasn't his parents or Garrett.

Coulson kissed his son's hair, stroking his fingers along the pulse point in Grant's neck. "I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible in our home."

"Daddy... as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. Even if I didn't have anything to tidy and had to walk around naked, I'd be fine. As long as I'm with you. I'm safe with you." Grant slanted his head, so his neck was exposed.

"You'll _always_ be with me," Coulson promised. "I love you. So much." He pressed a kiss to Grant's forehead, still gently stroking over his son's pulse point.

Grant snuggled close at the promise, feelings of safety and contentment carrying through the bond.

Coulson sat down on the bed, gently drawing Grant onto his lap and kissing his son's head. "I love you." Those words were echoed clearly through the bond.

"...Love you too, daddy..." Grant whispered. Even though his own feelings were clear through the bond, he felt it important to voice the words so that Coulson would know that he wanted the older man to know how he was feeling. It was his choice to give everything to Coulson; and he wanted to make sure his father knew that he'd made that choice willingly.

"Do you want to cuddle for a bit more, just us, before I send Mordo and Stephen a message?" Coulson asked softly, pressing a kiss to his son's shoulder.

"Maybe a little... but we can still cuddle when they are here... right?" Grant asked quietly.

"Of course," Coulson replied, without any kind of hesitation. "You can stay sitting on my lap even when they get here; and if you want any other kind of affection, don't hesitate to take what you need."

"Okay, daddy... do you want me to get some snacks together?" Grant asked, eager to please the older man.

"That would be very helpful," Coulson replied, stroking his son's cheek before he took out a comm, sending a message to Mordo.

Grant leaned into the caress, turning his face to kiss his father's hand before getting up and going to retrieve the snacks.

***

Mordo was stretched out on the bed, letting his fingers run through Stephen's hair, as his comm beeped. He reached for it with one hand, while his other hand kept in contact with his lover. "Mordo here."

"It's Phil." Coulson's voice came from the communicator.

Stephen shifted just enough to give Mordo a curious look, but otherwise stayed in place. He was enjoying having his hair played with.

"Do you need something?" Mordo asked, continuing to stroke Stephen's hair.

"I thought you might like to join me and Grant for dinner," Coulson said.

Surprised, Mordo glanced towards his lover. _What do you think?_ he asked.

_I'm okay with it... Are we picking up the food from the kitchen to take back to their quarters? _Stephen thought back.

"Would you like us to pick up food to bring to your quarters?" Mordo asked.

"We'll take care of that," Coulson answered. "If you want to come by in about an hour, we'll have everything ready by then."

"Thank you..." Stephen managed to say, before the connection was cut. Looking at Mordo, he grinned crookedly. "I guess they want to get to know the rest of the crew..." he said, in an almost questioning tone.

"Most of them have some kind of personal connections to each other." Mordo leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Stephen's lips.

"Your only connection is through me... and my only connection was because of what we went through with the snap..." Stephen acknowledged. "It probably would be good to get to know everyone else a bit better." He leaned into the kiss, keeping it gentle and chaste, but opened his mouth just enough to let Mordo take control if he wanted.

Mordo cupped Stephen's cheek, kissing a bit deeper and harder, letting his tongue slide into his lover's mouth. Possessive love came clearly through the bond.

Stephen sighed softly against Mordo's lips, letting his own tongue gently lick at his Master's. A feeling of complete submission was sent back; whatever Mordo wanted to do, Stephen was in the mind-frame to give it to him.

Mordo pulled Stephen closer, sliding his hands down his lover's back, over his bottom and down his legs. He then pushed his hands up under Stephen's shirt, stroking over bare skin.

Stephen continued to kiss, pressing closer and letting out a satisfied hum at Mordo's possessiveness.

Mordo let his hands slide up Stephen's back and then he stroked them down over his lover's hips, pushing Stephen's pants down.

Stephen let out a playful growl as he felt his clothing pushed down, exposing him, then sucked on Mordo's tongue; not too hard, but hard enough to tease, as if he was 'attempting' to take charge. Daring Mordo to put him in his place.

Mordo gave Stephen's backside a fairly mild swat, still kissing his lover deeply. He squeezed Stephen's bottom possessively and then gave another light smack.

Stephen whimpered softly, immediately going from sucking in a demanding way to gently tugging, as if asking permission. He imagined shifting around and bending over so his backside was higher than the rest of him, legs parted so he wasn't hiding anything... but he stopped short of imagining what Mordo would do. It was clear through the bond that he wanted to offer himself up for whatever Mordo wanted to do or take. Spank? Fondle? Probe? Take him? He was Mordo's to use. If Mordo said yes to the mind image.

Mordo's interest and member spiked at the image Stephen sent him and he was quick to agree. _Yes. I want you to do that._

Stephen grinned against Mordo's mouth, carefully pulling away with a quick peck on the lips. Stepping back slowly, he let his pants and underwear fall to the floor, stepping out of them before tugging his shirt off and dropping it on top of them. Now completely naked, he turned and slowly walked to the bed, crawling up onto it, his back to Mordo. Slowly... so Mordo could watch every movement... he bent over until his arms were folded on the bed, head and shoulders down low. He separated his knees wide enough Mordo could fit between them, then pulled them up close enough to his shoulders that it pushed his backside up high. He was completely exposed and at Mordo's mercy.

_I love you, Baron, _he thought through the bond, his desire to submit still very clear.

_I love you so much._ Mordo moved to Stephen's side, settling between his lover's knees, and let his hands stroke down the other man's hips, cupping and gently squeezing his backside. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to the base of Stephen's spine.

Stephen shivered at the kiss, a wave of need spearing through him and the bond. It was hard to keep his thoughts clear of his own ideas. He wanted Mordo to make all the decisions, though, without him influencing, so he managed to do it; by imagining what Mordo looked like between his legs, kissing his spine.

Mordo began to trail kisses up Stephen's spine, giving his lover's backside a gentle smack before rubbing and squeezing. At the same time, he sent the other man a picture of what Stephen looked like from Mordo's perspective; how attractive Mordo found him. How much Stephen was loved.

Stephen let out a tiny moan as Mordo began to smack and fondle his bottom. It was the kisses on his spine that made him feel like melted butter, the sense of love and belonging filling him and echoing back through the bond. His member began to fill, dangling between his legs, just as vulnerable as his backside.

_Mine_. The word came clear through the bond with every gentle smack Mordo delivered; every touch of his hand to his lover's backside; every press of his lips to Stephen's spine. He let his fingers gently graze Stephen's member, the touch teasing but gentle.

_Only yours, _Stephen sent back, his sense of satisfaction at that fact strong. He quivered at the gentle touches, his member growing more. He held still, though. Mordo was in charge and Stephen wanted to know what his master enjoyed when it was left entirely up to him.

Mordo pressed closer, ensuring their bodies were touching in every way possible they could. His hand slid to Stephen's hips, giving each a firm, possessive squeeze, before he gave a gentle smack to each buttock and then leaned in to kiss each spot he'd just swatted.

Stephen groaned and shivered as he felt the smacks, then kisses, to his bottom. It was all he could do to keep from begging his Master to mark him. As it was, a brief thought of Mordo leaving love bite marks and handprints on his backside slipped through before he could refocus on thinking about how it felt.

In response to the thought, Mordo gave a gentle nip with his teeth; not enough to hurt or even to mark. And then he pressed another kiss to each cheek, before giving another pair of smacks; a bit harder now.

Stephen's breath caught at the nip and then he shuddered with a low moan. His member was completely engorged and weeping by this point, but he didn’t touch himself or ask to be touched. He wanted to be possessed completely and take only what he'd been given. He longed to be given an order... something he could obey... even if it was just an order to put his hands behind his back or in front of him to be bound.

Mordo delivered another pair of smacks and another pair of kisses, then another nip, before he whispered, "Give me your hands." His voice was low. Heavy with desire, want, need.

Stephen's breathing was shaky as he shifted, moving his hands behind his back so Mordo could take hold. Now his shoulders and cheek were pressed tight into the bed. His master's need fed his own need. It was nearly overwhelming and carried through the bond.

Kissing the base of Stephen's spine, Mordo conjured a silk rope so that he could carefully tie his lover's hands without scratching the skin. That done, he kissed Stephen's hands, each of the palms, and then began a steady series of smacks to the other man's backside, covering every inch of skin before he leaned in to kiss each cheek.

"Master..." Stephen whimpered in a low, needy voice. He needed what Mordo was doing. Needed to be completely under the older man's control. Needed to give everything to him.

_Mine_. Mordo's voice echoed clearly through the bond. _And I'm _yours_._ He swatted his lover's backside gently, even while continuing to press kisses to the heated skin and along Stephen's spine.

_All of me is yours... and you mine... _Stephen thought, a sense of calm belonging carrying through with the words. Mordo might be taking everything he wanted from Stephen, but he gave away parts of himself with each gentle kiss... Stephen could feel it.

_Everything about us belongs to each other._ Mordo squeezed Stephen's hips and then glided his fingers between his lover's legs, gently caressing the other man's member and then taking a little bit of a firmer hold.

_Yes. _Stephen sighed softly. _Still... I need you in charge... I love you deciding... _He whimpered as he was grasped. _You choosing what is done to me... for me.... I love you, _he thought.

_You belong to me,_ Mordo promised. _I will always be in charge of you. Always be your 'baron'._ He began to swat a little bit harder, turning Stephen's bottom pink under his hand, while the fingers of his other hand continued to play with his lover's member.

_Always... _Stephen let out a tiny sob of need but didn't ask for anything. He wanted only what Mordo chose to give. He wanted to feel his Baron's control over him.

Taking a cue from the image that had crossed Stephen's mind, Mordo began to suck along with kissing his skin, leaving trails of love bites behind.

Stephen chirped out a needy sob. It was hard to think... his focus entirely on what his lover was doing. "I... I can't hold... sir... I can't..." he began to babble. It wasn't clear if he was asking for help to keep from releasing or asking permission, though. The waves of confused, garbled need made it clear he didn't even know what he needed. He just needed.

_I have you, my love. You can let go. I'm here to catch you. Exactly where I will _always_ be._ Mordo let one hand stroke and play with Stephen's member; his other hand smacked and rubbed his lover's bottom. All the while, he kissed Stephen's back and over his now well-warmed bottom.

Stephen didn't even have time to process the order before his body was obeying Mordo, releasing onto the bed beneath with mind shattering spurts. If his face and shoulders hadn't already been pressed onto the bed, he would have fallen onto them. He felt weak like a noodle and was grateful that the wide-open position of his legs gave him some balance, or he would have collapsed completely. Groaning softly, once he was spent, he shivered woozily. He couldn't send words back to his master. What he did send back were all the mixed-up feelings of love, need, desire, contentment, submission... all the confused, almost drugged, sex-haze... everything he felt was pouring through the bond. At the center of it was a faint desire to be used by his Master. Mordo had given him a lot; Stephen wanted him to take now.

Squeezing Stephen's hips, Mordo pressed a hard kiss to the back of his lover's neck, gently sucking on the skin to leave a mark behind. At the same time, he summoned lube to his hand. Coating a finger, he pushed it carefully inside the other man, pressing kisses down Stephen's spine at the same time.

Stephen moaned softly under his breath and held still for Mordo. It felt good being kissed that hard, knowing that there would be evidence left behind. It felt just as good having his master touching him inside, where no one else was ever allowed to touch. He was still letting all his feelings flow through the bond, so it was clear that he enjoyed both things. But what he enjoyed most was that it wasn't his choice. His Baron was doing what he wanted, and Stephen was obeying and bowing to Mordo's wishes.

Mordo moved his finger inside his lover, exploring and claiming the other man both inside and out. A sense of satisfaction came clearly through the bond; the knowledge that his lover would not only be marked with Mordo's claim on the outside, but also would feel Mordo's control inside as well.

Stephen felt like molten lava, his body heating up with desire for his mate. He wondered at the fact that Mordo could do anything with him, _to him_, that he wanted... Stephen was submitting himself fully and would accept anything Mordo decided... but Mordo was choosing to do something that gave Stephen more pleasure. He didn't understand how Mordo wouldn't want to take his own pleasure. A hint of that confusion bled through the bond, but overall, the feelings were still happy, pleasure. _Every part of me... every molecule... is yours, Baron... _he thought, in an almost sluggish way; still sated and mind-dazed from the orgasm Mordo had given him.

_Every part of you is mine,_ Mordo agreed. _And every part of me is yours, my love. You are more important to me than the very air I breathe._ Still kissing his way along his lover's body, he coated a second finger in lube and pushed that carefully inside his lover, exploring now with two fingers.

_You are the air I breathe... _Stephen thought, with a hint of desperation. Maybe it was cliched, but if Mordo was suddenly no longer there, Stephen didn't know if he _could_ go on breathing. Just the thought of his master being gone filled him with anxiety and caused his breath to catch in his throat. He forced himself to take several slow breaths and focus on Mordo's fingers inside him, proving that his lover was with him and was not gone, a bit rattled by the near panic attack he'd just fought back. "Feels so good, Baron..." he whispered out loud, letting the older man feel all the good feelings he felt when the older man breached him and rubbed deep inside. The panic was still there, buried deep, but it wasn't controlling him, and he was able to ignore it by focusing on his master and the love they had for each other.

Mordo leaned in and kissed the back of Stephen's neck, sucking to leave behind a mark. "You feel good," he whispered. "I won't _ever_ leave you again, my love. I promise. You never have to fear that I'll be gone."

_I believe you... _Stephen thought, as he whined softly at feeling the bruise forming on his neck. _Your mark on me will remind me...._

_I'll keep marking you,_ Mordo promised. _I'll make sure you never forget._

_Thank you, Baron... _Stephen whined softly, but it was an accepting whine filled with need. His body quivered from his need to give everything to his master that was asked, if Mordo asked.

_I love you._ Mordo kissed the back of his lover's neck.

_I adore you... _Stephen thought back wistfully.

Mordo carefully withdrew his fingers from Stephen, but only so that he could coat his member in the lube and push inside his lover.

Stephen quivered, groaning long and low as Mordo pushed in. He could feel the stretch, feel himself filled and it was everything he could have begged for; his master taking his own pleasure from him. He only wished he could give more.

Mordo gently grasped Stephen's hips, beginning to thrust deeper into his lover. _You're giving me _everything_, my love,_ he promised.

_You are happy? You are getting what you want? _Stephen thought hopefully, even as he pressed his face into the bed, open mouthed, breathing becoming more rapid as he whimpered and moaned.

_You are what I want,_ Mordo answered honestly. He began to thrust a bit harder, faster, deeper. He squeezed Stephen's hips possessively and then clasped his lover's backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

Stephen's groan was pure lust. Having his hands bound behind him caused each thrust to push him forward slightly and he clinched around his master, wanting to make himself tighter for the older man.

Mordo felt himself swelling and growing inside Stephen. He pressed a kiss to his lover's neck, trailing a series of kisses down Stephen's spine. _I love you so much._

_I love you. _Stephen could feel Mordo growing in him and he loved the feeling. He wished he could feel full of his master all the time.

_Mine._ Mordo began to speak the word in time with the thrusts, kissing and caressing other parts of Stephen's body as he did so.

"Yours...." Stephen began to whisper... chant directly after each of Mordo's declarations. His member began to harden again, and he began to let out tiny sobs as he was pushed forward then pulled back with each thrust, the action causing his nipples to drag on the bed and become more sensitive.

Mordo slipped his hand beneath Stephen, stroking and playing with his member. His other hand slid over his lover's front, giving each of Stephen's nipples a gentle stroke and squeeze.

Stephen couldn’t stop himself. He was so sensitive and ached to be owned by Mordo. He began to beg the older man to do things to him that he never would have voiced before he gave himself completely to the older sorcerer. He thought and spoke graphically how he wanted to be used. If Mordo deigned to give him even a tiny portion of what he begged for, he'd be feeling the older man in him for days after.

Mordo would have never wanted to hurt Stephen, but he did like the idea of his lover feeling him for a long time afterwards. He kissed his lover's neck and angled the other man to make it easier to thrust harder...faster.

Stephen had to close his eyes. Unable to hold himself in place because his arms were tied behind his back, he had to rely completely on Mordo to hold him in place and keep him from being pushed forward too hard. Had to completely trust his master not to hurt him, even if accidently. That trust was there, and it thrummed through the bond. Focusing only on what he felt as Mordo claimed him with progressively harder, faster, and possessive thrusts, Stephen felt himself beginning to have a hazy awareness of everything but Mordo, his master the only thing worth his notice.

Mordo pressed kisses to the back of Stephen's neck and down his spine, whispering soft, loving words over and over again; how much he loved and needed the other man. Just how important Stephen was to him. The emotions carried clearly through the bond, matching what he was saying.

Stephen's breathing was near panting by this point, tiny mewling, needy groans escaped his mouth, his cheek pressed tight against the bed. He'd be embarrassed at the fact he was close to drooling, but at that moment, all that existed was Mordo, and Mordo inside him. Waves of love, need, want poured through the bond to the Baron, even as the feelings he sent toward Stephen contributed to his blissed out mental state.

Mordo felt his release grow close as he swelled inside Stephen. Driven by pure, animalistic need, he reached forward and closed his teeth around the nape of his lover's neck; not hard, but definitely possessive.

Stephen gasped at the possessive bite, clenching tight around Modo, his own member hardening again at the action.

Mordo began to suck along with bite at the nape of his lover's neck, reaching under Stephen to begin stroking his member at the same time.

Stephen's panting increased as Mordo worked on him. It didn't take long at all before he was spilling on the bed again, only Mordo's firm grip keeping him from collapsing.

Mordo's own release followed only moments later and he slumped down across Stephen's body, kissing his lover's shoulder, gently releasing the red tie, and then embracing the other man tightly. Waves of possessive love swept from him through the bond to Stephen.

Stephen shivered uncontrollably, his body quaking as his body slowly came down from the high of being possessed so completely. He could feel Mordo's emotions buffeting him and knew his own were flowing to his master just as strongly. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even think words. All he could do was lay under his master, bottom up high so Mordo could remain buried in him, whimpering in sated, dazed tones.

Kissing the back of Stephen's neck, Mordo embraced his lover tightly, his breath coming out in short pants. He didn't speak, but the emotions flowing to his lover were so intense, he might as well have been shouting them.

Eventually, Stephen's breathing had calmed enough that he wasn't panting any longer. He was still under Mordo, bottom up high, but he didn't try and move. Feeling his master blanketing him was soothing in its own right and he liked feeling small, helpless and controlled by the other man. He loved Mordo and was happy to be completely owned and dominated by the other. He wasn't even attempting to pull his feelings back a little. Every little thing he felt, or thought was broadcast to Mordo, no barriers.

Mordo pressed light, gentle kisses all over Stephen's shoulders and down his back, covering his neck too. It was clear he enjoyed blanketing the other man just as much as Stephen liked it and while they had both released, Mordo was perfectly content to snuggle with his lover.

Eventually, Stephen was able to think words, even if speaking them was still difficult. _How long do you think we can stay like this? _he thought. _I like you being on top of me... in me... while we just snuggle... _The feelings accompanying the question were sheepish, but it was obviously the truth.

_We've got a bit of time before we meet Phil and Grant,_ Mordo answered. _But we can always cuddle again like this when we come back._ He kissed Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen sighed happily. _Maybe cuddling again later would be a good idea... we probably should get cleaned up before going to see them... _Stephen's feelings were amused and almost proud at the fact that he had to get cleaned up because he'd been so thoroughly owned by Mordo.

_You're right,_ Mordo agreed, before reluctantly withdrawing from his lover. Standing, he reached out to help Stephen stand as well, drawing his lover in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Stephen's legs were shaky, and he leaned on Mordo heavily as he was set on his feet. He returned the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to accept Mordo's tongue, feeling the other man possess him through the kiss like he'd possessed him through taking him earlier.

Mordo kissed Stephen thoroughly, giving his backside a gentle squeeze before he led his lover by the hand into the bathroom, where they could wash up.

***

Twenty minutes later and exactly an hour after Mordo had told Coulson they'd come visit he and Grant in their quarters, Stephen was standing slightly behind Mordo as the older man knocked on Coulson's door.

"Come in," Coulson called, from where he was sitting on one of the couches, Grant next to him. His arm was wrapped around his son's shoulders.

Mordo opened the door and stepped into the room, guiding Stephen inside with him.

"Good evening, Director..." Stephen smiled crookedly. "...Grant."

"Hi!" Grant smiled back, a hint of shyness sneaking through, but overall seeming very confident. Being bonded to his father had helped the younger man a lot.

"Please have a seat." Coulson indicated the couch opposite. "Make yourselves at home. We have other drinks than those set out already," he added.

"Thank you." Mordo sat down, drawing Stephen onto the couch next to him.

Stephen pressed as close to Mordo as Grant was pressed to Coulson, which is to say there wasn't any space between the two. The only reason he wasn't sitting on Mordo's lap was because the other man hadn't put him there. He glanced at the offered drinks. "These are fine... thank you. How are you both settling in to being in space?" he asked with a smile, genuinely curious. He'd already been in space. Granted, he hadn't paid much attention to what was happening outside the spaceship; and, once on Titan, had focused on stopping Thanos, but him being in space before was still fact.

Grant's smile grew. "I didn't think there'd be windows, but Tony made sure we have windows. The view is just awesome!"

Coulson smiled at his son's enthusiasm and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's nicer and cozier here," he admitted. "There's more time to spend on a personal level with people." He kissed Grant's cheek. "I suspect there might be more than just windows Tony put in."

"You're probably right." Mordo glanced around the room. "I only know of him through Stephen, but Tony's always seemed the kind of person to add in surprises when he can."

Grant blinked at the idea that there would be more than just windows and he hadn't noticed yet. "What kind of things, daddy?"

Stephen chuckled softly. "I happen to know he wanted things to be as comfortable as possible, even if we were in space. I overheard him telling Pepper so. That's why he made certain each couples’ quarters had its own bath; even though from what I know, spaceships usually try and conserve on items that use water. And I'm pretty sure he set up Friday on the ship so that if we had need of anything back on Earth, we could quickly and easily communicate.... But I doubt that's what your father is referring to...."

"There might not be anything," Coulson commented, threading his fingers through Grant's hair. "But it wouldn't surprise me if anything was included."

"We've got plenty of supplies, at least, to hold us until we reach a new planet," Mordo commented.

"Do we actually have a destination in mind?" Stephen asked curiously, figuring if anyone would know, it would be Coulson.

Grant looked toward his father his own face expectantly curious.

"We don't have a specific destination, but we do have a route that's more or less planned out," Coulson answered. "You can gain access to the maps through the computer."

Stephen nodded. "It might be a good idea for all of us to look at the route. In case something happens, everyone will at least have an idea of what the plan was so that we can work on fixing whatever the problem is."

Grant nodded. "Makes sense. We can look at it later, though... right now, I want to eat." His stomach growled to give strength to his words.

Smiling, Coulson retrieved both his and Grant's plates, settling both so that he could feed himself and his son at the same time.

Mordo did much the same, sneaking kisses from Stephen between bites.

Grant was used to his father feeding him by this point in time. It was something the older man had begun doing shortly after adopting Grant and enjoyed doing; and something Grant enjoyed having done, so neither saw a sense in not doing it when the situation didn't call for Grant to act autonomous.

Stephen wasn't quite as used to being taken care of completely. He didn't argue Mordo feeding him, however. He was still feeling clingy and needy from their earlier round of lovemaking, so Mordo taking control over his food felt natural and good. He ate what Mordo fed him, even the items he normally would have not put on his plate.

Coulson gave his son lots of affection between feeding him bites of food, kissing his cheek or his forehead and letting waves of love flow from him through the bond towards his son.

Mordo kept touching, stroking, kissing Stephen as he fed his lover, his own feelings of happiness and contentment coming clearly through the bond.

Both Grant and Stephen were flushed by the time dinner had finished, the feelings of love and affection buffeting them. Once the dinner was completed, Grant reluctantly stood- he'd been enjoying Coulson's kisses- and gathered the dirty plates.

Stephen also reluctantly stood. He'd been enjoying the more innocent kisses and affection as well. He gathered the dirty silverware and glasses. "We can take these to the canteen area, put them in the washer... be back in five minutes? If that is acceptable?" he asked Mordo for permission, even though he doubted the other man would say no to cleaning up. One thing they did not want to attract on the ship were rodents or other creatures that might subsist on spilled food or unclean conditions.

Mordo nodded. "That's fine." He had the fleeting thought of Stephen laying across his lap when his lover returned; but as he didn't want to embarrass his lover, he didn't make it a request or dwell on the image.

Coulson smiled at Grant, silently giving his permission...and also picturing his son sitting on his lap when Grant returned.

Stephen smiled at his lover. He couldn't say the idea didn't hold appeal; it was clear in the feelings he sent back to Mordo that he liked the idea. Glancing at the couch, he knew it would be easy enough to do too; the couch was U shaped and with Mordo sitting in the middle, Stephen could easily lay over his lap and be fully supported on either end.

Grant grinned at Coulson, sending back his own thought of him laying over his father's lap. He'd been wanting to try out the couches that Tony had specially made the moment he'd seen them.

They'd both soon disappeared with the items, leaving Mordo and Coulson alone for a few moments.

"Do you think they'll be talking about us?" Grant asked Stephen curiously, as he rinsed off a plate and put it into the dishwasher.

"I don't know... but if they do, I can't imagine it will be bad..." Stephen smiled, rinsing his own dishes to put in the wash.

***

Mordo and Coulson carried on a casual conversation, getting to know each other a bit more without delving into anything more personal that might be hard to talk about.

"Did you ever think about having the kind of relationship you have now with Stephen before you met him?" Coulson asked.

"No." Mordo smiled a bit at the memory. "The only person I ever felt anything like that for was Stephen; and due to my own folly, I nearly lost the most important person in the world to me. Being here with him has been like everything I ever wanted coming to me."

Coulson nodded in understanding. "I can't imagine not having Grant in my life now."

***

Stephen and Grant were holding their own conversation.

"I remember you being on a list Garrett had of people HYDRA hoped to recruit. He always said you were too proud to join an organization that only wanted lap dogs and cannon fodder, unless you were given a top position. Which the top leaders wouldn't accept...." Grant smiled apologetically. "You don’t seem that proud to me, though... especially not with the relationship you and Mordo have...."

"Mordo is the only one I'd submit fully to..." Stephen smiled back. "And I am proud. He wasn't wrong. I would have never joined them."

"I wish I hadn't. The only good thing to come from my following Garrett into that pit of vipers was daddy finding me..." Grant sighed.

"How did you two decide to... I mean, usually these types of pairings are between lovers, not parent and child..." Stephen faltered as he attempted to find the right words.

***

"You had five years to get used to being in each other’s lives," Mordo commented. "Has it ever been difficult?"

"Difficult? No," Coulson replied. "Taking Grant in was the best decision I could ever have made. My only regret is that I didn't act sooner. There were a lot of red flags I missed because I assumed, I had the relevant information."

"He does seem to be thriving under your care," Mordo commented.

Coulson smiled at that. "Our relationship is more of a unique one, but I believe it fulfils a need we both have. I'm actually very glad we were able to join the rest of you here. It's been really good for Grant to see other people in similar positions to him. And I think being here generally will help him grow even more."

***

"When daddy got me... I had worked for him under false pretenses for nearly a year. He viewed all his team as his family and when he discovered Garrett abusing me, his protective inclinations kicked in." Grant's voice was soft. "The problem is... I wasn't really used to being cared about. Never had been. The only thing I understood was power and control and if he didn't have that over me, I couldn't trust that he'd keep me safe. So, he gave me what I needed to feel safe. He took control. He made me feel he had control, so I felt safe... so I confessed." Grant looked down.

"So, he punished you and forgave you and put you on a new path. So, he dominated you to put you at ease. That still..."

Grant interrupted Stephen. "He never was interested in me sexually. And to be honest, once I finally got it through to my body that certain actions didn’t require me to 'perform', I didn’t react sexually. He only ever wanted to take care of me and teach me and show love and affection. He wanted to be my father."

Stephen nodded. "I understand that... just curious why you kept up with the dominance and submission."

***

"I think maybe that's a hope everyone has," Mordo commented.

"What about you and Stephen?" Coulson asked, unable to hide his own curiosity. "How did you two come to form your own relationship?"

"Ours is still fairly new, though it had its roots several years ago," Mordo answered. "I... made a mistake. I disagreed with how he'd handled a situation. And I left. My pride wouldn't allow me to reach out, even when I knew how terribly I missed him. Even when I regretted my actions and wanted to be in his life again. It wasn't until...."

"Until he was gone for five years?" Coulson finished.

Mordo nodded. "He'd always been where I could reach out to him. When half of the world's population disappeared, I wanted to be there. To be with him. And then I got to the Sanctum and he was gone. It was devastating."

***

Grant nodded. "Remember how I said I'd never had anyone who showed care for me? Who acted like family _should_ act? My whole life had been an act of obeying one dominant personality after another. Never making my own choices and decisions. When it came time to step out on my own and choose... decide... I didn’t know how to. And I was terrified. So, daddy took over because I couldn't function if I wasn’t being given orders. Luckily, he feels some bit of satisfaction keeping me under his control, because I honestly don't feel safe if I'm left to my own devices for too long. I'm better than I was. He's worked with me to help me grow more independent. But there will always be part of me that won't feel completely safe or happy unless I have him to run home to and obey." He finished up his last plate just as Stephen finished with the last glass.

"It's not a bad thing... drawing comfort and security from someone dominating you. Especially if it is someone who loves you as much as your father obviously does." Stephen closed the door on the now full dishwasher and turned it on. "Ready to head back?"

***

Coulson winced. "I can more than imagine that." After all, he and Grant had been two of the lucky ones. They hadn't lost each other. But so many people had. And losing someone you loved but had been separated from was likely almost worse than losing family members who you hadn't argued or quarreled with. "I take it you went back to the Sanctum as soon as everyone came back?"

"I didn't sleep," Mordo admitted. "I didn't shower. The only thing that drew me out of that pit of despair was knowing that Stephen was back. I finally had a second chance to make things right with him."

***

"Yeah...let's go..." He grinned at Stephen, motioning the older man to lead the way.

When they got back to the quarters, they made sure to make enough noise they'd be heard before going back inside.

Coulson and Mordo both looked up, clearly happy to see their partners, as Grant and Stephen entered the room. Coulson held both arms out to Grant; Mordo only held one out to Stephen, but it was clear he wanted his lover just as much.

Grant immediately moved into Coulson's arms, sitting in such a way he could wrap his own arms around the older man in a hug and put his head on his shoulder.

Stephen did the exact same with Mordo.

Coulson kissed the side of Grant's head. "Did you two have a good conversation while you were gone?"

Mordo kissed Stephen's shoulder, threading his fingers through his lover's hair.

"I think so..." Grant glanced toward Stephen for confirmation.

"It was enlightening..." Stephen agreed. "Apparently, I was on HYDRA's list before they even crawled out of the woodwork... " he said to Mordo.

Mordo frowned, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around his lover. "At least they'll have no chance of getting to you here."

"I think we'll all be safe from them here." Coulson tightened his arms a bit around his son's waist.

"Might actually be able to relax... not look over our shoulders constantly," Grant said.

"That's good... I think everyone needs to be able to relax their guard..." Stephen agreed.

Mordo wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Stephen, the image of his lover across his knee once more flickering to mind. He kissed the other man's head.

"I think we could all do with that kind of relaxing," Coulson said.

Stephen thought, _Please, Baron? I'd like that._

"Vacation..." Grant grinned.

Mordo gently moved Stephen into position, placing his hands gently on his lover's back and bottom.

Coulson didn't bat an eyelid. "Exactly," he agreed with his son.

Stephen shifted enough that he could cross his arms and prop his head in them, facing the other two. "It's been a while since I had a vacation. I was surprised when Wong encouraged us to join everyone, to be honest."

Grant grinned. "I'm glad you came." He sent his father a mental picture of him holding Grant like Mordo was holding Stephen.

"I think your brother was fully aware of the fact you needed a vacation," Mordo commented, beginning to gently rub and stroke down Stephen's back and over his bottom.

Responding to Grant's mental image, Coulson moved his son into the same position, gently rubbing Grant's back.

Sending Coulson feelings of love, Grant settled much the same as Stephen, a mirror opposite with a small table between them. "Wanna play a game?" he asked the sorcerer, pulling a game he had set on the table earlier to where Stephen could see it.

Stephen looked at the box. "Battleship? I haven’t played that in years. I was still a child..." he sounded bemused at seeing the game on the spaceship.

Coulson smiled at that, rubbing his son's lower back gently, sending Grant waves of love in return. "We have other games if you want to play something else after...."

"Perhaps it will bring back some happy memories," Mordo commented, gently rubbing over Stephen's backside.

"Yeah... okay. I'll play." Stephen smiled.

Grant began putting out the pieces. "Great! If you all want to play too, we could do teams. Or play something else..." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the Doms.

"We can play in teams," Coulson commented.

"Doms versus subs?" Mordo suggested.

"We'll have to move for that... we can see each other’s board otherwise..." Grant said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we play in our couples like this...and the next game, we can play Doms versus subs?" Coulson suggested.

Mordo smiled. "That works just as well for me," he commented.

"Well, it's settled, then. Do you want to start?" Stephen asked the other couple.

"Sure. D-5..." Grant began.

***

Ward was stretched out on one of the two couches in their quarters, wearing a pair of jogging shorts. He'd taken a shower and was waiting for it to be dinner time before getting dressed, so was reading a book on the galaxy... not that it would help him recognize anything of where they were going. He was pretty sure they'd already left their galaxy. "Do you think Asgard was close to where we are now?" he asked out loud, curiosity in his voice.

Danny had sat down next to Ward on the couch, leaving it up to his boyfriend if Ward wanted to snuggle or otherwise get affection, but staying close enough that it would only take a small move for Ward to snuggle. "It's possible," he answered. "We can always ask Thor, if you'd like."

"Yeah. Next time we see him. I'll have to ask..." Ward said, shifting slightly so his head was on Danny's lap. "Never realized how interesting space could be... never had time to read stuff that wasn't related to the business before...."

"You have time now...not only for reading, but for anything else you enjoy." Danny stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. The thought filtering through the bond was just how much he liked being able to touch and stroke Ward. He'd always wanted the chance to show the other man affection.

Ward grinned over his shoulder at Danny. "Always?" he couldn't help but ask. "Even when I was being an ass to you?" His own feelings of contentment and happiness at Danny's affection carried through the bond.

"_Always_," Danny replied. "If you'd given me the chance, I would have hugged you that first time I came back."

"If I hadn't been afraid of angering my father by being weak and useless... I would have welcomed a hug..." Ward's voice was sad.

"You can get a hug any time now," Danny murmured, leaning over to kiss the side of Ward's head. "Any kind of affection you want. I'll never hold back."

Ward paused and then, sending a quick thought to Danny so he wouldn't startle the other man, quickly got up and crawled onto the other man's lap. He was facing him, straddling him so he could press as much of himself as possible against him and wrapped his arms around his lover's chest in a tight hug before letting his head rest on Danny's shoulder. Nuzzling against Danny's neck, he asked, in a tiny voice, "Hold onto me now?"

Danny wrapped his arms tightly around Ward, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I won't let you go," he promised. "I'm going to hold on tight...hold onto you...forever."

Ward was able to relax at those words. He trusted Danny. If the other man said he'd never leave, he wouldn't. He snuggled a bit closer, shifting his legs so that they were hugging Danny as well, tucking his toes under Danny's backside. "I love you..." he said softly; at the same time, he thought the words and sent waves of contented affection and love through the bond.

"I love you too. So very much so." Danny's own intense emotions carried clearly through the bond. His love and need to be close to Ward were strong. He nuzzled the top of Ward's head and kissed his ear. "You've made me so happy," he whispered.

"By acting like a clingy toddler?" Ward asked impishly. He knew it wasn't that. But he couldn't get enough of hearing how much Danny wanted him; and how giving himself to the other man was a good thing... a gift. He'd spent so much of his life feeling like a useless burden or waste of space.

Kissing the side of Ward's head, Danny responded, "By letting me hold onto you. By being with me. You've given me something I thought I would never have...and so much more."

"You've given me something I never had before... safety and a feeling of belonging... " he whispered against Danny's neck.

"That's because you belong with me...to me...and I belong to you and with you." Danny kissed Ward's hair. "I'm glad I was able to finally convince you of that."

"I'm just glad you didn't give up on me... I was so scared it took a lot longer than it should have..." Ward looked up and kissed Danny on the cheek before returning to nuzzling his neck and shoulder.

"You were more than worth the wait," Danny said honestly. "Giving up on you would have been giving up on something I wanted more than anything else."

"And now I belong to you... all of me. And it doesn't scare me..." Ward sounded amazed at that fact.

"You know I won't treat you badly," Danny said softly. "And you can feel how much I love you and how important you are to me. I'm glad of the bond, because I think that's something you need to feel all the time."

"It has provided me with reassurance I didn't know I needed," Ward admitted, before leaning up and kissing Danny chastely, making it clear through the bond that he wanted to make Danny happy and feel good.

Danny kissed Ward, cupping the side of his face. _You make me very happy. And you definitely make me feel good,_ he promised.

Ward smiled happily at that. "That makes me happy," he admitted.

"Good." Danny murmured the word against Ward's lips. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved."

"So, do you..." he said to Danny.

"You make me happy," Danny replied, letting his thumb stroke over Ward's cheek.

"And I hope to do so for a very long time," Ward answered.

"I'm certain you will." Danny kissed Ward's neck.

Ward shivered and slanted his head, so his throat was bared to Danny. It was instinctive and caught him by surprise, which carried through the bond, but he thought about it for a split second and realized it felt right. It made him feel good to be that vulnerable to his master; for his life to be in Danny's hands. That carried through the bond as well.

"It's okay," Danny whispered into his lover's neck. "How you're feeling? It's okay." He kissed Ward's neck again. "You're mine. I'll protect you. I'll love you. I won't ever stop."

Ward's breathing caught for a moment, then he relaxed. He believed Danny. "...Love you... need you so much..." he whispered.

"I need you, just as much." Danny kissed the other side of his neck. "If I wasn't with you, my life would be much bleaker."

"Feels like I got the better end of the bond... you've taken on so much responsibility for me..." Ward said hesitantly, leaning against Danny and shifting his head again so the other man could reach his neck easily.

Danny continued kissing and nuzzling into his lover's neck. "It's a responsibility I want to take on for you," he whispered. "You're my world."

"Most people would question a grown man giving up all responsibility to himself for another.... think he wasn't really a man." While his words had said most people, his thoughts had gone directly to his father with a lost little boy feeling of pain, confusion and 'why didn't he love me?'

"There was something wrong with him, not you." Danny wrapped his arms tighter around Ward in response to the emotions coming from his lover. "You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be taken care of. Knowing what you need doesn't make you less." He didn't voice it out loud, but his regret came clear through the bond. That he hadn't been there for Ward and his best friend had had to suffer alone.

Ward let his head rest on Danny's shoulder, nuzzling against him gently. His emotions were a mixture of love, acceptance and affection for his master, contrasting with the hurt child he had been. "I feel like I'm behaving like a child, abdicating everything to you. I want you to have everything, though. I don't really know how to take care of myself. Business, yes... but I'm so inadequate for anything not relating to money and even that... Joy had more a head for it than I did. I have no clue what I'm good at. Other than obeying. I'm good at that usually. It's hard not to feel pathetic. Even if what I'm good at aligns perfectly with what I want and what you want from me...." He sighed.

"There's a whole lot of things you're good at," Danny murmured. "When I came back and saw you that first time...I was _so happy_ to see you. Maybe you're good at obeying and being my sub, but you're good at so much more. You're far stronger than you give yourself credit for." Still holding Ward, he let himself experience the images he'd had of Ward when they were children; the glimpses that let him see there was a side of Ward that would be his friend if Danny could draw that side out. And then, later, seeing Ward again...how happy he'd been to see the other man. His emotions matched the words he spoke out loud. "I always wanted to be with you."

Ward sniffed, clearing his throat and tried not to cry. He felt so inadequate... so worthless sometimes... that Danny's total love, devotion and belief in him honestly scared him. He was so afraid of failing the other man, making a mistake that couldn't be forgiven, hurting his friend and now lover. "I don't deserve you..." he whispered but tightened his grip instead of trying to get away. "I'll do my best to make you proud of me... not regret the chance you've given..." he continued in a bit of a stronger voice, though it was obvious he was still fighting tears.

"You do deserve me," Danny insisted. "You've always deserved someone to be in your corner. To love you unconditionally. _To put you first_. And I won't ever stop doing that. You're the most important person in my life, Ward. I would do _anything_ to make you happy."

Unable to help himself, Ward began crying quietly, tears falling down his face. Sitting up, he kissed Danny. It wasn't chaste. It was desperate, as if he was afraid that this was all a dream and he was going to wake up alone.

Danny kissed back, hugging Ward tightly to himself. Through the bond, three words kept repeating over and over, backed up with the emotions he felt. _I love you. I love you._

Finally pulling back long enough to breath, Ward let out a shaky, tear-filled laugh, embarrassed and ashamed at the fear he knew Danny had to be feeling from him. He leaned forward and kissed Danny again, a bit more calmly, but just as desperate. _I'm sorry... _he thought. _I trust you... I do... I can't stop from being afraid, though...._

_I know_. Danny cupped the side of Ward's face. _I never told you how grateful and happy I've been since we got together. That you've given yourself to me...I've never ever received something as precious as your love._

Ward pulled back again, swallowing. "I do love you. More than I've ever loved _anyone_..." he whispered against Danny's lips. "The best choice I could have ever made was to give myself completely to you...to belong to you..." He leaned in again, but didn't kiss this time, content to just breathe in his master's breath and let Danny take control over what happened next.

Danny brushed his lips tenderly against Ward's; gently, not roughly. _You're so precious to me...._ The words whispered through the bond; almost as if Danny hadn't meant to think them, but that didn't make them any less true.

Ward smiled crookedly at that and let himself slump into Danny, letting his mouth fall open slightly so that Danny could dominate the kiss, dominate him.

Danny let his tongue slip into Ward's mouth, his hand cradling the back of his lover's head. _Mine. Forever,_ he promised.

Ward opened up for Danny, giving everything, he could in the kiss, accepting whatever Danny offered. _Yours, _he thought back, in contented satisfaction.

A feeling of contentment and possessive love came clearly through the bond as Danny kissed his lover, stroking the back of Ward's head, letting his fingers tangle in the other man's hair.

Ward continued to kiss and nuzzle Danny, making his feelings of complete devotion and desire to make Danny feel good very clear.

_What do you want to do?_ Danny sent the question to Ward as he continued to kiss his lover. _What would you like me to do to you?_

_I want you to take from me... take me... in whichever way will make you happiest, _Ward thought, before sending several different images. Him pleasuring Danny before they'd needed to stop to perform the ritual correctly. Danny taking him during the ritual, claiming him deep inside. And several other more intense or less intense ways he thought Danny could claim and show ownership, before ending with a questioning feeling; as if asking Danny what he would like.

Danny kissed a bit deeper before moving back to breathe, pressing a kiss to Ward's neck. _We got interrupted then,_ he thought with a grin, in response to the image of Ward pleasuring him. He cupped his lover's face in his hands. "I want you to get just as much pleasure as I do."

"You always give me pleasure..." Ward blushed, giving a tiny smile. "...Making you happy and giving you what you ask of me gives me pleasure...." he whispered, leaning down so he could kiss Danny's neck. Peppering tiny kisses against the other man, he slowly worked his way down Danny's chest, sliding back and down onto the floor between Danny's knees before looking up at his mate with an adoring, but questioning look, asking permission.

Danny reached down and clasped Ward's face in his hands, his own expression loving. That emotion came clear through the bond, along with non-verbal permission.

Grinning brightly, Ward leaned forward and nuzzled against Danny through the material of his trousers, letting his hands rub gently against the other man's thighs.

Letting his fingers stroke through Ward's hair, Danny pictured his lover removing Danny's pants; but with a questioning hint, not wanting to force the other man into anything, but letting him know the action would be welcome.

A playful impulse came to Ward, carrying through the bond and he followed through, carefully unsnapping Danny's pants while he slowly and gently tugged the zipper down with his teeth.

"I love you." Danny sent the words through the bond, at the same time as speaking them out loud. He stroked his fingers through Ward's hair and down his neck, sliding his hands down his lover's back and then up under Ward's shirt.

Ward shivered as Danny stroked him, sending back waves of love as well as the words, _I love you. _Tucking his fingers in the waistband of pants and underwear, he carefully tugged the material down to expose his mate before nuzzling against him again, inhaling deeply so he could 'scent' his lover and feathering kisses on the now exposed area.

Danny's response was immediate. He shuddered and couldn't help moaning, his fingers pressing a bit harder against Ward's bare back. The stroking became a bit firmer; like a massage. It was clear through the bond he wanted to make Ward feel good as well.

Humming softly in pleasure at Danny's reaction, Ward continued what he was doing, the kisses becoming firmer, some of them open mouthed so he could lick where he kissed. _You taste so good... _he thought to his master.

_You feel so good._ That's what Danny meant to say in response, at least. In reality, he thought the words probably came through a bit garbled; concentrating enough to form words when Ward was working magic with his mouth was nearly impossible.

A feeling of pride shot through Ward as he could sense how his actions were affecting his lover and he put a bit more pressure behind the kisses, a bit more stroking with his tongue as his fingers began to massage Danny's hips and legs.

Danny groaned as he began to swell in response to his lover's actions, his hands sliding and squeezing over Ward's bare back, stroking over his skin. Mixed in with the possession was a sense of protectiveness; that Danny planned to always look after his lover.

Ward's sense of security and confidence grew as he felt the possessive protectiveness and felt his love growing in response to his actions. He continued to nuzzle and kiss, but once Danny had grown enough, he licked up his length and then drew the other man into his mouth, sucking gently.

Mouth opening in a soundless gasp, Danny pressed his hands tighter against Ward's back. It didn't take much for him to feel his release close and he sent his lover a silent warning.

Instead of pulling back, Ward opened his mouth a little further, sliding down Danny's member to take in more of him, beginning to suck just a slight bit harder, as if trying to draw a drink through a straw, while letting his tongue run up and down his master's length.

It took only a moment for Danny's release to hit him. His fingers clenched on his lover's body and his own body arched as his orgasm rocked over him, taking his breath away. The only thought in his mind was his lover's name.

Ward held his breath and rode out Danny's release, swallowing so that he wouldn't choke, but not pulling away at all. When it was over and he could sense Danny relaxing, he slowly pulled off with one last lick and a small kiss, then lay his head on Danny's lap and just breathed, shocked at his own behavior; and how much he'd liked doing that for his mate._ Love you... _he thought, his feelings serene.

_I love you so much,_ Danny thought back, tangling his fingers in Ward's hair. "I'm so glad you're in my life," he said out loud. "I never knew what I was missing until now."

"Me either.... I never would have allowed myself to dream about having a life like this... with you... being so happy and safe and... and just everything..." His voice caught in his throat and he impulsively kissed Danny's thigh.

"I want you to be happy," Danny murmured. "It's important to me that you are. I want you to feel safe. And loved." Things he knew Ward had been lacking in for years.

"With you, I am. I do..." Ward breathed, looking up at Danny with adoring eyes.

Danny kissed his lover tenderly. "I'm glad."

Ward put his head back down on Danny's lap. He wasn't used to being on his knees- it was slightly uncomfortable- but he liked the position enough that he didn't want to get up unless Danny told him to.

Stroking Ward's hair, Danny pictured stripping his lover slowly...kissing and caressing every bit of exposed skin...finally taking his lover into his mouth to show him the same kind of pleasure Ward had just given him.

Ward shivered and whimpered softly at the image, nuzzling against Danny's lap. His sudden arousal spiked through the bond.

Drawing Ward up, Danny kissed his lover deeply and lingeringly before he began to slowly remove Ward's clothing, pressing kisses to and caressing the exposed skin.

Ward returned the kiss eagerly, shivering and letting out tiny whimpers as Danny disrobed and kissed him. By the time he was naked in front of his master, he was flushed and completely aroused, quivering with need.

Carefully drawing Ward onto the couch, Danny spread his lover out, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach before he kissed the tip of his lover's member and then engulfed it in his mouth.

Ward groaned softly, his fingers clenching into the cushions of the couch, his member twitching in Danny's mouth. "...Feels so good..." he whimpered, feelings of complete submission carrying through the bond to Danny.

_You feel so good,_ Danny sent back to Ward, gently but possessively clasping his lover's hips as he continued to lick and gently suck the other man's member.

Ward was embarrassed at how quickly he reached his release. It was like he was a randy teen again. He didn't even have time to warn his lover before it happened. Red from embarrassment, he sent a sheepish, _I'm sorry... _to his mate and owner.

Danny swallowed every bit of Ward's release and then moved up to kiss his lover, deep and lingering. "Don't apologize."

Ward returned the kiss just as deeply, a hint of embarrassed, amused fondness wafting through the bond._ I didn't warn you... _he thought, continuing to kiss.

_I wanted to give you pleasure,_ Danny answered. _I didn't need a warning. I'm really happy I was able to get you to that point and make you feel good._

"I do feel good. More than good," Ward whispered against Danny's mouth. "I don't think I have ever felt more at home and loved and content than I have since giving myself to you..." He smiled before kissing the other man again.

Danny returned the kiss, waves of love coming through the bond towards the other man. "I'm glad you gave yourself to me," he whispered. "More than glad."

Ward sighed happily, leaning back so he could smile at Danny. "Best choice I ever made...I'm so much better with you than without you..." he confessed.

Stroking Ward's hair, Danny murmured, "You're so important to me. The most important person in my world. Don't ever forget it. And don't ever worry about giving yourself to me or that you're asking for too much. I promise you, you're not."

"I won't worry... because I know you know what's best for me and it doesn't matter what I ask for, you'll make the best decision... I can't be asking for too much when I'm asking you to decide for me..." he whispered, his trust in Danny complete and obvious.

"Exactly." Danny smiled, giving Ward another kiss. "You're everything to me."

"You're my everything too..." Ward nuzzled against Danny. "I love you so much"

Danny stretched out on the couch, gathering Ward into his arms and just cuddling. The thought came through the bond that he'd be content just with this; holding his lover.

Ward snuggled close, his head on Danny's chest, letting his legs tangle up with Danny's._ I'll never get tired of this... _he thought serenely.

_I'll never get tired of holding you in my arms,_ Danny thought back. _I'll never get tired of loving you and giving you affection. I can be content just to be with you...._

_I can be content to just be with you too... _Ward thought, snuggling close before sending another thought impishly. _But I'm really glad we don't have to be... I like having you in me._

Danny's laughter not only sounded out loud, but also came through the bond. _I like being in you too,_ he responded.

Ward's smug feeling was clear through the bond. "Good. I'm yours and you're mine and it'll be that way forever..." he declared.

"We belong to each other," Danny said firmly. "You have as big a claim on me as I have on you."

A pleased feeling spread through Ward and he pressed closer to his lover. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Were you interested in talking to Thor about Asgard?" Danny asked, remembering what his lover had asked earlier.

"Yeah. Actually, I am..." Ward smiled with a hint of surprise. It always surprised him when Danny remembered little things he'd mentioned.

"If you'd like, I can ask him and Peter to come here. So, you can ask. Or meet in one of the main rooms." Danny's eyes searched Ward's face. "Wherever you'd feel the most comfortable."

"Could they come here?" Ward asked hopefully. He liked the others, but it had been a bit overwhelming and he felt like he needed to get used to things a bit more.

"Of course." Danny kissed Ward's cheek. "I'll ask them to come in about an hour, which should give us enough time to clean up." He took out his comm.

***

Thor was stretched out naked next to Peter, having just taken his star-prince in several different ways and positions. When his comm beeped, he picked it up and answered it, fingers stroking over Peter's back. "This is Thor."

Peter was still flushed from their activities, laying on his stomach because his bottom was sore. He gave Thor a curious look, crawling over enough to cross his arms over Thor's chest and prop his chin on them to look at the thunder king.

Thor slid his hand down Peter's back, giving his bottom a possessive squeeze, as Danny's voice came through the comm. "Hey Thor. It's Danny. Ward and I wanted to invite you and Peter to our room. Ward's curious about Asgard and I've got to admit, I am too."

Peter managed not to hiss as the sting increased, but he wiggled against Thor in retaliation, his hand moving down and gently squeezing his master's member. He also sent through feelings of interest, so Thor knew he was okay with joining the other two. _I'd like to find out about this iron fist he has, _he thought.

Thor's member responded to Peter's squeezing, stirring and beginning to swell, but he managed to keep any hint of that coming through in his voice as he said, "We would both be fine with that. When would you like us to arrive?"

"About an hour?" Danny suggested.

Peter gave Thor a saucy grin and shifted again, licking Thor's nipple.

Thor managed to hold back a groan as he said into the comm, "We'll see you then." As soon as he was certain it was disconnected, he tugged Peter further up his body, kissing his lover deeply and sliding his hands down to give the other man's backside a firm, possessive squeeze.

Peter whimpered into the kiss, but pressed closer, a sense of belonging filling him. He was sore, but he liked Thor claiming him anyway.

_Mine_. Thor sent the word through the bond, letting his touch turn a bit gentler; stroking rather than squeezing.

Shivering, Peter continued to kiss and fondle his master's member. He paid attention to the bond, tightening or loosening his grip in answer to what he felt from Thor's responses, wanting to make it feel as good as possible for his mate. He let out a tiny sigh as Thor gentled his own touch in response to his whimpers, feeling very loved.

Thor rubbed his hands down Peter's back and bottom, kneading and stroking the flesh. He didn't hold back now, groans and sighs escaping him in response to everything Peter did.

Peter, feeling emboldened by the sounds Thor was making as well as the feelings coursing through the bond, licked at the thunder god's lower lip as he continued to gently squeeze and caress his master's entire member.

Love and need came clearly through the bond as Thor kissed Peter deeply and passionately, cupping the smaller man's head in his hands. His fingers flexed slightly as his member continued to grow and swell.

Peter returned the kiss greedily, before slowly sitting up. Keeping his eyes on Thor's face, gazing into his mate's eyes, he carefully shifted himself so that he was straddling his lover's hips. Peter and Thor had been at it nearly all afternoon, so Peter didn't need any preparation. Adjusting himself, he slowly slid down onto Thor, watching for the expressions to cross the other man's face. His own face was filled with his love and need for his master and he let out a soft, moaning sigh as he felt himself opening up to accept the larger man's member inside of him. "_Yours,_" he growled out loud and inside his head, the word sounding more possessive than its meaning would normally suggest. It was clear he was claiming Thor as much as he was handing himself over to the Asgardian.

"_Mine_." Clasping Peter's hips, the word came clearly through the bond as well as out loud. Thor accepted Peter's claim on him just as much as he claimed the other man. He leaned in and kissed Peter, deeply and passionately, not holding back his emotions even a little bit.

Peter leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Thor and giving a happy groan as the position put their chests together, tightening him around Thor. _You feel so good in me... _he thought, as he began to rock gently against the larger man so that he could generate some friction.

Clasping Peter's hips possessively, Thor responded with feelings rather than words, indicating just how much he enjoyed taking the other man. He pressed another kiss to Peter's lips, letting his tongue slip into his lover's mouth.

Peter left himself completely open to Thor, physically as well as mentally and emotionally. Feeling his master's love for him, desire for him, enjoyment of him gave him a feeling of deep peace. He was exactly where he belonged.

Thor kissed and nuzzled Peter, his member growing and swelling inside the other man. As far as he was concerned, he and Peter belonged together. No matter what happened.

Peter could feel Thor continuing to grow inside of him and his own member began to fill at the sensation. He didn't touch himself or ask to be touched, though; he was too focused on enjoying Thor kissing and nuzzling him and stretching him further as the larger man grew.

One of Thor's hands slid down Peter's back, rubbing and squeezing, while his other moved down to his lover's member. He stroked his fingers along the length and then carefully wrapped his hand around it, his grip firm and sure.

Peter whimpered with need, shivering as his master took control of his member, his kiss becoming more needy. Feelings of love and devotion wafted through the bond. Thor could do anything he wanted to Peter and Peter would accept it.

Thor deepened the kiss, shifting his lover enough to make it easier to thrust inside of Peter. At the same time, he stroked the smaller man's member with slow, sure movements.

Peter was quivering in Thor's arms, around the larger man. Tiny whimpers began to escape him as he continued to offer everything he could through his kiss and with his body, wanting to be completely owned by Thor. His member was fully aroused, and Thor's stroking was quickly bringing him to the edge.

_You're mine_. The words came clearly through the bond. _And I want you to release for me. To let go._ His own release was close, near enough that only his strength of will was holding him back. He wanted to let go at the same time as his lover.

_Yes, sir. I’m yours... _was all Peter could think as he moaned low, clenching tight around Thor as he released for his master.

Thor's own release followed only moments later and he tightened his arms around Peter, kissing and nuzzling into the smaller man. _I never felt as happy before as I do with you,_ whispered through the bond.

Peter sighed happily as he felt Thor's release entering him, filling him up and he pressed as close as he could to the older man, kissing and nuzzling back. _I didn't think it was possible to be this happy... _he admitted back.

Thor stroked his fingers through Peter's hair. "I love you so much, my star-prince," he murmured.

"I love you too, my Thunder-king..." he whispered, in a sated and lethargic voice.

Thor kissed Peter's cheek. "When you're ready, I'll clean us up and we can go and see Danny and Ward."

Peter smiled and nuzzled against Thor again. "I'm ready, lover.... As long as I'm in your arms and you're touching me, I'm ready for anything."

Thor kissed Peter carefully and then withdrew, gathering Peter into his arms and carrying him through to the bath so that he could clean them both off.

***

It was nearly an hour later, and Ward was putting out snacks and drinks on the table near the couches. "When did they say they were coming over?" he asked Danny, again, obviously nervous about becoming friends with the Asgardian and his lover.

"About now." Danny reached out, taking Ward's hand in his. "You don't need to be nervous," he whispered. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

"Can't help it. I... I never really made friends before. I made contacts. People that would use me or that I would use to further our goals. You are the first real friend I ever had and... and you came after me. It wasn't something I did anything to encourage..." Ward bit his lip nervously.

Danny gently pulled Ward down next to him; would have pulled his lover onto his lap, if he hadn't worried about embarrassing him. "You were worth coming after." He glanced up as a knock came on the door. "It's open."

Thor opened the door and stepped into the room, guiding Peter in with him.

Ward slumped against Danny, wringing his hands together. He was about to answer when the knock occurred._ I still have a hard time believing that, but I'm grateful you felt that way... _he thought, even as he looked up and smiled at their two guests.

"Thank you for coming." Danny smiled warmly at the other couple. "Have a seat. Make yourselves at home."

Thor didn't waste any time, walking to the other couch and taking a seat, settling Peter on his lap. He looked at Ward. "Danny indicated you're curious about Asgard."

Ward nodded quickly, his smile turning a bit bashful. "I am... I just have no clue where to start..." He laughed sheepishly.

Peter grinned, snuggling back into Thor unabashedly.

"Do you want to know about the world itself, or the people?" Thor asked. "There are plenty of myths and legends, but many of those only hold a fraction of the truth. Such as those that tell of my brother." He smiled. "I believe Loki has more than proved he is far from the villain as portrayed in the stories held on Midgard."

"Given my own history with making bad decisions, I try not to judge anyone else based on stories I've heard..." Ward said quietly. "I think I'd like to learn of the people first, though; they relocated to Norway, didn't they?"

Peter settled in place to hear the answer for himself. He loved learning about his master.

Thor nodded. "I think it was quite easy for them to settle in," he said quietly. "It took some getting used to, but the people adapted." They'd adapted a lot faster than he himself had, after all.

"They are a strong people... like their leader..." Peter said emphatically, feeling some of what Thor was feeling and wanting to encourage him.

Ward smiled at Peter's response. "From what I read they have adapted well. And have garnered the respect of many people who have seen how they have adjusted to their new lives. Something to emulate..." he said quietly, thinking of himself and how much his own life had changed.

Danny gently squeezed Ward's hand. "Not a lot of people have the courage to go into space," he commented.

Thor smiled at that. "I believe every Midgardian on this ship is brave for taking that step into the unknown."

Ward blushed at the praise of both Doms. "It's easy to be brave when you have someone on your side that will support you through everything..." He shrugged slightly, before leaning into Danny and kissing the other man on the cheek. He felt much more relaxed since the other two men had arrived and found himself wanting to be open with them like they were being with him and Danny. He imagined Danny pulling him onto his lap and holding him close the way Thor was holding Peter.

Danny, responding to the thought from his lover, pulled Ward into his lap and wrapped his arms around the other man, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Thor grinned at the sight. "It's good to see everyone here open and honest in their relationships."

Peter grinned as well, tugging Thor's arms more tightly around him. "It is... no need to hide how we feel or what we want when we're with family..." he said happily. That's how he was beginning to view all these people he now travelled with. They were family. He couldn't wait to introduce them to his other family; Rocket, Groot and Drax.

Ward blushed and grinned back, feeling emboldened by everyone's apparent approval of his decision to be open.

Thor kissed the back of Peter's head. "I would not want to be somewhere I could not demonstrate how I feel about my husband."

"Me neither," Danny said empathically, deciding that he liked the word for what Ward was to him. Maybe they could have a ceremony on board the ship....

Ward smiled at the word. "The bond... it made us husbands, didn't it?" he said, suddenly realizing that fact. A spike of happiness bled through the bond.

"Yeah. I think that's what it did. Course, having a ceremony with all our friends and family still could be nice..." Peter remarked.

"We should definitely have a true ceremony," Thor declared. "Perhaps the next time one of the sorcerers need to open a portal back to Midgard, we could start making arrangements."

Danny kissed the side of Ward's head, nuzzling his cheek. "I think it's the kind of marriage that can never end in divorce."

"I can't imagine I'll ever want a divorce..." Ward said quietly.

"Me either..." Peter agreed with Ward, before turning to face Thor. "I think that's a good idea, Drottinn. We could contact the Benatar and have the Guardians come... and contact New Asgard and have Valkyrie and your people come... and all the Avengers..." He let his head rest on Thor's shoulder.

"I like the idea of having that kind of ceremony," Danny commented, his fingers idly tracing down Ward's hips. "We'll be bound together not only in our own eyes, but the eyes of everyone else who matters."

Thor kissed Peter's head. "We can talk to the others here...figure out when the best time would be."

"Yeah. I think several of the others have set up times to get into touch with Earth so they can make certain they can return through those portal things if needed..." Peter nodded.

"We could pick a time to have the ceremony when they are already scheduled for a visit..." Ward said softly.

"We don't have to pick an existing time," Danny said. "The ceremony is something special. It can stand on its own."

"And I am certain those on Midgard will be happy to attend," Thor stated.

Ward nodded. "You are right. We can use the next time they check in to home base to let everyone know the date we want, though..." he said.

"Yeah. Pick our own special day and then let everyone plan," Peter agreed.

It didn't take long for them to settle into a discussion about the ceremony and the important things each wanted to be included.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.  
Warning(s): Explicit. Disciplinary and erotic spanking; caning; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing introduced in this chapter: Talos/Yon-Rogg  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz

Her communicator was shot.

Hiding out in one of the ruined buildings, Lyja held the form of one of the natives of the planet. She didn't dare drop the facade, for fear the Kree who had somehow traced her would spot her hiding. It should have been a simple mission: retrieve one of her fellow Skrulls who had been dropped back after five years of being gone.

Not for the first time, Lyja was considering there might be a traitor close to her father. And with her communicator down, she had no chance of making the rendezvous. And the Kree had already killed the agent she'd come to rescue.

Yon-Rogg allowed his team to move ahead of him, feeling the need to watch them as much as he felt the need to keep an eye on their surroundings.

He had been one of those left behind when half of all life in the universe just disappeared.

Things had been sent into upheaval when it had first occurred. He would have been surprised at the lack of anyone taking advantage of said upheaval, if it weren't for the fact that many of those in charge, who might have taken advantage, were among those that disappeared. Five years of upheaval and having to focus on something other than total Kree dominion and wiping out the Skrull had caused him to rethink many of his life choices. He'd believed he was right for so long; a loyal Kree to the end. There was no way his people's attempts to annihilate the Skrull were wrong. But then... then he'd seen how his own people reacted to half their population disappearing. And had to focus on finding ways for his people to survive the chaos. And while looking for those ways, he'd studied a bit more and read a bit more and learned; and discovered that what he'd thought was a just and right war was a muddied grey mess. Maybe his people weren't entirely wrong, but they certainly weren't entirely right, and the last many years spent trying to commit genocide against an enemy that had been defeated was entirely wrong.

He found that he agreed with what Mar Vel had believed and found himself regretting his part in her death. Regretted what had been done to Vers in the name of Kree dominion. Found himself regretting what he'd done to the Skrull. And then it had all been reversed and all those who had disappeared reappeared. And suddenly, he had a team again (new Kree that he had never worked with before) and was ordered to hunt the Skrull again. Because of his regrets, he'd carefully questioned, felt out, his team to see if they might possibly have any reservations about what they were doing. What they'd been ordered to do. But every single one of them was as he had been five years before. Loyal Kree to the end and believing the only good Skrull was a dead Skrull. And he knew he couldn't let his own new viewpoint be known, because they'd shoot him in the back if they thought he wasn't just as loyal.

Cas Der began yelling, pointing their weapon into one of the buildings and he quickly made his way to the door, drawing his own weapon. When he looked in the door, his stomach sank. They'd found their target. A Skrull female. He couldn't tell her age, but she didn't look that old; definitely young enough to be his daughter, if he had children. He found himself unwilling to kill her or let her die. There'd been enough death in this pointless war. Making a quick decision, he raised his hand and ordered his team, "Go back to the ship. I will take care of this scum and will meet up with you after I have set a trap for any that might be looking for her."

"Are you certain?" his second in command, another Kree that he didn't know and therefore didn't trust, asked.

"Do not question my orders. I will meet you back at the ship," Yon-Rogg growled, stopping any arguments before they could be made. He watched as his team begrudgingly left him alone with the Skrull girl.

When he was satisfied that the other Kree had obeyed his order and were gone, he turned back toward Lyja. "Do you have a way to contact your people?" he asked calmly.

Lyja watched him warily. She recognized this Kree, although she was certain he didn't know her. How could he, when he'd only seen her briefly when she was a child? But he and her father had been on the opposite sides of a war that had been going on long before she'd been born. Likely long before her father and mother had been born.

Her thoughts faltered a little when she thought of her mother, dead in the long five years since half of the world had vanished. There was no doubt in her mind that she was about to suffer the same fate. She felt nothing more than a mild sense of curiosity about why the leader had sent his team away. So, he could brag about killing the lone Skrull himself?

"I will not betray them to you. I will die first," she informed him. She'd discussed this. Planned for it. Most of her people would break under torture. The Kree hadn't made a move towards her yet. She had time. Time to reach the poison pellet each Skrull carried with them. So, they wouldn't be captured alive.

Yon-Rogg smiled sadly at the retort, knowing that he wouldn't convince her he meant no harm. He didn't want to convince her; better she continue viewing all Kree as enemy, since all those in power _were_ the enemy. Still. "Call your people as soon as you see my ship leave this planet. You know my ship is the only one here now... just as I know your people have ways to get to this planet unseen and retrieve you." He tossed her an unopened food ration packet. "I'll do my best to keep anyone else away..." he said gruffly, before turning and leaving the building... and having to stop suddenly as he was faced with the scowling continence of his team. They hadn't obeyed his order. They'd returned to 'help' him kill the Skrull... either because they wanted to be able to take credit as well, or because they didn't trust him; he wasn't sure which, but it didn't really matter.

"Traitor!" Cas Der roared, raising his weapon and firing at him.

Yon-Rogg barely managed to dodge the blast. As it was, is cut a gouge in his arm instead of shooting him through the heart. Grunting in pain, he raised his own weapon and fired. His shot didn't miss, luckily and his attacker went down, never to get up again. Unluckily, there were still three other members of the team aiming weapons at him. He didn't know how he'd survive this. There was very little cover and his ship was too far away to reach.

Lyja heard the shots fired; heard the roared word. Still not entirely convinced this wasn't a trick, she went to the body of the Skrull she'd been sent to retrieve. Her own weapon was out of ammunition, but she found some in his pocket. In one swift movement, she reloaded her own weapon and slipped to the open, gaping window. She took aim, fired, then quickly ducked down out of sight, to avoid any return fire.

Yon-Rogg swallowed as a shot from behind him felled the member of his team that was just about to shoot him between the eyes. A few seconds later and he would have been dead; he'd had nowhere he could have dodged to avoid the shot. Now there were two left. Carefully, he raised his weapon and shot the third member, who was now distracted by the new assailant hiding in the building. It wasn't easy; it was his non-dominant hand and he'd already lost a lot of blood (was losing more rapidly; if he wasn't given medical attention soon, he'd bleed out) and so he wasn't steady. Still, even being wobbly from blood loss, his aim was true and a third Kree fell lifeless to the ground; there was one left.

Raising up again, Lyja spotted the final Kree still standing. She took aim and fired. Waiting only long enough to be sure the shot was fatal, she hurried over to the dead Skrull and retrieved the med pack. Running out of the building, she crouched down next to Yon-Rogg. Scanning the surrounding area, she quickly began to bind up his arm to stop or at least slow the bleeding.

"You... you need to go..." Yon-Rogg gasped weakly. "...They... they didn't trust me. I... I'm sure they told my commanders... other Kree will... will be on their way..." He grimaced as the pain grew and his weakness grew with it.

"My communicator was damaged." Satisfied that the wound was bandaged to the best of her ability, Lyja began to carefully pull him back into the ruined building. "I will need to use yours. I do not believe that all of this is an elaborate trick to gain my trust, but my father will not be so easy to convince. Where is your communicator?"

Swallowing thickly, Yon-Rogg vaguely reached toward the front pocket of his suit, not quite able to maneuver the zip that kept it safely in place. And then he passed out.

Lyja quickly retrieved the communicator, scrambling the frequency and speaking in her own tongue. As very few of the Kree would bother to learn the Skrull language, even if they unscrambled the frequency, she doubted they'd be able to decipher what was said before it was too late.

When her father asked her if she'd succeeded in her mission, Lyja admitted that the Skrull she'd been sent to save had been killed...but that there was someone else who needed help.

***

When he'd seen the Kree ship, Talos had instantly feared the worse. The bodies on the ground did little to allay his fears, Kree bodies or no. He held his weapon at the ready as he entered the building his daughter had told him she was hiding in.

Two things greeted him. The first was his daughter, alive...apparently uninjured. But the relief that filled him at that was marred considerably by the sight of the _still-breathing_ body she stood in a protective stance in front of. Raising his weapon, he spoke in a voice colder than any that had ever left his lips before. "Stand aside, Lyja. There is one last Kree to take care of."

"No, Father. He needs our help." Lyja spread her arms, so there would be no chance of missing her if Talos fired. "I was only able to call you here because he saved me."

Talos snorted. "The Kree will do anything to deceive you."

"Even kill their own?" she retorted. "You saw those bodies outside. You know the difference in our weapons. You know two of those were killed by a Kree weapon. By _his_ weapon."

Yon-Rogg had blacked out for a few moments, but he started to come to at the sound of voices. He couldn't understand them and one of them sounded cold, angry and he thought he should be worried, but he didn't have enough energy to think on it long and blacked out again. His breathing was shallow and rough sounding.

Talos frowned. "If I take him onboard my ship, none of our people will agree or understand."

"And if you leave him here to die, will you ever be able to live with yourself?" Lyja countered. "He told me his team will have called it in. His people won't come for him. If they do, it will only be to kill him. You don't want this war. Ever since Momma...." Her voice trailed off. "Please, Papa?" she whispered. "He saved my life."

No matter his personal feelings towards the Kree, Talos couldn't ignore his daughter's pleading. And the mention of his wife hurt. She had had the same feelings as Lyja; the same feelings Talos had once had, before the war and losing so many of his people had made him see peace was impossible.

He holstered his weapon. "As soon as we are off this planet, his ship is getting blown up." He strode forward, past his daughter, and lifted Yon-Rogg into his arms.

Yon-Rogg would never have reacted to his pain had he been awake, certainly not in front of the enemy, but he was unconscious and so when he was lifted up, he did respond to the pain with a soft whimper and a gentle struggle to free himself before going limp in Talos's arms.

Talos tightened his hold in response to the struggling, striding out of the building and towards the Skrull ship. Every step he took was filled with tension. This was a mortal enemy he carried in his arms. If his daughter hadn't spoken up in his defense, Talos would have killed him. That was the only thing that had saved the Kree.

Lyja quickly followed her father. She had no illusions. She could get Yon-Rogg the medical attention he needed, but he was still a prisoner. Once he was treated, she knew her father would throw him in the brig.

Yon hung limply over Talos shoulder, no struggle at all. He was barely even breathing; the bandage Lyja had wrapped around his arm was already soaked in his blood. If he didn't get help soon, all her efforts would have been in vain.

As soon as they reached the ship, Lyja moved ahead of her father, walking to the medical room.

Talos frowned at his daughter. "I know the way to med bay."

"But would you take him there?" Lyja retorted, eyeing the dangling Yon and the bloodstained bandage with so much obvious concern, her father - despite his personal feelings - sped his steps up to reach the medical area.

***

Despite their hatred and distrust of the Kree, the medics had taken one look at Lyja's face and done what they could to save Yon-Rogg's life, despite their feelings. As soon as he was stable, though, they'd insisted he be moved to another part of the ship. They could check on him in the brig as easily as they could in one of the medical area beds.

That was why, when Yon finally woke and didn't pass out again, he was lying on a cot in the middle of a room that only held the barest of necessities; and nothing that could be used as a weapon, either against the Skrull or himself. Swallowing, he waited a few moments to make certain he actually _was_ awake, before he tried to sit up, closing his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness almost caused him to fall over.

"You've lost a lot of blood." Lyja had snuck away from her father as soon as it was safe to do so, bringing food with her so that Yon would have something to eat when he finally woke up. "I'm sorry, but you're a prisoner now. It's poor repayment for you saving me, but any alternative would have ended with you dead."

Yon swallowed, then carefully opened his eyes, staring at his feet, before he looked up at her. "I thought I was dead... would be if you hadn't.... I can't help but feel gratitude that you were willing to help me. Being a prisoner? Is likely less than I deserve for the life I've led..." he said in a whisper, his voice still too hoarse and weak to speak normally.

Lyja walked over to him and held a cup of water to his lips, so that he could drink some; but she held it carefully, so he wouldn't run the risk of choking. "War makes monsters of us all." She spoke sadly, but almost resigned; as if this was a phrase she'd learned. "There's little information about Kree physiology on board. If you know of anything that will help speed up your healing, I will program it into the replicators."

"I was a soldier. Not a doctor. But I can help a little, possibly..." Yon responded, his voice a little less rough, even if it was still weak. "I assume you took any equipment I had on me? If it was not destroyed, I had a data-pad on me. It... it has basics of Kree physiology and more specific information on my physiology...."

"I will ask my father." Though she didn't sound too hopeful. Talos wouldn't allow Yon to starve, but as for drawing him out of a weakened state.... "If it has not been destroyed, perhaps I can find out where he has put it." She moved over to pick up the plate of food. "If you can, try to eat. This food should not harm you." She frowned at the knowledge that it was easier to find what would harm Kree than what would help them.

Yon glanced at the food and smiled faintly. "It will not harm me..." he confirmed, before carefully reaching toward the plate, his hand shaking. "Thank you..." he said softly. "...You did not have to take care of me. Rescue me.... You have a good heart..." he finished quietly, finally managing to grasp a piece of the bread that was on the plate.

"None of the others will trust you. Everyone has lost something in the war." Lyja's voice was sad. Noticing his struggles, she lifted some of the food and held it to his lips. "You did not have to save me. I don't think you even recognized me...I was only a child when we last saw each other."

Yon hesitated before sighing softly and eating the food she held to his lips. It was shaming, being so helpless he couldn't even feed himself. At her words, he looked up, curious. "We met before?" he asked, with a hint of surprise. He had been unconscious when Talos was there, or he might have realized who she was.

"I'm Talos' daughter. My name is Lyja." She paused, watching him. Yes, she knew his name; but by offering her own name like this, she was making an overture of friendship. There was a hopeful note in her voice as she waited to see if he would respond in kind.

Yon paused at that. He knew Talos. He also knew Talos hated him. "Your father would not be pleased you are here with me, helping me..." he said wryly. "...You know who I am, obviously. But if you want, you may call me Yon... I owe you my life..." he said, as firmly as he was able.

"I know," she replied. "But I also told him that you saved my life. He did at least make sure you get treated. I'm glad to meet you, Yon," she added.

Yon smiled crookedly at that. "See if you want to say that when your father finds out you came to visit me..." he said, with a hint of humor.

"He won't be happy with me, but it won't stop me," Lyja stated, giving him another bit of food.

Yon ate that bite also, blushing faintly, but not arguing against her help. If he wanted to get his strength back, he needed to eat. Pride held no part in his recovery.

She continued feeding him, relaxed and natural, talking about anything really that came into her head; nothing too personal about either of them, but just talking like she would to anyone.

That was where Talos found her; the last place he looked, which he should have made the first place. Seeing his daughter feeding and talking to his mortal enemy like they were friends made his blood boil and his fists clench. "_Lyja. Come here_."

That wasn't a tone of voice Lyja heard from her father very often and she quickly turned to face Talos, putting herself squarely between her father and the Kree. "I wanted to make sure he was fed and that the food wouldn't harm him." She didn't say that Yon was too weak to eat. Her father would see that for himself and the last thing she wanted was to make her new friend feel bad.

Yon let his eyes fall toward the floor and his shoulders hunch forward, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Considering his weakness, it wasn't difficult to look non-threatening. He didn't want Lyja to get into trouble with her father for his sake, though. "Thank you... I can't eat anymore, though. You do not need to stay..." He left unsaid _I do not want to cause a problem for you._

"I don't want you coming here," Talos said.

"Of course, Father." Lyja had her hands behind her back and she quite deliberately crossed her fingers. It was one of the few things she'd witnessed on Earth during the short time she'd been there.

Yon saw the crossed fingers and started coughing when he tried to choke back his laugh. It quickly became obvious he was still really weak, as he was almost about to fall off the bed due to a lack of balance.

Lyja quickly turned to help steady Yon on the bed and then turned a wide-eyed look on her father when she heard his half-stifled growl. "You don't want him reopening that wound again, do you?" She turned back to Yon, giving him a wide, reassuring smile before she slipped out of the room.

Talos took a step closer to the bed. "I don't know how you have deceived my daughter, but I do not trust you around her," he stated.

"Your daughter has a good heart. She is better than I will ever be..." Yon said softly, his eyes rising to meet Talos's, almost defiantly, though he doubted Talos would disagree with that statement. He started listing to the side, just sitting up for the short time he had been becoming difficult. He didn't want to lay down in Talos's presence, though. It was bad enough he was so weak in front of the other man without being pathetically so.

"You would have killed her when she was a child and defenseless, without hesitation," Talos said harshly. "Do you expect me to believe you have changed? Or did you only spare her because no Kree female would have you?"

Yon winced at the first accusation, knowing it was true, but his eyes flashed angrily at the second. "I have never... would never..." he growled, before swallowing and forcing himself to take as deep a breath as he was able. He knew his objections to Talos's words wouldn't matter. The man wouldn't believe a thing he said. But he hoped Lyja wouldn't believe that was his reason for saving her. He slumped again. "I can't expect you'll believe me, but I have changed. The last five years... I realized how wrong the war we were waging was... it wasn't until I saw her and was expected to just execute her, though... I couldn't do it. I can't be that person any longer..." he said, in a sad, defeated tone. Talos would never believe him, so he wouldn't attempt to convince him, but he at least had to put his truth out there. Even if it wasn't believed.

Talos shook his head. He didn't believe the Kree. _Couldn't_ believe him. "My daughter is the only family I have left. Your people took my wife away. We just wanted to live in peace, but you wouldn't allow it. I will _never_ turn my back on you," he spat out. "I will _never_ trust you. And I promise that I will _never_ let you have the opportunity to run back to your kind."

Yon let his eyes fall to the ground. "I will remain here until I die?" he asked. In spite of his desire not to look weak or afraid, a hint of fear was in his tone. If he was to be locked in a tiny room for the rest of his life, he would have preferred to be allowed to die.

"I would have left you on that planet, but my daughter begged for your life," Talos said. "You are alive only because of her."

"I know..." Yon whispered. "...I know it means nothing to you and you won't believe me either way, but... I'm sorry about your wife. What happened to her was wrong..." he added in sadly. He didn't say that it was Talos's wife's death that had put Yon on his path to introspection, self-reflection and eventual change of heart. If the man started believing him and cared to find out, it would be easy enough to discover.

Those words sent a stab of pain through Talos' heart. Losing his wife had been a devastating blow. And while he didn't want to believe anything the Kree said...those words hit a part of him buried deep inside; that part of him that had once believed there could be an end to the war. He shook his head sharply. No. He wouldn't be taken in by that. "Rest. You need to rest." His voice was still harsh, but he was quite obviously shaken by Yon's words. He backed away, towards the door.

Yon nodded briefly, in acceptance of Talos's words, slumping that much further. He wasn't able to bring himself to lay down in the other man's presence, but it was obvious he'd do exactly as Talos said once Talos wasn't around to watch him do so.

Talos left the room, closing the door behind him and making sure it was securely locked.

Yon finally lay back on the bed and was soon asleep.

***

Yon had been on the Skrull ship for several weeks; though he wasn't entirely sure how long, what day it was, what month it was, or even what hour of the day it was. Lyja had faithfully come to see him every day, despite her father's objections, and had hand fed him until he'd regained enough strength that he could feed himself. And _then_ she returned to make certain he was eating the food he'd been given and to talk. Talos almost always showed up to send her away and to threaten Yon if he ever tried anything. Yon didn't know if she was that good at hiding things from her father that Talos never knew to come get her before she'd been there for at least thirty minutes, or if he knew and was just allowing her that much time because it seemed to put her mind at ease to be able to check up on him. Yon found himself looking forward to her visits, though, growing fond of the younger woman. It almost reminded him of how he and Vers had been, although _that_ relationship had been based on lies and now the Terran hated him, so... in a way, his relationship with Lyja was healthier. Even if he was a prisoner, at least there were no falsehoods between them. He found himself viewing her almost like a, well... not a daughter. But a favorite niece. He began to teach her things and tell her things that would help her survive against the Kree. Things he couldn't tell anyone else because she was the only one who ever gave him the benefit of the doubt. She was special to him. A friend.

As she usually did, Lyja slipped into Yon's room, carrying a plate this time and giving him a huge smile. She was smiling and happy because, having finally tracked down his data-pad, she'd been able to program the replicator for some Kree food. Yes, the food Yon had been given was edible and wouldn't harm him...but she'd wanted to do something nice for him.

Yon's eyes widened as he saw the food, unable to hide his excitement. "How?" he asked, as his stomach growled loudly, causing him to flush. Usually, he had to force himself to eat. But this gift? He didn't think that would be a problem.

"I managed to find your data pad. Finally." Lyja brought the plate and set it down within easy reach of him. "I know you can eat the food here...but I wanted to do something nice for you. Something actually within my power."

Yon gave her a grateful, extremely fond look. "How did you slip it past your father, I mean? He wouldn't have agreed to this... I don't deserve such kindness and I don't want to cause problems for you...."

"He's involved in meetings at the moment and will be for quite some time now," Lyja answered. "I don't agree with him, or you, that you deserve to suffer." She hesitated. "He wouldn't have been so hard and cold with you before, but...losing Mother broke something inside of him. I know it's not an excuse, but if he truly hated you, he would never have let you live here. No matter what I said." It was hard. She was growing fond of the Kree. It wasn't in a romantic sense; she viewed him much the same as her father. A protector. She sat closer to Yon and let her head rest lightly against his shoulder; a show of affection she'd taken to doing for a few minutes, before her father inevitably tracked her down.

Instinctively, Yon kissed the top of her head; the affection of an older relative for a younger. He had never had a family, his devotion to his homeland superseding everything else. He regretted that. He supposed it was too late to worry about that now, though. "This gift is precious, if only because of what it represents. Thank you " he said, before beginning to eat.

Lyja only shifted enough to allow Yon to eat; otherwise, she stayed pressed close to him. Her father wouldn't approve if he saw this. He wouldn't be happy. He already thought she was getting corrupted by Yon...but it wasn't like that. At all. She sighed softly. "I'm glad I met you," she whispered.

"I'm glad it was my team, not another, that found you," Yon whispered. Had another team found her, this beautiful, generous soul would have been extinguished. And he'd still be following the orders of a leader he no longer agreed with. Even if he was a prisoner, now that he was free of that, he couldn't help but feel he was better off. At least he wasn't heaping more guilt onto himself.

In response, Lyja wrapped her arms carefully around his waist. The wound might have healed, but he hadn't had much exercise and she knew his body wouldn't be as strong as it could be. But she hugged him. Like she did her father. And she wished, more than anything, that she could show her Papa the same thing she saw in Yon.

Sighing deeply at the show of affection, Yon kissed the top of her head again. "If I were a stronger man, I'd tell you to obey your father... to leave me to my deserved fate. I'm not strong... not strong enough to do that. Thank you again... the food was delicious."

Nuzzling into his shoulder, Lyja shook her head. "I wouldn't stop coming to see you even if you told me to. I care about you. I want to spend time with you. I like you. I think you are good."

Yon smiled crookedly. "You are sweet for thinking so, but I am far from good. I want to be, though. I want to make your faith in me mean something."

Lyja leaned up to kiss his cheek before she snuggled in close again. "I wish I could show you and my father what I see when I look at you. I feared you when I was a child, but even if you were not a prisoner, I would not fear you now," she stated.

Hearing her utter belief and trust in him left him speechless and Yon had to swallow hard. He blinked his eyes as his vision blurred. "I would hope never to do anything to make you afraid again."

"You will not." Lyja spoke with utter conviction. "I wish I could make him see," she whispered. It hurt that her father wouldn't believe anything but the worst about the Kree. Even seeing this, she knew he would read it in the worst way possible. But the alternative was to shy away. To keep a distance between them. And she didn't want that. To her, Yon was family now.

"He may never see, Lyja... and that is okay. I did great wrong to him. To you and your people. I might have decided to change, but part of my penance is realizing that might not matter or be enough and I have to accept that." Yon's voice was sad. "I do not want you worrying about it, or letting it put a wedge between you and your father. What will...will."

"But you are as important to me as he is," she whispered. "And I do not want to see another person I love suffer." The words left her without hesitation. She wanted Yon to realize; to know that he was a part of her family now. That she loved him the same way she did her father.

Yon didn't know how he had come to be so important to Lyja, though they had spent the last several months getting to know each other as she nursed him to health. He did know she didn't view him romantically, so it was a bit of a surprise to hear her words. "You are important to me as well, little niece... and it is because of this I do not wish to come between you and your papa. I am not suffering. Despite his feelings for me, your papa has provided me all I need to live and not suffer. And if I do sometimes suffer, know it is not your father or my present circumstances that cause it, but a... a guilty heart." Yon said the last softly, almost a whisper.

"I forgive you." Lyja let her head rest against Yon's chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat. Like she was a child again, sprawling on her father's chest and doing the same so that she could reassure herself he lived. "I know it still hurts, but maybe...that can soothe your heart a little bit?" With Yon, she found herself becoming more childlike. Her father loved her, but war had turned his heart to stone and he kept a wall in place with even her. She believed he could find peace...that he could learn to love again. But she knew of no one who would be able to pierce through the armor that surrounded his heart.

"It does, little one... if you can see good in me, then I can't be entirely hopeless..." Yon smiled, allowing himself to hug her, though he knew any type of affection that involved him holding her was normally followed by Talos coming in to break things up.

Lyja hugged him in return, then released a slow sigh as she heard footsteps outside the door. Surreptitiously, she slid the empty tray she'd brought under the bed, so her father wouldn't see and realize she'd brought extra food. And then she slowly sat up, putting a small amount of distance between her and Yon. She didn't care about getting scolded by her father; but she cared about him turning his ire on the Kree.

Seconds later, Talos was in the room, a dark look on his face. He'd received reports of one of the ships carrying his people having been attacked, the reports made worse by the fact that the ship had been no threat. It had carried wounded members of his people and the Kree had shot it out of the sky.

"_Leave, Lyja_." Talos hardly glanced at his daughter. He didn't want her to hear this.

"Papa?" Lyja scrambled to her feet. This wasn't just anger she was seeing in him, though he was hiding his grief well under it. "What happened?" she whispered.

Yon straightened as well, looking into Talos's face and realizing... whatever had upset the man didn't have anything _directly_ to do with him, but was still connected. And he didn't want Lyja to hear it, either, even if her absence left him open to retribution in the place of whoever had upset Talos. "Please, Lyja..." he said softly, asking her to obey and not argue or upset her father worse, though it was in his tone, not actual words.

Her look of distress was obvious as she glanced between the two men who were her family, but who had so much bad blood between them, she didn't know if healing could ever be possible. "Please, Papa...don't blame him...." she whispered, before hanging her head and leaving the room.

If it wasn't for his daughter, Talos wasn't sure what he would have done to Yon. He wasn't in anything like a rational space of mind. He stabbed a finger at the bed. "Sit." The order was nearly a growl.

Licking his lip and watching Talos warily, Yon obeyed. His first inclination had been to ignore the order, but that inclination came from a personality of a past life; when he was over proud and refused to bend even when he knew he was wrong. He wasn't that man anymore. So, he sat and waited for Talos to decide what he was going to do.

The quick obedience surprised Talos, but what was even more surprising was his own reaction to that. A tiny bit of the anger faded, allowing grief to surface. "Your fellow Kree shot a med ship down. It was defenseless. There were only doctors and injured people on board. Some of them were children." He paused and waited. Waited to see what kind of excuses the Kree would make. If he would even attempt to make excuses for his people.

Yon felt like he'd been slugged in the stomach, his breath leaving him in a whoosh and his head swimming for long enough for him to start to fall forward before he steadied himself with a white knuckled grip. His eyes teared up as he remembered past missions where his team had attacked defenseless ships. He'd never thought to the lives aboard such vessels... until now. "What do you need from me?" he said in a pathetically soft voice, guilt and regret thick in his tone. Maybe he hadn't been the one to attack this time, but how many attacks in the past had led to children dying?

What did he need? Talos didn't even know himself. There were cameras in the room, and he'd watched them obsessively while pretending to turn a blind eye to Lyja visiting the Kree. He wouldn't believe his mortal enemy had changed. _Couldn't_ believe it. Yes, he'd seen the dead Kree on the planet when he'd rescued his daughter and brought Yon onto the ship. And, yes, Lyja was alive...but how could Yon be doing anything other than playing an elaborate trick? To gain their trust only to turn on them?

Talos decided to see how far the Kree would play this. How far he would go. Eyeing Yon, he spoke in a cold voice. "Strip."

Yon's quick intake of breath was the only show of surprise at the words, but he swallowed quickly and slowly stood. Unable to face Talos, he began to remove his clothing. It wasn't quickly, but it was quick enough and soon, he stood naked in front of the man who'd be just as happy if he died. He couldn't hide his nervousness, but he forced himself to stand tall and not try to cover himself with his hands.

That hadn't been expected either. Neither had the fact that the sight of Yon naked...of the Kree naked...had stirred something inside Talos he'd thought had died with his wife. He pushed that reaction down and indicated the bed once more. "Bend over."

Yon's startled gaze shot up to Talos, his fear clear. He had no idea what Talos had planned. He had to trust that the man wouldn't permanently maim or harm him, but not knowing what to expect was difficult. Taking another shaky breath, he turned and did as ordered, bending over the bed until his shoulders touched the bed, leaving his backside higher than the rest of his body. The skin of his bottom and thighs stretched taut.

Talos never went anywhere unarmed and now was no exception. One weapon was a small, innocent-looking stick that could be taken out and extended into a long staff. He did just that, holding the implement in his hand. After everything the Kree had done, Talos would be within his rights to kill him. His people would argue that he should have done so already. But....

_He saved Lyja_.

For that part alone, Talos wouldn't kill him. Wouldn't maim him or permanently harm him. But he would take retribution.

Stepping to the bent-over Kree, Talos whipped the stick across the fullest part of his backside; hard, even though he held back on his full strength.

Yon cried out, then gasped at the pain that radiated from the strike. It took everything in him not to immediately stand up, the effort clear in the muscles of his back and bottom.

If he said the cry didn't affect him, it would be a lie. The stripe showed clearly on Yon's backside and Talos twitched to reach out and touch it; to feel the heat. Instead, he brought the makeshift cane down again a little bit lower, avoiding the mark left by the first strike.

Yon cried out again, though he managed to keep it soft enough Talos would be the only one to hear. Tears pooled in his eyes and his entire body shivered as the pain increased.

Despite almost blinded by grief and anger fueled by pain, Talos retained enough control over himself to keep his strength controlled; to make sure none of the stripes crossed over each other. By the time he'd landed twelve, covering Yon's entire backside from the crest down to his thighs, he was beginning to feel the first stirrings of shame.

At first, Yon had managed to hold himself in place and keep his cries down by sheer willpower. By the twelfth stroke, he was quiet and still because the intense, focused pain had pushed him up to and then over an edge he didn't even know was there. He wasn't capable of moving or making sound, because he had dropped into a place in his mind where nothing existed but the burning pain on his backside and a deep-seated belief that it was deserved. He deserved to be punished and wouldn't fight. His body shook as if he was freezing and tears streamed down his face as low, soft moans, soft as whispers, filled the room.

Talos had thought he'd get some satisfaction from punishing Yon. That he'd get some sense of justice causing pain to his mortal enemy. He _didn't_ expect to be affected by the Kree's responses. Hearing the reactions shook him as much as when Yon had mentioned his wife.

Slowly, very slowly, Talos reached a hand out; lightly touched Yon's bottom. The welts were red and hot to the touch. He hadn't broken the skin, but he could feel the effects of the blows. And again, it didn't do anything positive for the turmoil of emotion swirling around inside of him. In fact, the prevalent emotion was guilt.

Yon whined softly in fear before his body realized the touch wasn't causing the same pain as the cane had been. It hurt, but it was soothing in a way and he let out a tiny sigh, some of the tension leaving his muscles. He was still unfocused, though, his mind in a prison of pain and self-recrimination, believing he deserved to hurt.

Talos' hand rubbed slowly down over the red marks on Yon's bottom. That guilt was lingering. Growing. It was true that Yon had killed innocent people in the past; attacked without any thought of whether those on the other end of his weapons were guilty or not. But he hadn't been responsible this time. He wasn't sure if the Kree would accept care from him or not, but guilt from allowing his temper to take control (more than the thought of how Lyja would react) had him calling to the Kree. "Yon-Rogg."

Yon was lost in his thoughts, so it took several minutes of Talos rubbing and calling his name before his attention was caught by the other man and he began to focus on him, slowly coming to himself and his situation. When he finally was completely back and able to recognize what was happening around him and to him, he slumped in place, bottom still high and vulnerable, and began to sob softly. He was under no illusions. Talos had full control over every aspect of him. Talos was his.... "...Master... I'm sorry... I can't undo... I'm sorry..." His voice was rough and shaky and full of the guilt he felt for what he'd done in his past and everything the Kree still did.

The word took him aback. Not the apology; Talos was finally beginning to believe the Kree wasn't being deceitful. But the name...the submission; not even an attempt at arguing or protest. His hands slid slowly over Yon's backside; not squeezing, but the touch still possessive, even though he wasn't actively causing the other man anymore pain. This touch was more exploratory...accepting his ownership over Yon-Rogg.

Yon held himself still as his backside was rubbed and explored. As much as it hurt, it still soothed a little bit. It shamed him that he needed such comfort- he knew there was no affection or care in Talos's touch- but he needed it. His sobbing calmed slightly, but he was obviously still crying from the punishment.

The tears awoke an emotion inside Talos that had triggered whenever Lyja had cried; an urge to step in and comfort. To be gentle and not harsh. That faint stab of attraction lingered still; made him want to act on those feelings. Before he even half thought about it, one hand reached for the back of Yon's neck, scruffing the Kree; not hard, not choking, but definitely acting on a possessive streak.

Yon's crying faltered for a second at feeling himself scruffed. He waited for the pain to begin, but when it didn't, he found himself relaxing, calming for his master. Just the firm hold on his neck provided enough comfort to help stop his tears. It wasn't because he felt any affection in the touch, but it reminded him that the man was in control and, even if he felt rudderless, as long as Talos wanted him alive, or Lyja did, then he was safe.

Talos' grip was firm, even though he wasn't hurting Yon. "Yes." His voice was low, calm, steady. "You know what I am to you." The words caused something to shift inside of him. Some deeper acknowledgement of what being the Kree's master meant. He doubted that Yon had any idea what that kind of relationship meant in Talos' culture.

Yon homed in on Talos's tone, using the other man's calm steadiness; it was helping him calm the rest of the way. "Yes, sir..." he finally whispered, in a broken, tear roughened voice. He still ached, but he wouldn't complain about that. He deserved to hurt. "You are my master..." he continued. He couldn't hide what he was feeling. It was clear in his tone; the regret, guilt and shame that tormented him. He'd managed to keep it hidden from Lyja for the most part, but Talos taking such control over him made it impossible to hide from the Skrull man.

Talos let his fingers stroke along Yon's neck. The reason he'd give if asked was so that Yon would feel the strength...know how vulnerable he was. The reality? He _wanted_ to touch. To take. And he couldn't do anything but respond to the feelings being broadcast from Yon. Even if he couldn't offer forgiveness...he wanted to offer a comforting touch.

Yon did feel vulnerable; the strength in Talos's grip was humbling and comforting at the same time. Talos wasn't doing anything more than firmly holding him in place, but it left him with a need to submit... obey Talos. Since Talos wasn't telling him to do anything, he kept doing the last thing he'd been ordered; bent over the bed, bottom up.

"The welts should be treated." Talos wasn't asking permission; not exactly. His fingers glided over Yon's neck, a far gentler touch than he had ever thought he could give to the Kree, and then he was moving towards the locked cupboard, opening it...taking out the cooling, healing lotion kept there.

Yon didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't been given an order and it wasn't clear if there was a question in the remark. Sniffling softly, he stayed in place, bottom up and exposed. The longer he was in that position, the more vulnerable he felt; which was saying something, considering the blistering he'd been given. He found himself needing to submit further and didn't understand it.

Talos brought the lotion back over and began to carefully rub it into the Kree's bottom. "You weren't responsible for what happened today." Part of the intent behind the words was an acknowledgement that he didn't blame Yon for what the Kree did; also unspoken, though, was the fact that there'd been other days. Other charges that Yon had led that had ended with innocent people dying.

Yon acknowledged what wasn't said with a sad, guilt filled whisper. "I made decisions in the past that were just as bad, wrong... I deserved to be punished." The lotion felt so good, so relieving, that he ignored the fact it was Talos rubbing it in; taking that much more control over his body.

It was something of a novelty to touch Yon with the intent to heal, not hurt. Until today, the only time Talos had touched the Kree had been to carry him from the planet onto his ship. He spoke in a quiet, soft voice. "Did you even learn the name of my man you killed on Terra? The one who pretended to be Carol Danvers to buy us time?"

Yon had to clear his throat to answer, because the words caught in his throat. "No, sir...I didn’t," he reluctantly admitted, his guilt spiking. The soothing rubbing in of lotion only caused the guilt to grow. He didn't deserve comfort. "...I'm sorry..." he choked out.

Talos believed him. Believed he was sincere in his apology. And part of him wanted to accept it. To offer forgiveness. But too many people had died in this war. He needed Yon to understand what the war had cost. "His name was Norex. He had a wife. Two sons barely into their third year."

Yon closed his eyes tightly at learning of the family he'd destroyed. The guilt was too much and he started crying again; softly, but loudly enough Talos would hear; and for the first time since Talos had entered his cell, he was unable to obey. He shifted his bottom away from the other man. He didn't deserve to have the welts soothed with lotion. He didn't deserve comfort.

"No, Yon-Rogg." Talos' voice was low and firm...nearly stern. "You've accepted that I'm your master and therefore, you are not allowed to disobey me. You will let me touch you and you will listen to what I say."

Yon immediately stopped at the stern words. He couldn't bring himself to disobey again, so he stopped pulling away and just cried tears of remorse. "I'm sorry."

"I believe you." Talos' response was given quietly. Believing the man wasn't a problem. Forgiving him was. He resumed rubbing in the lotion. Once more, he felt that spike of attraction; once more, he ignored it. Not because he was unwilling to act...but because it wasn't in him to force anyone.

"It's not enough, though, is it?" Yon cried. "...Being sorry and you believing me isn't enough." He began to sob. "...I... I'll always be guilty... never make things right."

"I can't forgive you right now." Talos couldn't help but respond to the words...to the tears. "We were mortal enemies for years. I've lost a lot of people in this war and I...as much as I might wish I could, I can't let it go. Not yet. But I will give you what I can." He let his hand move back to Yon's neck, scruffing it. "Punishment. Comfort. Safety. A master...."

Yon shivered at the words, at the controlling scruffing of his neck, and relaxed. It would have to be enough. It was more than he deserved. He sniffled. "Yes, sir... thank you." His voice was rough from his tears, but he was calming down.

Talos kept his hands in their places, one still rubbing the lotion into Yon's bottom, while the other kept a possessive hold of the Kree's neck. He couldn't stop touching the man. Didn't want to stop touching him.

Yon stayed as still as he was able, but the odd position soon began to make his back ache and it was impossible not to shift from foot to foot in an effort to relieve the pressure. Still, the firm grip on his neck helped him feel safer than he felt he had a right to and the gentle rubbing was comforting.

To his shame, it was also a bit arousing. He knew he wasn't attracted to pain, but being under Talos's control with his life in the other man's hands and Talos being gentle? He couldn't help the spark of attraction he felt from that combination. He'd never been in a situation like this before and didn't know what to do, so ignored it as best he could and hoped Talos didn’t notice.

Talos noticed the shifting. He hadn't told Yon to move from the bent-over position; had been too focused on first the punishment and then taking care of the Kree. He didn't direct with words this time. He physically moved Yon, placing the Kree face down on the bed. It still left the man vulnerable, without his body aching from being bent over for so long.

Yon whimpered as he was rearranged on the bed. When the ache in his back eased, it caused the ache in his bottom to take precedence again. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered.

Talos stroked his hands down Yon's back. It was instinct, almost. To touch him. To keep touching him. The trouble was, he didn't want to just touch. He wanted to claim. To take. The instinct was strong, and he leaned down, towards Yon's shoulder...like he would bite; or maybe kiss. Instead, his breath just wafted over the man's skin.

Yon shivered as he felt the breath wafting over his skin. He thought he should be upset at the other man's proximity, but he found it comforting. And he was faced again with his unexpected attraction. He wasn't sure what to do with it, though.

Talos let his eyes close and inhaled, breathing in the Kree's scent. This wasn't something he could ever have imagined before. Feeling this attraction to his mortal enemy. Then again, the Kree would never have been in this position before. He leaned in closer, enough for his mouth to brush against Yon's shoulder; not quite a kiss and not a nip, but more of an experimental, exploratory touch.

Yon's skin twitched at the contact and he quivered in place. He didn't understand what Talos was doing- the Skrull hated him- and so wasn't sure if he was allowed to react. The one thing that had been made clear in all of this, though, was that Talos was his master. "Master?" he asked, in a shaky voice that betrayed he was starting to become aroused by the Skrull's actions.

While Talos could hear the betrayed arousal in Yon's voice, he knew that didn't necessarily mean it was what the Kree would really be okay with. He raised his head, though his breath still wafted over Yon's skin as he said, "I want to touch you."

Yon shivered at the words, but couldn't help saying in confusion, "You are my master...you could do whatever you wished..." Was Talos giving him a choice?

"I wouldn't take what was not freely given," Talos said. "I know you are aroused, but that is only your body's reaction. Not necessarily that you want or are willing."

"I... I do not know what it is for your people. But for Kree... the master makes all the choices. Takes what he wants. If... if you want my body and my body is in agreement, then my head says I should submit. It is only right to give my master what he asks." Yon swallowed certain he'd explained wrong.

Talos frowned at that. Touching Yon's cheek, he encouraged the man to look at him. "As if you are a tool to be used? That is not how it is for my people. While one is clearly in charge, the other chooses to submit. You called me master, but I wouldn't want to take from you. Even as a prisoner here, you have been taken care of...given what food and water you need. Having a master is...." He hesitated, realizing he was about to let slip perhaps more than he'd intended to. "It is a relationship."

Yon thought about that. "It has been a while since I relieved my body's urges. And never where I was the one submissive," he said, with a bit of nervousness. "You are my master now and I am fortunate you will not be as Kree masters would be. I am grateful. I know that if you take my body, it would be to relieve urges both of us have and nothing more..." He swallowed. Truthfully, he never expected to be in a relationship where sex was about more than relieving urges. "I accept that and... I want to give myself to you. I need to prove to you, prove to myself, that you are my master and there will be no going back." He wasn't sure why he needed to prove that. Maybe it was because giving himself to Talos in that way would give him a home; something he no longer had on Kree.

Talos had given away more than he intended to with what he'd said, though he didn't correct Yon's assumption. Until he could forgive the other man, there was little point in attempting any kind of relationship when the past would always be in the way. But he hoped it would eventually be possible.

Reaching out, Talos let his hands run down the length of Yon's back, lightly scratching with his nails, over Yon's backside and down his legs.

Yon shivered at the gentle scratching, whimpering when it went over his bottom. He didn't pull away, though.

Talos followed the same path with his mouth, nipping at Yon's skin the same way he'd gently scratched.

Yon whimpered when Talos nipped, his breath catching in his throat. There might not be love in this arrangement, but it felt good.

Talos pushed Yon's thighs apart, allowing him access to the Kree's member, which he grazed over with his fingers. He then picked up the lotion, coating a finger and letting the digit push against Yon's entrance.

Whining softly as his member was grazed, Yon inhaled sharply, his fingers gripping his pillow as the Skrull touched the tight ring of muscle. He'd never been touched there by anyone and it was hard not to be nervous, even if he had agreed, asked, for this.

Pausing at the inhalation - Talos wanted to give Yon the chance to ask for it to stop if he needed to - he waited long enough to be sure, then slowly pushed his finger inside. He very quickly found himself getting aroused.

Yon exhaled slowly as he felt himself breached. He truly belonged to Talos now. There was no going back. At least not on his part. He couldn't say the intrusion felt good, but what it meant was such a relief, he didn't mind the discomfort.

Allowing himself to explore inside Yon for a few moments, Talos then withdrew his finger. Removing his own pants, he coated his member in the same lotion and then pushed inside Yon.

Yon felt himself tensing up as Talos pushed in; even though he'd agreed to this, it was his first time and he couldn't stay relaxed. He whimpered as it made him tighter, making the friction that much more noticeable. Talos had prepared him enough that he wouldn't be injured, but it didn't keep it from stinging. He didn’t say anything, though. A Kree slave was only meant to care about their master's pleasure, not their own; and since Talos wasn't injuring him, he felt saying he needed time to adjust, or that it didn't feel good, wasn't acceptable. Instead, he took another slow breath and closed his eyes to swallow back any further sounds of distress and attempted to widen his legs, so he was more open to Talos.

Talos could feel the tension and he paused, one hand shifting once more to Yon's neck; scruffing him again. His other hand slid down Yon's back. A soft emotion filled him, making him want to touch more gently. He was too scared to put a name to it or examine it too closely. But he gave in to one of those urges. He leaned over and he pressed his lips against Yon's shoulder in a kiss.

Yon blinked as Talos stopped moving, his breathing catching in his throat at the kiss. Knowing that Talos planned to be gentle with him, even though he had every reason to hate him, helped ease some of his fear and he relaxed enough that his master could push in without it hurting. It still felt uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt and that enabled him to relax further.

Kissing Yon felt good. Better, far better, than causing him pain had; and causing Yon pain hadn't brought Talos any of the satisfaction he'd expected it to. He kissed again, sliding a bit deeper inside the Kree, his member swelling and growing.

Yon could feel Talos growing and stretching him further even as he pushed deeper. Some of the discomfort eased with the sudden arousal of realizing he truly belonged to the Skrull now and he was happy at that fact.

Talos let his head rest against Yon's shoulder, his fingers stroking and scruffing the Kree's neck. He nipped the man's shoulder and began to thrust into Yon. His other hand gripped onto Yon's hip, the hold firm. Possessive.

Yon let out a whimper as Talos began to thrust, but it wasn't pained. It was obvious the possessive actions were arousing him.

Talos pressed harder against Yon's shoulder, kissing hard enough to leave a mark behind. He started to thrust harder and faster and deeper, moving his head to kiss and suck and leave a matching mark on the Kree's other shoulder.

Yon's breathing became more shallow and rapid and he shifted enough to enable Talos to slam as deep as possible. He let out tiny hisses as Talos' hips slapped against his still very tender bottom and moaned as he felt himself being claimed.

Talos responded to Yon's shifting, thrusting harder and deeper and faster. As he continued to kiss and suck, leaving marks behind, he slid his other hand between the Kree's legs, fingers grazing his member.

Yon felt himself enlarging, hardening at his master's touch. He whimpered again, arching his back so Talos could touch and kiss anywhere, everywhere, while he buried himself into Yon.

Talos moved his hand from scruffing Yon's neck, replacing his fingers with his mouth and teeth, nipping at the skin. His fingers closed around the Kree's member, stroking in time with the thrusts.

Yon groaned at feeling lips and teeth at his neck. It left him feeling completely helpless and vulnerable. The deep thrusts were beginning to feel good, discomfort turning to need, as his member reached complete fullness. He was a decent handful, giving Talos enough length to play with, but he wasn't huge. He could tell by the pressure inside him that the Skrull was much larger. Once upon a time, his ego would have hurt at that knowledge and he would have reacted in a way to prove he was better. That was a long time ago, though and now the knowledge that his master dwarfed him in size was another bit of wordless domination that provided comfort. "Master..." He whimpered softly, almost begging.

"_I am your master_." By reiterating that fact, Talos was accepting more than just Yon's submission. He knew he was beginning to care about the Kree. He'd already started, if he was honest. But he couldn't put words to that emotion. Not now, when there was still so much darkness and pain lurking between them. But he'd be as honest as he could. "_You are mine_." He thrust harder, his member reaching its full size.

"I am yours," Yon repeated, in a small, helpless voice, groaning as he felt his master filling him up so completely, so tightly, the pressure was close to too much. He'd be feeling the other man inside him long after the Skrull had withdrawn. "Belong to you now... obey you... owe you everything..." he said in a sob, as he realized it was true. He didn't have autonomy any longer. Anything he did or that was done to him would be decided by Talos. His life was in Talos's hands.

Talos pressed a harder kiss to the back of Yon's neck, sucking harder to leave another mark. He began to stroke Yon's member a bit more firmly. His own release was close. He let himself nuzzle into the Kree's neck, his kiss turning gentler.

Yon shivered at the complete domination of the kiss, sighing when it became gentler. At first, he thought nothing of the increased pressure he felt at his entrance, attributing it to the angle Talos was thrusting at while biting and kissing his neck, but then Talos shifted him into a better position to thrust deep and the pressure didn’t decrease; it increased and was continuing to increase and Yon suddenly realized, Talos wasn't all the way in. There were at least four more inches left to push inside him and Talos was thick. Almost as thick as his fist, or at least he imagined it was, and fear speared through him at realizing that. His master would never fit. There was no way. But Talos was pushing forward and Yon's fear was caught in his throat, unable to say anything.

Talos could feel the tension in Yon's body and he gripped the Kree's hip tighter. "Don't resist." The words were nearly a growl in the man's ear. "If you resist and tense up, I won't fit, and it will hurt. Relax. You'll be able to take all of me."

Yon tried to relax, he truly did. He wanted to obey and make Talos happy; and despite their history, he believed the man didn't want him to hurt from the claiming. He took several deep breaths, letting out a tiny sob as he felt Talos pushing into him. He was stretching so far and despite his attempt not to tense up or resist, he was still tight enough that it did hurt. He held his breath as he felt Talos push into him and then suddenly, with a silent 'pop', Talos pushed past the tight ring of muscle and was seated fully in Yon. Yon was tight around his master, what Yon was coming to realize was a knot filling him inside and Yon's rim holding him locked in place.

Yon let out a tiny sob at all the conflicting sensations. The sharp pain of Talos entering him was quickly becoming overpowered by intense pleasure; his master's knot was filling him so fully it was pressing hard and rubbing his prostate without ceasing. His own member swelled, and he shuddered in his attempt not to release before he was given permission.

Talos let his head rest gently against the back of Yon's head. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the man, of the Kree. He resumed stroking Yon's member with sure fingers. "I do not expect you to hold back." He spoke the words in the Kree's ear. "If I touch you, if I enter you, it means you are allowed to release. To let go. Just as I would not take you if you were unwilling, I will not deny you taking pleasure from our joining." His other hand gripped Yon's hip tighter, more possessively, as his release overtook him.

At Talos's words, Yon released, spasm after spasm shaking him to his core, his seed soaking the sheets. He shuddered and shivered as he felt his master emptying into him, feeling more pleased than he thought he ever could.

Letting his hand scruff the Kree's neck again, Talos kept hold of Yon's hip as his release filled the man. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull out for a while but wasn't sure Yon would realize the same. He held the Kree close; in a way, protectively.

Yon lay limp under Talos, waiting for the man to withdraw. When he didn't, Yon shifted slightly, feeling the knot still hard inside him, locking them together. That was a bit of a surprise, but he would have been able to handle it and wait for his master to explain had the knot been anywhere but pressed firmly against and rubbing his very sensitive prostrate. Within seconds, he was hard again, body thrusting helplessly against the bed, which only caused more of the stimulation. Whimpering, he asked for help from the only one he could go to. "...Master..."

Talos gently gripped Yon's neck. The possessive needs hadn't ebbed with his release; neither had the knowledge that he was caring about the Kree. For him, this was more than just claiming and owning. More than taking his pleasure and then leaving. His hand stroked against Yon's hip, the action possessive and gentle. "It doesn't happen often but does occasionally. I will not be able to withdraw from you until the knot eases."

"I... I can't stop..." Yon whimpered, shame clear in his tone, and then he was spasming again, just as hard as the first time. He lay in his mess, afraid to move lest he 'rouse again... but holding still didn't help. The constant pressure and feeling of fullness made him feel owned and like he belonged in a way he'd never felt... and since it was against such a very sensitive bundle of nerves, his body couldn't help but react. He felt like the most disobedient owned Kree in existence and couldn't help being afraid Talos would be disgusted by his weakness.

"I have not told you to." Talos spoke calmly, without anger or blame, as he scruffed the Kree. "You have not disobeyed. And you don't have to be worried or scared of how your body reacts to me and to this." His lips brushed over Yon's shoulder in a gentle kiss.

"You... you are not angry? You are not disgusted by me?” Yon asked pathetically, in a small voice, before he was sobbing through his third release. He didn't rouse quite as fast the fourth time luckily, or perhaps unluckily since the only reason it occurred slowly was because his body was growing exhausted. He was still rousing, though. He focused on Talos covering him with his body and how possessively protective his master was being. It helped ease his fear at losing all control.

"No and no," Talos answered, his hand gliding over Yon's hip. "But you will be worn out by the time it's finished. You will need food and water. You will need to rest and recover." He kissed Yon's shoulder again.

"I am sorry to be a burden." Yon whimpered as he was fully aroused again. This time, his release didn't produce much. He cried softly, as it was beginning to hurt.

"You are not." Carefully, very carefully, Talos rolled them to the side, so that Yon was no longer face-down on the bed and therefore, there wasn't friction against his member. His hand rested against the Kree's chest, over his heart. "Does a Kree master expect a slave who doesn't talk back or question, only submits even if it causes them suffering?"

Yon whimpered as they shifted, his half-hard member flagging. The new position did help relieve the friction, though; inside as well. He was finally able to relax against his master. Quivering weakly, he answered Talos. "Kree masters have little regard for their slaves. Had you been Kree, you would not have shifted me. You would continue thrusting till I was raw and bleeding. And if I could not control my reactions... I would be punished." Yon shivered again, then sniffled, trying not to cry.

Frowning at that, Talos let his arm wrap around Yon's waist, holding the man protectively against his stomach. "I don't want to leave you raw and bleeding. I would never harm you. You are not my slave, Yon." For the first time, he used the shortened version of the Kree's name. "My people don't have slaves. When a master takes a submissive, it is a relationship. Even though one is clearly in charge of the other, it's not about pain or suffering, or taking without giving."

"Why would you give me such a mercy? To take me and care for me after everything I did? You could have left me behind. I would most likely be dead, if not a slave, but for you rescuing me." Yon's voice was soft. Now that he was able to relax, Talos' embrace was a comfort. Even though he was sore, feeling the other man's knot tying them to each other was a comfort.

It would be easy to point to his daughter; to say that Lyja had begged for Yon's life. And that was true, in part. But there was more to it than that. This had had nothing to do with her influence. In fact, none of what Talos had done since coming into the room had been planned. He certainly hadn't intended to claim Yon; to be the Kree's master. To find himself caring for the man who'd been his mortal enemy. "I have cameras in here. Every day, I've been watching the feed of you and my daughter. Trying to find the trick I was certain was there. I couldn't believe you had chosen to save her. That you could have changed that much." Talos hesitated. "But there is nothing I have seen to give evidence to that. I can no longer believe you are anything less than sincere."

"Lyja saved me... more than I saved her..." Yon whispered truthfully. "I have a second chance. A chance to be better."

Talos let his face press gently against Yon's hair, inhaling the scent of the Kree. "I don't hate you. Not anymore." He needed to say those words, remembering how it had felt to make Yon sob, both from physical and emotional pain. He voiced another truth, his voice a mere whisper. "I care for you."

Yon sighed softly, a sense of relief and gratitude overcoming him. "I care for you too, Sir. I truly am grateful and want to belong to you."

Talos brushed a gentle kiss against the back of Yon's hair. "When the knot is gone, I will dress you and take you to my own quarters. You'll be able to wash...I have spare clothes you can wear. I will feed you, too."

"You would trust me to behave? To be good for you?" Yon asked, in mingled surprise and happiness.

"Yes. But I also do not want to leave my submissive alone," Talos answered. "You will be with me from now on."

Yon flushed with happiness at the words. He didn't expect to ever be loved, but if his master cared enough to keep him close, he could live without love. "Thank you, master..." He snuggled back against Talos without thinking, the feel of the man's knot still tying them together no longer scaring him.

Talos firmed his hold around Yon's waist, pressing a kiss to the man's shoulder. "Your penance will still continue in the form of canings such as the one you received today, but you will receive no other harm."

"It is just. I deserve it," Yon admitted. "I... I'm not afraid anymore, sir..." he said softly. It was obvious he wasn't just referring to being caned. He was referring to being knotted.

"You don't need to be afraid," Talos promised. "You are with me. Your master."

"I know..." Yon whispered. "I didn't know what was happening and felt so out of control and it hurt a little... but... I was more afraid of upsetting you."

"You should tell me if it hurts," Talos said, a note of concern creeping into his voice. "You should never worry about upsetting me. If something needs to slow down or stop, you tell me."

Yon swallowed. "I...at first, it didn't hurt...when it started to, I was so scared, I couldn't tell you... I'm sorry..." He heard the concern and felt guilty at causing it. He didn't say he'd thought the pain was deserved, or that it was supposed to be painful because of his position. He now knew that wasn't the way a Skrull master behaved and he was ashamed at ever thinking Talos would be that way. The man had more reason than most to hate him and was still taking care of him. His guilt and shame came through in his voice, so even if he didn't say anything, it was most likely obvious there were deeper reasons for not telling Talos it hurt sooner.

Talos let his fingers glide gently over Yon's chest, feeling the man's heartbeat in a way not dissimilar to how his daughter had listened to Yon's heartbeat. "And you assumed pain was required? Deserved? Because it would be expected if you had a Kree master." He frowned. "The next time, you will tell me. If it hurts. If you need time to adjust."

Yon shivered, the idea of next time feeling good. "Yes, sir " he whispered drowsily. "I'll tell you whatever you ask me to...."

Strong emotions buffeted Talos and he closed his eyes, brushing a soft kiss over the back of Yon's head, once again inhaling the Kree's scent. After his wife had died, he'd never had cause to take another lover. He'd knotted in her...but never before, though he had taken other lovers when he was young. His hand splayed gently over Yon's chest; not to provide stimulation, but just to touch. He allowed his leg to hook around both of the Kree's, locking their bodies together even tighter.

"Is it always like this?" Yon asked softly. He'd have thought he'd feel smothered, being held so close and tight, his master still 'tied' to him in the most personal way. He didn't. He felt safe and secure and for the first time since he'd begun questioning the Kree's goals and his own efforts at furthering those goals, he felt at home. It wasn't lost on him that the first time he felt at home in years was on board a Skrull ship, submitting to his lifelong enemy. Giving everything, he could.

"Being tied together with me knotted inside you?" Talos asked. "No. Knotting occurs only rarely. The only other time it occurred with me was with my wife. While I have not been with anyone since she died...until now...it never occurred with the lovers I took before."

Yon blinked at that. "It... never? What does it mean?" He couldn't help sounding confused. Shifting a tiny bit so that he was pressed further against Talos and to relieve some of the pressure on his hip, he hissed as the knot pressed his prostate again. He was immediately hard and whimpered. "It... it feels so good, but hurts too..." he admitted, with a blush. He was so sensitive inside.

Talos let himself nestle into the back of Yon's hair, saying in a soft voice, "Knots occur when two mates are compatible with each other. The longer the knot lasts for, the more compatible the pairing is."

"So... whatever causes your knot to form believes we are compatible?" If he sounded confused, it was because he was. Kree didn't have anything remotely similar to what Talos described.

"I imagine Kree don't have something similar," Talos commented. "I suppose one way of looking at it might be that something in our physiology recognizes a soulmate."

Yon felt a spark of hope at that. Maybe he wouldn't have to settle for having his physical urges met while he lived loveless or without affection. If something in Talos' physiology indicated they were soulmates, maybe one day, his master would care about him. "Does that bother you?"

"Not now," Talos said softly. "You've indicated that Kree masters do not care about their submissives. That is not true for my people. It is also not true between us. I told you I care for you. That was the truth. Not something I said while in the heat of mating or to make you feel better about being mine."

Yon blinked back tears. He had found it difficult to believe the first time it was said, but it was easier to believe lying still in Talos's arms. The other man could have continued to take his pleasure from Yon, but he was holding back because he didn't want Yon to hurt. Of course, even with Talos holding both of them still, he was still buried deep in Yon... filling him up... Yon blushed as his member had hardened again. He knew, if he released, it would be painful. But it was painful not releasing either. Sighing, he whispered, "My body doesn't know what's good for me."

"It is a sensation you are not used to," Talos said. "I will not give you any directions, whether to release or not, because I know you don't have control. And it's okay," he said calmly. "It's all right not to be able to control it. You are safe here, with me. In my arms." He brushed his lips over the side of Yon's neck.

Shivering, Yon slanted his head so Talos could get to his neck easier. "I'm hesitant to let go. The last time, I was so over-sensitive, it hurt..." he admitted. "But it hurts not to... so..." He swallowed.

Talos breathed in Yon's scent. "I know it's uncomfortable and painful. Once the knot is released, you will be able to rest. Gain your strength back in a more comfortable setting. I will bathe you. Feed you. Put you to bed. Stay with you."

"Thank you, master..." Yon's voice was soft and trusting. "Even hurting... I've never felt so good..." he admitted. "Belonging to you, being taken by you, I'm glad for it, even if I'm sore...."

"I'm glad of it too." Talos kissed his shoulder. "Being your master feels right. And while I suspect it is different for the Kree, a Skrull master and submissive do not share. Even without the knot, I would still be faithful to you."

Yon glanced over his shoulder at Talos. "In Kree, a slave has no choice... if their master wants to hand them over to all their friends to use, or if they want them solely for themselves, it is only their choice." He licked his lip. "If given the choice, I would only want to be taken by you, ever again...."

"You have that choice." Talos leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush against Yon's. The kiss was light; tentative, in a way. "I would not allow any other to take you."

"Thank you..." Yon said gratefully, relieved to know he wouldn’t become a whore to be shared around.

"You are mine," Talos said softly. "Not for anyone else." He held Yon's face in his hand; kissed him a little bit more deeply. "And you do not have to worry that you will not be cared for." He hesitated, his breath wafting over Yon's lips. "You do not have to worry that you won't be loved," he ended in a whisper.

Yon returned the kiss, desperate to show Talos how grateful he was. How he was grateful for his new position in Talos's life. That he was being given the chance to care about and love his master.

Talos continued to gently hold Yon's face as he kissed the man. His other hand still rested lightly against Yon's chest, rubbing the bare skin there.

Yon relaxed, opening up for the kiss and then he was releasing again with a soft whine, his walls squeezing tight around Talos's member and knot. "I'm yours," he finally breathed, in a shaky voice, when his body had calmed.

"You are mine," Talos agreed, cupping Yon's face. "_Mine alone_," he added.

"Only you will touch and claim me, for the rest of my life..." Yon promised.

Talos kissed him again, this time allowing his tongue to slip into Yon's mouth. He wrapped his arm tightly around the Kree, holding Yon almost protectively against himself.

Yon sighed softly into the kiss, feeling the protectiveness and feeling increasingly safer. It felt good, being filled by Talos' tongue while he was also filled with his member. When he pulled back a moment to breathe, he admitted, "I like being filled by you. Liked feeling you release in me...."

"I plan to do so again," Talos promised. "And the next time, now that I know what to expect, I can ensure you are more comfortable."

"You treat me better than my own people would. I can't believe I ever felt justified in what I did to your people." Yon's voice was regretful.

Talos closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. "I love you." His voice was low, filled with honesty and sincerity. "I do. But forgiveness is going to take time." He still held onto Yon. Emotion made his voice sound hoarse.

"I know." Yon swallowed and snuggled back into Talos. "I can't even forgive myself. I deserve punishment."

Talos tightened his hold on Yon; brushed his lips over the Kree's. "I will punish you, but I will also keep hold of you and never let you go."

"I am counting on that, master... I need that..." Yon admitted, kissing back.

Talos let his hand shift to Yon's neck, scruffing the Kree once more. The knot had been in place for a long time; nearly as long as he'd knotted with his wife for. He'd never expected or anticipated that he would find this bond with another, let alone a Kree who'd been his mortal enemy for so long.

Yon sighed happily at being scruffed. He never would have believed he'd be happy belonging to and obeying another man, let alone the Skrull he'd been fighting for so long.

Talos' fingers stroked along the back of Yon's neck as he kissed the Kree, deeply and lingeringly. He let his other hand shift down to the man's hip, giving it a light but possessive squeeze.

Yon hummed softly in response to the possessiveness. He liked it; liked that he belonged to the other man so thoroughly. He let out a tiny whine as he felt the pressure inside him easing slowly. The knot was going down, and in a minute or so, Talos would be able to slide out of him. Part of him wished they could stay tied a bit longer. But his body was ready to be able to move.

Talos could feel the knot beginning to ease. He kept both hands in place, though; one scruffing Yon's neck, the other at the man's hip, squeezing and stroking.

"I belong to you... even when you aren't in me, I'm yours. I want to be good for you..." Yon whispered, pressing into Talos's grip.

"I know. And I believe you will be." Talos gently squeezed Yon's hip. "I won't let you go." The knot was nearly completely gone, allowing him to start pulling out, even though he didn't let go of the Kree.

Yon hissed softly as Talos withdrew. Finally, able to move, it became more obvious to him exactly how sore and worn out he was. He'd not regained full strength when the knotting had occurred. "Lyja is going to scold me..." he said, with a hint of amusement.

"I'm certain she will scold me more." Talos stood and then carefully helped Yon to stand, keeping his hands on the Kree so that Yon could keep his balance. He began to dress the other man.

Yon held still or helped as much as he was able, but he truly was sore. Not in a bad way; he actually liked that Talos would be able to see how thoroughly he'd been claimed in the stilted way he moved and walked. The problem was, everyone else would see and know what had occurred too. "Do you wish me to remain hidden so your crew does not know?" he asked uncertainly, not sure if the crew would give Talos grief for claiming him or not.

"No. I could not hide that I am your master and I don't want to," Talos answered. "I can't pretend that they'll understand, but they will at least respect my choice."

"I'm glad. I want everyone to know who I belong to. Who I'm meant to obey... it will make it clear my old life is behind me..." whispered Yon.

Talos replaced his own clothing and then wrapped his arm possessively around Yon's waist, guiding him towards the door. "Everyone will know," he promised.

Yon leaned into his master. He was very tired and knew he risked tripping over his own feet if he didn't accept help. Especially as sore as he was, inside and out. The caning had made wearing his pants very painful but having his master inside him for so long had left him walking like someone who'd been thoroughly claimed. It was a walk of shame; except he wasn't ashamed of it.

Talos didn't let go of Yon as he walked the Kree in the direction of his own quarters. His grip was tight and firm around Yon's waist, fingers possessively resting on his opposite hip.

Yon tried not to let the stares get to him. Some looked gleeful, as it was obvious, he'd been punished. Others looked angry, as it was also obvious, he'd been claimed. He only saw a few sympathetic or happy glances. He'd known he'd have a long road to redemption in the Skrulls' eyes, but the evidence of just how long was distressing. By the time they reached Talos' quarters, he was staring at the ground and nearly plastered against his master, seeking 'shelter'.

Lyja had been pacing outside her father's quarters the whole time Talos had been gone, worrying about them both. To say she was surprised to see Yon plastered against Talos' side, the evidence of what had happened obvious, was an understatement. She stepped forward and hugged Yon, the fear and worry she'd held for him translating easily into the tightness of her embrace.

Talos shifted only enough to allow his daughter to hug the Kree. If it had been anyone else, jealousy would have reared its ugly head. Lyja could hug Yon, but Talos knew he'd let no one else near what was his.

Yon returned the hug. He'd felt a connection to the young woman from the beginning but had held back due to not wanting to cause problems for her with her father. Now? He didn't think Talos would mind him giving in to the protective feelings he had for her. "Everything is okay. Better than okay..." He attempted to reassure her.

Lyja frowned in worry. "You're not walking straight." She looked towards her father, even while hugging onto the Kree.

"I didn't force him." Talos nodded to the door. "But he's exhausted. He needs food. A bath. Rest. We can talk inside...."

Yon blushed. Even though he wanted everyone to know, even Lyja, it was different actually talking about it to the young woman he'd begun thinking of as family. She was practically a daughter now. "It wasn't against my will..." he whispered, reiterating what Talos had said. "It might not have been exactly expected, but I don't regret anything."

Although she nodded to acknowledge her father's words, Lyja still hugged Yon, almost protectively, as her father unlocked the door to his quarters and ushered them both inside, closing the door behind the three of them.

"I really am okay, little one..." Yon found himself using the endearment without thinking, too worried about easing her worry to filter his emotions or words. "Filat only did what was necessary... and then he gave me what I needed..." He blushed again at admitting he needed Talos to claim him.

"Yon is mine now," Talos said quietly. "He won't leave my side. I am his master."

Lyja blinked, glancing between the two of them. "But he hurt you...." Her voice was soft. Uncertain.

"There is a lot of bad history between us, Lyja. A lot of wrong that was done." Talos walked through to his bedroom, retrieving a cushion that he set down on one of the chairs at the small table. He then walked over to the replicator. Since it was the same one Lyja had used to make Yon Kree food, he accessed the records to make more for Yon to eat. "Healing and forgiveness of emotional wounds will take time."

"I want to make up for my actions, pay for the wrong I did. It is the only way I can live with myself... belonging to your father is a mercy... a gift... I was not expecting. But I will never regret it," Yon declared as confidently as he was able, given his nervousness that Lyja would not accept what was done.

Lyja still looked uncertain. Worried. Looking up into Yon's eyes, she whispered, "I didn't know what would happen between you. I...part of me thinks this is a good thing, but the rest of me worries how a relationship can be built on such a foundation."

"Relationships have formed from much worse." Talos carried plates over to the table and set them down. "It's punishment. Not torture. Not revenge. Punishment given to someone you love."

Lyja's eyes darted in surprise towards her father's face, but she could see nothing of deceit there. She took Yon's hand and led him towards the table.

"I did so much wrong. I need to atone. I deserve punishment." Yon swallowed and let himself be led to the table, gingerly sitting, not trying to hide that it hurt. He continued quietly. "Your father punishes me in a way that no one will claim is too easy, but it will not kill me or harm. If I were punished by others, they would execute me. You know it to be true."

Lyja sat on one side of Yon, still holding onto his hand. "I don't want you to suffer."

"Emotional hurts can scar much deeper than physical and are harder to heal." Talos took the remaining chair. He began to feed Yon, in much the same way Lyja had when the Kree had first woken on the ship.

Yon squeezed Lyja's hand gently as he obediently ate what he was fed. It didn't occur to him to attempt to feed himself. Talos had begun the process and he wanted to submit in every way, not just sexually. He couldn't help feeling a bit young and helpless, being hand fed when he had enough strength to feed himself, but he didn't question it.

Lyja still held onto Yon's hand, though she began to eat when her father indicated that she should. "Are we still on course for Terra?" she asked.

Talos nodded, even as he continued to feed Yon. "I'm concerned about Fury. It has been a long time since there has been any contact between us."

Yon hesitated, uncertain if he was allowed to speak or not when he was being fed but decided Talos would have told him if he wasn't. The older man had made it fairly clear Yon wasn't a slave. Swallowing, he interjected, "Before..." he glanced at Lyja, to indicate it was before he'd found her, "before, I found out he'd been among those taken in the great disappearance. He was very busy making sure Earth's SHIELD remained stable. He had joined up with its Avengers...."

Talos looked into Yon's eyes, giving the Kree his full attention. "Did you find out anything else?"

"I heard rumors that he was developing a relationship with someone, but not who or how it might affect his business. And he'd moved into some compound built by Stark." Yon's voice was apologetic. He wished he had more information to give.

Talos nodded. "At least he's alive. You've told me that much. And if he's built a relationship, then he's probably happy." His hand shifted to Yon's neck, gently scruffing.

Lyja noticed the highly possessive action and her eyes shifted to Yon's face...checking to see if he was okay. That he was comfortable.

Talos noticed the look on his daughter's face and smiled reassuringly at her. "There is no hatred or anger driving my actions."

Yon felt comforted by the gentle scruffing. He wasn't normally the type to second guess his decisions- rethinking his stance on the Kree/Skrull war was an exception to that rule- and he'd willingly made the decision to submit to Talos and accept the other man as master. He was learning that Talos's version of a master was far from a Kree's definition and each physical action that reinforced the difference was eye opening and a reassurance that he'd made the right choice to give himself to the older man. The fact he was happy with Talos being possessive was clear on his face.

Talos continued feeding Yon, until his plate was empty. He then held the cup of water so the Kree could drink, addressing his daughter. "I will bathe Yon and then we will both sleep. You are welcome to stay in here, if you still need reassurance of his safety and wellbeing."

Yon drank the water obediently and didn't say anything about Lyja being invited to stay. He didn't know if she'd insist on watching her father take care of him, or if she'd wait in the sitting area while he was bathed and not rejoin them until he was brought out to sleep. He supposed it didn't really matter. He normally wasn't overly shy about his body; the only reason he felt shy around her was because he didn't want her being upset from seeing the numerous scars. He'd managed to hide them from her up to this point. In truth, he was a bit surprised Talos hadn't mentioned them; although, they had been a bit preoccupied with first the punishment and then the claiming, so perhaps it wasn't so unusual. At any rate, Talos was the one that would decide what and how much of his body anyone else would ever see again. He belonged to the older man and he wouldn't argue whatever decision Talos made.

Lyja nodded. "I will stay." She glanced at Yon and then leaned in, allowing her head to rest briefly on his shoulder. "But I will stay in here while you bathe," she told him, not wanting to talk about her friend like he wasn't there.

Talos nodded to his daughter and then stood up, offering his hand to Yon, rather than pulling the Kree away from his daughter.

Yon smiled faintly at the show of affection, kissing Lyja on top of her head. "I will see you soon..." he whispered, before gently shifting her off of him and taking Talos's hand, standing and very carefully moving to his master's side. It was obvious he was very sore, even if he was completely relaxed and smiling.

Talos gently squeezed Yon's hand, guiding the Kree to the bathing area. While he let the water ran, he began to slowly strip his submissive. He was careful not to risk over-stimulation, even though he let his fingers brush over portions of Yon's skin, making his possession clear.

Yon shivered as Talos touched him so gently. He wasn't aroused exactly, but the possessiveness and gentleness put him into a frame of mind where he wanted to prove himself to his master by finding ways to obey and please the other man, to find ways to give himself to Talos; even if it didn't involve sex.

Once Yon was naked, Talos guided him into the bath, removing his own clothes to make it easier. He began to wash the Kree, letting his fingers trace over one of the marks on his submissive's body. "You carry a lot of scars."

Yon bit his lip and watched Talos's fingers ghost over the mark. "Yes, sir... I began training to become a warrior in my twelfth year... There have been few years where I was not in battles of one sort or another...."

Talos frowned at that, gently touching another scar. "I won't say that there will be no battles to fight while you are at my side, but you will never be alone. And if you are wounded or ill, I will take care of you," he promised.

"I will be the healthiest I have ever been..." Yon remarked, with a tiny hint of humor, but it was laced with a healthy amount of gratitude.

When he'd claimed Yon, Talos hadn't taken much time to explore his Kree's body. He did now as he washed, though. Tracing the scars and marks that covered Yon's body. "Have you found no one to care for you until now?" His voice was low; soft with concern. He recognized the signs of wounds left to heal without proper care.

"Couldn't afford to. In my position, having a mate that actually cared about me, who I cared about, was putting a bullseye on them. Someone that could be used against me by my enemies. I occasionally had 'friends' who might help me out. But no one I trusted enough to take care of me when I was wounded. Even if they wouldn't have harmed me further, they'd have used my weakness as a steppingstone for their own objectives. And having anyone who wanted my position find out about injuries was an invitation to someone trying to take my position. I don't doubt some of them wouldn't have tried to do so lethally..." Yon's smile was crooked. "The Kree were ruthless to your people. But they are just as ruthless to their own. Sometimes more so, as at least they don't pretend anything but animosity towards the Skrull..." His voice was soft. "I will be much safer belonging to you and obeying you for the rest of my life than if I'd retained my independence and stayed with the Kree."

Talos let his hand cup Yon's cheek, stroking his face gently. "Here, with me, you will be loved and cared for. Even if it will be a long time before my people stop being suspicious of you, you will be safe with me. No one will harm you." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Yon's in a tender kiss. "You are safe, and you are home. You belong to me now."

Yon took in a tiny breath, leaning forward and returning the kiss with a happy sigh, his eyes closing partway. "Thank you, Filat. I have never felt safe or at home... till now..." he whispered.

Talos kissed him for a few moments, just touching, and then slowly pulled back. He helped the other man out of the bath. "Before I dress you, I want to make sure there is no tearing or damage inside from where I claimed you."

Yon blinked at that, realizing immediately that Talos meant to look _there_. Blushing darkly, he shook his head. "You don't need to do that, sir. I'm just a little sore, it doesn't hurt anymore!" Even if he belonged to Talos, having the man know him so intimately, physically _and_ visually, was daunting.

Gently grasping Yon's arm, Talos said mildly, "I was inside you for a long time. And you've never been taken in that way before. I told you. I won't see you harmed."

"Never been taken at all, before then..." Yon mumbled and somehow managed to blush darker at admitting he'd been a virgin as far as receiving. He gave a slight tug of his arm, his embarrassment at Talos looking so closely at him, examining him, overcoming his desire to obey and be good for his master, if only for a moment.

Talos pulled Yon closer to him, giving his backside a light swat that was really more like a firm pat. "Disobeying me will not be tolerated, my little one."

Yon's startled intake of breath at the swat- as light as it was, his bottom was wet and sore from the caning, so it _hurt_\- turned into a tiny whimper and he immediately stopped trying to pull free. "I'm sorry, sir... I'll obey..." He sniffled, looking down at the floor, completely ashamed of himself.

Pressing a firm kiss to Yon's forehead, Talos then carefully turned the other man round, bending him over so that he could check there was no tearing or bruising that needed to be taken care of.

Biting his lip, Yon sniffled softly as he stayed in position, bent over the way Talos had put him. He shivered slightly as his Master carefully parted his cheeks. He flushed scarlet as he felt Talos's gaze on him, examining him to make sure he was okay, but he didn't move. His master wanted to be certain he was safe, and he needed to obey and not fight it.

Finally satisfied that there was no tearing or bruising, Talos finished his examination and helped Yon to stand. He wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight hug. He held the Kree until there was a knock on the door and it opened a crack so Lyja's arm could push through with a set of her father's pajamas. And then he only moved enough to take them from her, thanking her, before he began to dress Yon in them.

Yon couldn't stop himself from snuggling into his master as Talos held him tight. He was still feeling awkward and embarrassed, but the novelty of being held for no reason at all was helping. "...Am...? Was...?" He swallowed, not sure exactly what question to ask. If he was okay? If there was tearing; he didn't think there was, wouldn't it hurt more otherwise? If he was being good for his master; he regretted being troublesome and earning himself a smack. And then Talos was dressing him in a pair of his own pajamas and Yon could smell his master in the material and it made him feel safe and cared about and all he wanted to do was curl up and rest, smelling his master's comforting smell. He was a long way from the brash, arrogant leader he had been; the one who needed no one and cared for no one. He felt young, helpless, almost like a child and it didn't bother him, because Talos was there and would protect him, even from himself.

Talos drew Yon in for a gentle, lingering kiss. He held onto the other man, finding he liked the feeling of the Kree in his arms. He gently scruffed the back of Yon's neck, stepping away long enough to reclothe himself before he took Yon into his arms once more. He kept hugging the other man even as he guided Yon from the bathroom back into the main room.

Yon followed obediently, not caring where he was being led by this point, only caring that Talos was leading him, had hold of him, wasn't letting go. He was snuggling. He didn't seem to realize it, though. He'd slipped into a mindset where, while he usually submitted and obeyed after choosing to do so, at that moment, it was done without thought. His whole body, mind and spirit were in agreement that he wanted to be good and so he didn't question anything anymore. He just gravitated toward his master like a needy child, wanting to be held, kept close... snuggled. Given their history, he would have never foreseen himself reacting in this way, not naturally. But he was.

Leading Yon over to the couch, Talos sat down and drew the other man down onto his lap, holding him tightly in his arms. One hand kept in place at the back of Yon's neck, scruffing him, while the other slid up under the pajama top, resting against bare skin.

Lyja sat on the couch next to the two men, watching Yon's face as she took in her father's actions.

Yon was still red at having needed to be examined, but he wasn't visibly upset. He actually seemed at peace with everything happening around and to him. He sighed softly as he was scruffed and his master touched him under the shirt. "Feels nice..." he whispered, in a nearly wondrous tone.

Talos hugged Yon a bit tighter. "I love you. My little one." He murmured the words softly.

Lyja reached over and took Yon's hand, squeezing it gently.

Yon squeezed Lyja's hand back gently before whispering, "I love you, Filat." And he felt, deep down, that was the truth. He loved his master, his mate. And he loved his master's daughter, his stepdaughter. "I have a family..." He sounded surprised, dazed, at the realization.

"You do," Talos agreed, still gently scruffing Yon's neck. "You need to rest now," he murmured. "Sleep. I have you."

Yon obediently closed his eyes, his head resting against Talos's shoulder. Within a few moments, he was sound asleep. His master had him; nothing would hurt him.

"Thank you," Lyja whispered to her father. "I wish you could find it as easy to forgive him as I do, but I'm glad he belongs to you now."

"I know, but there is still a lot he was responsible for. A lot of deaths he was the cause of, whether directly or indirectly," Talos answered. "He needs to earn my forgiveness, it's true. He also needs to earn his own."

Yon, blissfully unaware of the conversation going on over his head, continued to peacefully sleep in his master's arms.

Lyja looked a bit sad. While she could understand her father's point of view...knew what Yon was experiencing was far better than what he could be going through...she loved him as much as she loved her father. It was difficult to know he would experience more pain at her father's hands, even if Talos' feelings about the Kree he held so tenderly were obvious.

"You don't need to worry," Talos said gently. "He might be owned now, but it's a better life for him than merely being my prisoner."

"But it will be a long time before any of our people will accept him." Lyja bit her lip. "Perhaps you and he should visit with Fury for a while?" she suggested. "Then you can bond more fully to each other without having to worry about anyone else."

Yon shifted slightly in Talos's arms, whimpering softly as it caused his sore bottom to ache again. He soon settled, though, snuggled closer if that were possible, his face nuzzling against the Skrull's chest. He breathed in deep, the older man's scent quickly calming him. If he were awake to realize how calming Talos's scent was to him, he would have been skeptical; but he wasn't, so he didn't question the fact he felt better pressed tight to Talos, or that it calmed him to be held so close where he could breathe his master in. It was very obvious to anyone watching.

In response, Talos tightened his own embrace around Yon, lips brushing against the Kree's hair.

"You should bond with him," Lyja said suddenly.

Talos blinked and glanced at his daughter. "What makes you think we can?"

"It's obvious how thoroughly you claimed him," she answered. "You've been so gentle and caring with him, I know you wouldn't have taken him so thoroughly unless you'd had no other choice."

Yon let out a happier sounding whimper at Talos's lips brushing against his hair, as if even in sleep, he wanted to beg for affection from Talos. Every movement Talos made, Yon's body reacted in such a way as to not let any more distance be between them than was necessary; almost following the older man's movements with his own in a bid to stay close and tight to the man who had claimed him so thoroughly. He could still feel Talos inside of him.

Talos didn't even try to deny his daughter's words. "It's one thing for him to give himself to me. To acknowledge me as his master. But bonding is something entirely different that cannot be taken lightly."

"But you want to bond with him, don't you?" Lyja asked. "Because he's yours and you love him." A more serious look came over her face as she added, "And if you're bonded, he won't be able to be taken away from you. If his people found out he's still alive...."

Talos' arms tightened around Yon as a low, very possessive growl escaped him. "_No one_ will take him from me."

In his sleep, Yon could sense Talos's sudden irritation, the tight grip and soft growl breaking through his sleep and into his dreams. He whimpered again, in a slightly fearful tone and gave away the fact that he could hear what was being said, even if he wasn't awake to understand it fully. _"...Don't wanna go... love Filat..._" His words sounded as fearful as the whimper had. It was obvious their discussion had moved into his subconscious and taken on the form of the beginnings of a bad dream.

While he didn't loosen his grip, Talos pressed a firmer kiss to Yon's head, murmuring softly to him, "I love you. I won't ever let you go."

"He needs you," Lyja whispered. "And I think you need him just as much." She squeezed Yon's hand that she still held.

Yon's hand squeezed reflexively around Lyja's hand. The action caused him to wake just enough to hear Lyja's words, though he was still muddled in his thoughts. It felt like he was dreaming and so he responded without thought. "_I do need my master. I need him so much... need to belong to him fully... never ever be owned by anyone else..._" he mumbled, some words clearer than others and the declaration ending with a soft sigh and a tiny snore as he dropped back down into sleep.

"_See_," Lyja said. "And if you bond with him, you'll be able to talk to him through your mind. And you'll know what he needs before he can voice it."

Talos let his hand move to the back of Yon's neck, gently scruffing. The idea was appealing, he had to admit. Now that he was holding onto Yon, cuddling the Kree, the thought of being bound to him felt good. "I'll talk to him about it. When he wakes up."

Yon shifted with the movement of Talos's hand, the gentle scruffing causing him to adjust just enough that he stopped snoring, though he was still snuggling in his sleep.

"Good," Lyja stated. Still holding onto Yon's hand, she gently leaned her head against her father's shoulder. Constant worrying about the two men had given her several sleepless nights. Now that the three of them were together.... She sighed and closed her own eyes, falling asleep nestled to both men.

***

It was nearly twelve hours later, in the morning, when Yon finally woke. He'd been exhausted, still recovering from his wounds and the punishment had been hard, even if it wasn't as harsh as it could have been. Add to that the intensity of the claiming and he'd had little reserves left. His body needed the rest. He only became aware of how much his body had needed the rest when he realized he wasn't sitting on Talos's lap on the couch any longer. He was stretched out on top of the older man, his head on Talos's chest, their legs tangled together. Talos had carried him to bed and he hadn't woken up. He was nuzzling against the Skrull's chest like a hungry baby looking for his mother's breast; and apparently had been drooling. He blushed in embarrassment, his body stiffening as he quickly shut his mouth and stopped the instinctual movement, hoping that Talos was still asleep and unaware of what he'd been doing in his own sleep, but not overly confident that the Skrull didn't know exactly what Yon had been doing.

Talos gently scruffed the Kree's neck, stirring as he felt the movement from Yon. He brushed a kiss over the man's head, firming his hold around Yon's waist.

Yon settled as he felt Talos holding onto his waist more tightly and scruffing him. He returned the kiss almost shyly, brushing it over Talos's chest before inhaling deeply. He had every intention of memorizing his master's smell. Carefully, he opened his eyes and noticed Lyja still sleeping beside the two of them. He smiled gently at the younger woman, lying still and remaining silent so that he wouldn't accidently wake her. She obviously needed the sleep, much like he had.

Talos leaned his head down so that he could brush his lips against Yon's, the kiss tender and gentle. He didn't speak, but his fingers ghosted gently over the other man's hips...up under his pajama top to stroke and caress the bare skin of his back.

Yon returned the kiss, just as tenderly and gentle, then rested his head on Talos's chest, listening to his heartbeat. A tiny shiver went through his body as bare skin was touched and he blushed when he felt his member immediately start to swell, just from the gentleness on his back. The touch wasn't even sexual yet and his body was already responding and getting ready for claiming. And he knew Talos would know, because laying on the other man as he was, his erection was prodding the older man's thigh. He took a slow, quiet breath and nuzzled against Talos's chest again, kissing where he felt his heart beating.

"_Not yet_." Talos breathed the words against Yon's hair, able to feel the reaction from the other man. "_But soon_," he promised. "_I will claim you again soon_."

Kissing where he felt Talos's heart beat again, Yon settled back onto the other man, nuzzling against his chest. The quiet words had immediately quelled his arousal, his body obeying instantly. His master said not yet, so his body would wait. He couldn't help being a bit nervous about how easily Talos controlled his body and his responses with just a few quiet words.

Talos gently squeezed his arm around Yon's waist, brushing another gentle kiss against his hair and then glancing to the side as he realized Lyja was stirring awake.

Pressing against both of her 'fathers', the young woman said sleepily, "I didn't even feel you move us."

Yon grinned at that. "I didn't feel it either... he is very stealthy, your father..." he teased slightly. Almost hesitantly, since he was still finding his place in Talos's life. Maybe teasing wouldn't be acceptable.

Talos ran his fingers through Yon's hair; wrapped an arm around Lyja's shoulders. "Any other day, perhaps you could blame it on my stealthiness. This time, I think exhaustion played a big part."

Yon smiled at that, choosing not to argue the fact. When he was at his best, it was difficult to sneak things by him. Of course, now that he belonged to Talos, he might find it more difficult. He didn't know if his relationship would affect his abilities in regard to Talos.

Lyja nuzzled against both men before saying, "Papa, I will go and make breakfast while you talk to Dad about bonding." She stood and exited the room without waiting for a response.

Yon's eyes widened at Lyja's words and he leaned up to watch her leave the room, his mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. _"...Did she just call me Dad?_" he breathed out, hit by a sudden wave of happy panic. Happy that she thought so highly of him- he cared about her just as deeply- panic because if she cared that deeply, that meant she could be hurt. He never wanted to hurt her.

"She did," Talos agreed, cupping the other man's face in his hand. "Does that worry you?" His voice was gentle. Warmed through with love and affection.

"...It's a lot of responsibility. I'm afraid of disappointing her... hurting her..." Yon admitted in a small voice, looking up into Talos's eyes so that the older man could read his feelings and see he was being truthful. He was terrified of hurting Lyja.

Talos stroked his thumb over Yon's cheek. "You have been on this ship for months with her. Teaching and bonding with her. She loves you. I could see it long before now."

"I love her too... but before, I was locked up. Now... what if your people see me walking freely beside both of you and are angry... and blame her because she's the one who first helped me and was the reason you kept me here...?" he whispered. "And... what if I do something wrong? That will hurt her worse, I'm afraid...."

Talos stroked under the pajama shirt, over his bare back. "The only thing wrong you could do that would hurt her is if you would betray either of us. I believe you will not. As for the rest of my people...you belong to me now. You are my submissive. They might not be happy, but since I lay claim to you, you are now under my control. My protection."

"And... that's all it takes? My belonging to you and they'll ignore that I walk freely now?" Yon couldn't help but be a bit confused at that. "After everything I did to you and your people?" he asked hesitantly, guilt heavy in his voice as he thought about all those who had been hurt directly or indirectly because of his orders.

"You are my submissive," Talos answered. "My people will likely be suspicious of you, but they trust that you are under my control. In any case...Lyja had the suggestion we make a home with Fury and his partner for a while. To give us time to bond without you also dealing with the suspicion."

"Would that make it easier for Lyja? For you?" Yon asked quietly. If it made things easier for his master and his daughter, he would go to the ends of the earth.

"It would likely make things easier on all of us, including you," Talos said. "I'm beginning to believe we'd do better if we have that space."

"It is your choice, Master... I go wherever you take me... but if you are wanting to know how I feel about it, if it will make things easier for Lyja and you, then I want to do it... I want to go where you will not have to face your people's anger at my not being punished as harshly as they might think I deserve. As harshly as _I_ think I deserve..." He whispered the last.

Talos stroked his fingers through Yon's hair. "Lyja was upset with me because she's forgiven you and believes I should as well. I told her it isn't just about me forgiving you, but you forgiving yourself. But as for harsher punishment? No. It may have taken me a long time to see, but I truly believe you regret your past actions. And while it's true many people would believe you deserve execution; I couldn't do that. I love you. I can't give you forgiveness, not yet. But I can freely give you my love."

Yon pressed closer to Talos at those words. "One day, I'll earn your forgiveness... Maybe by then, I'll be able to forgive myself..." he said, with a tiny, guilt filled voice. Chances were, Talos would forgive him before he even came close to being able to forgive himself, but still. "Your love is what will help me keep going, even if I think I don't deserve it and deserve execution like many people."

Leaning down, Talos brushed his lips against Yon's. "Executing you would not only take you from me, but from Lyja as well. I imagine she saw you as 'Dad' before now, but it was only me bringing you home that allowed her to voice it."

Yon's lips opened slightly at the gentle brushing of Talos's lips. He let out a tiny sigh before admitting, "I realized she felt drawn to me. Cared about me. I allowed myself to look on her as a favorite niece. I was afraid of making you angry if I encouraged her to view me as more than an uncle."

"You don't need to worry or be afraid now," Talos promised, murmuring the words against Yon's lips. "You are mine now. So, you are free to be her Dad."

"Might I kiss you, sir?" Yon found himself asking, holding his breath, his lips millimeters away from Talos's.

"Of course." Talos let his hand cup the back of Yon's head, just touching the other man gently.

Yon leaned up just that slight bit more and pressed his lips to his Master's, the kiss chaste but firm, letting Talos know that_ he _wanted the kiss, it wasn't just because he thought Talos wanted it.

Talos returned the kiss, his hand still holding the back of Yon's head. His other arm was wrapped possessively around the man's waist, fingers resting lightly on Yon's backside.

When Yon finally had to pull back for air, he gave Talos a tiny smile. "That felt good..." he whispered.

"You may kiss me any time you would like to," Talos promised. "You will always have permission."

"I never have to ask again?" Yon asked in surprise. He was hesitantly pleased at the words.

"I am your master, but as I said, you are not a slave," Talos said. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to kiss me when you want to. To turn to me for affection, even a hug, when you need to. Just because I make the decisions involving you, it doesn't mean you are not allowed affection when you need it and I am not giving it to you."

"I am allowed to come to you if... if I am afraid and need to be held? It will not anger you or make me worthless to you?" Yon bit his lip, his eyes on Talos's face in case the question itself angered the Skrull.

"_Never_," Talos promised. "I would rather you come to me so I can hold you and take care of you than for you to live without affection. I am not Kree. I will not hesitate to let you know I love you. I will not withhold affection from you or be upset or angry or think you are weak because you need something you have always been denied."

Yon swallowed at the words, putting his head back down on Talos's chest and clinging to his master. "And... and if do something wrong? I... I can confess to you and you won't push me away? Even if you punish me, you'll still want to keep me?" He didn't ask if he felt guilty; he figured if Talos wanted him to come to him because he needed to confess, then he'd want him to confess if he felt guilty as well.

"You come to me. We talk it over. And if I decide it is something that requires punishment, I will punish you." Once more scruffing the back of Yon's neck, Talos continued, "But I will _always_ want you. I won't _ever_ push you away."

"I will always be yours... belong to you..." Yon whispered, a hint of relief and contentment in his tone. "Is that what Lyja meant by you bonding me?" he asked innocently.

"A bonding is akin to a marriage among my people, but it can only occur with a pairing that is compatible," Talos answered. "It means we would be linked together. Each able to feel the other's emotions. Able to communicate through our minds."

"Oh..." Yon blinked at that, looking up at Talos, though he kept his head on the other's chest. "So... when you tied yourself to me yesterday... it meant we were capable of being bonded?"

"Yes." Talos let his fingers stroke through Yon's hair. "And I would want that with you, my little one. For us to be bound together."

Yon swallowed hard. "I... I want that too, Filat..." he whispered firmly. "I don't think I deserve it, but I want it more than anything," he admitted.

Talos kissed him gently. "Then we will be bound together. If Lyja wasn't preparing breakfast, I'd say we could start the preparations now. After we've eaten, we can begin. I will be inside you for longer this time, so we will have to make sure everything either of us might need is here."

Yon kissed Talos's chest again. "Yes, sir..." he said happily. Knowing his master wanted him like that helped settle part of him he didn't even know was restless. "Master? W... will I be punished again before? Since it will take longer?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't too keen on receiving a caning again, but he knew he had more to atone for... and his master would be the one helping him atone through punishment. If he had another caning coming to him, he thought he'd rather get it out of the way than have it hanging over his head and he'd ask for it if necessary.

"Yes." Talos kissed the top of his head. "But we will take care of that after breakfast as well." He stroked his hand up under Yon's top, caressing over bare skin. "I love you. Even if atoning takes time...you already have my love," he promised.

Yon slumped on Talos, equal parts relieved he wouldn’t need to ask and equal parts dreading the painful punishment. But he needed to atone. "Thank you, master... for helping me atone. Maybe... maybe one day I will be able to forgive myself." He suspected Talos would forgive him before he was able to forgive himself.

Talos wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the other man. "It will take time, but I suspect being punished for those actions will eventually help us both to heal the pains from our past."

There was a knock on the door and then Lyja's voice was calling softly, "Papa? Dad? Breakfast is ready...."

"And then it won't be between us anymore," Yon whispered. He turned his head toward the door at Lyja's knock and announcement.

"Exactly," Talos murmured, before responding, "We're coming." He helped Yon off the bed and stood up himself, wrapping his arms around the other man to lead him from the bedroom.

Yon was walking better a good night's rest having done wonders for him. He still leaned into Talos, though, enjoying the feeling of being pressed close to his master. He smiled at Lyja when they reached the dining table.

Lyja smiled back at Yon. "I put a cushion on your chair for you." She pointed as she took her own seat.

Talos guided Yon to the chair, helping him to sit before taking the remaining set.

"Thank you, Ladybug..." Yon smiled at Lyja gratefully, before carefully sitting with Talos's help.

As he had the previous night, Talos began to feed Yon, touching him every so often as he did.

Lyja smiled at the constant touching, at the obvious signs of affection. "So, you will bond?" she asked.

Yon blushed and glanced at Talos in case his master wanted to answer, but receiving a nod from the other man, he turned toward Lyja. "Now that I know what it is, I want to...."

"Of course, we will have to make sure everything we need is within reach while the bond occurs," Talos commented. "After we've eaten, why don't you head to the supplies? Get blankets...anything else you think we might need...."

Lyja frowned, glancing between her two fathers. "You don't want me here, do you? You're going to hurt him again...."

Yon blinked at her worry. "It is okay, Ladybug... I believe it only hurt so much the first time because I didn't understand what was happening... and I hid it from your father because I believed it was meant to hurt. I know better now. I'll be honest and tell him if it hurts. I know Master doesn't want to cause me pain...not with that." He blushed.

"Not _that_." Lyja turned an accusing gaze to her father.

"It's about atonement. Travelling a path to forgiveness and redemption," Talos said. "As I know it will upset you, I am telling you that you don't have to stay to witness or hear it."

Yon looked confused. "You are upset that he still plans to punish me? But... I have _asked_ him to. I _need_ him to, ladybug. I need to pay for the wrongs I did. If he did not punish me, I... well. I would have to punish myself. It has been pointed out that my people are harsher and crueler than yours, so if I did it myself, I don't believe you would be happier," he said reluctantly.

"But...." Lyja's eyes darted between them both. "It's not fair," she whispered.

"I know you don't like it," Talos said gently. "But it isn't about harming your Dad or about making him suffer. I will tell you when it's safe for you to come back."

Yon looked down. He didn't know what else to say; he knew nothing would make it easier for her to accept. And telling her that life was unfair wasn't productive and would just be cruel. He didn't want to be cruel. Not to Lyja.

"I still don't agree." As the food was finished, Lyja stood up. "I don't want to see or hear it," she informed Talos, before stalking out of the quarters...almost, but not quite, slamming the door behind her.

Yon winced at her obviously angry departure. "I am sorry, Filat... I did not wish to cause problems between you but have done so anyway." He sighed sadly.

"It's me she's angry with, my little one," Talos replied. "Not you. She only wants to protect you. But it's hard for her to understand. All she can see is that you'll hurt physically. But I know it's nothing compared to what you're feeling emotionally."

Yon gave Talos a crooked smile. "You know me so well."

Talos leaned in and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss before saying, "Strip."

Kissing back, Yon let out a slow breath at Talos's order. Like the very first time when Talos had told him to strip, he immediately obeyed. Standing, he carefully removed the pajamas, folding them and setting them on a chair before he stood in front of Talos, looking at the ground in as submissive a stance as he could while standing. He swallowed and waited for his next order.

Talos stood as well. Reaching out, he grasped Yon's shoulder, leading the other man towards the couch. He pushed on the Kree's back, encouraging him to bend over, and then retrieved the cane. "When you came to Torfu with your team, you slaughtered more of my people. They were refugees. They weren't harming you or any of the Kree." He brought the cane down; not as hard as he could but making sure the strike was felt.

Yon had hoped not to begin yelping immediately but failed. He was still tender from the day before. But more than that, he had focused on his master's words and so had not been fully anticipating _when_ the cane would land. He did manage to contain the yelp so that only Talos would hear it. He contained the tiny sob of guilt that stabbed through him, of hearing about Torfu, so only Talos heard it as well. He only hoped that the sounds of his sorrowful regret and pain didn't cause his master pain and guilt, but that Talos would hear them and feel some small measure of relief, if not satisfaction, that the punishment was doing its intended job.

Talos brought the cane down a second and third time, each strike landing just below the previous. "The people there weren't warriors. They couldn't defend themselves against you. Against the Kree. There were children, too. Children you killed."

Yon let out another broken sob. "What... what were their names, Filat?" His voice was high, tight with tears.

Talos let his other hand rest on Yon's back. "Dalx. Fremn. Jaq. Henkor." With every name he uttered, he delivered a strike with the cane to emphasize it.

Yon repeated the names after every strike, "Dalx, Fremn, Jaq, Henkor..." accepting that each stripe represented a life lost, that he was responsible for. Tears streamed down his face and tears were thick in his voice, but his voice was clear. Each name was understood.

There were more, but those four names were the innocent children who had been lost in that particular battle. Talos wouldn't name all of them; knew the pain would be too great, both emotional and physical. "Your blind obedience to the Kree Supreme Intelligence cost so many needless lives. War might have been all you knew, but you had other chances to see the truth. To see what it cost." He delivered a total of twenty strokes, carefully holding back his strength, and then put the cane down.

Yon didn't say anything to the accusation of needlessly costing lives. He knew it was true. He just held himself as still as possible so Talos could land the cane where he aimed and cried in progressively louder and more broken sobs. As soon as Talos put down the cane, words tumbled out of him. "...Sorry... so sorry, master... wish I could undo..." He sobbed, before going limp over the sofa.

"I know." Talos' voice was sad. If he said punishing Yon like this was easy, he'd be lying. Sitting on the couch, he gently pulled and tugged until the other man was sprawled across his lap, no weight resting on his backside, and cuddled him tightly. "I know you're sorry, my little one. I know you wish you could undo it all."

Yon clung to Talos, unashamedly letting the other man see his guilty regret and grief, holding to him in an almost childish bid to feel safe, loved and comforted, even if he didn't believe he deserved any of those things.

Talos tightened his arms around Yon, brushing his lips over the other man's hair. "I love you." He whispered the words against Yon's forehead. "You did turn back. You did the right thing in the end. It's important you remember that. Even though you made mistakes, you turned back on your own. You chose a path of redemption without being forced down it."

Talos's words were scant comfort. All Yon could think about were the children he'd caused the deaths of. "I hurt so many. I was so bad... so horribly bad..." He choked on his tears.

When Lyja had been a child, Talos had held her wrapped in his arms, as if he could shield her from anything that would do her harm. He did the same thing to Yon now, although the Kree was bigger than his daughter. He cuddled Yon tightly. "Every step you take now brings you closer to redemption. Closer to forgiveness." He let his hand rest gently on Yon's bottom, feeling the hot welts left by the cane. "Closer to nothing standing between us. You won't be punished forever," he promised.

Yon just continued to cry. It was comforting to know that Talos believed eventually, he'd earn forgiveness. He didn't see how it was possible, with all the guilt he carried, but if Talos believed, maybe it was. He didn't know how long he clung to his master, cuddled close like a child, but eventually, he'd cried out all his tears, unable to cry more. His throat and body ached from the sobbing. But he was calm. "I love you, master," he whispered.

Talos shifted just enough to retrieve some of the water left on the table. He held the cup to Yon's lips, even as his other hand continued to gently rub the other man's bottom. "I love you, my little one. You belong to me," he promised.

Yon obediently drank the water all the way down before putting his head against Talos's chest and snuggling some more. "Dalx, Fremn, Jaq, Henkor..." he whispered softly, shuddering slightly as he wanted to cry again but had no tears left inside.

Talos kept his embrace tight around Yon, scruffing his neck with one hand and rubbing his bottom with the other. He pressed a kiss to the Kree's head, rocking him gently as if he were a child.

Yon just continued to snuggle as close and tight to his master as was possible. He didn't care that he was acting exceedingly needy and childish, or that Talos was treating him as if he were a child. He had no pride left when it came to the older Skrull; pride had no place in their relationship. He needed comfort and Talos was offering comfort and safety and Yon wasn't going to pull away from it in an attempt to be brave or 'adult'. His crying had subsided to just a few random sniffles and teardrops that occasionally escaped his eyes and dripped down his face, but he still didn't pull away. When it was time, Talos would tell him to. Otherwise, he was staying put.

Talos brushed a kiss over Yon's hair and whispered, "I will call Lyja back, so she can assure herself that you are safe and so that, if she found anything, she can leave it with us. Claiming is private, personal, so she won't witness the act itself. But as we will be tied together for a long time afterwards, I can cover us with a blanket so that she can sit in and talk to us during that time." He reached out for a blanket, draping it over Yon so that the Kree's nakedness was covered, in preparation for Lyja returning.

"That... that will be good. It feels like she should be part of it in some way, even if it is just to talk with us..." Yon whispered softly, his voice rough, but not as bad as it had been before Talos gave him the water.

"She'll want to mother you." Talos used the comm to tell Lyja it was safe to return.

A few minutes later, she was walking into the quarters, several items piled high in her arms.

Yon smiled crookedly at that but didn't comment. He knew Talos was right. For all Lyja was his daughter now (or at least would be, once the bonding was complete), she had been mothering him since the day she and Talos brought him back to the ship. And considering she was so much more secure in herself and knew what was right and wrong and didn't have years of bad learning to unlearn, he couldn't help but think it would probably be that way for a good long time. He made certain to smile at her when she came in, so that she could see he was okay. He felt better emotionally, at least, even if he was very sore again and tearstains covered his cheeks.

Lyja smiled dazzlingly bright at her Dad and then frowned at her Papa. "His face will get uncomfortable if you don't wash it." She placed down her bundle and walked over to dampen a bit of cloth, stepping over to the two men and carefully wiping the tear stains from Yon's cheeks. "I brought pillows. Snacks. Blankets. Drinks with electrolytes in them...you're going to need one now," she added to Yon.

Yon's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth dropped open. Lyja was taking the mothering further than he'd expected; although considering she had hand-fed him when he was too weak to hold a fork, maybe he should have expected it. "Alright, Ladybug..." he agreed, with a bemused tone in his voice, glancing at Talos to see how he was taking his daughter's actions. If he seemed to mind that she was so worried over Yon and seemingly blaming him.

Talos only shifted enough to allow his daughter to wash Yon's face. He didn't comment that he could do that; he knew Lyja was worried about the Kree and upset over what she perceived to be unfair treatment of the man. Instead, he glanced towards the supplies and commented, "I see you've brought some cooling packs and gel...."

"To keep the swelling down. If you're still going to insist on 'punishing' him...." Lyja said, clearly still upset about the situation.

Yon frowned unhappily at her tone. "...I know you don't want me hurt, Ladybug. I appreciate that. But I wish you wouldn't be upset at your father for holding me accountable for what I did. If... if you knew how much I hurt inside, knowing all the pain I caused to innocent people. How much I hate myself. How often I..." He swallowed. "...How often I thought about harming myself in the last several months before Filat punished me, because I felt like I deserved to hurt, and nothing had been done to me...." He was obviously having a hard time admitting it. He knew it wouldn't make either of them happy, he didn't want to upset her further, but she needed to know. He _needed _to pay for what he'd done and Talos was helping him to do that in a way that wouldn't permanently harm him or end his life.

"But...." Lyja looked at Yon, her worry and concern clear. "If he loves you like he says he does, then even if he holds you accountable...he should forgive you." She looked at her Papa. "How can you not?"

Talos' arms had tightened automatically around Yon at those words. They didn't surprise him, but it still hurt to hear them. He answered his daughter, his tone steady. "A lot of our people have been killed in this war. Even those not killed have suffered. We lost our home. Forgiveness without punishment is empty and meaningless. But I promise you, it won't be forever. Eventually, that final wall will be broken down. And it will be better, because it won't ever exist between us again."

"I did so much wrong..." Yon was looking at the floor by this point, unable to face either of them. His voice caught in his throat. "...I'm not sure I could believe in any forgiveness he offered if it wasn't accompanied by punishment. It would feel too much like he was just ignoring what happened in order to move on. Pretending. I'd always be thinking, someday he'd think on what I did and suddenly not be able to ignore it any longer and he'd hate me. As angry as my actions made him and even though I know forgiveness is not mine yet, I know he doesn't hate me, and I know forgiveness is possible."

"Not just possible." Talos' voice was very gentle as he corrected the word. "Inevitable. As for ever hating you...that's so far in the distance, it wouldn't ever be possible again. I love you." He cuddled Yon tightly to himself, even as he said softly to Lyja, "If you think I might enjoy it...that I might get a taste for it...that couldn't be further from the truth. Even yesterday, before I gave in and accepted my feelings, I felt nothing like the satisfaction I thought I would." A hint of hoarse emotion came through in his voice. Punishing Yon and listening to the Kree sob.... he wasn't sure there'd been anything that hurt him worse in recent memory.

Lyja leaned in, wrapping her arms around both men to hug and hold on. "I don't want either of you to hurt." Her breath hitched, showing she was close to crying.

"I don't hurt... not where it matters, anyway..." Yon said, in an effort to cheer her up. "...Physical pain goes away quickly. Your father is taking care of my... my guilt pain. That wasn't going away at all and now it is... I feel better than I have in months," he admitted, with a tiny smile, even as he hugged her back while snuggling closer to Talos.

"The situation between us is better too." Talos wrapped one arm around Lyja, even as he continued to snuggle Yon. "You don't have to sneak out to see your Dad. Or sneak into my quarters to use my replicator so he can have better food...."

Lyja sniffled and looked at her Papa, even pressed close to both of them. "You knew?"

"Of course," Talos replied, adding, "You're not nearly as good at sneaking as you think you are."

Yon snorted at that. "I suspect she's good at sneaking; you're just very good at noticing what is going on around you..." he mumbled in amusement.

"Not as good as I could be." After all, it had taken Talos too long to believe Yon was truly sorry. And it didn't make him feel good to know the emotional pain the Kree had been in for the last several months. "We talked about your suggestion," he said to Lyja. "I think staying with Fury and his partner, at least for a little while, will be beneficial."

"So, you can be together without the rest of our people looking at you with suspicion." Lyja smiled, hugging both men a bit tighter before she stood up and walked over to the supplies, retrieving the cooling packs and gel.

"I will be happier if he is not facing opposition for being merciful," Yon said quietly. "And while facing my sins and seeing the people I hurt every day will remind me of what I am atoning for... I have to admit, it is a bit overwhelming sometimes." He saw the cooling packs and gel and gave her a thankful smile.

Lyja kissed his cheek. "I love you. I want you and Papa to be happy." She handed the items to her father and then sat back next to him with an expectant look.

Knowing his daughter wouldn't be happy unless she could see the items being used for herself, Talos moved Yon carefully across his lap, only adjusting the blanket enough to expose his backside but little else. The position was such that Yon could lay at least partially on Lyja too.

Yon blushed at Lyja being able to see his well punished bottom but didn't protest. He obediently lay over Talos's lap and trusted his master would preserve as much of his modesty as possible. He snuggled against Lyja slightly, as he found his head on her lap.

Lyja stroked her fingers through Yon's hair, every so often leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek or forehead.

Talos began to rub some of the gel into Yon's bottom, making sure the blanket stayed securely in place to preserve his submissive's modesty.

Yon quivered as the initial rubbing reignited the burning ache on his backside, but he soon relaxed as the cooling gel numbed the pain and the rubbing began to feel pleasant, even good. He sighed softly, a tiny moan of relief escaping.

Talos continued to gently rub the gel in, making sure he covered every inch of his submissive's bottom, from the crest down to his thighs. Touching and stroking Yon felt good; enough that his member was beginning to stir.

For her part, Lyja just stroked and rubbed over Yon's hair...behind his ears...her affection gentle and loving. She didn't watch her father rubbing the gel into Yon's bottom; it was enough for her to be able to give her Dad affection while it happened.

Yon just continued to let out tiny sighs of relief, though the longer Talos rubbed, a few tiny whimpers joined in. Yon could feel Talos's member twitching under his own and to his embarrassment, his own immediately rose in response. The only consolation was that he knew Lyja couldn't see his reaction. He did his best to keep his responses the same as they had been before he'd become completely aroused at having his bottom rubbed, so she wouldn't suspect and feel like she _had_ to leave.

Talos didn't say or do anything to indicate they were aroused. He rubbed a little more firmly, shifting Yon only enough to expose his sit spots. Some welts from the cane had landed there and he began to rub the gel in there too.

"I love you, Dad," Lyja whispered, kissing his cheek again. Even if she had an idea of how her fathers were reacting, it didn't bother her. She knew her Papa would indicate if she needed to give them privacy.

"I love you too, Ladybug..." Yon finally admitted to his feelings out loud. "I'm so glad to have you in my life now...." He managed to keep from moaning as the slight shifting caused his erection to press more firmly against Talos's thigh, the pressure feeling very good, but making it difficult not to be obvious about his reactions.

Lyja nuzzled into Yon's face, clearly much more settled and happier than she had been while visiting him when he'd been locked up. The words made her really happy to hear, too, and she gave him a few gentle scratches behind his ears.

Talos gave Yon a gentle squeeze to each thigh, low down where the welts weren't covering, in response to his submissive's erection.

Yon smiled as Lyja nuzzled his face, kissing her on the tip of her nose. And then she scratched behind his ears and he surprised himself by _purring_. His eyes wide, he shot a startled look toward her and then Talos before blushing bright pink. "...Um... uh... you didn't hear that..." he stammered, in a joking, yet hopeful voice. While he was embarrassed at having purred at having his ears scratched, it wasn't detracting from his arousal and Talos squeezing his thighs had caused his member to stiffen and grow further. He held his hips still, even though he was beginning to feel the need to shift and generate friction.

Lyja smiled at the response, a soft giggle escaping her...not meanly, but because she enjoyed his response. She rubbed her nose against his. "I heard it. I liked it," she declared, resuming the gentle scratching behind his ears.

"I'm in agreement with our daughter," Talos commented. "It was a nice sound."

Yon huffed, much like an offended cat that he sounded like, but he didn't pull away from either of them; instead he settled, purring again as she scratched behind his ears. It really did feel good and made him feel very cared about. Plus, it was helping divert some of his attention away from his arousal, which couldn't hurt, since now wasn't the time or the place for such things. "...Never made that sound before in my life..." he muttered, still embarrassed and needing them to understand that him purring wasn't a common occurrence, even if he couldn't seem to stop at that moment.

Lyja kissed his cheeks, even as she continued to gently scratch behind his ears, smiling at the continued purring sound. "Maybe you're making it now because you feel loved and wanted," she suggested.

Talos still rubbed the cooling gel into his bottom. "If you've never had loving affection before, it's no surprise you haven't discovered that about yourself until now."

"I do..." Yon admitted. "...Feel loved and wanted, I mean." He smiled up at Lyja, happy to see her smiling. "...You like that I purr..." he accused, with a hint of amusement. He didn't respond to Talos's comment; Talos was quickly learning just how devoid of affection Yon's life had been. He knew the older man was likely right in his assessment.

Lyja rubbed their noses together again. "It sounds good. You sound contented and happy," she said. "I like listening to it." She kissed his forehead, gently turning his head enough to make it easier to scratch behind both ears.

Yon relaxed, letting her turn his head where she wanted. "I _am_ contented and happy..." he confessed, beginning to purr again, the sound rumbling from his chest and not stopping this time as he gave in and allowed them to witness and participate in this newly found aspect of himself.

Kissing and nuzzling her dad's face, Lyja continued to scratch behind his ears, cuddling into him so that she could feel the vibrations as well as hear the purr.

Talos smiled and let a hand rest gently on Yon's back, feeling the vibrations from the purr as well. His other hand continued rubbing the gel into his submissive's bottom, sit spots and thighs.

Yon just continued to purr happily for both the Skrull caring for him, every so often bumping or rubbing his nose to Lyja's, beginning to arch his back so that it was pressed against Talos's hand and so that his bottom was easier to reach and rub. His arousal was still there, but at the moment, it wasn't the most important thing. He was discovering that he enjoyed the innocent affection and he enjoyed giving joy to his master and daughter by allowing them to hear and feel his enjoyment through the rumbling sound he couldn't stop making if he tried.

Lyja kissed her dad's nose and his cheeks, the affection clearly driven by love and a need and want to be close to the Kree she'd adopted as a second parent.

Talos rubbed his hand more firmly against Yon's back, stroking and gently pressing against his spine. His other hand squeezed and rubbed over Yon's bottom and down his thighs.

Yon didn't know how long they were there for. All he knew was love, affection, care... and he never wanted it to end. His whole body was eventually vibrating from the endorphins coursing through his body, twitching. Even though it felt so good, it was beginning to be overwhelming to him. But it felt so good, he didn't realize he was becoming over-stimulated.

Talos noticed that Yon was becoming over-stimulated. He moved his other hand to the Kree's back as well; still giving affection, but with the blanket between hand and skin, allowing there to be a bit less stimulation.

Yon shivered and whimpered slightly as his master moved his hand. The absence of Talos rubbing his bottom suddenly made the fact his bottom was over-sensitive more noticeable. His breathing hitched and he twitched, trying to calm himself down.

Scruffing the back of Yon's neck, Talos murmured, "You belong to me, my little one. I am going to bond with you. In a minute, I am going to carry you over my shoulder through to our bedroom, where I will lay you out on the bed and begin to take you." Lowering his voice, a bit, he added, "It will be slow. I fully intend for you to beg before I claim you completely."

Yon's whimper this time was one of abject need and submission. He wanted what Talos promised. He wanted it so badly, he didn't care who knew. The fact Lyja was still there, cradling his head on her lap, didn't even phase him. She knew they were to bond. She could know how much he needed his master inside him.

Lyja kissed Yon's cheek, giving him one final scratch behind his ears before she whispered, "I want you and Papa to bond, Daddy. I'll give you more ear scratches later." She smiled, happiness clear on her face and in her voice. "I love you."

"...Love you too, Ladybug..." Yon said softly, his voice still a bit rumbly from purring and from the fact he was so aroused now, his voice wasn't cooperating.

Allowing Lyja to give her dad one last kiss, Talos stood up, draping the Kree over his shoulder, as he'd promised, holding him in place with one hand very possessively clasping his bottom. He scooped up the items Lyja had brought in his other arm and carried them and his submissive through to the bedroom.

For his part, Yon held still so that Talos could pick him up and position him without difficulty, not wanting to expose himself to Lyja anymore than necessary and knowing that he would expose himself if he squirmed too much. If she saw, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but he could at least make the attempt.

Through to the bedroom, Talos kept his hand in place over Yon's backside, giving it a firm squeeze every so often. When they were inside the room, he set the items down within easy reach and then placed Yon on the bed, raising the Kree's legs so he could continue paying attention to his submissive's backside and thighs, rubbing and squeezing.

Yon shivered as he was placed face-up on the bed. He watched Talos's face as the Skrull raised his legs and began rubbing and squeezing his bottom and thighs again. His member twitched at both the physical affection and the fact that his master was looking at him so intently. No part of him was hidden from Talos's view, the position making it impossible for him to hide anything, even if he'd wanted to. His member, his bottom, his entrance... were all accessible and visible. He blushed darkly and swallowed hard, before whining softly in the back of his throat.

The gel had done its work on reducing the swelling from the punishment, but Talos could still feel the welts as he rubbed and squeezed very possessively. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Yon's lips, deep and passionate, before he pressed another one to his neck.

Yon moaned softly, kissing back eagerly, then shifting his head so his neck was completely exposed when Talos moved to kiss there.

Talos left a mark on one side of Yon's neck and then moved over to leave a mark on the other side. His hands spread the Kree's legs apart, so that every bit of Yon was open and vulnerable to him and allowed his fingers to graze gently over his submissive's entrance.

Yon whimpered and moaned. Shifting his head so Talos could reach the other side of his neck, he held his legs where Talos placed them and shivered as he felt his master's fingers grazing over his most vulnerable, private areas. His member was fully swollen by this point, laying on his belly, leaking pre-cum.

Returning to Yon's lips, Talos coated a finger in the lube included in the pile. He pushed the finger slowly inside his submissive; as slowly as he'd promised he would take the other man.

Yon groaned into Talos's lips, opening his mouth for the older man as he felt the Skrull's finger breech him and slide inside. He relaxed for his master, enabling Talos to easily move his finger however he wanted.

This time, Talos knew what to expect going in; that Yon hadn't been used to his larger size. He was also much more focused on the man he loved than he had been. He moved his finger gently, exploring inside the other man...finally coating a second finger and adding that inside with the first.

Yon's shiver and quick intake of breath was the first acknowledgement of the second finger being added. The low groan of pleasure after was the sign that it felt good. It felt really good. Unlike the first time, when his nerves and uncertainty about what was occurring had kept him too tight and unable to relax enough to enjoy, this time, he wasn't so nervous. He was able to relax, and it enabled his master to make it feel wonderful.

Talos kissed Yon that bit deeper and harder, letting his tongue slip into the Kree's mouth to claim him that way as well. He continued to explore inside the other man with his fingers, taking his time while he did so.

Yon opened his mouth for his master, accepting his tongue and beginning to gently run his own tongue against Talos's, before gently sucking, tentative in case his master didn't like him doing that. He wiggled his hips slightly in an attempt to thrust onto Talos's fingers, needing to feel them as deep inside as possible.

Using his other hand, Talos gently squeezed Yon's hip, the action meant to be encouraging. He let his fingers slide deeper inside the other man, claiming along with the exploring.

Yon's sounds of pleasure increased as Talos explored deeper. He could feel that his master wasn't just exploring, that he was claiming; and it left him feeling giddy with the desire to have every part of him claimed and belonging to the Skrull. He continued to gently suck on his master's tongue while he brought his legs up just that small bit higher so that Talos could claim him from any angle. He gently squeezed around Talos's fingers, asking with his body, instead of words, for Talos to give more, or take more. It was really the same thing.

Talos stroked his fingers along the side of Yon's neck, gently pushing a third coated finger inside the Kree. His other hand continued to explore the outside of his submissive's body, tracing over scarred and unblemished skin alike.

Yon groaned at feeling the third finger, his member twitching in response. His breathing was increasing and he had to break away from the kiss to breathe, but as soon as he'd caught his breath, he moaned softly, "..._Feels so good, Master_..." clenching tight around all three of the Skrull's fingers before relaxing again so Talos could push deeper.

"You feel so good." Talos spoke the words against Yon's lips, letting his fingers push in deeper...claim deeper. "_You are mine_." The words were uttered in an intense whisper.

"I am... I am yours... completely..." Yon gasped, trying to open his legs further, arch his back so he was more exposed. If he could turn himself inside out so that Talos could claim, he would.

Talos continued exploring, claiming, with his fingers until he was certain the other man was prepared enough, it wouldn't hurt. Then, withdrawing, he coated his own member in the lube and pushed inside Yon, very slowly.

Yon groaned as he felt Talos pushing in, whimpering slightly because, even with preparation, the older man was large. But it felt good. Being stretched around his master's member felt very good. "..._Yes... please, Filat... fill me up_..." He whined softly. Not quite begging, not yet, but close.

Talos continued to push inside Yon, still going with almost agonizing slowness. This was vastly different than the day before. This time, he could watch Yon's face. Could make sure he wasn't hurting the Kree.

Yon's mouth opened as he gasped in breath, moaning softly and panting. His eyes opened part way and he looked into his master's face, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but it was obvious he wasn't scared. He wasn't in pain. The tears were a result of his complete acceptance and surrender to the man pushing into him; he wanted this, he wanted it badly and_ it felt good_.

Leaning forward, Talos gently kissed away the tears that were forming. He cupped Yon's face in his hand, kissing the Kree deeply. "I love you," he murmured against his submissive's lips.

"...Love you, Sir... love you and need you and _want to be yours forever_..." Yon gasped as he felt Talos's member slide over and past his prostrate. His member jerked as his master's member rubbed over the tiny bundle of nerves.

"You will be," Talos promised. "You will _always_ belong to me. I will _never_ let you go." His hand drifted lower, gently grasping Yon's member. He looked into the Kree's eyes, preparing to start chanting the moment it was time.

"I... I will never leave... ever!" Yon promised fervently, his head rolling back and forth as Talos gripped his member but didn't otherwise move. Gasping in another breath and whining, he did exactly as Talos had promised. He begged. "Please, Master, please touch me, squeeze me so tight it aches, rub me so hard, I feel it for days. Pound into me so deep, I can taste you..." He sobbed the last, attempting to thrust toward the Skrull's member to get him deeper.

Talos kissed him...hard...deeply...passionately. He did begin to thrust deeper and harder. He stroked and gently squeezed Yon's member, his other hand squeezing each of his submissive's hips.

Yon opened up for the kiss, just as he opened himself to receiving Talos's member inside of him as deeply as possible. He was panting and sobbing with need, the older man's thrusts rubbing that small bundle of nerves over and over until his whole body clenched tight. And then he was releasing for his master in one long climax, wave after wave of spasm pushing his seed out of his body in spurts that painted Talos's belly and chest.

Talos' fingers clenched on Yon, but he had enough presence of mind to begin the chant even as his own release caused his body to shake with the force of it.

Yon kept his eyes on Talos the entire time his body was in the throes of climax. He didn't know if it was because his master's member was still gliding over his sensitive prostrate, or if it was the chant drawing things out, but his release did not end until Talos had said the last word of his chant. Yon watched as his seed was absorbed into his master's skin, a glowing aura seeming to pour out of the Skrull, surrounding first Talos and then including Yon in its warm light. And then the glow sank into both of them and Yon gave one last long shudder, as if his body was trying to hold Talos in place.

Talos body slumped over Yon's as the glow was absorbed into their skin. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of his submissive's throat; another kiss to the Kree's lips.

Yon wearily returned his master's kiss when Talos kissed his lips. He then focused on his body. He'd been preoccupied before with his release and the chant and the glow, but now that the ritual had been said and both of their bodies were coming down from the high that was their orgasms, Yon could feel it. Talos's knot was buried inside him again, pressing against his prostate just as fully as it had the first time, tugging at his rim with each small movement, but not pulling out. Only this time, he wasn't scared of it. And this time, even though he was certain the possibility of over-stimulation and sensitivity was there, having his master pressing against his pleasure spot without ceasing wasn't causing him to constantly rouse to the point of pain. He wasn't certain if it was because the angle was different, since they were facing each other this time, or if it was because of the ritual. But he was able to enjoy the feeling of fullness this time; of being locked to his master, underneath the older man, vulnerable and completely owned. Giving Talos a crooked grin, he leaned up and kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and inviting the Skrull to dominate him.

Talos kissed Yon, deeply and passionately, slipping his tongue inside the Kree's mouth. _I love you so much._ He thought the words to Yon, to see if his submissive would be able to hear them. A strong sense of love and possessiveness surrounded the words, flowing from him to the Kree.

Yon's sharp intake of breath, his eyes flying open as he dragged his mouth away and gasped in air, was indication that he had heard the words. Even so. "I heard you..." he breathed out eyes wide. "I love you too! But... I _heard_ you!" he said, in excitement.

Talos smiled at the response. "Good," he murmured, stroking the side of Yon's face. "That's a very good sign. It means the bonding worked. You can talk back to me the same way," he encouraged gently.

Yon immediately closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, looking like a two-year-old trying really hard to concentrate. _Like this? _he thought, hoping that it reached his master.

"Exactly like that." Kissing Yon's forehead, Talos let the other man feel his sense of pride and happiness.

Yon opened his eyes again and smiled brightly at Talos, the pride and happiness making him feel good._ Like having you proud of me, _he admitted, leaning up and kissing Talos again.

Talos kissed his submissive back, stroking the side of Yon's face. _I love you. You're so very good for me,_ whispered through the newly formed bond.

_As you are for me, Filat... I would be dead, if not for you... _Yon thought back, snuggling against Talos and wiggling his bottom so the older man would rub inside of him; partially because now that he wasn't scared at what was occurring, he really liked feeling Talos filling him up so tight and partially because he wanted the other man to feel as good as he did.

Talos wrapped his arms a bit firmer and tighter around Yon, kissing the side of his neck and then nuzzling into him. He then reached out for one of the drinks with electrolytes in, opening it so he could encourage his submissive to drink. "I should have given this to you earlier." _I need to take care of you,_ came through clearly.

Yon obediently drank from the bottle._ You are taking care of me, _he thought, as he continued to drink, allowing Talos to decide if he'd had enough or not. He glanced down at his stomach. It was still flat, but to his eye, it seemed a bit soft looking. Or maybe it was wishful thinking on his part.

Talos used their newly formed bond to allow him to 'see' how thirsty Yon was. He kept touching and stroking the other man and then, once it seemed like the Kree had had enough, he carefully moved the bottle from his submissive's lips. "You purr," he commented, tracing a line around Yon's lips. "Like a Flerken."

Yon kissed Talos's hand, grinning bashfully and blushing faintly. "Yeah... I didn't even know I did that..." He sounded bemused. "Makes me wonder if there is anything else about myself, I have no clue about..." He wrinkled his nose.

"Perhaps more. You were happy. Content. Knowing you were loved and that your family was close to you." Talos continued to trace lines around Yon's lips, giving his submissive ample opportunity to kiss if he wanted to. "That you never realized you did that before makes it clear just how devoid of love your life was before. But you cared for Carol Danvers, didn't you?" There was nothing accusatory in his tone. He truly wanted to understand his submissive.

Yon kissed Talos's hand again and again, but at his question, he slanted his head and just pressed his face into Talos's palm as he thought, _I did care for her. But... I don't remember any of our interactions being anything outside of training or missions. We were both very careful to keep any personal information or feelings to ourselves. It would have been improper to do otherwise. And... And I was a large part of her memories being taken from her and false memories implanted..._ A spike of guilt flowed through the bond. "I couldn't let myself care for her when I knew what I'd done to her and what I continued to do through my deceit," he whispered.

Talos gently stroked the side of Yon's face, cupping it in his hand. "The Kree caused a lot of unnecessary suffering. I am glad, more than glad, that Lyja insisted I listen to her and save you. I would never have known who you truly were otherwise. I would never have found another soulmate."

"I am glad as well that she was able to so quickly see good in me. I would have never seen it in myself, as I was one of those who caused unnecessary suffering..." His voice was soft, and regret filled.

Talos pressed a kiss to his forehead. "She saw the good in you because you showed it. Because you did the right thing." After a moment, he said softly, "If you get any urges to harm yourself, you need to let me know." Hearing how Yon had felt had affected him. It had hurt to know how much the other man had been suffering.

Yon looked down in shame before looking back up into Talos's eyes. "I didn't want to upset you with how I had felt... I will tell you if those feelings return again. But I don't believe they will. You are helping me take care of my guilt." He took Talos's hand and kissed it again, before slowly and carefully moving it down so that Talos could rub against his welted bottom. The stinging ache was still present, and he suspected Talos would be able to feel the moment it speared through him, if only because it caused him to clench around his master's member tight until the sting eased.

Talos gently stroked his fingers over Yon's welted backside. "I will take care of you in every way possible," he promised. "You and Lyja...you both are everything to me. My family." That wave of possessive, protective love swept through the bond...along with the promise that Yon would be forgiven. A reiteration that he wouldn't be punished forever. That atonement was inevitable.

Yon's sense of relief and trust in Talos was strong and could be felt through the bond. "I am so grateful to be in your family now... to be yours," he whispered.

Talos kissed him, deeply and lingeringly. "You are mine," he whispered against Yon's lips. "Mine to take care of. Mine to love. Even mine to punish, when it's necessary."

"Yes, Sir... all of those and more..." Yon breathed out. For all that Talos said he wasn’t a slave and Yon believed him, Yon still had every intention of Talos having complete control over his life. It was difficult for him to understand anything else, having not been raised with it.

"Mine." That sense of possessiveness came strongly through the bond, mixing with the love. Talos kissed Yon harder, a low growl escaping him without thought.

Yon responded to the possessiveness by opening up further, submitting more completely. The feeling of belonging completely was arousing and his member responded quickly. "Yours..." He was close to purring again.

Talos shifted them, moving so that he and his submissive could sit up in a more comfortable position, spooning Yon with pillows piled behind them to keep them comfortable. Throughout the whole time, one word repeated over and over through the bond. _Mine_.

By the time Talos had finished shifting them and Yon was nestled on his master's lap, all the friction and rubbing from the knot moving in him had caused Yon to be fully aroused. He whined softly and squirmed without thinking, his body wanting more of the stimulation. When he realized what he was doing, he paused, but then began again. Talos was in charge. If his master wanted him to hold still, he'd order it.

Kissing the side of Yon's neck, Talos shifted his submissive so that they could both feel the friction. It didn't take much for him to release again, his hold tightening on the other man as his orgasm rocked him.

Feeling his master spill into him sent Yon over the edge and his own release shot out of him, covering him. Looking down at himself in semi-shock, Yon wilted back against Talos's chest, head on his master's shoulder, face turned towards his neck. He tiredly rubbed down his chest and belly without thinking, smearing the rapidly cooling mess into his skin, then grimacing and looking down. Blinking, he slanted his head. "Is it normal for my belly to grow when you've taken me, master?" He poked at the round softness of what was usually a flat, muscular stomach. He was puffier than normal.

"During a bonding, it is," Talos answered, brushing his lips against Yon's neck. "Your stomach will grow and swell until the bonding is over and my seed is entirely absorbed by your body."

"If I were female, I'd give you a child from it..." Yon observed, before saying hesitantly, "I hope you do not regret I cannot give you children..."

"You are enough for me. More than enough." Talos nuzzled Yon's neck. "And we have a daughter. One who thinks the world of you."

Yon smiled at that. "I think the world of her as well. And her father is my world..." he whispered, squirming a little to feel his master buried in him. Reaching over to the table, he picked up two bottles of the electrolyte drinks Talos had gathered, handing one to Talos. "You've lost a lot of fluid. I can feel it _in me_," he said cheekily.

Chuckling softly, Talos opened the bottle and drank, waiting long enough for Yon to finish drinking before he kissed his submissive. Then, when there was a knock on the door, he pulled one of the blankets in place to keep them both covered before calling, "Come in."

Lyja opened the door and stepped into the room. "I wanted to check on you both." She grinned at the sight of both her fathers cuddled together.

Yon smiled at her, blushing slightly. They were covered from the waist down and normally, showing off his chest wouldn't embarrass him, but he hadn't cleaned himself off yet, so it showed clearly what they'd just done. She'd also see the slight swell of his belly, but oddly enough, that didn't embarrass him. He was actually _proud_ of the fact Talos was making him swell up. "Everything is good for me. Though I wouldn't mind a wet washcloth if you wouldn't mind finding one..." He blushed a bit more.

"Of course." Lyja all but skipped from the room, returning moments later with a wet washcloth that she handed to Talos before sitting down on the bed. "Did it work? Can you talk to each other telepathically?"

"It worked." Talos began to carefully clean Yon off as he answered their daughter's question.

"It was very exciting..." Yon admitted. "I have never heard of a bond like this on Kree... I do not think they would like it, to be honest. Connecting in that way to anyone is not really done."

Lyja tilted her head to one side, asking curiously, "What about when you took Carol Danvers away and said something about the Supreme Intelligence? Isn't that a form of bonding or connection?"

Talos wrapped his arms a bit more firmly around Yon's waist, curious to hear his response as well.

"That is different... the Supreme Intelligence is the only one we form a connection like that with. It is highly personal because the Supreme Intelligence knows us so well, it takes on the form of someone that holds a high influence on our lives. We never share what form it is it takes, though. It turns out Carol's image was of the one person who could turn her away from the Kree." Yon smiled crookedly.

Talos gently squeezed Yon's waist, but before he could voice a response, Lyja was asking, eyes narrowed with worry, "Does whoever you saw need rescuing and to be taken care of like you?" She'd obviously never considered that Yon might have people he missed back on Kree and there was a worried, concerned look on her face.

Yon's smile grew impish. "No. He is doing well. The one person of high enough influence for the Supreme Intelligence to take his form turns out to be one of the only two beings capable of taking _me_ away from the Kree." He let that response hang in the air, waiting for the moment they both understood his meaning.

Lyja's eyes widened at that. "You saw Papa?" A huge smile spread across her face. "You were always _meant_ for each other."

Talos let his chin rest gently on Yon's shoulder. "Perhaps it makes sense, considering that, as enemies, we spent a lot of time almost obsessing over each other," he commented, with a certain wry amount of humor.

"I_ did _see your Papa," Yon admitted, with a grin. "Almost obsessing?" He looked over his shoulder at Talos, squeezing tight around his master's member. "I have to admit full obsession on my part."

Gently squeezing Yon's hips, Talos commented, "Knowing that, it's little surprise to me that we were able to bond. We might have been on opposite sides in a war, but it's clear to me we were never supposed to be enemies."

Lyja leaned forward to wrap her arms around both of them, snuggling in close. "Did you ever question why it was him you saw?" she asked Yon, still curious.

"Not really," Yon admitted, kissing the top of Lyja's head, then shifting slightly so that he could 'massage' Talos's member while talking. An almost naughty vibe carried through the bond. "I just assumed it was because, despite our being enemies, I respected him a great deal and admired him. Not many were able to stand against me and win." He shifted again, trying to space his movements so that it wouldn't be obvious to Lyja, but would affect his master. He couldn't say what had come over him, but he was feeling playful and impish.

Talos gently nipped Yon's shoulder; not hard and not to punish, but to indicate he knew what his submissive was doing. He then kissed the spot he'd just nipped, his member inside Yon reacting to the movements by beginning to grow and swell.

"So, you never had the urge to beg him to have his way with you until you got dragged home?" Lyja asked him, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Yon's mouth dropped open at the question and he blushed darkly. Swallowing hard, he admitted sheepishly, "I had several erotic dreams where that occurred. I just attributed it to stress." He squirmed back against Talos, squeezing his member again, giving a tiny sigh at feeling him filling him up again. He sent a mental image of how it would feel to have Talos empty into him, how much he wanted that, and drew Talos's hands around him to rest on his belly.

Talos let his hands rest on Yon's belly, giving another gentle nip. "You knew who your master was. You just needed to let the rest of you catch up to that knowledge."

"I think... given all the dreams involved you taking control over me... maybe deep down, I did know." Yon thought of some of those dreams he'd had. They were very explicit. The only thing he knew Talos would take exception to was in his dreams, he'd been a full slave with no choice. He was pretty sure he'd made himself a slave in the dreams because he couldn't reconcile wanting to belong to his enemy. A slave had no choice, so he could pretend he didn't really want it. He knew better now.

Talos frowned at the images that came through the bond, tightening his hold a fraction on Yon. _You belong to me. But the Kree keep slaves. You are not my slave. You are my life partner._

"I'm glad I could bring you home to Papa," Lyja said softly. "And that you don't have to hurt anymore cause they made you do bad things." She nuzzled into Yon's shoulder.

"I am glad and thankful for that too, Ladybug." He kissed the top of her head again, even as he thought to Talos, _I know, Filat. Those were the dreams of a Kree who did not know better and was afraid of his own feelings. It was easier to pretend I didn't desire to belong to you if, in my dreams, I had no choice."_

Lyja snuggled in close, letting her cheek rest against Yon's chest...listening to his heartbeat. "Did you purr again, Daddy? When the bond formed?" she asked, the words teasing...but also mildly hopeful. She'd enjoyed the easy affection between the three of them earlier.

Talos kissed the side of Yon's neck. _You made our daughter very happy then,_ he commented.

Yon chuckled softly at Lyja's question. "You will need to ask your father that, Ladybug, as I was too focused on other things to notice if I purred."

_It feels good making her happy. Much better than scaring her or making her sad, _Yon thought contentedly, squeezing around Talos again almost eagerly, as the other had swollen enough inside him, it was causing pleasurable tremors inside of him.

Talos kissed Yon's shoulder, moving just enough to generate more friction inside his submissive. His release left him quiet for a few moments and then he noticed Lyja watching them both and smiling wide before angling her head slightly to nod towards Yon's stomach. "You're getting bigger." She sounded pleased at that fact, aware of what it meant and how tightly the two were bonding together.

Yon had been quiet for those few moments as well. His own release wasn't earth shattering; it was more like a balm on irritated skin, easing an 'itch' he couldn't scratch on his own. His eyes widened and he glanced down at Lyja's words, letting out a curious yet pleased sound at seeing she was right. His belly _had_ grown. There was also a damp patch on the sheet covering both of them. He blushed faintly but didn't say anything or try to hide it. He suspected she'd already noticed. "You like watching my belly grow..." He acknowledged her words finally, as well as her pleasure in the situation.

"It means you and Papa bond tighter and closer together." Lyja nestled in close, avoiding the damp patch as she snuggled. With a playful, slightly mischievous look on her face, she reached up to scratch behind her dad's ears.

Yon's breath caught in his throat at the words, feeling happy that he was bonding to his master. And then he was purring, the ear scratching leaving him happy and wiggling on Talos, unable to help himself.

Talos let out a quiet sound, nearly a groan, as Yon reacted to their daughter scratching his ears. He could feel his submissive's purring vibrating through his own body and the sound made him happy, clearly translating through the bond.

Lyja smiled with pure happiness at the sound, letting her face press into the spot between Yon's neck and chin as she continued to scratch behind his ears.

Yon wasn't aroused by the scratching. This was purely innocent, feel good affection. Still. Squirming on his master's lap caused Talos to rub and press inside him and that was arousing. He whimpered slightly, even as he continued purring. He tried to control his reaction, uncertain about Lyja being upset or offended. His uncertainty and worry were clear to Talos.

_It's all right._ Talos sent the words privately to Yon, his arms tightening reassuringly around the other man's waist. _She knows the position we're in. If she was upset by your reactions, she wouldn't be doing that._

Lyja hugged Yon a bit tighter from the front, pressing against him. "I love you, daddy. I like hearing that you're happy," she whispered.

Yon's heart clenched at both Talos's reassurance and Lyja's words of happiness. He felt loved and accepted and happier than he could recall ever feeling before. Tears pooled in his eyes and he whispered, "I am happy, Ladybug. Happier than I've ever been." He swallowed as he orgasmed again, spasming around his Master's knot, the damp spot on the sheet expanding. But he didn't pull away or try to hide his reactions, continuing to purr for Lyja because it made her happy.

Lyja kissed his cheek before nestling in close, continuing to scratch behind his ears. "I want to make you happy and give you lots of affection cause I know you never had it before," she whispered.

Talos kissed Yon's shoulder as he released again in response to his submissive.

"You're going to spoil me," Yon teased faintly. He knew he was never going to be able to go back to not having affection. The thought of it made him sad. He nuzzled against her face, kissing the top of her head and continuing to purr. Glancing down, he saw his belly had grown again and the sight filled him with a hint of pride and belonging. He belonged to his master completely and Talos was filling him up.

Lyja's smile grew at the nuzzling and kiss and she let her cheek rest against his chest, still scratching and listening to the purr vibrating under her cheek.

_You won't ever do without affection again,_ Talos promised. _I will always touch you. Hold you. Hug you. Kiss you. And giving you that affection clearly makes our daughter just as happy as you._ He kissed the ear Lyja wasn't scratching behind.

If Yon was purring at the ear scratching, he nearly melted at the kiss to his ear. He'd never realized how sensitive that part of his body was, until this moment. His member was hardening again, but he didn't know how he could possibly release any more. He shifted the sheet slightly, so it wasn't covering any of his belly and was loose enough not to rub too much against his swollen arousal. He thought about Talos rubbing the fullness of his belly, squeezing and massaging so that his release would move through him, coating him inside and marking him as his master's.

Responding to the thoughts, Talos began to stroke, rub and gently squeeze his submissive's belly, careful not to dislodge Lyja from where she was cuddled against the Kree's chest, only shifting enough to allow her papa access to her dad's belly.

Talos kissed Yon's ear again, enjoying the reactions from his submissive.

Yon began to moan softly, in between purring, in reaction to Talos handling him. It was clear through the bond that it all felt very good; but it was the fact he felt completely owned by Talos that was causing the arousal. He could have pushed down the arousal and just enjoyed the affection innocently if it weren't for the liquid heat coursing through his veins at the idea that he belonged to Talos and the Skrull could do whatever he wanted to Yon. His member had caused the sheet covering them both to tent and his nipples were hard and pebbled, red from arousal.

Talos let his hands shift to Yon's nipples, beginning to stroke and encircle them with his fingers.

For her part, Lyja sprawled half-across her dad, the lower half of her body almost wrapped around the two men. It was clear she was happy to be part of it...to be there while her parents bonded.

Yon quivered at the nipple stimulation, groaning softly. He couldn't help but give Lyja a hesitant look, trying to keep his erection under control.

Lyja kissed his cheek. "It's okay, daddy," she whispered. "I'm really glad I can be here with both of you." She nuzzled him. "If I was uncomfortable, I would leave."

_You said yourself that she should be a part of this,_ Talos sent through the bond.

_I meant in the same room. Is... it's okay? That she's this close while... I know she says she doesn't mind, but..._ Yon's nervous hesitation at doing something wrong was clear.

_It's not unusual,_ Talos answered. _We're a close-knit people. Never had a lot of space._ Talos sent waves of reassurance through the bond. _You're not doing anything wrong._

Yon blinked at Talos's words, realizing what that implied and slowly relaxed. He whimpered again at how sensitive his nipples were, his member twitching with need. He clenched tight around his master. _If it is not wrong and does not bother either of you, _he thought.

_Don't worry,_ Talos soothed, brushing his fingers over Yon's nipples. _It's not wrong. You're not doing anything wrong._

Yon shivered, arching his back slightly, pressing back into Talos. He was feeling very vulnerable and needy, wanting his master to touch him, stroke him. The fact their daughter was there too no longer bothered him. Talos had soothed his nerves about that.

Talos stroked Yon's nipples, kissing his neck and his ear. He didn't dislodge their daughter, who was nuzzling into Yon's shoulder, but gave his submissive attention. Through the bond, he allowed his love and desire for the other man to flow through.

Yon whined softly, his breathing becoming ragged. His nipples were redder and becoming swollen from the attention and he wanted it. His own love and desire for his master was thrumming through the bond and he squeezed around his master while his own member began to ache.

Talos turned Yon's face towards his, kissing the other man deeply. His member swelled and grew quickly inside, signaling that another release was close. A few moments later, he was releasing inside the other man. He let out a satisfied grunt at seeing Yon's stomach swelling.

Yon opened his mouth fully to his master, offering everything he could. He let his own sense of satisfaction of his master filling him carry through the bond. He sent a few garbled thoughts of Talos squeezing his member under the sheet, bringing him to release, or of Talos pinching his nipples hard enough to make them swell and Yon whine, but then out of nowhere, he thought about Talos drinking one of the energy drinks, a strong current of worry for his master prevalent. The older man had released in him enough that his belly was distended quite a bit. He needed fluids.

Talos gave his submissive a gentle squeeze, acknowledging Yon's worry, and then reached over to pick up one of the energy drinks. He opened it and drank a large amount, silently asking his submissive if Yon was thirsty as well.

Yon sent back a message that he was only a little thirsty. He hadn't released quite as often as his master, which was probably why his member was aching so badly.

Talos slid his hand under the blanket and gently grasped Yon's member.

Lyja tilted her head slightly so that she could see her dad's swollen stomach, before smiling and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Yon whimpered as his member was grasped, then let out a tiny, relieved sigh as Talos began to squeeze. He gave Lyja a loving and contented smile at the kiss. He glanced down to where she was looking and saw the swell of his stomach, his smile growing. It was very obvious what Talos was doing, even with the sheet covering them. Yon found himself fascinated and watching.

Talos began to gently stroke and squeeze Yon's member, pressing a kiss to the nape of his submissive's neck. A strong sense of _mine_ came through the bond.

"It's good," Lyja whispered.

"Very good..." Yon groaned softly as he leaned back into his master fully, his head falling forward enough that Talos could claim his neck while Yon watched the older man claim his member. He was tempted to push the sheet out of the way so he could watch Talos's fingers manipulating his flesh but refrained. Lyja was going to get enough of an eyeful when he soaked the sheet with his release again.

Lyja pressed her face into Yon's shoulder and kissed him there. "Do you want to move the blanket, daddy? I can keep looking away," she said softly, noticing that her dad was trying to watch.

Talos gently nipped the back of Yon's neck, inhaling the Kree's scent.

"No, Ladybug. I don't want you to have to look away or move. I can feel. That's more than I ever thought I'd have." Yon kissed the top of her head. He shivered as Talos nipped and inhaled him, clenching again in an attempt to pull his master deeper. If it wouldn't have dislodged Lyja, he would have bounced a little bit, just to feel the older man pound him a little; reignite the stinging ache on his bottom.

Still playing with and squeezing Yon's nipples, Talos pressed his forehead against the back of his submissive's neck. He slid his hand down to the other man's waist, squeezing Yon's hips possessively.

Yon groaned softly; everything felt so sensitive. It felt so good. He sent back all those feelings to Talos, so the other man would know how good he was making Yon feel.

Talos kissed, nipped, squeezed and stroked. In response to Yon's emotions coming to him, he opened himself up through the bond, allowing his submissive to feel just how good Talos felt taking the other man.

Eventually, Yon couldn't help himself. He began to squirm, his body sensitive and only caring about one thing, feeling his master's control. He whimpered and whined and occasionally purred, though even the purring had a wanton neediness to it.

Lyja pressed closer to her dad, snuggling her face into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

_Release for me, my little one,_ Talos directed through the bond, stroking Yon's member a bit more firmly.

At Talos's command, Yon immediately let go. His release hit him hard, causing his entire body to spasm and shake uncontrollably. Only Talos's strong grip on him and Lyja laying nearly on top of him kept him in place. His channel gripped onto Talos's member tightly, pulling and tugging his master deeper inside of him while his own member sprayed the sheet with his release, soaking the material. When the tremors finally abated, Yon slumped into Talos's arms, sobbing softly from the intense emotion that suddenly swamped him. _Yours, _he thought, along with his intense desire to obey everything Talos asked.

_Mine._ The response came clearly through the bond, along with a wave of very possessive love. He moved both hands to Yon's hips, squeezing lightly. He let his hand rest gently on the other man's stomach, rubbing and stroking the swollen belly.

Lyja kissed Yon's shoulder, letting out a tiny mewling sound of contentment.

Yon's hand wearily came up and caressed the top of Lyja's head affectionately, even as he turned his own head to nuzzle needily against Talos's neck. He felt emotionally wrecked. Every barrier he'd ever had against feeling had been systematically torn down by his mate and daughter. This last climax, though, had shattered him. He couldn't stop crying softly, full of contentment, acceptance and love; he was where he belonged and would never belong or even fit anywhere else. He looked at his swollen belly, full of Talos's seed and found himself wishing he could actually give the older man a child made of the two of them. Give Lyja a sister or brother. That wistful feeling and thought was so strong, it surprised him a little. If he couldn't give Talos another child, at least he could give himself.

He imagined Talos gripping his hips and moving him in whatever way was needed for his master to feel pleasure. There was a question through the bond: he wasn't sure what would feel best to Talos; would the older man order Yon to clench tight and then slowly raise and lower him so Yon's body would massage the knot? Would he order him to clench tight and then move Yon so that he was rubbing fast and hard around him? Or would he order Yon to stay loose so he could raise him up, then slam him down so the knot could go deeper than it ever had? He wanted Talos to feel good, to take his own pleasure; and he wanted to learn what his master liked. He imagined many variations of Talos pleasuring himself using him, allowing his own desire to be used in that way to carry. He knew he wasn't a slave or a tool to be used, but sometimes, he thought it might be good to temporarily be one. He wanted so badly to belong to Talos and never be let go.

His thoughts finally calmed, and his body stopped trembling and the tears stopped falling from the intensity of his release. He looked down at his belly with a hint of pride and satisfaction that Talos wanted him; wanted to tie him to his family and fill him up. He imagined his belly swollen as far as it could be, far enough that even after the knot went down and they could move, he'd be carrying Talos inside of him for at least a week before his body could absorb everything. Everyone who saw would know he'd been taken and claimed, _bound_, to the Skrull currently inside of him.

Talos kissed Yon's ear, responding to the images from Yon with his own. He pictured his reactions to the Kree's easy submission; the way the sight and feel of it had turned him on and awakened his desire for the other man. And then he pictured how it had made him feel to bring Yon to orgasm, each and every time. How his own body had reacted to giving his submissive pleasure.

Then, too, came the other images; of taking care of Yon. Feeding him. Rubbing the lotion or cooling gel into his bottom. Listening to the Kree purr at the attention and affection. And on the heel of those images came the words, _Giving you affection and care, knowing you've never had it before, makes me feel good. More than anything else could._ He reached out to pick up one of the bottles, uncapping it and holding it to Yon's lips so his submissive could drink. _It doesn't matter that you can't give me a child. You and Lyja are enough for me._

Lyja kissed her dad's shoulder, still nuzzling into him. She let out a quiet, satisfied sound when she saw Yon's swollen stomach, then let her head move a bit lower than his shoulder, resting her ear against his chest. "I like listening to your heartbeat," she whispered. "It's a comfort."

At those words, Yon settled. Talos was taking his pleasure from Yon, just in a way that was difficult for the Kree to understand. It was becoming easier, though. Obediently, he drank what Talos offered without question, full of love and trust in his master. And he thought of _all_ the ways Talos had cared for him since his capture, including how much better he felt after a punishment (he didn't think of the punishment itself, as neither one of them took pleasure from that). "I love you... he said hoarsely, once he'd drained the bottle. "Both of you so much..." He rubbed his hand over Lyja's hair, holding her a bit more firmly to his heart, then turned his head to kiss Talos's chin.

Lyja kissed his chest, over his heart. "I love you, daddy," she whispered. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I can show you and tell you how much I love you."

Talos angled his head so that he could kiss Yon's lips. "The same is true of me," he said. "I love you. I'll make sure you never doubt it."

Cocooned between the only two beings in the world that were _his_ world, Yon just relaxed back against his mate. He took hold of Talos's hand with his own hand that wasn't still rubbing Lyja's hair. He brought it down to his stomach, putting his own hand on top, sandwiching Talos's hand between his stomach and hand. A feeling of love and contentment thrummed through the bond. The only discontent he felt was the extremely wet sheet covering him and Talos. It was almost uncomfortable enough he'd rather Lyja see everything than have the slimy, cold material on him.

Talos shifted a little in response to the feelings coming from Yon. Stroking the Kree's stomach gently, he pressed a kiss to his submissive's shoulder, before saying softly to Lyja, "Your dad's a bit uncomfortable with the sheet now wet and stained...and it probably isn't comfortable for you to lay on either. If you pass me a clean blanket and then look away, I can switch them over. Clean your dad up, so it's more comfortable for both of you."

"Okay, Papa." Lyja moved to get the new blanket, handing it to Talos and turning while he arranged things so they wouldn't flash their daughter. Then, as soon as Talos indicated it was safe to do so, she settled back in place across Yon's stomach.

Yon, once again, was hit with a sense of wonder and gratitude that Talos could understand what he needed and take care of him without him saying anything. He snuggled back as soon as they were all situated again and whispered, "Thank you...."

Talos kissed Yon's ear. "You don't need to be uncomfortable," he murmured. "You're free to say if you are. I want to know. It's a part of taking care of you."

Lyja leaned up to gently bump noses with her dad. "You and Papa chose each other. Even if he is your master, you should say if you need something. Of course, with you bonded now, you don't need to even say it," she added. "Only think it."

"I'll try and remember..." Yon promised. "It is hard not to feel as if I'm doing something wrong, telling you so you can take care of me... but I know that makes you happy and I want you to be happy... so maybe it won’t be too difficult."

_As Lyja said, you can just let me see inside your mind,_ Talos sent through the link. Another thought slipped through the link: _How could they treat you like you were expendable?_

_As long as the Supreme Intelligence’s goals were met, any of us were expendable, _Yon thought.

_You aren't expendable to me. To either of us,_ Talos promised. _I won't do anything but look after you and keep you safe._

Nudging her dad's nose again, Lyja gently scratched behind his ears and nuzzled against his neck.

Beginning to purr at Lyja's actions, Yon snuggled back against Talos and closed his eyes._ I trust you... _was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Lyja smiled as she heard Yon fall asleep. She snuggled in close to him and reached out for her papa's hand, giving a quiet, contented sigh.

***

It was only a couple of hours rest, but when Yon woke up, he was faced with two feelings. He was hungry. And he had a lot of energy that needed to be burned up. He couldn't help squirming, very noticeably.

Lyja and Talos had been talking quietly, still pressed close to Yon.

As soon as he stirred, Talos kissed the edge of Yon's ear and murmured softly, "If you're hungry for something a bit more substantial, we can sort out some food."

"I can go and make some in the replicator...then go and check in with the rest of our people and make sure we're still on course," Lyja suggested, sitting up after brushing a kiss over her dad's shoulder.

"I would like that... Thank you, Ladybug..." Yon smiled at his daughter. He looked well rested and contented, even though his stomach growled loudly.

Lyja kissed her dad's cheek and then her papa's before she stood up. "The food won't be long. You should hold off on strenuous activity until after you've eaten."

Talos smothered his laugh against Yon's neck as their daughter slipped out of the room.

"Cheeky little minx," Yon huffed, though it was clear through the bond that he was amused. "Do you agree with her observation, Filat?" he asked in a cheeky tone.

"I think that I'd better hold off on laying you out on the bed again until after she brings the food in," Talos commented, rubbing his submissive's belly.

Yon's grin could be _felt_, he was so happy. "Yessir..." he purred. "And when you lay me out, maybe you could kiss and bite as much of me as you can reach while you make my insides hum from you thrusting..." His tone was low and growly and deliberately naughty.

"Kiss and bite and mark you so that you feel me long after the bonding is complete, and we're no longer joined." Talos gently nipped Yon's shoulder.

"Exactly, sir." Yon shivered, letting his feeling of pleasure course through the bond.

Talos kissed Yon's ear and rubbed his hand over his submissive's stomach. "Were you okay with our daughter being in here?" he asked gently. "She loves you a great deal."

"I wasn't sure at first, but I trust you and her to know what is acceptable. If it doesn't bother you or her, then I am okay with it." Yon smiled crookedly. "It's better that she is not cut off from us for the entire time...."

"I'm in agreement with her." Talos kissed his lips, slipping into mental speech. _You need affection. You need to feel loved. After learning how starved you've been for affection, even for friendship, I want to make sure you get all the affection you could need or want._

_I didn't realize how much I was missing or needed until you were giving it to me, _Yon thought. _There’s no way I could do without now._

_You won't ever have to,_ Talos promised. _You are my whole world. You and Lyja. Our daughter saw in you what I was too blind to see for so long._ He kissed Yon's neck. _I'm glad you had her. I'm glad she defied me. Knowing what I do now, if you'd been left completely alone, I'm not sure I could have forgiven myself when we finally reached this point._

Yon leaned his head back enough to nuzzle against Talos's neck. _She did, though... and you've been everything I've needed since deciding to be my master. _He was content.

_I love you._ Talos kissed him gently, then glanced up as Lyja pushed the door open and then walked into the room, carrying two plates of food.

She brought both plates to the bed and handed one each to her fathers. "I'll come back and check on you both in a while," she said.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Yon took the plate and smiled brightly at his daughter. He paused at that; his smile bemused. He had a daughter.

Lyja kissed and hugged both of them. "I love you both. If you need me sooner, you can call me on the comms." She smiled lovingly and affectionately at them both.

"I love you too." Talos reached out and squeezed her hand, his own look one of loving gratitude.

"I love you too, Ladybug... thanks for the food..." Yon said quietly, looking down at the plate to see what she'd brought him.

Lyja had clearly continued to make use of his data pad, using that as a starting point for finding food her dad could eat and enjoy with his physiology. She'd done the same for her Papa, making food that she knew he would enjoy too.

"She's somehow managed to find all my favorites and then get the recipes perfect..." Yon said, with a hint of wonder.

Talos smiled and gently squeezed around Yon's waist. "She loves you. She wants to make you happy." He kissed the other man, then began to feed Yon what was on his plate.

"She has in more ways than she knows," Yon answered, opening his mouth obediently for the food as Talos fed him. Worried that his master wouldn't be able to eat his own food before it went cold, he picked up a fork and carefully fed Talos from the plate he'd been given. Maybe he could have told the older man that he'd feed himself so that Talos could eat but feeding each other was more fun.

Talos smiled, allowing Yon to feed him. Every so often, he'd playfully nip at the Kree's fingers, or kiss them. He continued to feed the other man, waves of love and desire flowing from him through the bond to Yon.

Yon hadn't realized how hungry he really was until Talos had fed him every bite on his plate. Eventually, they had both finished everything they were given and Talos had set the plates to the side where they could be taken back to the galley. Yon snuggled back into his master's arms again, squeezing around the other man with an almost needy hint of love slipping through the bond.

Talos kissed Yon's neck and then lowered the other man onto the bed, situating them so that he could begin to, as promised, kiss and bite all over his submissive's body.

Yon began to purr and growl softly under his breath as Talos began to kiss and bite. His master was still buried in him and occasionally had to shift and contort his own body to be able to reach certain areas; the action causing a tugging and stretching that felt so good, it took very little time at all for Yon to be completely aroused again. _I love you so much, Filat, _he thought.

_I love you._ Talos sent the words back to Yon, hands and then lips ghosting and kissing over his submissive's hips. _You are mine. For good now. You'll never be hurt again. Never be treated as expendable. Your place is with me._

_Forever with you,_ Yon thought, purring harder at feeling Talos's lips on him.

Talos kissed his way up Yon's body, encircling his submissive's nipples with his tongue. The sound of the other man's purring filled him with happiness. It was clear he enjoyed hearing it as much as Lyja had done.

Yon didn't know when or how Talos had turned him around to face him. Having his master begin to focus on his nipples set him off, though. Clenching tight around Talos's knot, he purred and let out tiny growls of satisfaction. And then he began to lightly bounce up and down on Talos's lap, needing to feel his master deep in him. _Please, Filat... wanna feel you hard in me, _he thought, even as he arched his back and envisioned Talos nipping and sucking on his nipples.

Grasping Yon's hips, Talos began to nip and suck on the other man's nipples. His own member grew, and he began to push harder and deeper into the Kree, holding him close and possessively.

Yon's own member was hard and aching, rubbing between the two as Talos claimed him deep inside. Yon whimpered, whined, purred and growled softly as Talos turned his nipples to aching nubs. He couldn't help himself, beginning to bounce a bit higher, a bit harder, tiny groans of need escaping as he felt Talos's knot moving deeper and pressing against his prostate. _So good, master... need you so bad._

The reactions from the other man were enough to push Talos closer to his orgasm. Grasping a bit more firmly, he continued to nip, suck and lick the Kree's nipples. Most of his focus was on Yon and making him feel good...but the word, _Mine,_ came clearly through the bond, accompanied by very possessive love.

Hearing the possessive word, feeling the possessive feelings, was enough to send Yon over the edge. "Yours," he moaned, seconds before his release hit, spurting out of him in waves and coating Talos and his chests and bellies.

Talos' own release hit only a second later and he tightened his grip on Yon's hips, holding the other man tightly against him. He kissed Yon's shoulder and then his neck.

Yon shivered, leaning into his mate and nuzzling Talos's neck. "Yours," he repeated out loud, in a sated tone. Glancing down, he noted his stomach had extended even further. "I look like I'm several months along..." he said in a wondering tone, taking Talos' hand and rubbing it over his tummy.

Talos gently stroked his fingers over Yon's stomach, rubbing and massaging. "Everyone will be able to see that you belong to me."

"How long will it last? My looking full of you?" Yon asked hesitantly. It was clear through the bond he wanted it to last at least a few days, even if a week was expecting too much.

"It'll last until your body fully absorbs my seed." Talos kissed his hair. "I'll carry on taking you for as long as the knot holds. By the time it goes down...you should be carrying the effects of my claiming for a while."

Yon gave a tiny purr of happiness at that thought. "...I want everyone to know, Filat. I... I did a lot of bad. The more people know that I belong to you, that you are in control of me, the more people will be able to at least not be afraid of me. Even if they can't bring themselves to trust me..." He sounded sad. He knew the distrust and fear was deserved, but now that he was no longer following the Kree Supreme Intelligence, he found he wanted to be trusted and not feared.

"It will take time." Talos brushed a kiss over his forehead. "But you have proven yourself to me. Something I never would have thought would be possible. You have my love. You will earn my forgiveness. Eventually, they will see the same things in you I do. The same things our daughter sees."

"...Eventually. Until then, your belief in me, Lyja's belief in me, will be enough." Yon nuzzled against Talos's neck, breathing his master's scent in. He snuggled close for a bit longer before asking impishly, "How long do you think we have before Lyja returns?" before sending a mental picture of several things Talos could do to him that would require a bit of flexibility and either privacy or a complete lack of inhibition on his part, as it would be impossible to 'cover up'.

Talos' laugh vibrated through the bond and he carefully bore Yon down to the bed once more before he began to take his submissive's mental suggestions.

***

It was a few hours later and Talos lay with Yon cuddled in his arms, stretched out in a sated heap on the bed, when there was a knock on the door and Lyja's voice called, "It's me."

Talos moved the blanket into place to cover them before he called, "Come in."

Yon stirred faintly, drowsy from their activity and feeling his master's love in every pore of his body. He opened his eyes half-way, giving a muzzy smile toward the door, and waited for Lyja to enter. He didn't bother trying to cover up; he trusted Talos to take care of him.

Lyja opened the door and stepped into the room, giving a huge smile at the sight of her fathers cuddled together on the bed. She moved over to sit on the bed and hug them both tightly. "There won't be any doubt who you belong to now," she stated, seeing how large Yon's stomach now looked.

Talos didn't say anything, but a sense of satisfaction came clearly through the bond.

Yon blushed, but looked very pleased as he glanced down at his swollen stomach. "None at all..." he said in peaceful happiness, before snuggling back against Talos so that his back was flush against the older man from chest to knee. He enjoyed being spooned by his lover. "Any other news?" he asked curiously.

"We're making really good time on reaching Terra," Lyja answered. "We should get there by tomorrow morning."

"That soon?" Yon's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not because he was worried about how it would affect him and Talos; he trusted that whatever the Krull leader decided to do, he was going to keep Yon with him. Not even because he was afraid of leaving Lyja; he suspected Talos's daughter would find a reason and a way to accompany them, or at least stay close. It was because he'd only been to Terra two times; and both times, he'd done really bad things while there. And at least one of the people Talos planned to see would most likely remember him and what he'd done. He was possibly going to have to face another one of the people he'd hurt. He'd have another apology to make and possibly punishment to face. (Although he hoped if the Terrans decided he needed punishment from them, they'd allow Talos to just add it to the punishment he was already giving him. He didn't want anyone but his master to punish him.)

Talos kissed the side of Yon's head. _I'll protect you. I'll look after you,_ he promised. _You belong to me. You'll be safe with me._

Lyja reached out and took hold of her dad's hand, looking into his eyes. "They'll see that you are no longer with the Kree and that you belong to Papa," she stated.

Yon smiled crookedly at Lyja. "I hope they do see..." he whispered, snuggling back into Talos. "If we meet them tomorrow, they probably will see," he added, with a hint of amusement, as he glanced down at his swollen belly and squeezed around Talos's knot. "That is, if we can leave the ship when we arrive tomorrow..." His amusement turned into outright mirth as he acknowledged the fact that, until the bond decided it was complete, he and Talos weren't going anywhere.

Pressing a kiss to Yon's shoulder, Talos commented, "The bonding will end when it is ready to. And if it continues longer than tomorrow, we will just have to wait it out."

Yon purred at the kiss, slanting his head slightly so Talos could kiss his neck. "I wouldn't mind, truly," he said. Wrinkling his nose and narrowing his eyes slightly, he had to ask, "The bond seems to be controlling more than just my hormones, though; is it natural for... uh... bodily functions to go dormant while bonding?" He blushed at the question, but he was truly curious. He hadn't had to go to the bathroom once since Talos had taken him.

"There isn't much detailed about bodily functions, but I believe that it is," Talos said. "Otherwise it would be awkward, to say the least, to try and move while I'm inside you." He kissed Yon's neck.

"And you've both used up a lot of bodily fluid," Lyja said. She glanced at the bottles, noticing that there were considerably fewer than there had been.

Yon let out a tiny sigh at the kiss before commenting to Lyja, "Your Papa has used considerably more bodily fluid than I have." As soon as he'd said it, he turned bright red as he realized what he'd just told their daughter.

Lyja cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I think that's the way it's supposed to be. But you should still make sure you're drinking plenty too."

"Like your Papa would let me get away with anything less..." Yon chuckled, drawing one of Talos's hands up to kiss the back of his hand and then kiss his palm before placing Talos's hand on his stomach.

"Of course, I wouldn't." Talos gently rubbed his submissive's stomach.

"Good." Lyja's face was soft and contented as she watched her fathers. "I can make you meals again in a bit, so you're not just having snacks."

"That would be nice, Ladybug. I appreciate everything you are doing; you know?" Yon said softly, in between purring at Talos rubbing his stomach. His left leg began to make tiny little kicking motions, almost like a puppy thumping a back leg while having its belly rubbed. He looked down at his foot, eyes going wide. _You've got to be kidding me... I purr at scratches and now thump at belly rubs? What the hell type of genetics do I have?_

Talos stroked Yon's stomach gently. _I assume you weren't told anything by the Kree. Perhaps we should have a deeper examination,_ he suggested.

Lyja smiled and squeezed her dad's hand. "I'm glad you're my dad now," she said softly. "I already started seeing you that way. You and Papa just needed to catch up."

_I'm almost afraid to find out, _Yon admitted, even as he continued to purr and thump his foot gently. _I should be glad I don't have a tail, as I'd probably be wagging it about now. _He squeezed Lyja's hand back but didn't say anything to her comment. She was right, after all.

_It wouldn't matter even if you did have a tail and were wagging it,_ Talos said. _It would be a part of you. A part of you that I love. Just like your purring and now your foot-thumping._

_I fell in love with a romantic sap, _Yon thought fondly.

_You belong to me. I won't change my mind. No matter what happens,_ Talos promised.

_I won’t change mine either... _Yon returned, in a wave of love.

Talos kissed his shoulder and then his neck, still gently rubbing his stomach.

Lyja watched her dad's reactions curiously, but she couldn't help asking, "Is there someone you'd like us to try and rescue still with the Kree? Like a… parent? Or a brother or a sister?"

Yon thought about that. "No, Ladybug. Anyone I was close to died long ago or has already left. And I'm not entirely sure my memories of being close to them are true and not implanted either." He sighed.

_They've been controlling you for a long time,_ Talos sent through the bond, tightening his hold on Yon's waist.

_Now you control me...but it feels so much better. More right. _Yon snuggled back some more

_I don't want to change you. I just want you._ Talos kissed his submissive's neck. _I love you. I don't think the Kree saw anything in you apart from a tool to be used._

_They did not. But I didn't see myself as more than a tool either, to be honest. I saw myself as one of the more important tools that couldn't be done without, which ended up not being true, but I was still a tool. _Yon snuggled a little tighter to Talos, still purring, still 'tapping' his foot at the belly rubs, still squeezing tight around Talos in an attempt to pull the man as deep and firmly into him as possible. _I want to remember how this feels, how you feel in me, for moments when you aren't, _he admitted.

_Even when I'm not in you, you will still be by my side,_ Talos promised. _You won't be alone again. You'll never be separated from your master._

Lyja didn't speak, but she still held her dad's hand, reaching out to grasp her papa's, too. She was smiling, completely happy to see her fathers bonded.

_I never want to be separated from my master, _Yon said, with a hint of trust and comfort at the words. He smiled at Lyja and squeezed her hand gently.

Lyja leaned forward, letting her head rest gently on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

Talos squeezed her hand too. _You won't be. You also won't be separated from your daughter,_ he promised. _I doubt Lyja will let either of us go to visit Fury alone._

_Good. Our family needs to stay together, _Yon affirmed, feeling secure enough in his position that he could voice his opinion.

_We will do,_ Talos promised. Speaking out loud, he said, "For now, we can sit and talk...spend time together...the three of us. We can all eat together in here, too, if the knot hasn't gone down by then."

Lyja smiled and nestled in close to her fathers. "That sounds good to me," she agreed.

"It sounds _puuurfect _to me," Yon purred, grinning impishly.

It wasn't long before the three of them settled comfortably to talk and bond more, keeping in physical contact with each other as they did.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything from MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
Summary: Set after Avengers: Endgame. People realize it’s better not to hold back when it comes to being with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit. Disciplinary and erotic spanking; Heavy Domination/submission; M/m; sexual situations; mild violence; Mild spoilers for Endgame; AU  
Pairing introduced in this chapter: Yondu/Frank Castle  
Authors: Cat and Hope1iz

Gamora hadn't stuck around for long after Thanos and his minions had been destroyed. It was enough to know that they'd undone his actions; and she didn't really belong there. She and Nebula were sisters, but her Nebula was dead and Nebula's Gamora was dead. And she didn't want to encourage Peter Quill any at all. She still couldn't believe her possible, future self, had fallen in love with him. She wasn't against it, exactly, but he didn't really seem her type. She needed to go back to her own time and live out her own future.

And so, she had. But her future was nothing like what it would have been had she not gone forward in time and had Thanos not gone forward in time and got himself destroyed. Her future ended up being far different. For one thing, without Thanos there to force her into hunting for the stones, she hadn't had any reason to go after Peter Quill. Somehow, he had formed a group with some n'er-do-wells that he'd met in prison and they started trying to make a name for themselves. And they _had_ made a name for themselves. At least enough of one that when they died protecting the universe from a crazy-ass Celestial named Ego, news spread far and wide and she heard about it. It was a different time than the one she'd seen Quill in before.

Stopping at some rat-infested bar on Knowhere, Gamora ordered one of their stronger drinks and thought about how lonely life was without Thanos or Nebula. Despite everything, she _did_ miss them. Maybe she should have looked Quill up when she returned to her own time. Given him a chance to convince her they belonged together. That was all water under the bridge, though. She'd never be with him now. Least she could do was raise a drink in his name.

He was alone. No crew. They'd abandoned him after Quill had died. After Yondu had failed to protect the kid. Protect his son. All he had left was his crest; and that was poor company.

Well on his way to getting drunk, if he wasn't there already, Yondu blinked blearily at the green woman sitting not far from him. "Looks about as alone as I feel," he muttered; the comment more to himself, even though it would carry easily to her ears.

Gamora turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You are a Ravager..." she noted, seeing the insignia on his jacket. "...Trying to take a break from your crew?"

Yondu drained his beer and ordered another one before answering Gamora. "Not got a crew anymore. Figured I might as well stay here. Mourn my kid." He raised his new cup to her. "You looking to hire?"

Gamora frowned at that. "You lost your kid? Sorry to hear that... What was his name? Can raise a drink to him, too, while I'm toasting the dead..." she said morosely. "As far as hiring... depends on the job."

"Quill. Peter Quill." Yondu gave a humorless smile. "Weren't my kid by blood but was in every way that mattered."

Gamora turned to face Yondu completely. "You're Yondu Undata?" She was surprised. For some reason, she had thought that the old space pirate was dead. The very brief moment of time she'd been in the future with the other Nebula, when her 'sister' was telling her about Peter being the one that she would eventually fall in love with in the future, Nebula had mentioned Yondu being Peter's father and that he had died to save Peter's life. Of course, now that she thought on that story, Nebula had also mentioned Ego. Apparently, the future changed a great deal more due to Thanos going forward in time and being killed than she'd counted on.

"You've heard of me." Yondu might have found that amusing, once. Before Quill had died and suddenly, his life felt like it was worth nothing. He couldn't rightly blame his crew for jumping ship and abandoning him.

"I heard of another you..." Gamora admitted, without thinking about how that might sound.

Yondu frowned at that. "You ain't making sense. There's only one of me. 'Less I got a twin I don't know about."

Gamora smiled crookedly. "Do you believe in time travel, Mr. Undata?" she asked cryptically.

Yondu snorted softly. "We can travel through space. Makes sense someone would be able to travel through time too."

"Yes, well." Gamora paused and tried to think of the best way to tell him. "Several years ago, my father, Thanos, discovered that his long-held dream... his plan to reshape the universe... had succeeded.... in the future. The reason he discovered this was because a group of people had come back in time from the future to try and get the items necessary to undo what he'd done. He'd erased half of all living creatures everywhere. So, they were trying to get the items needed to take back to the future and undo what he'd done. They didn't want to undo it by changing the past, because that apparently would cause a timeline divergence and wouldn't actually change their timeline... would just start a new timeline... or something like that. I'm not entirely sure, as I was focused more on stopping Thanos from stopping them. Long story short, Thanos followed them back to their present, our future, and they not only undid what his future self, had done, they were forced to kill Thanos and all the minions who had followed him in order to keep him from redoing it worse." She wrinkled her nose as she realized she hadn't really told him what she wanted to tell him. Just told him a story that probably didn't mean much at all.

Yondu frowned. "A tale that twisted? Can't see any reason for you to make it up. Though I ain't sure what it's got to do with me."

"It has to do with you because... when I went forward into the future, Peter Quill was alive. He was a hero who had helped defeat Ego and was part of the fight to stop my father, Thanos. I was told all of this by the future version of my sister Nebula. Apparently in my future, he and I fell in love, but my father had killed me. She wanted to warn me because she suspected when he saw me, he might do something that would upset me..." She smirked. "...But the important part of this information is that Peter Quill was alive. _You_, however, had died. You died saving Peter's life after he'd destroyed Ego. When I heard about Peter dying after destroying Ego this time... I knew. Thanos and his minions dying in the future, the fact only I returned back to the time I belonged in, meant that everything would change for me and the world I lived in. Time had forked and the fork with Peter and everything that had occurred was on the fork I was not on. Somewhere in another time and dimension, Peter lives. But you do not." She snorted. "I guess it wasn't a very helpful story after all. Sorry."

Yondu glanced at his beer and then stood, leaving the rest of the tankard alone. "You just told me my kid's still alive. Other dimension or not, he's without a father now. You got there. I will find a way to get to him."

Gamora stared at Yondu for a second, then nodded, reaching over and pulling the tankard of beer toward her. "I suggest you check with the Terrans. They were the ones who figured out the time travel in the first place."

Yondu nodded. "Thanks for the information." He paused, to see if she was going to volunteer to come, but didn't ask, figuring she'd let him know if she did. "Hope you find what it is you're looking for," he finished with, before heading out to his ship.

"Good luck!" Gamora called out, before staring forward again, sipping at both her drink and his. Maybe one day, she'd go looking for what she wanted. Right now, she just wanted to mourn the dead.

Yondu strapped into the pilot seat on his ship. Now that he had a purpose...a destination...his kid to find, he was entirely focused. He set a course for Terra.

***

On Terra, Stephen Strange was standing in the foyer of the New York Sanctum, next to Wong. "He's on his way. The only question left is, do I help him cross the dimensions? Or tell him it is impossible? This is exactly the type of thing that Mordo was against."

Wong, standing next to his brother, arched his eyebrows at the signs that Stephen and Mordo still hadn't spoken. The other man hadn't left, but Wong wasn't entirely sure he didn't intend to. Certainly, there was a lot going on between the two of them. "I can only give you advice, but perhaps this is a good excuse to actually speak with your mate."

Stephen glanced at Wong before sighing. "Undata will be here in approximately two days. I'll talk to Mordo now." He turned and left to find his mate.

Mordo had actually retired to his and Stephen's room; or at least the room they had been sharing, before things had gone wrong. He didn't know what to do with himself now. Stephen had completely disobeyed Mordo in their relationship and he was struggling to understand the motivations behind his lover's actions. Trying to figure out if the disobedience meant Stephen no longer wanted a relationship with him...or at least the relationship they'd had before.

Stephen paused outside the door to their room. He hadn't set foot in it since the disagreement he'd had with his lover two days before. He'd hoped Mordo would calm down, think, understand where he was coming from when he'd disobeyed the direct order he'd been given. Had hoped that once Mordo understood and was calm, the older man would come find him and tell him he was forgiven and order him back to their bed. But that hadn't happened. Unlike small disobediences that were easily handled with a firm spanking, a little bit of corner time and then cuddling for the rest of the evening, this disobedience had been big. He'd used the Eye to see what was coming in the future (learning about a planet sized immortal that had been planning to destroy the universe and learning that the only reason the destruction hadn't occurred was because of a band of misfit heroes who hadn't survived the encounter had scared him more than he wanted to admit to anyone). Mordo had been very clear when they began their relationship after Dormamu's vanquishing; Stephen was not to use the Eye, for any reason. Of course, even if he would have eventually calmed down and forgiven Stephen, the fact Stephen was now coming to him with ideas of helping an old space pirate cross time dimensions to be with his son would probably have him angry again. Sighing silently, he quietly opened the door and stepped through into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the door, Mordo glanced over his shoulder before turning fully to face the man he loved. And he _did_ love Stephen. The other man was his lifeblood. The separation had clearly taken its toll. He was tired. Dark circles under his eyes. It was shocking, to him, just how much Stephen affected him, in so many ways.

Stephen looked at Mordo, his own eyes haunted, before he had to look at the ground. He swallowed hard. He hadn't felt guilty about his actions before, justifying himself with the thought that he had just looked into the future, not tried to change time, but seeing Mordo's countenance caused by lack of sleep and worry caused a spear of guilt to rush through him. "I only did it because I was _scared_!" He blurted out the truth, _finally_, after two days of hoping it would blow over and he wouldn't have to explain his fear. Wong was right, though. He needed to talk to Mordo. Mordo was important to him- he _loved_ him- and he'd disobeyed. Because he'd been afraid. Mordo deserved to at least know why he'd gone against his wishes. And they needed to clear the air and settle things before he informed Mordo of who was coming and what he wanted to do. Otherwise, it would all be muddled and messier than it already was.

"You should have _talked_ to me, Stephen," Mordo said. "This wasn't a small thing you disobeyed me on. And instead of actually talking to me about it, you just went ahead and did it."

"I... I just _looked_ into the future... I didn't try to_ change _it." Stephen tried to defend himself, though it was a weak defense at best. Unlike when they'd argued about it two days before, his tone was lacking the justification and belief in himself that had been present. He sounded guilty. And tired. And sad.

"Looking would lead to the temptation to try to change it," Mordo pointed out quietly. "I had very good reasons to tell you not to look. By disobeying me, you completely disrespected that part of our relationship."

Stephen closed his eyes at that. "You're right. I did. I... I didn't mean to, _but I did_. I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, as he blinked back tears. He'd been waiting for two days for Mordo to come find him and say he was forgiven. But after hearing it pointed out how disrespectful he'd been, he was beginning to feel lucky _he'd_ been able to come and find Mordo. The older man would have been within his rights to leave. "I was... I was just _so scared_..." he repeated, his voice tiny and actually sounding scared as he thought about what he'd been afraid of. Of course, now he was afraid for a different reason. Was Mordo going to end things with him? He didn't know if he could handle everything, he handled on a daily basis, without Mordo by his side, helping to hold him up when things got rough. It was entirely selfish, but he didn't want to have to live without his lover.

Mordo stepped closer to Stephen. He couldn't help it. Not being with the other man for two days had been torture. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, drawing Stephen in against him. "I love you, but you can't disobey me, Stephen. I don't give you orders for the sake of it. I know all too well the temptation to change what you see coming, but you can't always make the best decision when you let that kind of fear dictate your actions."

"I love you too..." Stephen mumbled against Mordo's neck. "...And I know I can't disobey you. I shouldn't have disobeyed, no matter how frightened I was. I'm sorry." His voice was soft and contrite, and it was clear in his tone that he truly was sorry for disobeying and understood why it had been wrong. No more justifications for his actions.

Mordo kissed the side of Stephen's head, his body finally relaxing as he held his lover tight in his arms. "I'm not going to let you go," he whispered. "But considering that you disobeyed me in a big way, it's going to be a harder punishment."

Stephen whimpered, but instead of pulling away from Mordo, he pressed closer, as if seeking reassurance that even if he was going to be punished, he'd also be held tight and comforted.

In response to the pressing close, Mordo tightened his embrace around Stephen. Normally, he would have put his lover in the corner to think about what had happened. This time, he didn't think that was necessary. Instead, he gently guided the other man towards the bed.

Stephen whimpered again, but followed along meekly, obediently. Now that he'd finally admitted wrongdoing, he knew he had punishment to face. And he didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary.

Mordo kept a firm, tight grip on his lover as they reached the bed. Taking a seat, he gently guided Stephen across his lap. Securing the other man with an arm wrapped around his waist, he then proceeded to bare his lover.

Stephen couldn't help but tense up in anticipation of what he knew was to come. And he knew _exactly_ what was to come, now that they'd reached this point. One of the hazards of looking at all the possible futures. He'd reached a point where one of two things could happen; and the second was even worse than the one he was submitting to. So, there was _no_ avoiding it. "I'm sorry..." he repeated mournfully.

"I know you are," Mordo replied. "I still love you. And I will forgive you." He rubbed Stephen's bottom and then raised his hand, bringing it down in a sharp smack before landing his hand a second time, right on top of the first.

Stephen found himself relaxing at the promise of forgiveness. And then Mordo's hand landed on his bottom and he yelped softly, tensing up again, trying to hold still. Mordo had said this would be harder. There was a sense of relief that he could always believe what Mordo said, even if he didn't like what he was hearing.

Mordo landed a third swat in the same place and then moved onto Stephen's opposite cheek, repeating the pattern. He did that all the way to Stephen's thighs and then began again from the crest of his lover's backside.

Stephen thought he might have been able to handle the spanking had Mordo just smacked each spot once before moving to a different spot; the three smacks on top of each other before moving locations was difficult, though. If the first swat stung, the second burned and the third outright ached. It didn't take long before tears were sliding down his face and he was having to breathe through his mouth due to mucus and tears clogging his nose. It hurt. Bad. But what hurt worse was knowing he deserved this.

Mordo wrapped his arm tighter around Stephen's waist. Finishing the second circuit of swats, he paused to gently rub the red, heated skin. "You gave yourself to me. You chose this relationship. Disobedience and disrespect have no place between us." He began to remove his belt.

Stephen let out a tiny sob, both at the words and the fact he knew the belt was going to be agony. "I did... I gave m'self to you... chose to... was wrong to dis'bey... was wrong to dis'spect. Belong to you." He sobbed again, slumping. "Sorry, master.... so sorry!" he choked out, reaching down and wrapping his arms tightly around Mordo's leg. He knew if he wasn't holding on as tightly as possible, he would throw his hands back over his bottom and run the risk of injury. It'd be safer still if he put his hands behind his back for Mordo to hold in place, but he didn't think of that option. Holding onto Mordo's leg was offering a small bit of comfort.

Mordo stroked for a bit longer and then brought the belt down; not even especially hard, though it definitely wasn't merely a tap. He kept his grip firm and tight on his lover, letting his arm rest against bare skin for a bit of extra comfort.

Stephen breathed in quickly at feeling the belt strike, the burning ache flashing across his backside and drawing a wail out of him despite his attempts not to be too loud.

Mordo landed the belt a second and third time, careful not to use too much force or cross over the stripes. He kept his other arm firm around Stephen's waist, watching carefully in case his lover tried to block.

Stephen's grip tightened around Mordo's leg with each stripe of the belt. He tried very hard not to throw his hands back to block, but after the third time, he couldn't stop himself. He threw his hands back over his bottom with a choked-out sob, beginning to cry continually. "..._Hurts_..."

"I know." Mordo grasped Stephen's hands, gently squeezing them, and holding them out of the way of the belt. He delivered three more stripes, spaced evenly apart, and then let it fall, quickly gathering his lover into a tight embrace.

Stephen twisted in Mordo's arms, clinging to him desperately and sobbing out his remorse and guilt. "Sorry... so sorry... please forgive me! _Please_?"

"_Always_." Mordo hugged him tightly. "I will _always_ forgive you. No matter what. I love you. You are my life."

"I missed you..." Stephen said, in a tiny voice, between sobs. "Shoulda come home sooner..." he choked out, crying hard again.

"I missed you too." Mordo whispered the words into his lover's neck. "I couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything, while we were apart."

"...Love you so much..." Stephen whispered, nuzzling into Mordo. "...Shoulda come to you sooner. I'm not home when I'm away from you...."

Mordo kissed the side of his head, cuddling his lover tightly. He slid a hand up under Stephen's shirt so he could rub the bare skin of the other man's back.

Sniffling, Stephen pulled back slightly and raised his arms up like a little boy, so Mordo could remove his shirt. He kept his gaze downward, though.

After pulling his lover's shirt free, Mordo then stripped Stephen of the rest of his clothing before cuddling his lover once more.

Finally, naked on his lover's lap and in his arms, Stephen relaxed and just snuggled as close as humanly possible to Mordo, letting himself reconnect with his master through affection and skin-to-skin touch.

Mordo settled them both back on the bed, kissing and stroking his lover's skin. "I love you." He drew the other man's head up so he could kiss Stephen's lips, firmly and deeply.

Stephen returned the kiss, opening up for Mordo like a flower, giving everything to his master.

Mordo slid his hands down Stephen's back, pressing the other man closer to him as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Stephen eagerly accepted Mordo's tongue, letting his own slide alongside his master's and sucking gently, giving a tiny sigh of happiness and letting his body slump against Mordo's in submission.

Mordo drew them both down on the bed, settling them facing each other, as he continued to kiss his lover.

Stephen let out a contented sigh as Mordo positioned him and kept kissing, only stopping long enough to take quick breaths. "Needed you so much, Master. Felt so out of control without you...." he whispered on a sigh.

"I love you." Mordo whispered the words between kisses. "We won't be separated again. I promise."

"What if I upset you again?" Stephen asked worriedly. He knew telling him about Yondu coming and wanting him to open a time dimension would upset Mordo.

"I can't promise I won't be upset." Mordo's response was wry. Pressing a kiss to Stephen's neck, he added, "But I won't ever leave you. These past two days were miserable. I couldn't sleep or eat. Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I was the one that left this time..." Stephen said, in a small voice. "...Even if it was only to the guestroom down the hall. If I upset, you and try and leave again...?"

"I'll drag you back to me and never let you go," Mordo promised. "You're my whole life."

Stephen relaxed at that. "That makes me feel a lot better," he admitted, in a whisper. "...Cause I have to admit something that is going to upset you." He bit his lip uncertainly, letting his eyes look into Mordo's guiltily before shifting on the bed so his back was arched and his bottom was stuck up within smacking range, in case Mordo felt the need to correct him while he was confessing.

Mordo rested his hand on Stephen's backside, gently rubbing the heated skin. "What is it?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and level.

"One..." Stephen swallowed hard. "...One of the possible futures I saw... all the events leading up to it have fallen into place, so it's more a probability than a possibility. There is a man, Yondu Undata. He is coming to Earth to request my help. To request that I open a portal between dimensions so he can go to one of the time streams where he died, but his son lived. His son died in this time stream. He wants to join him in the other dimension and live there. with him. If... If I help him, he will be reunited with a version of his son; and he will also meet his soul mate." Stephen swallowed and turned his head so he could look into Mordo's eyes. He added on quietly, if hesitantly, "I want to help him, master.... but... you don't like me messing with the time streams. And... I want to obey you. I don't want to be disobedient or disrespectful any longer.... But I really want to help him!" His tone was beseeching, and he sniffled softly. Mordo rubbing his bottom felt good, but there was a good chance he'd get a small spanking for even suggesting he help. After all. It was directly going against what Mordo had repeatedly said he didn't want Stephen to do.

Mordo didn't swat, just kept rubbing as he thought about what Stephen was telling him. "That's all he wants? To live with his son?" Messing with the time stream was one thing...but Mordo considered how he would feel if he lost Stephen. If there was no other way to be reunited with him except through another dimension. He'd take every chance he possibly could.

"That's all he wants, Mor... he wants to be with his family again..." Stephen whispered sadly, feeling badly for the alien that was coming across the galaxy on a slim chance that he could be helped.

"I don't think I could forbid you helping him," Mordo admitted. "It would be different if it was for personal gain, or if it could affect our own future...but I wouldn't feel right keeping someone from his son. Not when I know I would sacrifice anything to be with you again if I ever lost you."

"Then you will allow me to help him?" Stephen pushed himself up with his arms so he could look into Mordo's face, before smiling widely and almost throwing himself on top of his lover, kissing all over his face and lips in happy excitement.

Mordo responded, kissing back and hugging his lover tightly. "Yes. You may help him." He murmured the words against Stephen's lips.

Stephen continued the exuberant affection for a few more moments before stopping long enough to give Mordo a peaceful look. It felt so much better having his master's permission than disobeying and having Mordo upset with him. "Thank you, sir." His whisper was filled with gratitude. Leaning down, he kissed Mordo more calmly, automatically opening for the older man's possession.

"I love you." Mordo stroked the side of Stephen's face and kissed him, a bit more deeply, drawing his lover in close and tight.

Stephen allowed himself to sink down onto Mordo, just clinging to him and kissing. For the first time in two days, he felt at ease and where he belonged. Finally pulling away from the kiss so he could breathe, he whispered, "I never want to be away from you again. Especially not because I was doing something wrong. I belong to you, Mor... never want to forget that...." Giving his lover a crooked smile, he lay his head against Mordo's chest so he could listen to the man's heartbeat. Yondu wasn't due to arrive for another day, at least. He had time to be lazy and just be held by his master.

"I won't let you forget it," Mordo promised, rubbing his hand down Stephen's back and over his bottom. "I won't let you be away from me." He kissed his lover's head, his whole body relaxing now that he finally had Stephen back where he belonged.

"Thank you, Mor... for forgiving me. Giving me another chance..." Stephen nuzzled against Mordo's chest. He let out a tiny breath as his master's hand ghosted over his bottom, causing the sting from the belting to flare slightly, but he didn't pull away and kissed Mordo's chest over his heart as soon as he was able to catch his breath. It hurt, but it was a deserved hurt and it reminded him of where he belonged. There was comfort in that. He settled again, letting his eyes close. For the first time in days, he felt at peace and his position, as well as his tiredness, made it very easy to start falling asleep in his master's arms. It wasn't until Mordo left his hand in place over his bottom, making it so he could feel the sting continually, that he _did _fall asleep, though, the last lingering hints of guilt leaving him, as he could feel that he'd paid for his mistake fully and everything was okay now. Mordo had him and wouldn't let him go. Mordo was in control.

***

Reaching Terra hadn't been difficult. It hadn't taken that long, either. Yondu had spent the trip searching out information on those who could help him reach his son and he brought his ship into land outside one of the buildings called a sanctum. "I'm coming for you, kid." Peter wouldn't hear him, all the way in another dimension, but it made him feel good to voice the promise anyway.

Stephen straightened, looking at Mordo with wide eyes. They were sitting at the breakfast table, having a late brunch due to Stephen not wanting to leave the bed that morning. He'd had an insatiable desire for Mordo to claim him over and over until he'd feel it all day; and Mordo had been more than happy to oblige. Even with all their activity, though, he'd been feeling antsy. Now he knew why. "He's here..." he said, loudly enough Wong would hear from his position by the stove where he was boiling water for tea.

Mordo stood up from the table and held his hand out to his lover. "Let's go meet him, then," he said calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Stephen stood and took Mordo's hand. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. Just because he would soon be responsible for another man's life and happiness... well, yeah... he knew why. Swallowing, he squeezed Mordo's hand and shifted closer to the older sorcerer. "Will you help me? Open the portal? I suddenly don't feel as capable as I did before..." he admitted, in a tiny voice.

"Of course." Mordo kissed him, tenderly and lingeringly, and then led his lover outside the building to meet Yondu.

The blue-skinned man paused, as it seemed like he'd been expected, but wasted no time in walking towards the two men. "I got sources that tell me you can open portals to other dimensions." He started in without any preamble. "I lost a son and there's a version of him out there without a dad. That ain't right. I don't want to mess with anything. Just want to be with my kid."

Stephen smiled at Yondu and held up a hand to stall any other words he might try to say to convince them. "I became aware of your situation several days ago and... Mordo and I are in agreement that family needs to be together, if at all possible. As you aren't planning to change anyone's future or past and just want to join with the version of your son who still lives, we are willing to help you." He waited in case Mordo wanted to add anything. Just because they didn't automatically announce their relationship to each other to every stranger they met didn't mean he would hide it if Mordo decided to make it clear who was in charge. Plus, Mordo had a way of thinking of things that he didn't. It was why they worked so well together.

Yondu looked a bit taken aback, glancing between the two men before he recovered and nodded. "Thought I was gonna have to do a lot more talking to convince you. I'm glad you can understand."

Mordo didn't feel the need to add anything to what his lover had said, instead just squeezing Stephen's hand.

"We do understand..." Stephen acknowledged, before stepping closer to Mordo and shifting to indicate Yondu should enter the sanctum. "Do you have someone able to retrieve your vessel? Or should I contact my associates to retrieve it after you have gone through the portal?" he asked curiously. It wouldn't do to leave an unmanned spaceship in orbit when Yondu wasn't going to be returning for it.

"I got someone who can retrieve it," Yondu answered, taking the invitation and stepping into the building. "Don't know how well my comm'll work once I've gone through, so I'll send a message after the portal's been opened."

"If you give Mordo their name and coordinates where they can be contacted, we could also send a message to them..." Stephen said in an aside, even as he followed Yondu into the building, passed him and began to lead him to the area Mordo and Wong had agreed would be the safest place to open an inter-dimensional portal.

Yondu nodded and proceeded to do that as they walked to the area.

Wong had already made his way there and was waiting for the three others to join, just in case Stephen and Mordo needed any help keeping the portal open.

"Okay. Do you have everything you planned to take with you? Because unless you find the versions of us over there and they know how to open dimensional portals, this is a one-way trip..." Stephen turned toward Yondu.

"I got everything I need and don't plan on making a return trip," Yondu stated. "Once I find my kid again, I ain't making the mistake of leaving his side ever again."

"Good. I wish you luck in finding him quickly, then." Stephen glanced toward Mordo. "Ready?"

Mordo nodded, gently squeezing Stephen's hand as they set to work opening the portal.

Working together made it infinitely easier to open the portal and soon, there was an opening. On the other side of the opening, it appeared that it was the same room, except there were contractors working on painting and other repairs. Also, on the other side, another Wong could be seen walking around to stare at the portal that had just opened on his side. He nodded knowingly at Stephen and Mordo, not saying anything.

"He seems to be expecting you. You should go now..." Stephen said, in a strained voice. Just because it was easier with Mordo's help, didn't mean it was easy.

"Thank you." Yondu didn't waste any time. He didn't second guess himself. He'd committed and that was it. Without even a second's hesitation, he stepped through the portal.

As soon as Yondu was safely on the other side and the 'other' Wong was moving to intercept him, Stephen let go of the magic holding the portal open and slumped. "Okay. I'm ready for a nap now, what about you?" he said cheekily to Mordo and grinned at 'their' Wong.

Mordo nodded his agreement and wrapped his arm tightly around Stephen's shoulders. "Unless there's an emergency, we'll be out of contact for the next few hours."

"There won't be." Wong motioned towards the door. "Go on. Get some rest."

***

On the other side of the portal, Yondu was looking around curiously. "Seems this place fell on some bad times."

"Well... Thanos _did_ erase half of life. And then traveled to the future to try and make certain it couldn't be undone. That requires a bit of cleanup," Wong said drolly. "As I saw you arriving in a dream last night, I chose to allow you through. What is your purpose for coming?"

"The world I'm from, my son was killed in a battle with Ego, a monstrous planet styling itself as a god," Yondu said. "But I learned it was the other way ‘round here. I died, but my son lives. I never wanted to live in a world without my kid," he said seriously.

Wong's face became sympathetic as he heard the story Yondu told. "I'm sure he doesn't want to live without you either. If you tell me his name, I can help look for him and reunite you."

"His name is Peter Quill." The look of hope on Yondu's face matched the note in his voice. He desperately wanted to be reunited with his son.

Wong's eyes widened slightly, and he couldn't help but grin. "This will be the easiest search I have performed in a while," he said calmly, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I happen to know Peter Quill and know exactly where he is. If you give me a few moments to contact my colleagues who are traveling with him...."

Yondu smiled hopefully and nodded, motioning for Wong to go ahead with making the contact.

Knowing that the other man had to be very anxious, Wong wrote a quick message and then immediately opened a tiny portal to Mordo and Stephen's quarters on the ship, just enough of a portal that he could throw the message through to the other men. He didn't want to just open a portal and send Yondu through without warning; it could prove painful to the other man.

Mordo spotted the message almost immediately and quickly went to pick it up. He opened it, read the message and then looked towards his lover. "Wong has Quill's father in the sanctum. He came from another dimension where Quill was killed, and he lived."

Stephen's eyes widened. "We need to warn Thor before we bring him through. Well... Thor and Peter. But mostly Thor, as I suspect Peter will not be able to think of anything beyond his father being here...." He found another piece of paper, asking for Wong to wait thirty minutes before opening a portal to send Yondu through, as they needed to prepare the others for a guest. He showed it to Mordo to be certain it was acceptable, before opening another portal to send the message back.

Mordo nodded, waiting for the message to be sent through before he spoke into the comms. "Thor? Could you and Peter please come to mine and Stephen's room?"

"Of course," the Asgardian's voice rumbled back.

***

Wong caught the message as it came through and quickly read it before turning to Yondu. "They have asked for thirty minutes time before I send you through, so that they can prepare the rest of their crew-mates and avoid someone reacting badly to your arrival."

Yondu nodded. "I've waited a very long time for this. I can wait another thirty minutes," he said.

"Come." Wong motioned for Yondu to follow him. "While we wait, I will give you food and drink. And give you a bit of information before you go to join them that will enable you to adapt quickly and not be overwhelmed or shocked...." He took him into the kitchen and began to prepare tea.

***

Frank Castle had not intended to return to New York. Hell. If he'd had his way, he'd avoid the east coast all together. But he'd heard rumors of Red suddenly disappearing and a vacuum forming in his absence. He'd felt he owed it to the other man to check in on the area and find out if that was true; get the appropriate people fighting it if it was. And that was what he'd done. He'd nosed around, discovered what was happening and sent the appropriate people in law enforcement and Avengers the information. But then he'd noticed something he couldn't hand over to anyone else. A young woman being held hostage as blackmail against one of law enforcement. Frank had helped her escape, breaking the hold that particular cartel had over her parent, but not without being seen. The head of the cartel had sent his soldiers after him with orders to assassinate. Frank had been running for four days now; every 'safe' house he'd been in had been found. Every time he thought he was safe he'd barely escaped with his life. And now he was being chased down Bleecker Street; two of the soldiers sent to assassinate him were behind him, two were ahead and one was on the opposite side of the street from him. That one raised his gun and immediately opened fire.

Frank ducked behind a car, but not before the first shot got him in the shoulder. He was already worn out from constant movement and stress. Now he was bleeding profusely. And he had nowhere to hide. He glanced toward the building he was next to. Workers were going in and out without hamper; maybe he could hide inside the building. Or at least get lost in it. He wasn't so keen on drawing his pursuers into some innocent's home and putting them at risk, but he was hoping his attempted murderer would think twice before following him inside. He quickly ran up the stairs and in through the door.

***

Yondu had followed Wong without argument or protest. He didn't sit down or relax, even though he was careful not to let too much of his impatience show. He'd be reunited with his son soon enough.

A sound reached his ears. Footsteps. Not the steady tread of the workmen, but a faster, more frantic pace. He turned his head towards the door. "Do you have any enemies?"

Wong had been alerted by the wards as soon as Frank had crossed the thresh-hold of the door. Sighing, he turned the heat off and moved the kettle to the back burner before heading toward a set of stairs leading down into what looked like a basement. "Many..." he said to Yondu, without further explanation.

Frank had barely made it three feet through the door before he was falling rapidly. He'd landed on the ground hard, in what appeared to be a basement. There was a circle drawn on the floor. Wrinkling his nose in confusion, he went to step out of the circle and toward a set of stairs he saw when he was knocked flat on his ass by a wave of power. Gripping his bleeding shoulder, he groaned softly.

Frowning in confusion, Yondu followed Wong down the stairs. He cast a curious glance towards Frank, noticing the bleeding shoulder. Gesturing towards the newcomer, he asked Wong, "You have any arguments against me checking that wound over?"

Frank looked up, a very worried look in his eye. "Unless whatever barrier you have keeping me in here also keeps in bullets... you're about to get a visit from a bunch of really pissed off guys with guns," he gasped out, staggering as he stood again. The blood loss was a lot worse than he'd thought. "After they finish the job on me, that is..." he muttered, barely able to hide the pain.

Wong frowned and made a motion with his hand. "Get him out quickly so I can put the barrier back in place. Then we will head upstairs and wait for these possible visitors."

Yondu quickly moved over to Frank's side, reaching out to put pressure on the wound in his shoulder. "I'll take you upstairs. Look at the wound there." He began to guide the other man towards the stairs.

Frank went with the blue man. There'd been enough weirdness in the last decade that it didn’t even phase him that he was being led upstairs by an alien while a sorcerer redid a containment spell. He wondered if it should worry him, how easily he accepted the strangeness. Maybe he was hallucinating.

Wong quickly redid the spell, then followed the other two upstairs. If anyone had followed as the wounded man claimed, they'd be sent there.

Leading the human into the kitchen, Yondu encouraged Frank to sit on one of the chairs so he could examine the wound. Having had Peter for so long had given him a good idea of Terran physiology, so he knew what he was doing.

Frank narrowed his gaze on Yondu. "I need to get out of here... I'll take care of my shoulder when I get safe..." he said, with a belligerent bravado borne of years of having to care for his own wounds.

Wong snorted as he put a bowl of water, clean towels and a medical kit on the table. Frank had no clue when he'd had time to gather it.

"Seems to me here's the best place you can be right now." Yondu checked to make sure the bullet wasn't still in the wound and then began to clean it.

Frank hissed at the sting, but otherwise managed to keep quiet as the wound was cleaned. He couldn't argue the blue man wasn't right. He heard shouting down on the basement where they'd come from. "If they know you helped me, you're as good as dead..." he told Wong gruffly.

"They won't know. As far as they'll know, I sent you through a portal into space." Wong was calm, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Speaking of which. It has been 30 minutes. Take the medical kit and other items with you. I can retrieve them later." He was looking at Yondu as he said this, completely confusing Frank.

Nodding, Yondu bandaged the wound enough to make sure Frank wouldn't lose any more blood and then he guided the other man to his feet, looking towards Wong expectantly.

"What...?" Frank gave both men a very confused and nervous look.

Wong ignored the question, opening a portal to the ship. Mordo and Stephen were waiting on the other side.

Yondu grasped Frank's unhurt shoulder in a gentle but firm grasp. "I'm taking you to safety." With those words, he stepped through the portal with the other man.

Wong waited till they were through before closing the portal. He then went downstairs to terrify his guests; and let them believe he'd sent Frank into deep space to die because he'd trespassed.

****

Frank blinked as he found himself in what appeared to be someone's efficiency apartment. "Where...?" He swallowed hard and swayed.

Stephen quickly took the medical kit from Yondu and motioned toward a chair. "Why don't you let Mor and I take care of this? You have someone wearing a hole into the floor of the common area, waiting on you." He smiled to soften his brusqueness.

Yondu nodded, addressing Frank. "These are my son's friends. You're safe here." He guided the human towards the chair, helping him to sit before glancing towards the two other men.

Mordo quickly gave Yondu directions to the common area and watched as the blue-skinned man quickly exited the room and headed there.

"Where are we?" Frank repeated, beginning to get irritated that no one seemed willing to tell him.

"In space," Mordo answered. "There are a number of couples here on this spaceship. Most of us are from Earth, but there are a couple from other places too." He moved over to check the wound and the haphazard bandage Yondu had put in place.

"As Yondu said. You are safe here." Stephen had quickly finished cleaning the wound. Turning toward Mordo, he asked, "Can you do the stitches, sir? My hands aren’t steady enough for delicate work like that." He glanced at his hands regretfully. As powerful as he was, he hadn't been able to overcome the injuries to his hands. Not completely.

Mordo gently squeezed Stephen's shoulder, sending waves of love and reassurance through their bond. He then began to carefully stitch up the wound.

Frank was too shocked at finding himself in space to argue further. He held still while the two men tended him.

***

Peter wouldn't fully believe what Stephen and Mordo had reported until he saw it with his own eyes. His daddy was alive!? Granted, it was his daddy from another dimension, but still. He was over excited and pacing in the common area, Thor patiently sitting nearby.

Thor didn't try to stop Peter from pacing. He just made sure his lover knew he was close enough for support if and when Peter needed it.

Yondu's steps slowed as he reached the common area and saw his son, but only for a moment. _This was his son_. There was no doubt in his mind. He moved to Peter, pulling his kid into his arms.

"Yondu?" Peter's voice was high pitched and vulnerable. He sounded nearly as young as the kid Yondu had picked up all those years ago. And then he was wrapped around the older man like an octopus, sobbing out how sorry he was and how scared and please never leave him like that again.

Yondu hugged Peter tightly to himself, pressing kisses to his son's head. "I got you, kid," he whispered. "I'm not letting go. I came halfway across the galaxy for you. Crossed into another dimension so we'd be together again."

Peter just clung to his father, crying. His emotions were very easy to read, though, even without having a bond. He was grateful for a second chance with his father and feeling guilty because he'd blamed himself for Yondu's death. "...Sorry...love you!" He sobbed, unable to say anything else. He sent out a plea to Thor to help him talk, because he couldn't stop crying enough to do so.

Thor reached out to place his hand on Peter's back, sending waves of love and reassurance through the bond. "It wasn't your fault, my star-prince," he said softly.

Realizing there was a bond between his son and the other man, Yondu moved over to the couch and sat down next to Thor, cuddling Peter tightly on his lap. "I'm here," he reiterated. "I love you. You're not gonna lose me again, kid."

"I didn' want you to die for me. If I'da never gone with 'im, you'd been okay..." Peter finally gasped out, still clinging to his father as if afraid he'd disappear if he let go.

Yondu cuddled Peter more tightly, hugging his son as if he were still the small child Yondu had taken from Terra. "I ain't gone anymore, son," he murmured. "I ain't ever leaving again."

"Promise! Promise, daddy!" Peter begged, using the term Yondu had used when dying in his arms.

"_I promise_." Yondu stroked his hands through Peter's hair, over his son's back.

Thor gently rubbed Peter's back, continuing to send soothing waves of love and reassurance through the bond. He knew how much losing Yondu had hurt his lover, even if he and Peter hadn't met at that time.

"I'm sorry I got you killed and I'm just grateful you lived somewhere else..." Peter sniffled, finally calming enough to speak.

"We belong with each other," Yondu said. "I had to come find you, kid. I lost you back in the dimension I come from. When I knew you still lived here, I had to come find you."

"I was lost in your dimension?" Peter sniffled again, still snuggling close.

Yondu cuddled his son tightly. "I couldn't save you. I was lost without you. Soon as I found out you were here? I flew to Terra. Met Stephen and Mordo in that dimension and they opened the doorway so I could come to you."

"I'm glad you did. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. Should not gone with him when I found out who he was. You'd said he was bad news. Said not to look for ‘im. But when he found me, I just ignored all yer warnings. It was my fault... I'm sorry, daddy..." Peter felt so guilty, he didn't know how he'd ever forgive himself. Part of him wasn't sure he could be this happy. He didn't deserve it.

Thor gently stroked his fingers down Peter's back. "I'm bonded to your son," he said quietly. "We're married. We haven't had a ceremony yet, but that's what we are to each other. I can feel his emotions. I can feel how guilty he feels." He looked at Yondu. "Normally, it's my responsibility to punish him. But you're his daddy. And what he feels bad about affects you."

Yondu let his fingers tangle in Peter's hair. "Wouldn't be the first time I took him over my knee," he said, a bit wryly.

Peter could hear them, and a wave of guilty hope rushed through the bond. If his father punished and forgave him the actions that caused his death in this dimension (and apparently caused his own death in the one Yondu cane from), then he could deserve to be happy. "Please..." he said, in the same tiny, little boy voice as before. Still clinging to his father, afraid this was all an elaborate dream.

Yondu pressed a firm kiss to Peter's head and then moved his son across his lap, making sure Peter's body was as well-supported as it could be before he bared him. "You shouldn't be feeling guilty, kid," he said quietly, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated. "I'm your daddy. It's my job to protect you."

Peter relaxed as soon as he was in position. He deserved this he was positive. "Was my fault you _had_ to pr'tect me..." he whimpered softly. Even if Yondu didn't feel he needed to be guilty, his father was still smacking hard enough to sting badly. It was as if the older man was trying to get his point across as quickly as possible.

"I'm your daddy, kid." Yondu swatted down to Peter's thighs and then began again from the top. "In _any_ dimension, I would die to protect you. It broke my heart to lose you. Couldn't rest until I found my way back to you," he admitted.

"B... b... but didn't want ya ta die for me. Needed ya to live... an I got ya kilt!" Peter broke down sobbing again. By this time, his body was wriggling in an attempt to get away from the swats, even if he wanted them.

"I ain't dead, kid. 'Least, not this version of me, anyway." Yondu began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "But I would trade my life for yours. Never want to bury my son again."

Peter began sobbing harder, not just because the swats were harder and faster on already sore skin, but because he knew Yondu spoke the truth and it scared him. How could he protect those he loved if they were intent on dying for him? It scared him worse than the thought of dying himself.

"I don't plan to," Yondu promised. "It felt wrong. That you lived without your father while I lived without my son. I didn't come all this way ‘cause I planned on dying, kid. I came ‘cause I want to live with you. To be with my son."

Peter swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath at those words, trying to calm down. "I'll try to make sure I don't take chances that make you hafta rescue me..." He sniffled. He briefly wondered if, now that he was meant to obey Thor, he should still obey his father. It was a bit confusing, but he figured if he was careful at least, his daddy wouldn't have to die for him again.

"That'd be good, kid," Yondu said. "It ain't just me you gotta stay alive for now. Stay safe for."

"I'm glad you came for me..." Peter slumped over Yondu's lap, finally able to let go of the guilt enough that he could surrender and focus on the most important part. His father was with him. His bottom was so sore. In the past, he would have fought Yondu's correction until he couldn't any longer. Sometimes, his father had needed to be very harsh to get through to him and make certain he learned so that he'd stay alive in the harsh conditions they lived. He didn't do that this time; he didn't feel the need to be big and brave and put on a show that everyone could see through. He felt the need to be honest. And honestly? All he wanted now was to be held and cuddled by his father.

"I would _always_ come for you, kid. I love you. Have done s'long as I remember." Yondu stopped spanking and gathered Peter into his arms, hugging his son tightly to himself and kissing the top of his head.

Peter, used to accepting love and affection from his Drottinn now, didn't try and pull away or act like he was 'too old' for Yondu to cuddle. He pressed as close as he could to the older man, clinging to him and snuggling like his life depended on it. He was still slightly afraid he was imagining all of this, though the sting on his backside was a solid indicator he wasn't. "Love you, daddy..." he said softly.

"I love you, kid. Always have done, always will do," Yondu promised, tightening his embrace around his son. It felt good. Like he was finally where he belonged. The hurt and grief was able to go away, now that he could hold Peter in his arms.

"You came home to me..." Peter said, with a hint of wonder. "Through dimensions. You _do_ love me...."

"We should be together," Yondu said seriously. "Wasn't right that you didn't have a daddy and I didn't have a son."

"How'd you find out? That I needed ya?" Peter snuggled closer.

"I met a green woman. Back in my dimension," Yondu said. "I let slip I was mourning my kid. She told me about you."

Thor let his hand rest gently on Peter's shoulder, knowing full well who the 'green woman' was.

"Gamora..." Peter breathed out. "She went back to her original time. Her timeline must have branched off, like Tony and Bruce explained...."

"I knew, if she'd come here, it was possible for me to as well." Yondu kissed his son's head. "I didn't hesitate to come for you."

"I'm glad she found you..." Peter said. He was very glad. Not only had it allowed Yondu to find him, it meant that at least one version of Gamora, somewhere, still lived.

"Me too, kid." Stroking Peter's hair, Yondu glanced between his son and his son's husband. "How did you get bound to an... Asgardian if I ain't mistaken?"

Peter grinned at the question, giving Thor an impish look. "Well... you weren’t there to keep me outta trouble and he seemed to want the job..." he teased.

"And my star-prince hasn't had anyone since your death in this dimension." Thor ran his hand down Peter's back. "We've been good for each other."

"I can see." Yondu smiled. "You're letting me cuddle you, kid. Used to have to fight to keep you held down long enough for affection."

Peter blushed. "Yeah. Was stupid to pull away. Wanted to seem strong and brave and like I didn't need anyone. And then you was gone and I wished I had the chance to snuggle again..." he admitted. "And Drottinn... he made it clear snuggling didn't make me weak, so...."

"And you're in good company here, too," Thor commented. "As everyone on here tends to snuggle. At least the couples. No one will react badly if you just want to pull him onto your lap and cuddle."

"Good to know," Yondu said. "How many's on this ship anyway?"

"Heck...the number keeps growing, so not really sure. But I think twenty, counting you and that guy you dragged through with you. Assuming he's alive. Friday only said you came through with someone who was bleeding...." Peter rambled.

"Your Stephen and Mordo are treating him at the moment," Yondu replied. "He should live. Though he's gonna have to take it easy for a while. I'd like to believe he won't get into trouble here but remembering how much you got into on the Ravager ship...."

Peter slanted his head curiously, not denying the comment. "You think he's a trouble magnet?" The 'like me' was implied.

"He were getting chased by Terrans with guns," Yondu replied. "Seems he pissed off a lotta them, even if he's not a trouble magnet."

"Is he going to be yours?" Thor asked.

Yondu paused at that. "Sensible thing would be to say I dunno yet. But I don't wait around. Never second guess myself. I knew Peter was my kid the moment I took him from Terra. Can't help noticing a similar draw to this Terran."

Peter blinked at that. "Just like me?" He tried not to sound jealous. If he was gonna get a new brother, it could be a good thing. He couldn't stop feeling a little jealous, though, at the thought Yondu might have another 'son'.

"Not like a kid," Yondu replied calmly. "You're my only kid."

_Like us, maybe?_ Thor suggested inside his lover's mind.

Peter's eyes widened, both at Yondu's quiet words and Thor's silent question. "You mean I might be getting a poppa?" he whispered, afraid of jinxing things if he said it louder.

"I think I better find out how he feels about things first," Yondu said. "I might feel a pull to him. Doesn't mean he feels the same one, or that he feels it straight away."

Peter nodded and mimed zipping his mouth shut. "Won't say anything till you tell me it's happening, then...."

"You'll be first to know," Yondu promised.

"Actually, I'd be third..." Peter grinned mischievously.

"First after the two of us," Yondu commented, giving his son a tighter hug.

Peter grinned and hugged back unabashedly.

****

Mordo had just finished the last stitch, Stephen watching and waiting. As soon as it was tied off, Stephen held up a needle, obviously intending to inject Frank.

"What's that?!" Frank asked suspiciously, quickly moving away from Stephen.

"It's a tetanus booster. Afterwards, you'll also need an antibiotic... " Stephen answered calmly. To his surprise, Frank growled, 'no f'ing way' and all but ran out of the room. He glanced at Mordo uncertainly, then quickly followed.

Arching his eyebrows, Mordo followed after his lover and the newcomer, not too surprised to reach the common area and find Yondu sitting with a half-naked Peter on his lap.

Glancing up, Yondu turned his gaze onto Frank. "Why're you running in here like you got hounds on your tail?"

"I ain't getting no damn shot!" Frank blurted, before what he was seeing caught up to his brain and he stumbled to a halt. His eyes going wide, he quickly averted his gaze, letting his non-wounded hand rub at his neck as he flushed. "Friggin hell... if I'da known you had a half-naked guy on yer lap, I woulda knocked first." He glanced around the room. "Or not. This is a common area. So, what gives?" He sounded confused, his embarrassment at seeing Peter perched bare on one of his rescuers derailing his escape attempt.

Peter bust out laughing but did stand up long enough to fix his clothing. "You kin turn 'round now. I ain't mooning ya anymore," he chortled, while moving into Thor's arms. He suspected his daddy was gonna need to lay down the law with the new guy sooner rather than later.

Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, kissing the side of his lover's neck. "Most of us here are in relationships. Cuddling half-naked isn't even the most you'll more than likely see."

Yondu frowned, standing up. "What do you mean, you ain't getting a shot?" He glanced towards Mordo and Stephen, waiting for an explanation.

"I was going to give him a tetanus booster before giving him an antibiotic. Given he had a chunk of what was most likely filthy metal inside of him." Stephen held up the needle where Yondu and everyone else could see.

"Oh...ow!" Peter winced and half-hid behind Thor. "Can't blame us for running. Needles suck, man!"

"Just give me the antibiotic in pill form. I'll take my chances..." Frank growled. It wasn't that he was afraid of needles, but it would be easier to tell if what they were giving him actually was what they said, if he could taste it.

Mordo shook his head. "You're lucky you don't belong to either me or Thor. Neither of us would tolerate you taking those kinds of chances with your health."

Yondu frowned and then glanced at Peter before letting his eyes shift to Frank. "I never let my kid get away with putting himself at risk. I ain't gonna step back with someone else I'm responsible for." He stepped forward and quickly grabbed Frank's arm.

"What the...?" Frank automatically went to fight his way free, his special ops training kicking in immediately. Had he not been weakened by blood loss, or had it been a human who had hold of him, he would have broken free. He had lost a lot of blood, though and Yondu wasn't human. Yondu had also trained in numerous forms of hand to hand combat. He was evenly matched, if not outmatching, Frank in ability. Frank turned startled eyes toward Yondu as he realized he hadn’t broken free of the other man's grip. "Let go!" He tugged at his arm and tried not to let his nervousness turn to fear.

"Seems no reason not to take care of things here." Yondu had noticed the way Stephen and Mordo hadn't reacted to him holding onto Peter. He sat back down on the couch and quickly drew Frank over his knees, careful not to further aggravate the other man's wound.

"What are you...? Stop!" Frank renewed his efforts to get away, but he had even less leverage and strength draped over Yondu's lap. He couldn't believe he was in this position. "You're just gonna let him...?" he asked the room at large, not certain what Yondu was going to do, but knowing it wasn’t something he wanted.

Thor snorted softly. "You're not the first person to be in that position. You won't be the last, considering the nature of our relationships." He wrapped his arm possessively around Peter's waist.

Yondu tugged Frank against his stomach and proceeded to bare the Terran, pausing as he noticed the unmistakable scarring of a bullet wound that hadn't healed properly. "Seems you been needing someone to look out for you a long time." He let his hand rest lightly on Frank's bottom, rubbing a few moments before he swatted.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked in confusion, derailed by the gentle rubbing and the comment before the first swat landed, causing him to yelp in surprise more than pain. He continued to squirm, trying and failing to break free. "Let go! You have no right! When I get away from you, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never seen me! You can't do this, damnit!" he blustered ineffectively.

"Was I ever this belligerent and mouthy when I got into trouble?" Peter whispered, surprised at the vitriol pouring from Frank's mouth.

"You're playing games with your health. Lost a lotta blood and now you're refusing to get properly treated," Yondu said evenly, covering Frank's entire backside in the swats, down to his thighs. He then paused to rub once more. "You need someone to watch out for you," he stated.

"Not with me," Thor commented mildly. "But I'm sure you gave your Dad a hard time."

"I've been keeping myself alive just fine before you showed up!" Frank gasped out, surprised to find himself crying. Of course, keeping himself alive wasn't the same as taking care of himself, but still.

Peter blushed and didn't comment further, knowing Thor was right.

Yondu began a second circuit of swats, down to Frank's thighs once more, before he paused to rub again. "That wound in your hip? Ain't healed well. I can see that at just a glance. If I hadn't'a dragged you onto the ship with me, you'd as likely be dead right now."

"Di...didn't have time to do it right. Kid that stitched it for me was a novice. Couldn't go to hospital... guys who shot woulda been waiting for me there!" Frank choked out, in a weak attempt to defend his actions. His tears were falling fast and hard now, even if he'd managed to hold the noise from them inside. He didn't comment on Yondu's belief he'd be dead if he hadn't been brought through the portal. The alien was right, after all.

Yondu continued to rub the other man's backside, not immediately starting up the swatting once more. "It's gonna be the last time you go without getting a wound properly treated," he promised.

It hadn't been lost on Frank that Yondu was rubbing almost as much as he was swatting, but he'd been trying to ignore it. It was easier to retain his anger if he focused on the pain and humiliation of being spanked. With nothing but the gentle rubbing to focus on, he couldn't ignore the fact that a part of him was getting turned on by Yondu's actions. Whimpering softly, he asked, "What? You taking over and making sure I'm taken care of?"

"Already started doing that," Yondu said. "You ain't the first Terran I felt a connection to. That I felt belonged with me. 'Course, I don't see you as my kid. Pretty far from that." He continued to rub Frank's bottom, giving each cheek an almost possessive squeeze.

Frank quivered and swallowed hard, reaching up and rubbing his eyes wearily. Sniffling, he quivered again. He didn't say anything, but did whimper at the possessive squeezing, flushing as he felt his member hardening and knew Yondu would feel it as well. "You always know immediately when someone's gonna be yours?" He tried to sound disbelieving and snide, but by this point, his blood loss had caught up with him and he was just tired.

Stephen moved close enough to hand Yondu the needle. He was in a good position to give Frank the shot.

Yondu took the needle from Stephen. "I know when it truly matters," he answered Frank. He didn't comment on the other man's member hardening, or otherwise draw attention to it. He kept one hand gently rubbing over Frank's backside, even as he carefully gave the shot, holding the Terran still so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Frank whimpered as he felt the needle go in and tensed up, but he didn't fight anymore. If it wasn't what the doctor said... well, he was shit outta luck, but he didn’t have him in him to fight anymore. "Sometimes you just know, right?" His voice caught as he realized; he knew as well. Yondu was gonna be his... only in this case, Yondu would be in charge. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he knew.

"Knew it straight away," Yondu said, his voice firm and calm. "S'why leaving you behind wasn't an option." He made sure the shot was given and then carefully withdrew the needle, taking the bandage Mordo held out to blot away the tiny drops of blood.

Frank swallowed before asking peevishly, "You always gonna spank me when I don't listen to you?"

"If it's about your health and safety, yeah," Yondu answered.

"You'll be in good company," Thor commented. "Everyone here is in similar relationships, with one person in charge and the other person submitting."

Frank turned his face enough to see Thor, making it obvious he was crying. "What if I don't want that? Don't wanna submit?" he asked. Deep down, he was surprised he did want to, but he'd had to take care of himself for too long. He wasn't sure he knew how to.

"Is that the case?" Thor asked directly.

Yondu gently squeezed each thigh. "I got a lot of experience with stubborn Terrans who start out thinking they don't need to be taken care of. That they don't need someone," he commented.

Frank swallowed hard, both at the question and at the words Yondu spoke. He didn't want to lie, but admitting he felt a need to give in didn't sit right with him either. What if all these unusual, screwy feelings were due to blood loss? "If it were the case?" He answered the question with a question and didn't address Yondu's claim at all. He suspected the words weren't a lie and wasn't ready to push the alien into proving them.

"If it was, I think you'd be fighting a whole lot more, blood loss or not," Thor answered. "You're not, apart from voicing protests, so I think you're only saying that because you think you should and not because it's what you really feel."

"The only time you moved from where Yondu put you was because you didn't want a shot," Mordo said mildly.

Frank slumped at those observations. Damn him if they weren't right. It was foolish to deny it to himself when it was clear to everyone around him.

"It don't mean you're weak or a coward or a baby, nor a wimp or any of the other names you might be thinking it makes you, just cuz you wanna belong to someone and let them be in control..." Peter's voice was the most serious Frank had heard it since he arrived. "It just means you're strong enough to admit you need help and are brave enough to accept it. It means you're smart enough to know what's gonna make you happiest and wise enough not to fight it. Least, that's how it seems to me..." Peter ended hesitantly, not sure he should have said anything.

Thor gently squeezed Peter's waist. "My star-prince is right," he said. "You shouldn't fight what you want and need. All that'll do is make you miserable. You've got a ship filled with couples in exactly the same position as you and Yondu, so it doesn't matter if it takes you a while to get your head round it."

"We got time," Yondu commented, stroking and gently squeezing along Frank's thighs.

"Never usually have time for anything," Frank said softly, relaxing despite himself. Yondu rubbing and squeezing felt good and he was sore and achy from being shot and a little sore from being spanked and he was hard and not able to do anything about it and he was just tired in general. It was easier to give in and submit, even if he wasn’t certain yet.

"You know, we have a few empty rooms on the ship," Mordo said. "You two can retire in one. Talk. Get some sleep. Have food. In whatever order you need."

Yondu nodded. "Yeah, seems we could do with some alone time," he commented, having noticed that Frank was hard, but not wanting to embarrass him by doing anything about it in front of the others.

Frank didn't argue further. He knew they needed to talk. He didn't get up either, though. He wasn't sure if he was meant to wait for permission or not and found himself wanting to do things in a way that would please Yondu... so he waited.

Yondu carefully replaced Frank's clothing and then helped the other man to stand before standing himself.

"I'll show you to one of the rooms," Mordo offered.

Yondu nodded, but before following the sorcerer, he reached out to gently squeeze Peter's shoulder. "We'll talk more later, son."

"Sure thing, daddy. I'll look forward to it. Get comfortable and make yourself at home." Peter grinned before leaning back into Thor, making it clear to Frank who he belonged to, hoping it helped the other man feel more comfortable with his own feelings and needs.

Frank watched the interactions carefully and relaxed as he realized Peter and Stephen were like him... having partners who dominated them the way Yondu had started doing with him. It helped him relax even more.

Mordo led Yondu and Frank to one of the empty rooms. "When you're settled in, you can set the keypad code to whatever you want." He gave the two men directions to where the kitchen was.

"Thank you," Yondu said simply, before guiding the Terran into the room.

Frank let himself be led, too uncertain about his own feelings to do anything else. He walked stiffly, due to the erection, but tried to pretend it was the spanking, not sure admitting he'd got aroused at Yondu's domination was something he was ready to admit yet.

While the room wasn't decorated, there were couches laid out and Yondu led Frank over to one, taking a seat and settling the Terran on his lap. "I know all this has made you nervous, at least," he said.

Frank swallowed again as he found himself sitting on Yondu's lap instead of over it. To his consternation, the new position did nothing to help diminish the erection he was sporting. If anything, it got worse; the slight sting of sitting on a freshly spanked bottom reminding him that he'd just been handled easily by the other man and arousing him further. Swallowing again, he whispered, "Nervous is a... it... yeah. Really nervous." He blushed and glanced toward the ground. He didn't try and hide what was occurring, though. It seemed pointless when Yondu had felt his reactions already. "This... usually don’t happen..." he muttered.

"Lotta new things happening today, I think," Yondu said calmly. "But you're mine now. No matter what happens." He fit his hand against the other man's cheek, guiding Frank's face closer so he could press their lips together in a firm kiss.

Frank shivered uncertainly at first. He was normally the one in charge. The protector. It was unsettling being the one protected. The one who was meant to follow. It was unsettling, but it still felt good and right. Swallowing hard, Frank let himself relax and lean into the kiss, slowly opening up to Yondu. He was accepting the older man's domination. He didn't feel inclined to fight it at all. Maybe later, when he wasn’t weak and tired and confused by feelings he'd never felt before, but not right now. Right now, he just wanted to give in.

Yondu held Frank close and tight to himself, keeping the kiss light and gentle; not demanding. Pulling back so he could breathe, he asked softly, "Would you like help?" He nodded towards Frank's very obvious erection.

Frank blushed and whimpered softly. It was obvious he _did _want 'help' but felt like he shouldn't and was trying to reign in his reactions.

Yondu stroked his hand through Frank's hair. "No need to act a certain way just ‘cause you think you should," he said calmly. "You're mine now. Don't need anything else to prove that to me."

"Wh... what does ‘being yours’ mean?" Frank asked quietly. He was pretty certain it involved sex; which even though he'd never been one to be attracted to men before, he couldn't deny he was attracted to Yondu, so it didn't really bother him. But he also had a feeling it involved more than sex and it was the more than that scared him.

"Means I'm in charge. In control of you," Yondu said. "I make the decisions about us, with your input. And there'll be intimacy. Sex, unless you don't want it. I ain't gonna force you."

"So... I won't be a slave, totally anyway... cuz you'll ask my opinion. But the end choice is your decision?" Frank looked back up at Yondu. "I'm... I'm not really good at taking orders from other people. Not anymore, anyway." At one time, he had been. You had to be good at following orders if you wanted to succeed in the military, especially in a special-ops unit. But after having been betrayed by men he'd believed in and trusted and having his government hunt him down... he wasn't all that keen on following anyone or trusting anyone really.

"That's okay," Yondu replied. "Cause we'll deal with any issues when they occur. But I ain't gonna change my mind or give you up as a lost cause. And you won't be my slave, even though you'll be my submissive."

Frank chuckled at that. "I ain't really all that submissive either..." he responded. Yondu really needed to know what he was going to be facing if he truly meant to take him on. "If I weren't so tired and sore and confused about everything, I'd prolly still be arguing and fighting you now, even if it meant I couldn't sit for the next month," he admitted.

"It don't matter how much you might fight or argue," Yondu said. "It won't change anything. Even if you do end up not sitting down for the next month."

Frank huffed softly at that, unable to help but smile crookedly at the unspoken promise. "If you wanna take on a challenge like that, I'm not gonna try and stop you. Especially not when my gut is telling me, you'll be good to me... _for_ me...."

"Good idea to listen to your gut," Yondu commented. "Mine ain't steered me wrong. First in taking in my kid. Then crossing dimensions to find him again. That brought me to you as well."

"Yeah. My gut ain't often wrong," Frank said quietly. Shifting slightly, he hissed softly as his backside felt a little tender still, which reminded him of how easily Yondu had controlled him. Remembering that made him feel warm inside and his erection took life again. "Damn it... was almost gone..." he said ruefully. "Might need help after all," he admitted, with a flush. He didn't think he had enough energy to take care of it like he needed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Yondu carefully shifted Frank so that he could tug the man's pants down once more, allowing him to caress and stroke the Terran's member.

Frank groaned softly as he felt Yondu's hand wrap around him, sure and firm. He slumped against the older man, letting his head rest on Yondu's shoulder. "This... it's nice..." he murmured. "Makes it seem like you control me," he added on uncertainly. For all his talk about not being the submissive type, he was surprised how much he wanted Yondu to dominate him.

Yondu pressed a kiss to Frank's head, continuing to stroke and lightly squeeze his member. "I got you," he murmured into the other man's hair.

Frank found himself relaxing at the words, the gentle affection making it easier to accept that he wanted to belong to Yondu. "You got me," he repeated softly, nuzzling against Yondu's shoulder before groaning again and giving a tiny thrust into his hand. "Pl... please... h... harder..." he begged, in a whimper.

Yondu pressed another kiss to Frank's head, even as he began to stroke and squeeze a bit more firmly. His other hand slid down to the other man's backside, giving it a firm, possessive squeeze.

Frank shivered and moaned, the possessive squeeze causing the sting to tingle pleasantly. "Am... am I yours now?" he gasped out, his body beginning to tense in preparation for release.

"_Mine_." Yondu all but growled the word in Frank's ear. He tugged the other man tighter against himself, stroking a bit more firmly. Holding Frank's backside possessively.

Frank whimpered at the word, finding himself snuggling as close as he was able while twisting his lower body in such a way Yondu could take complete control over his member and bottom. "Yours..." he agreed, in the neediest tone he'd ever used. He was so confused he wasn't sure what he was doing; but he knew the idea of belonging to Yondu felt right. He needed to belong to the other man, whatever that entailed.

Yondu kissed Frank, deeply and lingeringly, one hand continuing to stroke and manipulate Frank's member, while his other rubbed and squeezed the other man's bottom.

Frank kissed back almost eagerly, opening his mouth for Yondu in offering. His moans and whimpers were swallowed in the kiss.

Yondu let his tongue slip into Frank's mouth, still rubbing and stroking. Squeezing and caressing. He pulled the other man closer, so their bodies were pressed together.

Frank's breathing increased rapidly until he was panting softly, still whimpering, the moans becoming tiny whines as he came closer to his release. He didn't fight Yondu pulling him closer and tighter; it felt good and provided a comfort he hadn't even been aware he needed until it was there. And then, before he had time to warn the man holding him, he was spasming, his release hitting him hard and fast.

Yondu held Frank close and tight throughout the other man's release, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Mine." He repeated the word, a very possessive note in his voice.

When Frank stopped convulsing in Yondu's arms, spent and weary from his release, he slumped against the older man with a tiny whimper. "...Yours..." he agreed softly. He was too tired to pretend he didn't belong to the other man; wanted to sleep, really. Wanted to sleep in Yondu's arms, if he were _really_ honest.

"Sleep now," Yondu decided. He lifted the Terran into his arms, carrying him through to the bedroom; sparsely furnished, but with a bed, at least. "We'll get food when you wake up." He stretched out on the bed, settling Frank comfortably on top of him.

"...Yes, sir..." Frank agreed, slumping onto Yondu, snuggling as close as possible. He didn't even care that he was naked, having never replaced his shirt when the wound was bandaged and Yondu having removed his pants to take care of him. He was asleep within seconds.

Yondu snuggled Frank close. If he was honest, he was tired as well. It had been a long, grueling trip to get to his boy. He closed his eyes and quickly slipped into sleep as well.


End file.
